Les cinq éléments
by alwyn13
Summary: Quand Ayanami tente de surpasser Dieu, nos héros doivent faire appel à la force des éléments. Qui sont ces mystérieuses jeunes filles aux pouvoirs étranges ? La vie pourra-t-elle être protégée ? Au coeur des secrets, Teito pourra-t-il trouver l'amour ?
1. Asile

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens déjà à vous remercier d'être là et j'espère que le premier chapitre vous donnera envie de continuer à lire cette fanfic. J'ai pris en compte à la fois les animes et le manga.

Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

Laissez-moi pleins de reviews s'il vous plait ! (j'en raffole ! :3) Je sais que la fic est complète mais laissez moi quand même vos impressions. Je répond à tous les reviews, même ceux de mes fic terminées ;)

Disclaimer : les personnages issus du manga ne m'appartiennent pas. Tous les autres proviennent de mon imagination.

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Les cinq éléments<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Asile

Dans la ville où se trouvait l'église principale du 7ème district, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Pas un bruit ne se faisait entendre, tous les habitants étant rentrés chez eux. Seules deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se découpaient dans l'ombre du peu de lumière que projetaient les quelques torches accrochées aux murs de l'avenue principale. L'une des deux soutenait l'autre, l'aidant à avancer péniblement.

- Mikage... je n'en peux plus...

- Encore un effort Teito, on y est presque, répondit le jeune homme à son ami.

Il releva la tête et laissa apparaître son visage marqué par une cicatrice en forme de croix. Une large plaie plus récente saignait encore sur sa joue droite. Ils étaient arrivés près des grilles de l'église. Mikage vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages avant de faire quelques pas hors de la pénombre. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apercevant un homme blond vêtu de noir en train de fumer, assis sur le rempart juste à côté du portail de l'église. Mikage resta figé sur place, se demandant s'il les avait vus ou pas. Il comprit que c'était le cas quand l'homme jeta sa cigarette en sautant du rempart, avant de se diriger vers eux. Mikage fit un pas en arrière, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre geste suspect.

- Alors comme ça, on se ballade la nuit ? Leur demanda-t-il. C'est pas très prudent.

Mikage recula de nouveau, est-ce que cet homme était au courant de la raison de leur venue ? Allait-il les livrer à l'armée ? "Pas question que je le laisse faire".

- Du calme, lui dit-il. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ton ami et toi êtes en sécurité maintenant. Venez, je vous conduis à l'intérieur.

Il se retourna en sortant une grande clé argentée de sa poche afin d'ouvrir les grilles. Il fit un pas à l'intérieur puis s'arrêta en se rendant compte que Mikage ne le suivait pas.

- Ben alors ? Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ? Je suppose que vous avez fait un long chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Mikage acquiesça et se mit en marche. "Si il a les clés de l'église, je suppose qu'il n'est pas de l'armée". Appuyé contre lui, Teito respirait difficilement. Soudain, il s'effondra d'épuisement au milieu du pont qui menait à l'entrée de l'église, faisant cliqueter les chaînes qui enserraient ses poignets.

- Teito ! s'inquiéta Mikage en se mettant à genoux pour lui retirer sa capuche afin de voir son visage.

Il s'était évanoui à cause de ses blessures et de la fatigue.

- Pffff... les gamins ! s'exclama l'homme blond en se penchant sur eux et en tendant une main vers Teito.

Mikage lui saisit le poignet. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'allait pas le laisser toucher à un cheveux de Teito.

- Ton ami a l'air gravement blessé, dit l'homme en voyant la méfiance du garçon. Il a besoin de soins, alors laisse-moi le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur. Et puis je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que l'on s'aperçoive de votre présence ici. La nuit les rues sont calmes, mais on pourrait nous voir.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Mikage lui relâcha le poignet à contre cœur. L'homme saisit Teito et le hissa sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien. "Il pourrait au moins le porter correctement !". Il les mena à travers les couloirs de l'église jusque devant l'une des nombreuses portes d'où la lumière filtrait à travers l'entrebâillement. L'homme fit passer Teito de son épaule jusque dans ses bras avant d'entrer en poussant la porte du pied. A l'intérieur, deux hommes semblaient attendre leur arrivée. Le premier était appuyé contre l'un des deux lits qui occupaient la majeure partie de la pièce. Il était brun et portait des lunettes, observant intensément Mikage qui avait l'impression d'être passé au rayon X. Puis son regard se posa sur Teito. Il fit signe au blond de le déposer sur le lit près de lui. Le troisième homme avait les cheveux violet pâle et des yeux mauves. Il lui sourit en s'avançant vers lui.

- Bonsoir, tu peux aller t'allonger si tu le souhaites, dit-il en lui montrant le deuxième lit.

- Je préfère rester près de Teito.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Je vais faire en sorte de soigner ton ami alors tu devrais te reposer. D'ailleurs je vois que tu es aussi blessé.

Mikage alla seulement s'asseoir sur le lit, se refusant de s'endormir. Il devait veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à Teito malgré sa fatigue.

- Tiens, lui dit l'homme en lui tendant un verre.

Ne quittant pas Teito des yeux, Mikage attrapa le verre et le bu mécaniquement. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il avait bu ce verre sans même savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Lentement, il se sentit tomber sur le lit, et s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il se leva en sursaut, lançant des regards dans toutes les directions car Teito n'était plus dans son lit. Il l'aperçut près de la fenêtre et soupira de soulagement.

- Ah! Mikage, tu es réveillé. Regarde ! Toutes mes blessures son guéries.

Mikage porta sa main à sa joue et se rendit compte que la plaie avait disparue.

- Bien dormi ? Leur demanda l'homme aux cheveux mauves de la veille qui venait d'entrer avec ses deux amis.

Mikage fut surpris en les voyant habillés avec des tuniques d'évêque.

- Nous ne nous sommes pas présentés hier, continua l'homme. Je m'appelle Labrador, voici Castor et celui qui vous a mené jusqu'ici se nomme Frau.

- Vous... vous êtes des évêques ? Leur demanda Mikage.

- Tu en doutes ? S'étonna Castor.

- Eh bien... Hier vous portiez des vêtements inhabituels pour des hommes d'église. Et puis, Frau-san fumait près des grilles et il a porté Teito sur ses épaules comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume.

- Il m'a porté ? S'étonna Teito.

- Évidemment puisque les gamins ne tiennent plus debout... lui répondit Frau.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin !

- C'est ce que disent tous les gamins.

Soudain, Frau se retrouva plaqué face contre terre. Castor lui avait donné un coup de pied dans le dos et lui piétinait maintenant la tête.

- Frau... dit Castor avec colère. Tu as recommencé à fumer ?

- Heu... Et bien en fait...

- C'est pas croyable ! Et tu as porté ce garçon blessé comme un sac ? Quand apprendras-tu la délicatesse ?

- Parle pour toi, marmonna Frau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demanda Castor en appuyant encore plus sur sa tête avec son pied. J'ai pas bien entendu.

- R...rien.

- Parfait ! Dit-il en relâchant Frau et en se dirigeant vers les garçons. Veuillez l'excuser, Frau n'a aucune manière.

"C'est lui qui devrait revoir son comportement !" pensèrent les garçons en regardant Frau se relever en se massant le crâne. Puis Mikage se tourna vers Labrador. Une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

- Comment avez vous su qu'on viendrait ?

- Je l'ai vu, répondit simplement Labrador.

- Comment ça ?

- Même si j'ignorais vos raisons, je savais que vous viendriez ici, blessés. Alors j'ai envoyé Frau vous chercher.

- Ouais, dit Castor. Et c'était pas une bonne idée.

- T'avais qu'à y aller toi même, lui fit remarquer Frau. Ça t'arrangeait quand même bien que j'y aille. Toujours à laisser les autres faire le sale boulot...

- Un problème Frau ? Lui demanda Castor sur un ton menaçant comme s'il n'avait pas compris un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Non, soupira Frau de peur de se faire de nouveau piétiner.

- Bien, les interrompit Labrador. Je pense que vous devez avoir faim. Je vous ai amené des affaires propres. Changez vous et nous vous conduirons jusqu'à la salle à manger.

Ils se retournèrent pour sortir quand Mikage les arrêta.

- Attendez ! C'est tout ? Vous ne nous posez aucune question ?

- Si je le faisais, y répondriez vous ? Lui demanda Labrador.

- Non, avoua Mikage. Mais vous ne savez rien sur nous et vous nous accueillez ici.

- Vous avez vu mes chaînes, dit Teito. Nous étions prisonniers de l'armée hier encore. On pourrait être de dangereux criminels.

- J'ai pas peur des gamins, répondit Frau. Et je fais confiance au jugement de Lab. Si il m'a demandé d'aller vous chercher, c'est pas pour rien.

- Vous êtes Teito et Mikage, dit Castor. C'est tout ce qu'on a besoin de savoir.

Teito n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'ils leur fassent confiance sans les connaître. "ça cache forcément quelque chose". En voyant ses doutes, Labrador lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ici tu es en sécurité. L'église accorde l'asile à tous ceux qui le demandent. Tu n'as rien à craindre, l'armée n'apprendra pas votre présence ici. En tout cas, ça ne viendra pas de nous.

Ils sortirent de la pièce laissant Teito et Mikage perplexes.

- Ces gars sont vraiment bizarres, dit Teito en prenant la tunique que Labrador avait laissé sur son lit.

- Teito, lui dit Mikage. Nous devons être très prudents. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un apprenne que tu portes l'oeil. Ça mettrait en danger les personnes qui vivent ici autant que nous.

- Personne ne le saura. Tu es déjà impliqué là dedans, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit mêlé à mes problèmes.

Ils se changèrent et sortirent dans le couloir où les évêques les attendaient. Teito remarqua que Frau le regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je pensais juste que les chaînes ne faisaient pas bon ménage avec ces tuniques.

"C'est vrai ! Je ne peux pas me promener comme ça !"

- Laisse moi faire, lui dit Labrador.

Il sortit un petite bourse de sa poche contenant des graines vertes et en déposa une dans chacune des serrures. Puis il leva la main au dessus de Teito, faisant apparaître une légère lumière bleue. Cela fit germer les graines et des petites feuilles sortirent par le trou de chaque serrure. Il y eut un déclic et les chaînes de Teito tombèrent au sol.

- C'est mieux comme ça, dit Frau. Tu ressembles beaucoup plus à un gamin sans ces chaînes.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, lui répondit Teito en essayant de contenir sa colère.

- Tu en resteras un tant que tu n'auras pas connu **la** chose.

- Venez, leur dit Castor en marchant sur le pied de Frau au passage.

Ils parcoururent de nouveau les couloirs de l'église et passèrent devant une porte qui n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. C'était une immense porte en chêne sur laquelle étaient gravés de nombreux signes et inscriptions anciennes.

- C'est la porte de la chapelle, leur précisa Castor. La messe y a lieu tous les jours. Elle est annoncée par une longue sonnerie du clocher. Un son de cloche plus court annonce les repas. C'est par là.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs et se retrouvèrent devant une autre grande porte de bois nue. A l'intérieur, plusieurs tables occupaient la majeure partie de la pièce. Un grand nombre de gens étaient déjà assis. A leur entrée, de nombreux regards curieux se dirigèrent vers eux. "Ils doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique ici" se dit Teito nerveux. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que la plupart des regards n'étaient pas dirigés vers eux mais vers les trois évêques. Beaucoup de gens leur faisaient signe pour les saluer, d'autres les regardaient avec respect et quelques jeunes avaient même de l'admiration plein les yeux. Ils s'installèrent et les garçons commencèrent à manger comme quatre.

- Eh bien, dit Frau. Je ne savais pas que les gamins avaient autant d'appétit.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas un gamin, répondit Teito. Et deuxièmement, ça fait des jours qu'on a pas mangé.

- Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne mourrez pas de faim ici, leur assura Castor. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un d'aller voir l'archevêque pour qu'il accepte que vous restiez ici pour une durée indéterminée. Il mettra sûrement une chambre à votre disposition.

- Je suppose que tu l'as demandé à **lui**, dit Frau. Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Toujours à faire semblant d'être occupé alors qu'il ne fait rien de la journée.

- Oui, mais si j'avais su que tu voulais le voir à ce point je t'aurais laissé aller le lui demander toi même.

- N'importe quoi. Ce vieux n'arrête pas de se foutre de ma gueule.

- Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

Frau sursauta et aperçut derrière lui la personne dont il parlait.

- Bastien...

- Bonjour Frau. J'étais venu accueillir nos nouveaux pensionnaires quand j'ai cru entendre que je te manquais.

- T'as de la merde dans les oreilles ou quoi ? J'ai jamais dit une chose pareille.

- Frau ! s'exclama Castor avec colère en lui donnant un coup de poing sur le sommet du crâne. C'est à l'archevêque adjoint que tu parles. Un peu de respect tu veux ?

- Les élèves détestent toujours leur professeur. En tout cas, je vois que tu es toi même ici à flâner à une heure aussi avancée dans la matinée. Je croyais que l'archevêque t'avais demandé d'aller aider les sœurs pour préparer la messe de ce dimanche qui annoncera le début de l'examen. Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à ne rien faire de sa journée.

Frau grimaça en entendant ça.

- Ouais, j'irai tout à l'heure. Y a pas le feu, ils reste encore trois jours avant la cérémonie.

- T'as intérêt d'y aller, lui dit Castor. Si j'apprends que les sœurs et Razette ont fait seules tout le boulot, tu auras affaire à moi.

- Ta Razette, elle passe son temps à nager. Si ça c'est pas rien faire de sa journée !

- Razette est une sirène ! Évidemment qu'elle nage, sans ça elle en mourrait. Ne t'avise pas de l'embêter et fait le travail qu'on te donne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Castor, dit Bastien. J'y veillerai.

- Que faites vous ici Bastien ? Lui demanda Labrador.

- C'est vrai ! A cause de Frau, j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire que ces deux jeunes hommes peuvent rester dans l'enceinte de l'église s'ils le souhaitent.

- Et sénile en plus...marmonna Frau.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied de la part de Castor qui signifiait "C'est ta faute alors ferme-la".

- Nous vous remercions, lui dit Mikage.

- Et l'archevêque m'a même dit que vous pouviez essayer de passer l'examen si vous le souhaitez.

- Un examen ? Demanda Teito curieux.

- Pour devenir évêque, lui dit Bastien.

Tout à coup Teito se sentit moins emballé. En voyant son expression, Bastien sourit.

- Cet examen peut vous apporter de nombreux avantages. Si vous le réussissez, vous pourrez obtenir un laissez-passer qui vous permettra de voyager à travers tous les districts sans avoir à passer de contrôles poussés. De nombreuses personnes tentent l'examen pour cette raison. Bien sûr, il y en a aussi beaucoup qui souhaitent tout simplement aider leur prochain. D'autres encore pensent que cela leur apportera le prestige ou leur garantira une place auprès de notre seigneur.

- Et tout le monde peu passer cet examen ? Demanda Mikage intéressé.

- Oui. Mais vous devrez assumer les responsabilités qui iront avec votre fonction. Un évêque se doit de protéger tous ceux qui ont besoin de son aide.

- Dans ce cas, dit Teito la mine sombre, cet examen n'est pas fait pour moi.

Il ne dit plus rien de tout le repas. Mikage l'observait du coin de l'œil, inquiet pour lui. Il savait parfaitement ce qui le taraudait, et Teito avait faux sur toute la ligne. Frau aussi observait Teito, les sourcils froncés. "A quoi peut bien penser ce gamin ? Il a l'air complètement déprimé". Puis il fut obligé d'aller dans la chapelle aider les sœurs sous peine de subir le courroux de Castor, ce qu'il préférait éviter. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir une deuxième fois.

Teito et Mikage profitèrent de l'après-midi pour visiter un peu les lieux. Le bâtiment principal était entouré de nombreuses petites cours séparées par des colonnades ou des ponts reliés aux remparts qui protégeaient l'église. On ne pouvait y entrer que par le portail principal qu'ils avaient passé la veille. Cependant ces remparts contenaient eux aussi des dizaines de couloirs et de pièces ainsi que de nombreux balcons. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils marchaient, abrités sous l'ombre des arcades qui longeaient tout le tour de l'église et permettaient d'accéder à chacune des cours. Teito n'avait pas été très bavard, bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature de parler pour ne rien dire. Mikage s'inquiétait, il savait que passer cet examen pourrait leur faciliter la vie. Il devait essayer de convaincre son ami.

- Teito, dit-il prudemment. Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait passer cet examen.

- Je pensais avoir été clair, dit Teito en s'arrêtant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir évêque.

- Mais, enfin Teito ! Ce laissez-passer et une chose dont nous avons besoin. Tu ne comptes tout de même pas rester enfermé ici pour le restant de tes jours ? Ayanami finira forcément pas venir chercher par ici. Et tu n'as pas l'intention de le laisser agir à sa guise, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... Mais je ne peux pas être évêque.

- Teito, ce pass pourrait aussi te permettre de voyager librement à travers les districts pour que tu puisses essayer de retrouver tes souvenirs. Et peut-être même... une personne. Il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui t'attend là-bas dehors...

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ! S'énerva Teito. Personne ne le sait, pas même moi ! Ne parles pas de choses dont tu ne fais que supposer l'existence.

- Justement tu ne le sais pas. Tu dois garder espoir. Et puis il y aussi ma sœur et mes parents. J'arrête pas d'y penser. L'armée va sûrement chercher à les trouver. Ce sont des domestiques chez une famille de nobles qui heureusement sont des gens bien. Je ne pense pas qu'ils livreront facilement ma famille à l'armée mais ça finira par arriver. Ils mettront peut-être un moment mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Avant que ça n'arrive, je devrai aller les chercher pour les mettre à l'abri. Surtout ma sœur...

- Eh bien, lui dit Teito la colère filtrant dans sa voix, je suis désolé Mikage. Désolé d'être la source d'autant de tes problèmes. Si j'avais pu m'enfuir seul sans t'impliquer toi ou ceux à qui tu tiens, je l'aurais fait !

Il se retourna et partit d'un pas rapide, laissant Mikage figé sur place. Teito était en colère oui. Mais plus contre lui-même que contre Mikage. Il s'en voulait d'être comme ça. Mikage n'y était pour rien. Il se retrouva devant une grande fontaine sans trop savoir comment. Teito s'assit sur le rebord et regarda son reflet. Il n'aimait pas l'expression que l'eau lui renvoyait. Le fait d'avoir parlé de ses souvenirs perdus et de s'être disputé avec son meilleur ami l'avait complètement bouleversé. Il se releva d'un bond pour partir, mais se heurta à quelque chose et faillit tomber en arrière dans la fontaine. Heureusement, il se sentit retenu par le devant de sa tunique.

- Alors gamin ? On se promène ? Où est Mikage ?

En voyant qu'il ne disait rien et surtout qu'il ne répondait pas à sa provocation du "gamin", Frau lui attrapa le menton pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui. Il fut surprit d'y voir une expression de total désespoir.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien.

- Comment ça rien ? Tu t'es disputé avec Mikage ? Raconte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ?

- Je suis évêque. Être là pour écouter ceux qui en ont besoin fait aussi partie de mon devoir. Et je veux savoir.

Teito le regarda surprit. "Pourquoi ça l'intéresse ?"

- Il ne comprend pas, commença-t-il. Il veut que je passe cet examen.

- Et tu n'en as pas envie.

- Ce n'est pas une question d'envie ! Je ne peux pas... Comment je pourrais protéger des inconnus si je ne peux même pas protéger mon meilleur ami ?

Il s'accrocha à la tunique de l'évêque, désespéré. Frau ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

- Tu as vu la plaie qu'il avait au visage en arrivant ici ? Continua Teito. Et bien ce n'était rien en comparaison des autres blessures qu'il a dû subir par ma faute ! Il a été torturé sous mes yeux et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider... Rien du tout. Je ne suis pas assez fort.

- Alors devient fort. C'est pas en te lamentant que tu pourras protéger Mikage. Deviens plus fort et passe cet examen. Tu ne sauras jamais quelle est ta force si tu ne la mets pas à l'épreuve. Si tu réussis cet examen, ça voudra dire que tu es capable de protéger les gens. Que ce soit tes proches ou des inconnus.

- C'est pas suffisant... En restant ici je... Tu ne te rends pas compte...

- Explique-moi.

- Je l'aurais déjà fait si je le pouvais.

Frau soupira. Ce garçon était très têtu. Son secret devait vraiment être lourd à porter.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, lui dit finalement Frau, Mikage est ton meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr.

- Dans ce cas c'est tout ce qui compte. Va le trouver et sourit. Il est comme un membre de ta famille et on ne se brouille pas avec sa famille, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

En entendant ça, Teito baissa la tête, l'air sombre. Frau se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire de travers. Soudain il remarqua une goutte d'eau glisser le long de la joue du garçon.

- La pluie est vraiment chiante ! Dit Teito avant de quitter les lieux.

Frau leva la tête vers le ciel. Les nuages sombres commençaient à s'accumuler. Mais aucune goutte n'était encore tombée.

- Ouais... la pluie, dit-il ironiquement.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Votre première impression ?<p>

Réponse aux reviews :

**Pillow and blanket** : merci :) j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Loulou c'est moi** : merci d'être passée ma loulou :3 ! la suite est là tu me diras ce que tu en penses ^^

**Mai96** : Tu as raison, désolée c'était une erreur de ma part. J'ai remis le bon chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il te plaira ^^. Encore désolée.

**kangle** : merci, ça me fait infiniment plaisir :) C'est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup de reviews (T.T) mais comme toi je pense que c'est le nombre de chapitre qui fait peur aux gens. Dire que j'ai mis des mois à écrire cette fic... Domage. Le premier chapitre est une sorte de transition entre l'histoire du manga et la mienne, c'est pour ça que ça te semble familier. Mais le simple fait que Mikage se soit enfuit avec Teito change toute la donne ^^. Tu verras dans les prochains chapitres... suspens ! xD En fait l'histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle du manga. Et ne t'en fais pas, j'adore les looonnng reviews ! ;)

**Brilou** : ma cocotte ! tu as commencé cette fic, je suis trop contente *pleure de joie* presque personne ne connais ce manga et c'est vraiment dommage. C'est sûr que ça fait une différence avec Noblesse oblige lol. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire cette fic, alors il doit y avoir pas mal de fautes. Pardon d'avance. ils se sont enfui de l'armée parce que Teito est le prince de raggs et qu'il détient une pierre dans sa main droite appellée "oeil de Michael". Cette pierre est très recherchée par l'armée et ils ont voulu l'obliger à l'utiliser. Mais teito n'était encore au courant de rien et il n'avait jamais eu recours à l'oeil alors il ne savait pas trop comment faire. Et puis Mikage est venu le délivrer et dans ma fic ils s'enfuient ensemble alors que dans le manga, mikage reste sur place pour protéger les arrières de Teito. c'est très compliqué je sais lol. Bisous


	2. Vérités cachées

Chapitre 2 : Vérités cachées

Après avoir quitté Frau, Teito marchait de nouveau sous les arcades. La pluie tombait maintenant à grosses gouttes. "Dire que j'ai faillit pleurer devant cet idiot ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il me parle de ça ? Comment je pourrais savoir si on se brouille dans une famille ou non ? J'ai tout oublié de la mienne..." Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul sous l'arcade. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et fut surprit d'apercevoir une silhouette assise sur l'un des bancs de pierre qui bordaient le chemin. Il était pourtant certain qu'il n'y avait personne assis là quand il était passé devant ce banc. La personne portait une longue cape noire qui la recouvrait entièrement. Il pouvait seulement voir quelques mèches de longs cheveux violets qui sortaient de la capuche cachant le visage de cette étrange personne. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'entendait plus le bruit de la pluie. L'air semblait s'être figé autour de lui. Plus un son ne lui parvenait, c'était comme si il était devenu sourd. Le temps semblait s'être figé. Soudain, la personne se leva pour se mettre face à lui.

- Je t'attendais.

C'était la voix d'une femme. Au moins il était sûr de ne pas avoir perdu l'ouïe.

- Qui...

- Qui je suis ? L'interrompit-elle. D'où je viens ? Cela n'a aucune importance. Mais toi, sais-tu seulement qui tu es ?

- Bien sûr. Je suis Teito Klein et je viens du royaume de Raggs.

- Teito Klein... Oui, c'est ainsi que t'a nommé l'armée. Mais je te parles de ton vrai nom. Celui que tes parents t'ont donné. Et puis, tu parles du royaume de Raggs, mais sais-tu à quoi il ressemble ?

Teito ne dit rien. Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il savait seulement d'où il venait d'après une conversation qu'il avait surpris et qui lui avait apprit ses origines et le fait qu'il portait l'œil de Michael.

- Tu vois. Tu ignores tout de ton passé. Mais je peux y remédier.

- Comment ?

- Je pourrais réaliser tes trois plus grands vœux.

- Mes plus grands souhaits ?

- Oui. Je peux te rendre tes souvenirs perdus, te permettre d'avoir la force de sauver tout ceux qui auront besoin de ton aide, et même... te ramener auprès d'une personne de ta famille.

- C'est impossible...

- Faux. Rien ne m'est impossible. Pas tant que tu me fais confiance.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui.

- Confiance ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi en retour ?

- Rien du tout. Tu n'as qu'à me laisser faire. Tout ce que tu veux, je te le donnerai.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Ne te poses pas autant de questions. Laisses moi juste t'aider.

Elle était maintenant tout prêt de lui. Teito ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait autant avancé. Malgré leur proximité, il n'arrivait toujours pas à voir son visage. Lentement elle leva la main vers lui et il eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu dois me faire confiance, et tu auras tout ce que tu as toujours désiré.

Il sentit son esprit vagabonder, l'air était devenu si chaud qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Puis la femme posa sa main sur sa joue. La surprise lui fit prendre une grande bouffée d'air. La main de la femme était froide comme de la glace. Elle posa son autre main sur le torse de Teito. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'un poids s'était posé sur son cœur. Puis elle se recula et se retourna pour partir. Teito mit du temps pour le réaliser.

- Attendez !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons bien assez tôt.

Puis elle disparut au coin du mur. Tout à coup, l'air devint plus léger. Les rayons du soleil inondèrent l'arcade. Il entendit des oiseaux chanter et des enfants rire non loin de là. Comme si le temps s'était remit en marche. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de ce qui venait de se passer. Une inconnue était apparue devant lui, sortant de nul part, et il lui avait révélé son identité. Chose qu'il n'avait même pas dite à Frau ou aux deux autres évêques. "Et si elle avait été envoyée par Ayanami ?" Il venait de mettre en danger l'église et ses habitants.

- Teito ?

Il fut tellement surprit d'entendre la voix de Mikage, qu'il faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu étais tellement plongé dans tes pensées que tu ne m'as même pas vu arriver.

- Je... Mikage ! Est-ce que tu as croisé une femme en venant ?

- Une femme ? S'étonna Mikage en se tournant vers le coin de mur par où il était arrivé. Non, tu étais seul dans ce couloir.

- Vraiment... "J'ai peut-être rêvé... Cette femme ne devait pas être vraiment ici, sinon Mikage l'aurait forcément croisée"

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ou... oui. Je te cherchais.

- Moi aussi, ça fait des heures que je te cherche partout.

- Des heures ?

- Oui ! Où étais-tu passé ?

C'était impossible, il avait quitté Mikage il y avait à peine quinze minutes. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ?

- Je... je me promenais.

- Tu sais Teito, je voulais m'excuser. Ce n'étais pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire ou pas... et je suis désolé d'avoir parlé de ma famille et de m'être autant avancé sur la tienne.

- Mikage... C'est moi qui m'excuse. J'ai vraiment réagit comme un idiot.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Frau et il fit un sourire à son meilleur ami. Mikage en resta bouche-bée. Teito avait sourit ! Ça faisait si longtemps. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Teito était si surprit qu'il ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Hey ! Lâche-moi Mikage ! Lui ordonna-t-il en essayant de lui faire relâcher sa prise.

- Teito. N'oublie jamais que quel que soit ton passé, tu fais partie de ma famille. Quand j'ai dit que je voulais la protéger, ça t'incluait toi. Tu es comme mon frère.

Teito en resta muet. Mikage ne pouvait pas lui faire plus plaisir. Gêné, il lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? A part, pareil pour toi Mikage.

Mikage rougit sous le coup de la surprise. Jamais Teito ne lui avait dit une chose pareille. Il avait toujours espéré qu'ils resteraient les meilleurs amis du monde, soudés comme deux frères. Et Teito venait de confirmer ses espoirs. Il était si heureux qu'il aurait pu en pleurer. Mais il savait que cela ne ferait que gêner Teito. Soudain, il éclata de rire en prenant la tête de Teito sous son bras et il lui frotta la tête en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Toi alors ! T'as pas fini de me surprendre !

- Arrête ! Lâche moi ! Je retire ce que je viens de dire, t'es pas mon ami !

En entendant cela, Mikage rit encore plus fort avant de le relâcher. Teito essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Tout à coup, les rires d'enfant qu'il avait entendu se rapprochèrent et un petit garçon brun qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans sortit de l'un des buissons. Il se cogna contre Teito dans sa course et faillit retomber en arrière. Heureusement, Teito le rattrapa de justesse. Il leva ses grands yeux bleus surpris vers lui.

- Fais attention, lui dit Teito. Tu aurais pu te faire mal.

Soudain, un autre garçon du même âge, les cheveux châtain clair et les yeux verts, sortit du même endroit en criant :

- Je t'ai trouvé Kora !

- C'est pas du jeu Yuta ! J'ai pas eu le temps de me cacher. Je suis tombé sur cet Oni-chan très gentil.

- O...oni-chan ? Balbutia Teito.

- Tu t'appelles comment oni-chan ? Lui demanda le garçon.

- Teito... mais...

- Teito ni-chan alors ?

- Non ne...

- C'est ça ! l'interrompit Mikage. Et moi je m'appelle Mikage. Vous vivez ici ?

- Oui ! Répondit Kora. Et Yuta est mon meilleur ami !

- C'est pareil pour moi et Teito ni-chan.

- Ne commence pas à m'appeler comme ça !

Soudain la cloche de l'église sonna, annonçant le repas du soir.

- Dites les enfants, vous pourriez nous montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger ? Teito ni-chan s'est perdu alors...

Le ni-chan en question lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

- Parle pour toi !

- Oui ! Suivez-nous ! s'exclama Kora.

Ils les conduisirent jusqu'à la salle à manger et s'assirent à la même table qu'eux. Ils ne voulaient plus les lâcher. Kora était d'un caractère curieux et énergique. Quant à Yuta, il était plus calme que son ami mais on sentait qu'il ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation. Mikage s'amusait avec eux, et il se servait d'eux pour se moquer de Teito. Celui-ci ne dit pas grand chose pendant tout le repas. Il avait arrêté de répondre aux questions de Kora, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de revenir à la charge, et il espérait que Mikage arrêterait de se comporter comme un gamin. Mais la vérité c'est que ces deux enfants l'intriguaient. Depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés, un étrange sentiment de familiarité l'avait envahit. C'était comme si il les avait toujours connus. Comme si quelque chose les liait. Surtout Kora. Quand il l'avait touché, il avait ressentit comme une immense chaleur envahir son cœur. Le poids qu'il avait sentit quelques minutes plus tôt s'était allégé. Ce fut sur cette impression qu'il partit se coucher. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. La femme qu'il avait rencontré cet après-midi l'angoissait. Lentement, il se leva de son lit pour ne pas réveiller Mikage. Il marcha un moment avant de se retrouver devant le pont qui menait aux grilles d'entrée. De l'autre côté, Ayanami devait le chercher. Mikage avait raison, il finirait forcément par arriver jusqu'ici. Et si cette femme était vraiment une espionne, cela ne saurait tarder. "Peut-être devrais-je quitter l'église avant que ça n'arrive". Il fit un pas en avant.

- Alors ? On prend la fuite ?

Il se retourna d'un bond et se cogna de nouveau contre Frau.

- Aïe ! T'es aussi dur que de la pierre ! Se plaignit Teito en se massant le front.

- Je suis pas un gamin moi !

- Moi non plus !

Frau sourit en entendant cette phrase. Teito allait un peu mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

- Et toi ? Tu t'es vu ? Torse nu dehors en pleine nuit, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

En effet, Frau ne portait qu'un pantalon et des gants noirs.

- C'est des affaires d'adultes.

Teito soupira. Il en avait marre. Il se retourna pour franchir le pont quand il se sentit tiré en arrière.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

- T'es aveugle ? Je m'en vais. Le gamin commence à en avoir marre de tes réflexions.

- Et tu comptes abandonner ton meilleur ami ici pour une raison pareille ?

- C'est pas la seule raison.

- Ah oui ! La raison que tu ne peux pas m'expliquer.

- C'est ça, maintenant lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Je t'ai demandé de me lâcher !

Il saisit le bras de Frau pour essayer de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, Teito resta cloué sur place, immobile. Frau se demanda d'abord ce qui lui arrivait. Puis quand il vit la main de Teito sur son bras, il se dégagea brusquement et recula d'un pas.

- Frau... ta peau est glacée...

- C'est normal, on est en pleine nuit.

- Non, tu es aussi froid que de la glace.

Teito se souvint alors de la sensation qu'il avait eut quand la femme mystérieuse lui avait touché la joue. C'était la même. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, dit Frau.

- Dis-moi pourquoi ta peau est si froide.

- Alors dis-moi, pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

Teito ne dit rien. Il s'était fait avoir. Maintenant il était curieux mais il ne pouvait pas parler de l'œil à Frau.

- Je ne suis pas un criminel, finit-il par dire.

- Ah non ?

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'était pas la raison de mes chaînes. On me recherche.

- L'armée impériale ?

- Ouais... Et ils n'hésiteront pas à ravager l'église si ils découvrent que je suis ici.

- Oh ! Alors ton départ est un acte de bonté !

- J'ai pas le droit d'impliquer les gens qui vivent ici.

- Et ceux qui vivent dehors ?

Teito resta muet.

- Tu vois. Que tu restes ou que tu partes, le problème est toujours le même. Seulement si tu restes, on pourra t'aider à te protéger toi et ton secret. Par contre si tu pars, tu feras souffrir un ami. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?

Il jeta un regard vers les grilles. Cela fit douter Frau. Il avait l'impression que ce garçon était en proie à un cruel dilemme. "J'aurais pas dû lui donner le choix". De plus, même si Teito lui avait semblé aller mieux, il se rendait compte maintenant que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Une ombre semblait avoir envahi son être, tout comme devant la fontaine quand il lui avait parlé de sa famille.

- Teito !

Celui-ci sursauta et se retourna vers lui. L'ombre était passée.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas Mikage.

Frau en soupira de soulagement. Il avait vraiment cru que Teito allait s'en aller.

- Dans ce cas retourne te coucher, dit-il en se retournant pour partir.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Derrière lui, Teito n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'ai donné mon explication. Maintenant à ton tour.

"Il perd pas le nord le gamin ! Moi qui m'inquiétais pour lui !"

- Désolé mais tu ne m'as pas tout dit. Alors le marché ne tient plus.

- Quoi ? Tu te fou de moi ? Tu en sais plus sur moi que n'importe qui dans cette église, à part Mikage.

- C'est vrai. C'est pourquoi je vais te dire une seule chose sur moi. Je n'ai pas toujours eu la peau aussi froide.

Après lui avoir laissé cette énigme, il commença à partir vers le hall de l'église.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- Ya pas de sens caché.

- Alors soit plus clair.

- Je l'aurais déjà fait si je le pouvais.

- Très drôle... dit Teito en reconnaissant la phrase qu'il lui avait dite le matin même. Dis-moi au moins ce que tu faisais ici !

- Bonne nuit !

Teito se posa des questions pendant tout le retour vers la chambre. "Qu'est-ce que cet idiot de prêtre fabriquait ?". Lorsqu'il se recoucha, Mikage dormait toujours à poings fermés. "Il changera jamais celui-là". Allongé dans son lit, Teito leva la main devant lui. Il avait toujours l'impression de sentir la fraîcheur de la peau de Frau. Cet homme portait autant de secret que lui-même.

- Pffff... à cause de lui, marmonna-t-il, j'ai encore plus de mal à dormir.

* * *

><p><span>Réponse aux reviews<span> :

**Brilou** : *nouvelle joie* merci ! ouais il est dur et glacé... pourquoi ? ^^ tu ne connais pas le manga alors tu dois te poser des questions. n'hésite pas à me demander ;) bisous !


	3. Vérités dévoilées

Chapitre 3 : Vérités dévoilées

Quand Teito réussit enfin à s'endormir, des flots d'images envahirent son esprit :

_Tout était recouvert de neige. Un petit garçon d'à peine quatres ans marchait dans le froid, s'enfonçant presque complètement dans la poudreuse. Cependant, il avançait avec précaution, protégeant quelque chose au creux de ses mains. Soudain, des appels se firent entendre et une silhouette apparu non loin de là. Dès que la personne l'aperçut, elle courut immédiatement vers lui._

_- Mon prince !_

_L'homme portait la tunique des évêques et il avait les cheveux et les yeux gris. Dès qu'il fut arrivé près de l'enfant, il le prit dans ses bras pour le protéger du froid._

_- Vous êtes gelé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? Je vous ai cherché partout._

_- Désolé._

_- Regardez-vous, dit l'évêque en riant, vous êtes couvert de neige !_

_Il leva la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux afin de faire tomber les flocons qui s'y étaient nichés._

_- Toi aussi ! Répondit le garçon en faisant de même._

_- C'est normal je vous cherche depuis un moment. Je vous signale que c'est l'heure de vos leçons._

_- Oh non ! J'avais promis à Mira de jouer avec elle._

_- Si vous n'étiez pas parti seul à l'aventure dans la neige, vous auriez pu jouer avec votre sœur. Pourquoi êtes-vous sorti ? C'était très dangereux, vous auriez pu vous perdre ou mourir de froid. Je vous signale que vous êtes l'héritier du royaume de Raggs !_

_- J'ai vu quelque chose à travers la fenêtre. Regarde, j'ai réussi à en ramener une._

_Doucement, il entrouvrit ses mains pour dévoiler une rose argentée. L'homme en resta bouche bée._

_- Eh bien, voilà qui est intéressant. Cette fleur est très rare vous savez. Je ne n'aurais jamais imaginé en voir une pousser ici. Mais bon, avec vous mon prince, je suppose que tout est possible._

_- C'est un vrai trésor alors ?_

_- En effet._

_- Alors je vais la donner à maman !_

_L'évêque sourit devant la joie innocente du jeune garçon._

_- Elle en sera très heureuse, j'en suis sûr._

_Et il emmena le petit prince vers l'intérieur._

Soudain, le décors changea, et d'autres images remplacèrent les précédentes.

_Le petit garçon marchait maintenant dans un couloir bordé par de nombreuses fenêtres. A l'extérieur, la neige de l'hiver avait laissé place au printemps. Il semblait pressé et il arriva dans un couloir où de nombreuses portes occupaient les murs. Il les ouvrit une par une, jetant à chaque fois un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Soudain, il entendit le son de la mélodie d'un piano tout proche. Il se mit à courir en direction de la musique comme si il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et arriva devant une porte entrebâillée. La personne jouant du piano était bien derrière cette porte. Doucement, il poussa le bâtant afin de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il se faufila à l'intérieur et resta debout près de la porte. Il observa la femme assise au piano qui lui tournait le dos, la lumière du soleil révélant des reflets sur ses longs cheveux violets relevés pas une barrette où une rose argentée y était accrochée. A ses pieds, une petite fille aux cheveux de la même couleur se tenait au bas de la robe de cette femme, regardant avec admiration ses doigts survoler le clavier. Le petit garçon ne fit rien pour indiquer sa présence. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu interrompre cette mélodie, un son si familier, qu'il avait déjà entendu des dizaines de fois et qui ne pouvait être jouée que par une personne. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Puis sur une note douce, la musique s'arrêta. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut un moment aveuglé par la forte lumière du soleil qui illuminait la pièce. Soudain la petite fille se tourna vers lui et lorsqu'elle le vit, un magnifique sourire de joie éclaira son visage. C'est tout ce qu'il put voir, car la lumière était encore trop forte pour ses yeux._

_- Tiashe ni-chan !_

_La femme se retourna à son tour. Elle se leva puis posa un genoux à terre en écartant les bras. Immédiatement, le petit garçon alla se jeter à son cou. Avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque, il pu voir le regard plein de tendresse dans les yeux mauves de sa mère._

Teito se réveilla en sursaut. Ce qu'il venait de voir était beaucoup plus qu'un rêve. A son tour, Mikage se réveilla instantanément en l'entendant essayer de reprendre sa respiration. Teito avait l'air chamboulé, concentré. En fait il essayait de se rappeler de chaque détails afin de les graver dans sa mémoire pour toujours.

- Teito ?

- Mikage ! Je... je me suis souvenu !

- Souvenu de quoi ?

- Mon passé ! Enfin, une petite partie... Mais ça n'a pas d'importance ! Je me souviens !

Il était tout simplement heureux. Mikage n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Comment c'est possible ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je...je ne sais pas.

Soudain Teito repensa à ce que lui avait dit la femme sous l'arcade. Elle lui avait promis de lui rendre ses souvenirs. Est-ce que cela avait vraiment un rapport avec elle ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta Mikage.

- Rien... J'ai seulement du mal à croire que je me sois souvenu de mon passé aussi soudainement. Et tu sais quoi Mikage ? J'ai une sœur... Mira. Enfin... j'en avais une. A l'heure qu'il est, elle est sûrement...

- Ne désespère pas ! Je suis sûr que ta sœur vit quelque part. Un jour tu la retrouveras.

- La retrouver... maintenant c'est mon plus grand souhait ! Dit-il en posant sa tête contre ses genoux.

- Tu y arriveras.

- J'ai aussi vu le visage de ma mère. Elle, je suis certain de ne plus jamais la revoir, tout comme mon père.

C'était vrai, l'empire avait tué ses parents. Mais sa sœur avait-elle pu réchapper au massacre tout comme lui ? "Mon Dieu, faites que oui !". Après s'être habillés, ils partirent faire un tour. Teito n'avait pas du tout envie de manger. Le fait de savoir que la petite fille qui lui avait sourit avec tant de joie pourrait déjà avoir disparu et qu'il n'aurait peut-être jamais l'occasion de revoir ce sourire si chaleureux... ça le préoccupait. Ils étaient de nouveau sous l'arcade et après quelques minutes, ils tombèrent sur les trois évêques. Lorsque Teito leva le regard vers Frau, celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire en coin. "J'aurais dû me barrer d'ici rien que pour le faire chier !" pensa Teito.

- Bien dormit gamin ?

- Et toi ? Répondit Teito du tac au tac. T'as pas eu trop froid cette nuit ?

Frau sourit en entendant sa question. Il ne comptait pas le lâcher. Mais il remarqua aussi que Teito était de nouveau un peu déprimé. "C'est une vraie maladie chez lui !". Soudain, ses pensées furent interrompues par le petit Kora qui venait d'apparaître de derrière les pans de la tunique de Labrador, suivit plus calmement par Yuta.

- Teito ni-chan ! s'écria-t-il en allant s'accrocher à la tunique de Teito.

En entendant cette phrase si semblable à celle qu'avait prononcé sa sœur dans son rêve, le visage de Teito se troubla. La tristesse l'envahi. Yuta était resté à quelques pas d'eux mais il observait intensément le visage de Teito.

- Tu es triste Teito-kun ? Lui demanda le petit garçon inquiet par l'expression que Teito venait de faire.

Celui-ci le regarda surprit. Il avait parfaitement vu à travers lui. "Est-ce que je suis aussi transparent ?". La question de Yuta avait rendu Kora inquiet, lui aussi.

- Teito ni-chan, tu pleures ?

Teito les observa tous les deux. Kora s'accrochait de plus en plus fort à sa tunique et Yuta s'était rapproché à côté de son ami. Leurs yeux reflétaient la plus grande inquiétude.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais très bien.

- Tu es sûr ?

Ces enfants avaient sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui et ils voulaient s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Teito sourit doucement en soupirant. Puis il posa ses mains sur leur tête avant de leur ébouriffer les cheveux énergiquement.

- Mais oui ! Maintenant allez vous amuser. C'est une belle journée.

Rassurés, les garçons partirent en courant jouer dans la cours. Teito se rapprocha des évêques pour mieux les observer. Les voir jouer et rire ainsi lui remontait un peu le moral.

- Vous pouvez me parler de Kora et de Yuta ? Demanda-t-il aux évêques. Depuis quand sont-ils ici ?

- Kora est ici depuis sa naissance, expliqua Castor. Sa mère est arrivée ici il y a cinq ans, enceinte et sur le point de mettre son enfant au monde. Les sœurs s'en sont tout de suite occupées et quelques heures plus tard, l'enfant était né. Mais la mère n'a pas survécu à l'accouchement. Elle a juste eu le temps de donner un nom à son fils et de me confier un médaillon qu'elle m'a fait promettre de lui donner afin qu'il le conserve précieusement. Vous n'imaginez pas ma surprise lorsque j'ai examiné ce médaillon de plus près.

- Il représentait quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda Mikage.

- Tout à fait. Il s'agissait de l'emblème de l'un des deux clans protecteurs de la famille royale de Raggs.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Teito.

- A l'évidence, cette femme était l'une des anciennes habitante du royaume détruit par l'empire.

- Mais... commença Teito. C'est pas possible ! Ça faisait déjà cinq ans que la guerre s'était terminée. Je pensais que tous les anciens habitants de Raggs étaient soit morts soit devenus esclaves.

- Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait que cette femme ait survécu en liberté pendant cinq ans et quelle soit enceinte prouve que plusieurs personnes ont réchappé au massacre.

- C'est pas croyable... Alors peut-être que...

Teito leva la tête vers Mikage. Il y avait peut-être un espoir pour Mira.

- Mais ce ne fut pas le seul indice que nous trouvâmes, continua Castor. Il y a deux ans, Frau a trouvé un petit garçon errant dans les rues de la ville. Il avait à peine trois ans, portait des guenilles et il devait mourir de faim. Frau la ramené lorsqu'il a aperçut le même genre de médaillon au cou du garçon.

- Il s'est laissé faire quand je l'ai emmené. Il n'a pas dit un mot, se contentant de s'accrocher le plus fort possible à moi comme si il avait peur que je change d'avis et que je le ramène là où je l'avais prit. Il s'agissait de Yuta.

- Son médaillon représentait l'emblème du deuxième clan protecteur, précisa Castor.

- Lorsque j'ai soigné ses blessures, dit Labrador, Yuta n'a pas bronché. J'ai bien vu qu'il se retenait de pleurer pour avoir l'air courageux. Il devait avoir peur qu'on ne se débarrasse de lui s'il montrait la moindre faiblesse. Vous vous rendez compte ? Et il n'avait que trois ans ! Ce petit garçon à toujours été d'un naturel calme, mais il écoute et observe tout.

- C'est dément ! s'exclama Mikage.

- Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, dit Castor, ces deux garçons ne se sont jamais quittés une seconde. C'est comme s'ils savaient qu'ils étaient liés par quelque chose de fort.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Teito ? Demanda Mikage à voix basse.

Soudain, il se rendit compte que son ami n'était plus à côté de lui. Il s'était avancé dans la cours jetant des regards dans tous les sens.

- Teito ?

- Chut ! Vous entendez ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ?

Teito tendit l'oreille. Il entendait parfaitement une sorte de raclement, comme si on déplaçait quelque chose sur de la pierre. Il leva la tête et aperçut enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Quelqu'un était en train de pousser une statue vers le bord d'un des ponts de l'église. Alors Teito vit avec horreur cette statue tomber dans le vide, juste au dessus de l'endroit où Kora et Yuta jouaient. Il s'élança à toute vitesse et attrapa les enfants pour les protéger avec son propre corps. Il n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer, la statue allait les percuter d'une seconde à l'autre. Puis un immense nuage de poussière enveloppa la cours toute entière. Mort d'inquiétude, Mikage cherchait son ami.

- Teito ! Où es-tu ?

Soudain, il se figea. La statue représentant un ange était là, juste au-dessus de son meilleur ami. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'il vit qu'elle ne l'avait pas écrasé. Elle était maintenue en l'air par de nombreuses ramifications sortant de la main de Teito. "L'œil de Michael !". Teito fit basculer doucement la statue sur le côté et la déposa au sol. Puis les ramifications disparurent à l'intérieur de sa main. Il serrait toujours les garçons contre lui, même si le danger était écarté. Kora et Yuta avaient vu ce que Teito avait fait pour les sauver et ils se demandaient ce que tout ça pouvais bien signifier. Ils étaient perdus et apeurés. Enfin, Teito desserra son étreinte et se recula pour voir leur visage. Ils étaient complètement terrifiés par ce qui s'était passé, quelques larmes commençant à couler sur leurs joues. Cela déchira le cœur de Teito et il les reprit dans ses bras pour les rassurer. Ils pleurèrent contre lui, ayant eu peur autant pour eux que pour Teito.

- C'est terminé, leur dit-il d'une voix faible. Tout va bien maintenant.

- Teito-kun, lui dit Castor en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. On va s'occuper d'eux.

Labrador et Castor prirent les enfants dans leurs bras, puis posèrent l'une de leur main sur leur tête. Une légère lumière blanche apparut. Puis elle s'éteignit, les enfants étant maintenant profondément endormis. Teito était épuisé, s'aidant d'une de ses mains au sol pour se maintenir accroupi alors qu'il vacillait. L'œil lui avait fait utiliser beaucoup d'énergie.

- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

- Nous avons effacé leurs souvenirs de cette journée, répondit Castor.

Teito fronça les sourcils, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un zaiphon pouvant altérer la mémoire. Mikage s'était penché sur lui pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais Teito repoussa sa main. Il essayait de scruter l'endroit d'où la statue était tombée. Ce fut avec un frisson qu'il vit ce qu'il cherchait. Il se releva d'un bond, la colère le stimulant de nouveau. Puis il courut vers les arcades afin de trouver un passage pour retrouver la personne qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Il entendit la voix de Mikage l'appeler, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Teito courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Enfin un couloir s'ouvrit sur sa gauche. Quelqu'un se tenait debout devant lui dans la pénombre.

- C'était vous n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la silhouette encapuchonnée.

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se reverrait bientôt.

- Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de tuer Kora et Yuta ? Répondez !

- Mais je n'ai fait que réaliser un de tes souhait.

- Pardon ? MON souhait ? Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de vous en prendre à deux enfants innocents !

- J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu voulais avoir le pouvoir de protéger ceux qui avaient besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai fait que t'en donner la possibilité en réveillant ta force endormie.

- En mettant Kora et Yuta en danger ? Vous vous foutez de moi !

- Et alors ? Que ce soit eux où n'importe qui d'autre, quelle importance ?

- Ce sont des enfants ! Vous ne savez pas... vous n'avez pas vu leur expression terrifiée ! Ils seront traumatisés pour le restant de leurs jours ! Même s'ils ont oublié ce qui s'est passé, le mal est fait ! Avec leurs souvenirs de l'incident, ils ont aussi perdu celui du moment de joie qu'ils vivaient avant que vous n'interveniez !

- Tant de chichis pour quelques malheureuses minutes de joie ! Sois content, ton vœux a été exaucé.

- Ce n'était pas mon souhait ! D'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé !

- Je l'ai vu dans ton cœur, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

- N'avancez pas !

- Tu me fais de la peine tu sais. Moi qui croyais que tu serais heureux de me revoir ! Après tout ce temps.

- Qui êtes vous ?

Elle était maintenant tout près de lui. Lentement, elle baissa son capuchon. En voyant son visage, Teito resta pétrifié. Ce visage ! Le même que dans son rêve.

- Mam...

Son souffle se coupa d'un coup, un énorme poids sur sa poitrine l'empêchait de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et il se sentit soulevé à quelques centimètres du sol. La femme lui caressait la joue de sa main glacée, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- C'est vraiment dommage, tu sais. Ça aurait pu se passer sans douleur et tu aurais même pu obtenir ton troisième vœux. Mais tu en as décidé autrement.

Teito commençait à se sentir partir. Il allait mourir dans ce couloir, sans avoir pu retrouver Mira et ce n'était même pas des mains d'Ayanami mais d'une femme qui avait le même visage que sa mère. Soudain, il s'écroula au sol, toussant et prenant de grandes inspirations. En levant la tête, il vit qu'une immense faux avait transpercé la femme. Enfin... ce n'était plus vraiment une femme. Le visage de sa mère n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses yeux n'étaient que deux orbites vides. Son expression de douleur se changea en fureur noire. Deux immenses ailles sombres apparurent dans son dos et elle s'extirpa de la faux. Elle tendit un bras vers Teito mais fut repoussée par une vague de zaiphon.

- Ne le touche pas, ordonna la voix de Frau.

- Il est à moi !

- Ce garçon n'appartient à personne.

- Son âme m'appartient ! Deux de ses vœux se sont déjà réalisés et le troisième ne saurait tarder.

- Tu parles trop.

Frau s'élança vers elle, tentant de la faucher. Mais elle le repoussa d'un coup d'une de ses grandes ailes et l'envoya valser au bout du couloir. Lentement, elle s'approcha de Teito. Il vit un sang noir couler de sa bouche, sa peau était devenue aussi sèche que celle d'un cadavre. Lorsqu'elle tendit une main vers lui, il eut un mouvement de recul. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, son expression figée dans la surprise. Frau lui avait coupé les ailes d'un coup et elle se transforma lentement en poussière, ne laissant rien derrière elle.

Au même moment, les grilles de l'église s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer les visiteurs venus prier ou demander de l'aide aux évêques. Parmi eux, une silhouette encapuchonnée marchait le long du pont principal. Elle s'arrêta subitement en plein milieu du pont, et tourna la tête en direction de l'endroit où Teito se trouvait. Une bourrasque fit voler quelques unes de ses mèches violettes et une clochette retentit doucement.

De son côté, Frau fit disparaître sa faux et il se tourna vers Teito. Il était toujours au sol, regardant l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître la créature. Il avait une main agrippée à sa tunique au niveau de la poitrine comme s'il avait mal et il prenait encore de grandes inspirations. Frau fronça les sourcils, se pencha vers et lui attrapa le bras. D'un mouvement rapide il le jeta sur son épaule.

- Hé ! Protesta Teito.

Frau se dirigea vers la porte du couloir la plus proche. Il entra dans la chambre avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Ils y trouvèrent deux lits, une armoire et un bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Repose-moi tout de suite ! Frau !

Soudain Frau le jeta sur l'un des lits. Teito en eu le souffle coupé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Frau se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa le devant de sa tunique qu'il déchira. Il révéla une marque circulaire sur le torse de Teito.

- J'en étais sûr.

Il enleva l'un de ses gants démasquant un tatouage sur le dos de sa main, puis il la tendit vers Teito.

- Quoi ?

Soudain il sentit les doigts de Frau s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, lui faisant pousser un cri de surprise. La vue de Teito se troubla. De nouvelles images se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

_Le petit garçon était à présent assis devant un bureau, juste en face d'une fenêtre. Il sommeillait, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés au-dessus d'un épais livre. Soudain, il leva la tête en entendant les rires d'une petite fille. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre et aperçu sa petite sœur courant après un papillon bleu dans un champ de pissenlits. Une nonne tentait de la suivre, les bras tendus devant elle comme pour prévenir toute chute à la petite fille. Soudain Mira trébucha et s'étala sur le ventre faisant s'élever les fleurs dans le ciel._

_- Princesse ! s'écria la sœur en se penchant sur elle pour voir si elle s'était fait mal._

_La petite fille se releva d'un bond en riant et repartit courir derrière les papillons._

_- Oh... soupira la sœur. Vous allez me rendre folle !_

_Le petit garçon rit en voyant faire sa sœur, puis il fut coupé par une main posée sur son épaule. L'évêque lui aussi souriait._

_- On s'amuse bien ? Je ne pensais pas que mes leçons pouvaient être aussi hilarantes._

_- Désolé, Fia Kreuz-sama, je me suis endormi. Et Mira est si joyeuse aujourd'hui._

_- Si vous vous dépêchez, vous pourrez aller rejoindre votre sœur._

_- Vraiment ? Alors vite ! Quelle est la suite du programme ?_

_- Regardez, ça pourrait vous intéresser._

_L'évêque posa le livre ouvert qu'il tenait dans les mains devant le garçon. De nombreux signes y étaient répertoriés._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- Ce sont les emblèmes des 07-ghost. Voici celui de Zehel, dit l'évêque en pointant un des signes, et celui-ci..._

_- Woaw ! Le coupa le garçon. C'est trop cool !_

_L'évêque rit en posant une main sur la tête du prince._

_- J'en étais sûr !_

Soudain Teito reprit conscience, ses larmes de douleur l'empêchaient de voir clairement le visage de Frau. Mais il leva les mains pour saisir le bras de l'évêque qui avait toujours les doigts enfoncés dans sa poitrine.

- Zehel... réussit à murmurer Teito.

Surprit, Frau retira sa main d'un coup sec, arrachant la marque gravée sur le torse de Teito qui retomba sur le lit dans un gémissement de douleur. Frau se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Mikage.

- Teito ! Tu vas...

Il s'arrêta net en voyant son ami prostré sur le lit, les vêtements déchirés et les larmes aux yeux. Son regard passa de Teito à Frau plusieurs fois avant de se fixer sur l'évêque, une expression de fureur l'ayant envahit.

- Non attends ! tenta de se défendre Frau. C'est un malentendu, je...

- Frau ! Aboya Castor en entrant suivit de Labrador. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Un kor a pénétré l'enceinte de l'église. Il s'en est prit au gamin.

- Un kor ? C'est impossible, nous l'aurions senti.

- Et pourtant il était plutôt puissant. Il avait même prit une forme humaine.

- Forme humaine ? Comment c'est possible ? Tu penses que c'est lui que tu as sentis hier ?

"Voilà donc ce qu'il faisait hier soir" pensa Teito. "Il chassait cette femme !"

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Frau. Ce kor était bizarre. Il s'est désintégré après que je lui ai coupé les ailes. Ça signifie qu'il ne possédait personne. C'était un véritable kor à forme humaine. Je n'en avais jamais vu un aussi puissant. Pourtant il a réussit à masquer sa présence... Il a peut-être été envoyé ici.

- Mais par qui ? Qui pourrait cacher la présence d'un tel kor sous notre nez ?

- C'est à eux qu'il faut le demander.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Teito et Mikage qui étaient en grande conversation.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être lui ?

- Rien que d'y penser... répondit Teito à son ami. Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

- Savoir quoi ?

- Ce kor avait le visage de ma mère.

- Ta mère ? S'étonna Mikage.

- Lorsqu'un kor prend forme humaine, lui dit Labrador, il utilise le plus souvent le visage d'une personne familière afin de mieux attirer sa proie.

- On s'en fiche ! s'exclama Frau. Ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir qui l'a envoyé. Alors si vous savez quelque chose, c'est le moment de parler !

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux. Leur obstination fit soupirer Frau.

- Écoutez. Si vous continuez de ne rien vouloir nous dire on ne pourra pas vous aider. De plus, la personne qui a envoyé ce kor doit être extrêmement puissante pour que nous ne l'ayons pas repéré. C'est l'église entière et tous ses habitants que vous mettez en danger.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne fallait pas m'arrêter l'autre soir, lui fit remarquer Teito.

- Tu veux dire que c'est l'armée impériale qui nous a envoyé ce kor afin de te retrouver ? Quel genre de soldat aurait le pouvoir de contrôler un kor d'aussi loin ?

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel soldat. Son nom est Ayanami et il est très fort. J'ai eu tors d'être resté. Je m'en irai le plus vite possible.

- Eh là, doucement petit prince ! L'Eglise est l'endroit le plus sûr pour se cacher. On saura la protéger et puis ils n'ont pas le droit d'intervenir ici.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

- Eh bien vu ce que tu caches dans ta main, je pense pouvoir dire que tu es sans nul doute le prince héritier de Raggs.

- Chut ! Idiot ! s'exclama Teito. Si tu veux que je garde votre secret, va falloir que tu apprennes à la fermer, Zehel.

- Tais-toi ! Lui dit Frau en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche.

- Frau... dit dangereusement Castor.

- Non attends, laisse moi t'expliquer...

- Comment ce garçon peut-il être au courant ?

- J'ai vu la marque sur le dos de sa main, réussit à dire Teito après s'être dégagé de l'emprise de Frau. Alors c'est pour ça que ta peau est aussi froide. C'est parce que tu es...

- Mort, oui.

- Tu as retiré ton gant ! Imbécile ! s'exclama Castor en donnant un coup de poing à Frau.

- Fallait bien que je lui enlève la marque du kor !

- C'est pas une raison !

- Bien sûr que si ! Aïe !

- Hum hum, les interrompit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blond appuyé contre la porte. Je peux savoir ce qu'autant de monde fait dans ma chambre ?

- Hakuren-kun, lui dit Labrador. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Et vous ?

- Un peu moins d'impertinence jeune homme ! Lui dit Frau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que nous sommes dans ta chambre ? Lui demanda Castor. Elles n'ont pas encore été réparties, la cérémonie aura lieu demain.

- C'est Bastien-sama qui me l'a dit.

- Ce vieux à encore trop parlé... marmonna Frau. Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Je viens d'arriver. Pourquoi ?

- Puisque ça à l'air de t'intéresser, lui dit Castor. Je vais te donner une information capitale et que très peu de gens savent. Mais tu me promet de ne le répéter à personne ?

Hakuren acquiesça et Castor se rapprocha de lui pour lui dire tout bas :

- Les bassins de l'Eglise sont de plus en plus sales. Tu devrais aller les nettoyer.

Il éclata de rire en voyant la tête que faisait Hakuren.

- Fallait pas être aussi curieux, lui fit remarquer Frau.

- Allez ! suis-moi, lui dit Castor.

Hakuren le suivit sans rien dire, la mine dépitée.

- Teito-kun ? Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? Lui demanda Labrador. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Teito acquiesça et lui emboîta le pas, Mikage et Frau marchant derrière eux. Mikage soupira, son meilleur ami avait encore eux des ennuis et comme d'habitude il n'avait pas été là pour le protéger. Ça s'était passé de la même façon lorsque Teito s'était fait arrêter par l'armée. Lorsqu'il l'avait su, il était déjà trop tard.

- Frau-san ? Dit-il tout bas.

- Oui ?

- Je vous remercie. Pour avoir sauvé Teito.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

- Hein ?

- Eh bien je commence à comprendre comment vous fonctionnez tout les deux. Vous culpabilisez pour un rien. Tu n'es pas devin, alors inutile de t'en vouloir pour quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. La prochaine fois, je suis sûr que tu seras là pour lui sauver la mise.

- Merci.

Ils arrivèrent dans un immense jardin suspendu où poussaient toutes sortes de plantes. Les rayons du soleil de midi illuminaient le jardin faisant briller les fleurs de milles couleurs. Au centre du jardin était installé un kiosque sous lequel étaient disposés une table et des chaises.

- Woaw ! s'exclama Teito.

- Pas mal hein ? Demanda Frau. C'est Lab lui-même qui s'occupe de ce jardin suspendu.

- C'est incroyable, répondit Mikage.

- Teito-kun ? Lui demanda Labrador. Puis-je savoir si tu as décidé de rester parmi nous ?

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Mikage. On a jamais décidé de partir. Attends... Tu comptais partir sans moi ?

- Attend Mikage...

- Tu avais l'intention de disparaître comme ça ? Je veux bien que tu ne veuilles pas passer cet examen, mais partir sans un mot ! J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Tu t'inquiètes trop pour les autres ! Tu as sans doute cru que tu me causais des problèmes et t'as décidé que je serais plus heureux si t'étais pas là ou un truc du genre !

- Je...

- Tu es une vraie tête de mule tu entends ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors ne pense même pas à me laisser derrière !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! Pour une fois tu vas m'écouter et rester sagement ici ! Si cet examen te fais horreur à ce point alors ne le passe pas !

- C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! Cet examen j'ai bien l'intention de le passer avec toi, alors ferme-la maintenant !

- Non je ne la fermerai pas ! Tu es...

Mikage se figea. Il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu les derniers mots de son ami.

- Tu... tu vas passer l'examen ?

- Oui ! Espèce d'ami débile !

- C'est moi que tu traites de débile ? Tu changes d'avis toutes les deux secondes ! T'avais qu'à le dire plus tôt !

- Je l'aurais fais si tu m'avais laissé en placer une !

- Eh oh ! Les jeunes ! s'exclama Frau. Cet endroit est censé rester calme. C'est Lab qui décide qui y entre alors soyez un peu plus respectueux des gens qui vous invitent.

- Désolé, répondit Mikage plus calmement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Labrador. Je suis ravi d'avoir entendu la décision de Teito-kun.

Il se retourna pour aller vers l'une des nombreuses jardinières. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une fleur dans les mains. Il la tendit à Teito qui la reconnut aussitôt. Celui-ci leva des yeux étonnés vers l'évêque qui lui souriait, lui tendant toujours la rose argentée. Teito la prit doucement dans ses mains. C'était la même que dans son rêve... La fleur qu'il avait cueillit pour sa mère. Etait-ce une coïncidence ? Comment Labrador aurait-il pu le savoir ?

- Cette fleur est très rare. Elle ne s'ouvre qu'à la lumière de la lune.

- Oui...

- Elle est synonyme d'espoir et son nom est Astel.


	4. La Première

Chapitre 4 : la première

Ils descendirent du jardin suspendu et rencontrèrent Hakuren et Castor qui revenaient des bassins. Les manches d'Hakuren étaient encore relevées et sa manière de se tenir debout montrait qu'il était épuisé.

- Vous voilà ! s'exclama Castor. Je vois que tu ne reviens pas les mains vides Teito-kun.

En effet, Teito tenait fermement entre ses main un petit vase dans lequel reposait l'Astel.

- Oui, Labrador-san m'a dit que si je la laisse dans ce vase elle ne se fanera jamais. Cette fleur est très précieuse.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop fais travailler Hakuren, dit Labrador en souriant devant la mine fatiguée de celui-ci.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien, répondit courageusement Hakuren. Mais je pense que je l'avais cherché. Je ne vous avais jamais vu ici vous deux, alors j'ai été curieux de savoir qui vous étiez et si vous alliez passer l'examen comme moi. En tout cas, je suis Hakuren Oak, dit-il en tendant la main à Mikage.

"Oak ? Il a le même nom que cet idiot de Shuri" pensa Teito. Mikage avait aussi fait le rapprochement avec le soldat qui ne les laissait jamais tranquilles lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'armée. "Comment se fait-il qu'un membre de la famille Oak se retrouve ici à vouloir devenir évêque ? Ils entrent généralement tous dans l'armée ou la politique."

Après avoir serré la main de Mikage, Hakuren se tourna vers Teito. Au moment où celui-ci avançait sa main à son tour, une silhouette encapuchonnée passa juste à côté d'eux. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir des mèches violettes avant que la personne ne le dépasse, un tintement de clochette résonnant dans le couloir. Il resta comme paralysé. En voyant que Teito ne semblait pas vouloir lui serrer la main, Hakuren se posa des questions. Il le vit soudain se retourner lâchant le vase qu'il tenait dans les mains. Hakuren le rattrapa d'un geste rapide avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Teito avait fait quelques pas vers la mystérieuse personne.

- Aria !

L'intéressée s'arrêta. Dans le hall, le silence s'installa et personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes. Soudain, la personne encapuchonnée se retourna vivement avant de s'élancer à pleine vitesse vers Teito. Frau et Castor s'interposèrent avant qu'elle n'ai pu atteindre sa cible. Frau la repoussa avec une vague de zaiphon et Castor tenta de lui ligoter les mains avec de fins fils de zaiphon. Alors qu'ils pensaient la tenir, ils virent les fils de zaiphon retomber au sol. Elle se jeta de nouveau sur eux en un éclair et balaya d'un coup de pied les jambes de Frau, le faisant tomber à terre. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il vit briller la lame d'une dague qu'elle lui plaça sur la gorge, l'un de ses pieds appuyé sur son torse pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Bonjour l'accueil ! Dit-elle.

- Aria ! Arrête, lui ordonna Teito.

Immédiatement, elle se redressa et rangea sa dague à sa ceinture en s'éloignant de Frau. Puis elle abaissa sa capuche révélant une paire d'yeux d'un vert profond ainsi que des cheveux violets relevés à l'arrière de sa tête par deux baguettes d'argent. Un immense sourire illumina son visage avant qu'elle se jette au cou de Teito.

- Te voilà enfin Teito ! Si tu savais combien de temps je t'ai cherché.

- Aria... mais où étais-tu passée ?

- On verra ça plus tard, éluda-t-elle. Je suis tellement contente !

- Nous aussi, lui dit Mikage.

- Toi aussi tu es là ! Mikage ! s'exclama-t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tout les deux.

- Alors comme ça vous connaissez cette dégénérée ? Demanda Frau.

- C'est pas parce que j'ai réussi à vous mettre à terre qu'il faut commencer à m'insulter ! s'énerva Aria.

- Elle a raison Frau, fit remarquer Labrador.

- Et puis vous m'avez attaqués en premier, ajouta Aria.

- C'est parce que tu t'es jetée sur Teito sans prévenir ! On aurait dit un assassin !

- J'étais seulement contente de le voir ! Il faut que je vous envoie un fax chaque fois que je veux m'approcher de lui ? Et puis vous êtes qui vous ? Sa nounou ?

- Je suis l'évêque responsable d'eux ! Et toi t'es qui ? Sa petite amie peut-être ?

- Jaloux ? Demanda Aria en passant un bras autour des épaules de Teito qui rougit fortement.

- Hého ! Je m'intéresse pas aux gamins ! En tout cas je le plains, avoir une petite amie aussi mal élevée que toi, ça doit être insupportable !

- Mal élevée ? Dit Aria à voix basse. Peut-être... Je ...

- Exact ! Quand on est polie on se présente !

Aria était maintenant mal à l'aise. Elle gardait les yeux baissés mais on pouvait voir qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle semblait chercher la meilleure manière de se présenter comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le faisait. Voyant son trouble, Castor intervint en donnant un coup de poing derrière le crâne de Frau.

- ça vaut aussi pour toi ! Il ne m'a pas semblé t'avoir entendu te présenter avant de la traiter de dégénérée !

- Je... Je suis désolée ! Intervint la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Aria. Je suis une amie de Teito et Mikage.

Elle avait dit cela la tête baissée dans un salut respectueux. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son visage était rouge.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Aria, dit Labrador. Je suis l'évêque Labrador, voici Castor et Frau. Quant à ce jeune homme, il se nomme Hakuren.

Il lui fit un signe de la tête lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur lui.

- Aria, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda Teito.

- Eh bien je... heu... est-ce qu'on pourrait en parler ailleurs ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

- Pas étonnant avec l'entrée fracassante que tu as faite et le coup de sang de Frau, dit Castor.

- Hé je suis pas le seul en faute !

- Venez, dit Labrador en s'éloignant du hall et des regards curieux.

Il les emmena jusqu'à l'ombre d'une cour entourée de colonnes.

- Alors Aria ? Demanda Teito. Ça fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus et on se retrouve ici par hasard.

- Eh bien... En fait je suis venue pour parler avec l'archevêque.

- Parler avec l'archevêque ? s'étonna Frau. Tu sais que c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas venir ici comme ça et demander à le voir.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que nous ne savons rien sur toi. L'archevêque est souvent confronté à des attentats et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es une experte du combat.

- Mais je n'ai pas de mauvaises intentions, je veux seulement lui parler !

- C'est facile à dire ! En plus depuis que le morveux s'est fait attaquer par un kor, on double la vigilance.

-Frau ! se plaignit Teito qui ne voulait pas qu'Aria soit au courant de son agression.

-Tu t'es fait attaquer par un kor… ? Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète. Tu as été blessé ?

Elle lui jetait des regards sous tous les angles, essayant de déceler la moindre blessure.

-Je vais bien. Et puis comme il l'a dit, ça n'arrivera plus puisque qu'ils sont tous sur leurs gardes.

- Être sur ses gardes c'est bien, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Dit-elle en portant l'une de ses main à son cou, serrant quelque chose caché sous sa cape. Je dois absolument parler à l'archevêque aujourd'hui !

- Me parler de quoi ?

Aria se retourna pleine d'espoir. Devant-elle se tenait l'archevêque accompagné par Bastien.

- Monsieur ! Dit-elle en baissant le tête devant lui pour le saluer. Je vous en prie écoutez moi. J'ai une requête à vous formuler.

- Je t'écoute mon enfant.

- Je... je voudrais que vous me permettiez de participer à l'examen pour devenir évêque.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les autres.

- Je vous en prie ! Je sais que les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'y participer. Mais... je dois passer cet examen.

- En effet, aucune femme n'a jamais passé cet examen car il était hors de question de les mêler d'aussi près au danger.

- Mais je...

- Jeune fille, connaissez-vous au moins les risques que vous prenez en me faisant une telle requête ? Les évêques sont parfois envoyés en mission dans des zones dangereuses et sont souvent confrontés à l'armée.

- Je le sais parfaitement ! Et je sais aussi très bien me défendre.

- Dans ce cas j'aimerais connaître vos motivations.

- Mes... motivations ?

- Oui. Je sais que ce genre de chose est personnel, mais il va falloir vous confier à moi si vous voulez que je vous laisse participer à l'examen.

- Enfin monsieur ! Intervint Frau. Vous n'envisagez tout de même pas de la laisser faire ?

- Frau, le stoppa Bastien. Tu n'as pas à intervenir. Laisse faire l'archevêque.

- C'est ridicule, marmonna Frau.

- Je... commença Aria. Il m'est difficile de répondre. C'est en tout cas ce que me dicte mon cœur... Je crois... Heu, je sais que ça semble... étrange. Mais j'ai le sentiment, que c'est quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose que je dois absolument faire. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je ferai tout pour réussir cet examen. Et j'y arriverai. C'est aussi une promesse que je compte bien respecter, car elle me lie à des personnes pour lesquelles je donnerais ma vie avec joie. Et... je compte bien faire tout mon possible pour apporter un peu de douceur à ce monde car à présent, je veux vivre pour les autres, avant de vivre pour moi. Alors... Je vous en supplie ! Laissez-moi participer à l'examen !

Un long silence s'en suivit. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Aria, incrédules face à ce qu'elle venait d'exprimer. Finalement l'archevêque lui dit :

- Suivez-moi.

Aria n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et elle n'était pas la seule. Ce n'est que lorsque Bastien lui fit signe de suivre l'archevêque qu'elle pu enfin bouger. Il allait lui emboîter le pas quand Frau le retint par l'épaule.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il va lui donner sa permission.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure.

Sur ce, il partit rejoindre l'archevêque.

- Mais c'est pas possible ! Apparemment je suis le seul que ça inquiète ?

- Tu veux dire que ça "dérange", fit remarquer Teito. Je te signale qu'Aria est tout aussi capable de devenir évêque que n'importe qui dans cette église.

- Alors tu es d'accord avec sa décision ?

- Je connais très bien Aria. Elle et moi nous ne sommes pas très différents. On a partagé les moments les plus sombres de nos vie. Ça nous a laissé des cicatrices qui ne se sont pas toutes refermées. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Je ne veux plus jamais la voir se blesser. Que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre ou par elle-même. Maintenant tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

- En dehors du fait de savoir se battre, lui fit remarquer Hakuren, l'examen demande aussi une certaine sagesse ainsi qu'une volonté inébranlable.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait inférieure aux hommes sur ce côté là.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Tiens.

Il lui tendit le vase contenant l'Astel qu'il avait rattrapé plus tôt.

- Merci de l'avoir rattrapé.

- Fait y un peu plus attention. J'avais cru comprendre que c'était très précieux pour toi. Ça aurait été dommage de t'infliger toi-même une autre cicatrice.

Sur ces mots, Hakuren s'éloigna avant de disparaître au coin d'un mur.

- Je le trouve sympa ce garçon, dit Mikage.

- Hum... en tout cas il comprend très vite les choses. Va falloir faire attention.

Aria ne réapparut pas avant le soir même. Teito et Mikage sortaient de la salle à manger accompagnés des trois évêques quand ils l'aperçurent en train de discuter avec Bastien.

- Aria ! s'exclama Teito avant de s'élancer vers elle. Alors ? Qu'a dit l'archevêque ?

- Eh bien, il m'a donné sa permission. Je vais passer l'examen avec vous.

- J'arrive pas à le croire !

- Moi non plus ! s'exclama Frau énervé. Non mais à quoi a-t-il bien pu penser ?

- Pas la peine de vous énerver, lui dit Aria. On a tous comprit que ça ne vous enchantait pas ! Je ne vous demande pas d'approuver, seulement de respecter la décision des autres.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton !

- ça suffit Frau ! Intervint Bastien. Labrador, veux-tu bien raccompagner ces jeunes gens à leurs chambres ?

- Bien sûr. Suivez-moi.

Lorsqu'ils furent partis , Frau se tourna vers Bastien.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'accepter sa demande ? C'est une gamine !

- Je croyais que Teito aussi était un gamin. Pourtant tu l'as encouragé à passer cet examen.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Il a un énorme potentiel qu'il maîtrisera plus facilement en devenant évêque. En plus, il a une excellente raison de vouloir passer cet examen, contrairement à elle.

- Tu veux dire qu'Aria souhaite le passer pour de mauvaises raisons ?

- Parfaitement ! Elle l'a dit elle-même, elle n'est motivée que par une simple intuition et une promesse. On ne devient pas évêque parce qu'on l'a promit !

- Il me semble qu'elle a aussi dit vouloir apporter son aide aux autres. D'ailleurs, elle a un potentiel extraordinaire, qui je crois est bien supérieur à celui de Teito.

- C'est pas possible.

- Crois-le ou non, mais elle pourrait devenir plus forte que toi.

- Hahaha, dit Frau avec ironie. Même pas en rêve.

- Nous verrons.

Labrador laissa les jeunes devant les portes de leurs chambres. Aria occupait celle voisine de Teito et Mikage.

- Alors l'archevêque t'a fait passer des tests ? Lui demanda Teito surprit.

- Oui.

- Il voulait s'assurer que tu avais toutes les qualités requises, dit Mikage.

- A vous il ne vous en a pas fait passer, lui fit remarquer Aria. C'est qu'une histoire de misogynie. Il voulaient seulement s'assurer qu'une fille soit à la hauteur des garçons.

- Tu exagères.

- Pas du tout ! Regarde comment à réagit ce Frau.

- N'écoute pas ce que te dit cet idiot, lui conseilla Teito.

- Hum... En tout cas ce qui me fait le plus plaisir, c'est de vous avoir retrouvés. Mais j'aimerais savoir comment vous êtes arrivés ici. Les soldats n'ont pas le droit d'entrer dans ce district.

- Heu... Ben en fait... commença Teito mal à l'aise. On est partis, tout comme toi. On en avait marre de suivre les ordres de l'armée.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis partie. Et je suis sûre que vous non plus. Vous me cachez quelque chose.

- Pas du tout !

- Pas la peine de me mentir Teito. Tu n'y es jamais arrivé alors c'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. De toute façon je le saurai tôt ou tard, même s'il faut que je vous tire les vers du nez !

Les deux garçons restèrent muets. Même si ça leur pesait, ils ne pouvaient pas le dire à Aria. Ça pourrait la mettre en danger. Voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien d'eux ce soir, elle prit un air courroucé avant de leur tourner le dos et de se diriger vers sa chambre. Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée, quand elle s'arrêta. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir. Puis elle soupira d'exaspération avant de se retourner brusquement pour aller les serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent cloués sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Vous êtes vraiment idiots, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Teito.

- Oui, de parfaits imbéciles. Mais bon, je vous adore c'est plus fort que moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous sachiez que quand vous me mettez à l'écart de choses très importantes voir dangereuses, ça m'inquiète encore plus que si j'étais au courant. Alors je vous en supplie, faites attention à vous.

En entendant cela, ils lui rendirent son étreinte.

- T'en fait pas, lui dit Teito. On va très bien.

- Me mentir n'arrange pas les choses tu sais.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu le sais très bien, il est impossible que tu l'aies oublié. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. Rendez-vous demain devant les portes de la chapelle pour la cérémonie.

Puis elle partit rejoindre sa chambre sans un mot de plus. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans la leur et commencèrent à se changer avant d'aller se coucher. Teito repensait à ce qu'Aria lui avait dit. "Évidement, elle aussi doit en faire des cauchemars".

- Elle m'inquiète, dit soudain Teito.

- Aria ?

- Qui d'autre ! Je te signale qu'elle non plus n'a pas voulu nous dire pourquoi elle était partie. Et c'est elle qui veux nous faire culpabiliser ! Est-ce qu'elle s'est seulement demandé ce qu'on ressentirait après son départ ? Sans un mot en plus !

Mikage eut un petit sourire, il savait très bien ce que Teito ressentait pour Aria. Elle était plus importante que n'importe qui à ses yeux.

- J'avoue que ça m'inquiète aussi.

- Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Elle a changé. J'ai presque faillit ne pas la reconnaître quand elle est passée à côté de moi. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait devenir évêque sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, c'est comme si quelqu'un la manipulait.

- Tu y vas un peu fort. On a tous des intuitions. Et puis pour moi, elle est restée la même. Toujours aussi pleine de vie.

- C'est ce que j'espère.

- Maintenant dors. Après ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui, tu dois être épuisé.

- Ouais.


	5. Reconnaissance

Chapitre 5 : Reconnaissance

Le lendemain matin, Teito et Mikage attendaient l'arrivée d'Aria devant les portes de la chapelle. Teito faisait les cent pas en proie à une véritable agitation. Quant à Mikage, il le regardait faire immobile, les bras croisés.

- Teito tu me donne le tournis, arrête.

- Elle est en retard !

- Je le sais ! Ça fait une demi-heure que je te regarde tourner en rond.

- A quoi peut-elle bien penser ? La cérémonie va commencer dans quelques minutes. Après tout ce qu'elle disait sur l'importance de passer cet examen... On dirait qu'elle prend ça à la légère !

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas le cas. Elle ne va pas tarder.

- Mais tout le monde s'est déjà installé dans la salle !

- Alors les jeunes ? On a peur d'entrer ? Leur demanda Frau qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur. Même si vous êtes terrifiés par l'idée de franchir cette porte, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire autant de chahut. Vous êtes devant un lieu sacré je vous le rappelle.

- Ce dont j'ai peur c'est qu'Aria n'arrive pas à temps, le corrigea Teito. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je vais participer à la cérémonie.

- Comme si tu allais servir à quelque chose...

- Répète un peu gamin !

- Frau tais-toi, dit calmement Castor en lui donnant un coup de poing dans les côtes. C'est pas toi qui a dit que devant un lieu sacré il fallait rester calme ? Alors respecte tes propres directives avant de faire la leçon aux autres.

- D'où tu sors toi ? Lui demanda Frau en se tenant les côtes, plié en deux. On t'entend jamais arriver.

- C'est parce que tu es sans cesse en train de causer des problèmes.

- Vous n'auriez pas croisé Aria ? demanda Teito.

- Non, répondit Labrador. Mais elle ne devrait plus tarder, la cloche va sonner.

Et en effet, la cloche sonna au moment où il finit sa phrase.

- C'était une coïncidence ou... demanda Frau.

- Les coïncidences n'existent pas, lui répondit Labrador avec un sourire énigmatique.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Teito aperçut enfin la personne qu'il attendait.

- A ton avis ? Ça fait une heure que je t'attend ! Tu es en retard !

- Pas du tout, je suis arrivée au son de la cloche.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que seulement pour aujourd'hui tu aurais pu arriver en avance ne serait-ce que de cinq minutes ?

- A quoi ça sert ? Je suis à l'heure non ? Bon allez, on se dépêche, c'est toi qui va me mettre en retard.

Elle alla pousser doucement les portes de la chapelle afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Teito la suivit furieux "Non mais j'y crois pas !". Ils s'installèrent tous les trois côte à côte dans le fond de la salle sur les quelques places qui restaient. Les trois évêques allèrent rejoindre leurs confrères derrière l'archevêque. Frau eu même droit à un regard noir de la part de Bastien qui signifiait "C'est maintenant que tu arrives ? Espèce de bon à rien". Frau l'ignora royalement, observant l'archevêque qui s'était avancé, les bras grand ouverts comme s'il voulait serrer toute la salle dans ses bras.

- Mes cher enfants ! Cela fait des années que vous vous préparez à ce jour. L'heure de l'examen est enfin arrivé. Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous soyez nombreux à le réussir, même si je sais que certains en sortiront déçus. Mais tant que vous continuez à croire et à vous dévouer aux autres rien ne sera perdu. Aujourd'hui vous allez devenir officiellement des participants à ce concours. Je vais vous remettre à chacun une plaque que vous devrez accrocher à votre col sur laquelle sera gravé le numéro de votre équipe. En effet, la première partie de cet examen se déroule par paire. Demain, chacun de vous recevra une crosse afin que vous puissiez maîtriser parfaitement votre zaiphon. A présent, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bon courage !

Lorsqu'il eut finit, la musique venant de l'orgue se trouvant dans le fond de l'église se mit à retentir. Une jeune fille vêtue comme les sœurs était au clavier. Aria resta sans voix en remarquant qu'elle avait les doigts des mains et des pieds palmés. "Est-ce que ce serait... Kana serait sûrement heureuse de voir ça !". Ses pensées furent interrompue par la voix claironnante de l'archevêque qui appela le nom d'un des concurrents. Il lui remit une petite plaque d'argent avant d'appeler un autre nom. Teito et Mikage furent appelés l'un après l'autre et revinrent s'asseoir le sourire aux lèvres après avoir constaté qu'ils étaient dans la même équipe. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Aria d'être appelée. Contrairement aux autres, son nom féminin provoqua un élan de murmures dans la salle. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour se diriger vers l'allée principale, tous les regards incrédules et les murmures redoublèrent. Les ignorant, elle alla rejoindre l'archevêque et le salua d'un signe de tête. Il lui sourit puis se tourna vers Bastien qui tenait entre ses mains un écrin où était posée la plaque d'Aria. L'archevêque la prit et la lui remit. A ce moment, Aria fut prise d'un grand élan de sentiments qui la bouleversa. C'était comme une preuve pour elle, cette plaque représentait le fait qu'elle était acceptée ainsi que sa chance de pouvoir devenir évêque. Les larmes aux yeux, elle se courba devant lui comme elle l'avait fait en le rencontrant. Surprit, l'archevêque haussa un sourcil. Puis il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules afin de la redresser. Il lui fit lever la tête vers lui et levant sa main il fit le signe de croix sur son front avec son pouce.

- Dieu soit avec toi, lui murmura-t-il de sorte qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et lui sourit, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, tout en pressant contre elle la petite plaque. Puis elle se détourna et repartit en direction de sa place. Étant de dos, personne n'avait remarqué la larme à part l'archevêque. Cependant, alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée principale, Hakuren qui était assis le plus près du bord vit la goutte d'eau tomber au sol au moment ou elle passait près de lui. Cela l'intrigua. Qu'est-ce que l'archevêque avait-il bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état ? Une fois assise, Aria ne fit plus attention au reste de la cérémonie. Elle avait du mal à calmer ses sentiments qui l'avaient envahis sans qu'elle n'ait pu les contrôler. "Dire que j'ai pleuré devant lui ! J'espère que personne ne m'a vue..." Lorsque ce fut terminé, ils furent dans les premiers à sortir. Une fois dans le couloir Aria prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'était calmée.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Teito.

- Oui, répondit-elle trop rapidement à son goût. Tout va bien...

Disant cela, elle tourna la tête vers les personnes présentes dans le couloir. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur elle. Cependant personne ne semblait vouloir s'approcher d'eux à moins de 5 mètres.

- Je crois que tout le monde nous regarde, dit Mikage.

- C'est sûr ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? On dirait qu'on a une maladie contagieuse, dit Teito.

- C'est ma faute... lui dit faiblement Aria. Après tout je suis la première fille à passer cet examen. On dirait que beaucoup de monde partage l'avis de Frau.

- Tu n'y peux rien, lui dit gentiment Mikage.

- Tout le monde me regarde comme si j'étais une bête curieuse, certains ont même un regard méprisant. Tant que je serai là, ils se comporteront de la même manière avec vous.

Sur ce, elle fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner vers la sortie. Mais elle fut retenue par le col de sa cape avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller bien loin.

- Je peux savoir où tu vas ? Lui demanda Teito.

- Il vaut mieux que vous ne restiez pas trop près de moi. Vous auriez du mal à vous faire des amis.

Il lui donna une pichenette sur le front en soupirant.

- T'es pas croyable ! C'est **toi** notre amie ! Si les gens sont assez idiots pour te traiter de cette façon alors je ne veux pas de leur amitié. Toi et Mikage vous me suffisez amplement !

- Teito...

- Je pense la même chose, ajouta Mikage.

- Merci, leur dit-elle heureuse. Ça me fait plaisir ce que vous me dites. Mais je n'aime pas l'idée d'être la cause de votre mise à l'écart...

- Tu n'as pas à souffrir de l'idiotie des autres ! s'emporta Teito en voyant qu'elle s'inquiétait encore.

- Il a raison, l'approuva Labrador en s'avançant vers elle suivit par Frau et Castor.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir parce que tu as été autorisée à passer l'examen. C'est un grand honneur qui t'a été fait, sois en fière. Et puis je suis sûr que les gens s'apercevront vite à quel point ils se trompaient lorsque tu leur auras montré ce que tu vaux et ce que tu es prête à faire pour leur venir en aide. On ne se rend compte de la beauté d'une fleur que lorsqu'elle à éclot.

En disant cela, il porta la main vers l'oreille droite d'Aria avant de faire apparaître une rose rouge qu'il lui fixa dans les cheveux en souriant. Le visage d'Aria devint aussi rouge que la rose. Voyant cela, Teito fronça les sourcils et entraîna Aria vers l'extérieur en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Merci ! Réussit-elle à dire à Labrador avant de disparaître avec ses deux amis.

Mikage les suivit sans rien dire, un sourire en coin. La réaction de Teito était à prévoir. Il l'avait traînée jusqu'au milieu d'une des cours intérieures.

- Tu comptes m'emmener jusqu'où comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, se rendant compte de l'idiotie de son acte. Il avait simplement été aveuglé par la jalousie.

- J'en avais marre de tous ces gens qui nous fixaient, mentit-il. On peut pas parler tranquillement.

- De quoi tu veux qu'on parle ? Lui demanda Aria.

- Heu... répondit Teito prit au dépourvu, de ce que tu as fait pendant tout le temps où tu nous as quittés.

- Je ne vous en parlerai que lorsque vous aurez décidé de me dire pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés ici !

- Encore !

- Oui encore ! Parce que ça m'a l'air d'être quelque chose de très important ! Si vous vous cachez ici c'est que vous avez l'armée sur le dos.

- On se cache pas...

- A d'autres ! T'avais jamais mit les pieds dans une église, alors devenir évêque par choix ! Ne me prend pas pour une idiote.

- Toi non plus à ce que je sache ! Alors à moins que tu ne sois partie pour un pèlerinage, tu n'as pas non plus beaucoup de raisons de vouloir devenir évêque !

Aria resta muette. Elle ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Il lui était impossible de tout leur raconter. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Soudain elle aperçut Hakuren qui marchait dans leur direction, la tête baissée. Il semblait en pleine réflexion. "Alors l'archevêque lui a vraiment donné sa permission. C'est incroyable ! Cette fille doit vraiment être exceptionnelle. Je me demande ce que l'archevêque a bien pu lui dire pour la faire pleurer. Ça m'a vraiment surpris, mais bizarrement, j'ai sentis comme une chaleur lorsqu'elle est passée près de moi. Elle dégageait une sorte de grâce. C'est vraiment une très belle fille."

- Hakuren ? Lui dit Aria en voyant qu'il allait les dépasser sans se rendre compte de leur présence. A quoi tu pensais pour avoir l'air aussi perplexe ?

Il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre. "Je peux pas lui dire que je pensais justement à elle !".

- Eh bien... En fait, je me demandais... Aria ?

Elle s'était soudainement figée, le choc pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle semblait comme paniquée lorsqu'elle se tourna vers l'une des rangée de colonnes permettant de faire le lien avec une seconde cour. Sans un mot, elle s'élança à toute vitesse, les laissant derrière elle avant de disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Hakuren étonné.

Teito et Mikage secouèrent la tête, n'en sachant pas plus que lui. Ce fut Teito qui s'élança le premier dans la direction où elle était partie.

En arrivant dans la cour, elle se stoppa net, jetant des regards dans tous les sens afin de trouver ce qui l'inquiétait tellement. C'est alors qu'elle le vit, un immense kor dont les ailes noires masquaient les rayons du soleil. De nombreux participants à l'examen se tenaient à l'abri des arcades fixant sans bouger le kor ainsi que quelque chose parterre. Au sol, elle aperçut avec horreur un jeune garçon qui tentait difficilement de se relever. Personne ne semblait vouloir bouger pour aller l'aider. Le kor se précipita vers le garçon qui réussit à l'éviter en roulant sur le côté. Quand elle vit le kor se retourner vers lui, Aria se prépara à aller l'aider. Soudain, l'un des participant se décida à bouger et s'interposa entre le garçon et le kor. Il lui envoya une vague de zaiphon qui le fit reculer de quelques mètres. Le garçon se retourna pour aider l'autre à se relever.

- Vite dépêche-toi. Faut pas rester là.

Le Kor profita de cette seconde d'inattention pour se jeter sur eux. Aria courut à toute vitesse et sauta pour les pousser hors du danger, l'une des ailes du kor frôlant son bras droit. Ils retombèrent tous trois lourdement au sol. Les garçons restèrent assommés parterre tandis qu'Aria se releva d'un bond. Elle savait que le Kor ne les lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Elle lui envoya une vague de zaiphon afin de le désorienter. Puis elle fit apparaître une plaque de zaiphon sur laquelle elle prit appuis. La plaque la propulsa à plusieurs mètres de haut, la faisant passer par dessus le kor dont elle trancha les ailes. Il disparut presque instantanément. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de se diriger vers les deux garçons pour s'agenouiller près d'eux. Celui qui était venu au secours du premier commençait à peine à cligner des yeux, perdu. L'autre était toujours inconscient.

- Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Se sentant toujours en danger, le garçon leva la main pour la gifler en criant :

- Ne me touche pas !

Aria ne fit rien pour se défendre et se contenta de fermer les yeux. Cependant, la gifle ne vint pas. En levant la tête, elle aperçut Hakuren debout près d'elle. Il avait retenu la main du garçon.

- Elle vient de te sauver la vie Kyle. Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant.

- Je... je suis désolé. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendue ?

- Parce que tu as été le seul à venir au secours de ce garçon. Le fait que personne ne bouge pour l'aider m'a effarée.

- Ce n'était pas une raison pour... commença Hakuren furieux qu'elle se soit laissée faire.

- Liam ! Le coupa un autre garçon aux longs cheveux bruns.

Il s'agenouilla près du garçon toujours inconscient et le prit dans ses bras pour le redresser. Il le secoua légèrement, ce qui lui fit reprendre conscience.

- Wida ? Où suis-je ?

- Toi alors ! Toujours à me causer du souci. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Il a été attaqué par un kor, lui répondit Aria. Kyle est venu l'aider.

- Merci d'avoir aidé mon frère Kyle !

- C'est elle que tu dois remercier. Si elle n'était pas intervenue on se serait fait tuer.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda Wida.

- Aria.

- Eh bien merci Aria. Nous avons une dette envers toi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu devrais emmener ton frère à l'infirmerie. Toi aussi Kyle.

Ils acquiescèrent et Hakuren tendit la main à Aria pour l'aider à se relever. Il vit qu'elle hésitait à lui tendre sa main droite. Finalement elle tendit le bras. Il s'inquiéta en voyant sa grimace de douleur une fois relevée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui poser de questions car Teito et Mikage intervinrent.

- Aria ! s'écria Teito en accourant vers elle. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. Je vais parfaitement bien. Je n'ai même pas une égratignure !

En entendant cela, Hakuren fronça les sourcils. "Elle ment".

- Hakuren ? Tu peux m'aider à porter mon frère ? lui demanda Wida.

- Oui, j'arrive.

Ils soutinrent Liam chacun d'un côté et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Avant de tourner le coin du mur, Hakuren jeta un regard en direction d'Aria. Elle discutait toujours avec Teito et Mikage, un sourire aux lèvres qui ne paraissait pas forcé. Mais lui savait ce qu'il en était. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Labrador se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Il semblait les attendre.

- Ah ! Vous voilà. Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas mal interprété ma vision. Vous pouvez installer Liam sur ce lit.

Ils firent ce qu'il leur avait demandé puis Hakuren se tourna ver Labrador.

- Qu'avez-vous vu dans votre vision ?

- J'y ai vu l'incident avec le kor.

- Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'intervenir ? s'exclama Wida. Vous avez laissé mon frère se faire attaquer ! Il aurait pu être tué !

- Je savais que ça n'arriverais pas. Et ça a été pour lui une bonne occasion de s'améliorer. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas la seule bonne chose qui en soit ressortie, dit-il en posant son regard sur Kyle.

- Tu ne seras pas toujours là pour me sauver la mise Wida, lui dit son frère. Labrador-san a raison, il faut que j'apprenne à me débrouiller seul.

Wida ne dit plus rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Labrador. Hakuren était de son avis, le kor avait tout de même blessé plusieurs personnes.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais me retirer dans ma nouvelle chambre.

- Encore merci Hakuren, lui dit Liam.

- Ya pas de quoi.

Il allait sortir quand Labrador l'appela.

- Hakuren ! Prend ça avec toi. Tu en auras besoin.

Il lui lança un petit paquet avant qu'il ne sorte. En l'ouvrant, il découvrit un kit de soins. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu voir ?".


	6. La Paire

Chapitre 6 : La paire

Arrivé dans le couloir où se situaient les chambres réservées aux participants de l'examen, Hakuren se dirigea vers la porte où était gravé le numéro 29. Plusieurs garçons essayaient de repérer leurs chambre, espérant découvrir à l'intérieur leur coéquipier. Au moment où il posa la main sur la poignée, Hakuren se rendit compte que quelqu'un se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte. Son coéquipier semblait déjà l'attendre. Il se sentit étrangement anxieux. Sur qui était-il tombé ? Il prit une inspiration avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Voyant qui se trouvait dans la chambre, Hakuren se figea. Devant lui se tenait Aria, de dos. Elle avait posé sa cape sur le lit, révélant sa tenue. Elle était vêtue tout en noir, que ce soit son short court ou son haut dont les bretelles tombaient sur ses épaules. Même ses bottes à lacet étaient noires. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence.

-Aria ?

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui.

-Hakuren ? Tu m'as fait peur.

-Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu t'es trompée de chambre ?

-Non. Je suis bien dans la chambre 29, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui… Mais, attend tu veux dire que tu portes aussi le 29 sur ta plaque ?

-ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

-C'est pas la question.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Aria, tu es une fille !

-Oh je vois. Alors ça te dérange autant que les autres ? Tu penses qu'une fille n'est pas digne d'être ta coéquipière ?

-Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu sais que je suis un garçon…

-Oui, ça me parait évident. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là ?

-On va devoir partager la chambre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi il en faisait tout un foin.

-T'inquiète pas je prendrai pas toute la place.

Hakuren soupira de désespoir. "Cette fille est inconsciente ou elle le fait exprès ?".

-ça ne te dérange pas de partager ta chambre avec un garçon ?

-Non.

-Bon ok j'abandonne. Fais comme tu veux. Bienvenue dans la paire numéro 29, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle sembla hésiter à la lui serrer. Fronçant les sourcils, Hakuren se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de travers pour qu'elle refuse son amitié. Soudain, il se souvint de sa grimace de douleur lorsqu'il l'avait relevée. Il se rendit compte qu'Aria, lui cachait son bras droit derrière son dos. Il tendit vivement le bras pour la tourner vers lui. Une large entaille marquait le bras d'Aria, le sang s'en écoulant encore doucement.

-J'en était sûr, soupira-t-il.

-C'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit. Tu aurais dû nous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

-Teito se serait inquiété.

-Il aurait eu raison.

-Il est trop surprotecteur ! Je ne veux pas lui ajouter des soucis. Il est assez torturé par ses problèmes pour s'occuper des miens.

-Encore cette histoire de cicatrice… se dit-il à lui même.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, assis toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vais te soigner. Tu n'allais quand même pas laisser ta blessure comme ça ? ça risque de s'infecter.

- Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, je le ferai plus tard.

- J'ai dis : assis-toi.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et ouvrit la sacoche que Labrador lui avait lancé. Il savait maintenant pourquoi il la lui avait donné. Il désinfecta la plaie et commença à lui faire un bandage. Aria était restée silencieuse, il remarqua qu'elle tripotait un pendentif qu'il n'avait alors pas remarqué. C'était une très belle croix d'argent, sertit d'un cristal jaune en forme de losange. Elle le faisait glisser entre ses doigts, regardant par la fenêtre le soleil se coucher.

-C'est un très beau pendentif.

-Oh oui. Il est très précieux. Je deviendrais sûrement folle si je le perdais.

-Comment l'as-tu eu ?

-Eh bien, tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais je ne sais pas trop.

Hakuren haussa les sourcils pour lui montrer qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il la vit hésiter un instant, comme si elle pesait intérieurement le pour et le contre que lui vaudrait l'explication.

-En fait, dit-elle finalement, je l'ai reçu il y a plus d'un an. Ce soir là j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Je flottais dans les airs, si haut que je ne pouvais pas apercevoir le moindre bout de terre. Je me suis sentie si légère, si… paisible. C'est comme si mes ennuis n'existaient plus. Plus rien n'existait à par moi et l'air avec lequel je ne faisait plus qu'un. Soudain le pendentif est apparu devant moi. J'ai tendu la main pour l'attraper et c'est alors que j'ai entendu une voix. Faible au début mais qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Si forte que j'en avais mal. C'est là que j'ai compris que cette voix venait de moi. Du plus profond de moi, elle hurlait. Une vague d'émotions s'est emparée de moi sans que je puisse la contrôler. Mes larmes coulaient sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter !

Aria prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle ressentait cette douleur à l'instant même. Inquiet Hakuren posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Aria !

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, le regard confus. Elle se calma immédiatement, faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé elle continua :

-Quand je me suis réveillée, je tenais le pendentif dans ma main.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Tu avais l'air de…

Voyant qu'elle haussait les sourcils de façon interrogative, il décida de ne pas insister. "J'ai quand même pas rêvé, elle était paniquée à l'instant".

-Qu'est-ce que la voix disait ?

-Elle criait désespérément "Clé des airs".

-Clé des airs ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

-Je…je ne sais pas.

"Elle ment" pensa immédiatement Hakuren.

-Mais dès l'instant où je me suis réveillée, continua-t-elle, je me suis sentie comme en danger au sein de l'armée. Je n'avais qu'une seule idée à l'esprit : partir. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, je suis partie sans un mot.

-Est-ce que tu as pu en apprendre plus sur ce pendentif depuis ?

-Non, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

"Et rebelote !"

-Je vois. Je sors le temps que tu puisses te changer.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Aria le regardait s'éloigner, s'en voulant de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus. Mais elle avait déjà trop parlé.

-Hakuren, dit-elle avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

-Oui ?

-Merci. Pour le bandage.

-Ya pas de quoi. Une partenaire avec un bras en moins c'est pas génial.

Aria se sentit légèrement blessée. "Alors il m'a soignée seulement pour que je ne le gène pas pour l'examen…" Elle se leva et alla ouvrir l'armoire dans laquelle des tuniques blanches étaient soigneusement pliée. De son côté, Hakuren s'en voulait d'avoir dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton aussi froid. "Elle doit me prendre pour un égoïste qui ne s'occupe des autres que parce qu'ils lui sont utiles". Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se sentir vexé qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance. "Évidement puisqu'elle ne me connaît que depuis deux jours !". Il continuait de ruminer ainsi quand :

-Hakuren !

Il releva vivement la tête, Mikage venait de le sortir de son auto-flagellation mentale. Il était bien sûr accompagné de Teito. "Ils se séparent jamais ces deux là ?"

-Ah salut. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-On cherche notre chambre, la 28.

-Elle est juste en face.

-Oh, merci. Alors comme ça tu appartiens à l'équipe 29. Tu as déjà rencontré ton partenaire ?

-Heu… Oui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout devant ta chambre ? Lui demanda Teito.

-Ben, en fait…

-ça y est Hakuren, tu peux entrer ! le coupa Aria qui venait de pousser la porte.

Quand elle aperçut Teito qui la regardait avec des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes, elle comprit que ce ne serait pas simple. "Aïe, je suis mal barrée là…"

-Aria, commença-t-il, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre d'Hakuren ?

-Je me préparais à aller dormir.

-Dormir ? Où ?

-Dans mon lit bien sûr, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je dors par terre.

-Je veux dire, dans sa chambre à lui ? cria Teito de plus en plus énervé.

-Non… dans notre chambre. Je suis sa partenaire.

-Sa parten… QUOI ?

-Arrête de crier tu veux ? calme toi.

-Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Tu partages ta chambre avec un garçon Aria !

- Et alors ? Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Tu pense qu'il va m'attaquer ? T'inquiète pas, si ça arrive je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule.

-ça ne me plaît pas !

-Je le sais. Mais va falloir t'y faire parce que je suis la coéquipière d'Hakuren. Il ne l'a pas choisi alors ne t'en prend pas à lui. Maintenant je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée…

Elle retourna dans la chambre en silence. Teito toujours en colère poussa un juron avant de se diriger vers sa propre chambre, suivit par Mikage qui lança un regard d'excuse à Hakuren. Celui-ci avait été légèrement sonné après ce qu'Aria avait dit. "Elle me défend malgré la façon dont je lui ai parlé. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle pensait que j'étais déçu de me retrouver dans la même paire qu'elle.". Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Aria dormait déjà.

Aria se leva tôt le lendemain. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre pour ne pas réveiller Hakuren et parti se promener en attendant l'heure de la remise des bascules. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle marchait, lorsqu'elle crut entendre la voix de Mikage.

-Teito ? Tiens bon, ça va aller.

-Ah… ça fait un mal de chien ! Pourquoi maintenant…

-C'est sûrement parce que tu l'as utilisé l'autre jour.

Au détour d'un couloir, Aria put apercevoir ses deux amis. Teito se tenait la main droite, une expression de souffrance sur le visage. Il en avait même les larmes aux yeux.

-Teito… finit-elle par dire lorsqu'elle le vit pousser un gémissement de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

-Aria ! s'exclama Mikage surprit. Ce n'est rien, il a juste avalé quelque chose qui ne passe pas.

-Ne te fou pas de moi Mikage. Il souffre le martyre à cause de sa main droite !

-Moins fort tu veux ! réussit à articuler Teito.

-Alors explique moi.

Il la fixa un instant, puis capitula sachant très bien qu'à ce stade elle le harcèlerait jour et nuit pour qu'il lui dise la vérité.

-Ok. Mais attend un peu s'il te plaît. J'ai pas les idées claires…

Il prit plusieurs grandes inspiration jusqu'à ce que la douleur se calme. Puis il raconta tout à Aria.

-L'œil de Michael… murmura-t-elle. J'arrive pas à y croire, tu es l'héritier du royaume de Raggs ! Pas étonnant que l'armée soit à ta poursuite.

-Ne le dit à personne Aria. Ça pourrait te mettre en danger toi et toutes les personnes qui vivent ici… Si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard.

-Tu penses qu'Ayanami a envoyé le kor qui t'a attaqué ?

-J'en suis sûr.

-Alors il viendra bientôt ici, dès qu'il aura trouvé un moyen de t'atteindre directement. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans ce district.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter, tu le sais.

-Dire que tu comptais ne rien me raconter. Espèce d'idiot !

Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le bras pour le réprimander.

-Eh ! Je souffre le martyre je te signale !

-Tu l'as bien mérité. Ne me cache plus jamais un sujet pareil.

Soudain elle entendit la voix d'Hakuren qui l'appelait.

-Oh ! s'exclama Aria. La remise des crosses… Hakuren ! Je suis là !

-Aria… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? ça va bientôt commencer, je t'ai cherchée partout.

-Désolée. Je suis tombée sur Teito et Mikage.

-Oh. Bonjour.

-Bonjour Hakuren, répondit poliment Mikage.

Teito se contenta de lui lancer un regard glacial. Cela n'échappa pas à Aria qui lui donna une tape derrière la tête.

-Hé ! se plaignit-il.T'arrêtes de me frapper ?

-T'es pas possible, marmonna-t-elle. Allons y Hakuren, je dois t'avouer que je ne sais absolument pas où on doit se rendre. Merci d'être venu me chercher.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, contente qu'il ai eu cette attention.

-Ya pas de quoi, répondit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-Venez vous deux, je suis sûre que vous êtes aussi paumés que moi.

-Même pas vrai ! répondit Teito en faisant semblant de bouder.

-Héhé, on vous suit, dit Mikage en attrapant Teito par le bras.


	7. Le Test

Chapitre 7 : Le test

Hakuren les mena dans la partie centrale de l'église. La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent devait se trouver juste au-dessus de la chapelle. Elle était plutôt vaste, en forme circulaire. Tout au fond se trouvaient des escaliers de marbre blanc menant à une porte où trois symboles étaient représentés, désignant les trois états du zaiphon. Au bas des marches, des évêques se tenaient près de plusieurs tables qui avaient été dressées pour l'occasion. Des crosses reposaient sur chacune d'elles.

-Bonjour à tous ! s'exclama l'un des évêques. Je suis l'évêque Lance, le responsable de cet examen. Vous savez déjà qu'aujourd'hui chacun de vous repartira avec une crosse. Cependant, je tiens à vous prévenir. Vous devrez y faire très attention. En effet, si vous brisez votre crosse, il vous sera très difficile d'en trouver une autre qui puisse vous convenir aussi bien que l'ancienne. C'est un peu comme si c'était la crosse qui vous choisissait et non l'inverse. Mais avant cela, vous devrez tous passer un test.

Des murmures étonnés s'élevèrent. Personne n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela.

-Silence s'il vous plaît ! Ce test sert seulement à déterminer quel type de zaiphon vous maîtrisez. Ainsi vous pourrez vous avancer vers l'une de ces trois tables pour recevoir votre crosse. Vous n'aurez qu'à libérer une petite quantité de zaiphon en posant votre main sur la porte qui se trouve en haut de ces escaliers. Le sigle représentant votre type de zaiphon s'éclairera et vous répéterez la même opération devant les crosses. Je pense avoir été clair, alors commençons !

-Bon, dit Hakuren, ce n'est que ça. Finalement il n'y a pas à s'en faire.

Il se tourna vers Aria et fut surprit de la trouver les bras croisés, en plein dans ses pensées, se mordillant les lèvres avec un air très inquiet.

-Aria ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle leva des yeux angoissés vers lui.

-Je suis un peu nerveuse.

-Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant simple. Tu n'as qu'a libérer un peu de zaiphon, la porte et les crosses feront le reste.

-Oui, ça je le sais.

-En tout cas, intervint Teito, nous on sais déjà quel zaiphon on possède.

-Oui, dit Mikage. Heureusement qu'on est tous les deux du type offensif. C'est plus simple pour les entraînements.

-Comment ça se fait que vous le sachiez déjà ? Leur demanda Hakuren.

-Heu… On a dû passer des petits tests pour participer à l'examen…, tenta d'expliquer Mikage qui venait de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient trop parlé. Vu qu'on viens juste de débarquer… Bastien nous l'a dit.

-Hum… Je vois, répondit Hakuren pas trop convaincu. Alors tu dois aussi le savoir Aria ?

-Personnellement, tout ce que j'espère c'est que seul le symbole de la manipulation s'active.

"Comment ça « seul » ?" se demanda Hakuren. Puis son attention se porta sur la première personne qui avait gravit les escaliers. C'était Liam. Il avait lancé un regard inquiet à son frère avant de se retourner vers la porte. Wida lui sourit pour l'encourager. Quelques secondes plus tard le signe du soin s'alluma d'une lumière bleue. Il redescendit les marches, se plaça devant l'une des trois tables et après avoir libéré un peu de son zaiphon, une des crosses s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir dans ses mains. Il en resta cloué sur place de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Puis il alla rejoindre Wida pendant que dans la salle, des murmures enthousiastes s'élevaient. Ce fut au tour de son frère de monter les marches. Il possédait le zaiphon de manipulation. Les deux frères virent ensuite rejoindre Aria et les autres.

-Ouf ! dit Liam. J'avais peur de ne pas y arriver.

-C'est la porte qui fait tout le travail, lui dit son frère, tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je sais, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher…

-En tout cas bravo à vous, leur dit Mikage, vous avez reçus vos crosses, j'ai hâte que ce soit mon tour.

-Héhé ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai la meilleure des crosses, dit Teito en se frottant les mains.

En entendant cela, Mikage fut prit de fou rire. Teito se sentit légèrement vexé.

-Hé ! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

-Désolé… Mais rêve pas mon vieux, ma crosse sera forcément la meilleure.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

-Ne vous battez pas, les calma Hakuren. Ça ne sert à rien, en un sens la crosse qui nous choisit est toujours la meilleure pour chacun de nous. C'est ce que voulait dire l'évêque Lance.

Tour à tour, ils montèrent les marches et reçurent leur bascule. Aria attendait son tour, fixant la porte avec des yeux pleins d'angoisse. Hakuren ne savait pas quoi faire pour la rassurer, surtout qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était aussi inquiète. Lorsqu'il fut appelé, le signe de la manipulation s'éclaira. Il était plutôt content d'avoir le même zaiphon qu'Aria. Comme l'avait dit Mikage, il était plus facile de s'entraîner ensemble quand on possédait le même zaiphon. Aria sursauta violemment quand on appela son nom juste après celui d'Hakuren. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais au moment de les monter elle s'arrêta. Elle fit subitement demi-tour pour se diriger vers l'évêque Lance.

-Que vous arrive-t-il mademoiselle ?

-Eh bien je… Je sais déjà que mon zaiphon est de la manipulation. Il n'est donc pas nécessaire que je passe ce test.

-Même si vous me dites cela, nous nous devons de le vérifier pour que vous obteniez la bonne crosse.

-Mais…

-Ce test est obligatoire, la coupa-t-il. Si vous ne voulez pas le passer, je vais vous demander de sortir de cette salle.

Elle soupira impuissante, avant de monter les marches presque à reculons. Une fois devant la porte, elle leva les yeux vers les trois signes, se mordant les lèvres. "Bon allez, il suffit que je ne libère qu'une toute toute petite quantité de zaiphon. Ça va aller Aria." Elle prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle libéra son zaiphon, elle entendit presque immédiatement une vague de murmures s'élever derrière. Elle ouvrit lentement un œil et vit que ce qu'elle redoutait s'était produit. Le signe de la manipulation brillait effectivement d'une lumière verte intense. Cependant, les signes du soin et de l'offensif s'étaient aussi mis à briller bien que plus faiblement. Elle soupira désespérée.

-Eh voilà ! marmonna-t-elle en redescendant les escaliers. Bravo Aria, tu t'es encore faite remarquée…

Et alors qu'elle pensait que rien de pire ne pouvait arriver, elle se plaça rapidement devant la table de la manipulation. Lorsqu'elle libéra de nouveau son zaiphon elle fut surprise de voir toutes les crosses de la salle vibrer intensément. Plusieurs crosses de la table de manipulation s'élevèrent ensuite dans les airs. Voyant cela, elle fit un pas en arrière, effrayée par toutes ces crosses qui risquaient de foncer sur elle. Une seule crosse bougea, mais elle s'élança vers elle à une telle vitesse que lorsqu'Aria l'attrapa, elle fut projetée a terre. La crosse l'avait frappée avec une telle force qu'Aria avait glissé sur le sol sur plusieurs mètres. Quelques secondes plus tard, toutes les autres crosses retombèrent au sol. Aria n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, toujours allongée par terre.

-Aria ! S'exclama Teito qui s'élança vers elle suivit de près par Hakuren et les autres.

En s'agenouillant près d'elle, il se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours consciente. Elle était seulement trop choquée pour bouger. Elle tenait sa crosse de toutes ses forces, le souffle coupé.

-Tu vas bien Aria ? S'inquiéta Hakuren en passant un bras sous ses épaules pour la redresser. Tu t'es blessée ?

Elle se contenta de secouer lentement la tête.

-Tu as terminé le test, la rassura Teito. Ça va aller, viens.

Il l'aida à se relever mais Hakuren dû la retenir alors qu'elle vacillait dangereusement.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas cognée la tête ? Lui demanda-t-il en posant sa main à l'arrière de la tête d'Aria comme pour essayer de repérer une bosse.

-Je ne me suis pas cognée, je suis seulement un peu secouée…

-On devrait sortir.

Elle acquiesça et le suivit à l'extérieur sous les yeux ébahis de la salle entière, que ce soit les participants ou les évêques. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, plus que des murmures, ce fut une cacophonie de voix qui retentit à l'intérieur de la salle.

-Tu es impressionnante Aria ! s'exclama Liam. Dire que tu possèdes les trois zaiphons.

-C'est incroyable, renchérit Wida.

-Oui c'est pas commun, répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

-Pas commun ? s'exclama Liam. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé !

-C'est vrai, dit Hakuren, je n'avais encore jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un possédait la maîtrise des trois zaiphons. Tu es exceptionnelle.

Aria rougit légèrement du compliment. Mais une voix la ramena à la réalité.

-Exceptionnelle ? Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre !

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils se rendirent compte que de nombreuses personnes les avaient suivies. Le participant qui avait parlé se tenait à l'ombre de l'une des colonnes qui bordaient la cour.

-Si t'as quelque chose à dire montre-toi au lieu de te cacher dans l'ombre ! s'exclama Teito énervé par sa remarque.

Le garçon s'avança alors à la lumière. Il était brun, les cheveux cours et les yeux bleu.

-Kenta… soupira Hakuren lorsqu'il l'eut reconnu.

-On peut dire que tu as réussi ton coup, ajouta le garçon. Tout le monde parle de toi ici. La fille qui a réussit à convaincre l'archevêque de la laisser passer le concours, la fille qui possède les trois types de zaiphon. Même les évêques sont impressionnés par tes petits tours de passe-passe. Je ne sais pas comment tu as réussi à trafiquer la porte mais posséder les trois types de zaiphon, c'est vraiment trop gros pour y croire ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que pour une fille, obtenir les faveurs de l'archevêque n'a pas dû être trop difficile. N'est-ce pas ?

Le sous entendu mit les garçons hors d'eux. Ils furent surpris de voir que cela n'avait fait ni chaud ni froid à Aria. Elle se contentait de regarder calmement Kenta, attendant la suite de sa tirade.

-Alors ? demanda Kenta. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu utilises souvent ton corps pour arriver à tes fins ?

-Retire ça immédiatement ! s'emporta Teito.

Il était prêt à bondir sur Kenta.

-Pas question ! Cette fille est une moins que rien. Elle n'a pas sa place parmi nous. D'ailleurs je te plains Hakuren. Etre tombé sur **ça** comme partenaire, tu dois penser que c'est vraiment pas de chance.

-Ce que je pense, lui répondit Hakuren, c'est que tu devrais présenter tes excuses à Aria pour ces paroles blessantes et humiliantes. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ton mépris.

-Que je m'excuse ? Ahahah ! C'est elle qui devrait me remercier de lui prêter un minimum de mon attention.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, le prévint Teito en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

-Teito, l'arrêta Aria. Viens ça ne sert à rien.

Elle fit demi tour pour se diriger vers l'autre extrémité de la cour. Mais Kenta ne voulait pas en rester là.

-Tu me fais vraiment pitié ! Tu n'as donc rien à répondre ? T'es muette ? Tu laisses les autres parler pour toi. T'as pas de fierté ? Ta famille doit vraiment avoir honte de toi. Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils t'ont envoyée ici, pour ne plus jamais voir ton visage. Et c'est pas mieux pour tes soit disant amis. Il faut soit être hypocrite soit être complètement débile pour accepter d'être ton ami !

Cela fit stopper Aria net qui donna un coup sur le sol avec sa crosse. Elle tremblait de rage. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, son regard était plein de haine.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Mon problème c'est toi.

-Dans ce cas viens te battre ! Si tu penses vraiment que tu vaux mieux que moi, t'as qu'à le prouver.

Kenta resta muet devant cette provocation en duel. Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir se battre avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Aria. Tu as perdu ta langue ? C'est pas les mots qui te manquaient tout à l'heure.

-Tu veux qu'on se batte ? Lui demanda-t-il sur un ton ironique.

-C'est pas ce que tu cherchais ? Tu m'as provoqué alors maintenant en garde. Peut-être que tu as peur finalement. Peur de te faire battre par une fille.

-Alors ça, ça me ferait mal !

Il s'avança au milieu de la cour et Aria allait faire de même lorsqu'elle fut retenue par Hakuren.

-Aria qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-C'est pas une bonne idée, ajouta Wida. Kenta est le meilleur de notre promotion. Il sait parfaitement comment manier sa crosse. Toi c'est la première fois que tu en utilises une.

-Vous l'avez entendu, il a un problème avec moi. Tant que je ne lui aurai pas montré ce que je vaux, il n'arrêtera pas.

-Tu n'as rien à lui prouver ! s'exclama Teito. Par contre je suis content que tu ailles lui régler son compte en personne. Tu peux compter sur moi si tu as le moindre problème !

Hakuren qui s'attendait à ce que Teito la ramène à la raison fut déçu.

-Aria je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Désolée.

Elle dégagea doucement la main d'Hakuren qui la retenait par le bras et alla rejoindre Kenta.

-J'ai faillit attendre ! se plaignit-il.

-Pas le temps pour les sarcasmes. On commence.

-Bien alors, disons que le premier qui se retrouve plaqué au sol a perdu. Tous les coups sont permis.

-Ok.

A peine lui eut-elle répondu que Kenta lui envoya une puissante vague de zaiphon. Aria eu tout juste le temps de l'éviter mais elle y perdit une mèche de cheveux.

-C'est de la triche ! s'offusqua Teito. Le combat n'a même pas commencé.

-Tu te trompes, lui dit Hakuren. Aria a accepté les conditions de Kenta. Tout les coups sont permis.

Teito émit un grognement de frustration. Il serrait sa crosse dans ses mains comme s'il avait voulu aller tabasser Kenta avec. Aria se mit en garde prête à contrer la prochaine attaque de Kenta qui ne tarda pas. Elle essaya de se protéger en plaçant sa crosse à l'horizontal devant elle. Mais la force de l'attaque la fit glisser en arrière. Il l'attaqua ainsi à plusieurs reprises la faisant reculer un peu plus à chaque fois.

-C'est pas en parant que tu gagneras ! lui fit remarquer Kenta. Essaye de riposter si tu y arrives.

-Merci du conseil, répondit Aria qui profita de son moment de relâchement pour lui envoyer une pluie de pierre grâce à son zaiphon.

Kenta repoussa les pierres aisément, mais Aria lui en envoyait à chaque fois de plus grosses. Il commençait à en avoir marre.

-Si tu crois que tu réussiras à me battre en me lançant des pierres tu te trompes !

Dès qu'il le put, il lança de nouveau une attaque mais Aria disparut en un éclair avant que le zaiphon ne la touche. Kenta la chercha de tous les côtés sans succès. Puis à son grand étonnement, elle réapparut juste devant lui et lui envoya une vague de zaiphon offensif qui lui frôla la joue. Kenta porta sa main à son visage et s'aperçut qu'il saignait. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il ne la vit pas s'élancer vers lui pour tenter de le frapper au menton avec sa crosse. Il perdit l'équilibre en essayant d'éviter le coup et tomba au sol sur le dos. Il fit un mouvement pour se relever mais Aria le menaça avec sa crosse, pointée sur sa gorge.

-J'ai gagné, dit-elle simplement.

-Tu m'as attaqué avec un zaiphon offensif…

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé, je pensais que tu réussirais à l'éviter complètement. Mais bon, maintenant tu es obligé d'admettre que tu avais tort.

Il émit un soupir méprisant qui signifiait « Dans tes rêves ! ». Elle soupira à son tour et retira sa crosse pour s'agenouiller près de lui. Puis elle tendit la main vers le visage de Kenta. Il tenta de la repousser mais elle le força à la laisser faire.

-Tiens-toi tranquille !

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et une faible lumière bleue apparut. Quand elle retira sa main, l'entaille avait disparu. Kenta le vérifia en se touchant la joue. Sans attendre, Aria se releva et alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te remercie ! lui lança Kenta.

-Je sais, je sais, lui répondit-elle en levant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Elle quitta la cour d'un pas rapide, se sentant idiote de s'être laissée emportée. Il avait suffit de quelques mots pour que Kenta la mette hors d'elle. Elle ne remarqua qu'elle avait semé les garçons que lorsqu'elle se retrouva au milieu d'un des ponts reliant la partie principale de l'église aux remparts extérieurs. Elle s'accola à l'un des rebords et observa les nuages passer au-dessus d'elle. Elle pensa à ses amies qui lui manquaient tant. "Toute une année qu'on a passé ensemble sans se quitter et maintenant je ne sais même pas si elles sont en bonne santé. Mais bon, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose je suis sûr que je le saurais immédiatement. Kana, Kira, Sayu... vous me manquez tellement..." Un grand courant d'air souffla sur elle, la faisant sourire. Elle monta sur le rebord et se tint debout les bras grands ouverts prenant de grandes inspirations. Il n'y avait qu'en hauteur qu'elle se sentait vraiment bien, le plus près possible des nuages. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à fredonner doucement un chant qu'elle et ses amies avaient apprit il y a de cela quelques mois. Tout était si calme... on aurait pu croire qu'elle était seule dans cette église. Soudain elle sursauta quand elle crut entendre derrière elle une réponse à son chant.

- Sayu ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vivement.

Elle poussa une petite exclamation de surprise quand elle trébucha et se sentit tomber en arrière dans le vide.


	8. Confidences

Chapitre 8 : Confidences

ça faisait un bon moment qu'Hakuren arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de sa partenaire. Elle avait disparu si vite qu'il avait à peine eut le temps de voir dans quelle direction elle était partie. Il avait vérifié plusieurs cours intérieures sans succès et il devait pourtant se dépêcher de la trouver ou ils seraient en retard pour la messe. Il soupira en entrant dans une énième cour aussi déserte que les précédentes et s'accola dépité contre le mur du pont qui le séparait de sa prochaine destination de recherche. Soudain, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un était en train de chanter non loin de lui. Il jeta des coups d'œil aux alentours sans voir personne. L'atmosphère autour de lui était devenue à la fois chaude et douce. Le chant semblait l'envelopper comme s'il était dans un cocon protecteur. Réalisant que la voix venait du dessus, Hakuren s'éloigna du pont et fut surprit d'y découvrir enfin celle qu'il cherchait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique là-haut ? Je rêve ou elle est debout sur le rebord ?

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il la vit tomber dans le vide.

- Aria ! s'écria-t-il courant vers elle pour la rattraper.

Il fut plus que surprit quand il la vit tomber en douceur dans ses bras, aussi légère qu'une plume. Aria, elle, semblait surprise de le voir ici.

- Hakuren ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- TOI qu'est-ce que tu faisais là haut ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles !

- Désolée... Je prenais l'air et j'ai perdu l'équilibre.

- ça t'arrive souvent de prendre l'air sur le rebord d'un pont ? C'est vraiment dangereux !

- Heureusement que tu étais là, dit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

Il la fixa plusieurs secondes sans rien dire. "Elle me prend pour un idiot ? Que j'ai été là ou pas elle s'en serait sortie indemne". Il soupira de frustration avant de la déposer.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa au dernier moment.

- Je t'ai entendue chanter, continua-t-il. Et tu es tombée en douceur... Comment t'as fait ça ?

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. "Bon sang ! qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'ai juré de garder ce secret le plus longtemps possible. Mais là je suis dans une impasse...". Soudain la cloche annonçant la messe se mit à sonner. Aria saisit cette opportunité pour échapper aux explications, du moins pour le moment.

- Oh ! Teito et Mikage doivent nous attendre.

Elle commençait à se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'église quand Hakuren la retint par le bras.

- Ne penses pas pouvoir t'en sortir si facilement.

Puis il la devança en direction de la chapelle. Aria ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir de soulagement. Quand qu'ils eurent rejoint Teito et Mikage, ils les trouvèrent en compagnie de deux petits garçons. L'un pendu à la tunique de Teito et l'autre se tenant sagement debout près de Mikage.

- Teito ni-chan ! Tu veux bien m'apprendre à utiliser le zaiphon ? S'il te plaît !

- Tu n'es pas un peu trop jeune pour ça ? Lui demanda gentiment Aria en se penchant vers lui.

- Non ! Je veux devenir aussi fort que Teito ni-chan !

- Comment t'appelle-tu ? demanda-t-elle en riant doucement.

- Kora !

- Et bien Kora si j'étais toi, Teito serait la dernière personne sur laquelle je voudrais prendre exemple.

- Eh !

Elle tira la langue à Teito avant de se retourner vers le deuxième petit garçon qui venait de se rapprocher d'elle. Quand elle croisa son regard, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Un sentiment de familiarité.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle. Je m'appelle Aria.

- Yu... Yuta, répondit-il timidement sans la quitter des yeux comme hypnotisé.

-Ravie de te rencontrer Yuta, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Le petit garçon se mit alors à trifouiller partout dans ses poches avant d'en sortir deux bonbons qu'il déposa dans la main tendue d'Aria. D'abord étonnée, Aria se mit à rire de bon cœur tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du petit Yuta.

- Tu es adorable ! Merci.

Yuta se mit à rougir, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la faire rire.

- ça commence, la prévint Hakuren.

Elle acquiesça, et alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers une place assise, elle se retourna vers Yuta qui était sagement resté en arrière, n'osant pas les suivre. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle revint vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il était tellement surprit qu'il s'accrocha très fort à la tunique de la jeune fille.

- Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, ne t'inquiète pas ! rit-elle.

Ensemble ils rejoinrent Hakuren et Aria assit Yuta sur ses genoux.

- Prier c'est bien, mais à plusieurs c'est mieux ! lui dit-elle tout bas. N'est-ce pas Hakuren ?

Celui-ci étouffa un rire avant d'acquiescer. "On dirait que Yuta à aussi trouvé une personne pour prendre soin de lui" pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Kora qui exigeait que Teito le prenne aussi sur ses genoux. Il fut si content quand Teito accepta qu'il garda un immense sourire tout le long de la messe. Par contre, Yuta était resté silencieux, le rouge aux joues mais visiblement heureux, acquiesçant à chaque fois qu'Aria lui murmurait quelque chose. Avant la fin, Bastien qui était ce jours là en charge de la messe, leur demanda de se recueillir quelques instants. Yuta joignit les mains, imitant Aria qui avait fermé les yeux. Hakuren remarqua qu'Aria avait l'air très concentrée, comme si elle priait de toutes ses forces. Puis il l'entendit faiblement dire :

- Je vous en prie, revenez-moi vite.

Cet après midi là, ils devaient tous se rendre dans la grande bibliothèque où ils rejoignirent l'évêque Lance. De lourds volumes étaient disposés sur plusieurs tables.

- Bonjour à tous ! Cet après-midi et tous les suivants jusqu'à l'examen, seront consacrés à la maîtrise de la partie théorique. La grande majorité d'entre vous maîtrise déjà la plupart du contenu de ces livres, mais assurez vous que vous connaissez tout sur le bout des doigts pour l'examen. Quant à ceux qui n'ont jamais ouvert l'un ces livres de leur vie, je leur souhaite bon courage.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en fixant Aria, Teito et Mikage. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de déglutir difficilement devant la tache qui les attendait.

- Vous ne connaissez vraiment rien ? Leur demanda Hakuren, son regard se portant en particulier sur sa partenaire.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse signifiant que la réponse était non. Il ne put retenir un léger soupir de déception.

- Dans ce cas mettons nous au travail immédiatement.

Ils s'assirent tous les quatre à une des tables. Hakuren prit le premier volume et le tendit à Aria qui commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les lignes, l'étonnement prenait place sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ?

Elle fut coupée par Teito avant qu'elle n'ai pu lui répondre.

- Je connais tout ça !

- Hein ? S'étonna Mikage.

- Toutes ces phrases me disent quelque chose, précisa-t-il.

- Comment c'est possible ? Tu n'as jamais ouvert un livre de ta vie, lui fit remarquer son meilleur ami.

Teito lui lança un regard noir avant de continuer :

- Je te dis que ces textes me semblent familiers.

- A moi aussi, ajouta Aria. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ces livres.

Hakuren la regarda interloqué.

- Tu es déjà entrée dans la bibliothèque d'une église ? Parce qu'il n'y a que là qu'on peut y trouver ces livres.

- Non. C'est la première fois.

Il lui prit le livre des mains en fronçant les sourcils. "Si elle le fait exprès pour ne pas avoir à tout apprendre, je la réduis en bouillie". Il lui posa plusieurs questions sur des chapitres pris au hasard dans chaque volume et à chaque fois elle et Teito répondaient juste.

- C'est pas croyable ! s'exclama Hakuren. ça m'a prit des années pour tout connaître et vous, vous sortez de nul part et vous connaissez tout par cœur !

Cela attira l'attention de plusieurs autres participants à l'examen qui leur jetèrent des regards curieux, essayant de savoir si ce qu'Hakuren venait de dire était vrai.

- Héhé ! Te vexes pas, lui dit Teito en croisant fièrement les bras, les génies ça existe.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup sur le crâne de la part de Mikage. "Quel idiot ! Maintenant tout le monde va nous trouver louches".

- Hé, ça fait mal !

- Je pensais que tu ne devais pas te faire remarquer.

- Ah... oui c'est vrai.

- Je te jure ! Je me demande parfois si ton impulsivité ne te perdra pas. C'est pas en attirant les ragots qu'on va résoudre le problème. D'ailleurs je pense que le fait que tu en saches autant sur ces livres est lié à ça.

- Pas forcément, Aria connaît aussi tout par cœur.

- Je t'en pris, le coupa-t-elle, n'attire pas non plus l'attention sur moi. Je subis déjà les mauvais regards à cause du fait que je suis une fille, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Désolé.

- Et Mikage à raison ! ajouta-t-elle a voix basse. Réfléchit avant de dire quelque chose qui pourrait tout révéler.

- Tout révéler sur quoi ? Leur demanda Hakuren qui les avait écouté silencieusement jusque là.

Les trois amis se raidirent soudain. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'Hakuren était avec eux et qu'il ne savait rien au sujet de Teito. Sa présence était devenue si naturelle qu'ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés. Aria se tourna lentement vers lui, se mordant les lèvres en voyant son regard inquisiteur. Elle ne savait pas comment rattraper le coup et elle doutait fortement que cela soit possible.

- Heu... je...

- Oh ! Attends, laisse moi deviner, tu ne peux pas me le dire ?

- Je le voudrais, mais...

- Mais quoi ? la coupa-t-il. La raison c'est que tu ne me fais absolument pas confiance. Après tout je ne suis que ton partenaire, je n'ai pas le droit à la vérité.

Il se leva furieux avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

- Hakuren ! l'appela-t-elle.

Mais il avait déjà disparu. Aria se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise en soupirant et posa sa tête sur la table.

- Maintenant il me déteste.

- Je n'ai pas apprécié le ton sur lequel il t'as parlé, lui fit remarquer Teito.

- C'est normal qu'il soit en colère, dit-elle. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, je n'ai répondu à aucune de ses questions. Et il ne doit pas apprécier que je partage des secrets avec vous et pas avec lui.

- Mais nous ça fait des années qu'on se connaît ! s'exclama Teito. On est les meilleurs amis du monde !

- Et lui c'est mon partenaire ! Il a vraiment été gentil avec moi jusqu'ici. Il n'a jamais protesté sur le fait qu'on soit dans la même paire. Je n'aime vraiment pas lui mentir !

Elle soupira désespérée.

- Hé ! Arrêtes de t'en vouloir, voulut la rassurer Teito qui n'aimait pas la voir aussi triste. Écoute, je veux bien que tu racontes ce que tu sais sur moi à Hakuren.

Aria leva vivement la tête. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? Tu es sûr ? C'est vraiment quelque chose d'important.

- Je suis d'accord avec Teito, ajouta Mikage. Je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à Hakuren.

- De toute façon, il est trop perspicace, renchérit Teito. Il finirait par le découvrir.

- Merci Teito, soupira Aria de soulagement. Je suis sûre qu'il saura garder le silence.

Il restèrent à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche car si Aria et Teito n'avaient plus besoin d'étudier, ce n'était pas le cas de Mikage. Quand Aria entra dans la chambre, Hakuren était déjà couché, lui tournant le dos. Elle vérifia qu'il dormait bien avant de se changer et de se coucher à son tour. Mais elle eut une nuit agitée. Les visages de ses amies tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête. En particulier celui de Sayu. Elle se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar plus violent que les autres. Sachant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva le plus silencieusement possible et sortit de la chambre.

Peu de temps après son départ, ce fut au tour d'Hakuren de se réveiller. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'Aria n'était plus là. Il l'avait pourtant bien entendue rentrer se coucher le soir même. "Cette fille a un don pour disparaître". En jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, il vit que la lune était encore haute. Il soupira en se levant et sortit après avoir attrapé une couverture. De nouveau, il se retrouvait en train d'arpenter les couloirs de l'église à la recherche d'Aria. "Où a-t-elle bien pu aller ? Elle peut bien m'en vouloir pour mes reproches mais si je la retrouve suspendue au-dessus du vide...". Il leva la tête, jetant des regards en tout sens, craignant soudain cette possibilité. Et il avait vu juste. Il aperçut une forme blanche en haut d'une des plus hautes tour de l'église. Hakuren se précipita dans les escaliers qui permettaient d'y monter et déboucha finalement dans une petite pièce circulaire. Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Aria observait la lune. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement. Elle semblait ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence.

- Il semble que tu aimes les lieux en hauteur, lui dit-il une fois arrivé près d'elle.

Sa phrase la fit sursauter si fort qu'elle serait tombée de la fenêtre s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée par le bras. Lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'elle avait retrouvé l'équilibre, il la lâcha et lui déposa la couverture sur les épaules.

- Il fait vraiment trop froid pour sortir à une heure pareille, lui dit-il. Évite de tomber malade.

- Tu as peur que je te pénalise pour l'examen ?

- Non, je me soucie juste de ta santé.

Elle lui lança un regard désolé, elle n'aurait même pas dû laisser cette pensée lui traverser l'esprit. C'était comme pour le bandage.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Pas étonnant que tu penses que je ne te fais pas confiance.

- Parce que c'est le cas ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant en face d'elle sur le rebord.

- Bien sûr. Et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu continues de te soucier de moi après tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te cause que des problèmes.

- Pas vraiment, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de m'inquiéter, je pense que je vivrai plus longtemps.

Cela la fit doucement sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que c'est à mon tour de prendre soin de ta santé en répondant à tes questions.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il surprit.

- Mais je veux que tu comprennes, continua-t-elle, il y a des questions auxquelles je ne peux pas encore répondre et des réponses que tu devras garder secrètes. C'est très important. Promet moi que tu garderas pour toi tout ce que je vais te confier.

- Je te le promet.

- Bien... dans ce cas, vas-y, j'écoute tes questions.

- Il y en a tellement... Que-t-as dit l'archevêque en te donnant ta plaque ? Je t'ai vue pleurer.

- Oh. Il m'as dit : "Dieu soit avec toi". Je sais qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi verser des larmes mais j'étais tout simplement heureuse. Dès le départ je savais que ma participation serait mal vue. Mais quand il a prononcé ces mots... Je l'ai ressentit comme une reconnaissance.

- Je vois... Pourtant tu devrais être plus sûre de toi. Est-ce que tu as toujours possédé les trois zaiphon ? Comment ça se fait que tu saches aussi bien manier ta crosse ?

- C'est une femme que j'ai rencontré après avoir quitté l'armée qui m'a tout apprit. Elle s'appelle Lise. Et elle est elle-même très douée. Lise a réussit à faire de nous de vraies as du combat.

- Nous ?

- Moi et les trois filles qui comptent le plus au monde pour moi : Sayu, Kana et Kira. Nous sommes comme des sœurs.

- Je t'ai entendue prier pour que quelqu'un te revienne à la messe. Tu parlais d'elles ?

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Je suis attentif.

- Oui. Elles me manquent tellement. On a passé toute une année ensemble sans se quitter et les quelques semaines où on est séparées sont comme une torture. Et puis, je m'inquiète pour elles. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment concernant Sayu...

- Si elles sont aussi douées que toi, je ne m'en fait pas trop pour elles. La façon dont tu as sauvé Liam et dont tu as battu Kenta, c'était impressionnant. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question sur ton zaiphon.

- Ah oui... Dit-elle gênée. Avant de recevoir mon pendentif, je ne possédais que le zaiphon de la manipulation.

Cela lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? ça a un lien avec ce qui s'est passé quand tu es tombée du pont ?

- Désolée, grimaça-t-elle. Mais c'est l'une des question auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Tout ce qui concerne mon pendentif doit rester secret pour le moment. Je n'aurais même pas du te raconter comment je l'ai reçut.

- Un secret ? Le même que celui dont tu parlais avec Teito et Mikage dans la bibliothèque ?

- Non. ça n'a rien à voir. Ce deuxième secret ne me concerne pas, c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien pu te dire à la bibliothèque. Mais Teito m'a donné sa permission...

- Teito ?

- Oui, il est... l'héritier du royaume de Raggs. Et il possède donc l'œil de Michael.

Hakuren resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Il avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

- Comment c'est possible ?

- C'est comme ça. On ne dirait pas en le voyant hein ? Mais Teito est si célèbre qu'il est recherché par l'armée impériale toute entière. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne dois en parler à personne.

- J'ai déjà promis.

- Je sais. Et je te fais confiance, tout comme Teito et Mikage apparemment.

- Hum... j'ai une dernière question pour toi.

- Une seule ?

- Pour le moment. Tu étais si calme quand Kenta t'a insultée. Pourquoi es-tu soudain devenue si furieuse ?

- Parce qu'il s'en est prit à mes amis, dit-elle après avoir prit une grande inspiration. C'est ce que je chéri le plus, je ne permet pas qu'on s'en prenne à eux, que ce soit physiquement ou verbalement. Et puis surtout... il a mentionné ma famille...

- Tu ne t'entends pas bien avec eux ?

- Si seulement je le savais... Répondit-elle en poussant un soupir ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je... je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma famille. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été au service de l'Empire. Je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... Est-ce qu'ils tenaient à moi ? Pourquoi ai-je été séparée d'eux ? Est-ce que je ressemble à ma mère ?

Hakuren se rendit alors compte que les larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Aria.

- Je suis stupide n'est-ce pas ? Pleurer pour des choses dont je ne me rappelle même pas.

Elle tenta de les essuyer rapidement avec le revers de sa main mais le flot ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer tout son soûl.

- Je suis désolé, lui dit-il en la serrant un peu plus. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir posé cette question.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent, et il tenta de la calmer en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Enfin, les pleurs cessèrent et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Le plus délicatement possible, il la souleva et la ramena dans leur chambre.


	9. Culpabilité

Chapitre 9 : Culpabilité

Le reste de la semaine passa comme un éclair. Ils passaient la majeur partie de leur temps à la bibliothèque pour aider Mikage à assimiler le plus de choses possible et il arrivait parfois à Aria de s'éclipser de bon matin pour aller s'entraîner seule. Hakuren ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser un soupir agacé à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait seul dans la chambre. "Elle pourrait laisser un mot ou tout simplement m'inviter à m'entraîner avec elle ! Mais peut-être qu'elle ne veux pas que je sois là parce que son entraînement à un rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur le pont et donc avec son pendentif... Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien cacher ?". C'était ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, assit à une table de la salle à manger quand il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par Teito qui s'assit lourdement en face de lui, suivit plus calmement par Mikage.

- T'es matinal dis donc, remarqua Teito.

- J'en connais une qui l'est encore plus apparemment, répondit Hakuren en soupirant.

- Où est Aria ?

- Aucune idée ! Sûrement partie s'entraîner. Mais vu que madame ne trouve pas nécessaire de me prévenir, je me retrouve encore seul comme un idiot et ça va être à moi d'aller la chercher à travers toute l'église !

Cela fit rire les deux autres garçons.

- Aria est comme ça, lui dit Teito. Il est très difficile de l'attraper, on a toujours l'impression qu'elle nous glisse entre les doigts.

- Mais tu ne devrais pas trop t'en faire pour elle, ajouta Mikage. L'examen c'est demain alors ne te fatigue pas trop à lui courir derrière. De toute façon tu n'arriverais pas à la rattraper.

"Ne pas m'en faire ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle est arrivée, vous aussi vous la traqueriez !"

- Oui, mais on est coéquipiers ! Je me demande si elle saisit bien le sens de ce mot...

- Si Aria s'entraîne aussi souvent c'est aussi pour ne pas te décevoir, dit Teito. Elle a toujours l'impression de devoir se surpasser pour que les autres l'acceptent. Elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point on se soucie d'elle.

Soudain les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant entrer Aria. Hakuren allait lui faire une remarque sur le fait qu'elle l'ait une fois de plus laissé seul, mais quand il posa les yeux sur elle plus aucun son ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. D'ailleurs la salle remplie de participants à l'examen était devenue soudainement silencieuse. Aria continuait d'avancer vers ses amis sans se préoccuper de la réaction qu'avait suscité sa tenue. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements noirs que lors de son arrivée. Mais cette fois-ci, ne portant pas sa cape, elle laissait apparaître au grand jour ses épaules nues et ses longues jambes fines. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'Hakuren tout comme l'avait fait Teito quelques minutes auparavant. Elle était visiblement très fatiguée, la sueur collant quelque unes de ses mèches à son front.

- Ouf ! soupira-t-elle. J'en peux plus, vivement que l'examen soit passé. Teito, passe moi le jus d'orange s'il te plaît.

Le fait qu'elle ait prononcé son nom sembla remettre le cerveau de Teito en marche.

- Qu'est-ce que... C'est quoi cette tenue ?

- Hein ? Ben je suis plus à l'aise pour m'entraîner comme ça.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te changer.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Je n'apprécie pas de te voir te promener comme ça dans toute l'église.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange.

- Ce qui me dérange c'est le regard de tous ces garçons quand tu es entrée.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Apparemment elle n'avait rien remarqué de bizarre.

- Et le fait que tu ne saches pas de quoi je parle m'inquiète encore plus !

- La dessus je suis d'accord avec Teito, approuva Hakuren se souvenant qu'elle ne voyait pas non plus de mal à partager sa chambre avec un garçon.

- Je le crois pas ! Ce que je porte ne regarde que moi !

Ceci dit, elle se leva brusquement avant de sortir de la salle d'un pas vif. Teito frappa sur la table d'un poing rageur. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec elle, mais là il fallait qu'il lui fasse comprendre.

- Eh bien ! dit Mikage en souriant légèrement. On dirait qu'Aria remet ton autorité en cause.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Mikage ! Non mais tu l'as vue ? Ce n'est qu'une inconsciente. Je sais qu'elle n'a eu personne pour lui apprendre ce genre de choses mais tout de même !

- Elle portait toujours l'uniforme à l'armée, lui fit remarquer Mikage. Mais maintenant qu'elle en est partie, elle a du mal se rendre compte de la façon dont on la voie quand elle s'habille ainsi.

- Je vais lui parler, décida soudainement Hakuren avant de quitter la salle à son tour.

"J'ai beau dire ça, encore une fois, je ne sais pas où elle a bien pu aller."

- Hakuren-san ?

- Oh ! Sœur Athéna, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de sœur Rosalie.

- Elle s'est encore blessée ?

- Oui, en tombant d'une échelle. Ça doit être seulement la dixième fois... elle a encore de la marge. Heureusement, ce ne sont que des égratignures. Sœur Libelle est déjà avec elle. Mais ça aurait pu être plus grave si Aria-chan ne l'avait pas retenue.

- Aria ? Où est-elle maintenant ?

- Elle a gentiment accepté de continuer de cueillir les pommes dont nous avons besoin pour les gâteaux des orphelins. Elle devrait toujours être près du pommier...

Hakuren était partit avant qu'elle n'ai pu finir sa phrase. Arrivé devant le pommier, il ne vit pas Aria. Il s'appuya contre le tronc de l'arbre en soufflant d'exaspération. "Teito avait raison, autant essayer d'attraper un courant d'air !"

- Hakuren ?

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le son de la voix, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'Aria... à l'envers ? Il poussa un cri de surprise et se retrouva à terre après avoir trébuché sur l'une des racines du pommier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques sur cette branche ?

Elle était suspendue à l'envers, sans même se retenir avec ses mains.

- Je cueille des pommes, répondit-elle en lui montrant celle qu'elle tenait dans sa main avant de la lancer dans un panier posé au pied de l'arbre.

Il se releva en époussetant sa tunique et reporta son attention sur elle. Il rougit en apercevant le nombril de la jeune fille, révélé à cause de sa position.

- Redresse-toi, tu vas avoir mal à le tête si tu restes trop longtemps comme ça.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu es revenu pour me faire la leçon ?

- Je pense que Teito a tout dit.

- J'aurais espéré que tu me défendes _partenaire_...

- Désolé, mais je...

- Tu es d'accord avec Teito. Je ne vous comprend pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- C'est pour ton bien qu'on te dit ça ! Pour te protéger de...

Il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase, gêné.

- De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quel danger vous voulez parler.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué dans l'attitude des garçons quand tu es entrée dans la salle ?

- Non. J'étais trop fatiguée pour y faire attention.

- Et tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que peut penser ou ressentir un garçon en te voyant habillée comme ça ?

- Désolée, mais non. Tu n'as qu'à me l'expliquer toi qui es un garçon.

- Hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu me vois comme ça ?

Il devint aussi rouge que les pommes qu'ils étaient en train de cueillir. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans que rien ne puisse en sortir.

- Oublie ça, finit-il par dire en se tournant vers une autre branche du pommier afin de lui cacher sa gêne.

"Je crois qu'on va se contenter de la tenir à l'œil pour le moment".

- Bon... dit Aria en haussant les épaules. J'aimerais bien que Kora et Yuuta goûtent le gâteaux que je vais faire avec ces pommes.

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Je n'en ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion, mais les sœurs m'ont dit qu'elles m'apprendraient.

Elle vacilla légèrement en tentant d'attraper un pomme située sur une branche en hauteur.

- Descend, tu risques de tomber.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas aussi douée que Sayu pour grimper aux arbres mais je me débrouille, regarde.

Elle commença à grimper branches par branches, s'assurant de bonnes prises comme Sayu le lui avait apprit.

- Aria ! C'est dangereux, redescend !

- Je veux voir le ciel de là-haut.

"C'est une obsession chez elle les lieux en hauteurs ?"

- S'il te plaît Aria fait ce que je te dit !

- Tu devrais voir ça...

Soudain, il entendit un craquement et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Heureusement, Hakuren la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

- Bon sang Aria ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dis ?

- Oui, je sais.

Soudain, il réalisa à quel point son visage était proche du sien. Elle aussi sembla le remarquer car elle avait viré aux rouge écarlate. Il la reposa à terre à contre cœur et s'aperçut alors que le haut d'Aria était déchiré dans son dos. Il ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de celle-ci lorsqu'il le lui fit remarquer. Une expression de terreur emplit son visage avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Il lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, mais il faillit perdre plusieurs fois sa trace tellement elle semblait vouloir lui échapper. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'elle me fuit comme la peste ?". Arrivé dans le couloir, il vit la porte de leur chambre claquer. Il hésita un instant avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, Aria lui tournait le dos, enfilant rapidement une tunique. Mais malgré ses efforts pour cacher la peau nue de son dos, Hakuren eut le temps de l'apercevoir. Une marque, dans le bas de son dos, semblant avoir été faite au fer rouge.

- Aria...

Elle se retourna vers lui dans un sursaut. Elle porta une main à son dos par réflexe. "Est-ce qu'il l'a vue ?"

- Aria, cette marque c'est... c'est celle des esclaves ?

- Oui... répondit-elle en baissant la tête. Je suis désolée ! C'est la dernière chose que je voulais que tu saches sur moi.

- Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais dans l'armée impériale ? Ils n'auraient jamais accepté une esclave comme soldat !

- Mais je n'étais pas n'importe quel genre d'esclave. Je suis très douée pour me battre et donc... pour tuer. Oui, j'ai tué de nombreuses personnes. Des ennemis de l'Empire, des riches, des pauvres, des familles...

Les larmes coulaient en abondance sur ses joues. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Évidement... être ennemis de l'Empire ne signifie pas être coupable. Toutes ces personnes innocentes... assassinées pour des raisons politiques ou financières... le visages de leurs proches restés en vie. Il n'y a pas une seule nuit sans qu'ils ne viennent me hanter !

Elle tomba à genoux au sol, levant ses mains devant son visage.

- Mes mains baignent dans leur sang... Ils me supplient... Ils me haïssent ! J'aurais dû mourir plutôt que de céder au chantage de l'Empire !

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Cette fille était anéantie par le remords et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'agenouilla à son tour et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. C'était différent de la fois où elle avait pleuré dans ses bras en haut de la tour. Ici, agenouillée au sol, elle semblait être sur le point de voler en éclats. "Si forte et pourtant... si fragile".

- Je m'en veux tellement ! Tellement ! Je n'arrive pas à oublier leurs regards pleins de haine. Et maintenant toi aussi tu me détestes.

- C'est faux ! Aria... je... je ne te déteste pas. Personne ici ne te déteste.

- J'ai tué des dizaines de personnes...

- C'est terminé maintenant. Demain, tu vas devenir évêque. Tu auras l'occasion d'aider des milliers de gens. A partir de demain, tes mains sauverons des vies.

- Je me suis toujours demandé si j'avais vraiment le droit de participer à l'examen... Est-ce qu'une personne comme moi peut devenir évêque ?

- Bien sûr. Tout le monde le peut. Tu le prouveras. Je t'aiderai, je serai avec toi. Tu aurais dû me le dire. Teito m'avait prévenu mais je n'imaginais pas que...

- Teito est le seul à le savoir et il comprend, mais j'avais peur... J'avais peur de me retrouver seule comme à cette époque. J'avais peur que tu me haïsses, que tu m'ignores. Je ne veux plus jamais être seule !

- ça ira Aria. Je suis là. Je reste avec toi.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ces mots pourraient la rassurer à ce point. Tout comme au sommet de la tour, l'étreinte d'Hakuren l'apaisait.


	10. Examen

Chapitre 10 : Examen

Le jour tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Ils étaient de nouveau tous rassemblés dans la salle de la porte.

- Bien ! dit l'évêque Lance. J'espère pour vous que vous vous êtes correctement préparés à cet examen. Je souhaiterais que vous puissiez tous le réussir. Malheureusement, il se pourrait que beaucoup d'entre vous n'accèdent pas à la deuxième phase. C'est pourquoi je vous souhaite bonne chance, même si la chance ne suffit pas toujours. Vous passerez la porte par paire lorsque je vous appellerai.

Peu à peu la salle se vida. Appelés juste après Teito et Mikage, en traversant la porte, Aria et Hakuren se retrouvèrent dans le noir le plus complet.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Aria. Teito ! Mikage !

Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Apparemment, nous sommes seuls, remarqua Hakuren.

- La porte à disparue, elle s'est changée en mur, dit-elle en tâtonnant. Je crois qu'on est dans un couloir.

- Oui... Nous avons dû tous être envoyés dans des endroits différents. Avançons.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'il sentit qu'Aria tâtonnait toujours dans le noir pour le trouver.

- Je suis là, lui fit-il remarquer.

Il la sentit immédiatement s'accrocher à sa manche.

- Fait attention, lui dit-elle. On pourrait tomber dans un piège.

Il lui prit doucement la main, profitant de l'obscurité pour cacher sa gêne.

- Reste près de moi, lui dit-il.

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai osé faire ça".

De son côté Aria était légèrement chamboulée par le fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle tenait la main d'un garçon. Rapidement, ils furent de nouveau confrontés à un mur.

- On est coincés, dit Hakuren. Il n'y a pas d'issue.

- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de gravé sur le mur.

- J'aimerais bien avoir un peu de lumière !

Soudain apparurent des petites boules de lumière bleu, éclairant faiblement le couloir.

- Il suffisait de demander, rit Aria.

Tout à coup, leur proximité semblait beaucoup plus embarrassante. Il lâcha la main d'Aria en s'excusant, bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il lui demandait pardon. Hakuren reporta son attention sur l'inscription afin d'éviter de laisser sa déception d'avoir demandé cette lumière le submerger. C'était une phrase extraite de l'un des volumes de la bibliothèque, mais il manquait la fin. Lorsqu'il l'eut complétée, une nouvelle phrase apparut. Ils durent répondre ainsi à de nombreuses questions jusqu'à ce que le mur décide de leur soumettre une énigme qui n'avait rien à voir avec les livres qu'ils avaient étudié.

- Quel est l'instrument que l'on ne peut ni voir ni toucher mais que l'on peut entendre et qui nous permet de toucher le cœur des gens bien mieux qu'avec ses mains ? Traduit-il.

- Un instrument de musique ?

- Comment peut-on jouer d'un instrument qu'on ne peut ni voir ni toucher ? C'est impossible. Et qu'est-ce que cette question vient faire là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ils doivent tester notre logique. La réponse doit être évidente.

Elle avait commencé à faire les cent pas. Il avait beau chercher, Hakuren n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel instrument. Et l'agitation d'Aria ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer.

- Aria calme-toi, on va trouver.

Elle alla s'asseoir contre l'un des murs et posa son menton sur ses genoux, fermant les yeux. "ça m'énerve ! rester coincés sur une devinette... Lise ne m'a pas enseigné l'art de jouer d'un instrument de musique. On en a jamais eu besoin. Pour nous, chanter est suffisant."

Elle se leva alors d'un bond.

- C'est ça ! On ne peut ni la toucher ni la voir mais on peut l'entendre et s'en servir pour réchauffer les cœurs ! C'est la voix !

Alors qu'il allait la féliciter et qu'il s'attendait à voir enfin apparaître une issue, il la vit disparaître avec horreur. Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds, ne laissant derrière elle que l'écho de son cri d'effroi. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de tendre la main vers elle. Lorsqu'il se précipita vers l'endroit où elle était tombée, le sol était redevenu tel qu'il était lors de leur arrivée.

- Aria ! cria-t-il, à genoux au sol cherchant à trouver un moyen de la rejoindre. Pourquoi j'ai lâché sa main ? Pourquoi !

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer, il s'aperçut que le mur où était gravée l'énigme avait disparu s'ouvrant à présent sur un escalier. Il s'y engouffra immédiatement, espérant qu'il le mènerait jusqu'à Aria. Au bas des marches, il découvrit une immense salle. Une grande ouverture sur l'extérieur lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une caverne. Puis il entendit un bruit sourd venant du fond de la grotte.

- Aria !

En courant vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle était prisonnière derrière un grand mur de verre.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas tombée de très haut. Mais je suis coincée, il n'y a aucune issue.

- Je vais te sortir de là.

Il se recula un peu pour tenter de briser le mur de verre avec son zaiphon. Mais il ne réussit même pas à le fissurer. C'était comme si la force de son attaque avait été aspirée par le verre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu retenter un essai, un grand craquement se fit entendre et de grands jets d'eau firent irruption dans la prison d'Aria. Ils échangèrent un regard plein de terreur face à la situation et il retenta plusieurs fois de briser le mur sans succès.

- ça ne sert à rien Hakuren...

- Tu préfères que je te laisses te noyer ? Il y a forcément un moyen ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de baisser les bras.

L'eau lui arrivait déjà à la taille et rien de ce qu'il essayait n'ébranlait le mur. Soudain Aria lui cria :

- Attention ! Derrière toi !

Il se jeta sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter que d'immenses griffes acérées ne le coupent en deux. Une effroyable bête était entrée dans la caverne. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un loup blanc, bien qu'il soit au moins dix fois plus gros. Les griffes qui avaient faillit le tuer à l'instant semblait être faites de diamant. Le loup se jeta de nouveau sur lui, l'obligeant à s'éloigner d'Aria. "C'est vraiment pas le moment !". Il lança plusieurs attaques de zaiphon mais, le loup les contrait d'un coup de patte. Il devait l'attaquer à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas se défendre avec ses griffes. Le contourner était hors de question, car la caverne était trop étroite. Malgré tout, il devait se dépêcher car Aria n'avait déjà plus pied et peinait à garder la tête hors de l'eau, le plafond se rapprochant dangereusement. Il évita une nouvelle attaque du loup et bondit sur ses jambes, se ruant droit vers son adversaire. Le loup tenta de le saisir avec ses crocs dangereusement éguisés mais le manqua de peu, réussissant tout de même à lui entailler le bras. Hakuren se jeta entre ses pattes, glissant au sol et lança une vague de zaiphon une fois sous son ventre. Il se dégagea avant que le loup ne s'effondre, mortellement blessé. Sans un regard en arrière, il courut jusqu'au mur de verre derrière lequel Aria était à présent complètement immergée et continuait de tambouriner contre la paroi. Elle était paniquée. "Si seulement Kana était là ! Kana !".

- T'en fais pas je suis là, lui dit Hakuren pour la rassurer.

Il retenta de briser le mur avec son zaiphon mais c'était inutile.

- Bon sang ! hurla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing contre le verre.

Il posa ses mains contre le verre là où Aria avait posé les siennes. Elle était là en train de se noyer et il ne pouvait rien faire.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Aria ? Ce verre ne veut pas se briser !

Il la vit alors lui sourire doucement. Et il eut peur que ce ne soit la dernière fois. Il jeta des regards désespérés tout autour de lui, cherchant un moyen de la libérer. "Il y en a forcément un !". Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la dépouille du loup et sur ses grandes griffes de diamant. "Du diamant !". Il se rua sur le loup, arracha l'une de ses griffe à l'aide de son zaiphon et repartit vers Aria. Il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait les yeux fermés, flottant dans l'eau comme si elle dormait. Il ne suffit que d'un coup de griffe pour briser le mur de verre. Il se sentit emporté par la puissance du courant et lorsqu'il se redressa, il chercha Aria du regard. Elle était là à quelques mètres de lui, allongée immobile sur le sol. Il se jeta sur elle pour la mettre sur le dos. Elle ne respirait plus. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner de l'air et commença le massage cardiaque.

- Revient Aria, je t'en supplie !

Ce fut à la fin d'une minute interminable qu'Aria consentit à ouvrir les yeux, crachant toute l'eau qui avait remplit ses poumons. Puis il la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Elle était vivante ! Vivante !

- Hakuren...

- C'est fini Aria. Tu es sauvée.

- Merci, mais... tu me fais mal !

- Pardon ! dit-il en relâchant un peu son étreinte. J'ai vraiment cru que je t'avais perdue...

- Merci d'être resté...

- Idiote ! Comment j'aurais pu t'abandonner ? Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que les responsables de l'examen ne soient pas intervenus. Ils vont m'entendre !

- Oui. Mais comme ça on peut continuer l'épreuve.

- Tu crois que tu peux marcher ?

- Je ne pense pas... Je suis toute engourdie.

- Alors je vais te porter.

- Mais tu t'es blessé le bras ! Laisse-moi te soigner.

- Garde tes forces, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Je peux très bien te porter.

Il la hissa sur son dos et sortit de la caverne. A l'extérieur s'étendait un paysage rocheux. Un unique sentier serpentait à travers les nombreuses falaises. Hakuren s'y engagea immédiatement espérant que la suite se passerait sans danger pour sa partenaire et lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, Aria exigea qu'il la dépose voyant qu'il commençait à s'essouffler et que sa blessure au bras le faisait souffrir. Il avancèrent lentement, Aria s'appuyant parfois sur le bras d'Hakuren quand elle trébuchait. Elle se sentait un peu mieux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur prochaine épreuve. Un grand fossé dont on ne voyait pas le fond leur barrait la route. De l'autre côté, ils pouvaient apercevoir deux immenses portes enclavées dans la falaise. Il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin pour y accéder : une unique corde était tendue au dessus du vide.

- L'épreuve me semble évidente, dit Aria.

- C'est de la folie !

- On va y arriver. Je l'ai déjà fait de nombreuses fois.

- ça fait parti du programme d'entraînement de l'armée ? Parce qu'à l'église j'ai jamais eut l'occasion de faire une chose pareille.

- ça ira. Calme toi et tout se passera bien. Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha du bord. Puis elle mit sa crosse à l'horizontale et fit quelques pas sur la corde avant de revenir. ça semblait si simple quand elle le faisait.

- Maintenant que tu as vu comment faire, tu passes devant. Je serais juste derrière toi, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son visage devenir blanc. Si tu tombes je te rattraperai. Aie confiance en moi.

- J'ai confiance, assura-t-il.

Ils commencèrent donc la traversée. Hakuren faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder en bas et pour garder son équilibre et sa concentration. Étrangement, il ne sentait pas le poids d'Aria sur la corde mais il pouvait sentir sa présence juste derrière lui. Elle était assez près pour le toucher en tendant le bras. Il vacilla plusieurs fois mais Aria était toujours là pour le stabiliser de nouveau. Alors qu'ils avaient dépassé la moitié du chemin, Aria lui dit de s'arrêter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Chut ! Ne bouge surtout pas.

- Ne me dit pas que...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un craquement se fit entendre. Comme il l'avait craint, il sentit la corde céder sous ses pieds et ils poussèrent un hurlement lorsqu'ils tombèrent dans le vide. Il sentit Aria lui saisir le bras d'une main et de l'autre elle se raccrocha à un bout de la corde. Il vit le mur du fossé se rapprocher dangereusement mais Aria évita la collision en mettant ses jambes en avant. Elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsque ses jambes prirent appuit contre la paroi. A ce moment là, Hakuren eut peur qu'elles ne soient cassées. Ils n'étaient pas très loin en dessous du bord, alors elle décida de lancer Hakuren à l'abri, puisant dans les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Une fois en haut, Hakuren empoigna la corde et fit de son mieux pour la remonter. Épuisée, elle faillit lâcher la corde avant d'être en haut, mais il lui saisit les poignets à temps et la hissa jusqu'en haut. Ils restèrent un moment allongés au sol, reprenant leur respiration et tentant de calmer les battements de leurs cœurs.

- Aria, ça va ?

- Oui... Merci de m'avoir remontée.

- Merci à toi de m'avoir retenu ! Comment vont tes jambes ?

- Elles me font mal. Mais je ne penses pas qu'elles soient cassées.

- Tant mieux... Je m'en serais voulu si ça avait été le cas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je pense que nous devons franchir ces portes.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils s'approchèrent des deux portes. Après avoir lu la consigne gravée sur le mur, ils gardèrent le silence.

- Ils se moquent de nous ? Demanda Aria. Hors de question que je me batte contre toi pour savoir qui franchira cette maudite porte du vainqueur.

- On a pas à se battre. Tu vas passer la porte du vainqueur et moi celle du perdant.

- Et pour quelle raison, je te prie ?

- Tu viens de me sauver la vie, sans toi je n'aurais jamais franchi ce fossé. Alors tu passes la porte.

- Tu m'as sauvée de la noyade ! Et ça fait des années que tu étudies pour cet examen. Alors que moi je sors de nul part.

- Tu es la fille, je suis le garçon !

- Alors je dois me plier à tes ordres ?

- Non, on appelle ça la galanterie.

- De quoi tu parles ? C'est sérieux, tu mérites de passer cette porte.

- Je ne la franchirai pas sans toi !

- Je te dit de le faire, alors pourquoi tu insistes ?

- Parce que je... je suis... tu...

- Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber.

Sans prévenir il ouvrit la porte du perdant et s'y engouffra. Aria lui emboîta immédiatement le pas et passa par l'ouverture avant que les portes se referment. Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir.

- Hakuren !

Personne ne lui répondit, mais elle sentit le sol se dérober à nouveau sous ses pieds et atterrit dans une grande salle éclairée. Elle était de retour dans la pièce circulaire. Plusieurs autres participants et des évêques responsables de l'examen étaient là. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Hakuren qui parlait avec Labrador, elle se rua sur lui.

- Mais à quoi tu pensais ? cria-t-elle en lui tapant le torse de ses poings. Tu réalises ce que tu as fait espèce d'idiot ?

- Calme toi Aria. On as réussit la première phase.

- Me calmer ? Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- On a réussi.

Elle se tourna vers Labrador qui lui confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais l'important c'est qu'on l'a fait !

Il la prit dans ses bras, voyant qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Idiot ! Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil. Ne te sacrifie plus jamais pour moi, ok ?

"Pas question que je te promette un truc pareil."

Il n'eut pas à lui répondre car Teito et Mikage les rejoinrent, accompagnés de Liam, Wida et Kyle. Lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier de Teito, Hakuren libéra aussitôt Aria de son étreinte.

- Alors nous avons tous réussi ! s'enthousiasma Aria. Mais... où est ton coéquipier Kyle ?

- Il a échoué.

- C'est vraiment dommage.

- C'est comme ça. Par contre j'en connais un qui a réussi et qui ne se fait pas prier pour s'en vanter.

Il lui montra d'un signe du menton Kenta qui racontait ses exploits à une poignée de participants. Cela fit rire Aria.

- Il n'a même pas encore passé la deuxième phase et il a déjà la grosse tête, fit remarquer Teito.

- Oublie le, lui dit Mikage. Allons nous asseoir, cette phase m'a épuisé.

Plusieurs tables avaient été disposées dans la salle et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'une d'elle, sœur Rosalie fit signe à Aria de la rejoindre.

- Aria-chan !

- Allez-y je reviens, dit-elle aux garçons avant de partir rejoindre la sœur.

- Aria attends ! tenta de la retenir Hakuren.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Il soupira et alla s'asseoir avec les autres. "Elle devrait se reposer. Dire qu'elle à faillit mourir noyée".

- ça ne va pas Hakuren ? lui demanda Liam en voyant son air préoccupé.

- Comment s'est passé votre épreuve ? Questionna Teito.

- Oh... hésitât-il sachant qu'Aria ne voulait sûrement pas que Teito apprenne ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était très difficile et très éprouvant. Je préférerais qu'elle se repose.

- Malheureusement c'est pas son genre, dit Teito. Elle ne sera pas satisfaite tant qu'elle ne s'évanouira pas d'épuisement. C'était notre principal sujet de discorde : son entêtement.

- Tu peux parler, dit ironiquement Mikage. Vous êtes les mêmes. Celui qui souffrait vraiment, c'était moi.

- Je t'admire Mikage, lui dit Hakuren avec un sourire en coin.

Mikage le remercia en baissant humblement la tête, ce qui fit éclater de rire les autres garçons.

- Vous avez l'air de vous amuser, leur dit Aria qui s'était rapprochée. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- On parlait de l'entêtement de Teito, dit Mikage. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

- Oh ! Les sœurs m'ont demandé de les aider, dit-elle en posant le panier qu'elle tenait sur la table. Je dois les distribuer à tous ceux qui ont réussit la première phase.

Elle donna à chacun un chausson aux pommes. Aria échangea un sourire avec Hakuren.

- Il semble que les pommes n'étaient pas toutes destinées aux orphelins, dit Hakuren.

- Sœur Rosalie a dit que c'était pour me remercier de lui avoir "sauvé la vie" et que finalement elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'en faire pour tout le monde. Mais je crois plutôt qu'elle veut être sûre qu'on soit en assez bon état pour passer la deuxième phase.

- Dans ce cas je pense comme elle, lui dit son coéquipier. Assis-toi.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini de...

- Aria ! Bon sang... Après tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est sur un lit d'hôpital que tu devrais être.

- Hakuren... ! le réprimanda-t-elle en jetant un regard à Teito.

- De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Aria ?

- Je vais bien.

- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé.

- C'est pourtant tout ce qui compte non ?

Elle s'éclipsa avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre.

- Hé !

- Laisse-la Teito, lui dit Mikage.

- Mais...

- Si tu continues de pister ses moindres gestes, elle finira par te détester. Elle pourrait ne plus vouloir se confier à toi. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Il se renfrogna et mordit violemment dans son chausson aux pommes pour se consoler. Hakuren continuait de suivre Aria des yeux. Elle était en train d'essayer désespérément de convaincre Kenta de manger le sien.


	11. Retrouvailles

Chapitre 11 : Retrouvailles

Une heure plus tard ils étaient tous de nouveau rassemblés devant la porte. Seulement cette fois ci, ils devraient la passer un par un, car selon l'évêque Lance chacun devrait affronter la part d'ombre qui se tapissait dans leur cœur. Cela inquiétait un peu Teito qui était rétissant à laisser Aria seule face à un nouveau danger. C'était aussi le cas d'Hakuren. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Aria était parfaitement consciente que tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Une fois la porte passée, elle se retrouva de nouveau dans le noir le plus total.

- Lumière ? tenta-t-elle.

Mais rien ne se passa, sa voix résonna comme si la pièce était immense. "Mouais, ça marche pas à tout les coups." Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle n'était pas seule.

- Qui est là ?

La personne ne lui répondit pas, mais les pas s'accélérèrent. Elle semblait courrir dans tous les sens comme si elle ne savait pas où aller. Puis de faibles sanglots se firent entendre. Aria reconnut des pleurs d'enfant, elle connaissait si bien ce son.

- Où es-tu ?

Les pas s'étaient arrêtés mais les pleurs redoublèrent à quelques mètres devant elle. Aria se rapprocha doucement et découvrit une petite fille à genoux au sol qui lui tournait le dos. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et sa tenue laissait penser qu'elle faisait partie d'une famille aisée. Aria s'accroupit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule afin de voir son visage. Son contact fit sursauter la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers elle, Aria eu un mouvement de recul, poussant un cri où se mêlaient surprise et effroi. La petite était couverte de sang. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus frappé, c'était son regard. Ces yeux bleus... ce regard qui la poursuivait jusque dans ses cauchemars. Lorsqu'Aria baissa les yeux, elle vit que la petite tenait dans ses mains une petite boite d'argent ouvragée. Pas de doute, c'était elle. Cela remontait au temps où elle était esclave, obligée de tuer pour le compte de l'empire. Elle était allée rendre visite à une famille de nobles soupçonnée de complot envers la famille impériale.

_Lorsqu'Aria entra dans le salon, un homme et une femme se tenaient fièrement devant elle. Ils devaient avoir été avertis par le tapage qu'avaient fait leurs serviteurs pour tenter de l'empêcher d'entrer. Vu la décoration de la pièce, ils étaient en train de célébrer quelque chose. Aria vit l'homme jeter un regard au tour de cou en métal qui enserrait sa gorge, l'empêchant d'agir contre la volonté de ses maîtres._

_- Ma pauvre enfant... c'est donc vous qu'ils envoient pour faire le malheur de ma famille._

_Aria savait qu'il était inutile de répondre. Si elle leur parlait cela ne rendrait les choses que plus difficiles. Alors elle s'élança vers l'homme et lui trancha la gorge. Elle avait été si rapide que sa femme mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte de ce qui était arrivé à son mari. Elle poussa un cri d'horreur et tenta de s'enfuir, mais Aria la rattrapa lorsqu'elle fut près du vaisselier devant lequel elle s'effondra, inerte. Aria allait sortir de cette maison lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'une tasse qui se brise. Elle se retourna vers la femme près du vaisselier, se demandant si elle avait survécu. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Son regard se porta alors sur le vaisselier lui-même. Il était entrebâillé. A travers la petite ouverture, Aria put apercevoir deux grands yeux bleus terrorisés la fixer. "Un enfant !". Elle se rendit de nouveau devant le vaisselier et posa sa main sur la porte entre-ouverte. Elle eut le temps de voir briller une lueur argentée avant de refermer vivement le placard en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce._

_- Vous avez terminé ? lui demanda la voix du soldat qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'ici._

_- Oui... C'est fini, souffla-t-elle._

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? C'était la dernière fois qu'elle avait prit la vie d'innocents. L'armée l'avait prise dans ses rangs le lendemain. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait plus tué personne depuis.

- Où sont-ils ? Lui demanda la fillette, la sortant ainsi de ses souvenirs.

- Quoi ?

- Où sont papa et maman ? Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Maman m'a offert une jolie boite à couture. Elle m'a dit de me cacher mais ils ne sont pas venus me chercher. Peut-être que eux aussi se sont cachés... mais je n'arrive pas à les trouver !

La petite lança un regard désespéré à Aria. Soudain, elle sembla reconnaître son visage.

- Toi aussi tu es venue fêter mon anniversaire. Tu étais là... alors tu dois savoir où ils se sont cachés ! Aide-moi à les retrouver.

- Je...

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider ? Je me sens si seule, j'ai peur toute seule dans le noir !

Elle fut de nouveau prise d'une vague de sanglots. Aria n'y tint plus. Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras pour la bercer.

- Je suis désolée... tellement désolée. Tes parents ne reviendront pas.

- Tu sais où ils sont ? C'est toi qui les as cachés ? Amène moi là où ils sont, s'il te plaît.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Tu ne veux pas me les rendre ! s'écria la petite fille en se dégageant de son étreinte.

- Si seulement je pouvais...

- Rends-les moi ! Rends-les moi !

- Je ne peux pas ! dit désespérément Aria dont les larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter.

- Tu es une méchante !

La petite ouvrit brusquement sa boite à couture et en sortit une paire de ciseaux en argent. Elle les brandit au dessus de sa tête avant de les abattre sur le cœur d'Aria. Celle-ci réussit à stopper les ciseaux, s'entaillant profondément les mains.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle de nouveau. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Mais c'est impossible. Ils ne reviendront plus jamais. Je porterai le fardeau de mes erreurs toute ma vie. Mais cette vie je ne peux pas te laisser la prendre. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à souffrir encore plus. J'ai juré de consacrer ma vie aux autres.

Aria lui prit doucement les ciseaux des mains. Ils étaient devenus complètement rouges de son sang. Puis elle prit de nouveau la fillette dans ses bras. La serrant contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes. Tu ne dois surtout pas me pardonner. Mais n'ai plus peur. Tu ne seras plus très longtemps dans le noir. Si tes parents ne peuvent pas le faire, je te jure de venir te chercher. Si tu es toujours en vie quelque part... je viendrai te chercher. Tu n'es plus seule.

Elle sentit la petite se détendre et lui rendre son étreinte, s'accrochant à elle de toutes ses forces. Puis tout redevint noir et Aria se sentit tomber dans le vide. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans la salle de la porte, alongée au sol. Elle mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'Hakuren était en train de l'appeler.

- Aria ! Tu m'entends ?

- Oui...

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en soupirant. On a réussit l'examen. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu es sûre que...

- Je vais bien, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se relever mais lorsqu'elle prit appuis sur ses mains, une douleur lancinante l'arrêta dans son geste.

- Aria, tes mains ! Elles sont pleines de sang.

- Aria-chan ? Dit Labrador inquiet en se rapprochant d'eux.

Il fut surprit de voir les profondes entailles.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Vous n'étiez pas censés pouvoir être blessés. Ce n'était qu'une illusion...

- On peut parfois ressentir une douleur physique même lorsqu'on rêve, dit Bastien en s'approchant. Ce qu'elle a vu devait être quelque chose de très fort pour elle.

- Je vais te soigner, dit Labrador en tendant la main vers elle.

- Non ! S'il vous plaît... ne les faites pas disparaître. Elles guériront d'elles-même.

- Mais enfin Aria... protesta Hakuren.

- Je ne veux pas les effacer.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais aller voir les sœurs à l'infirmerie pour qu'elles te fassent un bandage, suggéra Bastien.

- On y va tout de suite, répondit Hakuren à la place d'Aria.

Il l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. A l'extérieur, ils croisèrent les autres garçons. Ils furent heureux de voir que chacun d'eux avait réussit.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Teito. Je savais que tu y arriverais Aria. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos ?

- Rien.

- Montre-moi.

Elle soupira avant de tendre ses mains ensanglantées.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé ?

- Ce n'est pas très grave, je vais aller me faire soigner à l'infirmerie.

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il aussitôt.

- Non. J'y vais seule.

- Mais...

- A tout à l'heure ! dit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

- Elle m'énerve ! Mais je finirai bien par savoir ce qui lui est arrivé pendant l'examen.

Soudain il se retourna vers Hakuren qui était déjà en train de filer discrètement.

- Hé ! Reviens ici Oak !

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, suivit par Mikage qui s'était excusé auprès des autres garçons. Teito réussit à rattraper Hakuren dans une des cours de l'église. Il lui attrapa le bras pour le retourner et le prit par le col.

- Maintenant tu vas tout m'avouer, lui dit-il menaçant.

- Écoute Teito, Aria ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes trop pour elle.

- C'est stupide ! Je m'en fait constamment pour elle. Je ne veux plus qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Elle veut toujours tout porter sur ses épaules. Elle ne sait pas partager ses souffrances, elle ne le veux pas ! Protéger les autres au péril de sa santé, c'est comme ça qu'elle réfléchit.

Hakuren savait que Teito avait raison. Il se souvenait du fait qu'Aria avait faillit se laisser gifler par Kyle parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en se défendant. Toujours à se mettre en danger, comme elle s'était tenue sur le rebord du pont pour chanter. Il leva les yeux en l'air et aperçut alors une silhouette debout sur le rebord d'un balcon. Il eut peur que ce ne soit de nouveau Aria.

- Regarde ! dit-il à Teito en tendant le bras vers le ciel.

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça.

- Là-haut ! Est-ce que c'est Aria ?

En entendant le nom d'Aria, Teito lâcha Hakuren. Se rendant compte qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un au-dessus du vide, il plissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas elle, dit Mikage. Cette fille a les cheveux blanc. Et regardez en face.

En effet de l'autre côté, une deuxième jeune fille se tenait sur le rebord d'un deuxième balcon, elle avait les bras tendus, écartés comme prête à recevoir l'autre fille dans ses bras.

- Vas-y ! l'entendirent-ils lui dire.

La fille au cheveux blanc recula.

- Elle ne va quand même pas...

Teito n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fille s'était élancée pour sauter les quinze mètres qui la séparait de son amie. A mi-chemin, elle fit apparaître une plaque de zaiphon comme l'avait fait Aria pour passer par dessus le kor qui avait attaqué Liam. Elle rebondit dessus et finit sa chute dans les bras de son amie. Mais elle avait dû mal calculer sa vitesse car elles furent emportées par son élan et retombèrent sur le balcon. Les garçons s'élancèrent pour les rejoindre, craignant qu'elles se soient blessées. Ils furent surpris de les retrouver allongées toutes les deux au sol en train de rire.

- Désolée Kana.

- Tu es bien trop empressée. Tu prends trop d'élan à chaque fois. Franchement Kira, va falloir faire quelque chose pour ton tempérament.

- Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda Mikage.

Elles cessèrent de rire avant de se redresser. Celle qui avait sauté avait bien des cheveux blancs relevés en queue de cheval et à son oreille droite pendait une petite croix d'argent. Mais le plus surprenant était la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge-orangés. La deuxième avait de très longs cheveux bleus pales et des yeux d'un bleu profond.

- Hum, les ramena à la réalité celle aux cheveux blancs. C'est bon, vous nous avez assez regardé ?

Son regard se portait en particulier sur Teito qui la dévisageait bizarrement comme si elle était une bête curieuse. "Elle a les cheveux blanc ! Et des yeux rouges ! J'ai jamais vu une chose pareille. Je me demande quel âge elle peut avoir".

- Kira..., la tempéra la deuxième.

- Excusez-nous, dit Mikage en lui tendant la main. Nous ne voulions pas être impolis.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en prenant sa main pour qu'il l'aide à se relever. Je m'appelle Kana et voici Kira.

Teito qui était le plus proche d'elle tendit sa main à la jeune fille toujours assise au sol. Elle poussa un soupir dédaigneux avant de se relever par elle-même, l'ignorant royalement.

- Kira ! Ne sois pas désagréable.

- Je n'aime pas sa façon de me regarder, lui répondit Kira en lançant un regard noir vers Teito.

- Quoi ? Mais je...

- Ne lui en veuillez pas, dit aussitôt Kana. Son physique atypique attire souvent les mauvais regards. Elle pense que tout le monde la méprise pour ça.

- C'est le cas la plupart du temps, lui fit remarquer Kira.

- Ce jeune homme ne t'a rien fait. Excuse-toi gentiment.

- Pas question.

Kana soupira de désespoir. "Elle n'apprendra jamais les bonnes manières". Hakuren était resté silencieux, leurs noms lui disaient quelque chose. Il avait remarqué qu'elles portaient les mêmes genres de vêtements noirs qu'Aria. Sauf que Kana portait une longue jupe et qu'il s'agissait d'une jupe courte pour Kira. Mais ce qui lui permit de comprendre qui elles étaient, ce furent leurs pendentifs en forme de croix sertis d'une pierre bleu pour Kana et rouge pour Kira.

- Excusez-moi... Dit-il. Est-ce que vous seriez...

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là-haut les garçons ? L'interrompit la voix d'Aria.

A peine Kira eut-elle entendu le son de sa voix qu'elle abandonna son visage boudeur pour l'illuminer d'un immense sourire.

- Aria ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Aria était restée figée entre la surprise et le bonheur. Elle se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée, dit Kira les larmes aux yeux.

- Aria... Dit Kana en allant l'enlacer à son tour. Enfin on te retrouve. On t'a cherché partout.

- Ah... vous êtes là. Vous allez bien, dit Aria soulagée. Je me sens plus légère tout à coup. Mais... Où est Sayu ?

Ses deux amies se dégagèrent surprises.

- Elle n'est pas ici ? Demanda Kana.

- Non ! Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que nous nous sommes toutes quittées.

- Nous l'avons croisé il y a quelques semaines, lui dit Kira. Elle nous a dit qu'elle se rendait ici parce qu'elle était sûre de t'y trouver. Elle avait déjà obtenu son badge d'évêque.

- Elle aurait déjà dû arriver il y a longtemps.

- Elle n'est pas là, dit Aria. Et j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques jours. Il a dû lui arriver quelque chose.

- Tu en es sûre ? Demanda Kana.

- Oui...

- Alors là c'est mauvais, dit Kira. Si Aria a ressentit un danger pour Sayu...

- Il y a fort à parier que notre Sayu est dans de beaux draps, compléta Kana.

- Il faut qu'on aille la chercher, dit Aria.

- Attendez un peu, les interrompit Teito. Vous ne savez même pas où chercher. Elle pourrait être n'importe où.

- On ne la laissera pas tomber ! lui dit Kira en lui lançant de nouveau un regard noir.

- Aria tu es une déserteuse, lui fit-il remarquer en ignorant Kira. L'armée est à ta recherche. Je ne veux pas que tu retombes dans leurs mains. Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrivera si jamais...

- Je sais... Mais je...

- Non, interrompit Kana. C'est lui qui a raison. Tu ne veux pas que ça recommence, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis Sayu est la plus forte de nous quatre. Si elle est vraiment en danger, je suis sûre qu'elle trouvera un moyen de nous faire parvenir un message. Et si il lui arrive malheur, nous le saurons.

- Je ne veux pas rester ici à attendre, dit Kira.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire. Il va falloir t'habituer à faire ce genre de choix.

Kira serra les dents et les poings. C'était vraiment quelque chose de difficile à faire pour elle. Et Kana savait que demander à Kira d'être patiente était comme lui demander l'impossible. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie pour la calmer.

- ça ira, dit Aria. Je suis sûre que nous serons bientôt de nouveau réunies toutes les quatre.


	12. La Fête

Chapitre 12 : La fête

Les deux jeunes filles demandèrent à voir un haut responsable de l'église. Aria les mena jusqu'à Bastien et partit avec les garçons en direction de la chapelle. Ils devaient y recevoir officiellement leur badge d'évêque dans peu de temps. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Liam, Wida et Kyle.

- Où étiez-vous tous passés ? Leur demanda Wida.

- Je suis tombée sur des amies que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps, répondit Aria.

- Aria-chan !

Sœur Rosalie, accourait vers eux.

- Ma sœur ! Apparemment vous allez mieux.

- Oui ! Tu m'as vraiment évité le pire. D'ailleurs j'avais pensé à te remercier correctement. Alors s'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu as besoin n'hésite pas, dis-le moi.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de...

- Oh mais j'y pense ! dit soudainement Rosalie en lui prenant les mains visiblement enthousiaste. Je pourrais te confectionner un uniforme !

- Un... un uniforme ? Mais les évêques ne portent-ils pas tous la soutane blanche ?

- Oh ça ce ne sera que lorsque vous serez de véritables évêques. Pendant votre apprentissage, vous porterez des tuniques. Mais évidement, elles sont faites pour être portées par des garçons. Je suis sûre que Bastien-sama acceptera une exception pour toi. Il ne peut pas t'obliger à te travestir plus longtemps.

En effet, la tunique qu'Aria portait était bien peu féminine.

- Ah vous êtes là, dit la voix de Kana.

- Les garçons, sœur Rosalie, je vous présente mes amies, Kana et Kira. Vous avez fini de parler avec Bastien ? Leur demanda Aria.

- Oui, il a accepté notre admission à l'examen. Nous allons nous aussi recevoir notre badge tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent les garçons.

- Eh bien, nous avons passé l'examen dans un autre district, expliqua Kana. Nous devons juste le valider ici.

- Eh bien, eh bien ! dit Rosalie. Il semble que je dois confectionner deux uniformes de plus.

- Ma sœur, je vous ai dit que vous n'étiez pas obligée de faire ça ! dit Aria.

- Allons, Aria-chan ! ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Et puis ces demoiselles ne pourront pas se présenter à la fête de ce soir habillée ainsi.

- La fête ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Une fête est organisée à la fin de chaque examen. Nous les sœurs attendons toujours cette journée avec impatience. C'est le seul soir où nous avons la possibilité de danser.

- Danser ?

- Oui ! Alors mesdemoiselles, dit-elle en prenant les mains des trois jeunes filles. Laissez-moi m'occuper de vos uniformes, ils seront prêts avant ce soir, c'est promis !

- Je tiens à ce que qu'il n'y ait pas de col haut à cet uniforme, dit Kira.

- Kira... lui dit Kana, elle est assez gentille pour nous faire des uniformes, ne sois pas trop exigeante !

- Il nous est difficile de nous battre à fond si nos...

- ça suffit ! lui intima Kana. "Évite de faire allusion à nos pendentifs, idiote !" pensa-t-elle.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Rosalie qui n'avait pas comprit que Kira avait faillit gaffer. Vous serez satisfaites !

Sur ce, elle les quitta.

- C'est dingue, dit Teito. Alors cette année trois filles vont devenir apprenties évêques. Quand Kenta saura ça...

- ça t'étonne tant que ça ? Demanda Kira. Tu pensais qu'une fille ne pouvait pas devenir évêque ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Teito.

- Oui... bien sûr.

- En tout cas, dit Kana pour éviter que la situation ne s'envenime, je suis ravie de faire la connaissance des amis qu'Aria s'est faite ici. Bastien-san nous a désigné une chambre dans le même couloir que vous. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien, n'est-ce pas Kira ?

- Hum, répondit distraitement l'intéressée dont les yeux foudroyaient toujours Teito.

" Kira fait un effort je t'en prie ! " la supplia Kana mentalement. Ils se rendirent ensuite tous dans la chapelle. Chacun reçut le badge qu'ils espéraient tant avoir. Lorsque Kira et Kana furent appelée, un grand brouhaha se fit entendre. La plupart des garçons jetaient des regards curieux à Kira qui les refroidit en leur envoyant l'un de ses regards les plus électriques. Pour ce qui était de Kana, la douceur qui émanait d'elle les avait tous conquis. Ils rougirent lorsqu'elle leur sourit aimablement.

Le soir venu, ils devaient tous se retrouver dans la salle à manger. Les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs afin de laisser la place pour danser à ceux qui le souhaitaient. Teito et Mikage arrivèrent en premiers. Ils avaient revêtu la tunique officielle des apprentis évêques.

- ça fait bizarre de porter ce genre de vêtements, dit Teito.

- Vraiment ? C'est un uniforme comme un autre. On en portait un aussi à l'armée.

- Oui mais là c'est vraiment pas pareil ! En plus, ça me gêne un peu... Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de passer cet examen.

- Tu vas pas regretter à cause d'une tunique !

- C'est un honneur de porter cette tunique, les interrompit Hakuren. Les autres participants ont rêvé pendant des années de pouvoir un jour la porter.

- Excuse son manque de respect, dit Mikage.

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama Teito. Où est Aria ?

- Sœur Rosalie l'a entraînée avec elle dans la chambre de ses deux amies. Je pense qu'elle leur fait essayer leurs uniformes.

- Elle aura fait vite. Pondre trois uniformes en moins d'une journée...

- En fait, elle n'a fait que modifier les uniformes initiaux, précisa la voix d'Aria derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, accompagnée de Kana et Kira. En effet, Rosalie avait simplement supprimé le col montant laissant leurs épaules nues et exposant leurs pendentifs aux yeux de tous. Elle les avait aussi repris à la taille pour que le tissu épouse leurs hanches fines. Cela leur allait comme un gant.

- Elle a fait du bon travail, dit Mikage. Elles vous vont à ravir.

Elles le remercièrent du compliment. Même Kira lui accorda un signe de tête pour le remercier.

- Eh bien ! Qui aurais cru que tu serais la première jeune fille à réussir l'examen dans cette église... dit Frau qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

- Vous voyez ! Vous aviez tort sur toute la ligne, lui répondit-elle. En plus je ne suis pas la seule à avoir réussit cette année. Nous sommes quatre filles.

- Comment ça ?

- Bastien-sama ne vous l'a pas dit ? Kana et Kira sont aussi apprenties évêques. Et la quatrième nous rejoindra à coup sûr.

- Quoi ? Ce vieux ne sait plus ce qu'il fait ma parole. Une déjà... mais quatre !

- Eh oui ! Désolées de bouleverser votre petit monde. Les filles je vous présente Frau, l'évêque misogyne.

- Ravie de faire votre connaissance Frau-san, dit aimablement Kana comme si le fait qu'il ne voulait pas voir de filles évêques ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Par contre cela plaisait moins à Kira qui ne dit rien. Mais son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

- Teito ni-chan ! Aria nee-chan !

Kora accourait vers eux, suivit de près par Yuta, Castor et Labrador.

- Tu as réussi Teito ni-chan ? Hein, tu as réussi ? Lui demanda expressément Kora en tirant sur sa tunique tout excité.

- Oui oui ! J'ai réussi, lui répondit Teito déjà fatigué de toutes les questions qu'allait lui poser Kora.

En effet, Kora enchaîna toute une foule de questions sur le déroulement de l'épreuve de Teito. Il voulait savoir les moindres détails. Aria rit de voir Teito se noyer sous le flots de l'interrogatoire du petits garçon. Puis elle sentit que quelque chose tirait doucement sur sa tunique. Yuta s'était rapproché d'elle, les yeux timidement levés vers elle.

- Oui ? dit-Aria en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

- Fé... félicitation, dit-il en baissant les yeux tout en rougissant.

"Il est trop mignon !" Elle le serra contre elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci Yuta !

Le petit garçon n'en rougit que de plus belle.

- Qui sont ces deux adorables petits garçons ? demanda Kana.

- Celui qui a toujours la bouche ouverte et qui est l'ombre de Teito, c'est Kora. Et le grand timide ici, c'est Yuta.

- ça fait plaisir de les voir aussi rayonnant, dit Castor. Depuis que vous êtes arrivés, ils sont encore plus bruyant qu'avant.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit Labrador. Ces enfants ont besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter.

- Je vois, dit Kana qui avait compris que les garçons étaient orphelins.

- En tout cas bienvenu ici mesdemoiselles, dit Castor. Bastien m'a tout raconté.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a rien dit ? Demanda Frau.

- Si tu n'étais pas continuellement en train de lui manquer de respect, peut-être qu'il te tiendrait informé.

Frau n'eut rien à répondre à ça, se contentant de bougonner contre Bastien. Soudain le son de la musique se fit entendre. Les sœurs qui n'attendaient que ça se jetèrent sur les évêques. Peu à peu, de nombreux couples évoluaient au centre de la salle. Voyant qu'ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser Kora demanda :

- Dit Aria nee-chan, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

- C'est avec moi qu'elle va danser ! riposta Yuta.

Il rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais il n'avais pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sortit tout seul. Le voyant si embarrassé, Aria pouffa discrètement de rire puis elle leur dit :

- Voyons voir... j'ai une... deux mains. ça tombe bien, vous aussi vous êtes deux !

Elle leur tendit une main chacun et ils partirent danser ensemble en riant, faisant la ronde et tapant des mains sur la musique entraînante. Ils éclataient de rire à chaque fois qu'Aria les faisait tourner sur eux-même. De son côté, Kana qui avait eu le malheur de s'éloigner du groupe pour aller saluer les sœurs qui accompagnaient Rosalie, laquelle lui faisait de grand signes de la main, se retrouva acculée par une quinzaine de jeunes hommes. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle danse avec eux.

- Attendez... je... réussit-elle à dire en reculant de quelques pas.

- S'il vous plaît mademoiselle !

- Dansez avec moi s'il vous plaît !

- Non avec moi !

Légèrement effrayée par autant de demandes, elle cherchait désespérément Kira du regard pour qu'elle la sorte de ce pétrin. Soudain, elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule.

- Ah tu es là ! dit-elle soulagée.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mikage.

- Oui, je suis là. Désolé messieurs mais cette demoiselle m'a promis une danse.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il entraîna Kana vers la piste.

- Merci de m'avoir aidée, lui dit-elle.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu avais l'air très effrayée.

- C'est la première fois que je me retrouve entourée d'autant de garçons.

- Tu as dû leur faire une sacrée impression. Je les comprends.

Elle rougit légèrement face au compliment dissimulé et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire en remerciement.

Kira les regardait danser, un sourire au coin des lèvres. ça faisait longtemps que Kana n'avait pas sourit ainsi. Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se retrouvait seule aux côtés de Teito. Lorsqu'il eut le malheur de jeter un coup d'œil vers elle, Kira lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de s'éloigner pour aller s'adosser contre un mur, croisant les bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle a l'air d'avoir une dent contre toi, murmura Hakuren qui avait vu la scène.

- Mais rien ! Je comprend pas pourquoi elle agit comme ça. Il doit lui manquer une case.

- Si tu arrêtais de la dévisager comme une bête de foire à chaque fois que tu la vois, peut-être qu'elle reconsidèrerait ton cas.

- Je ne la dévisage pas !

- Bien sûr que si. Même moi je l'ai remarqué. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Kana, elle n'aime pas les mauvais regards sur son physique.

- C'est quand même difficile de faire abstraction de ses cheveux blancs et de ses yeux rouges !

- Apparemment ça ne déplaît pas à tout le monde.

Il lui fit signe de regarder dans la direction de Kira. Un des vainqueurs de l'examen était courageusement en train de l'inviter à danser. En effet, vu la mine sombre de Kira, il en fallait du courage pour l'approcher. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et après quelques secondes d'attente interminables pour le jeune homme qui était sûr de s'être fait repousser, elle décroisa les bras et lui tendit la main. Il la prit aussitôt, ayant peur qu'elle ne change d'avis, et il l'entraîna pour aller danser. Teito fut surprit de constater qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement la danse, et même mieux que son partenaire. C'était difficile à croire vu son attitude, mais on aurait dit qu'elle avait ça dans le sang. Une sorte de grâce émanait d'elle quand elle dansait, et on avait du mal à détourner les yeux. D'ailleurs, plusieurs garçons s'était tournés vers elle pour la regarder danser. "Malheureusement c'est seulement quand elle danse".

- Elle est belle quand elle danse, fit remarquer Hakuren en jetant un regard en coin à Teito.

- Oui... répondit-il. Quoi ?

Il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'Hakuren lui avait dit. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire en coin.

- Je commence à comprendre... dit-il.

- Hé, de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu viens de dire que tu la trouvais belle.

- C'est toi qui a dis ça. La seule qui compte pour moi, c'est Aria !

Il rougit devant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hakuren se moque de lui mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contenta de tourner le regard vers Aria qui riait toujours avec les enfants.

- Oui. Elle aussi, elle tient beaucoup à toi.

Teito cru entendre une pointe de regret dans sa phrase. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car sœur Rosalie venait de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse sans qu'il ait put donner son avis.

- Allons Teito kun ! Il faut savoir profiter des moments de joie. Ne restez pas dans votre coin.

- Mais je ne sais pas danser !

- C'est facile, je vais vous apprendre.

Elle lui montra quelques pas qu'ils essaya de s'appliquer à reproduire. Après quelques minutes, il arriva à suivre les pas de la sœur plus facilement. De son côté, Razette qui connaissait bien Hakuren pour l'avoir vu souvent récurer les bassins de l'église sous l'ordre de Castor, vint en souriant le voir pour qu'il la fasse danser. Au bout d'un moment, Aria qui n'en pouvait plus, laissa les enfants aux bons soins de sœur Libelle et Athena pour aller prendre l'air à l'extérieur. Elle alla s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs de pierre qui bordaient l'arcade et leva la tête vers les cieux. C'était la pleine lune ce soir. "Sayu... J'aurais tellement aimé danser avec toi ce soir. Toi qui es si pleine de vie, où es-tu maintenant ? Je t'en prie, fais-nous un signe, reviens..."

Soudain elle entendit le bruit d'un objet en métal qui tombe sur le sol. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut un homme accroupit au sol en train de ramasser l'objet qu'il venait de faire tomber. Elle avait eut le temps de voir de quoi il s'agissait avant qu'il ne le fasse disparaître dans un sac qu'il portait à l'épaule. C'était l'un des ornements en or de la chapelle ! Elle se leva d'un bond et partit à sa poursuite. Il avait dû profiter de la fête pour s'introduire dans la chapelle.

- Hé ! Arrêtez-vous ! lui cria-t-elle.

Se sachant repéré, l'homme accéléra l'allure.

- J'ai dit...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car elle fut presque assommée par un coup à la tête venant de derrière elle. Aria senti que quelqu'un la retenait de tomber et avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le complice lui arracha son pendentif.

- Eh bien ! dit-il. Voilà un bien beau bijoux.

- Rendez le moi ! dit-elle en tentant de se dégager de l'étau qui lui enserrait la taille.

- Je pense pas que ce soit possible. Maintenant, nous devons y aller.

- C'est hors de question ! A l'aide ! cria-t-elle. Au voleur !

- Ferme-là ! lui intimât-il en la plaquant au mur, une main sur sa gorge.

- Au voleur ! Je vous en prie ! Quelqu'un !

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

Il renforça sa prise sur son cou, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus émettre le moindre son. Malheureusement pour elle, la musique avait couvert ses cris et sans son pendentif elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle suffoquait tout en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise.

A l'intérieur de la salle, personne ne semblait se douter de ce qu'il se passait. Personne sauf Kana et Kira qui venaient de se stopper net dans leur danse. Leur partenaires leur lancèrent un regard interrogateur se demandant ce qui leur arrivait. Elles n'eurent qu'à se regarder dans les yeux pour comprendre. "Aria !" Elles s'élancèrent en courant hors de la salle, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Kira aperçut Aria la première et s'élança vers l'homme qui était sur le point de tuer son amie.

- Éloigne-toi d'elle !

Tendant la main vers lui, elle lui envoya un jet de flammes à la figure. L'homme lâcha le cou d'Aria en poussant un cri de souffrance. Le laissant se tordre de douleur au sol, Kira s'accroupit près d'Aria. Celle-ci prenait de grandes inspirations, ses deux mains portées à son cou où elle avait l'impression que celle de l'homme était toujours. Le deuxième homme avait tenté de s'enfuir, mais Kana l'avait assommé en l'envoyant valser contre le mur à l'aide d'un puissant jet d'eau.

- Aria tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Kana inquiète.

- Mer... merci... réussit-elle à articuler.

- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Dit Kira. Quand j'ai sentit que tu...

Entendant des pas venant derrière elle, Kira se retourna en une fraction de seconde, une boule de feu à la main. Heureusement, elle reconnut Teito immédiatement. Il la regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, son regard passant de la boule de feu à Kira. Derrière lui, arrivèrent Mikage, Hakuren et les trois évêques. Soulagée que ce ne fut qu'eux, elle éteignit sa boule de feu et reporta son attention sur Aria.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas défendue Aria ?

- Mon pendentif... il a prit mon pendentif...

Jetant un regard aux alentours, Kana aperçut le pendentif non loin de l'endroit où l'homme brûlé s'était évanoui. Elle alla le récupérer et le passa autour du cou d'Aria.

- Ne t'en sépare plus jamais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Frau voyant qu'elles les ignoraient totalement.

- Cet homme à essayé de la tuer, répondit Kira en montrant du menton celui au visage brûlé. Apparemment, lui et son complice son venus détrousser l'église ce soir.

- C'est toi qui lui as fait ça ? demanda Teito en observant le visage de l'homme ravagé par les flammes.

Puisqu'il était inutile de cacher ce qu'ils avaient déjà découvert, Kira lui répondit :

- Oui, ça me paraît évident.

- Et le deuxième ? Demanda Castor.

- Je l'ai assommé, répondit calmement Kana.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous... commença Teito.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas parler de ça ici, l'interrompit Kana.

Elle désigna du menton les personnes qui sortaient peu à peu de la salle curieux de savoir pourquoi ils étaient tous sortis en courant.

- Il se fait tard, ajouta Kana. Je veux qu'Aria aille se coucher immédiatement.

- Kana je...

- Tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu t'imagines que je ne l'ai pas ressentit ? Que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ? Je t'ai entendue m'appeler... Tu as failli te noyer... et je ne pouvais rien faire...

Quelques larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

- Fais ce que je te dis s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

- D'accord, acquiesça Aria.

Kana l'aida à se relever et elles se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres. Kira se tenait de l'autre côté d'Aria et les garçons les suivaient en silence, espérant que demain tout serait plus clair.

- Ils sont partis en nous laissant ces deux là sur les bras, fit remarquer Frau en désignant les deux voleurs.

- Oui, mais elles ont évité d'irremplaçables pertes à l'église. Tous ces objets sont uniques.

- En tout cas, il se passe des choses de plus en plus bizarres ici. Chaque nouvel arrivant nous apporte un peu plus de problème.

- Moi je les trouve intéressants, dit Labrador.


	13. Les Eléments

Chapitre 13 : Les Eléments

Lorsqu'Aria se réveilla le lendemain, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Elle resta allongée dans son lit, repensant aux événements de la veille. Il s'était passé tellement de choses qu'elle en eu le vertige rien que d'y penser. Elle avait même faillit rendre l'âme à plusieurs reprises dont deux fois par manque d'air. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle repensa à cette sensation. Pour elle c'était la pire chose qui soit : être coupée de l'air.

- Tu es réveillée ?

Elle sursauta légèrement en se rendant compte qu'Hakuren était là, assis sur la chaise du bureau. Il l'observait, se soutenant la tête d'une main comme s'il attendait son réveil depuis un moment.

- ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

- Plusieurs heures, répondit-il sans détour. Quand tu fais la grasse matinée ce n'est pas à moitié apparemment.

Elle rougit de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux pendant tous ce temps.

- Kana avait raison, j'étais épuisée. Et puis rien ne t'obligeais à rester...

- Je suis désolé, la coupa-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Lui demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le cou d'Aria, une expression de remords sur le visage. "Mon pendentif ?" se demanda-t-elle. Puis il se leva pour se diriger vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir il lui dit :

- Castor-san m'a demandé de te mener au jardin de Labrador. Habille-toi s'il te plaît.

Aria resta à fixer la porte qui s'était refermée sur lui quelques secondes avant de se lever. "Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?". Elle s'habilla rapidement et se mit devant le miroir posé sur le bureau pour arranger sa coiffure. C'est alors qu'elle comprit. De larges marques violacées entouraient son cou. Hakuren s'était excusé de ne pas être intervenu pour la sauver des mains des voleurs. "Il est vraiment bête ! Il s'en veut alors qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il m'arrivait. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que Teito est dans le même état d'esprit." Elle tenta de relever ses cheveux à l'aide de ses baguettes en argent, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Voir ces marques l'avait secouée plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, lui rappelant cette sensation de manque d'air si désagréable... De nouveau elle avait l'impression de sentir les mains de l'homme sur son cou. Tremblante elle leva une main à sa gorge et tenta de faire disparaître les marques avec son zaiphon de soin. Mais rien à faire, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Poussant un soupir, elle ouvrit l'armoire et en sortit une fine écharpe blanche qu'elle s'enroula autour du cou. Au moins elle n'effraierait pas les gens qu'elle croiserait sur le chemin, et elle éviterait à Hakuren de se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'il poserait ses yeux sur elle. Abandonnant l'idée de relever ses cheveux, Aria les laissa lâchés. Puis elle sortit rejoindre Hakuren. Il fut un peu surprit de voir ses longs cheveux violets cascader dans son dos, mais son visage se figea de nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua l'écharpe. Ce fut donc en silence qu'ils se rendirent dans le jardin suspendu. Teito et Mikage étaient déjà là, tout comme Kira qui était appuyée contre l'une des colonnes du kiosque les bras croisés. Kana était assise aux côtés des trois évêques, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Mais ce qui surprit Aria fut la présence de Bastien en face de Kana.

- Bastien-sama ?

- Bonjour Aria, comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien, lui répondit-elle tentant de ne pas laisser percer le moindre tressaillement dans sa voix.

Lorsque Kana posa brutalement sa tasse sur la table avant de se lever et de se diriger vers elle, Aria sut qu'elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très convaincante. Une fois près d'elle, Kana posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu vas bien ? Alors pourquoi trembles-tu comme une feuille ?

Aria ne pu rien dire. Il y avait des moment où elle regrettait que son amie soit aussi perspicace. Kana lui offrit un petit sourire bienveillant, puis elle entreprit de retirer l'écharpe qu'Aria portait autour du cou. Elle poussa un soupir remplit de tristesse et de compassion en voyant les marques. Teito avait froncé les sourcils de colère et Kira s'était redressée se mordant la lèvre inférieure sous le coup de la fureur.

- J'aurais dû le brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un tas de cendres ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- ça me parait un peu excessif, plaisanta Aria.

- Excessif ? Regarde ce qu'il t'a fait !

- Calme-toi Kira, lui dit doucement Kana. Tu as laissé sur le visage de cet homme des marques bien plus profondes que celles-ci. Et il les portera tout le reste de sa vie.

Le regard de Kira se troubla face à ce que venait de dire son amie. Pourquoi ? Seules les filles le savaient. En tout cas Kira observait Kana avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Je ne veux pas qu'Aria reste marquée elle aussi, dit Hakuren.

- Ne t'en fait pas, elles auront disparu dans quelques secondes. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne les as-tu pas enlevées Aria ?

- Je... je n'y suis pas arrivée, lui dit-elle en détournant le regard honteuse de sa faiblesse.

- Je comprend.

Puis Kana leva ses mains devant le cou d'Aria et les marques disparurent sous l'effet d'une lumière bleutée comme si elles n'avaient été qu'un mauvais souvenir.

- Merci.

- De rien ma belle, lui répondit-elle affectueusement.

- Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses Aria, lui dit Bastien. Si je n'avais pas négligé la sécurité cela ne serait pas arrivé.

- Non. Maintenant que j'ai réussi l'examen, je suis autant responsable de la sécurité de l'Eglise que vous. Et puis c'était ma faute, je n'aurais pas du baisser ma garde et le laisser me prendre mon pendentif. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'on vous doit une explication.

- Aria... commença Kira.

- Tu t'imagines bien qu'ils ne nous ont pas fait venir ici seulement pour prendre le thé Kira. Après ce qu'ils ont vu hier, il est normal qu'ils veuillent en savoir plus.

- Mais nous avons promis à Lise de garder le secret. Les enjeux sont trop importants.

- Kira, dit Kana. ça ne sert plus à rien de le cacher. Lise aurait été d'accord.

Elle se tourna vers les autres et dit :

- Nous allons tout vous dire, mais avant vous devez promettre de ne rien répéter à personne.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous acquiescé, elle prit une grande inspiration. Cela allait prendre du temps et elle devait choisir ses mots avec soin.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrées toutes les quatre il y a plus d'un an. C'est à dire Kira, Aria, Sayu et moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut appeler ça le destin, mais nous nous sommes toutes étrangement rendues au même endroit au même moment. Et chacune portait sur elle l'un de ces pendentifs.

- Quelqu'un était déjà sur les lieux, enchaîna Aria. Une femme nommée Lise. Elle nous a accueilli avec le sourire, nous souhaitant la bienvenue, comme si elle savait que nous allions venir. Elle nous a dit que nous étions les gardiennes du Temple et que chaque pendentif en représentait une clé.

- Quel temple ? Demanda Castor.

- Le Temple de la Vie, répondit Kana. Lorsque les 4 clés sont rassemblées dans le Temple, un immense pouvoir est offert à celui qui initie le processus. Cette personne deviendrait pratiquement invincible.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'elles venaient de révéler. Ils étaient très perplexes, Aria avait même vu Bastien tiquer à l'évocation de Lise. Est-ce qu'il la connaissait ?

- Incroyable... murmura finalement Mikage. C'est pour ça qu'il était si important pour vous de garder le secret. Si une personne mal intentionnée l'apprend, qui sait ce qui arriverait.

- Oui. Cependant pour acquérir ce pouvoir, l'utilisateur doit en payer le prix.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il doit donner sa vie en échange.

- Je ne comprend pas... dit Teito. A quoi bon devenir invincible si c'est pour y perdre la vie ?

- Il ne perdra la vie qu'une fois que la tache pour laquelle il a demandé ce pouvoir sera accomplie. Et il est aussi dit qu'une fois son vœux prononcé, il ne pourra pas consacrer ce pouvoir à une autre cause. Il risquerait de mourir avant même d'avoir atteint son but. Je pense qu'à l'origine, le Temple a été construit pour dissuader qu'une guerre n'éclate entre Raggs et l'Empire. Mais il semble que les précédents gardiens n'y aient pas eu recours.

- Où se trouve ce temple ? Demanda Frau.

Kana le considéra quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- En terrain neutre.

- Mais encore ?

- C'était une mauvaise idée de leur en parler, intervint Kira qui jusque là s'était abstenue de tout commentaire. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils tiendront leur langue ou qu'ils n'essaieront pas de s'approprier ce pouvoir. La position du Temple devrait au moins rester secrète. Et l'insistance de cet évêque me gêne.

Elle jeta à Frau l'un de ses regards noir dont elle avait le secret.

- On appelle confiance que ce qui est réciproque Kira, dit doucement Kana. Tu dois leur faire confiance pour qu'ils le fassent en retour. Nous sommes suffisamment forte pour protéger le Temple.

- Il est ici, dit subitement Bastien.

Elles le regardèrent surprises.

- Le seul terrain neutre qu'il existe entre Raggs et l'Empire c'est cette Eglise, expliqua-t-il. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici toutes les trois. Et puis je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

- Vous voulez dire que vous... vous étiez...

- Oui, j'étais l'un des précédents gardiens du temple.

Tout le monde le fixa avec des yeux ronds, ils n'arrivaient pas à y croire ! "C'est pour ça que l'archevêque à accepté aussi rapidement de me laisser participer à l'examen, pensa Aria. Bastien a dû remarquer mon pendentif lors des tests et il est intervenu en ma faveur." Mais une fois passé le choc de cette révélation, une question brûlait les lèvres des jeunes filles. Bastien dû s'en rendre compte car il dit :

- C'était la Terre. D'ailleurs je regrette que votre amie Sayu ne soit pas ici. J'ai très envie de la rencontrer.

- Nous espérons vite la retrouver, dit faiblement Aria dont le mauvais pressentiment concernant Sayu n'avait pas disparu.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de terre ? De quoi vous êtes en train de parler ? demanda Teito.

- De ça, répondit Kira en faisant apparaître une boule de feu dans le creux de sa main.

Même s'il l'avait vu faire la veille, Teito ne pu s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration.

- Et de ceci, ajouta Kana en envoyant un jet d'eau sur la flamme de Kira pour l'éteindre.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! Tu le sais très bien ! lui reprocha Kira en secouant sa main trempée.

- Désolée, lui répondit-elle sur un ton amusé.

- Comment vous faites ça ? demanda Teito.

- Grâce à nos pendentifs, répondit Aria. Ce sont aussi eux qui nous permettent d'utiliser les trois zaiphons, même si notre zaiphon d'origine reste le plus puissant. Sans nos pendentifs nous redevenons des jeunes filles normales.

- Et toi Aria ? lui demanda Hakuren qui l'avait longuement observé en silence.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis la clé des Airs.

- Tu lui en avais parlé ? s'étonna Kira.

- Pas vraiment. Je me suis laissée emportée par l'instant et je lui ai dit comment j'avais reçut le pendentif, rien de plus.

Hakuren comprenait à présent ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'Aria était tombée du pont. Il avait eu raison, elle aurait pu s'en sortir toute seule grâce au vent.

- Le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre et l'Air, résuma Labrador. Les quatre éléments.

- Oui, acquiesça Kana. Les éléments sans lesquels la vie ne pourrait exister.

- Et c'est cette Lise qui vous a appris à utiliser ces pendentifs ? Demanda Bastien.

- Oui, tout comme l'art du combat et le maniement de la crosse.

- Vous connaissez Lise ? demanda Aria.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bastien-sama j'aimerais savoir, demanda Kana. Si vous étiez un des précédents gardiens... pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé la force du Temple pour empêcher la guerre contre Raggs ? C'était votre devoir de le faire.

- Nous en avions l'intention. Mais malheureusement l'un des gardiens est mort avant que nous n'en ayons le temps. Il maîtrisait l'Eau.

En entendant cela Kana sursauta. Bastien la fixait intensément. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieures minutes, puis finalement Kana demanda :

- C... comment ?

- En sauvant la vie de la gardienne de l'Air.

- Je vois...

Kana baissa les yeux pensive. Kira et Aria s'étaient rapprochées d'elle comme pour la rassurer. Les garçons avaient bien saisis que la réponse de Bastien cachait quelque chose qu'elles seules pouvaient comprendre. Quant à savoir quoi, elles ne semblaient pas vouloir en parler. Mais cela touchait Kana personnellement.

- Nous avions été trahis, ajouta Bastien. Par le gardien du Feu.

Ce fut au tour de Kira de le regarder avec des yeux pleins d'effroi.

- C'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas vrai ?

- Malheureusement si. Il comptait utiliser le pouvoir du Temple pour son compte. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que le gardien de l'Eau se sacrifie pour sauver la vie de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Les gardiens de l'Eau et de l'Air ? Ensembles ? s'étonna Aria.

- Oui. Le gardien du Feu s'était ralié à l'Empire pour pouvoir récupérer les trois pendentifs restants. Son plan a échoué dès le décès du gardien de l'Eau.

- Est-ce qu'il maîtrise toujours le Feu ? demanda Kira.

- Non. Tout comme je ne maîtrise plus la Terre. Nos pendentifs ont disparu lors de la mort du gardien de l'Eau. Nous avions échoué dans notre tache de protéger le Temple, alors ils sont allés rejoindre de nouveaux porteurs.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait ça... marmonna Kira.

- De tous les éléments, le Feu est le plus imprévisible. Il se laisse facilement dominer par ses émotions et il est toujours prompt à se battre, fit remarquer Bastien. Vous devriez vous méfier.

Kira lui lança un regard qui aurait pu le tuer sur place si ça avait été une arme. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout qu'il la compare à ce traître de gardien. Le pire c'était qu'il avait raison sur son tempérament.

- Kira ne ferait jamais rien pour nous nuire, répliqua fermement Kana. Je vous interdit de faire ce genre de sous-entendu.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Kana se mettre en colère. Elle qui semblait incarner la douceur, l'expression de son visage en ce moment était pire que celle de Kira. La tension dans l'air était palpable.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit finalement Bastien en baissant la tête humblement. Même après 10 ans, ma colère contre le Feu ne s'est pas apaisée. Après tout, il m'a pris mon meilleur ami.

Kana se radoucit en entendant ses excuses. Cet homme souffrait encore de la trahison du gardien du Feu. Elle aurait sûrement réagit comme lui à sa place. Elles avaient fait resurgir des souvenirs douloureux car en plus d'avoir perdu un ami, les conséquences sur le peuple de Raggs avaient été terribles. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher la mort de milliers de personnes.

- C'est bon, dit Kira. De toute façon vous n'avez pas tout à fait tors.

"Au moins elle le reconnaît ! " pensa Teito. Il cru avoir parlé à voix haute car le regard de Kira se porta dans sa direction. Le fait de la voir s'avancer vers lui l'inquiéta encore plus. Cependant il remarqua que son regard n'était pas rempli de colère, comme c'était toujours le cas lorsqu'elle le regardait, mais il décela plutôt de la tristesse, de la déception et surtout du doute. Il aurait presque cru qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Alors qu'il croyait qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer devant lui, il la vit le dépasser sans un mot pour aller se poster à la limite du jardin, son regard porté dans la direction du palais impérial où l'ancien gardien du Feu devait se trouver. Teito prit une grande inspiration lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade. "Allons Teito ! jamais elle serait venue vers toi pour pleurer dans tes bras ! Elle te déteste, tu le sais très bien." se dit-il. "Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite ? J'ai dû retenir ma respiration trop longtemps..."

Kana avait suivit Kira du regard, légèrement inquiète. Elle savait à quoi son amie devait penser. Kana le lui avait déjà suffisamment fait remarquer : "Il faut faire quelque chose pour ton tempérament". C'est ce qu'elle disait toujours quand Kira s'emportait. Et pour cela Kana s'en voulait. Car c'est cette phrase qui faisait maintenant souffrir sa meilleure amie, cette phrase qui ne faisait que lui rappeler son point commun avec l'ancien gardien du Feu. Comme si son tempérament impulsif était une tare qu'il fallait effacer. "Pourquoi je ne m'en rend compte que maintenant ? Est-ce que mes mots t'ont blessée depuis tout ce temps sans que tu n'en dises rien ? Sans que tu ne t'en plaignes jamais ?". Elle versa des larmes de frustration en regardant le dos tourné de Kira qui ne laissait rien paraître. Elle serra les poings, furieuse contre elle-même. Les garçons restèrent interdits devant ses larmes qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à expliquer. Même si Aria ne savait pas exactement le fond de la pensée de Kana, elle perçut toute sa frustration et la prit instinctivement dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de voir sa précieuse amie pleurer ainsi.

- Kana... Dit doucement mais distinctement Kira. Pardon.

- De quoi tu t'excuses espèce d'idiote ? s'exclama Kana en repoussant Aria et en pointant son doigt en direction de Kira.

- Ne pleure pas pour moi. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- ça me regarde si je pleure ou pas ! C'est ma punition pour avoir été aussi négligente ! Aussi aveugle ! Comment j'ai fait pour pas m'en rendre compte ? Je suis sensée être celle qui te comprend le mieux !

Kira se retourna vers elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est parce que tu me comprends que tu es capable de verser des larmes pour moi. Mais l'eau que je déteste le plus c'est celle des larmes, alors arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît.

- J'ai pas le choix ! Toi tu pleures jamais ! Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse !

Kira retourna vite auprès de sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Merci Kana.

- Tais-toi idiote !

- Oui je suis idiote, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores !

Cela fit doucement rire Kana. "Oui... t'es vraiment bête... mais je le suis encore plus !"


	14. Entrainement

Chapitre 14 : Entrainement

Dès le lendemain, tous ceux qui avaient réussi l'examen furent répartis en différents groupes sous la tutelle d'un évêque afin de les former spécialement en fonction de leur type de zaiphon. Ainsi Teito, Mikage, Hakuren, Kira et Kenta furent pris en charge par Frau. Aria, Wida et Kyle se retrouvèrent dans le groupe de Castor; Kana et Liam dans celui de Labrador. Tout cela au grand damne du garçon qui avait invité Kira à danser et qui lui avait lancé un regard dépité avant de rejoindre le groupe de Labrador. Cela amusa Kana car c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon observer Kira de façon aussi insistante sans que de la curiosité ou du mépris ne se mêle à ce regard. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Seule Kira ne laissa rien paraître, se contentant d'observer distraitement les enfants qui jouaient plus loin, pas le moins du monde intéressée par ce que leur disait l'évêque Lance. D'ailleurs, elle disparut dès son discours terminé, preuve que ce genre de choses l'ennuyait profondément. Labrador emmena ses élèves à l'infirmerie afin de leur montrer comment appliquer le zaiphon de soin sur différentes blessures et Castor mena son groupe dans son laboratoire personnel. Quant à Frau, il manquait à l'appel. Bastien vint prévenir ses apprentis qu'il les rejoindrait dans l'une des cours intérieure de l'Eglise réservée aux entrainements offensifs tout en s'excusant pour le manque de ponctualité de son idiot d'élève. Ainsi, Mikage, Teito et Hakuren se retrouvèrent seuls dans la dite cours en présence de Kenta qui semblait très mécontent de la composition de son équipe.

- J'arrive pas à le croire ! Dit-il dépité en allant s'accoler contre le seul arbre de la cours.

- Un problème ? Demanda Teito déjà énervé de ce qui allait suivre.

- Un gros oui ! Et pas qu'un seul ! Me retrouver dans l'équipe des amis de cette fille stupide c'est pas de chance. Mais devoir me coltiner une autre fille dans mon groupe, c'est le bouquet !

- T'inquiète, répondit Teito, nous aussi on est ravis de t'avoir dans notre groupe. Et ne commence pas à insulter Aria ou tu auras affaire à moi !

- Pff ! Ton Aria ne mérite pas de devenir évêque. Déjà qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû être acceptée à l'examen, voilà qu'elle le réussi et que deux autres filles débarquent en prétendant avoir réussi l'examen dans un autre district. Sérieux, il y a une limite à la crédulité ! Qui nous dit qu'elles n'ont pas tout inventé ? Bastien-sama est bien trop confiant.

- Aria s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour réussir l'examen, dit Teito. Et ses amies sont aussi fortes qu'elle. Pour moi elles ne mentent pas. Kana semble ne pas être capable mentir et Kira... Kira n'a pas besoin de mentir, elle dit franchement ce qu'elle pense.

- Dans ce cas toi aussi tu es naïf ! Il n'y a pas de doute, elles sont toutes de mèche. Et cette Kira est la plus bizarre des trois. Je ne savais pas qu'un truc pareil existait.

- Un truc pareil ? Demanda Teito qui essayait de contenir sa rage.

- Ouais. Une extraterrestre aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une dague vint se planter au sol juste entre ses pieds, lui frolant la joue et lui arrachant une exclamation de surprise. Il lança des regards de tous côté sans réussir à voir qui avait faillit le tuer. Puis finalement, ils entendirent :

- Oups !

En relevant la tête, ils l'aperçurent assise sur une des branches de l'arbre.

- Désolée, elle m'a glissé des mains, dit Kira en lançant un faux sourire d'excuse à Kenta.

- T'es complètement folle ! T'as faillit me tuer !

- ça aurait été une grande perte, répondit-elle en le dévisageant de haut en bas.

La colère monta en Kenta sous l'insulte. Les trois autres ne purent s'empécher de sourire en voyant son visage rouge de rage. Ils étaient aussi étonné que Kira n'ai pas réduit Kenta en cendres après tout ce qu'il avait dit sur elle et ses amies.

- Alors les jeunes ? Demanda Frau qui venait d'arriver vêtu de ses vêtements noirs. Je vois que vous êtes déjà chauds ! Ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

- T'es en retard ! L'accusa Teito.

- C'est la faute du vieux ! Il me donne de plus en plus de taches à faire.

- Je le plains, pauvre Bastien, avoir un élève pareil...

- Hé le gamin ! Ferme-là, ici c'est moi le prof. Je suis déjà assez énervé comme ça, alors l'un d'entre vous me servira de souffre douleur pour que je me défoule un peu. Qui va m'affronter ?

- Ce sera moi, répondit aussitôt Kira.

Elle se laissa tomber de sa branche et attérit en souplesse devant Kenta. Elle récupéra sa dague et rejoignit Frau au centre de la cours non sans avoir lancé un regard méprisant à Kenta.

- Hé bien ! Tu as l'air motivée.

- Je préfère l'action aux longs discours.

- Où est ta crosse ?

- J'en ai pas. En tout cas, j'aime pas l'utiliser.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Oh ! Pourtant elle décuple ta puissance.

- J'en ai pas besoin pour vous battre.

- C'est ce que tu crois. Prépare-toi, je ne t'épargnerai pas parce que tu es une fille.

- J'espère bien !

Elle se mit aussitôt en garde, faisant apparaitre des cercles de zaiphon autour de ses poignets. Dès qu'elle sentit que Frau était prêt, elle attaqua. Il la repoussa plusieurs fois sans même bouger d'un pas. Frustrée, elle changea de tactique. Elle recula et lui envoya plusieurs vagues de zaiphon successives mais cela ne marchait toujours pas et un sourire hautain apparut sur le visage de Frau. Mais alors qu'il allait lui faire une remarque, il sentit un changement dans le zaiphon de Kira. Caché derrière une énième vage, elle avait réussit à modeler son zaiphon en dizaines de petites dagues. Il dû se baisser pour les éviter, mais cela ne suffit pas car à peine l'eurent-elles survolé qu'elles explosèrent toutes en même temps.

- Elle arrive à modeler son zaiphon et à le faire exploser, s'étonna Hakuren. Et sans utiliser de crosse !

- Bravo petite, dit Frau en se relevant de l'endroit où ils avait eut à peine le temps d'échaper à l'explosion. Tu m'as forcé à bouger.

- J'en avais marre que vous ne fassiez que parrer. Attaquez-moi si vous voulez gagner !

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle modela de nouveau son zaiphon, le transformant en sabre. Tout deux s'élancèrent dans un combat acharné. Kira était très douée pour esquiver. Elle virvoltait dans les airs, insaisissable, et en profitait à chaque fois pour porter un coup. Frau commençait à s'impatienter de ne pas réussir à la toucher et redoubla de violence. Les garçons eurent peur qu'il aille trop loin et blesse Kira sévèrement. Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter, évitant d'un cheveux ses attaques. Elle aurait surement pu s'en sortir plus facilement si elle avait utilisé son Feu, mais c'était impossible devant Kenta. Alors que Frau l'avait repoussée plus loin de lui, la forçant à déraper au sol pour ne pas s'étaler par terre, elle se redressa vivement et pris son élan avant de se jeter sur lui, le dépassant dans son élan après avoir porté son coup. Soudain, le ruban noir qui retenait les cheveux de Kira tomba au sol coupé en deux, sa chevelure cascadant dans son dos. Elle fit disparaitre son sabre de zaiphon et se retourna vers Frau. Celui-ci arborait un sourire amusé, sortit visisblement indemne de la dernière attaque de Kira.

- Alors gamine ? C'était pas aussi simple que ça finalement ? Fais gaffe la prochaine fois, tu pourrais y perdre plus qu'un ruban.

Il agita alors un petit objet en argent sous le nez de Kira. C'était sa boucle d'oreille. Elle fronça les sourcils en portant une main à son oreille pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien de la sienne. En constatant l'évidence, elle sourit en poussant un petit soupir amusé. Puis elle se retourna avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la cours.

- Tu ne comptes pas la récupérer ? Lui demanda Frau en s'amusant à faire sauter la petite croix d'argent dans la paume de sa main.

- Vous me la rendrez quand vous viendrez chercher ceci, lui répondit-elle en agitant la croix qu'il portait toujours autour du cou.

Il porta une main à son torse, et en effet, sa croix avait disparut. Le regard des autres garçons ne cessait de passer de Frau à Kira, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ils finirent par rester fixés sur Kira qui avait sortit de sa poche un nouveau ruban, rattachant des longs cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins, avant de disparaître.

- Alors là, elle t'a eu ! S'exclama Teito qui fut le premier à sortir de sa transe. Eh bien ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fais d'avoir été battu par une fille ? D'abord Aria, maintenant Kira. Pas trop la honte, ça va ?

- Elle ne m'a pas battu, disons qu'on a fait match nul.

- Ouais, ben c'était pas censé être toi le prof ? Tu devrais être plus fort que tes élèves.

- La ferme gamin ! C'était qu'un coup de chance, rien de plus. Maintenant c'est à vous de bosser.

Il les fit se battre les uns contre les autres tout le reste de la journée sans répit. Ce fut Kana qui vint les sauver en leur apportant de quoi manger.

- Tient ! Kira n'est pas avec vous ?

- Elle est partie après avoir mi sa raclée à Frau, répondit Teito.

- Teito arrête ou cet entrainement ne finira jamais, lui dit Mikage en lançant un regard inquiet vers Frau qui heureusement ne l'avait pas entendu.

Lorsque Kana posa son repas devant Kenta, elle lui dit poliment :

- Bonjour, Kenta c'est ça ?

- Ne t'adresses pas à moi aussi familièrement ! Lui répondit-il sèchement encore furieux de ce que lui avait fait Kira.

- Hé ! S'énerva Mikage. Elle est assez gentille pour nous apporter à manger, alors reste poli !

- Ce n'est pas grave Mikage, dit doucement Kana. Je suis désolée Kenta-san, je ferai attention à l'avenir.

- Tu es trop gentille Kana, lui reprocha Mikage. "Mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme".

- Kira me le reproche tout le temps. C'est que ça doit être vrai. Et c'est avec ma grande gentillesse que je vais soigner vos blessures. Apparemment l'entrainement a été dur pour vous.

En effet, ils étaient tous pleins d'égratignures. Elle les soigna un par un, sauf Kenta qui refusa de se laisser faire.

- J'espère que Kira n'a pas utilisé son Feu, murmura-t-elle à Mikage lorsqu'elle s'occupa de lui.

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui pour lui poser la question afin d'être sûre que Kenta ne l'entende pas. Son souffle chatouilla l'oreille de Mikage qui se sentit légèrement rougir. Elle était bien trop près. Il pouvait voir tous les détails de son visage parfait. Mais l'inquiétude dans sa voix le ramena à la raison.

- Non, lui répondit-il sur le même ton en évitant de croiser le regard insistant de Kana.

Elle poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait s'empécher de s'inquiéter pour son amie qui agissait souvent de manière irréfléchie. Ce souffle ramina l'embarras de Mikage. Kana sembla enfin s'en rendre compte car elle se recula brusquement, visiblement gênée. Teito qui avait vu le manège prit un petit air amusé.

- Tu es très douée avec ton zaiphon de soin Kana ! Mikage à l'air de péter la forme.

- J'ai pas besoin de péter la forme pour t'en mettre une Teito, rétorqua Mikage.

- On ne peut plus rien dire ! Déjà qu'avec ce rabat joie d'êveque on ne peut pas s'amuser ! Sérieux, il n'y a pas plus sadique que lui !

- Je vois que le gamin a besoin d'un entrainement particulier... dit la voix menaçante de Frau derrière lui.

Teito grimaça. La suite s'annonçait moins drôle. Frau congédia les trois autres garçons avant de trainer Teito au centre de la cours. Il ne le lacha pas de tout le reste de la journée et n'accepta de s'arrêter que quand le soleil fut couché pour cause de manque de visibilité. C'est donc à moitié mort qu'il alla prendre un bon bain dans la salle de bain commune à tous les hommes de l'église. Malheureusement, l'eau du bain avait rouvert les quelques blessures que Frau lui avait infligé. Il posa des pensements sur les plus profondes bien qu'il ne fut pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. C'est dans ces cas là qu'il enviait Aria de posséder les trois zaiphons. Il sortit de la salle de bain pour retourner dans sa chambre et prendre un repos bien mérité. Mais sur le chemin, il vit quelque chose qui l'empécha d'aller plus loin. Assise sur le rebord d'une rembarde, Kira observait les étoiles. Ses longs cheveux blancs détachés volaient au vent. Non. Pas blancs. A la lumière de la lune, Teito pouvait clairement voir leurs reflets argentés. C'était assez fascinant à regarder. Oui cette fille était fascinante, quelque chose chez elle l'intriguait. Le même air de grâce qu'il avait remarqué lors de la fête flottait autour d'elle. En la voyant il ne put s'empécher de faire la comparaison avec la fleur qui était posée sur son bureau. L'Astel. Une rose argentée qui ne s'ouvre qu'à la lumière de la lune. Comme Kira en ce moment. Il se rendit compte que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il l'observait ainsi et le fait qu'elle ne lui ai pas fait de remarque l'étonna. Peut-être ne s'était-elle pas rendue compte de sa présence. Mais elle le détrompa vite :

- Viens t'asseoir au lieu de rester planté là.

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux rouges-orangés, témoignant du Feu qui sommeillait en elle. Il fut d'abord choqué qu'elle l'invite à s'asseoir près d'elle alors que depuis son arrivée elle n'avais pas cessé de le traiter en ennemi. Il se demandait d'ailleurs toujours pourquoi. Le regard de Kira se fit plus insitant, signifiant "Alors ? Tu vas te décider à bouger ?". Ne voulant pas la mettre plus en rogne contre lui qu'elle ne l'était déjà, il s'avança et s'assit sur la balustrade à une distance raisonnable. C'était déjà assez embarrassant comme ça. Se retrouver là à contempler les étoiles avec une fille était une situation dans laquelle il ne pensait pas se retrouver un jour. Et surtout pas avec Kira.

- Tu viens à peine de finir l'entrainement ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais. Cet idiot de Frau n'a pas voulu me lacher !

- Je vois ça, dit-elle en jetant un regard aux plaies qu'arborait Teito sur son visage.

Sans prévenir, elle tendit la main vers lui et arracha un des pensements qu'il s'était mit maladroitement sur la joue.

- Hé ! Ça fait mal !

- Fais pas ta chochotte.

- Chochotte ? Non mais pour qui tu te...

En l'ignorant, elle fit disparaître la plaie avec son zaiphon de soin. Il avait oublié qu'elle aussi posédait les trois zaiphons. Elle s'occupa de toutes les blessures qu'elle pouvait voir, puis reporta son attention sur le ciel étoilé.

- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- ça devait faire mal non ?

- Je croyais que tu me détestais.

- C'est pas tout à fait faux.

Là il ne la comprenait plus du tout. "Cette fille à l'air compliquée dans son genre". Voyant qu'il était perdu, elle ajouta :

- C'est une sorte de remerciement pour avoir pris la défense d'Aria et Kana contre l'autre abruti.

- Kenta ?

- Ouais c'est ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a retenue de le griller sur place.

- J'aurais aimé voir ça ! Dit-il en souriant, imaginant la scène.

Cela arracha un petit sourire à Kira.

- Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à mes amies. Alors j'appécie que tu les ai défendu.

"Ce ne sont pas les seules que j'ai défendu" pensa Teito. "Mais elle ne me remerciera suremment jamais de l'avoir défendue _elle_".

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Elle resta longtemps silencieuse et Teito regretta légèrement d'avoir posé la question.

- Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui m'énerve, dit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais quand je te vois j'ai cette mauvaise sensation. Comme deux pôles qui se repoussent. Même maintenant je me sens mal à l'aise. J'ai envie de m'éloigner quitte à sautter de ce balcon.

- Tu vas pas faire ça ? S'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à la hauteur vertigineuse qui les séparait du sol.

Elle leva un sourcil signifiant "T'es bête ou quoi ? J'ai pas envie de mourir !".

- Je ne m'appelle pas Aria. C'est le Feu que je maitrise, pas l'Air. Alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour supporter ta présence.

Il resta choqué de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence mais pas au point d'en être dégouté comme ça semblait être son cas. Cela l'énerva.

- Dans ce cas je ne vais pas t'imposer ma présence puisqu'elle te dégoute à ce point !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- En tout cas, c'est comme ça que je l'ai comprit.

- Eh bien tu te trompes, désolée.

Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Ça t'arrives souvent de regarder les étoiles seule en pleine nuit ?

Elle perçut un léger claquement de dents. Teito frissonait à cause du froid du soir et de ses cheveux encore humides de son bain.

- Non seulement chochotte, mais frileux par dessus le marché !

- J'y peux rien ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid habillée comme ça ?

En effet Kira portait une légère tunique blanche sans manches et elle était pieds nus. Elle soupira en le voyant trembler de nouveau et leva la main pour la poser sur le bras de Teito. Il fut étonné de la sentir si chaude. Puis il sentit cette chaleur se répendre dans tout son corps par l'intermédiaire de ce contact.

- Je suis le Feu. Pourquoi je craindrais le froid ?

- Mer... merci.

- J'en avais marre d'entendre tes claquements de dents.

Il allait de nouveau lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais elle le coupa en répondant à sa question précédente :

- Je m'inquiète pour Sayu. J'ai du mal à dormir, alors j'essaie de ressentir sa présence.

- Tu peux faire ça ?

- C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'Aria se faisait étrangler.

- Et maintenant ? Tu sens quelque chose ?

- Non et ça m'énerve ! Je ne comprend pas ! Même si je perçois moins facilement Sayu qu'Aria je devrais ressentir au moins sa force vitale. Mais rien. Comme si elle avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Et pourtant je sais qu'elle n'est pas morte. Je voudrais tant aller la chercher. Je me sens vraiment impuissante, et j'ai horreur de cette sensation !

Elle prit une grande inspiration, l'angoisse se lisant sur son visage.

- D'où viens-tu Kira ?

S'il avait espéré détourner la conversation pour lui éviter de sombrer dans ses idée noire, c'était complètement raté. Elle se tendit et une ombre envahit son visage.

- J'ai été élevée dans une famille de paysans. Mais je sais que je n'appartiens pas vraiment à leur famille. Il suffit de me regarder. Personne ne me ressemble dans ce pays, et certainement pas mes sois-disants parents. Et encore heureux ! Ils étaient pas du genre tendre. Ils me détestaient comme tout le monde à cause de mon apparence. Je suis contente de les avoir quittés. Mais je me demande toujours pourquoi je me suis retrouvée chez eux. Ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire mais je suis sûre que j'ai été abandonnée à leur porte comme un vulgaire paquet indésirable. Eux ça les arrangeait d'avoir une paire de mains supplémentaire pour travailler aux champs. Une esclave, voilà ce que je représentais pour eux.

Elle plaça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille où était de nouveau accrochée la boucle d'oreille en forme de croix. Par ce geste, elle révéla un peu mieux son visage à Teito. Kira était perdue dans ses souvenirs. Des souvenirs douloureux. Elle avait souffert de son apparence depuis sa naissance. On comprenait pourquoi elle était aussi suceptible sur le sujet. Comme lui, elle avait été traitée comme une esclave. Et comme lui jusqu'à récemment, elle ignorait ses origines. Il la comprenait parfaitement. Mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, Teito continuant de l'observer sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Même sujette à ses tourments elle restait belle. Ses longs cheveux d'argent encadrant son visage fin.

- Quel âge as-tu ? Se surprit-il à demander.

Il rougit de sa question. "Qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui demander ça ? Elle va s'énerver si elle fait le rapprochement avec ses cheveux !". A sa surprise Kira explosa d'un rire cristallin. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire. Et c'était agréable.

- 17 ans, répondit-elle en essuyant les larmes qui perlaient aux coin de ses yeux.

"Alors comme ça on a le même âge"

- T'as cru que j'avais au moins cent ans ?

- Heu... dit-il embarrassé. Je voulais pas te demander ça. Désolé.

- Merci en tout cas. Tu m'as remonté le moral. J'essairai de faire un effort à l'avenir pour ne pas être trop désagréable.

- ça m'arrangerait. Surtout que je ne comprends toujours pas tes raisons.


	15. Marquée

Chapitre 15 : Marquée

Les jours qui suivirent furent marqués par l'alternance entre entrainement et petites missions. On leur demandait notamment de distribuer de la nourriture aux plus démunis qui venaient frapper aux portes de l'église tous les jours, ravagés par la faim; ils s'occupaient de régler les problèmes de sécurité de la cité concernant des petits délits; ils prêtaient main-forte pour les réparations de certains batiments et soignaient autant de gens qu'ils le pouvaient. Kana faisait des merveilles dans ce domaine. Les gens la prenaient pour une sainte, tant pour ses pouvoirs de guérison incroyables que pour sa beauté pure. Elle trouvait cela embarrassant et les détrompait chaque fois qu'ils s'inclinaient respectueusement devant elle. Ses amis s'amusaient de la voir aussi gênée. Kira, en accord avec ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ne lançait plus de regards noirs à Teito quand ils étaient en présence l'un de l'autre. Et elle ne s'éloignait pas de lui à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvaient seuls. Mais il sentait qu'elle se forçait. Elle gardait le plus souvent les bras croisés comme pour s'empécher de faire des mouvements qui auraient pu trahir son malaise. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui la repoussait tant chez lui ? Le changement d'attitude de Kira vis à vis de Teito n'était pas passé innaperçu aux yeux des autres.

- Alors Teito ? Lui demanda Mikage. On a apprivoisé la bête sauvage ?

- Elle a dit qu'elle me détestait. Elle ne supporte pas ma présence. Et ne la compare pas à une bête !

- C'était une image, je ne la vois pas du tout comme ça. Mais elle fait quand même des efforts pour ne pas te fuir.

- Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'elle se force !

- Tu aimerais qu'elle reste avec toi parce qu'elle apprécie ta présence ?

- T'insinues que j'ai des sentiments pour elle ?

- Ce serait aussi impossible que ça arrive ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle... elle ne me supporte pas. Et c'est Aria qui m'intéresse.

- Dommage... Dire qu'il y avait enfin une fille de ta taille...

Teito lui donna un coup sur le dessus du crâne. Il était vrai que lui et Kira avaient exactement la même taille, alors qu'Aria avait presque une tête de plus que lui. C'était un autre point commun qu'il partageait avec Kira. "Pourquoi il y en a autant ?".

- Je pense que tu devrais considérer Kira comme une potentielle...

- Ferme-la ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de Kana au lieu de m'emmerder avec Kira.

- Quoi ?

- Fait pas l'innocent ! Elle te plait, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Wow toi aussi t'es capable d'utiliser des métaphores...

Cela lui valut un deuxième coup.

- Au lieu de faire l'idiot, tu devrais la surveiller. T'es pas le seul sur le coup mon vieux.

- Je sais bien. Cette fille est si belle qu'elle ne peut pas faire deux pas sans qu'un gars l'accoste.

- Mais t'as de la chance, je crois qu'elle apprécie le fait que tu viennes la tirer de ce genre de situation.

- Tu crois ? Je ne pense pas, elle est juste gentille avec tout le monde.

- Passe plus de temps avec elle et tu verras bien. En tout cas moi je profite des missions pour être avec Aria.

- Au fait Teito, en parlant d'Aria. Tu crois qu'elle... par rapport à Hakuren...

- Elle, je ne sais pas. Mais lui j'en suis sûr. Et ça m'énerve ! Tu te rends compte, ils partagent la même chambre ! Si jamais il tente quelque chose...

- Non. Il n'est pas comme ça.

- On sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. J'aime pas savoir qu'un autre garçon soit aussi proche d'elle !

- Proche de qui ? Lui demanda Aria qui s'était rapprochée discrètement pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient depuis tout à l'heure.

- De personne, répondit vivement Teito.

- Oh je vois ! Dit-elle malicieusement. Tu as repéré une fille qui t'interresse pendant la mission c'est ça ?

- Où t'es allée chercher ça ?

- J'espère que t'en as pas choisit une trop grande, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je te demande pardon ? S'énerva-t-il.

Contrairement à Mikage, Teito ne lui donna pas de coup sur le crâne. Il n'avait jamais porté la main sur elle.

- Je plaisante Teito. Faut rire parfois, ça fait du bien ! Allez sourit !

Elle lui attrapa les joue et les étira en un sourire forcé, ce qui la fit éclater de rire. Il se dégagea vite en reprenant ses réprimandes de plus belle. Elle adorait se disputer avec Teito. En tout cas quand c'était pour blaguer. Parce qu'elle n'aurait pas suporté de rester brouillée avec lui pour toujours. Plus que Mikage, Teito était irremplaçable. Il y avait quelque chose entre-eux, un lien. Tout comme c'était étrangement le cas avec Kora et Yuta. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps avec les enfants qui ne se lassaient pas de leurs Teito-nisan et Aria-neechan. Ils boudaient à chaque fois qu'ils devaient partir en mission. Ces missions se succédant de plus en plus, ils étaient tous un peu exténués en rentrant. Surtout Kana qui soignait le maximum de personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elle en tombe d'épuisement. Ce que lui reprochait sans cesse Kira. Mikage s'inquiétait aussi pour elle. Kana voulait aider tout le monde, mais même avec ses pouvoirs emplifiés par son pendentif elle avait ses limites. D'ailleurs il la voyait souvent disparaitre dès leur retour à l'église. Elle devait suremment se reposer dans sa chambre. Un jours alors qu'elle avait de nouveau disparu, une femme portant un enfant dans ses bras se rendit à l'église.

- S'il vous plaît ! Cria-t-elle. Où se trouve la demoiselle sainte ?

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Lui demanda Castor qui était de garde à l'entrée.

Attirés par ses cris, Mikage, Hakuren et Teito s'approchèrent.

- Mon fils est malade. La demoiselle sainte l'a guérrit la semaine dernière mais la fièvre est revenue. Où est-elle ? Je vous en prie !

- Calmez-vous, lui dit doucement Castor. Un évêque va s'occuper de votre enfant.

- Non ! Je veux que ce soit elle ! S'il vous plait !

- On va la chercher madame, la rassura Mikage. La fièvre ne semble pas très forte. Votre fils guérrira suremment très vite. Kana va s'en occuper.

- Merci !

Aussitôt Mikage, Hakuren et Teito se séparèrent pour trouver Kana.

- Je vais essayer de trouver Kira, dit Teito. Elle saura forcément où se trouve Kana.

- Je vais vérifier dans sa chambre, dit Hakuren.

Mikage alla chercher un peu partout, vérifiant toutes les cours intérieures. Arrivé près des bassins de Razette, il commençait à désespérer. "Où peut-elle bien être ?". Soudain, il sentit qu'on l'éclaboussait. Razette se tenait sur le bord du bassin, souriante et visiblement d'humeur à jouer.

- Razette, tu n'aurais pas vu Kana ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Razette prit la forme de la fille qu'il cherchait.

- Oui ! C'est ça, où est-elle ?

Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et plongea sous l'eau. Il la suivit en longeant le bord du bassin jusqu'à un endroit couvert par de nombreux arbres. Elle lui indiqua la direction des arbres. Enfin il l'aperçut. Kana nageait dans l'eau du bassin. On aurait dit une Naïade. Elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec l'eau. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle était dans son élément. Puis elle se dirigea vers le bord et sortit de l'eau. Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle essora ses cheveux et attrapa une serviette pendue sur une branche pour se sécher. Il rougit lorsqu'il la vit retirer son haut. Même si elle lui tournait le dos, il n'en restait pas moins affecté de voir sa peau nue aussi blanche que l'ivoire. Mais alors qu'il allait détourner les yeux, il resta figé sur ce qu'il aperçut. Sur son flanc droit, une large brulure souillait sa peau lisse. C'était une cicatrice épouvantable, et il ressentit un pincement au coeur en la voyant. Lorsqu'elle eut passé un nouveau haut, il décida de signaler sa présence avant qu'elle n'enlève le bas. Mais Razette s'en chargea à sa place en lançant un petit cri mélodieux. Kana se tourna vers la sirène, lui sourit puis elle aperçut Mikage. Elle resta figée. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle devienne aussi rouge qu'une tomate mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, son visage devint plus pâle que la mort. Inquiet il s'approcha d'elle.

- Kana ? Tu vas bien ?

- Tu... Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux terrorisée.

Il sut immédiatement de quoi elle parlait et il décida de ne pas lui mentir.

- Oui.

Elle palit davantage. Serrant la serviette contre elle, si fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanchâtres. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

- Kana ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je... je suis désolée si ça t'a choqué.

- Quoi ?

- Cette cicatrice... est vraiment affreuse...

- Pas du tout Kana, la rassura-t-il comprenant enfin ce qui inquiétait la jeune fille. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Regarde, moi aussi j'ai des cicatrices. J'en ai même une sur le visage, pourtant tu n'as jamais semblé y porter du dégoût.

Il désigna sa cicatrice en forme de croix. Lui aussi avait eut du mal au début mais il s'y était vite habitué. Soudain il voulut savoir. Savoir la raison de la cicatrice de Kana. Elle avait dû souffrir le martyr.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Kana leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle pensait qu'il allait éviter le sujet pour effacer la vision qu'il avait eut de cette horrible cicatrice. Mais il avait vraiment l'air inquiet pour elle. Kana était touchée qu'il ne la rejette pas, qu'il ne soit pas dégoûté.

- J'ai été blessée il y a un an. Kira et moi étions en train de nous entrainer quand nous avons été attaquées par des bandits. Ils ont essayé de nous capturer. Je ne métrisais pas encore bien mes pouvoirs et j'avais du mal à me défendre. Kira était plus douée. Mais alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, un des bandit m'a envoyé un coup de harpon dans le flanc droit. Folle de rage, Kira s'est débarrassée des bandits restants, mais le mal était fait. Elle a dû retirer le harpon elle-même. Je me vidais de mon sang et je n'avais plus assez de forces pour me soigner. Alors Kira a cautérisé la plaie.

- Alors c'est le Feu de Kira qui...

- Je m'en veux tellement ! Si j'avais su me protéger seule, elle n'aurait pas eu à porter la responsabilité de cette cicatrice, elle ne se sentirait pas aussi coupable. Elle n'a pas cessé de s'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir pu me protéger. Elle s'en veut encore et elle s'en voudra toujours. A cause de moi...

- Tu ne peux pas effacer cette cicatrice comme tu l'as fait avec les bleus d'Aria ?

- Non. Parce que le feu utilisé n'était pas un feu ordinaire. C'était le Feu. Cette cicatrice ne s'effacera jamais. Et elle ne doit pas s'effacer, c'est ma punition.

Il ne put s'empécher de la prendre dans ses bras. A partir de maintenant, c'est lui qui la protégerait. Il ne laissera pas Kana recevoir une nouvelle cicatrice. Jamais !

Kana était à l'aise dans ses bras. Elle se sentait rassurée et elle pouvait entendre le coeur de Mikage qui battait la chamade. Tout comme son propre coeur. Est-ce que lui pouvait l'entendre ? Peut-être... peu importe, elle était bien comme ça et n'aurait voulut quitter la chaleur de ses bras pour rien au monde.

Soudain, des cris retentirent derrière Mikage, l'obligeant à lacher Kana qui se recula rouge de honte.

- Kana !

C'était Kira, suivie de Teito et Hakuren. Elle avait dû rechercher sa présence pour la trouver. Leur arrivée rappela à Mikage la raison pour laquelle il recherchait Kana et ils filèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand elle reconnu la femme et l'enfant, Kana s'inquiéta. Elle avait pourtant soigné ce garçon la semaine dernière.

- Kana-sama ! S'exclama la femme en baissant respectueusement la tête.

- La fièvre est revenue ?

- Oui, il souffre le martyr.

En effet le petit garçon gémissait dans son sommeil, la fièvre avait rapidement empiré et le faisait délirer. Il avait une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Kana l'examina de nouveau. Quelque chose clochait. La maladie s'emblait plus grave qu'elle n'en avait l'air au premier abord. Le pouvoir de son zaiphon seul ne suffirait pas à le guérrir. Cela risquerait même d'agraver encore plus son état. Elle devait le soigner d'un coup et définitivement. "Je n'ai pas le choix...". Elle attrapa un scalpel qui se trouvait non loin de là et à la surprise de tous elle s'entailla l'index.

- Kana tu ne dois pas... commença Kira.

- Si je n'agit pas cet enfant va mourrir, lui répondit-elle catégorique.

Elle appuya son doigt ensenglanté sur la pierre de son pendentif qui s'illumina d'une lumière bleue. Puis elle posa ses mains sur le front et le ventre du petit. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et l'enfant fut enveloppé dans la même lumière bleue. Petit à petit, le garçon cessa de gigotter. Il semblait s'appaiser. Quand la lumière disparut, il ouvrit les yeux pour sourire à sa mère. Celle-ci le serra fort dans ses bras, soulagée du poid de l'inquiétude. Kana vérifia tout de même que la maladie avait bien disparue et recomanda à la mère de revenir dans une semaine pour un contrôle. Celle-ci la remercia de tout son coeur. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Kana se rassit lourdement sur le tabouret.

- Kana ? s'inquiéta Kira.

- ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée de la journée.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Mikage. Pourquoi t'es-tu entaillée le doigt ?

- Eh bien... dit Kana gênée. En offrant un peu de notre sang au pendentif, nous obtenons un pouvoir spécial. Dans mon cas, je suis alors capable de soigner toute sorte de blessure ou de maladie.

- Pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé ?

- On ne voulait pas vous le cacher mais... garder un attout dans sa manche peut nous sauver la vie. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que vous n'en parliez à personne pour l'instant.

Les trois garçons acquiescèrent. Teito aurait voulu savoir quel était le pouvoir spécial de Kira mais il savait qu'elle lui dirait de se mêler de ses affaires. D'ailleurs elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à faire des confidences. Elle regardait Kana les sourcils froncés.

- Kana tu... dit-elle finalement.

- Kira ! La coupa-t-elle.

Elles se fixèrent plusieurs secondes sans ciller. Finalement, Kira soupira en détournant les yeux. Kana pouvait être plus entêtée qu'elle.

- Allez viens là, dit Kira en lui tendant une main. Tu vas aller te coucher maintenant. Je ne veux pas te voir t'effondrer.

Kana sourit doucement et se laissa mener jusqu'à leur chambre. Les garçons étaient perplexes.

- Elles nous cachent quelque chose, dit Teito.

- C'est Kana qui cache quelque chose, rectifia Mikage. Elle ne veux pas qu'on le sache alors elle intime le silence à Kira.

- Alors ça doit être grave, dit Hakuren.

- Je l'avais déjà remarqué dans le jardin de Labrador, renchérit Mikage. Aria et Kira s'inquiètent pour elle.

"Kana qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Y a-t-il pire que cette cicatrice ?"


	16. Réunion

Chapitre 16 : Réunion

Ils étaient tous rassemblées dans le jardin suspendu de Labrador. C'était un beau début d'après-midi. Kenta aussi était là, même s'il ne participait pas vraiment à la bonne humeur générale. Wida, Liam et Kyle apprenaient à Aria comment jouer aux cartes. Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion et ce jeu lui plaisait. Surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de gagner grâce aux bons conseils d'Hakuren assis à côté d'elle.

- C'est pas juste ! S'énerva Liam. Hakuren arrête de l'aider ! J'ai pas gagné une partie.

- Aria se débrouille très bien toute seule, répondit Hakuren. Même si je n'étais pas là elle vous battrait.

- T'exagère, lui dit Aria.

- En tout cas, moi j'abandonne ! Dit Liam.

- Roooh ! Kenta tu viens jouer ? Appela Aria car elle ne voulait pas arrêter ce jeu si interressant.

Le regard qu'il lui lança en disait long sur ses intentions. "Plutôt creuver !". Aria fit la moue.

- T'es pas marrant !

- Je t'ai rien demandé, répliqua-t-il.

- Je vais remplacer Liam alors, dit Hakuren.

- Oh non... si c'est toi qui joue j'ai plus aucune chance ! Se plaignit Aria.

Il allait lui demander d'arrêter de se plaindre quand une grande explosion se fit entendre, ébralant le district tout entier. Tous se levèrent d'un bond. Un immense nuage de fumée flottait à la limite entre ce district et celui où se trouvaient les troupes de l'armée impériale.

- Une attaque de Barsburg ? Demanda Wida inquiet.

- C'est pas possible, l'Empire ne prendrait jamais le risque d'attaquer ce district, répondit Kyle. L'église est un terrain neutre.

- L'explosion à eu lieu à la limite, dit Castor. Ils veulent attirer notre attention. Mais c'est trop grave, nous n'avons pas le choix. Rassemblez-vous dans le hangar des Hawkziles. On y va.

Alors que Teito allait partir avec les autres, Frau le retint.

- Toi tu restes ici.

- Quoi ?

Kira qui n'était toujours pas partie, les observait du coin de l'oeil.

- Il a raison, intervint Mikage. Cette attaque sent le piège. C'est trop risqué.

- Pas question que je reste là ! Je ne laisserai pas Aria y aller sans moi.

Mikage savait qu'il était inutile de discuter maintenant que le nom d'Aria était apparue dans la conversation. Ils se rendirent donc tous au hangar et partirent en direction de l'explosion à toute vitesse pour rattraper les autres. Une fois sur place, le sang de Teito ne fit qu'un tour. Il était là. Accompagné de ses Black Hawk, Ayanami se tenait fier et droit. Derrière lui, un grand vaisseau de transport de prisonniers était posé au sol près de la falaise. Ayanami n'avait pas tous de suite remarqué l'arrivée de Teito. Son regard était concentré sur Aria qui lui rendait un regard suspicieux. Il avait l'air troublé par quelque chose, comme perdu dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs. On aurait pu croire qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Il détourna enfin les yeux et sourit en appercevant Teito.

- Tiens tiens. Tu étais donc bien dans cette église Teito Klein.

- C'est vous qui m'avez envoyé ce Kor ?

- Oui. Quand il a disparu avant d'avoir pu faire son rapport, j'ai su que mes soupçons étaient fondés. Quel bon endroit pour se cacher. Mais ici, à la limite des districts, j'ai tous les pouvoirs. Alors tu vas gentillement retourner à la base avec moi. Ou tes amis en patiront.

Teito trembla de rage.

- Aujourd'hui j'aurai ma vengeance ! Croyez-moi !

Cela fit sourire Ayanami de plus belle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux à cet idiot, mais tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir agir ici. C'est aussi notre cas, lui fit remarquer Kira.

Ayanami tourna les yeux vers elle pour la première fois et il en resta muet. Il la détailla de haut en bas, les sourcils froncés. Cette observation énerva passablement Kira et elle n'était pas la seule. Teito fulminait. "D'abord Aria, maintenant Kira ! C'est contre moi qu'il en a. Il a pas bientôt fini de la reluquer ?". Le sourire qui naquit au coin des lèvres d'Ayanami le mit d'autant plus en rogne.

- Qui aurait cru que je vous retrouverais ici mademoiselle.

Tout le monde fronça les sourcils. "De quoi il parle ?".

- Tu dois faire erreur, répliqua-t-elle. On s'est jamais rencontré.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est un bien joli pendentif que vous avez là. Vous maitrisez donc le Feu.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Il se trouve que je suis entré en possession d'un de ces fabuleux pendentifs, dit-il en sortant de sa poche la preuve de ce qu'il disait.

Les trois filles retinrent leur respiration. C'était celui de Sayu. Reconnaissable par la pierre verte sertie au centre de la croix d'argent.

- Où est-elle ? Cria Aria. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Sayu ?

- Si vous coopérez vous pourrez peut-être la récupérer. Remettez-moi Teito et la demoiselle. J'envisagerai ensuite de vous la rendre.

- Te fou pas de nous ! Répondit Kira. Tant que j'aurais pas vu Sayu de mes propres yeux, ya pas de marché qui tienne !

- Dans ce cas...

Il claqua des doigts et un de ses hommes, portant des lunettes de soleil et un katana à la ceinture, se rendit au transporteur. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, trainant derrière lui une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond emmélés.

- Sayu-chan ! Se plaignit une petite voix provenant du transporteur.

Une fillette qui devait avoir dans les quatorze ans essayait désespérément de se libérer des chaines qui la retenait prisonnière, incapable de descendre du transporteur. Des larmes d'angoisse coulaient de ses yeux bleus et se mêlaient à la poussière de son visage crasseux. Ses cheveux blond avaient été coupé court de façon inégale. Lorsqu'elle la vit, Aria en resta incrédule. C'était elle. La fillette de ses cauchemards. Elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. "Elle est vivante !". Mais son attention fut reportée sur Sayu qui venait d'être jetée à terre aux pieds d'Ayanami. Elle était inconsciente, de nombreuses marques de coup marbrant sa peau blanche. Les garçons furent étonné de voir que la jeune fille n'était pas plus âgée que la fillette aux yeux bleus. Sayu était une fille toute frêle, qui semblait pouvoir se briser au moindre coup de vent. Comment avait-elle suvécu à la torture qu'on semblait lui avoir infligé ? Ayanami se pencha sur elle, et l'attrapant par les cheveux, il la souleva du sol comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon.

- Vous voyez, elle est vivante. Alors maintenant, rendez-vous sans faire d'histoires.

Les trois filles bouillonnaient de rage.

- Si tu penses, dit Kana, qu'après ce que tu as fait à Sayu... On va gentillement obéir à tes ordres... c'est que tu es plus fou que tu en as l'air.

- Tu vas plutôt gentillement nous la rendre, dit Aria.

- Je vais te réduire en miette, renchérit Kira.

Toutes les trois se placèrent côte à côte et pointant un doigt dans sa direction elles s'écrièrent :

- On ne te le pardonnera pas !

Les garçons furent repoussés en arrière par une énorme vague de puissance. Seuls les trois évêques n'avaient pas bougés. Les filles étaient dans un tel état de rage que plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Ayanami sourit.

- Dans ce cas vous le regretterez. Hyuuga ramène-la moi, ordonna-t-il en montrant Kira du menton. Mais fait attention à ne pas la blesser.

- Compris Aya-tan !

L'homme aux lunettes s'élança en direction de Kira avant que les foudres de son capitaine ne s'abattent sur lui.

- Haruse, Kuroyuri. Vous allez me ramener Teito Klein.

- A vos ordre ! Dit joyeusement Kuroyuri.

- Konatsu et Katsuragi, vous vous occuperez des autres. Je veux les pendentifs de ces jeunes filles.

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent se joindre à la bataille qui avait déjà commencé. Les filles avaient compris qu'avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à Ayanami, elles n'auraient d'autre choix que d'affonter ses acolytes. Elles ne pouvaient pas les laisser s'en prendre aux autres sans réagir. Surtout que les hommes d'Ayanami semblaient surentrainés. Aria rejoignit Teito qui semblait avoir du mal avec ses deux adversaires, même si Hakuren l'aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Frau aussi se tenait à ses côtés. Mikage qui s'inquiétait aussi pour son ami ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de Kana aux prises avec Konatsu. Elle hérigeait des murs d'eau pour se protéger de ses attaques et répliquait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Castor et Labrador se chargèrent de Katsuragi. Même s'il était seul face à eux, il ne se laissait pas démonter. Il était suffisament fort pour leur tenir tête. Kyle, Wida, Liam et Kenta faisaient aussi de leur mieux pour aider Kana et Teito même s'ils étaient surpris de voir les pouvoirs étranges des filles. Quand à Kira, elle jaugeait son adversaire sans bouger. Hyuuga ne semblait pas pouvoir se départir de son sourire et il dégaina son katana.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle, mais les ordres d'Aya-tan son indiscutables. Je vais devoir vous emmener.

- Pfff ! Ne t'imagines pas que je vais me laisser faire.

Elle modela son zaiphon pour lui faire prendre la forme d'un katana. Hyuuga sourit de plus belle.

- La demoiselle à l'air d'être redoutable.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Elle s'élança sur lui, faisant pleuvoir ses coup. Il se contentait de parrer mais au moment où il riposta, le katana de zaiphon de Kira se brisa et disparut. Elle en fit apparaître un autre et repris l'attaque. Malheureusement le résultat fut le même et lorsqu'elle lui envoya un jet de flammes, il les évita sans problème. Elle ne cessait d'alterner entre son Feu et ses coups mais rien n'y faisait. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était que Hyuuga ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer de front. On aurait dit qu'il attendait gentillement qu'elle s'épuise.

- Tu vas répliquer oui ou non ? S'écria-t-elle en se jetant de nouveau sur lui.

Mais elle avait été trop imprudente et son flanc était alors exposé à ses attaques. Il se contenta cependant de lui donner un coup dans le ventre avec le manche de son katana, ce qui la projeta à plusieurs mètres de distance. Le souffle coupé, pliée en deux sous la douleur, elle se redressa lentement.

- Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Mais Aya-tan a bien spécifié que vous ne deviez pas être blessée.

Teito avait jeté un regard dans sa direction. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour Kira maintenant qu'il savait qu'Ayanami en avait aussi après elle. Il fut étonné de la voir sortir sa dague pour s'entailler la main qu'elle posa sur son pendentif. Une lueur rouge l'enveloppa et elle tapa des mains. Alors apparut un long katana dont elle se saisit. Aussitôt des flammes entourèrent la lame. Hyuuga émit un sifflement admiratif.

- Me capturer sans me blesser ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Ne me fait pas rire. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

- Je crois plutôt que c'est le contraire... C'est vous qui ne savez pas qui vous êtes.

- Je suis Kira. Et je vais te botter le cul. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Maintenant bat-toi !

- A vos ordres ojou-chan.

Il inclina légèrement la tête en signe de révérance avant de se jeter sur elle. C'était un duel acharné où ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulais céder le moindre avantage. Hyuuga avait l'air plus motivé, même s'il se contentait de la frapper du plat de la lame. Ce serait Ayanami qui le tuerait s'il venait à causer une blessure à la demoiselle. De son côté Aria n'en menait pas large. Même si Frau s'occupait d'Haruse, Kuroyuri était beaucoup plus dangereuse à elle seule malgré son jeune âge. "Comme Sayu" pensa Aria. Elle repoussait les attaques de zaiphon de Kuroyuri grâce au vent qui formait comme une barrière autour d'elle. Aria sortit sa dague qu'elle lui envoya en plein coeur, propulsée par la force du vent. Mais Kuroyuri l'évita facilement. Ses réflexes étaient excellents car à ce moment là Teito et Hakuren essayaient de détourner son attention avec leur zaiphon. Aria sortit de ses manches des petits couteaux fin. Elle lui en envoya quatre et attendit que Kuroyuri ait sauté pour les éviter avant de lui en envoyer quatres autres. Trop facilement, elle les évita aussi, un rictus aux lèvres.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Aria se baissa et sortit de ses bottes quatres autres couteaux. Elle les lui envoya négligement. Mais Kuroyuri n'eut qu'à se baisser pour les éviter.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Abandonne.

- On abandonne pas quand on est sur le point de gagner.

Soudain Kuroyuri se retourna. Elle les avait entendus. Fillant sur le vent, les couteaux qu'Aria venait de lui jeter avaient changé de direction et l'épinglèrent contre la falaise. Furieuse Kuroyuri allait remuer les main pour utiliser son zaiphon afin de se libérer. Mais Aria retira vite les baguette d'argent qui retenaient ses cheveux attachés et en envoya une au centre de chaque main de la jeune fille qui hurla.

- Tu va me le payer !

- Je ne vois pas comment tu vas faire.

- J'ai pas besoin de mes mains pour t'envoyer en enfer !

Sur ce Kuroyuri se concentra. Une toute petite sphère d'énergie apparut devant elle. Plus les secondes passaient, plus elle grossissait et l'étrangeté de cette énergie ne disait rien qui vaille. Aria appela alors :

- Kira !

- J'ai pas le temps Aria ! Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ?

Elle tentait de parrer les coup de Hyuuga de son mieux mais il gagnait du terrain.

- S'il te plait ! J'ai besoin d'un peu de feu.

- T'es pas croyable ! Soupira Kira avant de repousser Hyuuga à bonne distance.

Elle en profita pour tendre le bras dans la direction d'Aria et claqua des doigts. Au même moment des petits paquets accrochés aux couteaux qui retenait Kuroyuri prisonnière s'enflammèrent. Celle-ci fut déconcentrée et sa boule d'énergie disparut. Quand elle comprit ce qui allait se passer il était trop tard. Les paquets explosèrent, l'ensevelissant sous les gravas.

- Merci ! Cria Aria en faisant de grands gestes à Kira.

- Maintenant laisse-moi !

Furieux de ce qui venait d'arriver à Kuroyuri, Haruse reporta son attention sur Aria. Il échappa à Frau et se jeta sur elle, la propulsant à plusieurs mètres en direction du transporteur. Il la coinça contre la roche et donna un grand coup de poing dans la paroi.

- Aria ! S'inquiétèrent Teito et Hakuren.

Heureusement, elle avait réussit à l'éviter. Mais la force du choc avait fait tomber plusieurs rochers du sommet de la falaise qui tombèrent sur le transporteur. De la fumée s'en éleva et déjà un début d'incendit se déclarait. Aria pensa alors à la fillette aux yeux bleus. Tout risquait d'exploser et la petite était toujours prisonnière du transporteur. Sans plus y réfléchir, elle s'élança dans sa direction. La fillette commençait à suffoquer à cause de la fumée. Aria brisa ses chaines grâce à son zaiphon offensif et la prit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua alors la petite boite d'argent au sol. "Elle a dû la faire tomber en se débattant pour se libérer". Elle la ramassa, la mit dans sa poche et, voyant que les flammes avaient redoublé, elle s'éloigna à toute jambes et sauta le plus loin possible en entendant l'explosion. Elle se protégea des flammes grâce à une barrière de vent, mais le souffle de l'explosion l'avait projetée contre la paroi rocheuse. Elle était en train de s'assurer que la petite était indemne quand elle entendit Hakuren lui crier :

- Attention Aria !

Elle eut à peine le temps de relever la tête et de voir de nouveaux rochers lui tomber dessus, la falaise ayant été fragilisée par l'explosion. Elle protégea la fillette avec son corps et disparut sous les gravas. Teito resta interdit, incapable de bouger. Il tomba à genoux au sol pendant qu'Hakuren s'élançait pour aller dégager sa partenaire. Les pensées de Teito étaient complètement vides. En proie à son choc, il n'avait pas remarqué Kuroyuri qui se dégageait du mieux qu'elle pouvait des rochers, des brulures parcourant tout son corps et un bras cassé. Lorsqu'elle vit Teito de dos à genoux au sol, elle décida de se venger. Elle fit apparaître le même genre d'énergie que précédement mais lui donna la forme d'une dague. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Sauf Kira. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant le manège de Kuroyuri. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ?". En suivant son regard, Kira apperçut Teito plus loin, sans défense. "Cet idiot !". Elle repoussa une fois de plus Hyuuga et s'élança vers Teito. Kuroyuri venait à peine de lancer sa dague mais Kira n'aurait jamais le temps de la bloquer avec son sabre. Elle courut plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, le coeur battant. Sans réfléchir elle se jeta sur Teito pour le plaquer au sol. Celui-ci revint à lui quand il sentit des bras chauds l'entourer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que...

En se relevant, il vit qu'il s'agissait de Kira.

- T'es vraiment qu'un idiot... lui dit-elle faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'as une raison pour me traiter d'idiot ou c'est juste un passe temps ?

- J'en ai une bonne de raison.

- Ah oui ? Tu...

Il remarqua enfin la tache de sang qui grandissait au niveau du flanc droit de Kira. Son coeur manqua un battement. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et vit la dague d'énergie plantée dans son dos disparaître. En levant les yeux, il aperçut Kuroyuri tapper du poing au sol avant de s'évanouir. Comprenant ce que Kira venait de faire, il la redressa pour la tourner vers lui afin de voir son visage. Elle avait l'air de souffir énormément et elle avait un peu de mal à respirer.

- Kira ! Ça va ? Répond-moi !

- Non ça va pas... idiot.

Elle toussa et cracha du sang.

- Kira ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- J'en sais rien... Mon corps à bougé tout seul. Dire que je ne pouvais pas te saquer.

Elle tomba alors inconsciente dans ses bras. Il eu peur que le pire soit arrivé mais heureusement elle respirait toujours, bien que difficilement. Hyuuga s'était rapproché et il menaçait Teito de son katana.

- Aya-tan va vraiment être en colère quand il va voir ça. Mais bon... Levez-vous et venez avec moi maintenant. Ou cette demoiselle ne se réveillera pas.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener et je ne me laisserai surement pas capturer non plus.

Il serra Kira un peu plus contre lui. "Cette fois, c'est moi qui te protègerai". Mais il n'eut pas à le faire car une dague semblable à celle des filles se planta aux pieds de Hyuuga, le forçant à s'éloigner d'eux. En levant la tête, il apperçut une silhouette au sommet de la falaise. Une femme vêtue de noir se tenait là-haut, ses longs cheveux aussi noirs que l'ébène volant autour d'elle. Elle disparut soudain pour réaparaitre devant Hyuuga et le fit reculer de plusieurs mètres avec un coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci resta accroupit au sol, plié en deux. La femme se retourna vers Teito et son regard bleu nuit se posa sur lui.

- Je te la confie, lui dit-elle simplement en regardant Kira.

Il acquiesça et la vit alors disparaitre de nouveau. Elle réaparut derrière Ayanami, dos à lui.

- Keigo.

Il se tendit en l'entendant.

- C'est ma précieuse élève que tu tiens entre tes mains.

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes et récupéra Sayu en un éclair. Il se tourna vers elle en haletant.

- Tu me le paieras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais à faire avec ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le pendentif de Sayu qu'elle avait aussi récupéré. Tu comptes répéter tes erreurs ?

- Ferme-la ! Ce que je fais ne regarde que moi.

La femme entra alors dans une colère noire. La tension était à son plus haut niveau.

- ça ne regarde que toi... ? Alors dis-moi pourquoi mes élèves sont dans cet état !

Elle pointa du doigt Kira inconsciente, Aria qu'Hakuren avait réussit à sortir des gravas et Sayu meurtrie dans ses bras.

- Je ne te le pardonnerai pas Keigo. Tout comme je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce qui est arrivé à Fia !

Sachant que la moitié de ses hommes étaient à terre, et face à la colère de cette femme, Ayanami décida de se retirer pour le moment. Il lança un long sifflement et ses hommes se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Haruse tenait Kuroyuri dans ses bras et Konatsu soutenait Hyuuga. Puis ils prirent la fuite malgré les efforts de Frau et Castor pour les retenir. Il sautèrent dans un plus petit transporteur dissimulé derrière une crête et disparurent. Aussitôt les trois évêques se dirigèrent vers la femme suivis de Kyle et Kenta. Elle mit Sayu dans les bras de Kenta sans lui demander son avis et elle s'entretint un moment avec les trois évêques. Wida aidait Teito à se relever lequel tenait toujours Kira contre lui. Liam était allé voir Hakuren qui versait quelques larmes d'inquiétude en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Aria inconsciente mais bien vivante. Liam prit donc la petite fille aux yeux bleus dans ses bras et ensemble ils rejoignirent le groupe. Mikage n'avait pas laché Kana qui était un peu fatiguée de son combat et la maintenait par les épaules. Ils rejoignirent tous les Hawkzile et filèrent vers l'église pour soigner les blessés.


	17. Faiblesse

Chapitre 17 : Faiblesse

Ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie. Seuls les évêques étaient absents, partis faire un rapport à l'archevêque. La femme mystérieuse aussi manquait à l'appel. Elle avait disparu peu après leur arrivée. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas de médecin, ils soignèrent les filles comme ils purent. Sayu était toujours inconsciente et Kenta avait été chargé de désinfecter ses plaies. La fille aux yeux bleus aussi dormait. Liam s'occupait d'elle avec plus de précaution que Kenta. Aria venait à peine de se réveiller, mais à peine eut-elle ouvert les yeux qu'elle poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Aria ? S'inquiéta Hakuren.

- Je ne sens plus mes jambes et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser !

Il retint son souffle en l'entendant parler de ses jambes. "Elle ne les sens plus... ?". Kana s'affairait autour de Kira. Elle avait déchiré sa tunique pour pouvoir ausculter la plaie. Et ce n'était pas encourageant. Le sang continuait de couler. Pourtant le saignement aurait déjà dû diminuer. Kana posa ses mains sur le ventre de Kira et tenta de stopper l'hémoragie. Après quelques secondes, elle retira sa main brusquement avec un petit cri de souffrance. Une énergie l'avait repoussée, comme une électrocution.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kira toussa dans son sommeil et cracha un nouveau filet de sang. De l'autre côté du lit, Teito se rapprocha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Je n'arrive pas à refermer la plaie. Quelque chose m'en empèche.

- L'énergie que cette Kuroyuri à utilisé pour poignarder Kira était très étrange. Ce n'était pas un zaiphon normal.

- Cette énergie marche comme du poison. Il empèche la plaie de se refermer. Mais il faut à tout prix stopper cette hémoragie où elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à demain.

- Mais... tu vas réussir pas vrai ? S'inquiéta Teito.

- Teito ! Le réprimanda Mikage. Kana fait de son mieux. Ne lui met pas la pression.

- Evidemment que je vais la soigner. Hakuren, fait boire ça à Aria.

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole qu'il fit aussitôt boire à sa partenaire laquelle continuait de gémir. Soudain, ses gémissements cessèrent et elle tomba dans un sommeil profond. "Désolée Aria. Mais pas question que tu m'en empêches". Kana remonta ses manches et prenant sa dague, s'entailla l'index et le posa sur son pendentif comme elle l'avait déjà fait. Puis elle se concentra et reposa ses mains sur la plaie. Elle ressentit de nouveau l'électrochoc mais elle l'ignora. Quand la lumière bleu entoura Kira, celle-ci s'agita. Elle toussa de plus belle et un nouveau filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres. Mais Kana ne s'arrêta pas. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Même si le sang coulait toujours abondament, même si Kira poussait des cris de douleur... il n'était pas question d'abandonner. Désespérée de voir que même son pouvoir spécial n'avait pas d'effet, ses larmes commencèrent à couler.

- Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ? S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Elle retira ses mains et se saisit de nouveau de sa dague, s'entaillant profondément la paule de la main gauche. Son sang coula beaucoup, autant sur son pendentif que sur ses vêtements. Les garçons la regardèrent horrifié, reposer sa main droite sur Kira, ravagée par les larmes qui se mêlaient à son sang.

- Allez Kira ! Fais un effort ! Je ne te laisserai pas mourrir, tu m'entends ? J'ai une dette envers toi ! Je la paie aujourd'hui. Je donnerai autant de sang qu'il le faudra à ce maudit pendentif ! Alors réveille-toi... Tu n'es pas aussi faible que ça !

Elle avait hurlé cette dernière phrase autant pour Kira que pour elle-même. La lumière bleu s'intensifia encore. Kira cria plus fort que jamais, alors que Kana était comme dans une sorte de transe. Elle ne semblait plus avoir conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était cette blessure qu'elle devait à tout prix refermer. Enfin Kira cessa de crier. Mais elle était très pâle. Cependant Kana ne s'arrêta pas. La lumière bleu était si intense qu'ils n'arrivaient presque plus à la voir distinctement. Soudain, les évêques entrèrent dans la pièce, suivis de Bastien. Quand il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer, il ordonna à Mikage qui était le plus proche de Kana :

- Arrête-la !

Comme s'il venait de recevoir une douche froide, Mikage fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé et écarta aussitôt Kana du lit de Kira. Kana tomba dans ses bras, inconsciente. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta fut les deux mèches blanches qui encadraient à présent son visage. Labrador se précipita au chevet de Kira. L'hémorragie avait cessé et la blessure était presque complètement refermée. Elle avait l'air apaisée malgré sa paleur. Teito leva les yeux vers Labrador pour qu'il lui dise si Kira était hors de danger.

- Tout ira bien, dit l'évêque en voyant son inquiétude. Nous en saurons plus quand elle se réveillera. Mais je ne sais pas quand elle sortira de son sommeil.

- Et pour Kana ? Demanda Mikage.

- Elle doit se reposer au calme, dit Bastien. Elle n'aurait jamais dû...

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Le questionna Mikage. Pourquoi ses cheveux sont-ils devenus blancs ?

- Quand le gardien de l'Eau utilise son pouvoir spécial pour guerrir quelqu'un, il raccourcit sa vie.

- Q... quoi ?

- C'est ce que je voulais dire quand j'ai mentionné le sacrifice du précédent gardien de l'Eau. Il a utilisé son pouvoir pour soigner la blessure mortelle de la femme qu'il aimait.

Mikage porta son regard sur Kana. "Tu le savais. Et tu as quand même utilisé ton pouvoir." Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Ramène-la dans sa chambre s'il te plait, lui dit Bastien en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mikage acquiesça et emmena Kana hors de l'infirmerie après que Labrador ait soigné sa blessure à la main droite. L'évêque alla ensuite ausculter Aria. Hakuren lui dit qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes mais l'évêque le rassura.

- Elle remarchera ne t'inquiète pas. Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants pour la soigner complètement. Mais je suis sûr que dès que Kana se réveillera, elle la remettra complètement sur pieds.

- Mais... dit Hakuren inquiet après ce que Bastien venait de leur révéler.

- Elle n'aura pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir spécial pour la guerrir. Son zaiphon de soin est amplement suffisant. Il est déjà plus puissant que le mien.

Il guerrit les blessures superficielles d'Aria ainsi que sa comotion cérébrale. Il fit de même pour Sayu et la fillette. Plus rien ne laissait penser que Sayu ait pu être torturée. A part l'apparence de ses vêtements déchirés et ses longs cheveux blonds sales et emmélés. Labrador demanda à Kenta et Liam de rester à leur chevet et de venir le prévenir dès qu'elles se réveilleraient. En ce qui concernait Kira, il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Teito de s'en charger. Celui-ci se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui était arrivé à la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas détourné le regard d'elle. Wida et Kyle insistèrent aussi pour rester. Ils veillèrent sur elles toute la nuit. Le lendemain, Aria fut la première à se réveiller. Hakuren s'était endormit, sa tête reposant sur le ventre de la jeune fille. Elle sourit et passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Ce geste doux réveilla le garçon qui se redressa brusquement.

- Aria tu vas bien ? Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Oui. Mon mal de tête a disparu. Mais mes jambes sont toujours un peu engourdies.

Il soupira de soulagement. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre quand il l'avait vu disparaître sous ces rochers.

- Je suis désolée. Tu as dû t'inquiéter.

- Ne t'excuse pas. C'est normal que je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Oui, je suis ta partenaire après tout, dit-elle en souriant.

Il fut un peu blessé de l'entendre dire cela. Elle était bien plus que ça. Il le savait depuis un moment déjà. Hakuren resserra un peu plus sa prise sur sa main. Il ne laisserait plus rien lui arriver. Il avait déjà faillit la perdre plusieurs fois. Que ferait-il si la chance d'Aria tournait la prochaine fois ? "Non il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois". Aria ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête d'Hakuren. Mais elle était contente qu'il soit là. Puis ils entendirent un petit gémissement et la fillette ouvrit ses yeux bleu. Quand elle vit Liam à côté d'elle qui lui souriait, elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle était en sécurité, voilà ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage du garçon. Et elle n'en douta pas une seconde. Son calvaire était terminé. Enfin. Wida parti chercher Labrador et Kyle alla chercher de quoi nourrir les malades. Ces filles avaient la peau sur les os. Elles ne devaient pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Voyant que la fillette avait l'air perdue, Liam engagea la conversation.

- Je m'appelle Liam. Et toi ?

- Risabella. Mais je préfère Risa.

- ça c'est un beau nom. Un nom de noble non ?

Elle acquiesça mais ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus sur le sujet.

- Quel âge as-tu Risa ?

- Quatorze ans.

- Moi j'en ai seize ! On devrais bien s'entendre tu crois pas ?

- Hum, aprouva-t-elle en souriant faiblement.

Il se demandait comment une noble avait bien pu finir prisonnière de l'armée. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui poser la question. Soudain, Risa sembla chercher quelque chose du regard.

- Sayu-chan... appela doucement la fillette.

Liam lui indiqua le lit à côté d'elle où Sayu dormait toujours. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Toi aussi Sayu-chan tu es sauvée". C'est alors que Sayu ouvrit lentement les yeux. Assis à côté d'elle, Kenta pu voir des yeux d'un vert profond se poser sur lui. Mais le regard de Sayu était vide. Complètement vide. On aurait dit que son âme l'avait quittée. Elle ne semblait même pas le voir. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit les larmes de la jeune fille couler silencieusement. Elle n'émettait aucun son. Rien. "Elle a dû en subir des choses". Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et en lui tendant il dit :

- Hé gamine ! Arrête de pleurer, t'es en sécurité maintenant.

Sayu baissa lentement les yeux sur le mouchoir avant de revenir sur Kenta. Comme si ses mot lui avait donné un électrochoc, une petite lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Lentement elle prit le mouchoir, s'essuya les yeux, mais elle ne le lui rendit pas. Elle se contenta de le serrer contre sa poitrine, comme si c'était la preuve que son calvaire était fini. Kenta ne dit rien. Il croisa les bras et tourna son regard vers la porte, attendant que Labrador arrive pour qu'il puisse enfin s'en aller. Jouer les gardes malades c'était pas son truc. Il sentait que Sayu continuait de l'observer mais il s'en fichait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Labrador arriva accompagné de Kyle, Wida et des 3 soeurs. Et Kenta pu enfin partir. L'évêque s'assura que les deux jeunes filles allaient bien ainsi qu'Aria et qu'elles prenaient bien leur repas. Puis il se tourna vers Kira. Teito n'avait pas dormit de la nuit. Il avait guetté le moindre mouvement de la jeune fille. Espérant à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillerait. Labrador constata que son état n'avait pas changé et il conseilla à Teito d'aller dormir. Mais celui-ci refusa. Il lui devait au moins ça. Il mangea ce que Kyle leur avait apporté sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il machait, ressassant en boucle ce qui s'était passé.

"Elle a raison, je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je me suis laissé aller en plein milieu d'un champ de bataille et voilà le résultat. Elle m'a sauvé au péril de sa vie alors qu'elle me déteste. C'est qu'elle doit être un peu idiote elle aussi. Pourquoi je me trouve encore un point commun avec elle ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup là."

Une fois que Sayu et Risa eurent finit de manger, les soeurs les emmenèrent avec elles pour leur faire prendre un bain et leur donner des vêtements propres. Liam, Wida et Kyle s'excusèrent aussi et sortirent pour aller se reposer. Aria avait regardé partir Risa pensive.

- ça va ? Lui demanda Hakuren.

- Hum, répondit-elle dans la lune.

- Tu la connais cette fille ?

- Oui, répondit-elle en tournant enfin le regard vers lui. Mais il aurait mieux valut pour elle que ce ne soit pas le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle porta une main au bas de son dos, une expression de remors sur le visage, et Hakuren compris.

- Tu l'as rencontrée à cette époque ?

- Oui. C'était ma dernière mission. J'ai tué ses parents.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder en face, craignant de voir du reproche ou du dégoût dans ses yeux. Elle préférait se concentrer sur les cicatrices qui marquaient ses mains. En les voyant Hakuren les prit dans les siennes, la forçant à lever les yeux vers lui.

- C'était elle n'est-ce pas ? Ton test lors de l'examen.

- Oui. Je lui ai promis de la retrouver ce jours là. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverais si vite.

- Maintenant tu as une chance de t'excuser.

- ça fait 4 ans Hakuren. 4 ans ! Elle a dû errer seule pendant tout ce temps. Je la retrouve prisonnière des mains de l'Empire. Elle a vécu un enfer par ma faute. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit toujours en vie. Je ne pourai jamais la regarder en face.

- ça ne te ressemble pas, dit Teito qui avait tout écouté. Je t'ai connue plus courageuse que ça, Aria.

- Mais je...

- Tu ne crois pas que Risa mérite des excuses ? Si toutes les personnes à qui j'ai fais du tors pendant la période où j'étais esclave réapparaissaient devant moi, je me mettrais à genoux pour m'excuser. Parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Parce que je ne peux pas ramener les morts à la vie.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Aria. Hakuren en voulait un peu à Teito de l'avoir mise dans cet état, mais il savait qu'il avait dit ça pour le bien d'Aria. Il avait d'ailleurs été surprit que Teito ait aussi été un esclave assassin. Il était donc celui qui comprenait le mieux Aria. Hakuren la vit fouiller dans sa poche inquiète de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Il sortit de la sienne la petite boite en argent qu'il avait trouvé sur Aria et la lui tendit.

- Merci, dit-elle. Je m'en serais voulue de l'avoir perdue.

- ça appartient à Risa ?

- Oui. Je vais la lui rendre et je m'excuserai. Mais avant j'aimerais bien me changer.

Hakuren acquiesça, mit un bras derrière son dos et un autre sous ses jambes. Elle passa les siens autour de son cou en rougissant et il sortirent de l'infirmerie en prometant à Teito de repasser dans la journée. Il n'avait pas apprécié cette proximité entre Aria et Hakuren. Surtout quand il avait vu Aria rougir. Il était évident qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour son partenaire. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Quand Aria se fut changée, elle demanda à Hakuren de la mener jusqu'à la fontaine près des bains. Elle voulait voir Risa maintenant qu'elle s'en sentait le courage. Hakuren ne broncha pas une seconde, trop heureux de pouvoir de nouveau la prendre dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Aria qui se sentait gênée et un peu désolée pour lui. Lorsqu'il la déposa sur le rebord de la fontaine, elle lui dit :

- Je suis désolée de t'obliger à faire ça.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il même s'il avait parfaitement compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Me porter comme ça, tout le temps. Tu dois vraiment trouver ça chiant.

- Pas du tout. Je trouve ça marrant. Au moins je sais où tu es.

Il avait utilisé le mot "marrant" pour ne pas dire "agréable" devant elle. Aria se serait sentie bien trop gênée et n'aurait surement plus voulut qu'il la porte. Et c'était hors de question qu'elle le prive de ce petit plaisir.

- Hein ?

- Oui, tu as la facheuse manie de disparaitre à tout bout de champ et je passe mon temps à te chercher.

- Ahahah ! Désolée, je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Promis, je te préviendrai quand j'irai quelque part la prochaine fois.

- ça c'est une bonne initiative.

- Mais je n'aime pas me sentir aussi faible... Sans mes jambes je ne peux pas grimper au sommet de la tour. Je suis comme un oiseau sans ailes.

- Dans ce cas je serai tes ailes jusqu'à ce que tu puisses remarcher toute seule.

Il avait dit cela en souriant et elle le lui rendit, gravant cette phrase dans sa tête. "Ce garçon, c'est vraiment une perle". C'est alors que sortirent les soeurs avec Sayu et Risa. En voyant Aria, Sayu lui sauta dans les bras, manquant de la faire tomber dans la fontaine. Enfin elle était là. Ce petit bout de fille qui lui avait tant manqué, pour laquelle elle s'était tant inquiétée.

- Tu vas bien Sayu ? Tu n'as plus mal nulpart ?

Sayu se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien maintenant. Mais elle ne prononça pas un mot. Inquiète, Aria jeta un regard aux soeurs qui lui dirent qu'elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais Sayu lui souriait toujours et elle posa une main sur le haut de la tête d'Aria pour la rassurer. Aria acquiesça pour lui dire qu'elle avait compris. Sayu reparlerait le moment venu. Il ne fallait pas trop chercher comment fonctionnait son esprit parce qu'elle était aussi imprévisible que Kira. Voir même plus. Aria reporta son attention sur Risa qui l'observait de loin. Elle la détaillait sous toutes les coutures comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. "Elle doit penser qu'elle fait un cauchemar". Doucement, Aria sortit de sa poche la petite boite en argent. En la voyant, Risa en fut certaine. Elle avait devant elle l'assassin de ses parents. Aria voyait bien qu'elle n'osait pas s'approcher.

- Risa. J'ai trouvé la boite à couture que ta mère t'a offerte pour ton anniversaire. Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras pas.

- Mais tu ne veux pas être pardonnée, dit doucement Risa.

En entendant cela, Aria leva vivement la tête vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ça ? Ce n'était qu'une illusion !

- J'ai fais un rêve bizarre, continua Risa. J'étais dans le noir... je pleurais. Tu étais là. Alors je n'étais plus seule. Je pouvais te voir. Tu étais toute blanche, puis tu es devenue rouge. Comme ce jour là.

Les larmes d'Aria coulaient sans s'arrêter.

- Je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée !

Risa osa enfin se rapprocher d'elle et prit la boite des mains d'Aria.

- J'ai cru que je l'avais perdue.

- Je suis désolée !

Elle continuait de répéter la même phrase sans s'arrêter, en proie à ses sanglots. Elle regardait Risa dans les yeux. Et celle-ci ne détourna pas le regard non plus.

- Tu as tenu ta promesse. Tu es venue me chercher.

Puis Risa prit Aria dans ses bras. Comme Aria l'avait fait dans son rêve.

- Merci de m'avoir sortie du noir.

- Je suis tellement désolée Risa !

Aria pleura longtemps contre elle. Jusqu'à ce que ses remors s'appaisent, mais jamais ne disparaissent.


	18. Tu pleures ?

Chapitre 18 : Tu pleures ?

Trois jours après la bataille, Kira était toujours inconsciente. Teito commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. "Elle va se réveiller quand même... Elle ne peut pas rester comme ça pour toujours.". Pendant ces trois jours les autres venaient régulièrement le voir pour avoir des nouvelles et pour le distraire un peu. Il n'avait quitté le chevet de Kira que quand soeur Rosalie était venue pour la changer et nettoyer tout le sang qui tachait encore le sol et ses vêtements. Elle en avait perdu une quantité phénoménale, mais après ces trois jours, elle avait retrouvé un peu de ses couleurs. Teito s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait un sommeil très calme. Pas un mot n'avait franchit ses lèvres. Elle se décida enfin à faire entendre sa voix alors qu'Hakuren et Aria étaient là. Celle-ci mettait tout en oeuvre pour faire sourire Teito car elle savait qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Kira.

-...o..., murmura enfin faiblement Kira.

- Elle a parlé ! S'exclama Teito.

- O ? Elle veut de l'eau ? Suggéra Aria.

Teito se rapprocha de Kira et baissa son oreille près de sa bouche pour mieux entendre ce qu'elle disait.

- Teito... souffla-t-elle.

Il rougit fortement en l'entendant l'appeler dans son sommeil. Heureusement, Hakuren et Aria étaient trop loin pour avoir entendu.

- C'est ça, dit-il gêné. De l'eau.

- Evidemment, dit Aria. Ça fait des jours qu'elle n'a rien bu ni mangé. Si elle reste encore endormie trop longtemps elle pourrait mourrir d'inanition.

Elle venait de mettre une nouvelle inquiétude dans l'esprit de Teito qui n'avait pas pensé que Kira pourait mourrir même si elle n'était plus blessée. Aria sembla s'en rendre compte car elle dit aussitôt :

- Mais t'en fait pas Teito. On va pas la laisser faire. Hakuren et moi on va chercher de quoi lui humidifier les lèvres et... et si on lui apporte un bon plat elle se réveillera peut-être grâce à la bonne odeur ! Kira n'en a pas l'air mais c'est une gloutonne.

La voyant en train de paniquer pour le rassurer, Teito sourit.

- Merci Aria.

- On revient vite !

Elle partit avec Hakuren pour trouver une soeur qui accepterais de leur donner de quoi "réanimer" Kira. Celle-ci poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Il reporta son attention sur elle et posa sa main sur son front pour voir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. C'était difficile à savoir vu que la peau de Kira semblait toujours être chaude. C'est alors qu'elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Kira ! S'exclama-t-il en retirant sa main. Ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Labrador ?

- Tais-toi.

- Hein ?

- Tu me casses les oreilles.

Elle porta une main à son front en refermant les yeux et poussa un soupir las. Elle avait mal à la tête. Puis elle reporta ses yeux de braise sur lui, une expression déçue sur le visage.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit ta tête d'idiot que je vois en premier à mon réveil ?

Il se renfrogna. "Tu sais que c'est l'idiot en question qui a veillé sur toi pendant trois jours ?".

- Pourquoi tu me traites d'idiot à chaque fois que tu me vois ?

- Parce que t'es idiot. C'est tout. J'ai faillit creuver à cause de toi.

"Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça !"

- Au fait, dit-elle. Comment ça se fait que je sois toujours là ?

- Kana t'a soigné.

En entendant cela, le cerveau de Kira marcha en accéléré. Elle se souvenait. Elle avait entendu Kana lui parler. "Cette idiote à utilisé ses pouvoir pour me sauver !". Elle se redressa brusquement et tenta de se lever. Mais sa tête lui tourna et elle serait tombée du lit si Teito ne l'avait pas retenue par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reste allongée. Labrador m'a dit que tu ne devais pas te lever tant qu'il ne t'aurait pas auscultée.

- La ferme ! Je vais voir Kana.

- Je viens de te dire non. Aria va revenir avec de quoi manger. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi et elle est souvent venue à ton chevet malgré le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus marcher pour l'instant.

- Elle ne peut plus marcher ?

- Non. C'est à cause de l'explosion du transporteur. Juste avant que...

"Que tu sois blessée par ma faute."

- Ralonge-toi s'il te plait, continua-t-il pour occulter ses remords. Je ne veux pas que ton état s'agrave.

- J'en ai rien à faire ! Dit-elle en essayant de le faire lacher prise.

Mais Teito ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il la força à se ralonger, la maintenant contre le lit en lui tenant les bras le long du corps.

- T'as faillit creuver comme tu l'as si bien dit ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu peux me traiter d'idiot autant que tu veux, mais tu ne bougeras pas de ce lit ! C'est à cause de moi si t'es là, alors maintenant reste tranquille ou ta blessure va se rouvrir.

Ils s'affrontèrent longtemps du regard. Teito n'avait aucunement l'intention de perdre à ce jeu là. Quand Kira comprit qu'il ne lacherait pas l'affaire elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

- Ok ! T'es vraiment chiant quand tu t'y met !

- Je te retourne le compliment.

- Maintenant lache-moi, tu me fais mal.

Il s'écarta aussitôt d'elle. Il voulait tellement la garder alongée qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il la serrait un peu trop fort. Elle se massa les bras puis souleva un peu le bas de son haut pour voir sa blessure. On lui avait fait un bandage mais une petite trace de sang montrait que sa blessure n'était pas complètement refermée.

- Va me chercher de nouveaux bandages, lui ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa quand tu me parles !

- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux pas te saquer. Maintenant fais ce que je te dis.

Il se tourna en grognant et partit vers l'armoire à pharmacie. "Quel mauvais caractère ! Je regrette presque qu'elle se soit réveillée. Elle avait l'air si calme quand elle dormait, maintenant elle passe ses nerfs sur moi. J'ai jamais vu ça. C'est pas une fille !". Quand il eut trouvé les bandages et du désinfectant, il se retourna vers elle. Mais elle n'était plus là, le lit était vide.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il lacha les bandages pour se ruer dans le couloir. Heureusement elle n'avait pas réussi à aller bien loin. Elle était juste à l'angle du couloir, à genoux au sol et se tenant le flanc.

- Je te l'avais dit ! Lui fit-il remarquer en s'approchant d'elle. Tu ne peux pas encore te lever.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Il faut que j'aille voir Kana.

Elle tenta de se relever mais chancela et se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber de nouveau. Quand il vit qu'elle laissait derrière elle une empreinte ensanglantée contre le mur, l'inquiétude revint. Elle fit un faux pas et se serait cogné la tête au sol s'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée. La tache de sang sur son bandage s'était élargie. "Elle a rouvert sa blessure !".

- Hé Kira ! Ça va, tu m'entends ?

- Ouais... ! Dit-elle d'une voix las.

Elle voulu se dégager de son étreinte mais fut soudain prise par une forte quinte de toux. Heureusement elle ne cracha pas de sang mais il était clair qu'elle souffrait intensément. Paniqué Teito tenta de la ramener à l'infirmerie, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire.

- Je t'ai dit de me laisser !

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il passa un des bras de Kira autour de ses épaules et l'attrapant par la taille, il la releva. Au lieu de la ramener à l'infirmerie, il l'emmena dans la direction opposée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda-t-elle soupsonneuse.

- Je t'emmène voir Kana, tête de mule !

Elle soupira et se laissa faire. Il était content qu'elle se soit calmée. Apparemment sa crise de toux était passée. Mais il n'avait pu s'empécher de remarquer quand il l'avait prise par la taille qu'elle avait tressaillit, l'expression de son visage se crispant. Il avait presque oublié qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être à côté de lui. "Elle frissone de dégoût quand je la touche...". Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se sentit frustré. Mais il fit comme si de rien était. Maintenant qu'elle était calme, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la braquer de nouveau. Quand il entrèrent dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Kana, Teito ne fut pas surprit de trouver Mikage assis au chevet de la demoiselle endormie. "Lui non plus il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup". Il aida Kira à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de son amie et alla poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Mikage.

- Hé ? Ça va ?

- Hum. Elle n'a pas bougé depuis tout ce temps. Je suis content que tu te sois réveillée Kira.

- Kana va bientôt se réveiller elle aussi.

- Tu peux aussi savoir ça avec tes pouvoir ? Demanda Teito.

- Non. Mais elle doit se réveiller pour que je lui passe le savon du siècle.

Elle serrait les draps dans ses mains. Morte d'inquiétude pour son amie, elle observait les deux mèches blanches qui étaient apparues.

- Dans ce cas je crois que je vais dormir encore un peu, murmura Kana.

Mikage se redressa vivement. "Enfin tu te réveilles Kana !". Il était soulagé. Il avait attendu d'entendre le son de sa voix pendant trois jours. Doucement Kana ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Quand elle croisa le regard de Kira, elle y lut du soulagement, du reproche, mais surtout du remords. Elle ne le supporta pas et décida de baisser les yeux. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua ses mèches de cheveux blanc.

- Wow ! Dit-elle en prenant l'une d'elles entre ses doigts. Maintenant je te ressemble un peu Kira.

A peine les mots furent-il prononcé que Kira la giffla de toutes ses forces. Elle tremblait de rage.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça Kana ! Je t'interdit d'avoir les cheveux blanc !

Kana porta une main à sa joue endolorie. Elle avait eut envie de lui dire "Quoi ? T'as le monopole des cheveux blancs ?". Mais elle sentait que Kira n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Je suis désolée Kira. Mais je devais payer ma dette.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi de toutes les façons possibles il a fallut que tu la paie en sacrifiant tes années de vies ? Combien en as-tu perdu Kana ? Une ? Deux ? Une dizaine ? Plus que ça ? Le pire c'est qu'on ne le sait pas !

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait je t'aurais perdue... Et je n'aurais pas pu supporter ce sentiment de vide.

- Et moi Kana ? Est-ce que tu as pensé a ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux tu n'étais pas là ! J'ai cru que je t'avais tuée une deuxième fois !

Kira se jeta au cou de Kana, la serrant de toutes ses forces contre elle.

- Si j'avais su te protéger de ces bandits, continua Kira. Si j'avais été plus rapide pour éviter cette dague... Tu n'aurais pas eu à souffrir !

- Pardon Kira. Mais tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Tu m'as sauvée de ma blessure et j'en ai fait de même pour toi. Et je le referai sans hésiter.

- Je te l'interdit ! Promet-le moi !

Kana eu un petit sourire triste. "Désolée Kira mais je ne peux pas te le promettre". Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kira. Elle les avait trouvés beaux dès l'instant où elle l'avait rencontrée.

- Dommage, dit Kana pour détendre l'atmosphère. Quitte à avoir les cheveux blanc j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient aussi beaux que les tiens.

Elle s'attendait à ce que Kira lui donne un bon coup sur le crâne mais son amie n'en fit rien. Elle ne prononça pas un mot.

- Dis Kira. Tu pleures ?

- Comme quoi, même à moi ça peux m'arriver, lui répondit Kira calmement.

Kana sourit encore et reserra son étreinte sur son amie, lui caressant le dos pour l'appaiser jusqu'à ce que les larmes qu'elle sentait couler sur son épaule s'arrêtent de tomber. Teito les regardait perplexe. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeller ça pleurer. Kira ne bougeait pas et elle n'émettait aucun son. Elle restait juste figée dans les bras de Kana, son visage caché dans le cou de celle-ci. Si Kana ne l'avait pas fait remarqué, ils n'auraient pas su que Kira versait des larmes. Même quand elle avait répondu à Kana, sa voix n'avait pas du tout tressaillit. "Cette fille ne sais pas pleurer ? A moins que sa fierté soit si démeusurée qu'elle ne veut pas s'abaisser à pleurer devant nous." D'ailleurs quand Kira quitta l'étreinte de Kana, il n'y avait plus trace de larmes sur son visage. Kana lui demanda de lui montrer sa blessure, ce que fit Kira. Elle retira le bandage, posa sa main sur la plaie et la referma totalement. Lorsqu'elle retira sa main Teito eut un pincement au coeur. Même si la blessure était refermée, elle n'en laissait pas moins une cicatrice.

- Je suis désolée Kira, lui dit Kana. Le poison n'a pas complètement disparu de ton corps. Même s'il n'en reste qu'une infime quantité, il m'empèche de faire disparaître cette cicatrice. Et je ne sais pas si il peut avoir encore des répercutions sur ta santé.

- C'est pas grave. Du moment que je ne saigne plus, lui dit Kira en rabaissant son haut pour cacher la cicatrice.

Elle avait bien vu le regard de Teito et ça la gênait.

- Aria a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, dit-elle pour détourner ses pensées du garçon qui la fixait. Tu dois aller la soigner.

Kana acquiesça et ensembles, ils se rendirent à l'infirmerie. Avant même d'entrer ils entendirent la voix paniquée d'Aria.

- Mais où est-elle passée ?

- Elle est peut-être partie manger, dit soeur Rosalie. On aura apporté toute cette nourriture pour rien.

- ça m'étonnerait dans son état... fit remarquer soeur Athéna.

- De toute façon Teito doit être avec elle, tenta de la rassurer Hakuren.

- Non mais tu te rends compte Hakuren ? Elle ne doit même pas tenir sur ses jambes et elle est quand même sortie de son lit pour aller dieu sait où !

- Celle qui ne tient pas sur ses jambes c'est toi, pas moi, lui fit remarquer Kira en entrant.

En entendant sa voix un sourire illumina le visage d'Aria qui se leva du lit où elle était assise.

- Kira ! Dit-elle soulagée.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle tomba lourdement au sol.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Dit Kira en riant de la maladresse de son amie.

Elle se baissa pour l'aider à se rasseoir sur le lit.

- Tête en l'air !

- Tête de mule !

Kira sourit en l'entendant utiliser cette expression."Teito aussi m'a appelé comme ça" rit intérieurement Kira. Mais elle se reprit vite et laissa passer Kana. Quand Aria vit ses mèches blanches, elle comprit. Personne ne lui avait dit ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elle dormait. Ils n'avaient surement pas voulu l'inquiéter. Sachant que Kira avait déjà dû lui faire la morale, elle se contenta d'ouvrir ses bras pour l'inviter à la serrer contre elle. Kana se laissa faire mais elle reçut vite un petit coup sur le crâne.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as endormie.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu m'en aurais empéché.

- Evidement que je l'aurais fait. Qui voudrait voir une de ses soeurs se rapprocher un peu plus de la mort ?

Car oui, elles étaient toutes comme des soeurs. Et en perdre une serait une déchirure irréparable. Kana soigna les jambes d'Aria qui se leva enfin d'elle-même. Elle soupira d'aise.

- T'es sûre que tu peux marcher toute seule ? Demanda Hakuren un peu déçu que son privilège se termine aussi vite.

- Oui ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était embarrassant, surtout à l'heure du dinner. Tout le monde me regardait, dans tes bras portée comme une princesse !

- T'aurais préféré que je te porte comme un sac sur mon épaule ?

- Non ça va, rit-elle. Mais là j'ai très envie de prendre l'air ! Les hauteurs m'ont manqué. Trois jours c'est long !

Ils rirent de l'entendre dire ça. Oui, c'est là qu'Aria se sentait le mieux : le plus près possible des nuages.


	19. Lise

Chapitre 19 : Lise

Il se rendirent dans le jardin suspendu de Labrador où ils furent surpris d'y trouver toute la bande. Quand ils virent Kira et Kana ils se précipitèrent vers elles pour leur demander si elles allaient mieux. Elles furent touchée de voir que les garçons les considéraient déjà comme des amies proches et qu'ils étaient sincèrement inquiets pour elles. Kenta s'était contenté de les observer de loin, appuyé contre un arbre. Les évêques et Bastien aussi étaient là. Arrivèrent ensuite Risa et Sayu. Elles ne s'étaient pas quittée depuis leur réveil. Les soeurs avaient arrangés les cheveux de Risa qui tombaient maintenant en de souples boucles blondes sur ses épaules. Elle sourit à Liam quand elle le reconnu et il le lui rendit gentillement. Quand Kana et Kira virent Sayu elle se jetèrent sur elle.

- Sayu ! dit Kana en frottant sa joue contre celle de la jeune fille. Comme on a eu peur pour toi !

- Petite friponne c'est pas bien d'inquiéter ses grandes soeurs comme ça ! Ajouta Kira.

Sayu se contenta de leur carresser les cheveux pour les rassurer. Kenta observait ce spectacle un peu écoeuré de tant de démonstration de sentiments. Quand elle l'aperçut, Sayu se détacha de ses "grandes soeurs" et se dirigea vers lui presque en courant. Quand elle fut devant lui, Sayu lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix claire.

Aria fut très étonnée. Alors la première personne à qui Sayu voulait parler c'était Kenta ? Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever un sourcil perplexe. Mais Sayu ne se démonta pas et continua comme si de rien était.

- Je suis Sayu. Tu veux bien me dire ton nom ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire comment je m'appelle ?

- ça me ferait seulement très plaisir de le savoir. Et puis je t'ai donné mon nom, la moindre des choses c'est de me donner le tiens.

Devant cette logique implacable Kenta ne trouva rien à dire.

- Kenta, répondit-il alors simplement.

- Enchantée Kenta ! Dit-elle en souriant de nouveau, ses yeux verts pétillant de joie d'avoir pu lui arracher cette information. Toi aussi tu as réussi l'examen d'évêque ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il avec fierté.

- Alors tu dois être super fort !

- C'est vrai je...

- Sayu ! Dit Teito. Evite de trop le flatter ou sa tête va exploser à force d'enfler.

- Je t'ai rien demandé espèce de débile ! Répliqua Kenta en devenant rouge de colère.

Sayu éclata de rire en le voyant se mettre dans cet état.

- Toi aussi tu te moques de moi ? S'énerva-t-il encore plus.

- Non ! Je te trouve marrant !

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Elle continuait de rire, replaçant une de ses mèches dorée derrière son oreille. Ça lui faisait bizarre de la voir rire comme ça alors qu'il y avait quelques jours elle était comme une coquille vide.

- Toujours en train de rire Sayu ? Demanda une voix féminine venant de l'entrée du jardin.

Aussitôt Sayu se tut et se retournant en souriant, elle cria :

- Lise !

Elle courut lui sauter dans les bras. La femme qui les avait sauvés lors de la bataille lui rendit son étreinte en souriant tendrement. Kira, Kana et Aria firent de même, heureuses de retrouver enfin leur professeur.

- Vous m'avez manqué mes chéries.

- Où t'étais passée ? Demanda Kana. Tu as disparu après la bataille.

- J'essayais d'en savoir plus sur les plans "d'Ayanami".

- Elisabeth...

Lise leva la tête et elle rencontra le regard de Bastien. Elle déposa Sayu au sol et se raprocha de lui.

- Bonjour Bastien, dit-elle en souriant.

Il la serra brusquement dans ses bras. Elle fut un peu surprise mais elle sourit doucement.

- Où étais-tu pendant toutes ces années ? Demanda-t-il. Ça fait plus de dix ans que tu as disparu.

Il la lacha pour l'observer. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Ce n'était plus la jeune fille insouciante qui était sa meilleure amie.

- J'ai attendu qu'elles apparaissent, lui répondit-elle. Pour réparer le gachis que j'ai causé il y a dix ans.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Keigo est responsable.

- Bastien, c'est lui qui a provoqué l'explosion et qui a attaqué mes élèves.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendue.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ?

- Tu ne devines pas ?

Elle sortit de sa poche le pendentif de Sayu et le lui montra. Il comprit aussitôt.

- Il a capturé Sayu pour récupérer son pendentif. Il compte remettre ça.

- Lise ? De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Kana. Qu'est-ce que cet Ayanami peut bien vouloir faire de nos pendentifs ? Il ne serait tout de même pas au courant...

- Ayanami comme vous l'appelez, se nomme en fait Keigo. Il est l'ancien gardien du Feu. Tout comme je suis l'ancienne gardienne de l'Air.

- Lise ! S'exclama Aria surprise. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ?

- Je ne voulais pas me rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

En effet, le gardien de l'Eau s'était sacrifié pour elle. Elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait parce qu'elle était une gardienne du temple. Les entrainer avait dû être difficile.

- Excusez-moi, intervint Kenta. Mais je ne comprend rien à ce que vous racontez tous. Et j'aimerais bien que vous m'expliquiez les pouvoirs bizarres de ces filles.

Oui il était vraiment perdu. Tout comme Wida, Kyle et Liam. Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de tout leur expliquer. Quand ils eurent terminé, les garçons étaient restés bêtes. Il y avait trop de choses à assimiler. "Alors la gamine peut utiliser le pouvoir de la Terre ?" pensa Kenta en tournant les yeux vers elle. Lise était en train de lui accrocher son pendentif autour du cou. "Elle se foutait de moi quand elle a dit qu'elle me trouvait fort. Dire qu'une gamine a réussi l'examen. Ça me met la rage !". Elle avait du remarquer son regard furieux car elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, inquiète de son soudain changement d'attitude.

- Alors c'était lui, dit Kira. Ce salaud était le gardien du Feu. Ce traitre !

Elle fulminait. Dire qu'il s'était trouvé devant elle. Elle lui aurait réglé son compte si elle l'avait su.

- Il a essayé d'enlever Kira et Teito, dit Kana à Lise. Je me demande ce qu'il leur voulait.

Lise porta son regard vers Teito puis vers Kira. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Elle s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Teito, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Elle lança aussi un bref regard en direction d'Aria.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Teito ? Lui demanda Kira. Tu as dit que tu allais te venger de lui.

- Il a tué ma famille.

Il n'avait pas pu utiliser le mot "peuple" car ils se seraient douté de son identité. Kira l'observa en silence. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Tout comme Lise apparement, car elle le regardait étonée. "Il s'en est souvenu".

- Je ne sais pas si ma soeur Mira est encore de ce monde. Depuis tout ce temps je n'ai pas de grands espoirs.

- Ta soeur est vivante, lui dit calmement Lise.

- Q...quoi ? Où est-elle ? Dites-le moi.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. C'est pour sa sécurité. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle est en vie et en lieu sûr.

- Lise ! C'est cruel de lui dire ça s'il ne peut pas la retrouver, lui fit remarquer Aria.

- Au moins il ne tombera pas dans le désespoir.

- Est-ce qu'elle est loin d'ici ? Demanda tout de même Teito.

- Non, elle est tout près.

Lise se détourna de lui, montrant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus.

- Et pour moi ? Demanda Kira. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu mens, affirma Kira.

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

- C'est maintenant que je veux savoir !

- Je n'en suis pas sûre ! Keigo peut très bien se tromper. Tant que je n'en serai pas certaine je ne te dirai rien. Ça impliquerait beaucoup trop de responsabilités pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu portes un fardeau inutile.

"Ayanami a ordonné que je ne sois pas blessée lors de ma capture. C'est donc qu'il pense que je suis quelqu'un d'important. Mais importante pour qui ?" Kira décida de lacher l'affaire pour l'instant. Elle finirait bien par le savoir. Le traitre le lui dirait la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient. Maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'il avait en tête, ils étaient sûr qu'il tenterait de nouveau quelque chose contre elles. Voyant que Kira ne rétorquait rien, Lise changea de sujet :

- Après ce qui s'est passé, Keigo mettra du temps avant d'agir à nouveau. Mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes. Je le connaîs très bien. Il ne supporte pas la défaite.

- Keigo... dit Kana pensive. Pourquoi avoir changé son nom en Ayanami ?

- Je pense qu'il veut oublier tout ce qui le rattachait à nous. A son passé.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi nous avoir dit que tu t'appellais Lise et non Elisabeth ?

- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus "Elisabeth". Tout comme Keigo, mon temps s'est arrêté le jour de la mort de Fia.

- Fia ? Fia Kreuz ? Demanda Teito en se souvenant du nom qu'il avait prononcé dans son rêve.

Lise retint sa respiration. "Il se souvient de ça aussi ?".

- Oui, répondit-elle.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Aria à Teito.

- Heu... un évêque qui s'occupait de moi avant que... avant que je te rencontre.

"Avant que tu deviennes un esclave, n'est-ce pas ?" pensa Aria. "Etrangement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom. Peut-être que Lise l'a évoqué pendant nos entrainements. Mais j'en doute fort. Malgré tout ce qui me trouble le plus c'est ce nom : Elisabeth. Il résonne dans ma tête comme un son familier. J'ai tout oublié de mon enfance, mais aurais-je déjà croisé le chemin de Lise avant de la rencontrer ? Je me souviens avoir eu l'impression de la connaître lorsque je l'ai vue pour la première fois, mais je pensais que c'était mon imagination. En ce temps là, je cherchais partout un visage que je pourrais reconnaître... D'ailleurs c'est toujours le cas."

Lise sentait qu'Aria l'observait et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. "Je suis désolée Aria. C'est encore trop tôt."

- Fia a utilisé son pouvoir spécial pour guérir ma blessure, dit-elle en portant une main à son coeur. C'est ce qui l'a tué et qui a empéché Keigo de s'emparer du pouvoir du temple.

- Mais pourquoi t'as-t-il porté un coup mortel s'il voulait le pouvoir du temple ? Demanda Kana.

- Keigo était hors de lui et il a dû perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. C'était Fia qu'il visait. Mais je me suis interposée.

- Les pendentifs seuls ne suffisent pas pour lever le sceau du temple ? Demanda Hakuren.

- En effet.

- Alors il bluffait quand il a dit qu'il nous rendrait Sayu si on lui livrait Teito et Kira, comprit Mikage.

- Oui. Il ne vous l'aurait jamais cédée. Il est prêt à tout pour récupérer les quatres gardiennes et leurs pendentifs. Sayu en a fait les frais.

- Je ne lui ai rien dit, murmura Sayu. Quels que soient les moyens qu'il a utilisé, je n'ai rien dit...

- On le sait Sayu ! La rassura Kana en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- S'il est venu ici c'est parce qu'il me pistait, dit Teito. Et sachant que le temple se trouvait dans l'église, il avait espoir qu'au moins l'une de vous s'y trouve aussi. Il aurait fait alors d'une pierre deux coups.

Sayu resta silencieuse, la tête baissée. Teito avait raison, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Mais elle s'en voulait de s'être laissée capturer. Une capture qui l'avait menée à l'enfer.

- Sayu...

Aria la prit dans ses bras. Elle l'avait ressentie : la douleur poignante qui venait de traverser le coeur de son amie. Elle s'était faite torturer pendant des semaines. Dieu seul sait ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Risa vint doucement prendre la main de Sayu. Quand celle-ci tourna les yeux vers elle, Risa lui offrit un sourire rassurant. "C'est vrai, pensa Sayu. Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir souffert. Risa... tu es beaucoup plus à plaindre que moi." Sayu lui rendit son sourire.

- Et qui est cette jeune fille ? Demanda Lise en désignant Risa.

- Risa, répondit la concernée. J'étais retenue avec Sayu-chan.

Lise s'approcha d'elle. Elle l'observa longtemp perplexe. Risa baissa vite les yeux, embarrassée de cette inspection. Puis Lise posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et après l'avoir regardée pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux elle dit :

- Merci d'avoir prit soin de Sayu, Risa-chan.

- C'est plutôt le contraire. Avant que Sayu-chan n'arrive j'étais perdue dans mon désespoir.

Ses quatres élèves s'interrogeaient sur les raisons de l'inspection qu'avait subit Risa. Surtout Aria.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant Elisabeth ? Demanda Bastien.

- Je dois surveiller les agissement de Keigo.

- Tu vas encore nous quitter ? S'inquiéta Sayu.

- Je passerai souvent, c'est promis. Mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser agir à sa guise et se permettre de nous laisser de nouveau avoir. Pendant ce temps vous resterez ici pour protéger le temple et les habitants de l'église. C'est votre devoir en tant que futurs évêques n'est-ce pas ?

Sayu acquiesça à contre coeur. Lise était comme une mère pour elle. C'était d'ailleurs le cas pour elles quatre. Lise le savait et elle les considérait aussi comme ses filles. Ses précieuses filles que la vie n'avait pas gaté et de bien des manières.


	20. Pourquoi elle ?

Chapitre 20 : Pourquoi elle ?

Comme l'avait prévu Lise, Ayanami ne s'était toujours pas fait remarqué. L'hiver était déjà bien avancé et quelques flocons tombaient de temps à autres. Mikage était parti en mission avec Kana et Aria. Les missions en extérieur de Teito s'étaient faites plus rares depuis qu'on savait qu'Ayanami le cherchait. Il n'avait rien à faire de particulier et décida de flanner dans l'église. Il entendit alors les rires de Kora et Yuta et décida de passer son temps libre avec les petits. En arrivant près de la fontaine, il les vit riant à gorge déployée. Mais il fut surprit de voir que Kira était avec eux. Elle aussi souriait. Les fois où il l'avait vue sourire ainsi étaient rares. Assise sur le rebord de la fontaine, elle observait la bonne humeur des enfants. Teito fut intrigué de voir qu'elle portait sur les épaules un châle épais. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne craignait pas le froid...".

- S'il te plaît Kira-chan ! Supplia Kora. Refait-le ! Juste une fois.

- Oui juste une fois, appuya Yuta.

- ça fait vingt fois que vous me dites ça, leur dit-elle en étouffant un rire.

Puis levant la main, elle fit apparaitre avec son zaiphon un cheval miniature dans le creux de sa paume. Les petits écarquillèrent les yeux, émerveillés. D'un léger mouvement de la main Kira fit galopper le cheval a travers toute la cours. Les garçons lui courraient derrière en riant. Soudain une petite clochette se fit entendre et les garçons se stoppèrent. Leurs sourires quittants leurs visages, ils firent la moue.

- Oh non ! C'est l'heure des leçons... se plaignit Kora.

- Dépéchez vous d'y aller, leur dit Kira. Soeur Athena se mettra en colère sinon.

- Mais nous on veut rester jouer avec toi Kira-chan, dit Yuta.

- Dis Kira-chan ! Tu nous apprendras à faire toutes ces choses avec notre zaiphon ? Demanda Kora.

- Pour ça il faut déjà que vous maitrisiez un zaiphon. Et qu'il soit offensif.

- Teito-nichan a dit qu'il nous apprendrait à utiliser le zaiphon ! Dit Kora. Tu nous apprendras après ? Hein ?

Ils la regardaient avec des yeux de chien battu, s'accrochant à sa tunique pour la supplier. Cela fit rire Kira qui leur ébouriffa les cheveux et dit :

- Suivez bien vos leçons avec soeur Athéna et nous verrons ensuite.

- C'est promis ?

- Filez ! Ordonna Kira en les poussant un peu dans la direction opposée.

Les garçons firent ce qu'elle leur avait demandé et disparurent en lui faisant des signes d'au revoir auxquels elle répondit en souriant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis Teito ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie de partir mais il n'osait pas s'approcher non plus.

- Teito.

Elle avait prononcé son nom sans regarder dans sa direction. Il se demandait donc si elle l'appelait ou si elle parlait seule.

- T'as toujours besoin d'une invitation pour t'asseoir ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

En rougissant, il la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Il la vit se tendre légèrement. "Pourquoi elle m'invite à m'asseoir à côté d'elle si ça la gêne autant ?".

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda-t-il. Je pensais que tu serais partie en mission avec les autres.

- Si je suis là c'est pour la même raison que toi. Tu aurais préféré que je parte ?

- Non ! Dit-il précipitament. Non... j'oubliais qu'Ayanami voulais aussi te capturer.

- ça m'énerve ! Surtout que je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il me veut. Il a parlé comme si ça faisait un moment qu'il me cherchait. Mais moi je viens de nul part. Qu'est-ce que l'Empire veut faire de moi ? Une fille sans origines. Je ne connaît même pas mon vrai nom, à suposer que j'en ai eu un.

- Tu sais... jusqu'à récement, je ne savais rien de mon passé moi non plus. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de mes 7 premières années de vie. Et une grande partie reste encore obscure.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Je crois que c'est cet évêque, Fia Kreuz, qui m'a effacé la mémoire.

- Le gardien de l'Eau... pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en priant pour avoir eu l'air convaincant.

Il se doutait que l'évêque lui avait éffacé la mémoire pour le protéger de l'Empire et pour préserver l'oeil de Michael mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Kira. Il fut soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas. En fait elle savait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Mais il n'était pas le seul. Elle ressera instinctivement son châle.

- Pourquoi tu portes ce châle ? Je croyais que tu ne craignais pas le froid.

- C'est le cas.

- Mais alors...

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas.

Elle avait dit cela sans le regarder et il vit la main de Kira qui retenait son châle se crisper. La tension était subitement réapparue entre eux. "Pourquoi ça se finit toujours comme ça ?" se demanda Teito. Il observait le petit cheval qui ne s'était pas arrêté de galopper à travers la cours.

- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Il n'attendait pas forcément de réponse. Elle n'était surement pas d'humeur pour les explications techniques.

- Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Il leva brusquement la tête vers elle. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- J'aurais pas posé la question sinon. J'ai rien de mieux à faire de toute façon.

En fait elle voulait le remercier d'avoir veiller sur elle pendant trois jours. Aria lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil une seconde. Et Kira savait qu'il se sentait vraiment coupable, surtout que sa blessure avait laissé une cicatrice. Elle avait ressentit la même chose en sauvant Kana des bandits. Faisant disparaître le cheval, elle tourna enfin les yeux vers Teito et lui tendit la main. Voyant que Teito ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, elle dit :

- Donne-moi ta main droite.

- Ou...oui.

Il s'exécuta et au moment où leurs mains entrèrent en contact ils sursautèrent en même temps. Kira retira même subitement la sienne en retenant un cri de surprise. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" Se demanda-t-elle. Elle avait ressenti une sensation très étrange en touchant la main droite de Teito. Les sensations de malaise qu'elle ressentait en sa présence n'étaient rien comparé à cela. Elle avait été comme repoussée. Teito avait aussi sentit que quelque chose s'était passé mais ce qui avait le plus retenu son attention, c'était la froideur de la main de la jeune fille. Sa main était aussi gelée que la peau de Frau. Il s'empara aussitôt de la main de Kira pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle eu un mouvement de recul et faillit tomber dans la fontaine mais il la maintenait solidement par la main.

- Comment ça se fait... ?

- Q... quoi ? Dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Pourquoi ta main est aussi gelée ? Elle était chaude la dernière fois. Kira pourquoi...

- Arrête un peu avec tes questions bizarres. J'ai les mains froides et alors ?

- Mais je croyais que tu...

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas, dit-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne. Maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je t'apprenne à modeler ton zaiphon je m'en vais.

Elle allait se relever pour partir mais Teito la retint par un pan de sa tunique. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais pour une fois qu'elle voulait bien échanger quelque chose avec lui, il ne voulait pas laisser passer cette occasion.

- Pardon, dit-il. Je ne te poserai plus de questions "bizarres". Apprend-moi s'il te plait.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes puis se rassit en face de lui et il tendit de nouveau la main. Lorsqu'elle la toucha, la main de Kira tressaillit légèrement. Mais elle se reprit et lui dit :

- Libère un petit peu de zaiphon.

- Mais si je fais ça tu vas te prendre l'attaque.

Elle plaça sa deuxième main quelques centimètres au-dessus de celle de Teito et dit :

- Fais ce que je te dis.

Il acquiesça et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Le zaiphon apparu dans sa main mais il ne s'en échappa pas. Kira semblait le maintenir dans sa paume.

- Un peu plus, dit-elle.

Il n'osait pas en sortir beaucoup de peur que l'attaque ne parte et la blesse.

- J'ai dit plus Teito !

Il augmenta doucement la dose de zaiphon jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite.

- On va commencer avec une sphère. C'est le plus simple.

Aussitôt le zaiphon dans la main de Teito prit la forme d'une sphère. Teito leva les yeux vers Kira. C'était elle qui faisait tout le travail. Elle avait l'air concentrée. Elle leva aussi ses yeux vers lui et dit :

- Concentre-toi. Essaye de maintenir ton zaiphon dans ta main.

- Comment ?

- Je vais doucement retirer mon emprise sur la sphère. Fais de ton mieux pour palier ce manque de contrôle. Tu vas sentir l'instabilité de la sphère et tu devras la contenir.

Il fit comme elle le lui avait dit. Il sentait peu à peu que Kira relachait son contrôle sur la sphère et il faisait de son mieux pour éviter qu'elle ne disparaisse. Quand elle retira complètement son emprise, la sphère explosa, blessant au passage la main droite de Kira. Teito poussa une exclamation de surprise en voyant le sang couler de la main de la jeune fille. La blessure avait l'air plutôt profonde.

- Je... je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas...

Sans rien dire elle soigna sa blessure et tendit de nouveau sa main vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné qu'elle ne l'ai pas engueulé.

- Allez ! On recommence !

Elle s'empara de sa main et lui intima de recommencer. La deuxième tentative donna le même résultat. Elle fit de nouveau disparaître sa blessure et lui reprit la main. Au bout de la troisième fois, Teito refusa de recommencer.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'apprenne comment faire, lui dit-elle.

- Mais je te blesse à chaque fois !

- Alors concentre toi plus ! Si tu abandonne maintenant j'aurais subit ces blessures pour rien. Recommence.

Il déglutit difficilement et accepta qu'elle lui prenne de nouveau la main. Il réussit à maintenir la sphère pendant quelques secondes de plus avant qu'elle n'explose de nouveau. Kira opina de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était satisfaite.

- C'est bien. Continue comme ça.

- Mais je...

- J'ai dit continue.

Ils s'entrainèrent ainsi encore une dizaine de fois avant que Kira décide que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui. Teito en fut soulagé. A chaque fois qu'il voyait la main blessée de Kira, son coeur se serrait. Et essayer de maintenir ainsi son zaiphon était très éprouvant. D'ailleurs des gouttes de transpiration perlaient aussi sur le front de Kira. Sa respiration était un peu rapide.

- ça va Kira ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça fait une demi-heure que je te blesse !

- Ne pense pas trop à ça. C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de t'entrainer.

Soudain, une crise de toux la prit. Inquiet, il posa une main sur son épaule. Elle se dégagea et se leva. Sa crise passée elle lui dit :

- Entraine-toi à maintenir ton zaiphon dans ta main. Même si tu ne lui donne pas une forme précise, au moins ça te permettra d'avoir de meilleurs résultats la prochaine fois.

- La prochaine fois ?

- Tu crois que je vais abandonner l'entrainement à cause d'une petite crise de toux et de quelques égratignures ? Ne me sous estime pas. J'ai dit que je t'apprendrai alors je vais le faire jusqu'au bout.

- Ok... acquiesça Teito.

Elle se retourna pour partir, mais elle eut à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle s'arrêta.

- Teito.

Elle ne bougeait plus et resta ainsi le dos tourné pendant plus d'une minute.

"... ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? J'ai pas rêvé, elle m'a appellé non ?". Il allait lui poser la question quand elle se retourna finalement et lui dit en souriant :

- Merci !

Il resta pétrifié. Elle ne lui avait jamais sourit directement. En plus son sourire était vraiment sincère, chaleureux. Il voulais lui demander pourquoi elle le remerciait, pourquoi alors qu'elle avait été blessée à sa place elle acceptait de lui apprendre à modeler son zaiphon, pourquoi elle faisait tout ça malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas sa présence, pourquoi elle se forçait à le toucher, pourquoi elle acceptait de nouveau de se blesser pour lui, pourquoi elle ne se plaignait pas, pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas traité d'idiot cette fois ci, pourquoi elle ne lui en voulais pas pour cette cicatrice, pourquoi l'avait-elle protégé, pourquoi... ? Mais rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il ne pouvait que se contenter de la regarder lui sourire, son coeur battant la chamade.

Quand elle partit, il aurait voulu la retenir, il voulait revoir ce sourire, il voulait encore passer du temps avec elle, lui parler, il voulait qu'elle le regarde avec ses yeux de braise, il voulait la voir danser de nouveau, il voulait revoir les reflets argentés de ses magnifiques cheveux, il voulait encore regarder les étoiles avec elle, il voulait réentendre son rire, il voulait... il voulait Kira. C'était aussi simple que ça. Et pourtant c'était le sentiment le plus compliqué auquel il avait dû faire face de toute sa vie. Lui qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Aria depuis toutes ces années, voilà que ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers une autre. Mikage avait-il eu raison ? Avait-il des sentiments pour Kira ? A l'évidence oui. Sinon comment expliquer que depuis la bataille il ne pensait qu'à elle ? Il se demandait tout le temps où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, si elle riait, ou si elle pleurait. Depuis la bataille ? Non, bien avant. Depuis cette nuit étoilée.

Il aimait Kira. Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Plus qu'Aria ? Oui. Comment était-ce possible ? Il connaissait Aria depuis toujours alors qu'il n'avait rencontré Kira que depuis quelques semaines. Et Kira ? L'aimait-elle ? Aucune chance... Elle se forçait toujours en sa présence. Elle le lui avait toujours dit : elle détestait quelque chose en lui. Chaque mouvement de recul, chaque tressaillement le lui montrait clairement. On ne pouvait même pas parler d'amitié. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Mikage avait raison, il voulait qu'elle passe du temps avec lui parce qu'elle appréciait sa présence et non pour faire bonne figure.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. "Dans quoi je me suis fourré ? Il a falllut que ça tombe sur la seule fille qui ne supporte pas ma présence ! La seule qui ne voudra jamais de moi ! Pourquoi elle ?"

Les jours qui suivirent prirent des airs de torture pour Teito. Maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience de ses sentiments, il était à l'affut de tout ce qui tournait autour de Kira. Chaque personne qui lui adressait la parole, qui la regardait. Teito l'observait de loin et il fut horrifié de voir que de nombreux garçons se retournaient sur son passage. Beaucoup trop. Lui qui pensait qu'elle attirait les regards à cause de son physique atypique, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il y avait bien plus que de la curiosité dans le regard de ces garçons. Car elle était belle. Trop belle. Il s'en était aperçut ce soir là, au clair de lune. Elle le fascinait depuis et il était furieux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué sa beauté. Même s'il espérait dans un coin de son coeur qu'il avait été le seul à l'entendre rire et à l'avoir vue aussi belle qu'un ange ce soir là. Les entrainements avec elle était aussi des moments difficiles. Non seulement il était seul avec elle, ce qui le rendait légèrement nerveux, mais il la blessait à chacun de ses échecs. Alors même s'il était heureux de partager des moments seul avec elle en tête à tête, il se sentait incroyablement coupable lorsqu'il voyait son sang couler. Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais plaint, elle n'avait jamais poussé de cri de douleur. Il lui arrivait parfois de tousser lorsqu'elle était fatiguée et Teito en profitait toujours pour mettre fin à l'entrainement. Ces crises de toux l'inquiétaient beaucoup, autant que la froideur de sa peau et son teint qui était redevenu un peu pâle. Mais elle s'obstinait à lui dire que tout allait bien ou qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Et à chaque fois, il se retenait de lui hurler qu'il lui était impossible de rester impassible devant la souffrance évidente de la fille qu'il aimait. "Mais bien sûr, pas moyen de lui dire une chose pareille".

Ils passaient du temps avec Kora et Yuuta qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour Kira. Teito chérissait ces moments car les enfants avaient le pouvoir incroyable de la faire sourire. Et il se plaisait à l'observer du coin de l'oeil.


	21. Gamine

Chapitre 21 : Gamine

Kana et Mikage passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Depuis ce qui s'était passé, Mikage la surveillait à chaque fois qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs de soin. Il ne pouvait pas s'empécher de vérifier si elle n'utilisait pas son pouvoir spécial. Maintenant qu'il savait que ce pouvoir lui prenait des années de vie, il était sans cesse sur le qui-vive. Il connaissait Kana depuis le temps. Quand il s'agissait de la santé des autres, elle pouvait sacrifier la sienne sans hésiter. Il ne la laisserait pas sacrifier sa vie, même pour lui. Et pourtant, même s'il s'inquiétait pour elle à chaque instant, il ne pouvait négliger plus longtemps sa propre famille. Il leur avait envoyé une lettre il y a plus d'un mois et il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de réponse. Il redoutait vraiment ce que l'Empire aurait pu leur faire. Et par dessus tout, il était très inquiet pour sa soeur, Raine. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour eux. Il devait les mettre en lieu sûr. Ainsi, même si cela lui coutait de quitter Kana ne serait-ce que temporairement, il décida de partir les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il l'annonça, tous furent déçus de sa décision. Mais ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés devant le portail de l'église pour le voir partir. Son baluchon sur l'épaule il regardait leurs mines tristes.

- Allons ! C'est pas comme si j'allais pas revenir.

Il n'aurait pas pu choisir pire phrase à dire. L'inquiétude de ses amis monta d'un cran.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Demanda Teito. Ayanami pourrait aussi en avoir après toi. Tu es recherché en tant que déserteur.

- Non. Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi. Et pour moi aussi. Souvient-toi que c'est toi qu'il veut à tout prix capturer. Je cours moins de risque si je pars seul. Je compte sur toi et Hakuren pour veiller sur ces jeunes filles pendant mon absence, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ouais. On veille au grain, dit Hakuren en souriant.

- ça vaut aussi pour toi Kenta, dit Mikage en lançant un regard au garçon qui faisait semblant de ne pas être intéressé par la conversation.

Il était adossé contre le portail, les bras croisés et faisait semblant d'être là pour surveiller les entrées dans l'église. Mais Mikage savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et cela lui faisait plaisir que le garçon soit venu voir son départ. Kenta lui-même se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Surement parce que Sayu lui avait cassé les oreilles toute la journée de la veille jusqu'à ce qu'il promette de venir. La jeune fille ne le lachait plus depuis qu'elle était rétablie. Sans cesse en train de poser des questions ou de piailler pour rien. Un vrai moulin à parole ! Il n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de venir afin de préserver sa propre santé mentale. D'ailleurs Sayu avait l'air toute guillerette. Elle était contente qu'il ait tenu sa promesse même s'il ne se mêlait pas au groupe. Il ne répondit pas à Mikage mais celui-ci prit son silence pour un : "ça va ! Pas besoin de me dire ce que je dois faire !".

- Fais bien attention, lui recommenda Aria. Et couvre-toi ! La neige menace de tomber ces temps-ci. Ne reviens pas terrassé par la maladie !

Elle avait dit cela en lui enfilant une écharpe autour du cou, s'assurant au passage qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Mikage éclata de rire en la voyant faire. Une vraie mère poule !

- C'est bon Aria. Pas besoin de me materner comme ça, je suis un grand garçon tu sais.

- Toi et Teito je vous connais depuis longtemps, dit-elle en faisant la moue. Vous faites jamais attention à vous. Du coup, faut toujours être derrière vous !

- Merci Aria.

Il savait qu'elle cachait son inquiétude derrière ces gestes maternels. Et qu'elle essayait par là même de le retenir encore un peu. Mais il était temps qu'il y aille.

- Prenez soin de vous, dit-il en les regardant chacun leur tour en souriant.

Quand son regard se posa sur Kana, il eu toute les peines du monde à détourner les yeux pour partir. Elle le regardait en se tenant nerveusement les mains. Il lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de se retourner. Quand elle le vit lui tourner le dos, Kana prit peur et s'écria :

- Mikage !

Elle avait fait quelques pas vers lui, le bras tendu comme pour le retenir. Il s'arrêta en entendant sa voix. S'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de faire elle rougit et baissa la tête.

- Reviens vite s'il te plait. Reviens-nous sain et sauf.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire "reviens-moi" sain et sauf, mais elle n'avait pas osé le faire devant tout le monde. Elle espérait qu'il avait compris.

De son côté, Mikage était incapable de faire un pas de plus après avoir entendu la voix serrée de Kana. N'y tenant plus, il se retourna vers elle. Kana avait toujours la tête baissée, n'osant pas lui montrer son visage embarrassé. Il posa un doigt sous son menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le coeur de Mikage se serra quand il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lentement il rapprocha son visage du sien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux, surprise de son geste. Puis elle se laissa aller, savourant ce baiser chaste mais rempli des sentiments de Mikage pour elle. Lorsqu'il relacha ses lèvres, Mikage murmura faiblement pour qu'elle puisse être la seule à l'entendre :

- Je t'aime Kana.

Quand il recula son visage pour la regarder, il s'aperçut qu'elle était devenue rouge cramoisi. Elle était incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il rougit également en la voyant dans cet état. C'était son premier baiser pour lui aussi. Il avait agit sur l'impulsion du moment, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de la rue. Leurs amis faisaient semblant de regarder ailleurs, soudain très intéressés par l'architecture de l'église.

- Je reviens vite, c'est promis, dit-il les oreilles en feu avant de se retourner pour partir pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Les autres lui firent de grands signes d'au revoir alors que Kana était restée pétrifiée.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Lui dit Aria. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que votre relation était aussi avancée Kana.

- Ce... ce n'est pas... je...

Elle ne savait plus où elle en était.

- Allez viens ! Je crois que tu as besoin de t'allonger un moment.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'église, Aria et Kira tenant Kana par les épaules. Tout le petit groupe se moquait gentillement d'elle, sachant qu'elle était embarrassée à mort. Voyant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec eux, Kenta partit de son côté. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que Sayu l'avait suivit. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder derrière lui, il ne la voyait pas. Il devait avouer qu'elle était très douée pour se cacher mais il savait qu'elle était là quelque part. Après avoir essayé de la surprendre plusieurs fois, il soupira et lança :

- Hé gamine ! T'as pas fini de me suivre ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer.

Il sursauta soudain, la voyant apparaitre devant lui en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- C'est gentil d'être venu dire au revoir à Mikage.

- J'avais pas le choix il me semble. Tu m'avais obligé à venir.

- Oui mais tu aurais pu ne pas en tenir compte.

- Je respecte toujours mes promesses. Même celles que je fais aux gamines.

- ça je n'en doute pas ! T'es super cool, dit-elle en levant le pouce.

- Ouais, ben maintenant lache-moi.

Il la contourna pour partir.

- Où tu vas ? Dit-elle en lui emboitant le pas.

- ça te regarde pas.

- Je peux venir ?

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pas besoin d'une gamine dans mes pattes !

- Je suis pas une gamine.

- Bien sûr que si, t'es une gamine ! Ya que les gamines pour être aussi chiantes.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui !

- Pourtant j'ai bientôt 15 ans.

- Toi 15 ans ?

- Oui !

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder de haut en bas. Elle était si petite et frêle qu'elle avait l'air d'en avoir douze tout au plus. Il avait une tête de plus qu'elle.

- Ben moi j'ai 17 ans, et j'ai beau te regarder t'as l'air d'une gamine pour moi.

Il reprit sa marche, tentant de la semmer. Mais elle était tenace.

- Kenta pourquoi tu souris jamais ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- C'est triste.

- Et toi tu souris tout le temps. C'est chiant.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Sayu se mit à rire.

- T'es vraiment trop drôle !

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que je viens de te dire".

- Kenta ?

- Quoi ? Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tu veux bien m'apprendre à manier une crosse ?

- Je croyais que Lise vous avait apris à l'utiliser.

- ça a jamais été mon point fort. J'aime pas trop l'utiliser. C'est Aria qui sait le mieux la manier.

"Kira a dit la même chose".

- Tu veux bien m'aider ? En échange, je t'apprendrai à monter aux arbres !

- Je me fiche des arbres ! Va demander à Aria puisqu'elle sait si bien la manier.

- Non, elle a pas le temps. Elle doit partir en mission avec Hakuren.

- Eh ben demande à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais je préfère si c'est toi.

- Je m'en fiche ! Maintenant arrête de me suivre !

- Allez ! Sois sympa !

- J'ai dit non !

- Où tu vas ?

Il poussa un cri de rage. Ils en revenaient au début de la discution infernale.

- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu es là. T'es bête !

- C'est à moi que tu dis ça ?

- Ben oui, a qui d'autre ?

- Tu connais le sens du mot "sarcasme" ?

- Non, dit-elle en souriant.

- Et "muette" ? Je suppose que ça ne te dit rien non plus.

- Si, mais j'aime pas ce mot.

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Tu sais, c'est pas bon de rester trop silencieux. Je préfère parler.

- Oui mais trop parler c'est mauvais.

- Tu n'aimes pas quand je parle ?

- Evidement ! Tu t'arrêtes jamais !

- Je peux rester avec toi si je reste silencieuse ?

Il lui lança un regard lourd de sous entendus. Ils étaient arrivés devant la bibliothèque. Kenta y entra, profitant du fait qu'il était interdit de parler ici. Il prit un livre et s'installa à une table. Sayu s'assit en face de lui. Elle ne prononça pas un mot pendant tout le temps qu'il passa à lire. "Quand elle veut elle peut se taire finalement !". Il pouvait voir qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas prononcer un mot et qu'elle avait l'air mal à l'aise. Quand elle ne le regardait pas lire, elle jetait des coups d'oeil vers la sortie. Une fois que Kenta en eut marre de lire, il se leva et sortit, Sayu sur ses pas. Une fois dehors elle soupira de soulagement.

- J'aime pas être enfermée ! On est tellement mieux à l'extérieur !

- Je suis impressionné que tu ais tenu plus de deux heures sans parler.

- Oups ! Désolée, je ne dis plus rien.

Elle fit semblant de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clé. Kenta sourit du coin des lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu me suis partout ?

Elle sourit et levant de nouveau le pouce elle dit :

- Parce que je t'aime bien !

Il leva un sourcil perplexe. C'était aussi la première fois qu'on lui disait ça. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu elle rajouta.

- C'est pas grave si tu me cries dessus, moi je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très gentil.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi gamine.

Il lui tourna le dos pour partir. Elle le suivit et dit :

- Je suis pas une gamine.

Il alla s'allonger dans l'herbe, à l'ombre d'un arbre du jardin suspendu de Labrador où se trouvaient déjà Wida, Liam, Kyle et Risa. Sayu monta dans l'arbre et s'assit sur une branche. Elle discuta gaiement avec eux parlant de tout et de rien. Elle demandait souvent son avis à Kenta qui répondait par des grognements refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux faire avec ton pouvoir de la Terre Sayu ? Demanda Wida.

- Oh... eh bien, ce genre de choses.

Elle posa ses mains sur le tronc de l'arbre et aussitôt des feuilles vertes apparurent sur les branches du cerisier et des centaines de fleurs éclorent. Elle avait fait fleurir un arbre en plein hiver. Ils ne purent retenir un cri d'émerveillement. En les entendant, Kenta consenti à ouvrir un oeil. D'inombrables pétales roses tombaient autour de lui. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Sayu souriait à pleines dents heureuse de voir que ça lui plaisait aussi.

- Tu aimes les fleurs Kenta ?

Elle avait dit cela les bras tendu pour sentir les pétales tomber au creux de ses mains. D'ailleurs elle en avait plein les cheveux, mais ça ne la gênait pas du tout. "Elle a l'air idiote comme ça. Mignonne mais idiote."

- Pas spécialement, répondit-il.

Elle tourna vivement les yeux vers lui et sourit de plus belle, heureuse qu'il ait enfin consentit à lui répondre.

- Moi je les aime beaucoup. Mes préférées ce sont les tournesols.

"Les tournesols ? Elle a des goûts bizarres. Elle peut pas aimer les roses comme tout le monde ?"

- Je m'en fiche, dit-il en fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Les autres lui lançaient des regards furieux. Pourquoi rabrouait-il tout le temps Sayu comme ça ? D'ailleurs ils ne comprenaient pas non plus pourquoi Sayu s'obstinait à discuter avec lui, faisant comme si les mots blessants qu'il lui envoyait étaient des mots comme les autres. Quand elle vit leur têtes indignées elle décida de changer de sujet :

- Dis Risa, c'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ?

- Oui dans une semaine.

- Vraiment ? Dit Liam. On va organiser quelque chose pour toi alors !

- C'est gentil, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Et toi Sayu ça tombe quand ? Demanda Wida.

- Le jours du printemps.

- Ah oui ? Pile pour le Bal du Printemps alors !

- Le Bal du Printemps ? Demanda Risa.

- Oui, expliqua Kyle. Tous les ans depuis la fin de la guerre, pour fêter l'arrivée du printemps, un grand bal est organisé. Il y a une salle spéciale dans l'église réservée exclusivement pour cet évènement. Elle est immense car tout le monde peut y assister quel que soit le district auquel on appartient.

- Wow ! Ça doit être génial ! S'exclama Sayu. Ce sera comme une gigantesque fête d'anniversaire alors ?

- Oui, rit Wida devant son enthousiasme. T'en as de la chance.

- C'est généralement une occasion pour les célibataires de trouver l'âme soeur, précisa Liam. Les jeunes filles qui y vont sans cavalier sont assaillies pendant toute la soirée.

- ça fait peur... dit Risa inquiète.

- T'en fait pas Risa ! Lui dit Sayu. Si yen a un qui t'approche de trop près je le remettrai à sa place.

Elle avait dit cela en se remontant les manches comme si elle était prête pour la baston. Cela les fit tous éclater de rire. Même Kenta poussa un soupir amusé. "Qu'est-ce qu'une gamine peut bien pouvoir faire ? Tout ce qu'elle récoltera ce sera les foudres du garçon en question qui la traquera elle à la place." Il devait avouer que Sayu était très mignonne, mais avec sa frêle constitution elle aurait du mal à se défendre.

- Ne présume pas trop de tes forces gamine !

- Je suis pas une gamine ! Et je sais me défendre.

"Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de toute façon ? Elle aura qu'à se débrouiller."

- Kenta c'est quand ton anniversaire ?

- ça te regarde pas.

- Sois sympa, dis-le moi ou je pourrai pas t'offrir de cadeau.

- Comme si j'avais envie que tu m'en offres un.

- De toute façon je le saurai d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Il la regarda fermer les yeux pour s'appuyer contre l'arbre en souriant. Un petit ange perché dans un arbre, voilà ce qu'il voyait. Comment faisait-elle pour sourire ainsi, pour avoir l'air si sereine après ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Qui pourait croire en la voyant perchée sur cette branche qu'elle avait subit des tortures inimaginables. "Pourquoi elle s'obstine à vouloir rentrer dans ma vie ? Qui sait ce qui trotte dans la tête de cette gamine..."

Même s'il ne l'avourait jamais, il était content que Sayu ne lache pas l'affaire malgré l'animosité qu'il montrait envers elle. Kenta avait une carapace qu'il avait du mal à retirer et souvent les gens ne cherchait pas à savoir ce que son haustérité cachait. Dire qu'une gamine arrivait aussi facilement à lire en lui...


	22. Yuko

Chapitre 22 : Yuko

La semaine qui suivit, ils organisèrent une petite fête d'anniversaire pour Risa dans le jardin suspendu. Aria avait fait le gateau elle-même grâce aux conseils des soeurs. Ils l'avaient tous dégustés sous le cerisier que Sayu avait fait fleurir. Cela avait permi à Kana de se détendre un peu et de lui remonter le moral. Depuis le départ de Mikage, elle arborait une mine sombre. Sayu était assise à côté de Kenta, tentant de le convaincre de prendre une part de gateau. Elle même dévorait sa part joyeusement. Elle avait de la crème tout autour de la bouche. "Quelle gamine ! Elle sait même pas manger correctement" pensa Kenta. Sayu lui lança un regard en coin et devinant ce à quoi il pensait elle dit en souriant :

- Je suis pas une gamine !

- Si, tu...

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle lui enfourna dans la bouche un morceau de gâteau. Il en fut tellement surprit qu'il faillit s'étrangler. Cela fit éclater de rire Sayu.

- Alors il est bon ce gateau ? Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Toi... je vais te tuer !

Il tenta de la saisir mais elle se réfugia rapidement dans l'arbre.

- Descend de là !

- Non ! T'as qu'à monter.

- Je vais pas crapahuter là-haut !

- Tu vois ? Tu aurais dû accepter que je t'apprenne à monter aux arbres. Mais tu veux jamais rien savoir...

Les autres éclatèrent de rire en écoutant Kenta débaler toutes sortes de menaces envers Sayu. Elle ne redescendit que quand il se fut calmé. Sayu alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de lui, à côté de Risa.

- Quelles sont tes fleurs préférée Risa ?

- Hum... les marguerites.

Aussitôt Sayu posa une main au sol et des millier de marguerites apparurent partout dans le jardin. Elle fit même apparaître une couronne de ces petites fleurs et la posa sur la tête de Risa.

- Bon anniversaire !

- Wow ! C'est magnifique ! Merci Sayu.

Risa la serra contre elle. Son amitié avec Sayu lui était très précieuse. C'était la seule véritable amie qu'elle s'était faite. Sayu avait mit un terme à un cauchemar de 4 ans. Celle-ci le savait et elle chérissait aussi beaucoup Risa. Car c'était elle qui lui avait permit de tenir pendant sa captivité. Elle s'était occupé de ses blessures du mieux qu'elle pouvait à chaque fois que Sayu revenait de ses séances de torture. Enlacées ainsi, on aurait pu croire voir deux soeurs jumelles que seule la couleur des yeux pouvait différencier.

- Garde toujours le sourire Risa, c'est ce qui te vas le mieux ! Lui dit Sayu en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- C'est pas très difficile, j'ai qu'à prendre exemple sur toi.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée ainsi dans la bonne humeur. Les évêques étaient ensuite passés pour leur donner leurs missions du jour. Labrador fut très étonné des changements qu'avait subit son jardin. Sayu s'en excusa humblement plusieurs fois malgré qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas très grave. Kenta leva les yeux au ciel amusé. "Elle réfléchit jamais avant d'agir".

Il fut étonné de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles d'elle de tout le reste de la journée. Il s'attendait à la voir apparaître en souriant devant lui à tous moment. Mais rien. Aucun signe de Sayu. "Bah ! Elle doit être en mission à l'extérieur. Tant mieux, ça me fait des vacances." Il avait beau se dire ça, il l'avait guetté toute la journée. Et ça l'énervait. "Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de cette gamine ?".

En fin de journée il fit une rencontre étrange. Il se trouvait près du portail de l'église quand il vit entrer un jeune fille toute vêtue de noir. Elle portait une veste à col roulé, un long pentalon cintré par une large ceinture aux motifs argentés et aux pieds des bottes plattes de fourrure noire. Emmitouflée dans une longue cape dont le capuchon cachait son visage, elle soufflait sur ses mains recouvertes de mitaines pour les réchauffer. La trouvant suspecte il l'arrêta.

- Hé ! Attendez, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire à l'église ?

Elle se stoppa en entendant sa voix, puis elle baissa sa capuche révélant des cheveux blonds dorés immensément longs. Même attachés en queue haute, ils lui descendaient jusqu'au bas des reins. Quand elle posa ses yeux verts sur lui il resta sans voix, pétrifié. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle...". Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son mutisme.

- Je... je suis désolé mademoiselle. Vous aviez l'air suspecte alors...

Elle sourit doucement en le voyant s'excuser et il ne la trouva que plus belle.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Vous... Qu'est-ce qu'une si belle jeune fille viens faire ici à l'église ?

Elle haussa un sourcil devant le compliment. Et sa surprise s'accentua en le voyant s'incliner légèrement. Puis il lui prit la main droite et y déposant un baiser il dit :

- Une telle beauté ne peut appartenir qu'à la haute société, dit-il avec un sourire charmeur. Veuillez pardonner mon insolance.

Elle rougit fortement face à ce baise main innatendu.

- Tu... tu te trompes je ne suis pas...

Ils furent soudain interrompus par Aria qui accourait vers eux faisant signe à la jeune fille.

- Ah tu es là ! Dit Aria. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Kenta surprit.

- Oui c'est...

- Je suis Yuko, la coupa la jeune fille blonde en retirant sa main de celle de Kenta.

- Yuko ? Quel joli nom.

- M... merci.

- Je ne vous avais jamais vue ici avant.

- J'effectue quelques missions pour l'église, répondit-elle.

- Vraiment ? Dans ce cas j'aurai surement le plaisir de vous revoir.

- S... surement.

Elle rabatit sa capuche sur son visage pour cacher la rougeur de ses joues et partit pour disparaître à l'intérieur de l'église. Aria avait regardé ce qui venait de se passer sans rien dire. Son regard passant de la blonde à Kenta qui fixait toujours l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître. "ça ne me dit rien qui vaille..."

Kenta n'eu pas à attendre très longtemps avant de la revoir. Dès le lendemain, alors qu'il était sur le point de partir en mission, il la trouva accolée contre le portail de l'église.

- Bonjour Yuko-san. Je suis heureux de vous revoir si tôt.

- Je vais t'accompagner pour la mission. Castor-san m'a dit qu'elle pourrait être plus dangereuse que prévu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous protègerai au moindre danger.

"Il a pas saisit que c'est moi qui suis là au cas où il y aurait un danger ? Ou il me refait son numéro de charme ?" Sans ajouter un mot elle s'engagea dans les rues de la ville, Kenta sur ses pas.

- D'où venez vous Yuko-san ?

- Arrête de me vouvoyer. J'ai horreur de ça.

- Comme tu voudras. A quelle famille de noble appartiens-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas une noble.

- En tout cas, tu en as l'allure. D'où viens-tu dans ce cas ?

- De nul part.

- ça c'est impossible, rit-il.

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, le regardant rire.

- Dis-le moi s'il te plaît, insista-t-il.

- Arrête de me poser des questions indiscrètes.

- Pardonne-moi. Tu m'intrigues c'est tout.

- On est arrivé.

Ils se trouvaient devant une taverne de la ville basse. Un coin assez mal fréquenté. Ils avaient reçut un rapport à l'église selon lequel un trafic d'esclave pourait avoir lieu dans cette taverne. Kenta allait entrer quand Yuko le stoppa. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant de retirer sa cape noire et de la lui tendre.

- Met ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon tu vas attirer les soupçons avec ta tunique et nous ne pourrons pas mener la mission à bien. J'aimerais éviter d'être attaquée après avoir fait deux pas dans cette taverne.

Il ne broncha pas et enfila la cape. Elle était encore chaude et il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la jeune fille. Une odeur qui ne lui était pas étrangère mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Quand ils entrèrent dans la taverne, quelques regards se posèrent sur eux. En particulier sur Yuko. Malgré le tapage des discutions et des chansons que criaient quelques ivrognes, leur entrée avait été assez remarquée. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table dans le fond de la pièce tentant de se faire les plus discrets possibles. Le gérant vint les voir pour prendre leur commande. Il tenait dans ses mains une choppe vide qu'il essuyait avec un torchon crasseux détaillant ses deux nouveaux clients l'un après l'autre. Il dévisagea Yuko longtemps, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous prendrez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

- Deux choppes de bierre, répondit Yuko.

- C'est la première fois que je vous vois. Vous êtes nouveaux dans le coin ?

- Nous sommes marchands, dit Yuko.

- Quelle sorte de marchandise vendez-vous ?

- Toutes sortes de marchandises. Mais nous sommes ici en tant qu'acheteurs.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous intéresserait ? Je peux peut-être vous recommender quelques bons vendeurs.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un nouvel arrivage venant du 6e district.

Le barman resta muet quelques seconde, jaugeant la jeune fille. Yuko ne détourna pas le regard sachant pertinament qu'il cherchait une trace de traitrise chez elle.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit-il finalement.

Il repartit vers son bar pour aller chercher leurs bierres. Il glissa quelque chose à l'oreille d'un homme encapuchonné assis au bar.

- Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Murmura Kenta.

- Les esclaves doivent être cachés quelque part. Le seul moyen de les trouver sans faire trop de vague est d'obliger ces criminels à nous les montrer.

- Sans faire trop de vague ?

- Sans employer la manière forte.

- On est que deux Yuko ! J'ai dit que je te protègerai mais là c'est du suicide. Si jamais ils se rendent compte de quelque chose...

- Dans ce cas j'aviserai. Tout ira bien. Et essaye d'avoir l'air un peu plus naturel, t'es tout crispé.

- Hé ! Si tu crois que c'est facile...

- Chut !

Un homme venait de s'asseoir à leur table sur le siège à côté de Yuko. Elle fut d'abord inquiète qu'il n'ait entendu leur conversation mais quand elle vit qu'il était complètement bourré elle se détendit pour reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

- Bonsoir ma m'selle ! Qu'est-ce qu'une jolie poulette fais dehors à c't'heure ?

Elle l'ignora royalement, sachant qu'ils devaient à tout prix éviter d'attirer l'attention. L'ivrogne lança un regard à Kenta et dit :

- C'qui lui ? Ton p'tit copain ? L'a l'air nigaud.

Kenta fronça les sourcils mais Yuko l'empécha de prononcer quoi que soit par un regard d'avertissement. L'homme se rapprocha de Yuko passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Dis donc, t'es mignonne toi... hic !

Yuko resta impassible malgré l'envie de vomir que lui donnait l'odeur de l'homme. Il empestait l'alcool et le tabac. Elle aurait pu le supporter s'il s'était limité à lui souffler des insanités dans le creux de l'oreille. Mais quand elle sentit la main de l'homme sur sa cuisse, remontant lentement, elle n'y tint plus.

- ça t'dirait qu'on monte à l'étage pour prendre du bon temps tout les deux ? Lui murmura-t-il en détaillant d'un regard vicieux sa poitrine généreuse. Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Kenta allait intervenir mais il fut stoppé par un cri de douleur venant de l'homme. Yuko lui avait agrippé la main, le forçant à s'éloigner d'elle. Dans la taverne, tous les yeux étaient posés sur eux. L'homme criait à la jeune fille de lui lacher la main, une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

- Salope lache-moi !

Les os de la main de l'homme craquèrent, ce qui le fit hurler.

- C'est pas parce que tu es ivre que tu dois te permettre d'être aussi familier avec les dames, lui dit Yuko.

Le barman s'approcha d'eux, les deux choppes de bierre dans les main qu'il posa sur la table.

- Allons mademoiselle. Veuillez lacher ce pauvre homme. Je croyais que vous étiez venue pour faire affaire.

Yuko lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Tu vas me lacher poufiasse ? Cria l'ivrogne qui tentait de lui faire lacher prise. Ou on te vendra à un marchand de putes. Tu te sentiras dans ton élément.

D'un coup sec, Yuko lui cassa le poignet. Il hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocale, se roulant au sol dans sa douleur. Aussitôt tous les hommes de la taverne se levèrent, sortant couteaux et armes en tout genre. Yuko soupira de lassitude. "Pour la discrétion, c'est réussit..."

- Rangez vos armes ! Ordonna-t-elle en se levant. Je suis venue pour affaire.

- Pour affaire hein ? Demanda le barman. Qui vous a parlé de la nouvelle cargaison ?

- Qui vous l'a fournie ? Répliqua-t-elle. On a tous nos sources. Maintenant j'aimerais voir la marchandise.

- Je suis désolé ma belle, mais ça ne va pas être possible. Je crois plutôt que toi et ton copain vous allez rejoindre la cargaison.

- Hum ! Kenta.

- Quoi ?

- Plan B.

- Tu veux dire...

- On va utiliser la manière forte !

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Yuko attrapa le barman par la gorge et le plaqua contre la table, sortant une dague de sa ceinture qu'elle appuya sur son cou.

- Où sont les esclaves ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tu t'en sortiras pas vivante.

Aussitôt les autres hommes de la taverne se lancèrent sur elle. Kenta se plaça entre Yuko et eux, les repoussant de son zaiphon. Malgré cela quelque uns réussirent à s'approcher d'elle. Yuko se débarassa d'eux avec des coups de pieds bien placés ou les envoyant valser à travers la pièce grace à des coups de poing de sa main libre. Chaque homme qu'elle touchait ne se relevait plus. Soit assommé, soit mort sur le coup. Quand tous les hommes furent neutralisés, elle reporta son attention sur le barman.

- Bien. Maintenant, dis-moi où sont les esclaves.

- Crève chienne !

Elle lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe et appuya plus fort sa dague sur sa gorge.

- Parle ! Ou ta vie s'arrête ici.

- Si je parle, c'est mon fournisseur qui me tuera. Et il aura ta peau par la même occasion.

A bout de nerfs, Yuko donna un coup de poing sur la table juste à côté du visage du barman. Le coup était si puissant que le poing de la jeune fille s'enfonça à travers le bois épais, créant un trou béant.

- Je crois que tu m'as mal comprise. Sois tu parles maintenant et tu auras la vie sauve pour encore un petit moment. Sois tu choisis de ne rien dire et tu ne verras pas le jour se lever. Que tu choisisses l'une ou l'autre de ces possibilités, je trouverai les esclaves même si je dois retourner la moindre planche de ton infame taverne.

Voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, l'homme décida de sauver sa vie pour un temps.

- Derrière le bar... Il y a une trappe au sol.

- Va voir Kenta.

Il fit comme elle le lui avait demandé. En effet il découvrit un trappe qu'il souleva. En dessous tout était noir.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il.

Il vit alors quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre. Petit à petit, plusieurs visages apparurent. Ils étaient tous las, des chaines ensserant leurs poignets et leurs chevilles. Des hommes, femmes, enfants. Tous aussi maigres et pales que des fantômes. Il les fit sortir un par un les rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Voyant que les esclaves étaient bien là, Yuko assoma le barman. Certains hommes tentaient de se relever pour l'attaquer de nouveau mais elle les mit vite hors d'état de nuire avec quelques coups de poings surpuissants. Avec l'aide de Kenta elle les attacha tous puis elle resta pour les surveiller pendant qu'il allait chercher la milice. La milice arrivée, Kenta et Yuko repartirent vers l'église après s'être assurés que les esclaves avaient tous été libérés. En chemin, Kenta lança des regards intrigués à Yuko. Elle le sentit et demanda :

- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Non je me disais que tu avais une force incroyable dans les mains. Tu as cassé le poignet de cet ivrogne comme si c'était un simple brin d'herbe. Et tous les hommes que tu as frappé au visage son morts sur le coup. Sans parler de cet énorme trou que tu as fait dans la table.

- Je ne suis pas très fière d'avoir tué ces hommes. J'aurais dû retenir ma force. Mais cet ivrogne m'a mise hors de moi.

- Sérieux d'où tu sors ? J'ai jamais vu une fille aussi forte.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Elle pouvait lire de l'admiration dans son regard mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Une fois dans l'église elle s'éclipsa. Il avait essayé de voir où elle se rendait pour savoir où elle pouvait bien résider dans l'église mais elle avait filé trop rapidement.

"Cette fille est aussi belle que mystérieuse. Elle cache quelque chose."

Soudain il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours sur lui la cape de Yuko. Il respira de nouveau son odeur. "Où est-ce que j'ai déjà sentit cette odeur ?"


	23. Mutisme et Révélation

Chapitre 23 : Mutisme et Révélation

Kenta ne revit pas Yuko après leur mission à la taverne. Il avait l'impression qu'elle l'évitait mais il gettait l'occasion de la revoir pour lui rendre sa cape. D'un autre côté Sayu était réapparue à ses côtés. Mais il lui arrivait de disparaitre souvent. Il se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire lors de ses missions. Jusque là, les seules manifestations de ses pouvoirs de la Terre étaient en rapport avec des floraisons. "C'est pas un pouvoir très utile." Assis au pied du cerisier, repensant à sa mission avec Yuko, il écoutait distraitement ce que Sayu lui racontait perchée sur sa branche.

- Kenta, t'as pas changé d'avis ? Tu veux toujours pas m'apprendre à manier la crosse ?

- Hum, répondit-il distraitement.

- Quoi "hum" ? Ça veux dire oui ou non ?

- Hum.

Furieuse elle enleva sa chaussure et la lui lança sur la tête.

- Aïe ! T'es folle ? Ça fait mal !

- Ah ben quand même ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est pas gentil.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être gentil avec toi !

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit.

- Hum, dit-elle en détournant les yeux et s'adossant au tronc en croisant les bras.

Il en fut un peu dérouté. D'habitude elle aurait sourit et aurait fait comme s'il n'avait rien dit de blessant.

- Sérieux ! Tu veux pas me lacher un peu ? Tu ne sais pas te taire. J'ai pas envie d'apprendre à une gamine comment utiliser une crosse ! Ce serait une perte de temps.

Sayu resta de marbre. Elle faisait comme s'il n'exisait plus. "A elle aussi ça lui arrive de bouder ?". D'ordinaire elle lui pardonnait toutes ses railleries.

- Ya que les gamines pour bouder.

Il attendait le "Je ne suis pas une gamine". Mais elle ne répondit même pas à la provocation. Il soupira frustré et se rassit contre l'arbre, les bras derrière la tête.

- Pourquoi c'est toi que je dois me coltiner ? J'aurais préféré passer la journée avec Yuko.

Il vit Sayu se tendre en entendant ce nom, son visage se crispa.

- Tu la connais toi aussi ? Lui demanda Kenta.

- Oui.

- Alors tu sais peut-être d'où elle vient et où elle vit dans l'église ?

Sayu ne répondit pas.

- Dis le moi ! Je dois lui rendre sa cape.

Toujours aucune réponse.

- Tu refuses de me le dire parce que je ne veux pas t'apprendre à manier une crosse ? T'es vraiment qu'une gamine immature !

Il soupira devant son mutisme. "Pour une fois que je lui demande de parler..."

- J'en ai marre de toi. Avec Yuko au moins j'ai l'impression de parler avec une adulte. En plus elle est super douée ! Contrairement à quelqu'un d'autre... Tu lui arrives pas à la cheville alors contente toi de faire éclore des fleurs et lache-moi la grappe sale gami...

Il fut coupé par la deuxième chaussure de Sayu qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine face. Il s'empara de la dite chaussure pour la renvoyer à sa destinataire mais il fut coupé dans son élan. Sayu était descendue de l'arbre en une fraction de seconde et se tenait devant lui avec un air menaçant. Elle lui arracha la chaussure des main, rammassa la deuxième et partit sans un mot après lui avoir lancé un regard froid. "Froid ? Alors elle est aussi capable de lancer ce genre de regard... Je dois vraiment l'avoir mise très en colère." En effet, jamais Sayu ne lui avait lancé un tel regard. Jamais. Ses yeux verts étaient toujours pétillants de joie quand ils se posaient sur lui. Il avait ressentit comme un pincement au coeur en voyant ce regard glacé. "Peut-être que je suis allé trop loin..."

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Aria en s'approchant de lui. Je viens de voir passer Sayu. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

Il sentit de nouveau ce pincement au coeur. Pour éviter d'y penser il dit nonchalament :

- Elle est vraiment chiante quand elle s'y met. Tout ça parce que je voulais en savoir plus sur Yuko.

- Tu as parlé de Yuko avec elle ?

- Ouais ! Et mademoiselle a pété un cable.

- Dis-moi Kenta. Est-ce que Yuko t'interresse ?

Il rougit devant sa question.

- ça te regarde pas !

- Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à Yuko.

- Pourquoi ? Je fais ce que je veux.

- Sayu en souffira beaucoup.

- Je vois pas le rapport avec elle !

- Tu dois te douter que Sayu ressent quelque chose pour toi.

- Pfff ! C'est qu'une gamine. Yuko au moins c'est une femme.

- Tu te trompes. Sayu est loin de n'être qu'une gamine. Elle a un coeur et comme tout le monde ce coeur a ses limites. Ne parles plus de Yuko devant elle.

Aria fit volte face pour partir. Avant qu'elle ne sorte du jardin il lança :

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Je verrai Yuko si j'en ai envie !

- A mon avis tu n'es pas prêt de la revoir.

"Comment ça ?"

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander plus d'explications car Aria avait déjà disparut.

Sayu ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis leur dispute. Elle l'évitait même. "Tout comme Yuko apparement". Il aurait pu se sentir soulager de ne plus l'entendre lui piailler dans les oreilles s'il ne se sentait pas aussi coupable des mots qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sourire de la jeune fille lui manque à ce point. Il lui arrivait souvent de se retourner pour vérifier si elle ne le suivait pas discrètement. Mais à chaque fois il était déçut de ne pas la voir apparaitre en souriant, sortant de sa cachette. Sa propre conduite le mettait hors de lui. "Raaaah ! Ça m'énerve ! Je m'en fiche de cette gamine. Elle peut toujours attendre pour que j'aille m'excuser !" Alors il faisait de son mieux pour ne plus y penser, s'occupant en tentant de débusquer Yuko. Il n'avait plus eu de mission avec elle et même lorsqu'il demanda aux évêques si il y avait une possibilité pour qu'ils les mettent ensemble en mission, ils lui répondirent que Yuko refusait de faire de nouveau équipe avec lui. Elle leur avait aussi demandé de ne pas lui dire où elle résidait.

"C'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle me fuit comme la peste ? La mission de la taverne a pourtant été un succès... Qu'est-ce que les filles peuvent être compliquées parfois !"

Ils étaient maintenant proches de la fin de l'hiver. Mais le temps ne semblait pas vouloir s'adoucir. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Mikage qui ne leur avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il était partit depuis trop longtemps pour que ses amis ne se fassent pas un sang d'encre. Il arrivait souvent à Kana de rester debout sur le haut des remparts, fixant l'horizon ou scrutant les rues de la ville pour déceler le visage du garçon.

Lise vint leur rendre visite comme elle l'avait promis. Les filles furent heureuses de la retrouver mais la mine sombre de la femme ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

- Elisabeth ? Demanda Bastien. Tu as réussit à avoir des informations sur les agissements de Keigo ?

- Oui. Je suis revenue aussi vite que possible pour vous en faire part. Où est Mikage ?

- Il est partit rejoindre sa famille pour les mettre en lieu sûr, lui expliqua Teito.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Lise. C'est mauvais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lise ? Demanda Kana inquiète. Est-ce que... est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Mikage ?

- Lui je ne sais pas. Par contre pour sa famille...

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle.

- Keigo à envoyé ses hommes à la résidence de la famille qui employait les parents de Mikage. Tout a été brûlé.

- Mais... ils ont peut-être pu s'échapper, suggéra Aria. Tu as vérifié si... s'ils étaient tous morts ?

- ça m'était impossible. J'ai sentit la présence des hommes de Keigo dans le secteur. Je ne pouvais pas m'approcher sans me faire repérer. Mais vu l'ampleur de l'incendie... je doute que...

- Ils sont tous morts... murmura sombrement Teito. Mikage a perdu sa famille à cause de moi...

- Ne dit pas ça Teito ! S'exclama Aria en le prenant par les épaules. C'est Ayanami qui est en faute, pas toi.

- Il a perdu ses parents... et sa soeur qu'il aimait tant. Parce qu'il m'a suivit ici. Parce qu'il m'a aidé à m'échapper. C'est ma faute Aria.

- Non ! Regarde-moi Teito.

Elle le secoua légèrement pour qu'il lève ses yeux vers elle. Ils étaient rongés par le remords et le désespoir.

- Tu ne dois pas t'éffondrer comme ça. Si Mikage t'as aidé c'est parce qu'il te considère comme son frère ! Comme un membre de sa famille ! Maintenant c'est à nous d'aller l'aider. On doit aller le récupérer, ou il tombera tout droit dans un piège. Et dans ce cas là c'est nous qui perdrons un membre de notre famille.

Elle tentait de le pousser à se ressaisir malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur ses propres joues. Sachant qu'Aria avait raison il essuya les larmes de la jeune fille avec sa manche et dit :

- Tu as raison Aria. Je vais aller chercher Mikage.

- Je viens avec toi, approuva-t-elle.

- Non ! S'opposa Lise d'une voix tranchante.

- Quoi ? S'étonna Aria. Pourquoi...

- Vous ne devez pas y aller. Vous l'avez dit c'est un piège.

- Mais enfin Lise, on ne peut pas rester ici sans rien faire ! S'indigna Aria.

- Je vais y retourner. Je ramènerai Mikage, mais vous vous restez ici.

- C'est mon meilleur ami ! S'exclama Teito. Je vais le chercher moi-même.

- Fait ce qu'elle te dit gamin, lui conseilla Frau. Tu sais très bien pourquoi tu ne dois pas quitter l'église. Si Ayanami te capture on sera dans de beaux draps.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! Je vais chercher Mikage un point c'est tout.

- Alors tu te fiches des conséquences qui retomberont sur toutes les personnes qui vivent dans ce pays ?

- Il est comme mon frère ! Si je dois donner l'oeil de Michael à Ayanami en échange de la vie de Mikage je le ferai !

- En passant l'examen tu as fait le voeux de protéger le peuple ! S'énerva Frau. Tu vas devenir évêque et tu dois porter la responsabilité de cette fonction ! Ne prend pas la vie des autres à la légère !

Ils se toisèrent les bras croisés, des flammes brulant dans leurs yeux. Les autres les regardaient pétrifiés. Ils fixaient plus particulièrement Teito. "Est-ce qu'il vient de parler de l'oeil de Michael ?". Aria se mordait les lèvres nerveuse tandis qu'Hakuren levait les yeux au ciel impressionné de la stupidité de Teito qui avait laissé échapper son plus grand secret sans s'en rendre compte.

- Allons, calmez-vous, les tempéra Bastien.

Puis il sa tourna vers Teito, posant une main appaisante sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé Teito-kun mais Frau a raison. Je ne peux pas te permettre de te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Keigo s'attend à ce que tu ailles au secours de Mikage et il en profitera pour récupérer l'oeil de Michael. Ne rend pas la mort de ses parents inutile en te faisant capturer.

Ces paroles appaisèrent immédiatement Teito. "Il a raison... fait chier !". Il donna un grand coup de poing dans une des colonnes du kiosque pour évacuer sa frustration, s'ouvrant la main par la même occasion. Aria prit la main de Teito et la soigna.

- T'en fais pas Teito. Je vais aller chercher Mikage.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit non à toi aussi Aria, lui fit remarquer Lise.

- Mais pourquoi ? Ayanami n'en a pas particulièrement après moi. A part pour mon pendentif, je n'ai aucune valeur pour lui !

- Tu te trompes. Aria tu as presque autant de valeur que Teito.

- Hein ? Mais je ne suis personne ! Je n'ai pas de passé, comment pourrais-je avoir de la valeur ?

- Tu as un passé. Il est seulement enfouit au fond de toi.

- Enfouit ? Je ne me souvient de rien en ce qui concerne mon enfance. J'ai perdu ces souvenirs à jamais ! Comment peux-tu dire qu'ils sont toujours là ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui les ait scellés.

Aria dévisagea Lise, tentant de déceler un signe de plaisanterie dans son regard.

- Tu... tu dis que... c'est une blague ?

- Non Aria. J'ai scélé tes souvenirs pour ton bien.

- Alors c'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de te connaitre depuis toujours... tu appartiens à ce passé oublié. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir scellé ces souvenirs ?

- Je l'ai fait pour que personne n'apprenne qui tu étais vraiment.

- Qui je suis... ?

- Ecoute moi bien, lui dit Lise. Tu ne dois pas tomber entre les mains de Keigo.

- Dis moi qui je suis !

Aria s'agripa à la cape de Lise, la suppliant des yeux.

- Tu es... Mira de Raggs. La soeur de Teito.

Les yeux d'Aria s'écarquillèrent. Elle était complètement figée, oubliant même de respirer.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser y aller. Sinon toutes ces années que tu as passé dans l'ignorance n'auront servis à rien.

Doucement Aria tomba à genoux au sol. "Alors mes parents sont morts...". Elle se laissa gagner par l'inconscience, s'étalant à terre aux pieds de Lise.

- Aria ! S'écria Hakuren.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et alla l'allonger à l'ombre sous le cerisier. Il dégagea son visage pour mieux la voir. "Aria... Alors tu es la dernière princesse de Raggs. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais spéciale." Il s'assit à ses côtés, passant un bras autour de ses épaules afin de caller la tête de la jeune fille dans le creux de son cou.

- Attendez un peu... dit Kenta. Vous êtes en train de dire que Teito et Aria sont les derniers héritiers du trône de Raggs ? Et que Teito possède l'oeil de Michael ?

- C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Lise. Et je compte sur votre discrétion.

Elle les observa tous uns à uns. Chacun secouant vivement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Elle pouvait être térifiante. Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne moufterais, elle dit :

- Maintenant je vais aller retrouver Mikage. On a déjà assez perdu de temps.

- Je viens avec toi, lui dit Kana.

- Tu sais qu'ici les malades on besoin de toi. Je te promet de le ramener. Et puis, je compte aussi sur toi, Kira et Sayu pour empécher Aria de sortir de l'église.

- … D'accord, finit par dire Kana après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Elle voulait vraiment retrouver Mikage le plus tôt possible pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Lise partit sur le champ, accompagnée par Frau et Castor.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour d'Aria. Elle avait l'air paisible mais ils savaient qu'elle avait été très choquée par la révélation de Lise, tout comme eux. Teito s'assit à côté d'elle, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et dit en souriant :

- Alors t'étais là. Moi qui n'avais plus d'espoir de retrouver un jour ma soeur, elle était en fait à mes côtés depuis tout ce temps.

- J'ai toujours du mal à le croire, dit Wida. Dire que tout les deux vous êtes... C'est dingue, vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça veux dire ?

- Qu'on a des amis haut placés ? Suggéra Liam pour plaisanter.

- Non ! Tous les deux ils représentent un immense espoir pour les survivants de Raggs !

- Oui, approuva Kyle. Et c'est bien pour ça que Lise leur à interdit de quitter l'église.

Soudain Kira se mit à genoux près d'Aria et passa ses mains partout sur le corps de la jeune fille.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Lui demanda Teito en rougissant légèrement. Ça va pas de faire ça à quelqu'un qui dort ?

Kira lui lança un regard noir.

- Ferme la ! Je lui enlève ses couteaux.

Un à un, Kira se saisit des couteaux d'Aria cachés un peu partout sur elle. Elle retira même les baguettes d'argent de ses cheveux.

- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ce serait embêtant si Aria utilisait son pouvoir spécial, expliqua Kana. On ne pourrait pas l'empécher de partir.

- Hum... connaissant Aria, dit Sayu, elle trouvera bien un moyen de se couper.

- Du moment qu'elle dort on risque rien, dit Kenta.

C'est en entendant sa voix que Sayu se rendit compte qu'elle s'était placée instinctivement à côté de lui. Elle s'écarta immédiatement sous les regards surpris des autres et monta sur son perchoir. "Elle me fait toujours la gueule." pensa le jeune homme.

- Hé ? Kenta, lui demanda Liam à l'oreille. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait à Sayu ?

- Pourquoi c'est forcément moi qui lui aurait fait quelque chose ? Marmonna Kenta.

- Ben, vu a quel point Sayu t'adore... t'as forcément dû lui dire un truc plus grave que d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "plus grave" ? Je l'ai jamais insultée cette fille !

"A part pour la traiter de gamine. Mais ça c'est pas une insulte, c'est la vérité."

- Non mais tu peux être cruel avec elle parfois. Tu t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais nous qui assistons à ça... Je me demande comment elle a fait pour suporter tout ça aussi longtemps sans te faire la gueule.

Kenta lui lança un regard noir et Liam s'éloigna aussitôt de lui avec un sourire d'excuse. Kenta pouvait vraiment être effrayant surtout quand on lui disait une vérité qu'il refusait d'entendre. Il lança un regard discret en direction de Sayu. Elle avait les bras croisés faisant semblant de regarder bouger les branches de l'arbre agités par la brise, balançant ses petites jambes fines. "J'y peux rien si elle veux plus m'adresser la parole !"

Soudain l'attention de tout le monde fut reportée sur Aria qui s'agitait. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Hé Aria ! L'appela Kyle. Tu te sens bien ?

Elle se redressa, obligeant Hakuren à se séparer d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que... oh... je me suis évanouie.

Elle porta une main à son front, soupirant de lassitude.

- Aria, dit Teito.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il souriait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi, avec autant de tendresse. Quand elle lui rendit son sourire, il comprit. Ce qu'il avait cru ressentir pour elle... c'était de l'amour certe, mais l'amour profond d'un frère pour une soeur. Depuis tout ce temps il avait été convaincu qu'elle serait toujours la seule dans son coeur. A présent tout était clair. Doucement elle le prit dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui très fort. "Ma petite soeur... ma famille."

- Teito.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu te souviens du visage... de nos parents ?

Il s'écarta d'elle pour observer son expression. Elle était désespérée de ne pas réussir à se souvenir.

- Seulement celui de maman. Tu lui ressembles énormément. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt.

- J'aimerais tellement me souvenir !

- Je sais. Ça viendra.

"Je veux me souvenir !" Elle se leva doucement, titubant légèrement. Puis elle porta une main à sa ceinture. "Où est passée ma dague ?"

- Je t'ai confisqué tes couteaux, signala Kira sachant pertinament ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Rends-les moi.

- Non.

- Kira ! Rends-les moi !

- Aria tu ne dois pas quitter l'église, la tempéra Kana. Je suis sûre que quand Lise reviendra elle déscèlera tes souvenirs.

- Je ne veux pas attendre ! Est-ce que tu sais... combien de temps j'ai attendu ? J'ai cru que je ne pourai jamais me souvenir !

- Aria tu dois rester ici ! Essaya de la convaincre Sayu en aggrippant sa manche. S'il te plait.

Aria lui fit lacher prise d'un geste brusque. Sayu tangua et se serait écroulée au sol si Kenta ne l'avait pas retenue. Aria porta sa main à sa bouche et se mordit jusqu'au sang. Elle toucha son pendentif et à la surprise générale deux grandes ailes blanches apparurent dans son dos. Elle s'élança vers le rebord du jardin et sauta avant de s'envoler haut dans le ciel en direction du Nord.

- Un... un... un ange ! balbutia Wida.

- Mince ! S'exclama Kira. J'aurais dû la bailloner et l'attacher à cet arbre !

- Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été une bonne solution, dit Kana en souriant.

- Au moins elle ne se serait pas envolée ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On doit la ramener, dit Teito.

- Mais on ne sait pas où elle est allée, lui fit remarquer Kyle. Elle a déjà disparut.

- Bien sûr qu'on sait où elle est, dit Hakuren. Elle est partie là où sont ses souvenirs d'enfance.

- Tu veux dire... à Raggs ?

- Allons-y, dit Hakuren à Kyle, Wida et Liam. Désolé Teito mais les ordres de Bastien sont formels. Tu dois rester ici avec Kira. Je vous confie les filles à toi et Kenta.

- Cherches pas. T'arrives pas à la cheville de Mikage.

Hakuren sourit et alors qu'il allait filer vers les Hawkziles avec les autres, Teito le retint par le bras.

- Ramène-moi ma soeur.

Hakuren acquiesça et partit. "Ne te met pas en danger Aria".


	24. Se souvenir

Chapitre 24 : Se souvenir

Aria volait depuis un bon moment. Elle sentait le froid devenir plus poignant et déjà des flocons tombaient du ciel. Ses ailes la faisaient souffrir. "ça fait si longtemps que je ne les ait pas utilisées. Je ne pourrai pas tenir encore très longtemps. En plus tout est blanc, je ne vois rien. Et cette neige n'arrange pas les choses." Elle était vaguement sûre d'avoir franchit la frontière entre l'Empire et Raggs. Malheureusement, la plupart des constructions de son royaume avaient été détruites pendant la guerre. Soudain elle aperçut devant elle un immense batiment. Bien qu'il ait été à moitié détruit, son imposance ne pouvait pas la tromper. "C'est le palais... Ce serait là que je suis née et où j'ai grandit ?" Elle se posa au milieu des ruines. L'entrée du palais s'était écroulée, rendant impossible l'accès à l'intérieur. Mais elle avait l'étrange impression que c'était à l'extérieur qu'elle trouverait les réponses à ses questions. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour voir un peu les environs. C'était difficile de trouver un endroit familier avec toute cette neige. Elle remarqua alors les traces d'un petit ruisseau. Il était complètement gelé mais Aria pouvait parfaitement le distinguer. Elle marcha le long de la rive, tentant de faire remonter ses souvenirs à la surface. Elle pouvait presque entendre les rires d'enfants barbottant dans l'eau, le bruits de leurs éclaboussures, le son des grenouilles qu'ils tentaient d'attraper. Le ruisseau était surplombé par une petite colline. A son sommet, un arbre mort tenait encore debout. Aria s'approcha. Cet arbre... Il lui était si familier. Elle posa la main contre le tronc et tressaillit. Elle se souvenait. C'était un prunier. Elle pouvait sentir le goût sucré des fruits de l'arbre dans sa bouche. Lentement Aria s'assit contre le tronc et ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à la vague de souvenir qui remontait en elle.

_Deux enfants jouaient dans le ruisseau. Leurs rires résonnaient à travers tout le domaine. Ils avaient relevé le bas de leurs vêtements et s'amusaient à faire fuire les grenouilles coassant dans les hautes herbes qui bordaient le cours d'eau. Assise au bord du ruisseau, une nonne les surveillait. Elle faisait semblant de se mettre en colère à chaque fois que les enfants lui envoyaient de l'eau._

_- Elisabeth ! L'appela la petite fille. Viens te baigner, l'eau est bonne. _

_- Je n'en doute pas princesse, mais si je m'approche davantage de vous deux je risque de finir trempée de la tête aux pieds. D'ailleurs vous devriez sortir ou vous finirez par prendre froid._

_- Mira laisse la rabat-joie dans son coin, dit le petit garçon. Si tu te concentres pas je vais attraper une grenouille avant toi !_

_- R... Rabat-joie ? S'indigna la soeur. Qui vous a appris un tel mot ?_

_- Ne sois pas méchant Tiashe, lui dit sa soeur. Elisabeth peut aussi être très drôle quand elle veux !_

_- Princesse... Dit Elisabeth sur un ton tendre._

_- Elle est très drôle ! Ajouta la petite. Surtout quand elle court partout pour me trouver. A chaque fois elle fait une tête bizarre._

_- Oh ! Si j'ai une tête bizarre c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour vous !_

_Elle se leva et entra dans l'eau faisant semblant de vouloir les attraper. La petite fille l'esquiva habilement, révélant qu'elle était bien entraînée à ce genre de choses. _

_- Mira ! Appela une voix douce._

_- Oui maman ! _

_La petite sortit de l'eau et remonta la colline en courant. Arrivée près de l'arbre, elle se jeta dans les bras d'une femme assise contre le tronc. Elle lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. A l'exception des yeux de la petites fille qui étaient d'un vert émeraude. La femme était vêtue d'une magnifique robe blanche. Ses cheveux étaient retenus sur un côté de sa tête par une broche d'argent d'où pendait une petite clochette. Dans la broche était sertie une rose argentée. Elle plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, faisant briller une pierre blanche sertie sur un large bracelet d'argent. _

_- Regarde Mira. Je t'ai rapporté quelque chose d'interressant. _

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Sa mère sortit d'un pli de sa robe un petit miroir rond finement ouvragé. La petite pouvait voir toutes sortes de fleurs gravées autour de son reflet. Elle avait l'impression de porter une couronne de fleurs._

_- Il est très joli._

_- Oui. Et il a un pouvoir spécial._

_- Un pouvoir ? Il a l'air normal pourtant._

_- Et pourtant, chaque fois que tu regarderas dans ce miroir, ce sera mon reflet qui apparaîtra._

_La petite fille rit._

_- Tu as raison. Je te ressemble tellement que c'est comme si c'était ton reflet dans le miroir._

_- C'est un secret d'accord ?_

_- Oui ! _

_- Astel, dit une voix douce._

_Un homme brun s'approchait d'eux. Il avait les yeux aussi verts que ses enfants. La femme lui sourit, prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. Il la releva et la prit délicatement dans le creux de son bras._

_- Papa ! S'exclama le petit garçon avant de sortir du ruisseau pour sauter à son coup. J'ai faillit attraper une grenouille !_

_- Tu n'embêtes pas trop Elisabeth j'espère, répondit son père en passant une main dans les cheveux mouillés de son fils._

_- Non, dit-il innocement. _

_- Si vous saviez votre altesse ! S'exclama la soeur en sortant du ruisseau trempée jusqu'aux os._

_- Ah ! S'exclama la fillette en la montrant du doigt. T'as encore une tête bizarre Elisabeth !_

_- Et d'après vous, qui m'a mise dans cet état ?_

_Ils rirent tous de bon coeur et décidèrent de rentrer pour se sécher. La petite fille était restée un peu en arrière, observant son reflet dans le petit miroir. _

_- C'est vraiment un trésor, murmura-t-elle. Je vais le mettre dans ma cachette secrète._

_Elle retourna près du prunier et s'agenouilla au sol. Au pied du tronc, il y avait une petite ouverture. La fillette glissa le miroir à l'intérieur avec délicatesse pour ne pas le briser._

_- Mira ! L'appela sa mère._

_- J'arrive ! _

_Elle se leva et partit rejoindre ses parents et son frère, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la cachette qui renfermait un de ses plus précieux trésor._

Aria rouvrit les yeux. Elle se décala et pu voir l'ouverture dans le tronc du prunier. Elle passa sa main à l'intérieur et en resortit le petit miroir. Il était encore intact, bien que les couleurs des gravures se soient estompées. Elle regarda son reflet et put apercevoir le visage de sa mère ansi que le regard de son père. Puis elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, touchant la clochette qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. D'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours eu cette clochette avec elle. Elisabeth avait dû la lui donner avant de lui effacer la mémoire. Depuis tout ce temps elle portait sur elle un souvenir de sa mère.

- Maman...

Elle resta longtemps ainsi à regarder le reflet du petit miroir. Très longtemps. Elle ne sentait même plus le froid de la neige qui tombait sur elle. Aria ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle s'endormait un sourire aux lèvres, au pied du prunier, son trésor pressé contre son coeur.

Sur leur Hawkzile, les garçons étaient enfin arrivés au Royaume de Raggs. Avec ses ailes, Aria volait bien plus vite qu'eux et ils devaient passer la frontière de chaque district avant de pouvoir atteindre le pays d'origine de la jeune fille. Heureusement qu'ils avaient leurs pass. Ils cherchèrent longtemps à travers la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Quand Hakuren aperçut ce qui semblait être l'ancien palais de Raggs, il demanda aux autres de se séparer pour fouiller le domaine. Aria était ici, il en aurait mit sa main à couper. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait rien. "Maudite neige !". Il eut un moment l'espoir de l'avoir trouvée en distinguant une tache sombre au sol. Mais ce n'était qu'un arbre mort. Il allait faire demi-tour quand au pied de l'arbre il vit une forme recroquevillée. "C'est elle !". Il fonça immédiatement vers l'arbre, se posant avec fracas. Aria était pratiquement recouverte par la neige. Il avait eut de la chance de l'avoir remarqué. Il la dégagea rapidement et posa deux doigts au creux de son cou. Son coeur battait toujours bien que très faiblement. Elle avait l'air sereine, comme si elle faisait un rêve agréable. Mais elle était beaucoup trop pâle et sa peau était aussi froide que la neige qui continuait de tomber autour d'eux. Il la prit vite dans ses bras, remarquant qu'elle tenait un petit objet serré contre elle. Il remonta sur le Hawkzile et cria le fort possible pour rappeler les autres. Dès qu'ils furent tous là, ils filèrent à plein gaz en direction de l'église. Hakuren tenait fermement Aria contre lui, tentant de la réchauffer autant qu'il le pouvait. Il avait peur qu'elle ne soit restée trop longtemps recouverte par la neige et que des engelures n'apparaisent sur son corps. Déjà ses lèvres étaient violacées. "Tiens bon je t'en prie !" Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, ils arrivèrent à l'église. Ils se posèrent directement dans le jardin suspendu sachant que les autres étaient là-bas. Il alongea Aria au sol et aussitôt Kana l'examina.

- Elle est en hypothermie !

- Guérris-la ! Lui ordonna Teito fou d'angoisse.

- Ce n'est ni une blessure ni une maladie ! Je ne peux rien faire. On dois trouver un moyen de la réchauffer et vite !

- Poussez-vous, dit Kira.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'Aria posant sa main droite sur son front afin de lui transmettre de la chaleur. Le Aria était tellement gelée qu'elle dû s'aider de ses flammes faisant apparaitre une boule de Feu dans sa main gauche qu'elle passa au dessus du corps d'Aria des pieds à la tête. Les autres pouvaient aussi sentir la chaleur agréable qu'elle dégageait. Ils s'aperçurent que les lèvres d'Aria avaient repris une couleur normale et qu'elle respirait plus facilement. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Kira. Teito l'observait, les sourcils froncés. Elle haletait et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. "ça ne peut pas être à cause de la chaleur..." Plus le temps passait, plus le visage de Kira se crispait. Soudain elle éteignit sa boule de Feu, portant ses deux mains à sa bouche. La quinte de toux qui la prit ne sembla pas vouloir s'arrêter.

- Kira ! S'inquiéta Teito en s'agenouillant près d'elle et la prenant par les épaules.

La jeune fille continuait de tousser recroquevillée sur elle-même. Quand la crise passa enfin, elle se dégagea de Teito et se leva pour partir. Mais Teito la ratrappa avant qu'elle n'ait pu aller bien loin.

- Attends un peu ! Regarde-moi Kira !

- Laisse-moi.

Sans l'écouter, il la força à se retourner vers lui. Il se figea en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait de ses lèvres. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de main. Elles aussi étaient maculées de sang.

- C'est rien, dit-elle en tentant de partir de nouveau.

Mais Teito lui tenait solidement les bras. Il continuait de la regarder dans les yeux, de l'incompréhension traversant son regard.

- Pourquoi... ? Pourquoi tu me l'as caché ?

- ça ne te regarde pas.

- Arrête de dire ça ! Tout ça c'est à cause de cette maudite blessure ! C'est pour ça que ta peau était aussi froide. Tu ne peux plus utiliser ton pouvoir sans cracher du sang ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponses de Teito. Mais elle sentit qu'il avait rafermit sa prise sur ses bras. Il la serrait extrèmement fort.

- Ce n'est qu'un peu de sang, dit Kira en détournant les yeux.

- Kira...

La voix de Teito était tellement désespérée qu'elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui.

- Pardonne-moi, lui dit-il le regard suppliant. C'est de ma faute.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Ce poison... ce n'est pas toi qui me l'a injecté. C'est Kuroyuri.

- Si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide... Si je ne m'étais pas laissé aller... Je te demande pardon.

- ça suffit !

Elle se dégagea et sortit du jardin. Teito l'avait regardée partir, les poings serrés. "Elle souffre à cause de moi...". Il sentit qu'on lui prenait doucement son poing droit. Sayu se tenait à ses côtés.

- Tu vas te faire mal, dit-elle en lui faisant désserrer les doigts qui s'enfonçaient dans sa paume. Si Kira ne t'as rien dit... c'est pour que tu ne culpabilises pas plus. Elle ne nous a rien dit non plus pour ne pas nous inquiéter.

- Mais...

- Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu l'avais su ? Est-ce que tu as le pouvoir de la guérrir ?

- Sayu ! La réprimanda Kana.

- Je suis désolée Teito. Mais j'essaye de t'expliquer comment fonctionne l'esprit de Kira. Elle ne voulait pas que tu te sentes impuissant. Elle ne peut rien faire contre ce poison et toi non plus.

- Je comprends Sayu. Merci.

Il lui sourit faiblement et se retourna vers Aria. Elle dormait toujours mais ses couleurs étaient revenues. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux quand il appela son nom.

- Tiashe...

- Oui je suis là.

- Je me suis souvenue. Du visage de nos parents. Tu avais raison Teito. Je ressemble énormément à maman. Mais toi tu es le portrait craché de papa.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai aussi vu Lise. Elle s'occupait de nous quand nous étions petits. On la faisait tourner en bourrique.

Elle rit en repensant à son souvenir. Après ce qu'elle venait de dire, Teito fit le raprochement entre Lise et la nonne qui courait derrière Mira dans le champ alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs avec Fia Kreuz.

- Oui, je m'en souviens un peu.

- Maman était vraiment très belle. Astel... c'était son nom.

- Astel ?

Elle opina de la tête en signe de confirmation. "Exactement comme la fleur que j'ai cueillit pour elle." pensa Teito.

- Elle m'a donné ça, continua Aria en lui montrant le petit miroir.

- Ce miroir ne me dit rien.

- C'est normal. C'était un secret entre elle et moi.

- Tu es plus heureuse maintenant Aria ? Lui demanda Sayu.

- Oui Sayu. Et je te demande pardon. Pardon pour t'avoir poussée tout à l'heure. Heureusement que Kenta t'a rattrapée avant que tu ne te fasse mal. Je m'en serais beaucoup voulue.

Sayu lui dit que ce n'était rien, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tourner les yeux vers Kenta.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu la ramènes dans votre chambre, dit Kana à Hakuren. Elle doit se reposer.

Hakuren acquiesça et prenant Aria dans ses bras, il l'emmena hors du jardin. Teito ramena les Hawkzile au hangar avec les garçons pendant que Sayu remettait le jardin de Labrador en état. L'atérissage avait laissé des marques au sol. Kenta la regardait faire en silence. Sayu sentait son regard sur elle et cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Evidement elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait rattrapée et qu'il soit resté là avec elle. Mais... elle se doutait de ce qu'il pensait en ce moment. "Il doit se dire que je ne suis bonne qu'à faire du jardinage". De son côté Kenta se demandait si la jeune fille allait continuer à faire comme s'il n'existait plus. "C'est qu'elle a la dent dure la gamine !". Quand elle eut finit, elle se releva et partit vers la sortie du jardin sans un regard pour lui.

- Sayu ! Appela-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement. Mais elle ne dit toujours rien et elle ne se retourna pas vers lui non plus.

- Tu crois pas que tu exagères ? C'est pas parce que tu es jalouse de Yuko que tu dois me fuir comme si j'étais un pestiféré !

Lentement elle se tourna vers lui, des éclairs dans les yeux. Elle consentit enfin à s'adresser à lui, même si ce n'était pas le ton qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle emploie :

- Je fais seulement ce que tu me demandes de faire depuis le début. Tu as gagné, je te lache la grappe !

Elle se retourna vivement pour partir.

- Hé ! Attends !

- Et ne me parle plus jamais de Yuko !

Il aurait dû la rattraper pour s'excuser. Mais il était resté choqué de la vérité qu'elle venait de lui balancer à la figure. "C'est vrai. Depuis le début je lui demande de me laisser tranquile. Et maintenant qu'elle accepte de le faire, j'essaye de la ramener vers moi. Pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'à force je me suis fait à l'idée de sa présence. C'est devenu une habitude. Ouais c'est ça. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de revenir à ce que j'étais avant qu'elle ne débarque. Je vais laisser cette gamine faire comme bon lui semble et je ferai tout pour revoir Yuko."

De son côté, Kana était de nouveau en haut des remparts. Plus que jamais elle observait chaque personne marchant dans les rues qu'elle pouvait entrevoir. Elle ne bougerait pas d'ici tant que Mikage ne serait pas revenu. "Lise va le ramener. J'en suis sûre. Elle le ramènera vivant. Tu m'entends Mikage ? Reviens-moi vivant ! Je n'ai même pas pu te répondre !"

- Je t'interdit de mourrir tant que je ne t'aurai pas répondu !

Elle avait hurlé cette dernière phrase à voix haute, son cri résonnant à travers toute la ville.


	25. Sayuko

Chapitre 25 : Sayuko

Deux jours après le départ de Lise, Teito ne tenait plus en place. Il rodait dans l'église comme un loup en cage, mort d'inquiétude pour Mikage. Il savait que Kana était restée sur le rempart depuis, et Kira passait ses nuits avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Teito n'aimait pas trop cela car il se doutait que Kira devait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour protéger son amie des nuits froides de l'hiver. Or dans le cas de Kira, utilisation de pouvoir rimait avec souffrance. Et il ne le supportait pas. En deux jours, ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole et cela lui pesait. Alors qu'il sortait de la bibliothèque où il avait espéré pouvoir calmer ses nerfs, il la vit parlant avec un garçon qui lui semblait familier. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de le reconnaître. C'était lui qui avait invité Kira à danser lors de la fête après l'examen. Il avait un petit air gêné sur le visage. Kira écoutait attentivement ce qu'il lui disait. Puis la gêne apparut aussi sur le visage de la jeune fille qui rougit légèrement. De là où il se trouvait, Teito n'entendait absolument rien. "ça m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils se racontent ?". Soudain l'expression du garçon se décomposa et il partit aussi vite qu'il le pu. Kira avait l'air désolée. Quand elle se retourna elle croisa le regard de Teito. Etrangement le rouge de ses joues s'accentua.

- Kira ? Dit-il en s'approchant. Tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je discutait avec Saito.

- Saito ?

"Depuis quand elle l'appelle par son prénom ?"

- De quoi vous parliez ? Demanda-t-il sans réfléchir.

"Aïe ! Elle va me dire que ça ne me concerne pas..."

- Il m'a demandé... d'être sa cavalière pour le Bal du Printemps.

Teito se figea, il avait entendu parler de ce bal. Non seulement elle lui avait répondu mais il redoutait maintenant la réponse qu'elle avait donné au garçon. Car après tout elle lui avait bien accordé une danse lors de la fête. Il n'eut même pas à poser la question car Kira ajouta un peu trop précipitament :

- Je lui ai dit que c'était impossible.

- Hein ? Impossible ?

- Oui.

Elle se retourna brusquement pour partir, les joues en feu. Il était tellement soulagé qu'il aurait pu en crier de joie.

- Attends !

Elle ralentit le pas pour qu'il la rattrape.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se tendant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu passais tes nuits dehors sur le rempart avec Kana.

- T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Désolé, mais ça me regarde.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- C'est vrai. Je suis désolée d'avoir réagit comme ça la dernière fois. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu le saches.

- Ouais. Sayu m'a expliqué comment marchait ton cerveau. Tout est devenu beaucoup plus clair d'un coup.

- Mon cerveau ?

- Oui, il peut être très compliqué à comprendre. Dis Kira... Est-ce que depuis tu as...

- Non. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Je suis suffisament forte avec mon zaiphon seul.

"Tu peux dire ce que tu voudras. Je t'ai à l'oeil Kira. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir cracher du sang."

oOo

Pendant ces deux jours, Kenta n'avait ni vu ni entendu Sayu. C'était la première fois qu'il ne la voyait pas au moins une fois par jour. Mais il s'en tenait à ce qu'il avait décidé. Il s'occupait d'essayer de revoir Yuko, posant des questions sur elle à tous les habitants de l'église qu'il croisait. Mais aucun ne semblait savoir de qui il parlait. Et les évêques refusaient toujours de lui en dire plus. "Elle peut pas avoir disparu comme ça !". Il ne pouvait pas demander à Kana et Kira car elles avaient d'autres sujets de préocupation. Aria ne voudrait rien lui dire et Sayu... elle ne voulait même pas en entendre parler. Il croisa un groupe de nouveaux arrivants et décida de leur poser des questions sur la blonde. Il s'approcha de l'un d'eux qui portait une capuche sur la tête.

- Excusez-moi. Pardon de vous déranger, mais vous ne connaitriez pas une belle blonde qui s'appelle Yuko ?

L'homme encapuchonné le détailla attentivement les sourcils froncés. Il était un peu tendu.

- Yuko ? Répondit-il finalement. Non, désolé.

- Excusez-moi ! Je vous ai fait attendre !

Sayu arrivait en courant. Arrivée à leur niveau elle remarqua la présence de Kenta et se figea.

- Ce n'est rien mademoiselle, répondit l'homme. Ce jeune homme cherche une belle blonde qui se nomme Yuko. Il s'agit peut-être de vous.

Sayu se tendit, fixant Kenta.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle à l'homme au capuchon. Pouvez-vous attendre devant le portail ? Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

L'homme acquiesça faisant signe à ceux qui l'accompagnaient de le suivre et les laissa seuls.

- Alors tu continues de la chercher... Dit faiblement Sayu.

- Oui. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

- Je... je connais Yuko. Abandonne, tu ne la trouveras pas. Elle n'apparaîtra plus devant toi.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire de mal.

- Elle ne reviendra pas, c'est tout.

- Eh bien tu te plantes ! Parce que je compte bien la retrouver !

- Tu... tu tiens tant que ça à Yuko ? Pourtant tu la connais à peine.

- Yuko est une fille géniale ! Et puis je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que je te parle d'elle.

- C'est vrai... j'ai dis ça. Mais il y a une chose que je dois savoir. Es-tu tombé amoureux de Yuko ?

Kenta en resta sans voix. "Elle veut vraiment que je réponde à ça ?"

- Kenta, dit-elle voyant qu'il ne disait rien. Répond-moi s'il te plait.

- Sayu je... Oui. Yuko est vraiment très belle, très forte et très intelligente. Elle est tout simplement parfaite. Elle m'a attirée dès que je l'ai vue, parce que c'est une femme contrairement à toi. Alors si tu me demande si je la préfère elle, je te répondrai oui.

Il avait dit cela en regardant ses pieds. Mais quand il vit que Sayu ne répondait rien il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle aussi avait la tête baissée, ses épaules tremblant légèrement. Alors il vit une larme couler sur son menton. Il ne pu s'empécher de retenir son souffle, quand il la vit relever la tête. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et ses yeux verts étaient remplis d'une douleur sans nom. Puis elle ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration pour essayer d'endiguer le flot de ses larmes. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle lui fit un sourire forcé et dit :

- Merci d'avoir été honnête.

Sa voix était éraillée. Son sourire tomba rapidement et elle se retourna, essuyant ses larmes pour rejoindre l'homme au capuchon. En voyant ce sourire forcé, le coeur de Kenta s'était serré. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi mal ? Quand elle s'était retournée, il avait ouvert la bouche mais rien n'était sortit. "Qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? Que je suis désolé ? Elle n'a surmement pas envie d'entendre ça." Il se retourna après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil vers le portail, rentra dans l'église et alla s'allonger contre le cerisier qui était toujours en fleur. "Qu'est-ce que je suis venu faire là ? Pourquoi faut-il que je choisisse cet arbre parmi tous ceux de l'église pour m'y allonger ? Et pourquoi je m'allonge d'abord ? J'étais en train de chercher Yuko ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend bon sang ?". Il ne cessait de se prendre la tête dans les mains, soufflant sa frustration.

- Kenta ?

En arrivant il n'avait même pas remarqué que tous les autres étaient déjà là. Ils le regardaient à la fois inquiets et étonnés de son comportement étrange.

- Quoi ? Rala-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda Wida. T'as l'air bizarre.

- Tu t'es encore disputé avec Sayu, c'est ça ? Devina Liam.

Kenta grogna pour lui signifier qu'il avait raison. Aria se leva alors, se raprochant de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Où est-elle ?

- Elle est partie en mission.

- En mission ? Seule ?

- Oui je crois.

- Comment ça "je crois" ? Elle n'aurait pas dû y aller seule, ça fait des jours qu'elle n'est plus partie en mission. Tout ça à cause de toi !

- A cause de moi ? Je ne l'empèche pas de partir en mission !

- C'est ta faute si elle ne veux pas utiliser son pouvoir spécial ! Sans ce pouvoir, il est dangereux pour elle de partir seule en mission.

- Quel pouvoir spécial ? On en a jamais vu la couleur !

- Son pouvoir de se changer en Yuko !

Kenta la fixa un moment, intégrant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. Sayu et Yuko ne sont qu'une seule et même personne ! Le vrai nom de Sayu, c'est Sayuko.

- C'est impossible...

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit Kenta ? Qu'as-tu dit à Sayu ?

- Je...

L'horreur le frappa. Tout ce temps, c'était Sayu. Il se rendait compte de la cruauté de ses paroles.

- J'ai dit que je lui préférais Yuko.

Aussitôt il se prit une giffle monumentale de la part d'Aria.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais parler de Yuko devant Sayu !

- C'est elle qui m'a posé la question ! Répondit-il en se tenant la joue. Comment j'étais sensé le savoir ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu lui as dit que tu préférais une illusion à l'originale ?

- Sayu deviendra Yuko plus tard non ? Ce n'est pas vraiment une illusion.

- Non ! Yuko n'existe que grace au pouvoir du pendentif ! Celle qui compte c'est Sayu ! Tu as fait comme si Sayu n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Yuko. Depuis qu'elle est rentrée d'une mission avec toi elle refuse de se transformer de nouveau en Yuko. Si tu me dit que Sayu est partie seule en mission, ça veux dire qu'elle est en danger.

- En danger ?

- Parfaitement ! Sans le pouvoir de son pendentif, les attaques de Sayu sont presque innofensives. Surtout dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle doit se trouver !

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux d'Aria.

- Tu lui as brisé le coeur... Elle est partie anéantie. Tu l'as laissée partir... !

"Elle a raison. J'aurais dû la retenir. Son visage avant qu'elle ne se retourne..."

- Va la chercher ! Lui ordonna Aria. Ou je te règle ton compte.

Kenta était tellement sous le choc de l'erreur qu'il avait comise, qu'il ne bougea pas immédiatement.

- Vas-y !

Il sursauta, et voyant le regard tueur d'Aria, il décampa aussi vite qu'il pu. Il courait sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et qu'il bousculait sur son passage. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête, c'était qu'il devait à tout prix retrouver Sayu. "Mais où est-elle ? Quelle est cette mission ? Pourquoi je ne lui ai pas demandé ? Et cet homme encapuchonné... il me dit vaguement quelque chose. Où est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu ?". Soudain il se figea. Un homme encapuchonné assis à un bar... discutant à voix basse avec le patron. La taverne !

Kenta courrut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, comme si le diable lui-même était à ses trousses. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir attaché cet homme avec les autres. S'était-il échappé avant la bagarre ? Puis il se souvint de la façon dont l'homme l'avait observé devant le portail. "Il m'a reconnu !... Et pour Sayu ? A-t-il fait le rapprochement avec Yuko ?" L'angoisse l'envahit. Cet homme avait un lien avec le commerce d'esclaves. Kenta ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il comptait faire de Sayu. Il était arrivé devant la taverne. Evidement, personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle avait été fermée par la milice. Il appella tout de même plusieur fois le nom de Sayu, mais personne ne répondit. Frustré il donna un grand coup de poing contre la porte de la taverne. "Où es-tu Sayu ? Tu peux pas disparaitre. Pas après t'être imposée dans ma vie." Il devait réfléchir. Ces traficants devaient avoir plusieurs planques dans la ville. Kenta se mit donc à chercher, fouillant la ville basse de fond en comble. Mais rien. Aucune trace d'elle.

- SAYU ! hurla-t-il bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui réponde.

Les larmes commençaient à lui monter au yeux. Des larmes de rage et de désespoir. "Sayu !... Sayu..."

- KENTA !

Il releva brusquement la tête. C'était elle ! Il aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Elle l'appelait ! Il se mit à courir dans la direction d'où le son de la voix était venu. "Attends-moi, j'arrive Sayu !"

oOo

Sayu se sentait bizarre. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête pesait une tonne. "Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?" Elle n'arrivait pas trop à se souvenir. Elle était sûre qu'elle marchait dans les rues avec un homme ayant fait une requète à l'église. "Oui, j'étais en mission... je marchais et..." Quelqu'un avait pressé un tissu humide contre son nez. Et puis le trou noir. Sayu ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière.

- Oh ! Dit une voix près d'elle. On dirait que la demoiselle se réveille.

Elle distingua plusieurs silhouettes devant elle. Tous des hommes. Elle voulu bouger pour se lever mais quelque chose l'en empéchait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête par des chaines suspendues à un crochet. Elle tenta de tirer sur les chaines pour les détacher du crochet.

- Hé la gamine ! Lui dit un homme en s'aprochant. Pas la peine d'essayer de t'échapper.

Il s'accroupit devant elle et l'observa minutieusement. Sayu le reconnu avec horreur. C'était l'ivrogne de la taverne ! Aucun doute là dessus, il avait une attelle au poignet.

- Dis donc Hoda ! Dit-il en se retournant vers ses collèges. Tu te serais pas trompé de fille ? Elle n'a ni les cheveux blanc ni les yeux rouges !

Du groupe se détacha l'homme au capuchon. "Espèce de... ! Il en avait après Kira." pensa Sayu.

- Je sais. Mais quand j'ai vu celle-ci j'ai changé les plans. Elle ne te rappelle personne Ryo ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à la salope qui m'a cassé le poignet ! Mais celle-ci est trop jeune. Tu crois que c'est sa petite soeur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Demande-lui.

- Alors ? Répond gamine. T'as une grande soeur ?

Sayu nia de la tête.

- T'en est sûre ? Demanda Hoda. Le mec qui était venu avec elle à la taverne m'a posé des questions sur une blonde qui s'appelle Yuko. A mon avis c'est d'elle qu'il parlait. Et si tu connais ce mec, ça veut dire que tu connais aussi cette Yuko.

- Je la connais pas ! Cracha Sayu. Maintenant détachez-moi !

- Oh ! Même quand elle parle on a l'impression d'entendre la blondasse, remarqua Ryo. Ya pas d'erreur, ça doit être sa soeur.

- Je vous dis que non !

- Pas la peine d'essayer de nier. On va te faire payer ce que ta soeur nous a fait. Ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Sayu tressaillit. Elle tenta d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de la Terre pour se libérer de ses chaines mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Son pendentif avait disparu. Ryo l'attrapa par le menton, l'obligeant à le fixer dans les yeux.

- C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles. On va bien s'amuser tout les deux.

- Laissez-moi !

Sans l'écouter, Ryo pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle tenta de se dégager en le sentant essayer d'aprofondir le baiser forcé. Soudain il se recula vivement en poussant un petit cri de douleur. Une goutte de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle lui avait mordu la langue.

- Espèce de petite saleté ! Cria-t-il en lui donnant un coup de poing.

Le sang coula des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas voir ! Je vais te montrer qui c'est le patron !

- Ryo, ne l'abime pas trop, le prévint Hoda. On pourra pas la revendre sinon.

- T'en fais pas, je vais bien m'occuper d'elle. Je compte bien me venger de sa soeur en faisant subir à cette gamine ce que je prévoyais pour elle.

Sayu était térrifiée. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, redoutant ce qui allait arriver.

- C'est qu'une gamine, dit Hoda. Je savais pas que c'était ton genre.

- C'est pas mon genre ! Mais le fait qu'elle ressemble à ce point à l'autre salope, ça m'excite.

Il tendit de nouveau la main vers Sayu qui se recula le plus possible contre le mur. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour la retourner vers lui et força de nouveau un baiser, son autre main parcourant son corps. Elle se débatit autant qu'elle pu, donnant des coups de pieds dans tous les sens.

- Reste tranquille !

- Non !

Elle réussit à lui donner un coup de pied dans l'entre-jambe, le forçant à s'écarter d'elle. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Puis furieux il lui donna de nouveau un coup de poing qui l'assoma à moitié. Se jetant sur elle, il entreprit de déchirer les vêtements de la jeune fille.

- Non arrêtez ! Ne me touchez pas !

- Tais-toi ! Dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille, déposant des baisers douloureux sur sa peau.

- Arrêtez !

Elle pleurait des larmes de peur, tétanisée. Quand elle sentit les doigts de l'homme se rapprocher de son intimité, elle gigotta de plus belle pour se libérer.

- KENTA ! hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

Il lui redonna un coup, la tête de Sayu cognant contre le mur. Un filet de sang coula le long de sa joue. Il déchira encore un peu plus la tunique de Sayu, révélant sa poitrine.

- Héhé ! Tu cachais bien ton jeu. Finalement je pense que je vais bien m'amuser !

Sayu n'avait plus la force de se débattre, sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Sombrant dans l'inconscience, elle remarqua à peine que la porte de la pièce venait de voler en éclat.

Entrant dans la pièce, la première chose que vit Kenta fut Sayu enchainée au mur, un homme parcourant le corps de la jeune fille de ses mains. Il fondit sur lui l'arrachant du corps de Sayu. SA Sayu ! Quand il eut réglé son compte à Ryo, il s'occupa des autres qui venaient de se lancer sur lui. Il était tellement furieux qu'il ne sentait même pas les coups qu'il pouvait recevoir, les renvoyant aux destinataires à la puissance dix. Dans sa rage, il en tua la plupart. Ceux qui étaient restés évanouis au sol furent chanceux de ne pas avoir pu se relever. Ça aurait été leur dernier acte. Hoda fut celui qui lui donna le plus de fil à retordre. Alors que Kenta allait lui donner le coup de grace, Ryo s'était relevé pour se jeter sur lui par derrière, un couteau à la main et le planta dans le bras droit de Kenta. Celui-ci avait réussi à éviter de justesse le coup fatal qu'il se serait prit dans le coeur. Vacillant, Kenta se cola contre le mur pour éviter de s'écrouler au sol sous la douleur. Quand Ryo se jeta de nouveau sur lui, Kenta aracha la lame de son bras et le planta dans la gorge de l'homme. Le sang gicla, et Ryo s'effondra. Voyant qu'il ne restait que lui et remarquant la lueur de folie dans les yeux de Kenta, Hoda tenta de s'enfuir. Mais alors qu'il allait franchir le pas de la porte, il se prit la lame dans le dos et tomba à plat ventre au sol. Kenta mit du temps à reprendre ses esprits. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il observait chaque homme avec une expression de haine et de dégoût sur le visage. Puis son regard se posa sur Sayu, inanimée. Et l'angoisse reprit sa place dans son coeur. Il se précipita vers elle, la prenant dans le creux de son bras valide. Son corps dénudé était couvert de bleus. La vue de son sang coulant toujours le long de son visage lui serra le coeur. A ce sang se mêlait les larmes de la jeune fille qui innondaient son visage.

- Sayu... qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait... ? Je t'en prie ! Ouvre les yeux...

Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un milimètre. Puis il remarqua un petit bout de tissu posé au sol. Quand il le prit, Kenta le reconnu aussitôt. C'était le mouchoir qu'il avait donné à Sayu quand elle s'était réveillée après la bataille. "Alors depuis tout ce temps... tu l'as gardé sur toi. Tu me faisais confiance." Il la serra contre lui. Son petit corps avait l'air si fragile. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu la briser s'il l'avait serrée trop fort. Kenta enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de Sayu, respirant son ordeur. Alors il se figea. C'était ça... cette odeur. Celle qu'il avait sentit sur la cape de Yuko. L'odeur d'un cerisier en fleur. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Combien de fois était-il resté sous ce cerisier avec Sayu ? Il avait cherché la propriétaire de cette odeur, alors qu'elle était toujours à ses côtés. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Depuis le début c'était Sayu qu'il cherchait. Et il l'avait rejetée. Il lui avait brisé le coeur et maintenant c'était son corps qui avait été brisé par sa faute... et peut-être même son âme. "Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais... jamais !" Il releva la tête, observant cette fille qui avait chamboulé son monde. Chaque bleu, chaque blessure... il les grava dans sa mémoire. Tout son corps en était recouvert. Ce corps qui n'était pas celui d'une enfant, mais bien celui d'une jeune femme.

- Aria avait raison... tu n'es pas une gamine. J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir.

Il remarqua que le pendentif de Sayu était manquant. Il la délivra de ses chaine, la souleva, et alla fouiller les hommes morts ou inconscients. Il le retrouva dans la poche d'Hoda. Kenta retira la lame toujours plantée dans le dos de l'homme et lui retira sa cape. Il en enveloppa le corps de Sayu. Kenta ne voulait plus que quiconque pose les yeux sur elle. D'un pas rapide, il prit le chemin de l'église.


	26. Retours

Chapitre 26 : Retours

Sur tout le chemin du retour, les gens avaient dévisagé Kenta avec des yeux ronds. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. En arrivant au niveau du portail, il y retrouva la bande qui attendait son retour. Ils retinrent leur souffle quand ils le virent.

- Kenta... dit Kyle. Tu es... tu es couvert de sang.

Sans l'écouter, Kenta se dirigea droit sur Kana.

- Kana... j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie, sauve-la !

Elle acquiesça et posa sa main sur le front de Sayu. Après un petit moment elle dit :

- Ne t'en fais pas Kenta. Sayu n'a aucune blessure grave. Amenons-la à l'infirmerie. Je soignerai alors ses ématomes.

Ils se rendirent donc tous à l'infirmerie. Kana soigna la blessure au bras de Kenta et celle à la tête de Sayu, mais quand elle releva un peu la cape pour voir l'état du reste du corps de la jeune fille, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était presque nue. Elle rabaissa rapidement la cape et demanda à tout le monde de sortir.

- Je ne partirai pas, dit Kenta obstinément. Je veux rester avec elle.

- Kenta, dit Kana. Tu devrais aller prendre un bain et te changer. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que Sayu te vois dans cet état : couvert de sang.

Elle avait raison bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Aria lui prit le bras pour l'emmener vers la sortie.

- Aria ! Appela Kana. Ramène-moi une nouvelle tunique pour Sayu s'il te plait.

- Ok.

Une fois dehors Kenta partit en direction des bains. Il fit aussi vite qu'il pu et retourna vers l'infirmerie presque en courant, tenant le mouchoir blanc dans sa main. Il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Il entra rapidement à l'intérieur et alla se placer au chevet de Sayu. Elle n'avait plus aucune trace de bleus, le sang sur son visage avait été nettoyé. Sayu avait l'air d'être redevenue le petit ange qu'il avait toujours connu. Mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une impression.

- Kenta, demanda Kana. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi Sayu était-elle... ses vêtements...

Kenta prit une grande inspiration. Il lui était douloureux d'y penser.

- Elle s'est faite enlever par des traficants d'esclaves.

- Hein ? S'étonnèrent-ils.

- On les avait déjà rencontrés lors d'une mission. Ils m'ont reconnu et je pense qu'ils ont du reconnaitre Sayu, bien que la dernière fois elle avait prit l'apparence de Yuko.

- Yuko... dit Wida. C'est Sayu ?

- Yuko est une version plus mature de Sayu, expliqua Kana. Elle est plus grande, plus forte que n'importe qui.

- Tu as déjà dit que Sayu était la plus forte de vous quatres, se souvint Teito.

- Oui. Non seulement elle devient surpuissante en tant que Yuko. Mais elle maîtrise aussi deux zaiphons de façon innée. La manipulation et celui du soin.

- Alors même sans son pendentif elle peut utiliser ces deux zaiphons ? S'étonna Liam.

- C'est ça. Et sa transformation en Yuko lui permet de palier son manque de zaiphon offensif.

Soudain Sayu remua. Kenta se rapprocha d'elle, espérant qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux. Mais elle semblait faire un cauchemar, agitant sa tête en signe de négation.

- Non... murmura-t-elle. Arrêtez... non !

Une larme coula sur sa joue et Kenta lui prit la main. Il se doutait du contenu de ce cauchemar et il souhaitait de tout son coeur qu'elle se réveille. Quand elle se calma, il essuya la larme ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi. Puis elle fronça les sourcils et entrouvrit à peine les paupières. Elle se réveillait ! Enfin. En pensant cela une angoisse monta en Kenta. Cette situation lui était familière. Et si jamais les yeux de Sayu étaient aussi vide que la dernière fois ? Son âme avait-elle été brisée ? Il retint son souffle lorsqu'elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Quand il croisa son regard, Kenta cru qu'on lui avait transpercé le coeur. Elle avait l'air absente, perdue.

- Qui... ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Alors Kenta lacha la main de Sayu sous le choc. "Elle m'a oublié..." Dire que son coeur était comme piétiné était un doux euphémisme. Voyant le désarmement de Kenta, Aria se rapprocha de son amie.

- Sayu ? Tu m'entends ?

La blonde tourna les yeux vers elle mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- Sayu, tu me reconnais ? C'est moi Aria.

- Aria... Aria !

Sayu se redressa et se jeta au cou de sa grande soeur. Elle pleura, ses sanglots secouant violement son corps frèle.

- J'ai eu tellement peur Aria ! Tellement peur !

- Chut... C'est fini. Kenta est venu te sauver.

Aria avait intentionnellement évoqué le nom du garçon pour s'assurer si oui ou non Sayu l'avait oublié.

- Kenta... dit lentement Sayu.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Aria et se retourna vers lui. Dans sa main il tenait le mouchoir. Quand elle le vit, Sayu tendit lentement la main pour le prendre. Leurs doigts se frolèrent et Sayu releva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

- Kenta.

Il saisit la main de Sayu et la tira violament vers lui pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il le put. Elle se souvenait... elle ne l'avait pas oublié !

- Kenta ! Répéta-t-elle. Kenta...

Il aurait voulu l'entendre prononcer son nom encore et encore. S'assurer que jamais elle ne l'oublierait. Qu'elle serait toujours là, avec lui.

- Pardonne-moi Sayu... pardonne-moi.

- Je t'ai appellé. J'ai crié aussi fort que j'ai pu...

- Je t'ai entendue. Je ne te laisserai plus.

- Tu me le promet ?

- Je t'en fait le serment. Je te protègerai.

- J'étais tétanisée... Je n'avais plus mon pendentif... Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui.

Soudain Kenta l'éloigna de lui pour la regarder dans les yeux, la tenant fermement par les épaules. Il devait savoir.

- Sayu, il faut que tu me dises... est-ce qu'ils ont... Est-ce qu'ils ont eu le temps de...

Sayu fit non de la tête.

- Non, dit-elle. Tu es arrivé à temps. Tu m'as sauvée.

Kenta poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement, posant sa main sur sa joue. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

- Merci Kenta... merci !

Sayu pleurait toujours. Elle prit la main de Kenta posée sur sa joue et pleura des larmes de reconnaissance. "Idiote ! Tu devrais me maudire au lieu de me remercier."

Sayu resta plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie car sa commotion cérébrale avait été sévère. Elle devait donc rester au calme. Et tout ce temps Kenta ne l'avait pas quittée. Sayu en était très heureuse et elle avait même reprit ses habitudes de pipelette. Mais ça allait parfaitement à Kenta. Il voulait l'entendre parler, entendre sa voix. Et par dessus tout il voulait voir son sourire.

- Kenta... Tu sais... je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- De ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité sur Yuko. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu t'attachais à elle... j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur que tu tombes amoureux d'elle. Elle qui n'est pas vraiment moi...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas m'être rendu compte qu'elle était toi.

- Je ne voulais plus la faire apparaître. Même pour me défendre. J'en suis venue à la haïr. A me haïr.

- S'il y a quelqu'un que tu dois haïr c'est moi ! Tout ce qui t'es arrivé... c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je te demande pardon.

- Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. J'y arrive pas.

Il leva les yeux vers elle. Sayu souriait. "Mon Dieu ! Comme ce sourire m'a manqué !"

- Sayu. A présent tu vas de nouveau pouvoir te changer en Yuko n'est-ce pas ?

Sayu se tendit et son sourire disparut. Comprenant ce à quoi elle pensait, Kenta la détrompa rapidement.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas dire que je veux absolument la revoir ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu puisses te défendre. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive encore quoi que soit.

- Mais je n'ai plus mon pendentif.

- Erreur. Je l'ai récupéré pour toi.

Il sortit de sa poche le bijoux de Sayu et il le lui passa autour du cou. Alors il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Je te le jure. Que tu sois Sayu ou Yuko, tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi.

Les joues de Sayu s'embrasèrent. Quand elle croisa le regard de Kenta, elle se perdit dans le bleu de ses yeux. Lentement, il raprocha son visage du sien. Elle n'osa pas bouger, n'arrivant pas à croire que c'était la réalité. "Je dois frocément rêver !" se dit-elle. Il était maintenant si proche d'elle que Sayu pouvait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle allait fermer les yeux, la porte de l'infirmerie claqua et ils sursautèrent, s'écartant par réflexe. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se sentir gênés car les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autres que Frau, tenant sous son bras Mikage couvert de sang. Juste derrière lui venait Kana, dont le visage refletait une pronfonde angoisse. Puis Castor soutenant Lise. Frau posa Mikage sur le lit à côté de celui de Sayu et immédiatement Kana s'occupa de lui. Les autres finirent aussi par arriver.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda aussitôt Aria.

- ça pourait aller mieux, répondit Lise en grimaçant de douleur.

Castor l'aida à s'asseoir, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il.

- C'est pas de votre faute. C'est à cause de mes côtes. J'en ai quelques unes de cassées.

- Et Mikage ? Demanda Teito en regardant Kana.

- Il a la jambe droite cassée, et son épaule a été transpercée. L'artère a dû être touchée. Je suis désolée Lise, mais je dois d'abord m'occuper de son hémoragie. Ça risque de me prendre un peu de temps.

- T'en fais pas pour moi, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil. J'ai survécu à bien pire.

Kana acquiesça et commença ses soins. Elle était sur le rempart quand elle avait aperçut les hawkziles des évêques. Immédiatement elle avait su qu'elle allait enfin revoir Mikage. Mais elle ne s'imaginait pas le retrouver dans cet état. Quand elle eut finit d'arrêter l'hémoragie, elle passa à la jambe.

- Teito ! Wida ! Aidez-moi s'il vous plait. Tenez-le bien immobile.

Les garçons acquiescèrent et se placèrent de part et d'autre du lit, tenant fermement Mikage par les épaules.

- Désolée Mikage, mais ça va faire un peu mal.

Au moment où elle commença à ressouder les os, Mikage sortit de l'inconscience et hurla. Il gigottait pour échapper à la souffrance mais les garçons tenaient bon. Kana n'aimait pas savoir qu'elle était la cause de cette souffrance mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Une fois terminé, Mikage cessa de crier reposant lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il prennait de grandes inspirations pour essayer d'oublier la douleur.

- Mikage, appela Kana en lui prenant la main.

Il serra très fort sa main, tournant le regard vers elle.

- Je te l'avais dit Kana. Je t'avais bien dit que je reviendrais.

- Tu étais sensé revenir sain et sauf ! Pas gravement blessé ! Le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, dit-il en souriant.

Au moment où elle vit son sourire, la colère de Kana retomba. Ce sourire forcé...

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Dit-elle à voix basse. Je suis en train de t'engueuler alors que... alors que tu...

Kana resserra sa prise sur la main de Mikage. Elle n'arrivais pas à le dire. Il avait perdu sa famille... "Je ne sais pas quoi faire Mikage !"

Comprenant ce à quoi pensait la jeune fille, Mikage tira la main de Kana jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

- Je les ai tous perdu... Mais toi tu es là.

- Oui... dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je resterai avec toi.

- Je suis sûr que tu te serais très bien entendue avec ma soeur Raine. J'aurais aimé vous voir rire ensemble. Ma chère soeur et la fille que j'aime.

- J'aurais aussi voulu la rencontrer. Si elle te ressemble... je n'aurais pu que l'aimer.

Mikage l'observa un moment. Ce qu'elle venait de dire... c'était une confession à mi-mot. Il se redressa et la prit dans ses bras.

- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas, murmura-t-elle faiblement. Je t'ai attendu sans répit.

- C'est sûr ! Aprouva Kira. Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'elle n'a pas fermé l'oeil. Elle est restée tout ce temps sur le rempart à t'attendre jour et nuit. Je crois qu'elle serait morte de faim et de froid si je n'avais pas été là.

- Kira ! Dit Kana embarrassée.

- Merci Kana, lui dit Mikage en souriant de plaisir.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour la remercier, ce qui coupa le sifflet de la jeune fille devenue rouge tomate.

Labrador et Bastien entrèrent alors. Ils sourirent faiblement à Mikage pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient contents de son retour, mais aussi désolés de la tragédie qui s'était abatue sur lui. Puis Bastien porta son attention sur Lise qui se tenait les côtes.

- ça va ?

- Non... je crois qu'on m'a oubliée.

- Je suis désolée Lise, dit Aria, mais je ne peux pas ressouder les os avec mon zaiphon de soin. Va falloir attendre qua Kana redescende de son nuage.

- Je m'en occupe, dit Labrador.

Lise ne broncha pas pendant toute l'opération. Ils étaient tous un peu impressionnés de voir qu'elle supportait aussi bien la douleur.

- Alors ? Demanda Bastien. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

- Comme nous l'avions prévu, Keigo nous avait tendu un piège. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Mikage était empalé à un arbre par l'épaule avec un katana. Nous avions a peine fait quelques pas vers lui pour le délivrer que ses sbires nous sont tombés dessus. Ce salaud de Hyuuga m'a cassé trois côtes pour se venger de mon coup de la dernière fois. Mais même avec quelques côtes cassée, je pouvait parfaitement les faire déguerpir.

- Lise-san est très impressionnante, avoua Castor. Frau et moi on a presque rien eut à faire.

- Ouais... elle se défend bien la vieille.

- Comment tu m'as appellée ?

- Si t'es une amie du vieux, dit-il en montrant Bastien du doigt, c'est que toi aussi tu es une vi...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car il finit à plat ventre au sol piétiné par Lise.

- Voilà ce qu'elle te dit la vieille !

Bastien l'éloigna de Frau avant qu'elle ne le tue. Il la connaissait bien, Lise pouvait être très suceptible sur ce genre de choses.

- Keigo était là-bas lui aussi ? Demanda-t-il pour la calmer.

- Non. En tout cas il ne s'est pas montré.

- Il était là... dit Mikage.

- Hein ?

- Avant que vous n'arriviez... c'est lui qui m'a transpercé l'épaule. Il voulait que je reste accroché à cet arbre pour attendre l'arrivée de Teito. Et il m'a posé des questions sur Kira.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Il voulait savoir depuis quand elle était à l'église. D'où elle venait avant cela. Il m'a même demandé si tu te souvenais de tes origines. Et si tu avais sûr toi un objet précieux.

- Un objet précieux ? S'étonna Kira.

- Oui. Il a bien insisté la dessus. Je crois qu'il avait peur que cet objet t'ai été dérobé.

- Je n'ai jamais eu aucun objet de valeur. J'ai été élevée dans une famille de paysans. Et il t'a posé des questions sur mes origines ? Quel est le rapport avec lui ? Pourquoi me cherche-t-il ?

- Peut-être que tes parents... commença Aria. Tes vrais parents. Ils veulent peut-être te retrouver.

- Ils ne m'auraient pas abondonnés si ça avait été le cas !

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Peut-être que... que tu as été enlevée.

- On m'aurait enlevée puis déposée à la porte d'une famille de paysans ? Si Ayanami me cherche en personne, c'est qu'il doit penser que je viens d'une famille noble de Barsburg ! Si on m'avait enlevée à eux, les ravisseurs auraient demandé une rançon. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de cette possibilité. C'est complètement absurde ! Ayanami se gourre, voilà tout ! Il en a après la mauvaise personne. J'ai été abondonnée et personne ne cherche à me retrouver !

Elle sortit brusquement de la pièce. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ne devait pas passer ses nerfs sur les autres. Ils voulaient juste comprendre, tout comme elle.

- Kira !

C'était Teito. "Il a prit la manie de me suivre partout. A quoi il pense ?"

- Teito c'est pas le moment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je... je me demandais où tu allais, dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait suivie sur le coup de l'impulsion.

Il avait sentit sa détresse et il ne voulais pas la laisser seule. Kira l'observa un moment, le voyant gêné.

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle finalement. Je comptais marcher jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée.

- Je peux t'accompagner ?

- Je préfère pas. Je voudrais pas déverser ma colère sur toi.

- Oui mais j'ai pas envie de te laisser seule.

Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait avoué à haute voix ce qu'il pensait. Le rouge monta aussi aux joues de Kira qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Heu... balbutia-t-il. Je... je voulais dire...

- Fais comme tu veux.

Elle s'était vite retournée pour reprendre sa marche, cachant sa gêne au garçon. Il mit du temps à comprendre qu'elle venait de l'inviter à la suivre. Il la rattrapa rapidement, marchant à ses côtés. C'était une journée ensoleillée annonçant bientôt l'arrivée du printemps.


	27. Pulsions

Chapitre 27 : Pulsions

Plus les jours passaient et plus ils se rapprochaient du printemps. Cela faisait un moment que la neige n'était plus tombée et déjà quelques bourgeons apparaissaient sur les arbres nus. Bien sûr, seul le cerisier du jardin suspendu était en fleur pour le moment. Mais savoir que l'hiver était bientôt finit, c'était une source de bonne humeur pour Sayu. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, Kenta était sûr qu'elle aurait déjà fait fleurir d'elle-même tous les arbres qui lui seraient tombés sous la main pour accélérer la venue du printemps. "C'est bien son genre." Depuis que Sayu avait quitté l'infirmerie ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées à l'ombre du cerisier. Il aimait la voir sourire, entourée par les pétale de fleur qui dansaient autour d'elle. Mais par dessus tout, il aimait l'odeur que dégageait le cerisier. L'odeur de Sayu.

Kenta était allongé au pied de l'arbre et Sayu était sur son perchoir. Elle parlait de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

- Tu sais, lui dit-elle, pour mon anniversaire j'aimerais préparer moi-même le gâteau !

- Tu sais cuisiner ?

- Bien sûr ! Sache pour ta gouverne que je suis un vrai cordon bleu. Sourtout quand il s'agit de patisseries ! J'ai été à bonne école.

- Qui t'as appris ?

- Mon père...

Sa bonne humeur s'était soudain dissipée.

- Sayu ?

- Il est mort à cause d'une mauvaise chutte de cheval.

Kenta écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Ma mère est tombée malade peu de temps après, continua-t-elle. Mon zaiphon de soin n'était pas assez puissant pour la soigner... mais je faisais de mon mieux pour qu'elle guerrisse. Je lui préparais les meilleurs plats qui puissent exister. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour lui trouver des médicaments. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, elle ne voulait pas guerrir. La mort de mon père l'avait anéantie. Et elle se mourait à petit feu. Elle est morte un mois avant que je n'obtienne mon pendentif.

Alors Sayu était orpheline... Comme bien des gens, elle avait perdu sa famille.

- Mais même dans ses derniers instants elle avait l'air heureuse... reprit Sayu. Elle souriait. D'ailleurs, j'ai mis du temps avant de réaliser qu'elle m'avait quittée. Je ne voulais pas accepter la vérité parce qu'alors je me retrouverais seule. J'ai continué de lui parler encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je comprenne qu'elle ne me répondrait plus jamais. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je parle autant aujourd'hui. Pour ne pas me sentir seule. Pour être sûr que quelqu'un va me répondre. En le disant comme ça, je me sens un peu stupide...

- Pas du tout, dit Kenta. Tu peux être sûre que tu ne seras plus jamais seule Sayu.

- Merci. Tu seras le premier à goûter mon gâteau !

- J'ai déjà hâte ! Je suis sûr que ton père était un excellent professeur.

- ça oui.

- Au fait Sayu. Tu as abandonné l'idée d'apprendre à te servir d'une crosse ?

- Oh... En fait je sais parfaitement m'en servir.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as gonflé tout ce temps pour que je t'aprenne à la manier ?

- Ben à ce moment là, je cherchais juste une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec toi.

Entendant cela Kenta rougit légèrement. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Et il maudissait donc la manie de Sayu d'aller se percher sur sa branche, hors d'atteinte. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans l'infirmerie avant que Frau ne débarque. Enfin... ce qui avait "faillit" se passer. A ce moment là, quand il avait croisé le regard de Sayu, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ses paumettes devenues rouges et ses yeux verts brillants de joie et de gêne l'avaient fait fondre. Elle était incroyablement mignonne. Et donc son corps avait bougé tout seul, se rapprochant de ses lèvres. Nul besoin de dire à quel point il avait été déçu et frustré d'avoir été dérangé. Il n'avait rien tenté depuis. Pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait ! Mais il ne voulait pas brusquer Sayu. Elle avait l'air si innocente. Si pure. Il avait peur de mal agir, se refusant à faire de nouveau souffrir son petit ange.

- Kenta ?

Sayu le regardait perplexe. "Merde ! Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je la fixait depuis tout à l'heure !" Il rougit, détournant le regard. Inquiète, Sayu descendit de l'arbre. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et le força à tourner la tête vers elle. Puis elle colla son front contre le sien. Kenta écarquilla les yeux, retenant sa respiration.

- Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu es bizarre. Tu es peut-être malade. C'est comme ça que ma mère faisait pour savoir si j'avais de la fièvre.

Alors qu'elle parlait, il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Elle était beaucoup trop près ! Il la poussa un peu trop fort vers l'arrière afin d'éloigner son visage du sien. Devenu rouge cramoisi, il détourna de nouveau la tête.

- Je... je vais bien !

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui !

Soudain il la sentit s'asseoir à ses côté. Leurs doigts se frolaient. Puis il sentit Sayu poser sa tête contre son épaule. Kenta déglutit difficilement, son coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Toutes sortes de pensées lui vinrent à l'esprit.

"Calme-toi, se dit-il à lui-même. Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. Elle t'aime tu le sais. Alors il y a pas de mal à embrasser la fille que tu aimes. Elle a quinze ans (enfin presque), ce n'est plus une enfant... Ouais, mais elle a l'air d'en avoir douze ! Mais bon, la dernière fois elle avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de me repousser. Je suppose que c'est bon alors... ? Raaah ! non mais à quoi je pense ? Sérieux, je deviens aussi pervert que Frau. Ça craint !"

Doucement, il tourna la tête vers elle. Il crut qu'une enclume lui était tombé sur la tête quand il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait. Elle était là, comme un ange tombé du ciel, le visage serein et un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il soupira, légèrement déçut mais aussi amusé. "Comment elle peut s'endormir comme ça ? D'un coup ?" Soudain elle bougea légèrement, raprochant sa tête du creux du cou de Kenta. Et par la même occasion, raprochant son visage du sien. Il observa son visage angélique, ses yeux se posant sur ses lèvres. "Elle dort... j'ai pas le droit d'en profiter..." C'est alors qu'un mot s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Kenta...

Sayu rêvait de lui. Elle avait sussuré son prénom, la voix pleine de tendresse. Il porta son poing à son front, se donnant des petits coup pour s'empécher de succomber aux pulsions qui venaient de l'envahir. "Sayu... tu sais que c'est de la torture pure et simple ce que t'es en train de faire ?" Il glissa un regard vers elle, soupirant de résignation. Puis il passa son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, et il prit son autre main dans la sienne. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, puis posa sa tête sur celle de Sayu. Il ferma les yeux à son tour, savourant leur proximité et souhaitant que la fin de cette journée ne vienne jamais.

Le soleil se coucha. Teito errait seul dans les couloirs de l'église. Il réfléchissait. Le jour du Bal du Printemps était tout proche. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Kira, mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'un garçon l'ai invité en son absence. Bien qu'il redoute ce fait, il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à le faire lui-même. "Elle va me rembarrer c'est sûr ! Elle va me dire que c'est impossible comme elle l'a fait pour ce Saito. J'ai encore moins de chances qu'elle accepte que lui..."

Sans s'en rendre compte il était arrivé non loin de la rembarde où il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il se demandait si Kira y serait assise comme ce soir là. Il passa lentement sa tête à l'angle du couloir pour vérifier. En effet elle était là, magnifique à la lumière de la lune. Il allait se montrer quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. C'était Saito. Ils avaient l'air en grande conversation. Saito faisait de grands gestes, montrant son agitation. Kira restait les bras croisés, l'écoutant sans l'interrompre. Puis le garçon la prit par les épaules. Il avait l'air de la supplier. Elle fit non de la tête et la colère monta au visage de Saito. Il la secoua légèrement, la faisant reculer. Elle buta contre la rembarde et tenta de lui faire lacher prise.

- Pourquoi ? Cria Saito.

Kira répondit quelque chose à voix basse en le regardant dans les yeux. Ceux de Saito s'écarquillèrent. Puis la fureur s'empara de lui et il la secoua de plus belle. Teito allait intervenir quand il vit avec horreur Kira basculer dans le vide par dessus la rembarde. Elle poussa un hurlement de peur et de surprise avant de disparaître de sa vue.

- KIRA !

En entendant la voix de Teito, Saito qui était resté figé devant la rembarde sursauta et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Teito aurait pu le poursuivre pour le tuer. Mais il devait savoir... Il se jeta sur la rembarde et regarda en bas. Elle était là. Accrochée d'une main à un parapet quelques mètres plus bas, son corps pendant dans le vide.

- Kira ! Je suis là, tiens bon !

- Teito... je... je vais pas tenir longtemps. Ecarte-toi, je vais faire apparaitre une lanière de Feu.

- Non ! N'utilise pas ton Feu !

- J'ai pas le choix. J'ai pas assez de forces pour me hisser et je vais pas tarder à lacher...

- Si ! Tu as le choix ! Tu dois me faire confiance. Kira je vais te remonter, je te le jure.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes. Il était vraiment déterminé à la remonter.

- Dépèche-toi, s'il te plait... Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- J'arrive.

Il passa de l'autre côté de la rembarde, se retenant aux barreaux. Il s'accroupit le plus possible et tendit son bras vers elle. Il frola sa main. "Encore un peu. Rien qu'un peu..." Il força, se rapprochant de quelques centimètres. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il puisse prendre la main tendue de Kira.

- Je te tiens.

Tout le poid de Kira était pendu à son bras. Et il ne pouvait pas s'aider du deuxième pour la remonter. Mais il savait qu'il la perdrait à jamais s'il échouait. Elle le fixait. Elle comptait sur lui. Il tenait la vie de la fille qu'il aimait entre ses mains. Lentement, il la hissa, petit à petit, mettant toutes ses forces dans son bras. Quand elle fut assez proche, Kira s'agrippa de son autre main à l'épaule de Teito. Puis elle passa son bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle. Voyant qu'elle le tenait bien, il lacha sa main et passa son bras autour de sa taille. Il ne la lacherait plus. Doucement il se redressa, tirant sur son deuxième bras pour se remettre debout. Il la fit passer de l'autre côté de la rembarde mais elle ne le lacha pas. Elle était bien accrochée à son cou, la respiration rapide et elle tremblait légèrement dans ses bras. Il passa la rembarde à son tour et épuisé, il tomba assit au sol, entrainant Kira avec lui. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Il avait réussi. Elle allait bien. Quand il l'avait vue tomber, il avait cru que son coeur avait explosé de douleur. Il avait cru l'avoir perdu.

- Mer... merci... merci, dit faiblement Kira.

Teito sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou. Elle pleurait. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et passa ses doigts dans ses chevaux argentés pour la calmer. "Elle a dû avoir la peur de sa vie... Si je n'avais pas été là... je l'aurais perdu ce soir."

- Je le tuerai, dit Teito.

- Tu parles de Saito ?

- De qui d'autre ? Et arrête de prononcer le nom de ce salaud.

- C'est ma faute s'il est devenu furieux.

- C'est pas une raison pour te balancer dans le vide ! Je le tuerai. A cause de lui j'ai faillit te perdre.

Kira se tendit légèrement. "Qu'est-ce qu'il viens de dire ?"

Teito l'avait sentit, regrettant d'avoir laissé ces mots s'échapper. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il tenta de s'en sortir :

- Heu... qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Il m'a redemandé d'être sa cavalière pour le bal. Je lui ai répété que c'était impossible. Il a perdu la tête quand je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà un cavalier. Il voulait absolument savoir qui c'était... et puis il m'a poussée un peu trop fort.

Le coeur de Teito s'était serré. "Elle a un cavalier..."

- Qui ?

- Hein ? Dit-elle en se détachant pour le voir.

- Qui est ton cavalier ?

Elle rougit fortement, détournant les yeux. La voyant réagir ainsi, il voulait d'autant plus savoir qui c'était. Qui pouvait déclancher une telle réaction chez elle ? Qui ?

- Est-ce que je le connais ? Dit-il furieux.

- En fait... j'ai un peu mentit à Saito. Beaucoup de garçons m'ont demandé mais... je n'ai jamais dit oui.

"Ne me fait pas peur comme ça !"

- Pourquoi tu les as tous rembarés ? Dit-il tout de même énervé qu'elle lui ait laissé croire qu'elle avait un cavalier. Dans le tas, il devait bien en avoir un qui ferait l'affaire. Et puis, tu avais déjà accepté de danser avec ce Saito.

- Parce que ce n'est pas avec eux que je veux aller au Bal !

"Avec qui dans ce cas ? Je suis presque tout le temps avec elle et j'ai jamais vu Kira proche d'un garçon." Soudain une possibilité le frappa. Il était tout le temps avec elle. Pouvait-il se considérer comme étant le garçon le plus proche de la jeune fille ? "Ce serait un peu présomptieux de ma part de supposer qu'elle attend que je lui demande..." Il observa Kira, elle était toujours un peu rouge et elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux. "Je me fais des idées, pas vrai ?" Et pourtant il voulu soudain essayer. S'il laissait passer cette chance, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il voulait être celui avec qui elle danserait au Bal. Tant pis s'il se faisait repousser.

- K... Kira ?

- Oui ? dit-elle en tournant finalement les yeux vers lui.

- Tu... tu sais... pour le Bal...

- Ou... oui ? Répéta-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.

- Est-ce que tu... tu crois que... qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble ?

Il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Il avait trop peur de sa réaction. Il attendit longtemps, le coeur battant. Kira n'avait pas dit un mot. Alors qu'il relevait la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle, il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se poser sur les siennes. Il rougit violement, son coeur manquant un battement. Il était tétanisé, incapable de croire que la fille qu'il aimait était en train de l'embrasser. Quand son cerveau se remit en marche, il posa doucement sa main derrière la nuque de Kira, approfondissant le baiser. Elle s'agrippa à sa tunique, respirant difficilement. Teito était aux anges. Il mit toute sa passion dans ce baiser, tentant de faire comprendre à Kira ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Combien de temps avait duré ce baiser ? Une éternité leur sembla-t-il. Teito ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Quand il relacha Kira, elle tomba à moitié sur lui, reprenant sa respiration, la tête posée sur son torse. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement.

"Je me suis peut-être un peu embalé... pensa Teito. Ça devait être son premier baiser... en même temps c'était aussi le mien."

- I... idiot ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

Elle prenait de grandes inspirations. Elle avait l'impression que son coeur allait sortir de sa poitrine.

- Dé... désolé.

Elle releva la tête. Ses joues étaient rouges. Et elle le devinrent encore plus quand elle croisa le regard de Teito. Il la regardait tendrement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Oui, il était heureux. Heureux que ce soit elle qui ai initié ce baiser. Ça voulait dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-elle pour cacher son embarras.

- Pourquoi tu ne souris pas ? Répliqua-t-il.

Cela la fit rire. Il avait attendu d'entendre ce rire...

- Pour tout à l'heure... dit Teito. Je suppose que ça veux dire oui.

- Tu vois un autre sens à ce qui viens de se passer ?

- Non.

- Alors tu as ta réponse. Maintenant j'aimerais bien aller me coucher. Après tout ce qui s'est passé... je ne tiens presque plus sur mes jambes...

Elle incluait aussi le baiser, mais aucune chance qu'elle le dise explicitement.

- Je te raccompagne.

Il l'aida à se relever. Elle vacilla légèrement une fois debout mais il la retint par la taille. Puis il lui présenta son bras. Kira le prit en rougissant et ils prirent le chemin des chambres. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot sur tout le chemin du retour. Teito réfléchissait. Elle ne l'avait pas dit mais... pouvait-il espérer que ses sentiments étaient réciproques ? Elle l'avait embrassé la première et elle avait accepté d'aller au Bal avec lui. Malgré ça, il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche. Il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu ces trois mots. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Kira. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, il la retint par le bras, la rapprochant de lui.

- Kira...

Elle le regarda perplexe.

- Kira... je t'aime.

Elle ne répondit pas. Se contentant de l'observer avec des yeux ronds, bouche bée. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, il sourit faiblement pour cacher sa gêne.

- Ah... heu... je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit Kira.

Il se retourna le coeur lourd et partit vers sa propre chambre à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle n'avait eut aucune réaction. Alors il s'était vraiment fait des idées... Soudain il sentit deux bras l'enlasser. Cette sensation... c'était la même que sur le champ de bataille. Kira l'avait pris dans ses bras. Elle avait enfouit sa tête contre son dos.

- Je t'aime aussi Teito.

Le poid sur le coeur de Teito s'envola. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre. Il prit les mains de Kira pour lui faire lacher prise et il se retourna vers elle. Elle était rouge pivoine. "Mignonne" ce fut le mot qui vint à l'esprit de Teito. Bizarrement, maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, il voulait l'entendre de nouveau.

- Quoi ? Dit-il malicieusement.

- M'obliges pas à le répéter. C'est assez embarrassant comme ça.

- Juste une fois. S'il te plait.

- Je... je t'aime.

Il sourit de plus belle. Elle l'avait dit en le regardant dans les yeux avec son regard de braise. Dieu qu'il aimait ce regard ! Il se pencha et déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Kira. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent. Il était chaste, mais doux. Il relacha rapidement les lèvres de la jeune fille qui poussa un petit soupir de déception sans s'en rendre compte.

- Tu en veux plus ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Kira ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans que rien n'en sorte, les sourcils froncés. Un seul mot finit par sortir :

- Idiot !

Elle se retourna et partit rapidement s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

"Ah... je crois que je l'ai mise en colère." Mais ce n'était pas très important. Elle l'aimait. Et pour lui, c'était ce qui comptait le plus.


	28. Le Bal du Printemps

Chapitre 28 : Le Bal du Printemps

Enfin le printemps était là. L'église était en effervescence. Des gens affluaient de tous les districts pour assister au Bal. Ils étaient tous chargés de vérifier les entrées, fouillant les gens afin de s'assurer qu'aucune arme n'entrerait dans le lieu saint. Bien que le Bal n'aurait lieu que le soir même, les gens ne cessèrent d'arriver en masse. Seule Sayu avait échappé à ce travail fastidieux. Bastien avait fait une exception pour son anniversaire et elle en avait profité pour aller s'enfermer dans la cuisine de l'église afin de préparer son gateau. Elle était allée acheter les ingrédients la veille avec Kenta. Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser parcourir seule les rues de la ville. Chaque sortie de l'église de Sayu était une angoisse pour lui. Il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau.

Quand la cloche de midi sonna, ils purent quitter leur poste avec soulagement. Ils allèrent s'écrouler à l'ombre, sous le kiosque de Labrador où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Sayu. Elle arriva rapidement avec un plateau où étaient posés le gâteau et une caraffe de citronnade. Elle portait encore son tablier.

- Sayu, dit Liam en se servant un verre de citronnade. Tu es une sainte.

- Ahahah ! Rit-elle. Je me doutais bien que vous arriveriez assoiffés. Désolée de vous avoir laissés tomber aujourd'hui.

- C'est bon, après tout c'est ton anniversaire, dit Kyle. En tout cas ce gâteau me met l'eau à la bouche.

- Je vais vous servir. Mais... où est Kenta ? Je lui avais dit qu'il serait le premier à goutter mon gâteau.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, remarqua Teito. Il a dû faire un détour.

- Je suis là.

Kenta arrivait dans le jardin.

- Kenta ! Dit Sayu joyeusement en accourant vers lui.

Il se figea en la voyant. Elle souriait avec son petit tablier. Elle avait même de la farine sur le visage. "... elle est trop mignonne..."

- Je t'attendais pour couper le gâteau, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que t'as derrière le dos ?

Elle se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir ce qu'il cachait. Kenta rougit, tentant de dissimuler ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- Montre-moi, supplia-t-elle. Est-ce que ce serait...

"Un cadeau pour mon anniversaire ? Il aurait fait ça ?"

Sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de les lui cacher, Kenta lui tendit un bouquet de tournesols. Un immense sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Elle prit délicatement le bouquet. En la voyant tenir les fleurs en souriant, Kenta sourit à son tour. "Finalement... c'est bien les tournesols qui lui vont le mieux. Toujours tournés vers le soleil, comme elle."

- Des tournesols ! Tu t'en es souvenu. Merci Kenta.

- Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle sourit de plus belle et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il rougit, ne s'y attendant pas. Puis elle lui prit la main pour l'emmener vers le kiosque.

- Wow Sayu, dit Aria. Ce bouquet est superbe. T'en as de la chance de savoir qu'un garçon peut se mettre en quatre pour toi. Ça a pas dû être facile de trouver des tournesols en cette saison.

Elle avait dit cela en jetant un regard en coin à Kenta qui était très embarrassé. C'était vrai qu'il avait remué ciel et terre pour les trouver.

- T'approche pas de Kenta, Aria. Il est à moi.

Ils s'éclatèrent tous de rire, plus pour la tête que faisait Kenta que pour la plaisanterie de Sayu envers Aria. Sayu découpa le gâteau, servant Kenta en premier. Elle l'observa goûter le gateau, attendant son avis impatiemment. Voyant qu'elle le fixait anxieuse, il dit :

- Il est très bon.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle soulagée. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné... Fait voir.

Alors qu'il allait porter un nouveau morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche, Sayu lui attrapa le poignet, gobant elle-même le morceau.

- Hum ! Dit-elle fière d'elle. Je l'ai réussit !

Elle se retourna pour servir les autres dans la bonne humeur. Kenta était resté bloqué, observant la cuillère que Sayu venait de lécher. "Pourquoi faut toujours qu'elle fasse des choses aussi embarrassantes ? En plus elle le fait de façon si naturelle... Je sais pas si elle se rend compte. Maintenant... si j'utilise cette cuillère... ce sera comme... un baiser indirect ?" En face de lui, Liam pouffait de rire, sachant pertinament ce que pensait Kenta. Quand celui-ci s'en rendit compte, il lui balança la cuillère sur la tête.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit Liam en se massant le crâne. Ça sert pas à ça les cuillères Kenta.

- T'as autre chose à ajouter ? Le menaça Kenta en prenant une autre cuillère sur la table.

- Oui, ce gateau est délicieux. T'es vraiment douée Sayu.

"Vaut mieux pas le mettre trop en colère."

- Merci, répondit Sayu distraitement en observant Kenta.

Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait attaqué Liam avec sa cuillère. Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils décidèrent d'aller se préparer pour le Bal. Quand elles sortirent des bains, les filles furent comme kidnappées par les soeurs Rosalie et Libelle et elles s'enfermèrent dans une pièce attenante aux bains.

Le soir venu, les garçons étaient tous rassemblés devant la salle où devait se dérouler le bal. Ils attendaient les filles qui étaient un peu en retard. "Ah... les filles !" pensa Kenta en soupirant. Il était élégament vêtu d'un costume noir et il avait desserré sa cravate bleu nuit à cause de la chaleur. Liam, Wida et Kyle portaient des costumes similaires. Hakuren portait aussi un costume noir mais il ne portait pas de cravate. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça et attendait les mains dans les poches, appuyé contre une colonne bordant un jardin intérieur. Quant à Teito et Mikage, ils portaient un équivalent de leur uniforme militaire. Soeur Athéna était venue les leur apporter. Elle avait dit qu'elles avaient fait de leur mieux pour reproduire les originaux. A ceci près que les uniformes qu'ils portaient en ce moment étaient blanc avec des brodures dorées. Au bout s'un moment, Kenta s'impatienta.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ?

- On a pas le choix, dit Wida. Les filles ça met du temps à se préparer. C'est comme ça.

- Quand même ! Elles ont disparu toute l'après midi, ne me dit pas qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps de se préparer.

- Soeur Athéna nous a dit qu'elles leur avaient confectionné des robes, dit Mikage. Elles ont dû faire les essayages.

- A quoi bon avoir de belles robes si c'est pour manquer la moitié de la soirée ?

- Désolée Kenta, dit la voix de Sayu derrière lui. Je t'ai fait attendre.

Il se retourna pour l'engueuler, mais quand il la vit, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Etait-ce vraiment Sayu qu'il avait sous les yeux ? Elle portait une robe de bal verte et blanche qui lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, les épaules nues. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants en dantelle blanche et ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lache, quelques mèches encadrant son visage. Elle avait l'air plus grande. Des talons peut-être. Mais elle avait aussi l'air plus mature habillée ainsi. A son oreille droite, un petit tournesol était fixé dans ses cheveux. Pas de doute c'était Sayu. Ou plutôt Sayuko. Elle avait un petit air désolé sur le visage, se tordant les mains anxieuse et n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pardon Kenta, si je t'ai mis en colère. Tu as raison, c'est stupide de passer des heures à se préparer. En plus le résultat ne dois pas être terrible...

- Tu es parfaite, la coupa-t-il.

Elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors tu n'es pas en colère ?

- Non.

Les yeux de Sayu pétillèrent. Elle était rassurée. Elle n'aimait pas entendre Kenta crier, surtout si c'était après elle.

- Tu es très beau, dit-elle. J'avais hâte de te voir en costume. Alors j'ai laissé les autres derrière.

"Elle a fait de son mieux pour venir me voir le plus vite possible... Elle est pas normale cette fille. Elle est trop mignonne." Il s'estimait chanceux d'être celui qu'elle avait choisit. Sayu avait l'air de l'aimer inconditionnellement. Malgré son mauvais caractère qu'il essayait à présent de contrôler pour qu'il ne retombe jamais sur elle. Kenta lui prit la main. Ce petit geste avait l'air d'avoir fait de Sayu la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Les gestes d'affection de Kenta en public étaient très rares.

Arrivèrent ensuite le reste des filles, accompagnées des trois soeurs. Elles discutaient joyeusement et mirent du temps à se rendre compte que les garçons étaient là.

Kana portait une robe bleu nuit avec quelques dentelles blanches. Ses bras recouverts d'un chale blanc transparent. Ses cheveux étaient lachés comme à leur habitude, mais ses mèches blanches avaient été tressées et rattachés à l'arrière de sa tête par une barette argentée dans laquelle étaient piquées des iris bleu.

Aria était vêtue en jaune d'or et en blanc. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa nuque mais deux longues mèches retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle avait les bras nus mais portait au poignet droit un bracelet de jonquilles. Elle avait tout d'une véritable princesse.

Risa portait une robe blanche à fines bretelles qui lui descendait au niveau des genoux. Ses cheveux blond qui avaient poussés depuis sa libération retombaient sur ses fines épaules, retenus par un bandeau blanc. A son cou, elle portait un fin ruban rose pâle attaché en noeud sur le côté droit. Dans le neud était piquée une margueritte.

Tout derrière venait Kira qui discutait avec soeur Rosalie en souriant. Quand il la vit, le coeur de Teito manqua un battement. Elle portait une longue robe rouge et blanche. Sa taille était enserrée dans un corset noir à rayures rouges et ses épaules étaient nues. Elle portait aussi de longs gants blancs qui lui montaient jusqu'au dessus des coudes. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, relevés au haut de sa tête. Une mèche tressée faisait office d'attache. Dans cette tresse, plusieurs roses rouges étaient fixées, faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Elle était plus belle que jamais. Aussi belle qu'une reine. Elle avait cet air de grâce qu'il avait déjà remarqué.

Kana rejoignit Mikage qui lui fit un baise-main.

- Bonsoir beauté nocturne. Ainsi donc j'ai le privilège d'être votre cavalier.

Kana rit devant son manège. Et jouant le jeu, elle fit une petite révérance.

- C'est pour moi un plaisir d'être accompagnée par un si beau jeune homme.

Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Kana.

Risa se rendit aux côtés de Liam et Aria alla se placer près d'Hakuren qui l'observait intensément. Il ne fit rien mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Tu es très belle Aria.

- Merci. Le costume te va bien.

Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au Bal et elle avait accepté comme si c'était tout naturel. Cela le gênait un peu. Elle n'avait pas eut l'air surprise, comme si c'était "normal" qu'ils y aillent ensemble car ils étaient partenaires. Lui l'avait invitée pour une toute autre raison et il aurait voulu qu'elle le comprenne.

Wida et Kyle les observait tous, légèrement déprimés.

- C'est sûr... dit Kyle. Il y en a qui ont de la chance.

- Tu l'as dit ! Aprouva Wida. Non mais tu te rends compte ? Même mon petit frère s'est trouvé une cavalière.

- Elle est mignonne hein ? Le fit maronner Liam en rapprochant de lui Risa par la taille.

- Kyle, dit sérieusement Wida en posant une main sur son épaule. On ne sortira pas de ce Bal sans une petite amie. C'est une question d'honneur.

Kyle acquiesça en posant à son tour sa main sur l'épaule de Wida. Ils éclatèrent tous de rire puis se préparèrent à entrer enfin dans la salle de bal. Les garçons offrirent leur bras à leurs cavalière et s'avancèrent vers la porte. Quand Teito croisa le regard de Kira, il perdit ses moyens. Ne sachant plus quoi faire, il entra dans la salle avec Kyle et Wida. Mikage l'avait regardé faire les sourcils froncés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?". Il jeta un regard vers Kira seule au milieu du couloir. Elle observait Teito, le visage inexpressif. Elle n'avait ni l'air en colère ni déçue. Pourtant Mikage savait qu'elle cachait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. "Teito t'es vraiment qu'un idiot !" pensa-t-il. A l'intérieur, la salle était bondée. Les murs et les tables étaient ornés de milles et unes sortes de fleurs. En effet, cette pièce était immense. En son centre, des couples évoluaient sur une grande piste de danse au rythme de la musique.

- Wow ! ne pu s'empécher de dire Sayu en voyant toutes les fleurs. On dirait le paradis.

Kenta pouffa de rire. Il était sûr qu'elle dirait ça, c'était Sayu après tout.

- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil perplexe.

- Non rien.

- Tu me trouves stupide ? Je te l'ai dit, j'aime les fleurs.

- Je te trouve mignonne.

- C'est vrai ? Dit-elle des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui.

Elle serra un peu plus le bras de Kenta contre elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Mikage entraina Kana sur la piste de danse. De nombreux regards se retournaient sur leur passage et il était fier d'être le cavalier de Kana. Elle incarnait la douceur et la beauté. C'est sûr, il faisait des envieux.

C'était d'ailleur le cas de Sayu, mais pour une toute autre raison. Elle aussi voulait danser. Elle les regardait avec envie sans oser demander à Kenta de l'emmener sur la piste. Il s'en apperçu. On pouvait facilement lire les pensées de Sayu sur son visage.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Tu es d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en tournant des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui.

- Sayu, dit-il en soupirant. Quand tu veux quelque chose, demande-moi. Sinon je ne peux pas deviner.

- Oui mais...

- Est-ce que je suis aussi intimidant que ça ? Je te fais peur ?

- Non, c'est juste que je veux pas te forcer à faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas.

Elle avait baissé la tête, honteuse d'avoir poussé Kenta à penser qu'elle avait peur de lui. "Pourquoi elle pense toujours à moi en premier ? Se demanda Kenta en fronçant les souricils. Elle est vraiment..."

- Tu vois..., finit-il par dire, là j'ai très envie de danser avec toi.

Sans attendre, il l'emmena au centre de la piste. Il avait envie de faire plus que danser avec elle. Mais l'embrasser au milieu de la foule... Il se contenta de la rapprocher de lui, l'entrainant sur la musique. Etant issu d'une famille noble, Kenta savait parfaitement danser. Par contre pour Sayu c'était la première fois. Elle avait tellement peur de lui marcher sur les pieds qu'elle était concentrée, la tête baissée. "Je veux pas le mettre en colère après ce qu'il vient de me dire !" Mais c'était le fait qu'elle ne le regarde pas qui le mettait en rogne. Il voulait voir son visage d'ange.

- Sayu. Regarde-moi.

- Mais... et si je te marche sur les pieds ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. C'est la première fois que je danse la valse...

Kenta dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'éclater de rire. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour un rien.

- ça n'arrivera pas, c'est moi qui conduit la danse.

Elle acquiesça et en effet, Kenta dansait si bien qu'elle n'eu pas l'occasion de lui écraser les pieds. Sayu souriait chaque fois qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle-même et qu'il la ramenait contre lui. Pour sa part, il ne se lassait pas de la voir heureuse.

- Kenta ?

- Hum ?

- Soeur Libelle m'a raconté une légende qui dit que lorsqu'un couple danse au milieu de la piste lors du Bal du Printemps et qu'il crient haut et fort leur amour... cet amour ne connaîtra jamais d'hiver et sera éternel.

- Tu crois à ce genre de légendes ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer.

- Quoi ? Tu vas quand même pas...

Sans attendre qu'il ait finit sa phrase, Sayu prit une grande inspiration et cria :

- J'aime Kenta !

La musique et le bruit des conversations avaient étouffé son cri et seuls les couples qui dansaient près d'eux l'entendirent, se retournant intrigués vers eux. Kenta était rouge de honte.

- Pourquoi tu fais toujours des choses aussi embarrassantes ?

- Désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

"J'avais juste envie que tout le monde le sache. Que tu le sache." Soudain elle entendit Kenta dire haut et fort :

- J'aime Sayu.

Elle se figea. Il l'avait fait. Pour elle. Il avait dit clairement qu'il l'aimait. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle eu l'impression que son coeur allait exploser. Il était très sérieux. Elle rougit légèrement puis avec un petit sourire, elle dit :

- Tu as raison. Je ne fais que des choses embarrassantes. D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je vais faire quelque chose d'encore plus embarrassant.

Doucement, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kenta. Elle n'avait eu qu'à tendre le cou pour l'atteindre. Lui était resté figé, sentant les lèves douces de la jeune fille. Combien de temps avait-il attendu ? Hésité ? Et elle... Sayu l'avait fait si facilement. Quand elle se recula, elle observa son visage, se demandant s'il lui en voulait. Il resta à la regarder sans rien dire, sans faire un geste. Il avait l'air statufié.

- Ah... je... je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Soudain, Kenta la força à relever la tête et il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il se fichait d'être au milieu d'un piste de danse. Il n'en avait rien à faire que des dizaines de personnes les regardaient s'embrasser. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aprécier ce baiser. Il en voulait plus. Beaucoup plus. Approfondissant le baiser, il la serra contre lui, caressant son visage, un bras entourant sa taille fine. Sayu s'accrochait à la veste de son costume. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton. Heureusement que Kenta la tenait fermement contre lui. Au bout d'un long moment, quand il fut satisfait, il la relacha. Sayu faillit glisser au sol mais il la retint à temps. Elle avait le souffle court, fermement accrochée à lui. Il s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été si égoïste en l'embrassant aussi passionnément. Rien qu'un peu... car il était aussi très satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur Sayu.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-il tout de même. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

- Non... je... c'était très bien.

"Normalement une fille ne dirait pas cela aussi directement." Mais il ne pouvait s'empécher d'être content, un sourire aux lèvres. Il la serra encore contre lui.

- Je suis désolée mais... Je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer à danser. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et je crois que mon coeur va exploser.

Kenta dû faire un effort colossal pour ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau. "Pourquoi elle est aussi directe ? Elle est trop mignonne ! Beaucoup trop." Il l'emmena doucement hors de la piste s'asseoir à une des tables qui bordaient la pièce. Puis il la laissa quelques minutes pour aller chercher des boissons. Quand il revint, il fut furieux de voir qu'un groupe de garçons s'était formé autour d'elle. Sayu discutait avec eux en souriant, inconsciente du fait qu'ils étaient tous en train de la draguer. Hors de lui, Kenta posa brutalement les verres sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter. Le regard tueur qu'il leur lança disuadèrent les garçons de continuer à parler avec la belle blonde et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement.

- Je peux pas te laisser seule deux seconde.

- Hein ?

Il prit une chaise, s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui le plus près possible. Sayu l'observa étonnée pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre. "Il est jaloux..." Cela la fit doucement rire.

- Il me semble l'avoir crié tout à l'heure, dit-elle en déposant un bisou sur sa joue. C'est toi que j'aime.

Il rougit de savoir qu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa jalousie et rafermit sa prise sur sa taille. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi. Le sourire ne quitta pas les lèvres de Sayu une seule seconde. De temps à autre, Kenta lançait des regards assassins à ceux qui s'approchaient trop près d'eux. Enfin... trop près de SA Sayu.

Après avoir dansé plusieurs fois, Aria sentit sa tête lui tourner un peu. Hakuren lui avait donc proposé d'aller prendre l'air dans le jardin intérieur qui bordait la salle. Ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre. Aria prenait de grandes inspirations.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta Hakuren.

- Il n'y a pas assez d'air dans cette salle.

- Ah oui... évidemment, dit-il en souriant.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Non. J'oubliais que les anges ne vivaient pas enfermés.

- Les anges ?

- Tu es bien un ange non ? Je les ai vu de mes propres yeux... tes ailes.

- Ah... ça me gêne. Je ne les utilise que très rarement.

- Même sans les voir... n'importe qui peut se rendre compte que tu es un ange. Ça ne me plait pas trop.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux être le seul à le savoir. Je ne veux pas que les autres le remarquent. Aria... tu sais pourquoi je t'ai invitée au Bal ?

- Parce que tu es mon partenaire. C'est normal.

Et voilà. La phrase qui tue : c'est normal. Hakuren était frustré. Elle ne voulais pas comprendre. Pourtant il avait faillit abandonner l'examen pour elle, pour qu'elle réussisse. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait toujours avec elle, qu'il serait ses ailes. "J'ai pas le choix. Je dois lui faire comprendre d'une façon ou d'une autre." Alors il se pencha subitement sur Aria, capturant ses lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne !

Aria fut tellement surprise qu'elle se statufia. Ne bougeant ni ne respirant plus. "Il... il..." Même ses pensées étaient bloquées.

Hakuren fut profondément déçu de voir qu'elle ne répondait pas à son baiser. Rien. Alors il se recula et se leva pour partir. Il devait se calmer. Il n'eu pas fait deux pas qu'il sentit qu'on tirait sur sa veste pour le retenir. Hakuren se retourna et vit Aria solidement agrippée à un pan de sa veste. Elle le regardait avec incompréhension, totalement perdue.

- P... pourquoi tu... ?

- Tu as une idée ?

- Tu... tu es en train de te moquer de moi... pas vrai ?

- Pas du tout. Je suis très sérieux. Je t'aime Aria. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui.

- De vrai de vrai ?

- Oui !

Alors les larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Aria. Voyant cela Hakuren resta désarmé. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il se rassit à côté d'elle, passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Est-ce que ma déclaration lui a fait autant de mal que ça ? Elle ne voulait peut-être pas échanger son premier baiser avec moi... Ou elle ne veux tout simplement pas de moi..."

- Pardon Aria. Tu sais... je... ce n'était pas...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ajouter autre chose elle l'agrippa par le col, le rapprochant d'elle pour qu'il puisse entendre clairement ce qu'elle disait :

- Je t'interdit de retirer ces mots.

- Hein ?

- Si tu me dis que c'était une blague... je te tue sur le champ. Compris ?

- D'a... d'accord.

Ils restèrent silencieux ainsi un moment, puis subitement Aria tourna la tête vers lui inquiète.

- C'était pas une blague hein ? S'assura-t-elle.

- Non, dit-il en riant.

Elle soupira de soulagement, le relachant et essuyant ses larmes.

- Aria... est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu...

- Evidemment que je suis amoureuse de toi !

"ça ne me paraissait pas aussi évident que ça..."

- Mais tu... tu n'as pas répondu à mon baiser... et tu dis tout le temps que tu es avec moi parce que je suis ton partenaire.

- Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre. Ça m'écorchait de le dire à chaque fois. Et puis tu m'as embrassé sans prévenir, d'un coup ! Excuse-moi si je met du temps à réagir.

- Tu t'es mise à pleurer...

- Pleurer de joie ça existe !

Elle avait les joues en feu. "Pleurer de joie ?" se demanda-t-il. "Alors elle attendait que je lui dise...". Kenta le disait souvent : "Les filles sont compliquées"

- Alors je peux vous embrasser, princesse ?

Elle rougit, acquiesçant.

- Mais ne m'appelle pas princ...

Il la coupa, s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé. Il avait tellement attendu. Partager sa chambre avec la fille qu'on aime... c'est vraiment difficile de se contrôler. Il fut tellement pressant qu'Aria perdit l'équilibre et bascula. Elle voulu se retenir à lui et elle l'entraina dans sa chutte. Ils se retrouvèrent allongés dans l'herbe, s'éclatant de rire.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? S'inquiéta Hakuren.

- Non, dit-elle en essuyant une larme de rire. Mais va y doucement, je vais pas m'envoler.

- Avec toi, on ne sait jamais.

Elle rit de nouveau, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il la serra contre lui enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux pour sentir son odeur. Il avait réussit à capturer un ange.

Pour ce qui est de Teito, il n'avait toujours pas osé s'approcher de Kira. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle pouvait être encore plus belle que ce qu'il avait déjà vu à la lumière de la lune. Ce soir, Kira était comme une déesse. Il aurait vraiment l'air idiot à côté d'elle. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'ignorer Kira plus longtemps. "Elle doit m'en vouloir à mort !" Il jeta un regard dans sa direction. Alors il se rendit compte qu'elle avait disparu. Il regarda de tous les côtés sans l'apercevoir. Il la chercha à travers toute l'immense salle, bien que c'était difficile avec tout ce monde. Enfin il la retrouva, remarquant sa chevelure argentée au loin. Il se rapprocha, prêt à s'excuser, mais se figea à quelques mètres d'elle. Kira était entourée par un groupe de garçons. Ils semblaient être issus de familles nobles vu les vêtements qu'ils portaient. Il fut choqué de voir à quel point Kira semblait être dans son élément à côté d'eux. Son air de noblesse ressortait plus que jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à s'approcher d'elle. Soudain il la vit rire à ce que venait de lui dire un des garçons à l'oreille. Elle riait devant eux. Lui qui croyait que ce rire lui était réservé. Cela l'énerva. Il ne voulait pas que d'autres l'entendent rire. Il entra dans une grande fureur en voyant le garçon qui l'avait faite rire lui tendre la main pour lui proposer une danse. Le fait que Kira accepte en souriant fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. En quelques enjambées il arriva près d'eux. Il prit le bras de Kira, la tira en arrière et se plaça devant elle. Puis il jeta un regard noir au garçon qui n'avait pas compris ce qui venait de se passer.

- Touche pas à ma femme, lui dit Teito avec des éclairs dans les yeux.

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, regardant Kira pour avoir une explication. Celle-ci observait Teito les sourcils levés. Puis elle se retourna vers le garçon, baissant la tête en signe d'excuse.

- Pardonne-moi, on dirait que mon cavalier vient de se réveiller.

Puis elle prit Teito par le bras et l'entraina vers la piste de danse.

- Viens par là toi.

Arrivés au milieu, elle se retourna furieuse vers lui, les mains sur les hanches.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je... j'ai pas apprécié que tu acceptes de danser avec lui.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que tu m'ignores toute la soirée. C'est **toi** qui m'a invitée à ce Bal !

- Tu as raison... je suis désolé. T'étais tellement belle... j'ai perdu mes moyens.

- C'est ça, rattrape toi.

- C'est la vérité. Je te demande pardon.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et souffla sa frustration. Puis elle tendit la main vers lui.

- Fais-moi danser, ordonna-t-elle.

Il déglutit. Un refus serait dangereux pour lui. Il prit sa main et l'attrapa par la taille. Teito fit de son mieux pour se rappeller des pas que lui avait apprit soeur Rosalie. A son grand soulagement, tout allait bien. Il faut dire qu'il avait une excellente partenaire. Kira corrigeait tout ses faux pas avant qu'il ne les fasse. Ils dansèrent ainsi en silence pendant un moment. Puis Kira demanda :

- Ta femme ?

Il rougit fortement en se rappellant ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère.

- Heu... pardon. C'est sortit tout seul.

Kira sourit, amusée de le voir aussi embarrassé. Elle se rapprocha de Teito, se collant presque à lui.

- Si tu veux qu'un jour ce soit le cas, ne me laisse plus jamais en plan comme ça. Idiot.

- O... ok.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Teito, fermant les yeux et se laissant aller contre lui. Teito retournait dans tout les sens la phrase qu'elle venait de dire. "Si tu veux qu'un jour ce soit le cas". Elle était en train de dire qu'elle envisageait pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie avec lui ? Devenir un jour sa femme ? "Je dois rêver là". Il observait la jeune fille dans ses bras. Etait-ce possible ? Avait-il le droit de se lier avec cet être parfait ?

- Kira...

Soudain tout devint noir. Les gens crièrent de surprise. Une panne ? Non. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Brusquement Teito sentit qu'on arrachait Kira de ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fut vite étouffé.

- Kira ?

Il ne voyait rien mais il tendit les bras devant lui, tentant de la retrouver dans le noir. Tout a coup quelqu'un derrière Teito lui fit une clé de bras, l'immobilisant. Il se débatit sans réussir à se libérer. La personne était plus grande et plus forte que lui. Sachant qu'il ne risquait rien dans le noir, il utilisa le pouvoir de l'oeil de Michael. Il entendit son agresseur pousser un cri de douleur avant de le lacher. C'était un homme. Et il avait déjà entendu sa voix. "Hyuuga !" Alors Ayanami avait lancé une attaque en profitant de l'agitation du Bal pour le capturer. Soudain les lumières se rallumèrent. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Hyuuga. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de l'attaque à part lui. Heureusement ils avaient échoué. Soudain il se pétrifia. "Kira". Il se retourna, la cherchant de tout les côtés.

- Kira ? Appela-t-il angoissé.

C'est alors qui remarqua au sol une unique rose rouge. Il se baissa pour la ramasser. C'était bien l'une des rose que Kira portait dans ses cheveux. Elle avait disparu. Ils l'avaient prise.

- KIRA ! hurla-t-il de désespoir.


	29. Anri

Chapitre 29 : Anri

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Cependant la marché du 1er district était déjà en effervescence. Un jeune homme se démarquait parmi la foule. Il était enveloppé dans une cape noire, son capuchon cachant son visage aux yeux de tous. Il portait une épée au côté gauche, ce qui lui valut plusieurs regards curieux. Mais ce n'était pas son accoutrement qui le distinguait le plus des personnes évoluant dans le marché. C'était plutôt son identité. Son nom : Anri Barsburg. Prince héritier du trône de l'Empire. Il savait que la veille avait eu lieu le Bal du Printemps à l'église du 7e district. Il aurait voulu y assister mais les conseillers de son père l'en avaient empéché. Ils étaient sans cesse sur son dos, surtout depuis que son père était tombé gravement malade. Maintenant qu'Anri avait plus de 16 ans, il était apte à gouverner. Ainsi, chaque jour on le préparait à sa future tache et il lui était presque impossible de sortir du palais impérial. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était son anniversaire, il avait 18 ans. Mais plus important, c'était surtout celui de sa soeur jumelle : Ouka. Tous les ans il s'échappait du palais pour aller lui acheter un cadeau. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de les lui offrir. En effet, sa soeur avait disparu le jour de leur naissance. Etant née la première, Ouka était la véritable héritière du trône de Barsburg. C'est pourquoi elle était recherchée à travers tout le pays même 18 ans après sa disparition. Anri veillait à ce que les recherches ne soient pas abandonnées. Il voulait à tout prix la retrouver. Car Anri se sentait infiniment seul. Son père n'avait jamais eu le temps de prendre soin de lui. A vrai dire, il l'ignorait depuis sa naissance. Il avait été profondément blessé par la mort de sa femme, morte en couche. Anri savait que son père lui en voulait pour cela. C'était comme si en venant au monde, il avait pris la vie de sa mère. Anri avait appris à vivre sans son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans sa soeur. Il le sentait, le vide en lui que causait son absence. Sa jumelle était comme une partie de son âme. Une partie manquante.

Il regardait les étalages, cherchant un cadeau qui ferait l'affaire. Il s'arrêta devant un marchand de bracelets. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, tous aussi beaux les uns que les autres. Il en prit un, le faisant bouger entre ses doigts. C'était un bracelet argenté. Deux étoiles identiques y étaient suspendues. Elle étaient rouges, et en les bougeant à la lumière du soleil, elles avaient l'air incandescentes. Il sourit, sachant qu'il avait trouvé le cadeau qu'il cherchait. Soudain une autre personne encapuchonnée attira son attention. Etait-ce un espion du palais ? Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser en paix au moins aujourd'hui ? La personne s'avançait vers lui. Tout à coup, elle fut bousculée par un homme imposant, la propulsant droit dans les bras d'Anri.

- Hé ! Cria-t-il à la brute. Tu peux pas faire attention ?

- Un problème gamin ?

Anri dégaina son épée, menaçant l'homme qui s'approchait en faisant craquer les jointures de ses poings.

- Mon problème c'est toi. Maintenant excuse-toi et dégage !

L'homme n'eut d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il lui disait. Quand il fut partit, Anri rangaina son épée et reporta son attention sur la personne encapuchonnée.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Je vous remercie.

C'était une jeune fille. Dans sa chutte son capuchon était légèrement retombé en arrière, révélant son visage. Elle était blonde comme les blés, ses longs cheveux maladroitement noués en deux tresses. Mais ce qui choqua Anri fut le large bandeau qu'elle portait sur les yeux. Elle était aveugle. Ce n'était donc pas un espion. Elle portait des vêtements simples mais ils étaient noirs de suie et brûlés par endroits.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Elle rabatit aussitôt son capuchon sur son visage et resserra les pans de sa cape pour cacher ses vêtements.

- N'ayez pas peur, la rassura-t-il. Je ne vous veux pas de mal.

- Je... c'est que...

- Allons, je peux peut-être vous aider. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvée dans cet état ?

- Il y a peu... j'ai réchappé à un incendie.

- Un incendie ? Vous voulez dire l'incendie de la mansion des Grant ?

- Oui. Je travaillais pour leur famille.

- Mais je croyais que... personne n'en avait réchappé.

- A part moi, c'est le cas. Même mes parents sont morts dans les flammes.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle sourit tristement, se remémorant l'incident.

- Votre vue... commença-t-il. Ah, excusez-moi. Je me mèle de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

- Je l'ai perdue lors de l'incident. Une poutre fragilisée par le feu est tombée du plafon, me percutant au visage. Quand j'ai tenté d'ouvrir les yeux... tout était devenu noir.

- C'est un miracle d'avoir réussit à vous en sortir.

- Oui... depuis je cherche mon chemin jusqu'à la caserne impériale. Mon frère est soldat là-bas. Il est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

- Je vais peut-être pouvoir vous aider.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, attendez juste un moment.

Il se retourna vers le marchand, lui payant les deux pièces d'argent pour le bracelet.

- Un cadeau ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Pour ma soeur jumelle. C'est son anniversaire.

- Dans ce cas c'est aussi le votre. Joyeux anniversaire.

- Merci. Mais il serait plus joyeux si ma soeur était là.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Elle a disparu le jour de notre naissance. Je ne l'ai jamais vue.

- Oh... je suis désolée. Mais je suis sûre que lorsque vous la retrouverez elle sera heureuse de savoir que vous lui achetez un cadeau tous les ans pour son anniversaire.

- Vous croyez ? J'avoue que je ne suis pas très doué pour choisir les cadeaux. Surtout si c'est pour une fille. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de celui-ci ?

Il se rendit compte de la stupidité de sa question une fois qu'il l'eu prononcée. "Elle ne peut pas voir le bracelet idiot !"

- Pardonnez-moi. Je...

La jeune fille tendit la main en souriant. Il déposa le bracelet dans sa paume et elle le parcoura de ses doigts fins.

- Deux étoiles jumelles, dit-elle. Je pense que vous ne pouviez pas trouver de meilleur cadeau.

Elle lui rendit le bracelet qu'il observa encore quelques secondes.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète de son silence soudain.

- J'ai peur que ma soeur ne réapparaisse jamais. Ou pire quelle soit...

- Je suis sûre qu'elle vit quelque part. Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir.

- Je crois que ce qui m'angoisse le plus... c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Qu'elle me rejette.

"Comme mon père"

Soudain, la jeune fille leva les mains vers lui, les posant sur ses joues. Elle passa ses doigts sur les contours de son visage puis s'arrêta au niveau de son cou. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas comment un garçon au visage si doux peut être rejeté par quiconque. Vous n'avez rien a vous reprocher.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille... elle venait de prononcer la phrase qu'il attendait depuis toujours mais que personne n'avait prononcé pour le rassurer. Lui qui avait aussi finit par s'en vouloir pour le décès de sa mère. Qui avait toujours souffert du rejet de son père sans l'avouer. Elle venait de balayer tous ses doutes.

-...nom, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle perplexe.

- Donne-moi ton nom.

- Je... Je m'appelle Raine.

- Raine... dit-il en souriant.

Il lui prit la main droite et, y déposant un baiser, il dit :

- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Raine. Je suis Anri.

- Moi de même, dit-elle timidement le rouge aux joues devant son soudain changement de comportement.

- Venez. Je vous emmène voir un médecin.

- Oh ! Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais bien.

- Je refuse de vous laisser dans cet état, seule dans la rue. Venez, vous pourrez ensuite voir votre frère.

- C'est gentil de votre part. Merci Anri-san, dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit à son tour, passant son bras dans le sien pour la guider. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du palais, les deux gardes abaissèrent leurs lances. Ils les menacèrent en plaçant la pointe de leurs armes sous le menton des nouveaux arrivants.

- Halte ! Ne faites pas un pas de plus, dit l'un d'eux.

- Veuillez décliner votre identité, demanda le deuxième.

Raine paniqua légèrement, se demandant ce qui se passait. Elle se plaça derrière Anri, s'agrippant à sa cape. Celui-ci en voulait aux gardes pour lui avoir fait peur. Il abaissa son capuchon révélant ses yeux de braise et sa chevelure noire de jaie. Seule une mèche blanche recouvrait son front. Quand ils le virent les soldats jetèrent leur armes au sol, se prosternant humblement.

- Pardonnez-nous Anri-sama ! Dirent-ils en coeur.

- Ainsi donc, c'est comme ça que vous accueillez les visiteurs ? Je vous prierais à l'avenir d'être un peu moins menaçants. Nul besoin de mettre un couteau sous la gorge de tous ceux qui s'approchent d'un peu trop près de ces grilles.

- ça ne se reproduira plus, lui assurèrent-ils.

- Relevez-vous.

Ils firent ce qu'il leur avait demandé, récupérant leurs lances et se replaçant à leur poste. Anri prit la main de Raine pour la rassurer et il baissa doucement son capuchon.

- Maintenant regardez bien cette jeune fille. Elle est la bienvenue ici et vous la laisserez donc passer quelle que soit l'heure. Je vous conseille pour votre propre bien d'être courtois avec elle. Vous avez compris ?

- Oui Anri-sama !

Satisfait, il emmena Raine à l'intérieur.

- Anri-san... vous êtes sûr que c'est bon ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Elle avait été étonnée de se rendre compte qu'il semblait appartenir à la haute société. Il poussa un soupir amusé. "C'est toi qui ne sais pas qui je suis"

- Ne t'inquiète pas Raine. Avec moi à tes côtés, tu ne risques plus rien.

Elle rougit légèrement. Il la tutoyait comme une égale.

- Vous êtes trop gentil Anri-san.

Il rit. Ça lui faisait du bien de discuter ainsi avec une personne de son âge, il avait peu d'amis au chateau. En fait, il n'en avait qu'un véritable. Et il appréciait aussi le fait que Raine ne sache pas qui il était. Ils pouvaient donc parler d'égal à égal. Il l'installa dans son salon privé et demanda à ce qu'on fasse venir le médecin royal. Quand il arriva, il fut surprit de voir le prince assis aux côté d'une jeune fille vêtue de guenilles.

- Elle a perdu la vue dans un incendie, expliqua Anri.

Le médecin retira délicatement le bandeau qui recouvrait les yeux de Raine. Le coeur d'Anri se serra en voyant les horribles cicatrices de brulures que cachait le tissu. Elle avait dû souffir le martyr pendant des jours. Le médecin posa ses mains sur les paupières de Raine et libéra son zaiphon de soin. Quand il retira ses mains, les cicatrices avaient disparu. Anri soupira de soulagement. Il n'aurait pas supporté de savoir Raine dans cet état plus longtemps.

- Je suis désolé Anri-sama, dit le médecin, mais je ne peux pas lui rendre la vue.

- Je vous remercie, assura Raine en passant ses doigts sur ses paupières. C'est déjà beaucoup.

Le médecin s'inclina devant Anri et prit congé. Le prince prit la main de Raine, déçu. Il aurait voulu voir la couleur de ses yeux.

- Je trouverai quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner. Je te le promet.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça...

- Raine. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Elle sourit doucement pour le remercier et Anri lui demanda des informations sur son frère. Soudain la porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas, faisant sursauter Raine qui s'agrippa au bras d'Anri.

- Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachiez !

- Aïe... marmonna Anri.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une femme d'âge mûr, les mains sur les hanches et le regard sévère. Elle portait l'uniforme des servantes du palais, ses cheveux chatains attachés en chignon dont quelques mèches blanches s'échappaient. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs.

- Comment avez-vous osé partir sans m'avertir ? A cause de vous j'ai passé une horrible matinée ! Le chambellan n'a pas arrêté de me harceler !

- Ah ! Je savais qu'il en pinçait pour toi !

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je vais finir par perdre ma place si vous n'arrêtez pas vos petites escapades.

- Mais Noëlle, tu sais bien qu'aujourd'hui j'étais obligé de sortir du palais.

Elle soupira de fatigue. Puis refermant la porte, elle s'approcha d'eux.

- Evidemment que je le sais. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui vous ai mis au monde. Vous et votre soeur.

En effet, Noëlle s'était occupée de l'accouchement de l'impératrice. Elle était pour Anri ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère.

- Mais je n'approuve pas vos échappées avec le jeune maître Eruan. C'est un coureur de jupons et il finira par vous attirer des ennuis !

- Eruan est comme ça, on y peut rien. Au moins avec lui je m'amuse.

- Vous avez d'autres responsabilités plus importantes ! Vous êtes...

- Noëlle ! La coupa Anri.

Elle se tu quand elle croisa son regard. Il lui fit signe discrètement de ne rien dire devant la jeune fille assise près de lui. Noëlle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de Raine.

- Je te présente Raine, dit Anri. Occupe-toi d'elle s'il te plait.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de... commença Raine.

- Allons mon enfant, dit Noëlle en prenant doucement une de ses mains. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi.

- N'aie pas peur Raine, la rassura Anri. Pendant que Noëlle s'occupe de toi, je vais aller chercher ton frère.

- Suivez-moi mademoiselle.

Noëlle entraina Raine avec elle. Avant de sortir la jeune fille se retourna vers Anri et dit en souriant :

- Merci Anri-san.

Il la regarda partir avec Noëlle qui s'indignait sur l'état des vêtements de Raine. Puis il se leva pour rejoindre la caserne.

oOo

Kira avait la tête lourde. Elle était allongée sur un sol dur. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je dansais avec Teito et..."

- Teito ? Appela-t-elle.

Elle se redressa lentement. Il faisait un peu sombre mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans une cellule.

- Bien dormi ?

Kira sursauta. Ayanami apparu devant les bareaux.

- Espèce de lâche ! Vous avez profité du Bal pour...

- Je suis ravi de voir que vous semblez être en pleine forme.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Est-ce que vous l'avez toujours ?

- Mais... ! Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Dans votre main droite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma main droite ?

- Alors vous ne savez pas. Il est toujours en sommeil... C'est bon à savoir.

- Vous commencez à me gonffler à force de parler par énigmes !

Elle fit un mouvement de la main pour envoyer une vague de zaiphon sur les barreaux espérant l'atteindre à travers. Mais son zaiphon fut absorbé par une sorte de champ de force.

- Inutile. Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas confié son pouvoir.

- Vous parlez de mon pendentif ?

- Non. Celui-là je l'ai déjà.

Il sortit de sa poche le pendentif à pierre rouge de Kira.

- Salaud ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ?

- Je veux le pouvoir de l'oeil de Raphaël.

- Je n'ai pas cet oeil.

- Bein sûr que vous l'avez... Ouka-sama.

- Comment vous m'avez appellée ?

- Votre vrai nom. Ouka Barsburg. Vous êtes la fille de l'Empereur de Barsburg. Et qui plus est, vous êtes aussi l'héritière de cet Empire. C'est pourquoi on vous a confié à votre naissance le trésor de la famille impériale : l'oeil de Raphaël.

- Vous délirez. Je n'ai pas cet oeil.

- Comme je l'ai dit, il est en sommeil.

- Je ne fais pas partie de la famille impériale !

- Dans ce cas à quelle famille appartenez-vous ?

Kira resta muette.

- Vous ne savez pas. C'est donc que vous avez conscience que vous avez été kidnappée.

- On ne m'a pas abandonnée ?

- Comment peut-on abandonner l'héritière de l'Empire ? Cependant votre disparition est toujours restée un mystère car aucune rançon n'a jamais été demandée. Et seules quelques rares personnes savaient que vous aviez l'oeil. Depuis le temps, l'empereur n'a plus d'espoir de vous retrouver. Cependant votre frère vous cherche encore à l'heure actuelle.

- Mon frère... ?

- Son altesse Anri, votre frère jumeau.

- Tout ça... n'a aucun sens. Faites-moi sortir de là et rendez-moi mon pendentif.

- Désolé. Mais tant que vous ne m'aurez pas confié le pouvoir de l'oeil, vous resterez ici.

- Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir !

- Je ferai en sorte que l'oeil s'éveille. Même si pour cela... je dois employer la manière forte.

Kira frémit de rage. Elle allait l'insulter quand Katsuragi fit son apparition.

- Ayanami-san, Anri-sama souhaite vous voir.

Ayanami acquiesça.

- Restez sage, dit-il a Kira avant de partir.

- Enfoiré !

Ayanami emprunta une porte dérobée qui menait directement à son bureau. Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, Kira entendit la voix d'un jeune homme.

- Hé ! cria-t-elle. Vous m'entendez ? Hé ! Sortez-moi de là !

A l'intérieur du bureau, Anri demanda à Ayanami des renseignements sur Mikage.

- Je suis désolé votre altesse, mais il n'est plus ici.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ce jeune soldat a déserté l'armée impériale.

- Déserté ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il est actuellement recherché.

Anri observa Ayanami quelques secondes. Il cherchait à savoir s'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose.

- Bien, dit finalement Anri. Dès que vous l'aurez retrouvé, faites-le moi savoir. Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui soit fait de mal.

- A vos ordres.

Anri se retourna pour partir. Soudain il se figea. Il avait cru entendre quelqu'un crier. Il se retourna vers la porte qu'avait utilisé Ayanami. Il tendit l'oreille mais aucun son ne lui parvint.

- Un problème votre altesse ?

- … non.

Après un dernier regard vers la porte, il sortit du bureau. Ayanami se demandait pourquoi le prince était venu lui poser des question sur l'ami de Teito Klein. Jusque là, il avait réussit à le tenir loin de ses plans. Si Anri savait qu'il retenait sa soeur, qu'il cherchait depuis des années, dans une cellule pour lui arracher le pouvoir de l'oeil de Raphaël, s'en serait finit de lui. "Si jamais il intervient dans mes plans, je devrais me débarasser de lui." Repoussant ces interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, il rouvrit la porte laissant se faire entendre la voix de Kira qui s'éteignit de nouveau dès lors que la porte fut fermée.


	30. Infiltration

Chapitre 30 : Infiltration

Tout était sombre aux abords du palais. La nuit sans lune aidait les quelques silhouettes qui se détachaient de la pénombre à passer inaperçut. Arrivés non loin des grilles, elles s'immobilisèrent.

- Il n'y a que deux gardes, murmura l'une d'elle.

- Ouais, mais va falloir bien s'y prendre, dit une deuxième. S'ils donnent l'alarme on est foutu.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un devrait faire l'appat.

- Ah oui ? Ben je t'en prie, après toi.

- Quoi, moi ?

- Ce serait bien pour une fois. Tu fais jamais rien.

- Parle pour toi !

- Vous allez la fermer ?

Le son de deux coup de poing se firent entendre.

- Kenta... ! pleura Wida.

- ça fait mal, ajouta Kyle en se massant le haut du crâne.

- C'est vous qui allez nous faire repérer à force de discuter !

Kenta parlait à voix basse mais on pouvait parfaitement sentir sa colère.

- Je savais qu'on aurait pas dû venir tous ! Continua-t-il. 3 ou 4 personnes ça passe, mais 10...

Sayu lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main pour le faire taire. Elle avait prit l'apparence de Yuko.

- Reste silencieux toi aussi, lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Cela le fit rougir puis soudain, elle le relacha, et abaissant son capuchon elle sortit de leur cachette.

- Hé ! Sayu ! Essaya-t-il de la retenir.

Mais elle était déjà arrivée près des gardes.

- Halte !

Elle tomba au sol, à genoux devant eux. Elle respirait difficilement.

- Aidez-moi... je vous en prie... !

Ils la regardèrent suspicieusement. Le prince leur avait bien dit de ne pas menacer tous ceux qui passeraient près du portail. De plus cette jeune fille blonde leur faisait penser à celle que le prince leur avait présenté. Est-ce que c'était elle ? Il n'arrivaient pas à distinguer son visage dans la pénombre. Avant de se jeter sur elle, ils décidèrent d'en savoir un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda l'un d'eux. Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis poursuivie par des bandits... aidez-moi... ! S'ils me trouvent ils me tueront. Ils m'ont blessée à la jambe.

Pour prouver ses dires, Sayu releva un pan de sa tunique, révélant ses longues jambes fuselées. Les gardes déglutirent, s'approchant d'elle pour mieux voir la dite blessure. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire ouf que les mains de Sayu se refermèrent sur leurs gorges. Il suffit d'une pression pour qu'ils s'écroulent au sol sans un bruit.

- Tu les as tués ? Demanda Liam en acourant près d'elle avec les autres.

- Bien sûr que non. Ils vont seulement dormir quelques heures.

- Tu pouvais pas trouver une autre méthode ? S'énerva Kenta.

Il n'avait pas apprécié le fait qu'elle leur révèle ses jambes, surtout sous sa forme de Yuko. Sayu l'avait bien compris et cela la fit sourire.

- T'en fais pas, ils ne se souviendront de rien quand ils se réveilleront.

- C'est pas le problème.

- En tout cas ça m'a fait bizarre de te voir sous cette forme Sayu, dit Wida. Pas étonnant que ces gardes se soient fait avoir. Difficile de résister.

Il eut droit à un regard tueur de la part de Kenta, ce qui le fit se recroqueviller sur lui-même en souriant nerveusement.

- D'accord, je ne le referai plus ! Déclara Sayu en posant une main sur le bras de Kenta pour le calmer. Maintenant aidez-moi à les remettre à leur poste. Si quelqu'un regarde par une fenêtre du château, ça aura l'air moins suspicieux que de les voir alongés au sol au milieu de la rue.

Ils assirent les gardent de chaque côté du portail, calant leur lance à la verticale. Puis ils se faufilèrent discrètement à l'interieur. En face d'eux se trouvait l'entrée du palais royal, et sur leur droite, celle de la caserne. Guidés par Teito, Mikage et Aria, ils entrèrent dans la caserne. Tout était calme. Aucun garde à l'horizon. Ils traversèrent précautionneusement les couloirs s'arrêtant à chaque tournant pour s'assurer que la voie était libre. Ils faillirent par deux fois se retrouver nez à nez avec une patrouille. Heureusement que les trois anciens soldats connaissaient parfaitement les lieux. Ils savaient que Kira devait être retenue prisonnière dans les cachots. Le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi parfaitement conscients du nombre impressionant de cellules qu'ils devraient fouiller. Le faire sans être repérés relèverait du miracle. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, les deux couloirs menant à deux parties des cachots.

- On va se séparer, murmura Mikage.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Hakuren.

- On a pas le choix, mieux vaut couvrir un maximum de terrain. Il faut qu'on se dépèche ou on risque de se faire avoir. Teito, Sayu, Kenta, Liam et Wida vous prenez à gauche. Les autres vous me suivez.

Ils acquiescèrent. Mikage retint Teito par le bras avant qu'il ne s'en aille de son côté.

- Fait attention. Kira n'est pas la seule qu'Ayanami voulait enlever hier.

- Je sais. T'en fais pas, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Je connais les cachots comme ma poche.

"M'oblige pas à venir te délivrer une deuxième fois"

Ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, avançant à pas de loup. Mikage tenait la main de Kana, prêt à la défendre au moindre danger. Il vérifièrent les cellules en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller les prisonniers. Si l'un d'eux se mettait à les supplier pour le faire sortir, ils seraient vraiment dans le pétrin. Mikage savait qu'aucun garde ne surveillait les cellules. Le champ de force qui entourait les barreaux suffisait à lui seul pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Cependant il craignait que la cellule de Kira soit gardée. Vu la façon dont Ayanami l'avait questionné sur elle, il ne doutait pas qu'elle était sa prisonnière la plus importante. Ils devaient faire au plus vite.

- Tu n'arriverais pas à sentir la présence de Kira ? Demanda-t-il à Kana.

- J'ai essayé. Mais rien. Il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de la localiser.

- ça doit être le champ de force. Il est plutôt puissant.

- Mais ça fait un moment que... je sens... Elle souffre, dit-elle en portant une main à son pendentif. Il doit la torturer... Ce sentiment ne m'a pas quitté de toute la journée. J'ai peur de la retrouver dans le même état que Sayu.

- ça va aller, dit-il en rafermissant sa prise sur sa main. Souviens-toi, il a demandé à ce qu'elle soit capturée sans la blesser.

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? C'est affreux, j'ai l'impression que mon coeur est serré comme dans un étau. Ça empire d'heure en heure.

Soudain elle eu le souffle coupé. C'était comme si elle avait reçut un coup de poignard en plein coeur. Elle s'effondra avec un petit cri, lachant la main de Mikage.

- Kana ! S'écria-t-il.

La douleur était si insuportable qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses mains étaient crispée contre sa poitrine. "Bon sang Kira ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de te faire ?" Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait plus avancer, Mikage la prit dans ses bras. Ils devaient bouger. Mais ils n'eurent pas fait deux pas qu'une patrouille leur tomba dessus.

- Ne bougez plus ! Leur ordonna l'un des soldats.

Ils firent immédiatement demi-tour pour leur échapper. Les attaques fusaient, les frolant de peu. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de sortir du couloir, une deuxième patrouille leur bloqua le passage. Ils étaient coincés. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, ils s'engagèrent dans une bataille acharnée. Avec Kana qui était incapable de se battre et Mikage qui pouvait difficilement se défendre, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux soldats pour les maitriser. Ils les enfermèrent dans une cellule où ils furent dépités d'y retrouver l'autre moitié de la bande. Une fois les soldats partis, Teito dit ironiquement :

- C'est gentil de venir nous rendre visite.

- Je t'avais dit d'éviter de te faire capturer ! S'énerva Mikage.

- Oui, ben j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. Ma main s'est mise à me brûler, dit-il en serrant le poing droit qui était toujours douloureux. C'est parce que j'ai utilisé l'oeil hier soir pour ne pas me faire capturer. Finalement...

- J'aurais pu me charger des soldats, dit Sayu assise contre le mur, si ces salauds ne m'avaient pas eu en traitre par derrière.

Elle se tenait l'épaule gauche, soignant difficilement sa blessure qui était plutôt profonde. Kenta était agenouillé près d'elle. Il s'en voulait de ne rien avoir pu faire. Si l'attaque avait été portée un peu plus bas, elle aurait atteint le coeur de la jeune fille. Lui qui avait juré de la protéger. Voyant qu'il était dans ses idées sombres, Sayu lui tapota le front de sa main libre et elle le rassura d'un sourire. Quand elle eut finit de se soigner, il insista pour l'examiner.

- Et Kana ? Demanda Sayu.

- Elle s'est effondrée d'un coup, répondit Mikage en déposant la jeune fille au sol la gardant contre son torse.

- On doit vite aller secourir Kira, dit Kana en suppliant Mikage du regard. La douleur commence à partir mais... je ne veux plus ressentir ça.

- Je comprend, dit-il, mais comment on va faire ? On ne peut pas sortir de cette cellule.

Sayu se releva, étirant ses bras. Puis faisant cogner ses poings l'un contre l'autre, elle déclara en s'avançant vers les barreaux :

- Il suffit de déformer ces barreaux !

- Non attends Sayu...! essaya de la prévenir Teito.

Trop tard. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de toucher les barreaux qu'une puissante décharge électrique la propulsa en arrière, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Kenta la rattrapa avant qu'elle n'aille se cogner contre le mur du fond.

- Bon sang...! ça fait mal ! Se plaignit-elle en crispant son visage sous la douleur.

- Idiote ! La réprimanda Kenta. Te précipite pas comme ça !

- Il y a un champ de force qui protège la cellule, expliqua Mikage. Le zaiphon est aussi inutile.

- Et pourtant on doit se grouiller de sortir d'ici, dit Hakuren. Ayanami va finir par se montrer. Et alors tout sera finit.

- Hein ? S'étonna Kyle.

- Réfléchit. En nous capturant tous, il a non seulement réussit à se procurer l'oeil de Michael mais aussi les quatres pendentifs et leur gardiennes.

- C'est pour ça que Lise et les évêques ne voulaient pas qu'on vienne ici, dit Aria. On va passer un sale quart d'heure une fois rentrés.

- Si on arrive à rentrer, précisa Liam. Je ne vois pas comment sortir de cette cellule. Il y a bien une bouche d'aération mais aucun de nous ne peut passer à l'intérieur.

Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers la petite ouverture près du plafond. En effet aucune chance que l'un d'eux s'échappe par là.

- Moi je peux passer, dit subitement Sayu.

Ils détournèrent tous le regard vers elle.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! S'exclama Kenta. Tu viens à peine de te faire électrocuter !

- Et alors ? Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est avancer jusqu'à trouver une deuxième issue.

Elle se releva lentement, enleva sa cape et repris sa forme initiale. Le changement avait comme redoublé la douleur et elle vacilla. Kenta la retint, inquiet.

- Ouch ! C'est vrai que dans un petit corps on ressent plus intensément les choses.

- Je suis pas d'accord pour que tu y ailles, la prévint Kenta en rafermissant sa prise sur sa taille.

- Ecoute Kenta, comme l'a dit Hakuren, si je n'y vais pas ce sera finit.

"Essaye de comprendre, pensa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te voir te faire torturer sous mes yeux. C'est ce qui se passera pour chacun d'entre nous si on ne file pas avant qu'Ayanami n'arrive."

- Aide-moi à grimper là-haut, dit-elle simplement.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas à bouger, elle soupira et demanda de l'aide à Wida. Quand Kenta le vit poser les mains sur les hanches de Sayu pour la soulever, il vit rouge et l'écarta d'elle brutalement. Son regard en disait long : "ne la touche pas !". ça faisait deux fois dans la soirée que Wida avait droit à ce regard tueur. "Pitié Sayu fait quelque chose !"

- Si ça ne te plait pas, alors aide-moi ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

Kenta lui lança un regard outré. "Elle l'a fait exprès !" Elle affronta son regard, les poings sur les hanches. Elle aussi pouvait se montrer bornée. Il soupira, vaincu, et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur son épaule. Elle retira la plaque de fer qui bouchait l'entrée et grimpa. Elle était tellement fine qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à passer. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, Kenta la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui un sourcil levé.

- Fais attention. Et dépèche toi.

Sayu sourit doucement et posant une main sur l'épaule de Kenta, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je reviens vite, dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Sans attendre elle disparut dans le conduit, laissant Kenta penaud. Ils entendaient le bruit des mouvements de Sayu qui s'émenuisaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait, pour finalement disparaitre.

- Sayu ? Appela-t-il en se rapprochant du trou.

Pas de réponse. "Elle devrait pourtant m'entendre." Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre et il entendit distinctement la jeune fille pousser un cri.

- Sayu ! Hé ! Tu m'entends ? Répond-moi ! Sayu !

- Oui, oui. Je t'ai entendu Kenta.

Il se retourna vivement. Elle se tenait devant la cellule, se massant le bas du dos.

- Bon sang, mais répond quand je t'appelle !

- Désolée. Une plaque à cédé sous mon poid et je suis tombée. Heureusement que j'ai attérit dans le couloir d'à côté.

- Tu t'es blessée ?

- Non, ça va. Comment je fais pour éteindre le champ de force ? Demanda-t-elle à Teito.

- Il doit y avoir un cristal bleu sur ta droite. Passe ta main dessus.

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait dit et le cristal s'éteignit. Cependant, rien n'avait indiqué que le champ de force invisible s'était baissé.

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier, dit-elle en soupirant.

Alors qu'elle tendait la main, Kenta passa vivement la sienne à travers les barreaux et lui agrippa le poignet.

- C'est certainement pas à toi de vérifier, dit-il furieux qu'elle se mette encore en danger volontairement. Quitte à être électrocuté je préfère que ce soit moi. JE vais vérifier !

- Tu... tu viens de le faire.

- Hein ?

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'empécher Sayu de le faire elle même revenait à passer son bras à travers les barreaux et donc le champ de force. Il rougit de sa stupidité, serrant les dents.

- T'es vraiment stupide, souffla Liam. Il aurait suffit de lancer une vague de zaiphon sur les barreaux.

- Liam, le prévint son frère, si tu continue à tourner le couteau dans la plaie ça risque d'être ton dernier acte dans cette vie.

Quand il vit le regard de Kenta, Liam alla se cacher derrière Kyle dont la carure était assez imposante pour le faire disparaître complètement.

- ça suffit, dit Sayu. Utiliser le zaiphon aurait alerté les gardes. Je vais vous sortir de là un peu plus discrètement. Mais j'ai besoin de ma main Kenta.

Se rendant compte qu'il la retenait toujours, il lacha sa prise s'excusant faiblement. Elle sourit et se retransforma en Yuko. Puis elle agrippa les barreaux et les écarta comme s'ils étaient faits en guimauve. A ce moment là ils se jurèrent tous de ne jamais mettre Sayu en colère quand elle était en mode Yuko.

- Ben alors ? Dit-elle en voyant leur visages ébahis. Allez ! Dépéchez-vous !

Ils sortirent un par un et continuèrent leur recherche. Cette fois-ci ils restèrent groupés mais accélérèrent le pas. Il n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps avant que quelqu'un se rende compte qu'ils s'étaient échappés. Comme l'avait prévu Mikage, une seule cellule était gardée. Aria endormit les deux gardes en les privant d'air et il s'approchèrent de la cellule. Ils crurent d'abord s'être trompés mais Teito la reconnu au premier coup d'oeil, malgré le fait qu'elle soit recroquevillée dans la pénombre.

- Kira !

Ils abaissèrent le champ de force et Sayu écarta une nouvelle fois les barreaux pour que Teito puisse se glisser à l'intérieur. Son coeur se serra quand il la vit. Sa robe était intacte, elle n'avait ni marque de coups ni de brulure. Mais elle était couverte de sang. Du sang qui suintait encore à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle en avait craché une grande quantité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait... ?

Il souleva la jeune fille inconsciente et la sortit de sa cellule. Quand il la virent les autres retinrent leur respiration.

- Kana, supplia-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Celle-ci posa ses mains sur le front et la poitrine de Kira.

- C'est étrange, elle n'a aucune blessure. Rien. Pas même une blessure interne.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-elle craché tout ce sang ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-elle. Il doit avoir des méthodes... pour torturer sans infliger de blessures.

Elle se souvenait du coup de poignard qu'elle avait ressentit. Et pourtant Kira n'avait aucune blessure.

- On en discutera plus tard, les interrompit Mikage. Sortons de là.

Soudain une alarme retentit. Ils avaient été découverts !

Ils se mirent tous à courir aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Sachant qu'il leur était à présent impossible de sortir par là où ils étaient entrés, Mikage les conduisit par un chemin détourné dont il doutait que les gardes s'attendraient à ce qu'ils l'emprunte. En effet, il menait tout droit au palais. Ils débouchèrent dans le hall où ils se stoppèrent. Ayanami se tenait là, au bas d'un grand escalier de marbre, entouré de ses Black Hawks.

- Hum, se moqua-t-il. Si prévisibles.

Ils se tournèrent vers les portes du hall qui menaient à l'extérieur mais ils furent déçus de les voir fermées, Hyuuga et Konatsu appuyés contre les battants.

- A présent, continua-t-il. Tu vas me rendre ce que tu es venu me voler, Teito Klein.

- Kira ne t'appartient pas !

- Elle appartient à ce palais. Enfin... ce serait plutôt le contraire. Mais peu importe, toi et elle vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. De même que ces jeunes demoiselles.

Les garçons se placèrent instinctivement devant les filles.

- Vous ne les toucherez pas ! S'exclama Mikage. J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire payer ce que vous avez fait à ma famille !

- Les pauvres, tu les aurais vu... Ils hurlaient sans cesse, appelant le même prénom. Qui est Raine ?

Mikage entra dans une fureur noire. Il serrait les poings tellement fort qu'il en saignait. Kana le retint par le bras, craignant qu'il ne se jète tête baissée dans un combat perdu d'avance.

- Il te provoque. Ne te laisse pas avoir, je t'en supplie.

- Je le sais Kana.

- Teito Klein ! S'impatienta Ayanami. Rendez-vous. Avancez-vous et confiez cette jeune fille à Katsuragi.

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

Ayanami tendit le bras dans leur direction. Ils se préparèrent à une attaque de zaiphon mais rien ne vint. Teito avait les sourcils froncés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?" Soudain Kira prit une grande inspiration, comme si elle manquait d'air. Elle se mit à tousser encore et encore, crachant de nouveau du sang. "C'est lui qui fait ça ?" Des larmes commencaient à couler sur le visage de la jeune fille crispé par la douleur. Le sang coula encore, sa toux redoublant.

- Arrêtez ça ! s'écria-t-il horrifié.

- Alors avance.

Teito lui lança un regard meurtrier. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas, Ayanami ressera ses doigts. Un hurlement s'échappa des lèvres de Kira, résonnant dans tout le chateau.

- Non ! cria Teito. Arrêtez, j'ai compris ! Arrêtez !

Ayanami baissa le bras et Kira se calma instantanément. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps contre le torse de Teito. Voyant dans le regard d'Ayanami qu'il était prêt à recommencer, Teito fit un pas en avant. Puis deux.

- Teito ! Essaya de le retenir Aria.

Mais elle savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Kira se faisait torturer sous leurs yeux. Lorsqu'il fut à mi-chemin, Kuroyuri qui avait gardé des cicatrices de brûlures indélébiles causées par le Feu de Kira, fit discrètement apparaître dans son dos une dague de son zaiphon empoisonné. "Les ordres d'Ayanami-sama sont formels. Cette fois-ci je ne te raterai pas." Aussi vite que l'éclair elle lança la dague. Kira sentit aussitôt le danger.

- Non ! s'écria-t-elle passant ses bras autour du cou de Teito.

Alors une lumière vive illumina le hall. Un immense pouvoir s'échappait de la main droite de Kira, l'enveloppant avec Teito dans une sorte de sphère protectrice. La dague empoisonnée disparut en entrant en contact avec la sphère, laquelle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Puis Kira retomba molement dans les bras de Teito, de nouveau inconsciente.

- C'est maintenant qu'il se décide à se réveiller ? S'énerva Ayanami faisant signe à ses acolytes d'aller les capturer eux-même.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Les interrompit une voix pleine d'autorité.

Anri se tenait en haut des escaliers, son épée à la main. Ayanami jura mentalement. "Il choisit mal son moment celui-là !"

- Des intrus altesse, lui répondit-il tout de même.

- Des intrus ? J'ai entendu un hurlement.

Il balaya du regard les personnes présentes dans le hall. Quand leur regards se croisèrent Teito fut surprit de voir que le jeune homme avait des yeux de braise. Mais la surprise atteint aussi Anri quand il aperçut Kira. On aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.

- M... Mère...?

Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre. Les portes du hall venaient d'exploser, propulsant Hyuuga et Konatsu à une bonne dizaine de mètre de leur position initiale. Cinq hawkziles pénétrèrent dans le hall dérapant sur le sol carrelé.

- Montez ! leur hurla Lise aux commandes d'un des engins.

Elle était accompagnée des trois évêques et de Bastien. Ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et les hawkzile ressortirent du hall avant que quiconque ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter. A l'extérieur des dizaines de soldats essayèrent de les abattre en vol avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée. Mais aucun de leurs tirs ne touchèrent leurs cibles.


	31. Ouka Barsburg

Chapitre 31 : Ouka Barsburg

Trois giffles résonnèrent dans l'infirmerie. Lise avait encore la main levée, observant furieusement ses trois élèves dont les joues étaient à présent en feu.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il a faillit se passer ?

Elle était hors d'elle. Les filles savaient qu'il ne servait à rien de s'excuser ou de se justifier. Lise avait parfaitement raison, elles avaient pris un énorme risque en y allant toutes. Cette giffle, elles étaient bien conscientes qu'elles la méritaient.

- Je vous avais interdit d'y aller ! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si on était pas venu vous chercher ? Keigo aurait eut sous la main tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour réveiller le pouvoir du temple et déclancher un carnage !

Lise faisait les cents pas devant elles, n'arrivant pas à contenir sa colère.

- Vous n'avez rien dans la tête, je vous croyais un peu plus responsables que ça ! C'est votre devoir de protéger le temple ! Vous êtes... vous êtes... !

Elle s'était arrêtée devant elles, les pointant d'un doigt accusateur. Elle avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration, frustrée de ne pas trouver les mots appropriés. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle baissa la tête en soupirant d'épuisement. Puis sans prévenir, elle les prit toutes les trois dans ses bras.

- Des idiotes. Vous êtes des idiotes. J'ai eu tellement peur quand j'ai vu que vous étiez parties.

- On est désolées, dit Aria. Mais on devait à tout prix récupérer Kira. Elle...

Lise les relacha, se tournant vers la jeune fille endormie. Teito à son chevet lui tenait la main.

- Ayanami l'a torturée d'une façon étrange, dit Kana en se rapprochant du lit. C'est comme si... il avait une emprise sur elle.

- Il ne l'a pas blessée physiquement ? S'étonna Bastien.

- Non ! C'est ce qui m'a le plus surprit. Elle n'a rien. Je ne peux rien faire pour la soigner. Je ne sais même pas d'où viens le mal. Comment as-t-il fait pour avoir une telle emprise sur elle... ?

- Et il n'a pas utilisé de zaiphon, précisa Sayu.

- Du zaiphon, murmura Aria. Mais oui, c'est ça !

Ils se retournèrent vers elle.

- C'est le zaiphon de Kuroyuri, expliqua-t-elle. Tu l'as dit Kana, Kira en a encore dans le sang. Ce poison qui l'empèche d'utiliser correctement ses pouvoirs du Feu.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas utilisé cette emprise sur Teito, réalisa Kana. Parce qu'il n'était pas infecté.

- ça ne marche que sur Kira. Et Kuroyuri a essayé une nouvelle fois d'infecter Teito.

- Heureusement que Kira l'en a empéché.

- Kira ? S'étonna Lise. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Dans son état il lui était impossible d'utiliser son zaiphon.

- Heu... en fait il s'est passé quelque chose de très étrange, avoua Sayu. Un grand pouvoir est sortit de sa main droite.

- Sa main droite... ? Murmura Lise les yeux écarquillés.

Elle poussa Teito pour se saisir du bras droit de Kira.

- Hé ! Se plaignit-il.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle passa ses doigts sur le dos de la main de Kira.

- Alors c'était bien toi... Kira. Ça se complique.

- Lise ? Demanda Kana.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda fortement Teito. Ce pouvoir...

- Est-ce que tu as besoin de le demander ? Rétorqua Lise. Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir.

En effet, il l'avait ressentit. Kira avait utilisé le pouvoir d'un oeil.

- C'est pas possible ! Il n'y a qu'un seul oeil de Michael !

- Tout comme il n'y qu'un seul oeil de Raphaël. Et c'est elle qui le possède.

- L'oeil de Raphaël ?

Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Mais c'était flou dans sa mémoire. Cela devait remonter à son enfance.

- Alors c'est elle ! S'exclama Bastien. Lise tu le soupsonnais ?

- Oui. J'avais déjà eu la chance de rencontrer l'impératrice. Elles sont identiques.

- Vous avez dit l'oeil de Raphaël ? Les interrompit Kenta. Alors la princesse disparue... ce serait Kira ?

- Tu étais au courant de cette histoire ? S'étonna Bastien.

- Evidement. Pfff ! Mon idiot de père doit encore être en train de la chercher pour me la faire épouser.

- Quoi ? Demanda Liam les sourcils levés.

- Tout le monde connaît cette légende. La disparition de la princesse de Barsburg. Tous les nobles espèrent la retrouver pour pouvoir avoir le privilège d'entrer dans la famille impériale. Vous étiez pas au courant ?

- Excuse-nous de ne pas faire partie de la haute société, s'indigna Wida en l'entendant se moquer de leur ignorance.

- Hum. En tout cas, on comprend maintenant pourquoi Ayanami voulait la récupérer sans la blesser. S'il l'avait fait, il se serait mit la famille impériale à dos.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Teito. Je ne comprend plus rien.

"Est-ce qu'ils sont tous en train d'insinuer que... que Kira..."

- Kira est la fille de l'Empereur de Barsburg, annonça Lise. Son vrai nom est Ouka Barsburg.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non. La preuve est l'oeil de Raphaël dans sa main droite. C'est le trésor de la famille impériale de Barsburg qui est généralement confié à l'héritier du trône.

Soudain, Kira poussa un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'agittait dans son sommeil. Teito se rassit près d'elle. "Elle a l'air de souffrir. Peut-être que c'est un effet secondaire dû à l'utilisation de l'oeil."

- On peut rien faire pour la soulager ? Demanda-t-il à Kana.

- Non. Il n'y a rien à faire. Il faut attendre que ça se calme, mais ensuite...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai peur que... L'utilisation de l'oeil additionné au poison dans son sang ne l'ai rendue plus faible que jamais. Il se pourrait que la prochaine utilisation de l'oeil lui soit fatale.

- Elle en mourrait ?

- Peut-être... Il est aussi hors de question qu'elle utilise de nouveau ses pouvoirs du Feu. De toute façon elle n'a plus son pendentif.

Kira s'agita de nouveau, murmurant des bribes de phrases jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce un mot plus distinctement que les autres :

- Idiot.

- Ah ! S'exclama Mikage. Elle rêve de Teito.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Sayu.

- Et oui ! Pour Kira Teito=Idiot.

- Mikage ferme-la ! S'énerva l'intéressé, même s'il savait pertinament que son ami avait parfaitement raison...

Mikage avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère, sachant que son ami devait être en plein désarois.

- Bien, dit Lise, maintenant allez tous vous coucher. La nuit a été longue, vous avez besoin de repos. Ça vaut aussi pour toi Teito. Je ne veux rien entendre !

Elle l'avait interrompu avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de protester pour rester auprès de Kira. Puis elle les mit tous littéralement à la porte, assurant qu'elle veillerait elle-même sur son élève. Nayant pas d'autre choix, Teito se résigna à suivre les autres jusqu'à leurs chambres. Il ne dormit cependant pas du reste de la nuit.

Quand le soleil se leva, il sortit de la chambre. Il ne s'était pas changé, portant toujours des traces de sang de Kira sur sa tunique. Mais c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il voulait la voir. Lui parler. La toucher. S'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il fut surprit de voir que la pièce était vide. Il repartit immédiatement, se mettant à chercher Kira partout dans l'église. "Cette fichu Lise ! Elle n'aurait pas dû la laisser sortir. C'est comme ça qu'elle prend soin de ses élèves ?". Il retrouva enfin Kira assise sur le bord de la fontaine. Elle lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas vers Kira qu'elle lui dit fermement :

- N'avance pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Lentement elle leva la main droite.

- Tu dois le savoir, dit-elle. Savoir qui je suis.

- Je...

- C'est finit.

"Hein ?"

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui est finit ?

- Tout. Nous.

Son coeur manqua un battement. Pétrifié, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se convaincre que ce qu'elle venait de dire était une hallucination.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Maintenant je sais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas te supporter au début. C'était dans mes gènes.

- Comme tu l'as dit... c'était au début. Kira tu m'as dit que tu...

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit !

"Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Kira. Je t'en supplie, ne retire pas ces mots."

- Mais tout est différent maintenant, continua-t-elle.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Depuis que l'oeil s'est réveillé... je... je me sens cent fois plus repoussée par ta présence.

Elle n'aurait pas pu dire pire que ça. Pour Teito, c'était sa plus grande peur : le sentiment de malaise qu'il provoquait sur Kira. Il avait toujours redouté que ce sentiment lui arrache la fille qu'il aimait. Pourtant lui se sentait plus que jamais attiré par elle. Il fit un pas vers elle.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'approcher !

- Alors dis-le moi en me regardant dans les yeux Kira. Dis-moi que tu ne m'aimes pas.

Kira se raidit. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Quand elle vit l'état dans lequel il était, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Son regard passa des taches de sang sur sa tunique aux cernes sous ses yeux. Elle baissa de nouveau la tête, ses cheveux cachant son visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement. Laisse tomber tout simplement.

Sans prévenir, elle se leva et parti, marchant d'un pas rapide.

"C'est toi qui ne veux pas comprendre, pensa Teito. Je ne peux pas laisser tomber."

oOo

Anri était debout dans son salon. Il observait le tableau suspendu au-dessus de son bureau. Une jeune femme y était peinte, assise aux côtés de l'Empereur qui se tenait debout près d'elle, une main sur son épaule. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de bonheur, son visage encadré par de longs cheveux blancs. "Mère". La jeune fille de la veille lui ressemblait vraiment comme deux gouttes d'eau. Qui était-elle ? Pouvait-il espérer que cette jeune fille fut sa soeur ? Il n'avait pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux. Etaient-ils aussi rouges que les siens ? Il avait posé des question à Ayanami mais celui-ci avait répondu qu'il ne savait rien sur ces intrus. Malgré tout, quelque chose troublait Anri. Pourquoi la jeune fille était-elle couverte de sang ? Tout n'était pas clair.

Un rire le sortit de ses idées sombres. Il se tourna vers la porte fenêtre qui menait au jardin. De là il pouvait appercevoir Raine, discutant joyeusement avec Noëlle. Celle-ci ne cessait de lui raconter tous les potins de la cour, se moquant de ceux qu'elle appellait "les siphonés du bocal".

- Je vous assure ! Ajouta la femme. Pas plus tard qu'hier la duchesse de Léman m'a demandé d'aller lui ramener son chapeau qu'elle disait avoir oublié dans le bureau de l'Empereur. Comme si cette femme avait jamais mis un pied dans ce bureau ! Même moi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller y laver le parterre ! Je lui ai dit que puisque le chambellan était le seul à pouvoir entrer dans cette pièce, elle ferait mieux de s'adresser à lui pour récupérer son chapeau. Elle est repartie furieuse, pestant contre l'insolence des domesiques. Eh bien croyez-moi que ce matin elle est revenue me voir accompagnée du chambellan pour que je m'excuse.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Je lui ait dit qu'elle avait un bien joli chapeau. Elle n'avait pas dû raconter cette partie de l'histoire au chambellan car elle n'a rien trouver à répliquer. Je vous le dis, tous ces nobles sont complètement fous. Leur suffisance leur monte à la tête.

- Apparement tu n'as pas besoin de mes escapades pour te faire virer, dit Anri en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre.

- C'est plus fort que moi, je ne les supporte plus !

- Pourtant vous n'avez pas de problème avec Anri-san, dit Raine en souriant.

- C'est parce que je suis habituée. Je crois que je suis conditionnée.

- Hé ! Tu devrais t'estimer chanceuse d'avoir un maître aussi conpréhensif et dévoué. Si je n'étais pas là, ça ferait longtemps que les "siphonés du bocal" auraient trouvé un prétexte pour te jeter hors d'ici.

- Oh ! Je vous remercie, votre bonté sérénissime !

- On parle de moi ? Intervint une voix masculine.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns attachés à la base de son cou venait de poser son coude sur l'épaule d'Anri. Il regardait la servante avec ses yeux bleu nuit en souriant malicieusement.

- Certainement pas ! Dit Noëlle en tournant la tête d'une façon dédaigneuse.

- Allons Noëlle, je sais qu'au fond vous m'apréciez. Vous êtes une femme après tout.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant pouris gaté. Espèce de casanova à deux ronds !

- Ah... ! Que de mots doux à mon oreille ! Méfiez-vous je pourais me laisser séduire.

- Pardonnez-moi Raine-chan mais je dois partir avant de commettre un meurtre.

Ceci dit, elle se leva et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Au plaisir de vous revoir Noëlle ! dit joyeusement le jeune homme en agitant la main.

- Eruan, soupira Anri en repoussant le coude de son ami, si tu n'arrêtes pas de la taquiner tu vas en sentir les frais.

- Je t'en prie Anri. Ne m'enlève pas ce plaisir. Présente moi plutôt cette belle demoiselle. C'est bien la première fois que je la vois. Moi qui croyais connaitre toutes les jeunes filles qui vivaient dans ce palais.

- Les filles de la ville diraient que ce ne sont pas les seules que tu connaisses.

- Elles diraient aussi que tu ne leur es pas étranger.

- Eruan je t'en prie !

Ils furent interrompus par le petit rire de Raine. Le rire lui allait si bien. Vêtue d'une robe blanche en mousseline, ses longs cheveux blond retombaient en mèches ondulées autour de ses épaules menues.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Raine.

Elle tendit amicalement la main devant elle. Eruan la regarda faire surprit. En effet, vu qu'il se tenait sur la droite de la jeune fille, Raine tendait la main au vide. Se rendant compte de sa cécité, il se plaça devant elle et prenant sa main il y déposa un baiser.

- Enchanté Raine. Je suis Eruan Grant.

- Grant ?

- Vous connaissez mon nom ? Je suppose que toutes les jeunes filles le connaissent.

Anri lui donna une tape sur la tête.

- Raine travaillait pour ton oncle, précisa-t-il. Elle a perdu la vue dans l'incendie.

- Oh... je vois.

Il eut l'air peiné pendant quelques secondes, avant de se reprendre.

- Mais il n'est nul besoin de voir pour ressentir les choses de la vie ! Dit-il sur un ton enjoleur, se raprochant du visage de Raine.

Il fut stoppé à mi-chemin par le coup de pied d'Anri qui le propulsa loin de la jeune fille.

- Pas de ça avec elle ! Garde ton baratin pour les écervelées qui veulent l'entendre.

Eruan se releva en se massant l'épaule, regardant perplexe son ami. C'était bien la première fois qu'Anri l'empéchait de s'amuser avec une fille. "Héhé ! Le petit prince aurait-il enfin baissé sa garde ?". En effet, depuis qu'Eruan connaissait Anri, il ne l'avait jamais vu s'interresser sérieusement à une fille. C'était plutôt elles qui s'interressaient à lui. Et il les avait toutes repoussé, conscient qu'elle ne voyaient en lui que son statut.

- Que se passe-t-il Anri-san ? Demanda Raine qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Eruan tiqua. "Hein ? Anri-san ? Elle devrait pas plutôt l'appeler Anri-sama ?". Alors il compris. Raine ne savait pas qui était Anri !

- C'est pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il. Vas-y, fonce Anri ! Tu as tout mon soutient.

Eruan faisait de grands gestes en direction de Raine, ce qui fit rougir Anri.

- Arrête ça !

Voyant que son ami ne l'écoutait pas et qu'il entamait même une sorte de danse d'encouragement, Anri siffla clairement deux fois. Aussitôt un grand chien noir arriva à toute vitesse, s'asseyant sagement aux pieds de son maître. Dès qu'il vit le chien, Eruan se figea dans une pause ridicule. Le silence pesa quelques seconde. Puis Anri dit un mot :

- Attaque !

Le chien s'élança aussitôt aux trousses d'Eruan, le faisant courir à travers tout le jardin. Il fut obligé d'aller se réfugier au sommet d'un haut muret, le chien aboyant après lui.

- Anri rappelle-le ! Se plaignit Eruan, respirant rapidement à cause de sa course.

- Flid ! Au pied.

Immédiatement le chien vint reprendre sa position intiale.

- ça va pas bien ? S'énerva Eruan en revenant vers eux, se tenant tout de même à distance du chien. T'en prend pas à moi parce que t'es complexé d'être...

- Flid.

Le chien se mit de nouveau à aboyer bruyamment et Eruan alla se cacher derrière Raine.

- Bon chien, dit Anri en carressant la tête de Flid.

- Ce chien est un démon, marmonna Eruan. Il n'aime personne à part toi. Il est comme Noëlle.

- Bonjour Flid, dit Raine en souriant. Tu sembles être un chien très loyal.

Doucement, elle tendit la main vers le chien. Il grogna quand elle voulut le toucher. Anri prit peur. Eruan avait raison, Flid ne se laissait carresser par personne à part lui. Il s'en voudrait si elle se faisait mordre. Malgré l'animosité du chien, Raine n'avait pas retiré sa main. Au contraire, après une petite pause elle avait continué à l'avancer vers le museau de Flid. Anri allait l'arrêter quand elle dit :

- Je n'ai pas de raison d'avoir peur. Tu es un bon chien, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle posa enfin sa main sur le museau du chien qui à la surprise des garçons se mit à lui lécher la main. Il se raprocha d'elle et se laissa caresser par la jeune fille qui souriait.

- C'est bien. Ravie de te rencontrer Flid.

Posant ses pattes avant sur les genoux de Raine, le chien lui lécha le visage comme pour lui dire qu'il était aussi content de la rencontrer. Cela la fit rire.

- ça chatouille !

Les garçons étaient sidérés. "Ce maudit clebs a faillit m'arracher la main quand j'ai essayé de le caresser pour la première fois !" pensa Eruan. Anri regardait la jeune fille rire joyeusement en carressant Flid. Comment faisait-elle ? Raine avait perdu la vue et pourtant... elle arrivait sans aucun mal à toucher le coeur des gens. Tout comme elle avait touché le sien.

- Félicitation Raine, dit Eruan. Rien qu'avec ça, je pense que ça fait de toi une personne hors du commun.

- Moi ? Comparée à vous je ne suis personne.

- Ne dis pas ça, l'interrompit Anri. Tout le monde à quelque chose de spécial.

- Si c'était le cas, je pourais retrouver mon frère et cesser d'être un poid pour vous.

- Raine ! Tu sais que tu es la bienvenue ici. Et je t'ai promis de retrouver ton frère.

- Il me manque. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois... Oh ! Excusez moi, je suis désolée ! Pardonnez-moi Anri-san.

Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'Anri espérait bien plus retrouver sa soeur qu'elle son frère. Comprennant pourquoi elle s'excusait, il dit doucement en posant une main rassurante sur le sommet de sa tête :

- Ce n'est rien Raine. Ne prend pas cet air désolé, je préfère te voir sourire.

La jeune fille lui offrit un petit sourire. Et faisant glisser sa main jusqu'à la joue de Raine, Anri lui sourit en retour. Puis il leva les yeux et son sourire se crispa. Eruan avait le menton appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise de Raine, les observant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et un regard qui disait clairement : Ouh ! Ça devient chaud !

- Flid, je crois qu'Eruan a encore besoin de faire un peu d'exercice.


	32. Répulsion ou Attirance ?

Chapitre 32 : Répulsion ou Attirance ?

Kira évitait Teito depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Elle avait toujours un prétexte pour s'enfuir dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce et elle le fuyait carément dès qu'elle le voyait. Il n'en pouvait plus. Elle était en train de le rendre fou. Il n'arrivait presque plus à dormir à force de ressasser dans sa tête ce qu'elle lui avait dit près de la fontaine. Pas une fois depuis elle ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il ne la voyait plus sourire, il ne pouvait plus la toucher. Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de lui parler. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il avait bien une idée de ce qui trottait dans la tête de Kira. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir cessé de l'aimer du jour au lendemain. N'est-ce pas ? Après tout elle ne le lui avait pas dit en le regardant dans les yeux comme il le lui avait demandé. Et pourtant... si sa présence la faisait se sentir mal, avait-il le droit de la lui imposer ? Elle souffrait déjà le martyr à cause de ce maudit poison. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était que lui ne ressentait aucun sentiment de répulsion dû à l'oeil en sa présence. Pourquoi était-ce à sens unique ? Pourquoi devaient-ils se repousser ? Il soupira de frustration pour la milième fois, allongé sous le cerisier et tapant du poing sur le sol.

- L'herbe ne t'as rien fait ! Pas la peine de t'acharner sur elle.

Aria vint s'asseoir contre le tronc de l'arbre, observant son frère avec compassion.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça.

- J'aimerais t'aider Teito. Mais tu connais Kira.

- Oh oui, je la connais ! Elle est plus têtue que la pire des bouriques !

- Elle m'inquiète beaucoup. Elle ne mange presque plus rien et les fois où je l'ai entendue prononcer plus de deux mots à la suite depuis qu'on l'a ramenée se comptent sur les doigts de ma main. Kana dit aussi qu'elle dort très mal. Elle fait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits. Des cauchemars violents...

- Est-ce qu'elle a encore craché du sang ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Mais... on sait très bien qu'elle ne nous le dirait pas si c'était le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Elle ne veux pas m'écouter. Elle ne veux même pas m'approcher.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a donné une raison à ça ?

- Elle se sent mal quand je suis là. Elle dit que c'est à cause de son oeil de Raphaël.

- Elle avait déjà ressentit ça avant qu'il se réveille ?

- Oui. Mais pas aussi fort.

- Hum. Je trouve ça étrange.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les yeux sont faits pour se détruire l'un l'autre. N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est ce que Lise m'a expliqué.

- Dans ce cas... ils devraient s'attirer. Se sentir repoussé, ça revient à fuir.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle ment. Que c'est un prétexte pour que je ne m'approche pas d'elle ?

- Je n'en sais rien Teito. Il est logique que l'oeil de Raphaël voulait la garder éloignée de toi pendant le temp où il était en sommeil. A ce moment là il était vulnérable. Mais maintenant réveillé...

- Il devrait se sentir attiré ?

- Encore une fois, ce ne sont que des suppositions.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour que tu aies raison.

Alors entrèrent dans le jardin Kana, Mikage et Kira. Dès qu'elle aperçut Teito, elle fit demi-tour et disparut.

- Je peux m'en prendre à l'herbe ? Demanda-t-il à Aria avec un regard suppliant.

- Non.

- Pffff...

Le soir venu, Teito faisait sa promenade habituelle. En fait depuis que Kira l'évitait, il passait chaque soir devant la fameuse rembarde où il était tombé amoureux d'elle et où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il espérait la trouver là. Mais chaque soir il était déçu. Machinalement, il tourna le coin du couloir, jeta un coup d'oeil et repartit. Alors il se figea. "Est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou..." Il se retourna pour aller vérifier. Elle était bien là. Assise comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait pas fait deux pas vers elle que Kira tourna la tête dans sa direction, les yeux écarquillés. Comme c'était à prévoir, elle s'enfuit. Mais ce soir là, il n'avait pas l'intention de la lacher. Il se mit à courrir derrière elle, la pourchassant à travers toute l'église. Il faillit perdre sa trace arrivé au bas de la haute tour. Ouvrant la porte qui menait à l'escalier en colimaçon, il entendit des pas précipités monter les marches. "T'es coincée !". Il monta les marches 4 par 4 et arrivé au sommet, il trouva la porte de la pièce fermée à double tour.

- Kira, dit-il doucement. Ouvre s'il te plait.

Pas de réponse.

- Kira je t'en suplie ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça. Je dois absolument te parler.

Toujours rien.

- Si tu le prend comme ça.

Il tendit la main vers la porte et la fit exploser. Kira se tenait près de la fenêtre, prise au piège. Elle s'accola au rebord, le visage effrayé.

- N'approche pas !

- Kira, je sais que la dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu préférais sauter plutôt que d'être près de moi. Mais comme la dernière fois... tu vas faire un effort n'est-ce pas ?

- Reste loin. N'avance pas.

- D'accord je ne bougerai pas d'ici. Mais éloigne-toi de cette fenêtre. Je t'en suplie.

Doucement elle s'abaissa. S'asseyant au sol, hors de danger. Teito soupira de soulagement. Il avait cru mourrir d'angoisse en la voyant si près du bord.

- Maintenant on va discuter. Je sais pourquoi tu m'évites.

- Tu ne sais rien.

- Kira... je t'aime.

- Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

- Le fait que tu fasses partie de la famille impériale n'a aucune importance ! Tu es Kira. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ma famille a exterminé ton peuple ! Ne me dis pas que ça te laisse de marbre.

- Personne ne sait ce qui a vraiment déclanché cette guerre. Nos deux pays étaient déjà en froid depuis des siècles. Si Raggs avait eu le dessus alors ce serait toi qui devrait me haïr ? Tu sais que c'est parfaitement idiot !

- Laisse moi. Va t'en.

- Non je vais rester. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit la vraie raison qui te pousse à me fuir !

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier !

- Kira, je suis en train de dépérir. Tu me tues à petit feu.

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air de réfléchir. D'hésiter.

- Dis-le moi Kira. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ta capture ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? Ils ne t'auraient pas... ils n'auraient pas osé...

"C'est pas possible. Kana l'aurait sentit. N'est-ce pas ?"

- Non, répondit-elle. Ils ne m'ont pas touchée.

- Haa... soupira-t-il rassuré. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je... je ne peux pas te le dire. Ça empirerait les choses.

- Empirer quoi ? Cette situation est la pire que j'ai jamais vécu ! La fille que j'aime refuse que je l'approche ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir de pire que ça à part la mort ?

Kira tressaillit. Elle lui lança un regard horrifié, se recroquevillant sur elle même.

- La mort ? Tu me crois en danger de mort ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une hypothèse.

- C'est ton oeil de Raphaël.

Elle s'agrippa la main droite par réflexe.

- Oui c'est ça, répondit-elle vivement. Je te l'ai dit, je me sens mal quand tu es là.

- Tu te sens mal. Dans quel sens ?

- Hein ?

- Tu te sens repoussée ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Si.

- Non !

- Je te dis que si ! Si c'était vraiment le cas, je devrais ressentir la même chose non ? Tu m'attires depuis le début. Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être dû à l'oeil mais... Même maintenant j'ai envie d'être près de toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me coûte de rester à deux mètres de toi. Et crois moi, ce n'est pas seulement dû à l'oeil !

- Comment tu fais ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Comment tu fais pour le contrôler aussi facilement ? Cet oeil me ronge de l'intérieur.

- Il te ronge ?

- Quand je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie, tu n'étais pas là. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais c'était... cette dague qui filait droit sur toi. J'ai eu peur de n'avoir pas réussit à l'arrêter à temps. Lise était là. Je lui ai aussitôt demandé si tu allais bien. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai été soulagée de l'entendre me répondre oui. J'avais réussit à te sauver une deuxième fois. Elle m'a dit que tu dormais. Mais je voulais absolument te voir. Alors je suis allée jusqu'à ta chambre. J'étais devant la porte. Mais alors que j'allais saisir la poignée... un sentiment horrible s'est emparé de moi. Ma main me démangeait. J'avais envie de faire voler la porte en éclat. L'envie irrépressible de... de te tuer... !

Elle pleurait, sa voix éraillée par ses sanglots.

- J'ai couru le plus loin possible de cette chambre ! Depuis je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Des cauchemars dans lesquels je te tue de mes propres mains ! Ça a l'air si réel. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... je ne veux pas...

"Alors Aria avait raison. Les yeux s'attirent. Petite soeur tu es un génie."

- Kira... je comprend maintenant. Tu aurais dû me le dire.

- Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? J'ai eu envie de te tuer Teito !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

- Et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi. Tu y arriverais toi ?

- Si ça peux te sauver.

- ça ne me sauvera pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi.

- ça suffit. Va t'en.

- Je t'aime Kira.

- Va t'en !

Lentement il fit un pas vers elle, puis deux.

- Je t'aime.

- Non. Arrêtes.

- Je t'aime.

- N'approche pas, recule !

Il était maintenant tout près d'elle. Il s'accroupit en face de Kira et répéta :

- Je t'aime Kira.

- Je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Cria-t-elle en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles et se tassant un peu plus sur elle-même.

Doucement il prit les poignets de la jeune fille, les écartant de sa tête.

- Je t'aime Kira.

- Pitié... pitié arrêtes.

- Je t'aime, continua-t-il en déposant un baiser au creux de son poignet droit.

- Non ! Teito... ne fait pas ça. Je t'en suplie ! Je ne veux pas te blesser...

- Tu l'aurais déjà fait si tu n'avais aucun contrôle sur l'oeil. Non ?

Elle le regarda, son visage inondé de larmes.

- Je... je...

- Je te fais confiance Kira. Je sais que tu peux le maitriser. Je t'en suplie, ne m'abandonne pas.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour l'embrasser. Kira se plaqua contre le mur de pierre, retenant sa respiration. Il la tenait doucement mais fermement par les poignets.

- Non... murmura-t-elle.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, son coeur battant si fort qu'il aurait très bien pu s'arrêter sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Quand Teito posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle prit une grande inspiration. Ce contact l'avait comme électrifiée. Quand il s'écarta d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux, Kira avait avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient en feu. Teito l'observait avec un regard désespéré. Il avait peur. Mort de peur à l'idée qu'elle choisisse de le laisser.

- Reste avec moi Kira.

Il relacha ses poignets. Restant là, à genoux devant elle. Il lui donnait le choix. Elle pouvait choisir : rester ou partir. Elle savait que si elle sortait de cette pièce, tout serait définitivement perdu. Teito le savait aussi et pourtant... il la laisserait choisir. Il respecterait sa décision, elle en avait conscience. Mais plus que tout, elle avait conscience du froid qui envahissait son corps. Ce froid qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis qu'elle avait perdu ses pouvoir du Feu. Les seuls endroits qui la brulaient étaient ses lèvres et ses poignets. Les endroits qu'il avait touché. Elle voulut sentir de nouveau cette sensation de brulure, oublier le froid. Elle tendit sa main droite vers lui, tremblante. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Quand elle posa sa main sur sa joue, il frémit. Puis posa sa main sur la sienne, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Alors il prononça les mot qu'elle voulais maintenant à tout prix entendre :

- Je t'aime.

Elle se jeta contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

- Je ne te quitterai pas, dit-elle. Je veux rester avec toi.

- C'est pas trop tôt. Tête de mule.

Elle se recula pour protester.

- Hé ! Je...

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de continuer, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser cette fois plein de passion. Elle répondit à ce baiser d'abord timidement, puis plus intensément. Elle avait l'impression qu'un brasier s'était allumé en elle. Cela lui fit perdre la tête. Elle remarqua à peine qu'elle était maintenant couchée au sol, ses doigts entrelacés avec ceux du garçon qu'elle aimait. Car elle l'aimait. Combien de fois le lui avait-elle murmuré cette nuit là ? Surement autant de fois que lui l'avait fait pour elle.


	33. Fiancée

Chapitre 33 : Fiancé(e)

Kenta était assit près des bassins, ses pieds baignant dans l'eau. Il relisait une énième fois la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son père. "Ce vieux ne veut pas lacher l'affaire." En effet, son père lui disait qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de se marier. Il avait 18 ans aujourd'hui. Il était de coutume dans les familles de la haute société que l'ainé de la famille se marie l'année de ses 18 ans. Etant fils unique, son père comptait sur lui pour faire un mariage avantageux. A défaut d'avoir retrouvé la princesse impériale, il lui avait apparement trouvé la fiancée idéale. "Pff ! Quelle connerie. Cette fille ne m'a jamais vu et je devrais l'épouser ?"

- Kenta !

Sayu approchait en courant, lui faisant de grands signes. Il rangea rapidement la lettre dans sa poche. Sayu ne devait pas l'apprendre ou elle s'inquièterait.

- Je t'ai cherché partout... woah !

Elle avait trébuché dans sa course et elle s'étala de tout son long juste à côté de lui, le visage dans l'herbe.

- Pff ! T'es du genre maladroite toi.

- Te moque pas s'il te plait, dit elle en se redressant péniblement une expression de souffrance sur le visage.

- Tu t'es fait mal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non. C'est juste que je sens plus le bout de mon nez.

- Fais voir.

Il tendit la main vers le visage de Sayu, la raprochant de lui. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez de la jeune fille. Elle était devenue toute rouge.

- Dommage que tu n'ai pas pu le sentir, rit-il.

- J'ai parfaitement senti !

Elle le poussa, le plaquant au sol et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

- Maintenant tu ne peux plus bouger. Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer de moi !

Il leva un sourcil amusé. Elle voulait jouer ? Il n'eut qu'à faire un léger mouvement pour renverser la situation. Il se tenait maintenant au dessus d'elle, les mains posées au sol de chaque côté de sa tête.

- Rappelle-moi. Qui ne peux plus bouger ?

- C'est pas juste. Mais tu ferais moins le malin si je me changeais en Yuko.

- Je préfère Sayu.

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Est-ce que tu vas aussi me punir pour ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas loyal !

Elle avait détourné la tête pour cacher son embarras. Alors elle remarqua un petit papier blanc plié sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle en le prenant pour l'ouvrir.

Quand Kenta se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de sa lettre, il la lui arracha des mains violement. Elle le regarda étonnée. Il avait l'air furieux. Et il l'était. Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir laissé cette lettre glisser de sa poche. Sayu avait faillit voir le contenu.

- C'est quoi ce papier ?

- C'est rien, dit-il en se relevant et fourant de nouveau la lettre dans sa poche.

- Dis-le moi. Est-ce que ce serait quelque chose de honteux ? Frau-san te l'a donné ? Kenta je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça !

Elle avait dit ça en se tenant les joues avec un air faussement gêné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? Dit-il en rougissant sachant à quoi elle pensait.

- Oh ! Est-ce que j'aurais raison ?

Elle se releva et tenta de récupérer le papier. Il faisait tout pour l'éviter, repoussant ses petites mains qui essayaient de se glisser dans sa poche.

- Arrête Sayu.

- Oh allez ! Tu peux me le montrer.

- Non.

- Je dirai rien à personne, c'est promis.

- J'ai dis non !

Il la poussa un peu plus brutalement alors qu'elle avait faillit réussir à saisir le papier.

- Argh ! s'écria-t-elle en faisant de grand moulinets avec ses bras pour retrouver l'équilibre.

Mais ça ne suffit pas et elle tomba dans le bassin avec un grand plouf.

- ça t'apprendra, dit Kenta en souriant narquoisement.

Peu à peu son sourire tomba. Les secondes passaient et Sayu ne réaparaissait pas. "Pourquoi elle ne remonte pas ?"

- Sayu ! s'écria-t-il en plongeant dans l'eau.

Elle était au fond du bassin, luttant pour essayer de remonter sans y parvenir. Il la saisit par la taille et remonta à la surface.

- Keuf keuf ! toussa-t-elle une fois à l'air libre pour expulser toute l'eau qui était rentrée dans ses poumons.

Elle passa vivement ses bras autour du cou de Kenta, tremblante. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations, le serrant contre elle.

- Je ne savais pas... s'excusa-t-il. Je suis désolé Sayu. Je suis désolé.

Elle pleurait doucement, venant d'avoir la peur de sa vie. Il la ramena sur la terre ferme.

- ça va ? Demanda-t-il en dégageant son visage des mèches blondes qui colaient à sa peau.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de larmes. Il déposa un baiser sur son front pour la rassurer.

- Tout va bien. C'est terminé. Je te demande pardon.

- Sniff... T'en a mis du temps pour venir me chercher, se plaignit-elle.

- J'étais pas au courant que tu ne savais pas nager !

- Hum. Tu sais Kenta... je voulais te dire...

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien... joyeux anniversaire Kenta.

Elle le lui avait souhaité en souriant malgré ses larmes. Il les essuya avec son pouce en souriant doucement.

- Comment tu l'as su ?

- Je t'avais dis que je finirais bien par le savoir !

- C'est toi la plus forte.

- Oui. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit une boule de verre. A l'intérieur les pétales d'un cerisier en fleur tombaient continuellement sur un parterre de tournesols. Il prit délicatement la sphère, et en y regardant bien il vit que queque chose était gravé sur le tronc de l'arbre : K x S. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, Sayu eu peur que le cadeau ne lui plaise pas.

- Heu... Tu n'es pas obligé de l'accepter. Je veux dire... si ça ne te plait pas, ne te force pas...

- Je le garde. Merci Sayu.

Il souriait. Ce fut suffisant pour rassurer la jeune fille.

- J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne s'arrête jamais de fleurir, comme pour le cerisier du jardin suspendu. Et le verre est très solide, mais fait quand même attention.

- J'en prendrai soin.

Il l'embrassa passionnément pour la remercier.

- Kenta... dit-elle le souffle court.

- Oui ?

- J'ai froid.

Il pouffa de rire. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Viens, on va se sécher.

Ils allèrent chercher une serviette aux bains et partirent se changer. Kenta rentra dans sa chambre qu'il partageait maintenant avec Kyle et se débarassa de ses affaires mouillées. Mais avant de les mettre dans la corbeille à linge, il sortit la lettre de sa poche. Elle était trempée. L'encre ayant bavé, il était presque impossible de la lire à présent. Il la laissa sur son bureau pour qu'elle sèche à côté de l'enveloppe qui s'y trouvait déjà. De cette enveloppe dépassait la photo de la jeune fille que son père espérait lui faire épouser. Une certaine Agnès.

Comme le voulait la tradition, un mois après le Bal de Printemps avait lieu une réception au palais impérial. Il permettait symboliquement de célébrer l'anniversaire du prince héritier ainsi que de rendre hommage à la mort de l'Impératrice. La réception prendrait place dans la grande salle de bal située dans l'aile droite du palais. Toute la noblesse y serait présente. Anri était déjà prêt. Il avait revêtu son uniforme militaire de cérémonie, son épée au côté. Il avait invité Raine à l'accompagner car tout le chateau serait dans la salle de bal, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule. Mais bien qu'il voulait passer cette soirée avec elle, il avait peur qu'elle ne découvre son identité. C'est pourquoi il ne lui avait pas expliqué la raison de cette réception.

- Anri-san ?

Il se retourna vers elle et en eu le souffle coupé. Ses longs cheveux blond cascadaient dans son dos. Seules quelques mèches étaient fixées par des petites barettes d'argent. Sa robe bleu pale qui descendait jusqu'au sol laissait voir ses fines épaules. Flid trotait à ses côtés, agittant frénétiquement la queue. Le chien ne la quittait plus. Il aboyait à chaque fois que Raine rencontrait un obstacle sur son chemin afin d'éviter qu'elle se blesse.

- Anri-san ? Vous êtes là ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en ne l'entandant pas répondre.

- Oui Raine.

Il la rejoignit rapidement, lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser.

- Tu es vraiment très belle.

- Merci. Vous aussi vous êtes très élégant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'en suis certaine, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Je fais confiance à ton jugement, rit-il. Viens, il est temps d'y aller.

- Vous êtes sûr que je peux assister à cette réception ? J'ai entendu des servantes dire que toute la noblesse allait y assister. Je n'ai vraiment pas ma place...

- Raine. Tu es tellement belle que personne ne remarquera que tu ne fais pas partie de la haute société. Et puis tu es mon invitée. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Eruan sera aussi là.

- Oui mais...

- Viens.

Il l'entraina avec lui, mettant court aux inquiétudes de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de bal, tous les yeux se tounèrent vers eux. Et en particulier vers Raine. Qui était-elle ? Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une jeune noble ayant perdu la vue. Ils s'inclinèrent humblement devant Anri qui avait peur que quelqu'un se mette à crier "Bonsoir altesse". Les conversations reprirent mais Raine avait sentit la tension dans la salle à leur arrivée.

- Anri-san... tout va bien ? J'ai l'impression que tout le monde...

- Ne t'en fais pas Raine. Je suis près de toi.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter et Anri la fit même danser sous les regards envieux des autres jeunes filles. Soudain il vit le chambellan lui faire signe de loin. Il était obligé d'y aller mais il ne pouvait pas emmener Raine car il savait déjà de quoi le chambellan voulait lui parler. De sa prochaine accession au trône.

- Raine je dois te laisser quelques minutes. Je reviens vite, je te le promet. Ça ira ?

- Oui bien sûr. Flid est avec moi.

Anri sourit et caressant la tête du chien il dit :

- Prends bien soin d'elle.

Le chien aboya pour montrer son accord et Anri les laissa. Un serviteur se rapprocha de Raine, lui proposant une boisson. Elle accepta avec un petit sourire et attendit qu'il le lui mette dans les mains. Elle eu à peine le temps de boire une gorgée qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer. Heureusement elle n'avait rien renversé.

- Hé bien, qu'avons nous là ? Demanda une voix feminine.

La voix venait de sa droite. Nul doute que c'était la personne qui venait de la bousculer. Elle entendit des petits rires discrets attestant que la jeune fille n'était pas seule. Raine pouvait sentir le courant d'air que la fille devait produire en agitant un éventail.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici ni ailleurs, continua l'inconnue. A quelle famille de noble appartiens-tu ?

- Je... je ne suis pas noble. Mon est Raine.

- Quoi ? Une roturière ? Et tu oses te tenir aux côtés d'Anri-sama ? Les paysannes sont vraiment sans gêne !

- Anri-san m'a invitée...

- Comment oses-tu l'appeler aussi familièrement ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que mon fiancé t'ai montré un dixième de son attention. Anri-sama est beaucoup trop gentil.

- Votre fiancé ? Anri-san... je veux dire... Anri-sama ?

- Parfaitement ! Je suis Serena La Valière. J'ai en effet la chance d'être la fiancée du prince héritier de l'Empire de Barsburg. Alors à partir de maintenant, reste éloignée d'Anri-sama.

- Le prince...

Raine était tellement sous le choc que son verre lui glissa des mains, se brisant à ses pieds et éclaboussant en même temps le bas de la robe de Serena.

- Fait attention, petite idiote !

- Oh je suis désolée, dit Raine en se baissant.

Elle tendit doucement la main vers le sol pour essayer de ramasser les bouts de verre. Mais bien sûr, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se couper.

- Ah ! Gémit-elle en appuyant sur ses doigts pour éviter que le sang ne coule par terre.

Voyant que la jeune fille était blessé, Flid aboya plusieures fois afin d'attirer l'attention de son maître. Ce fut Noëlle qui intervint.

- Ma pauvre petite ! S'écria-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche pour panser la main de Raine. Vous ne devez pas essayer de ramasser des bouts de verre dans votre condition ! Venez, nous allons soigner ça.

- Je suis désolée, dit Raine. Le verre...

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça voyons ! Venez.

Raine suivit Noëlle qui la fit sortir de la salle de bal, sous le regard de l'assistance. Anri était inquiet. Que s'était-il passé ? Alors il remarqua Serena près de l'endroit où Raine s'était blessée.

- Serena, dit-il une fois qu'il fut près d'elle.

- Oh ! Anri-sama ! S'exclama-t-elle avec plaisir.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à la jeune fille aveugle ?

- Figurez-vous qu'elle a fait tomber son verre et qu'à cause d'elle ma robe est tachée. Elle ne s'est même pas excusée !

- Tu as parlé avec elle ?

- Oui. Nous avons échangé quelques mots.

- Tu ne lui as rien dis d'inutile, n'est-ce pas ?

- Inutile ?

- Au sujet de moi et de nos soit disant fiançailles.

- Soit disant ? Anri-sama vous...

- Je suis désolé Serena. Mais tu comprendras qu'un mariage arrangé à ma naissance ne me satisfasse pas. Et ça ne devrait pas te satisfaire non plus.

- Mais...

- Tu m'excuseras, dit-il en partant à grandes enjambées dans la direction où étaient parties Raine et Noëlle.

Serena était verte de rage, les mains crispées sur son éventail. Soudain un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre juste derrière elle.

- Eh bien ! Dit Eruan en posant une main sur son épaule. C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire jeter.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires Grant ! Dit-elle vexée en lui donnant une tape sur la main pour qu'il l'ôte de son épaule.

Les deux amies de Serena gloussèrent en le voyant. Cela écoeura la jeune fille.

- Serena tu devrais te faire une raison. Anri ne t'épousera pas.

- Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Et je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'abandonner.

- Ce serait pourtant la meilleure chose à faire. Si ça continue, tu vas finir vieille fille.

- Espèce de muffle ! s'exclama-t-elle en tentant de le frapper avec son éventail.

Il évitait les coups en riant.

- Allons très chère, la colère ne vous va pas. Si vous continuez vous serrez ridée avant l'âge.

- Tais-toi Grant ! Dit-elle en renonçant à le frapper voyant qu'elle n'arrivait à rien. Si tu as du temps à perdre va t'occuper de tes grognasses !

- Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie que je perçois dans votre voix ?

- Même pas en rêve ! Tu pourais être le dernier homme sur Terre que je n'envisagerais même pas de te serrer la main !

- Tant de haine...

Soudain une grande explosion se fit entendre, faisant trembler le palais tout entier. Les lustres se décrochèrent du plafond s'écrasant au sol en projetant des centaines d'éclats de verres. Serena se trouvait juste sous l'un d'eux et elle eut à peine le temps de placer ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger.


	34. Intrusion

Chapitre 34 : Intrusion

Serena cligna des yeux. Elle était allongée au sol et autour d'elle la panique s'était installée. Les gens couraient dans tous les sens, affolés. Quelque chose de lourd était entouré autour de sa taille. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'Eruan.

- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il fit une grimace en se redressant doucement sur un coude, son autre bras toujours enroulé autour de la taille de Serena. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui donna un grand coup de coude dans le ventre, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Pousse-toi de là, dit-elle avant de se relever et de l'enjamber pour s'éloigner.

Elle tourna la tête plusieurs fois de côté avant de partir dans la direction qu'avait pris Anri quelques minutes plus tôt, ignorant Eruan qui se massait le ventre.

- Anri-sama ! appela-t-elle.

- Attends Serena, la prévint Eruan.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, alors il se releva et partit à sa poursuite. Il la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir, lui saisissant le bras.

- Serena il faut sortir d'ici.

- Pas avant d'avoir retrouvé Anri-sama !

- C'est trop dangereux !

- Lache-moi ! S'écria-t-elle en se dégageant. Anri-sama ! Où êtes-vous ?

Eruan fronça les sourcils agacé. Il la retourna vers lui et la prit sur son épaule comme un sac avant de repartir.

- Grant ! Laisse-moi descendre !

-...

- Je t'ai dit de me lacher ! S'écria-t-elle en donnant des coups dans son dos et s'agittant pour lui faire lacher prise.

- Reste tranquille.

- Non !

De rage elle saisit les longs cheveux d'Eruan qu'il avait tressé pour l'occasion et tira de toutes ses forces.

- Argh ! Ça va pas ? Arrêtes ça !

- C'est toi qui as choisit de ressembler à une fille ! C'est bien fait pour toi ! Maintenant fais-moi descendre !

- Tu peux bien m'arracher les cheveux, je ne...

Soudain le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et ils firent une chutte de plusieurs mètres. Serena était allongée de tout son long sur Eruan qui avait fait de son mieux pour éviter qu'elle ne se cogne la tête.

- C'est pas vrai... se plaignit-elle.

Elle se releva en ne faisant aucun cas d'Eruan, enfonçant son genoux dans son ventre. Il poussa un grand cri de douleur, se recroquevillant.

- Oh, fais pas ta chochotte !

Elle se dépétra des éboulis et prit en compte leur situation. Ils étaient dans un couloir étroit, faiblement éclairé par des petites lumières au plafond. Elle n'avait jamais visité cette partie du palais.

- On est dans les sous-sol, dit Eruan toujours allongé au sol afin de répondre à sa question muette.

L'ignorant, elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucune porte, aucun escalier qui leur permettrait de remonter. Seulement un dédale de couloirs qui semblaient se succéder sans fin. Elle poussa un soupir de frustration et dit :

- Hé ! Grant ! C'est par où la sortie ?

- ça t'écorcherait de le demander un peu plus gentillement ?

- Oui ! Maintenant répond.

- J'en sais rien. Tu t'imagines que je passe ma vie à me promener dans les sous-sols du chateau ?

- Pfff ! Tu sers à rien.

Serena reprit son chemin et choisissant un couloir au hasard, elle tourna à droite.

- Hé ! Serena ! Ne pars pas seule, tu vas te perdre.

- On est déjà perdus, crétin !

Eruan se releva doucement en grognant. Puis il la rejoignit avant qu'il ne la perde pour de bon.

oOo

Anri était mort d'angoisse. Quelle était la raison de cette explosion ? Raine avait-elle été blessée ? Il vérifiait toutes la pièces unes à unes espérant l'y trouver avec Noëlle et Flid. Soudain, il apperçut Noëlle assise au sol près d'un mur d'éboulis qui bloquait l'acces au reste du couloir.

- Noëlle !

- Ah ! Anri-sama...

- Tu vas bien ? Où est Raine ?

- Nous avons été séparées par cet éffondrement. Elle devrait être de l'autre côté avec Flid. J'ai appellé mais elle ne répond pas.

- Et toi ?

- Je m'en remettrai, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je dois aller chercher Raine.

- Je sais. Allez-y, dépéchez-vous. Je sortirai d'ici par moi-même. Ma cheville me fait un peu mal, mais je pense pouvoir marcher. Allez vite retrouver Raine-chan. Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour elle.

- D'accord.

Il devait trouver un chemin pour rejoindre Raine au plus vite. L'explosion avait provoqué de nombreux effondrements dans tout le palais et il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe dans une crevasse.

oOo

Raine avançait précautionneusement, butant parfois sur des pierres qui jonchaient le sol. Flid faisait de son mieux pour la guider mais c'était difficile avec tous les éboulements.

- On est dans de beaux draps tous les deux, dit Raine en soupirant. Si tu pouvais parler je suis sûre que tu te plaindrais de ma maladresse.

Le chien aboya et se frotta contre sa jambe en signe d'affection.

- Tu es gentil.

Ils avancèrent ainsi, lentement. Tout était désert. Raine n'entendait absolument rien. Si Flid n'aboyait pas elle aurait pu penser qu'elle était devenue sourde. "Il ne manquerait plus que ça !" En avançant elle réfléchissait à ce que Serena lui avait dit. Alors Anri était le fils de l'Empereur. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Dire que tout ce temps elle s'était comportée avec lui comme une amie. Une égale. Elle était mortifiée. "C'est affreux ! Serena a raison, ça fait des jours que je lui manque de respect sans le savoir..." Soudain Flid se mit à aboyer bruyament et elle se stoppa net.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Flid ?

Le chien tirait énergiquement sur sa robe, tentant de la faire reculer.

- Tu veux que je fasse demi-tour ?

Le chien aboya, et la tira de nouveau en arrière.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Si Raine avait pu voir, elle aurait su que Flid venait de la sauver d'une chutte mortelle. Elle s'était arrêtée devant un trou béant dans le sol. La crevasse était si profonde qu'on en voyait pas le fond. Quand elle eut rebroussé chemin sur quelques mètres, le chien tira de nouveau sur sa robe pour la faire tourner à droite, empruntant un autre couloir. Le temps était long. Raine aurait tout donné pour entendre le son d'une voix. Soudain des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le silence. Quelqu'un courait, se rapprochant. Puis elle se sentit brusquement bousculée, tombant à terre avec un cri de surprise.

- Il y en a une autre ici, dit la voix d'un homme. Je crois qu'elle est aveugle... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On l'emmène, répondit un deuxième homme. J'aurais préféré trouver la fiancé du prince mais on a pas le choix.

Raine sentit qu'on lui agrippait brusquement le poignet.

- Allez, si vous restez tranquille vous n'aurez rien à craindre.

- Non... non lachez-moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Ces hommes ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Etait-ce eux qui avaient provoqué l'explosion ? L'homme la releva brutalement pour l'emmener.

- Non !

Soudain elle entendit Flid aboyer férocement et l'homme la lacha avec un cri de douleur. Raine tenta de se repérer, avançant en se tenant au mur.

- Flid ? Flid ? Appela-t-elle inquiète pour le chien.

Elle l'entendait toujours grogner. Puis il glapit de souffrance. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Raine.

- Flid ! Reviens, où es-tu ?

Tout à coup ses mains se refermèrent sur le vide. Elle était arrivée au bout du couloir. Elle sentit un bras la retenir par la taille avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol.

- Non, lachez-moi ! cria-t-elle en se débattant.

- Raine, c'est moi !

- Anri ! S'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant son visage contre son torse.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui, rassuré de voir qu'elle n'était pas blessée. Il était aussi content au fond de lui de l'avoir entendue prononcer son prénom sans titre onorifique.

- Tu vas bien Raine ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- C'est Flid ! Des hommes ont essayé de m'emmener, il m'a défendue et puis... je ne sais pas ! Je ne voyais rien ! Je ne voyais rien... !

- Calme-toi, je suis là. On va retrouver Flid. Viens.

Il la prit par les épaules et il retournèrent sur les pas de Raine. Il n'y avait aucune trace des hommes. Flid était allongé au sol et aboya en les voyant.

- Flid ? Demanda Raine. Il va bien ?

- Je crois qu'il a une patte cassée.

- Oh non... je suis désolée Flid. Je suis désolée.

Elle se baissa, tatonnant dans le vide pour trouver le chien. Anri guida sa main jusqu'à la tête de Flid qu'elle caressa. Elle posa son front contre son museau.

- Je te demande pardon. Pardon Flid. Tu es blessé à cause de moi.

Le chien lui lécha le visage pour la rassurer. Elle sourit doucement.

- T'es beaucoup trop gentil pour un chien de garde.

Anri s'accroupit près d'eux et caressa la tête de son chien.

- Bravo Flid, je suis fier de toi. Tu as protégé Raine comme je te l'avais demandé.

Il prit délicatement le chien dans ses bras et demanda à Raine de se tenir à sa veste. Il devait les sortir de là avant tout, mais ces hommes qui avaient essayé d'enlever Raine... qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ? Quoi que ce soit, il le leur aurait donné sans hésiter s'ils avaient réussit à emmener Raine. Elle était désormais la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il sacrifirait sa vie sans remords pour elle.

oOo

- J'en ai marre ! S'écria Serena. Ça fait une éternité qu'on marche et toujours aucune sortie !

- Tu es fatiguée ?

- Oui ! Fatiguée d'avoir à supporter ta présence ! J'arrive pas à croire que je suis coincée dans un endroit pareil avec toi !

- Je te rappelle que c'est ta faute si on en est là.

- MA faute ?

- Si tu n'étais pas partie à la recherche d'Anri on serait déjà dehors à l'abris.

- Tu n'avais pas à me suivre !

- Ton père m'en aurait voulu s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Mon oncle était son meilleur ami.

Serena s'arrêta. Elle connaissait très bien l'oncle d'Eruan. Elle avait passé tous ses étés dans sa mansion et elle avait été très triste d'apprendre sa mort. Eruan l'observa en se demandant pourquoi elle était soudain devenue aussi silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as perdu ta langue ? La demoiselle se serait enfin rendu compte que je suis le garçon le plus remarquable de la Terre ?

- Je suis désolée pour ton oncle. Quand j'ai su pour l'incendie...

Sa gorge se serra. Elle avait pleuré pendant des jours la mort des Grant. En parler ravivait sa tristesse.

- Ne pleure pas.

- Qui pleure ? S'exclama-t-elle en reprenant sa marche.

- Oui, oui. Mais ça me rassure de voir que la demoiselle n'est pas aussi cruelle qu'elle veux le faire croire.

- Cru... cruelle ? Je n'ai jamais été cruelle avec personne !

- Pourtant j'en souffre encore...

- Toi c'est pas pareil. Je ne te suporte pas, c'est un fait ! Chaque fois que je te vois j'ai le sang en ébullition.

- Tu sais que cette phrase pourait être mal interprétée hors de son contexte. On pourait croire que tu bous de passion pour moi.

- J'en ai marre ! Hors de ma vue ! Va t'en, je ne veux plus te voir !

- Tu n'as pas peur de te retrouver seule ?

- Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Et je suis cent fois mieux seule qu'avec toi !

- Comme tu voudras.

Ils empruntèrent chacun un couloir différent. Serena marchait à grands pas, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre elle et cet idiot d'Eruan. Puis elle ralentit l'allure. Les sous-sols étaient beaucoup plus impressionants maintenant qu'elle était seule. "Allons Serena ! Ne donne pas raison à cet idiot !". Elle continua son chemin mais soudain, les lumières clignotèrent avant de s'éteindre. Elle se figea au milieu du couloir. "Génial ! Manquait plus que ça. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?". Elle tenta de faire quelques pas de plus puis se figea de nouveau. Elle avait entendu des bruits de pas. Des pas devant elle.

- Eruan ? Demanda-t-elle faiblement.

Cependant elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle avait laissé Eruan derrière. Les pas stoppèrent. Puis ils reprirent, venant dans sa direction. Sa respiration s'accéléra. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de parler ?". Elle fit un pas en arrière, les pas se rapprochant toujours d'elle. Soudain elle senti quelqu'un l'attraper par derrière et elle hurla.

- Serena ! Chut, c'est moi. C'est Eruan.

- Eruan ! s'écria-t-elle rassurée.

Elle tatonna dans le noir pour s'accorcher à lui. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant contre lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur idiot !

- J'ai entendu. Je crois que je suis devenu sourd.

- Eruan... il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le couloir.

- Quoi ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre !

Elle le sentit fouiller dans sa poche et quelques secondes plus tard une faible lueur éclaira les environs. Il tenait son briquet, le bras tendu devant lui pour inspecter les lieux. Personne.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as pas immaginé des choses à cause du noir ?

- Je te dis qu'il y avait quelqu'un ! Il s'est approché de moi. Il était tout près... J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Tout va bien Serena. On va rester ensemble à partir de maintenant.

- Si je dis oui, tu vas encore dire que ça peu être mal interprété ?

- Non, je suis trop heureux que tu m'ai appelé "Eruan". Je risquerais de casser l'ambiance.

- Quelle ambiance ? Dit-elle en séloignant de lui, se rendant compte qu'il la tenait toujours contre lui.

- ça fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme ça. Bizarrement ça m'a manqué.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. On était gamins. Je ne me souviens presque plus de ce temps là.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr. Elle avait l'habitude de jouer avec Eruan et les enfants du village près duquel se trouvait la mansion des Grant.

- Alors tu ne te souviens pas non plus de la promesse que tu m'as faite.

Serena rougit fortement. Elle remercia l'obscurité d'avoir permis de cacher ce fait à Eruan.

- Non je ne m'en souviens pas.

Eruan eut un demi-sourire. Il était évident qu'elle mentait.

- ça me fait mal, dit-il ironiquement en posant la main sur son coeur. Moi qui me suis préservé pour toi.

- Préservé ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tu n'es qu'un beau parleur ! Un séducteur et un gougeat !

- Pourtant j'ai 19 ans et je ne suis toujours pas marié malgré la tradition.

- Qui serait assez stupide pour t'épouser ? Et puis avec ta réputation de coureur de jupon, aucun père ne voudra te donner sa fille en mariage.

- C'est bien là l'astuce. En attendant que tu respectes ta promesse, on ne me cours pas derrière pour que je me marie.

- Je n'ai jamais rien promis ! Et arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser à moi. Tu me donnes la nausée.

Les lumières se ralumèrent soudain et elle en profita pour se retourner et partir devant. Ils marchèrent en silence un bon moment avant de se retrouver devant un important éboulis. Ils devraient l'escalader pour pouvoir traverser. Eruan passa le premier. Quand il fut de l'autre côté il tendit la main à Serena qui le suivait de près pour l'aider à redescendre. Elle était concentrée sur les endroits instables où elle mettait les pieds. Quand elle releva la tête elle s'exclama :

- Eruan !

Aussitôt il se baissa, évitant le bras puissant qui se serait refermé sur son cou. Il fit reculer l'agresseur en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre et il se plaça devant Serena, le bras tendu pour lui dire de rester derrière lui. L'homme n'était pas seul. Derrière lui tout un groupe les observait. Il fut surpris de voir parmis eux des prisonniers, leurs poignets encore entravés par leurs chaînes. Les autres étaient vêtus de capes à capuchon. Certains portaient sur leurs épaules des personnes inconscientes. Parmis elles, Serena reconnu ses deux amies.

- Louise ! Mariel !

Eruan évalua la situation. Il était seul et sans armes. Ça allait être difficile mais il devait protéger Serena. L'homme se jeta de nouveau sur lui. Eruan évita plusieurs attaques avant de riposter, le neutralisant facilement. Mais à présent plusieurs de ses acolytes se jetaient dans la bataille. Il fit de son mieux pour les repousser mais quand l'un d'eux lui mit un coup de poing dans les côtes, Eruan s'effondra à genoux au sol dans un hurlement. Effrayée, Serena jetait des regards dans tous les sens pour trouver un moyen de l'aider. Elle aperçut un tuyaux en fer pris dans l'éboulis. Elle tira dessus de toutes ses forces et une fois qu'elle l'eu sortit des rochers, elle se jeta sur le premier homme à sa portée, lui assénant un grand coup qui l'assomma à moitié. Mais il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'elle soit maitrisée.

- Je crois que c'est la fiancée du prince, s'écria l'un des homme qui la maintenait immobile.

- C'est parfait on l'emmène.

- Non ! S'écria Serena en se débattant. Ôtez vos sales pattes ! Eruan !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du garçon ?

- Laissez-le. On en a suffisament.

Ils forcèrent Serena à avancer, la trainant littéralement.

- Eruan ! Eruan !

Le garçon se força à se relever, essayant d'oublier la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes. Il attrapa l'un des deux hommes qui retenaient Serena et lui balança un énorme coup de poing, lui faisant lacher prise. Le second voulu l'attraper mais Serena lui donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia, lui permettant de se libérer. Elle rejoignit Eruan qui était à nouveau à genoux au sol, se tenant les côtes.

- Eruan ?

Il la plaça derrière lui d'un mouvement vif.

- Vous ne la toucherez pas ! Cria-t-il aux hommes.

Ceux-ci l'observèrent un instant puis un grand bruit se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

- Je crois qu'on est repéré, dit l'un d'eux. Laissez tomber, on y va.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous rapidement, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

- Serena... dit difficilement Eruan. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux, dit-il rassuré.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais blessé ?

- Pour pas te faire culpabiliser je suppose.

- Culpabiliser ?

- Je me suis blessé dans notre chutte parce que j'ai voulu éviter que tu te fasses mal. Finalement c'est moi qui me suis tout pris dans les côtes.

- Ah... dans ce cas je suppose que je te dois des excuses ?

- Oui et un remerciement.

Il avait dit cela en tendant le cou vers elle comme pour l'embrasser. Mais elle se recula avant qu'il n'y soit parvenu.

- Que... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

- Ben quoi ? Ça se passe comme ça normalement. Le garçon sauve la fille, elle le remercie, l'embrasse, ils se marient et ont beaucoups d'enfants.

Elle fronça les sourcils énervée et lui donna une petite tape dans les côtes. Il gémit de douleur une nouvelle fois.

- Tu vois, quand je dis que tu es cruelle !

- Arrêtes de débiter des anneries et va t'asseoir ! Dit-elle en désignant le mur.

- Tu me met au coin ?

- Ouais, c'est ça, espèce d'âne ! Ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses marcher pour le moment et je suis fatiguée, alors on va en profiter pour se reposer.

Eruan alla se caler contre le mur, essayant de trouver la position la moins douloureuse possible. Mais chaque respiration le faisait souffrir. Serena s'assit loin de lui contre le mur d'en face.

- Quoi ? Dit-il. Je suis contagieux ?

- Pas question que je m'approche de toi après ce que tu viens d'essayer de faire.

- De nombreuses filles se serait cru au paradis.

- Eh bien pour moi c'est l'enfer !

Il sourit et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Le temps passa et il se mit à observer la jeune fille qui se tenait en face de lui. Elle avait l'air endormie, sa coiffure s'était défaite et sa longue chevelure rousse retombait souplement sur ses épaules. Cette fille était une rareté. Les cheveux roux étaient très peu répandus. Elle les tenait de sa grand-mère. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment sa rareté, c'était ses yeux vairons. L'un était vert, l'autre bleu. Ils avaient souvent été un sujet de moquerie quand elle était jeune. Et lui même ne s'était pas privé de la taquiner là-dessus. Mais en réalité, il les aimait beaucoup. Ses yeux et sa chevelure flamboyante. Il les avait toujours aimés.

Serena se réveilla, clignant des yeux pour les réabituer à la lumière. Quand elle vit qu'il la regardait intensément, elle demanda :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je me demandais combien je pourais bien te revendre. Tes yeux à eux seuls valent une fortune.

Elle saisit la première pierre qui lui vint sous la main et la lui jeta. Il l'évita facilement en bougeant la tête et elle s'écrasa contre le mur.

- Tu jettes des pierres maintenant ?

- Tu peux pas rester sérieux deux secondes ? Faut toujours que tu sortes une connerie.

Elle croisa les bras, se frictionnant pour échapper au froid des souterrains.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

- Tu trembles.

- Et alors ?

- Quand on tremble, c'est qu'on a froid.

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

- Viens t'asseoir à côté de moi, ça ira mieux.

- Plutôt creuver de froid !

- Serena.

Elle croisa son regard. Il lui intimait de se dépécher de venir avant que ce soit lui qui aille la rejoindre. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se leva avant de se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Puis presque imperceptiblement, elle cola son bras contre le sien pour récupérer un peu de chaleur. Elle lui lança un regard en coin et dit :

- ôte immédiatement ce petit sourire victorieux de tes lèvres ou tu vas le sentir passer.

- Oui m'dame.

...

- Tu crois qu'on nous cherche ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Evidemment. Tu es la fiancée d'Anri. Si on ne me cherche pas moi, toi en revanche c'est certain.

- J'espère qu'il va bien.

- Il doit être avec Raine maintenant.

- D'où est-ce qu'elle sort ? Elle apparaît comme ça pour me piquer mon fiancé !

- Raine travaillait pour mon oncle. Elle a perdu la vue dans l'incendie. C'est la seule survivante.

- Je vois, alors elle fait sa malheureuse pour accaparer Anri.

- Elle ne sait pas qui est Anri.

- Comment ça ?

- Anri ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. Parce qu'elle n'aurait plus pu se comporter naturellement envers lui.

- Ah... Eh bien maintenant elle le sait...

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'ignorait, ni qu'Anri voulait garder ça secret !

- Anri va vraiment t'en vouloir pour ça...

- Elle l'aurait appris tôt ou tard !

Alors un grand nombre de bruits de pas se firent entendre. Serena retint sa respiration, se rapprochant instinctivement d'Eruan. Mais il n'y avait nul lieu de s'inquiéter. Enfin un groupe de soldats déboucha dans le couloir.

- Mademoiselle La Valière, dit humblement l'un d'entre eux en s'inclinant. Votre père vous a fait chercher partout. Nous ne pensions pas vous trouver ici.

- Merci d'être venus... dit-elle soulagée en se relevant. Occupez-vous de Grant, s'il vous plaît, il a plusieurs côtes cassées.

"C'est reparti ! Je crois que je ne l'entendrai plus m'appeller Eruan à partir de maintenant. Mais bon... elle n'a pas oublié que je m'étais blessé pour elle. Il y a encore de l'espoir..."

Les soldats les ramenèrent à la surface où Serena tomba dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci remercia Eruan de lui avoir ramené sa fille saine et sauve avant qu'il ne soit emmené voir un médecin. Là il retrouva Noëlle en compagnie d'Anri et de Raine.

- Eruan ! S'exclama son ami. Tu es là, je me suis inquiété en voyant que tu n'étais pas sortit.

- J'étais avec Serena. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Je n'ai que quelques côtes cassées Noëlle, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé.

- Sérieusement, dit-il en regardant Anri. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? On a croisé des intrus dans les sous-sols. Ils ont libéré pas mal de prisonniers et ils ont pris des otages dont deux amies de Serena.

- Hum... ils ont aussi essayé d'enlever Raine.

- Tu as une idée de leur identité ?

- Oh oui. Ils ont placardé des messages un peu partout dans le château. Et les prisonniers évadés sont tous d'anciens habitants du royaume de Raggs.

- Tu veux dire que ce sont...

- Oui. Ce sont des Raggsiens qui ont provoqué l'explosion. Ils disent qu'ils relacheront les otages quand nous auront affranchit tous les esclaves originaires de Raggs. Eruan... ta mère fait partit des otages.

- Ma mère...

- Oui, je suis désolé.

"Mère..." Il déglutit difficilement. Sa mère avait toujours eut une constitution fragile. A la mort de son père, sa santé s'était dégradée et l'oncle d'Eruan avait pris soin d'eux. Elle allait bien mieux depuis, mais il avait peur que la captivité ne l'affaiblisse de nouveau. Elle était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Et il avait terriblement peur de la perdre.

- ça ira Eruan, le rassura Anri en posant une main sur son épaule. Je te la ramènerai en bonne santé.

- Alors tu vas accepter leurs conditions ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Tu le sais bien. Et j'ai peur que mon père... Noëlle m'a dit qu'il n'était plus lui-même depuis la mort de ma mère. Il se laisse beaucoup influencer par Ayanami-san. Je soupçonne même que ce soit lui qui l'ai poussé à déclarer la guerre à Raggs. Ayanami ne m'inspire pas confiance... Mais je vais parler à mon père.

- Je te fais confiance Anri.


	35. Doutes

Chapitre 35 : Doutes

Sayu était devant la porte de la chambre de Kenta. La messe allait bientôt commencer et elle voulait qu'ils s'y rendent ensemble. Aujourd'hui elle était chargée de chanter au début de la cérémonie. Mais elle avait tellement le trac qu'elle comptait sur Kenta pour la rassurer. Elle frappa plusieurs fois à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Elle se permit tout de même d'entrer pour vérifier.

- Kenta ?

Personne. "Oh non ! Il doit déjà être là-bas... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne pourrai même pas lui parler avant de chanter. Kenta...!" Elle se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le lit de Kenta, cherchant son odeur pour se calmer. Elle entendit alors quelque chose tomber au sol au pied du lit. Une enveloppe. Elle devait se trouver sous l'oreiller de Kenta. "ça doit être quelque chose d'important." Elle allait la replacer à sa place quand le bout d'une photographie dépassant de l'enveloppe attira son attention. C'était la photo d'une jeune fille. Une noble à ce qu'elle pouvait en juger. "Pourquoi Kenta garderait-il la photo d'une fille sous son oreiller ? Est-ce qu'elle fait partie de sa famille ou..." A l'intérieur de l'enveloppe, Sayu trouva une lettre. Malheureusement elle était illisible. Kenta avait dû la mouiller. "La mouiller ? Est-ce que ce serait le papier qu'il ne voulait pas me montrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache ?" Soudain la cloche sonna, la faisant sursauter. "Je suis en retard !" Elle foura l'enveloppe sous l'oreiller avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Elle entra en trombe dans la chapelle, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

- Sayuko-san, dit l'archevêque qui se tenait devant l'autel. Nous ne vous attendions plus.

Quelques rires discrets se firent entendre dans la salle. Sayu était tellement génée qu'elle aurait voulu disparaître.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'inclinant humblement.

L'archevêque lui fit signe d'approcher et il lui céda sa place devant l'autel. Quand les premières notes de l'orgue résonnèrent, elle prit une grande inspiration. Sa gorge était plus nouée que jamais mais elle fit de son mieux pour chanter le plus juste possible. Quand elle eut finit le silence succéda à son chant. Les regards n'étaient plus moqueurs mais incrédules. Même les évêques avaient l'air surpris. "Est-ce que j'ai vraiment chanté comme une casserole ?" Puis de faibles applaudissements se firent entendre. C'était Aria, Kira et Kana. Elles furent suivies par Lise qui souriait avec fierté. Peu à peu les applaudissements remplirent la chapelle. Plusieurs garçons lancèrent même des bravos enthousiastes, réclamant une deuxième chanson. Ce fut Bastien qui les fit tous taire, permettant à Sayu d'aller s'asseoir. Ses amis l'acceuillirent avec le sourire. Hakuren se souvenait avoir ressentit la même sensation le jour où il avait entendu Aria chanter sur le pont. C'était comme si toute la chapelle s'était réchauffée en même temps que leurs coeurs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Kenta qui observait intensément Sayu. Quand celle-ci croisa son regard, elle détourna les yeux et s'assit loin de lui. Ils furent tous aussi surpris que Kenta face à son comportement. Lorsque la messe prit fin, Kenta se rapprocha de Sayu afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Mais elle disparu rapidement dans la foule et il la perdit de vue. Sayu s'en voulait d'agir ainsi. "Je suis vraiment idiote. Kenta doit m'en vouloir. Mais je n'y peux rien, cette photo me trouble." Elle marchait perdue dans ses pensées sans trop savoir où elle se dirigeait. Soudain elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, tombant en arrière sur le sol dur.

- Seigneur ! Vous allez bien mademoiselle ? S'exclama la personne qu'elle avait percuté.

- Désolée. J'étais perdue dans mes...

La fin de la phrase resta coincée dans la gorge de Sayu qui regardait la personne avec des yeux ronds. "C'est elle ! La fille de la photo !" Elle était vraiment très belle, encore plus que sur la photo.

- Vous vous êtes fait mal ?

Sayu se releva rapidement et s'inclina légèrement en renouvelant ses excuses. Après tout elle avait affaire à une jeune noble.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- Je suis venue rendre visite à mon fiancé.

Sayu retint sa respiration. "... elle parle surement de Kenta... non... c'est pas possible !" Elle devait en avoir le coeur net, alors Sayu demanda :

- Si vous me dites son nom je pourais peut-être vous aider.

- Il s'agit de Kenta Sunberg.

Sayu resta figée. Elle ne s'était donc pas trompée. "Kenta est fiancé..."

- Sayu ?

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Kenta.

- Enfin je te trouve, je...

Sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge quand il vit qui accompagnait Sayu.

- Kenta-san, le salua Agnès en souriant.

- A... Agnès ? Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité... mais votre père a insisté pour que nous nous unissions le plus vite possible.

- Agnès, je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon endroit pour parler de ça, dit-il en lançant un regard en coin à Sayu.

Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, la tête baissée. Il aurait voulut voir son visage, croiser son regard pour la rassurer.

- Je comprend, dit Agnès. Mademoiselle ? Puis-je vous demander un service ? J'aimerais que vous remettiez à Bastien-sama cette demande d'union.

- Mais... ! Voulut intervenir Kenta.

- Je m'en charge immédiatement, le coupa Sayu en prenant la lettre que lui tendait Agnès.

Kenta en resta sidéré. Il la regarda partir bouche bée. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ? Est-ce qu'elle se fiche de savoir si je vais vraiment me marier ?"

- Kenta-san ? Tout va bien ?

Agnès s'inquiétait de l'avoir vu devenir blanc comme un linge.

- Je... Ecoutez Agnès, je sais que c'est mon père qui vous a envoyé ici. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il est hors de question que vous épouse.

-... Est-ce que je...

- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Mais j'en aime déjà d'une autre et... je tiens à être honnête avec vous, mes sentiments pour elle ne changeront pas.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de placer un mot car Kenta se ruait déjà dans la direction qu'avait prise Sayu. Mais elle avait de nouveau disparut. "Sayu...!" Il se rendit en toute vitesse dans le bureau de Bastien, espérant trouver Sayu sur le chemin. Bastien sursauta en le voyant entrer en trombe dans son bureau, faisant claquer violement la porte contre le mur.

- Kenta-kun ?

- Bastien-sama ! Avez-vous vu Sayu ?

- Oui... A l'instant. Elle m'a remit cette lettre et elle est repartie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

- Vous... vous avez lu la lettre ?

- Oui. Et j'avoue avoir été très surpris de son contenu. Tout comme Sayu a dû l'être.

- Je... j'aimerais récupérer cette lettre.

- La voici, dit Bastien en lui tendant le bout de papier.

Kenta tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Mais quand il tira dessus, Bastien le retint en ne lachant pas prise.

- Kenta-kun, je ne connais pas tout les détails de cette histoire. Mais il m'a parut évident que Sayu était très affectée par votre union prochaine. Vous savez mieux que quiconque ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que ses sentiments ont été blessés.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ferai tout pour le bien de Sayu.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lui dit Bastien en souriant et relachant la lettre.

Kenta sortit rapidement du bureau. Il devait retrouver Sayu au plus vite.

Celle-ci était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine près des bains. Elle n'avait pas voulut se rendre dans le jardin suspendu, certaine que ce serait le premier endroit où Kenta irait chercher. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à l'affronter. "Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? C'était à prévoir. Kenta fait partit de la noblesse... il était évident qu'il devrait un jour s'unir à une noble. Ma propre naïveté m'effraie. En plus Agnès-san à l'air d'être très gentille et elle est vraiment très belle."

- Sayu-san ?

C'était Agnès. Elle se rapprocha en souriant.

- Vous n'étiez pas avec Kenta ? Demanda Sayu surprise.

- Eh bien, disons qu'il m'a faussé compagnie. Est-ce que vous avez donné la lettre à Bastien-sama ?

- Oui.

- Je vois. Kenta-san doit être dans son bureau.

- Vous devez être très heureuse à l'idée de vous marier.

- Heureuse... oui, peut-être l'ai-je été. Je suis sûre que Kenta-san ferait un époux exemplaire. J'étais assez enthousiaste à l'idée de ce mariage.

- Pourquoi parlez-vous au passé ?

- Eh bien...

- Sayu !

Kenta s'aprochait à grands pas.

- Pourquoi vous êtes encore ensemble ? Demanda-t-il une fois près d'elles.

- Nous... commença Agnès.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit précipitament Sayu en se levant. Tout mes voeux de bonheur Agnès-san.

Elle partit aussi vite que l'éclair. Quelques mètres plus loin, elle fut accostée par un groupe de nouveaux participants à l'examen.

- Sayuko-san ! Dit l'un d'entre eux. Votre récital lors de la messe était vraiment époustouflant !

- M... merci.

Elle était un peu impressionnée face à ce groupe de garçons qui étaient beaucoup plus grands qu'elle.

- Vous accepteriez de chanter de nouveau ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps.

- S'il vous plaît. Juste un petit peu.

- Vous pouriez nous donner des conseils pour l'examen, tenta un autre.

- Ecoutez je...

- Dégagez de là !

Kenta venait d'apparaitre derrière elle. Les garçons ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'éloignèrent rapidement. Ne voulant pas lui faire face, Sayu dit faiblement :

- Je crois que je vais aller les aider finalement...

- Toi tu restes ici, dit-il en lui agrippant le poignet.

- Kenta je...

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce comportement ? Tu sais à quel point j'ai été choqué de t'entendre souhaiter tout tes voeux de bonheur à Agnès ?

- Et sais-tu à quel point j'ai été choquée d'aprendre que tu allais te marier ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée croire ? Une jeune noble débarque en annonçant votre mariage. Elle est riche, belle, gentille... parfaite.

- Tu n'as même pas bronché quand elle a dit que j'étais son fiancé !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse moi qui ne suis rien comparée à elle !

- Je voulais que tu me fasse confiance !

- Confiance ? Tu m'as caché sa lettre ! Tu as gardé sa photo sous ton oreiller !

- Tu... comment tu sais ça ? Tu as fouillé dans ma chambre ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ? J'étais venue pour que tu me rassure avant le récital. Mais tu n'étais pas là. Alors je me suis allongée sur ton lit et...

Sa voix fut brisée par ses sanglots, les larmes coulant sur sa peau pâle.

- Sayu... dit-il en la prenant par les épaules.

- Lâche-moi ! Dit-elle en se débattant.

- Non. Ecoute-moi, dit-il en rafermissant sa prise.

- Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu t'es bien moqué de moi pendant tout ce temps. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? J'ai l'impression que mon coeur a été piétiné. Ça me fait tellement mal...!

Kenta coupa sa litanie en pressant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Mmm ! Ar... arrête !

Mais il ne tint pas compte de ses plaintes, la serrant tout contre lui. Il ne consentit à la relacher que lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, la gardant tendrement dans ses bras.

- Sayu... est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis après t'avoir sauvée des traficants d'esclaves ?

-...

- Je t'ai juré de ne jamais plus te quitter, de toujours te protéger. Je ne briserai pas ce serment.

- Mais Agnès...

- Je n'épouserai pas Agnès. C'est mon père qui a tout arrangé sans mon consentement. La lettre venait de lui. Je te l'ai cachée pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Je pensais te protéger en agissant ainsi. Finalement je t'ai fait pleurer. Je te demande pardon.

- Alors tu ne vas pas te marier... ?

Kenta la délivra de son étreinte et sortant la lettre que Bastien lui avait rendue, il la déchira en mille morceaux sous les yeux de Sayu. Puis il fouilla dans sa poche et en extirpa la boule de verre qu'elle lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux t'oublier ? Je te l'ai dit : tu es la seule qui compte pour moi.

"J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle m'oblige à dire des choses pareilles. Si quelqu'un d'autre m'entendait je pourais mourir de honte." L'embaras lui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues. Sayu s'en aperçut et elle alla se blotir contre son torse.

- Je t'aime Kenta.

- Je sais.

Sayu eut un demi sourire. Kenta avait toujours autant de mal à prononcer les trois mots qui auraient fait exploser son coeur de bonheur. Mais elle avait le présentiment que cela viendrait bientôt.

oOo

Dans le jardin suspendu, Kora et Yuta harcelaient Kira comme à l'acoutumée pour qu'elle leur fasse une démonstration de son modelage de zaiphon. Teito essayait de leur faire comprendre en vain, sous les regards amusés d'Aria et Hakuren, que cet exercice fatigait beaucoup Kira. Il ne voulait pas que sa santé se détériore pour des choses aussi futiles.

- Allons ! Je vous dit de laisser Kira tranquille.

- Mais il n'y a que Kira-chan qui sait le faire ! Se plaignit Kora.

- C'est pas vrai. Moi aussi j'en suis capable.

- Ah oui... ? Demanda Yuta dubitatif.

- Bien sûr, regardez.

Teito s'acroupit devant eux et tendit la main. Les petits garçons observèrent attentivement le creux de sa paume. Teito se concentra et fit apparaître une sphère de zaiphon. Il la fit s'élever de quelques centimètres avant qu'elle ne disparaîsse dans un "pop". Les petits se lancèrent un regard entendu avant de se retourner vers Kira.

- S'il te plaît Kira-chan ! Refait apparaitre le petit cheval.

- Hey ! Se plaignit Teito vexé. C'est très difficile à faire vous savez.

- Désolé Teito-nichan, mais Kira-chan sait mieux le faire que toi.

- Pff ! Pouffa Kira avant d'éclater de rire.

- ça te fait rire ? C'est toi mon professeur.

- Dé... désolée, réussit-elle à dire entre deux éclats. Mais...

Son rire fut interromput par une crise de toux qui bien qu'elle ne soit pas violente suffit à inquiéter Teito.

- Kira, ça va ?

- Keuf... oui... dit-elle une main sur la bouche.

Teito lui saisit vivement le poignet et fut rassuré de ne voir aucune tache de sang sur sa paume.

- ça va, Teito.

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Aria. Je te trouve bien pâle depuis quelques temps.

- J'avoue que j'ai du mal à dormir. Mais ça ne date pas d'hier...

Elle saisit machinalement sa main droite, passant ses doigts sur son dos. Même si elle contrôlait ses pulsions meutrières envers Teito lorsqu'elle était éveillée, une fois endormie son subconscient prenait le dessus et ne lui laissait aucune nuit de répit. Les cauchemars se succédaient tous aussi horribles les uns que les autres.

- ça fait un moment que Kana ne t'a pas examinée, fit remarquer Aria.

- Je connais déjà la cause de mon mal être. Il n'est rien arrivé depuis qui aurait pû agraver mon état.

"Tout est dû à ce maudit poison et à l'oeil de Raphaël"

- Je demanderai quand même à Kana de t'examiner quand elle sera rentrée de sa mission avec Mikage, décida Teito. Je me demande s'ils ont bientôt finit...

- Ils devraient être de retour avant ce soir, intervint Castor qui venait d'entrer dans le jardin accompagné de Frau.

- Vous savez en quoi consistait leur mission ? Demanda Aria.

Avant de répondre, Castor se baissa sur les petits et posant la main sur leur front, il les endormit.

- Laissez le cerveau de ces enfants tranquille ! Se plaignit Teito.

- Cela ne leur fait aucun mal. Il ne vaut mieux pas inquiéter les petits, se justifia-t-il.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une épidemie s'était déclarée dans la ville basse, dit Hakuren.

- En effet, dit Castor. Labrador est avec eux. Apparement, les symptômes semblent être les mêmes que ceux d'un précédent patient de Kana. Il s'agit d'une fièvre provoquant des délires.

- Vous voulez parler du petit garçon ? Demanda Kira. Celui que Kana a guéri en utilisant son pendentif.

- Surement. Kana a insisté pour se charger elle-même de guérir les malades.

- Pas étonnant que Mikage ait voulu l'accompagner, dit Teito. Il est mortifié à l'idée qu'elle utilise de nouveau son pouvoir spécial.

- La maladie est très difficile à soigner, fit remarquer Aria. Cette épidémie pourait faire des ravages.

- On a aussi un autre problème, dit Frau.

- Pire qu'Ayanami ? Demanda ironiquement Teito.

- Vu que ça pourait déclancher une nouvelle guerre... je pense que les deux se valent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Aria perplexe.

- Un attenta a eu lieu au palais impérial, annonça Castor. Plusieurs nobles ont été kidnappés.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kira. Des membres de la famille impériale ?

- Non, répondit Castor. L'Empereur et le prince Anri sont saufs.

Kira ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait autant rassurée. Après tout, elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Mais depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle avait un frère jumeau... elle se posait sans cesse des questions sur lui. Se remblaient-ils ? Etait-ce quelqu'un de bien ? Ou était-il un de ces nobles hautains et cruels ?

- Qui a attaqué le palais ? Demanda Teito.

- Eh bien... commença prudement Castor. Ceux qui ont attaqué le palais ont demandé en échange des otages que tous les esclaves originaires de Raggs soient libérés. Ils ont d'ailleur profité de l'agitation pour délivrer ceux retenus dans les cellules de la caserne.

- Attendez... vous pensez que ce sont des survivants de Raggs qui ont attaqué le palais ?

- Ce n'est pas qu'une suposition. Ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Vous avez des preuves ?

- Oui. Regardez.

Castor sortit de sa manche un rouleau de papier qu'il déplia.

- Ce message à été placardé un peu partout dans le palais, expliqua Castor. Regardez le signe en bas.

En effet, au bas de la page il y avait un petit dessin. Une sorte d'armoirie.

- Quel est ce signe ? Demanda Aria.

- Regardez, dit Castor en se penchant vers Kora.

Il passa la main dans le col du petit garçon et en sortit une chainette d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait un médaillon. Les deux signes étaient identiques.

- Alors ce sont les protecteurs de la famille royale de Raggs qui ont attaqué le palais... constata Hakuren.

- La famille de Kora, ajouta Teito.


	36. Traquenard

Chapitre 36 : Traquenard

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? S'inquiéta Aria. Je comprend leurs motivations, mais prendre des otages...

- Leur message dit qu'ils ne leur feront pas de mal, précisa Frau. Mais il vaut mieux que cela soit réglé au plus vite. Ou tout ça va conduire à un vrai massacre.

- Il a raison, aprouva Castor. On peut être sûr que s'il arrivait malheur aux otages, l'Empire n'hésiterait pas à éliminer tous les esclaves originaires de Raggs en signe de représaille.

- Il faut leur parler, dit calmement Teito.

- Parler ? S'étonna Hakuren. A qui ? L'armée impériale ?

- Non, aux survivants de Raggs.

- Tu crois qu'ils técouteront ? Demanda Frau. Tu est bien naïf.

- Teito est leur roi légitime ! Le défendit Aria.

- Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Cela fait plus de dix ans qu'ils vivent sans roi. Ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont jeter leur autonomie pour suivre les ordres d'un enfant.

- Je ne leur en demande pas tant, dit Teito. Mais je veux quand même essayer de leur parler. Je veux savoir ce que mon peuple est devenu, et éviter qu'un drame se répète.

- D'accord mais, pour leur parler il faut d'abord les trouver, fit remarquer Hakuren.

- Il y a des rumeurs, dit Frau. On dit que certains se cacheraient dans notre district. Vu que l'armée impériale n'a pas le droit d'intervenir ici, c'est plutôt logique.

- ça ne nous aide pas, le district est très grand. Il ne se limite pas à la ville.

- En effet, accorda Castor. Mais pour avoir réussit à infiltrer le palais, ils devaient avoir des informateurs haut placés. Et les Delaway pouraient être ces informateurs. Il paraît que la comtesse est originaire de Raggs.

- Oui... dit Frau. Je me souviens que ça avait posé problème lorsque la guerre a été déclarée. L'empereur ne savait plus s'il pouvait faire confiance aux Delaway.

- Alors c'est chez eux qu'on doit d'abord chercher, déclara Teito.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie du jardin avant que Frau l'arrête :

- Tu comptes y aller maintenant ?

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je ne pense pas que l'empereur acceptera leur requête. Ayanami se chargera de le convaincre, ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Il a raison, aprouva Kira en se levant. On a pas de temps à perdre.

- Toi tu restes ici, dit Teito fermement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs. Et tu ne peux plus utiliser correctement ton zaiphon. Aria a raison, tu es beaucoup trop pâle. Je ne veux pas mettre ta santé en danger. Aria et Hakuren vont m'accompagner, mais toi tu ne quitteras pas l'église.

- Hé ! Se plaignit-elle. Ne me donne pas d'ordre, je peux très bien me défendre.

- Kira, tenta de la calmer Aria, on s'inquiète pour toi. Si tu utilises trop ton zaiphon tu risques d'y rester. Je t'en prie reste ici. Et puis, quelqu'un doit veiller sur les petits.

Kira jeta un regard aux deux petits garçons qui dormaient à ses pieds d'un sommeil paisible.

- Je ne suis pas nounou, dit-elle bien que sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les enfants seuls ici.

- Tu es gentille, dit Aria en lui caressant tendrement le haut de la tête.

- Allons-y, les interrompit Frau. On va vous montrer le chemin.

Ce fut donc avec amertume que Kira les regarda partir en direction du hangard à hawkzwile. Ils mirent un quart d'heure pour arriver en vue du manoir des Delaway. Le batiment était très imposant et semblait compter au moins 5 étages. Ils se posèrent en douceur dans l'immense jardin de la propriété avant d'aller frapper à la grande porte. Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes mais aucune réponse ne leur vint.

- C'est étrange, dit Hakuren. Même si les Delaway ne sont pas là, un serviteur aurait dû venir nous ouvrir. Les vollets sont ouverts, la maison ne peut pas avoir été laissée vide.

- Humm, réfléchit Castor. Voyons voir.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris avant d'entrer discrètement. Tout était calme à l'intérieur.

- Mr Delaway ? Appela Castor. Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse.

- Allons voir dans les étages, suggéra Aria. Peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un là-haut qui ne nous a pas entendu frapper.

- ça m'étonnerait Aria, dit Teito dubitatif.

- Allons voir quand même.

Un a un, ils fouillèrent les étages. Arrivés au 3e, ils commençaient à se demander s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de repartir.

- Il est évident que ce manoir est vide, constata Frau. Si des survivants de Raggs se cachaient ici, ils nous seraient tombés dessus depuis longtemps.

- Dans ce cas, dit Castor, la question est : pourquoi la maison est-elle vide ? Pour quelle raison la porte d'entrée était-elle ouverte ?

- J'en sais rien. En tout cas ya pas un rat ici.

Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un était en train de monter. Ils se murèrent dans le silence le plus total et se mirent en garde. Lorsque la personne ne fut plus qu'à quelques marches de leur étage, Castor utilisa son zaipon pour la capturer, envoyant ses fils de zaiphon dans l'escalier. Ils entendirent une voix féminine crier de surprise lorsque les fils se refermèrent sur elle avant de la précipiter hors de la cage d'escalier. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils la reconnurent :

- Kira ! S'exclama Teito. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je vous ai suivis.

- Tu nous as fichu la trouille ! Et les petits ? Demanda Aria.

- Ils sont avec les soeurs. Dites... ça vous dérangerait pas de me relacher ?

Castor fit aussitôt disparaitre son zaiphon, permettant à Kira de mieux respirer.

- On t'avait dit de rester là-bas, lui rapela Teito énervé.

- Je voulais venir ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être la seule à rester à l'église.

- On te l'as dit, ça peux être dangereux !

- Dangereux ? Il n'y a personne ici à part nous.

- On en sera sûr que quand on aura tout fouillé.

- Continuons de monter, suggéra Aria. Il doit bien y avoir un indice sur ce qui s'est passé ici.

Ils acquiescèrent et reprirent l'inspection de la batisse. Ils vérifièrent chaque pièce sans rien trouver de probant jusqu'à ce que Kira et Aria pénètrent dans ce qui semblait être la chambre des Delaway.

- Wow ! S'exclama Aria en contemplant la luxuosité de la pièce. C'est sûr, on est chez des nobles.

- Aria... regarde.

Elle se retourna vers Kira qui pointait du doigt de petites taches écarlates au sol. Du sang ! Les taches s'arrêtaient au seuil d'une deuxième porte menant surement au bureau de Mr Delaway. Lentement, Kira tendit la main vers la poignée. Au moment où elle entrouvrit la porte, une odeur pestilencielle assaillit leur narines. C'est avec un cri de terreur qu'elle découvrirent les corps mutilés des Delaway et de plusieurs de leurs serviteurs. Aussitôt les garçons se ruèrent dans la chambre pour y voir les jeunes filles mortifiées devenues aussi pâles que la mort.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hakuren en serrant contre lui Aria qui venait de se réfugier dans ses bras.

Elle était tellement choquée quelle n'arrivait plus à parler, tentant de contrôler la nausée causée par l'odeur du sang. Teito rejoignit à grands pas Kira qui s'était laissée tomber au sol, une main tremblante sur la bouche. Elle n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de cette vison d'horreur.

- Mon Dieu ! S'exclama Teito en voyant enfin ce qui les avait tant effrayé. Ne regarde pas Kira !

Il l'obligea à tourner la tête, posant une main sur les yeux de la jeune fille déjà remplis de larmes.

- Teito... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Je suis là.

- ça a l'air très récent, constata Castor.

- Ils ont été tués à l'arme blanche, ajouta Frau.

Le chao régnait à l'interrieur de la petite pièce. Frau s'était rapproché des corps malgré l'odeur. Il put constater que les serviteurs avaient été trainés jusqu'ici après s'être fait tuer. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas des Delaway. Ils se tenaient près de la cheminée, Mr Delaway recouvrant de son corps celui de sa femme. "Il a dû tenter de la protéger. Mais pourquoi s'être réfugié dans ce bureau ? Ils devaient savoir qu'ils s'y feraient piéger. Et pourquoi y a-t-il une telle pagaille ici ? Seule cette pièce à été mise sans dessus dessous. Ceux qui ont fait ça devaient chercher quelque chose... Les Delaway étaient-ils venus dans cette pièce pour protéger cette chose ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?" Il inspecta les abords de la cheminée, se doutant que ce n'était pas un hasard si les Delaway se trouvaient à cet endroit précis. Mais il ne vit aucun objet sucitant un intérêt quelconque. C'est alors qu'il aperçut au milieu des braises maintenant froides divers restes de morceaux de papier. Ils n'avaient donc pas essayé de protéger quelque chose, mais de le détruire. Il récupéra ce qu'il restait dans la cheminée des précieux papiers et retourna auprès de Castor qui essayait d'aider les garçons à calmer les jeunes filles terrorisées. Kira avait l'air absente, ses larmes coulant sans cesse silencieusement. Quant à Aria, elle tremblait de tout son corps.

- C'est affreux... murmura-t-elle. Qu'avaient-ils fait de mal ?

- Qui a pu faire ça ? Demanda Hakuren.

- Vous vous posez encore la question ? demanda une voix dans l'ombre.

Soudain une grande explosion balaya la moitié de l'étage. Lorsque Teito rouvrit les yeux, Kira était toujours dans ses bras. Frau était en train de le sortir des décombres tandis que Castor faisait de son mieux pour aider Aria et Hakuren dont la jambe était bloquée sous la porte de la chambre maintenant dévastée. La cloison avait disparu et un grand trou s'était ouvert sur l'extérieur.

- Tu y es allé beaucoup trop fort Hyuga.

- Désolé Aya-tan, je pensais que cette femme était avec eux.

- Oh, je suis sûr que si Elisabeth avait su que nous serions là elle aurait participé à notre petite fête.

Quand Castor eut réussit à dégager Hakuren, il se retourna vers les responsables du carnage. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Frau, se plaçant devant les jeunes pour les protéger.

- ça va Hakuren ? S'inquiéta Aria en le voyant se tenir la jambe. Tu m'as protégée, tu...

- Ne t'en fais pas Aria, ma jambe n'est pas cassée. Je suis là pour te protéger. Et Teito et Kira ?

- Je vais bien, répondit Teito. Mais Kira s'est évanouie. Ces salauds, ils nous ont eut !

- C'est de votre faute si vous êtes aussi prévisible, lui fit remarquer Ayanami. J'étais sûr qu'après avoir entendu parler de l'attenta vous viendririez fouiner par ici. C'est moi qui ai lancé la rumeur sur le fait que des survivants de Raggs se cacheraient dans le 7e district. J'aprécie le fait que vous me serviez sur un plateau l'oeil de Michael et celui de Raphaël.

- Aria occupe-toi de Kira, dit Teito avant de se lever pour faire face à Ayanami.

- Teito Klein. J'ai hâte que nous reprenions nos petites séances de torture.

- Et c'est juste pour ça que vous avez assassiné les Delaway ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Il ne fera aucun doute que les coupables furent les terroristes de Raggs.

- Vous comptez leur faire porter le chapeau ? S'indigna Aria. Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Un lâche !

- Mesurez vos paroles votre altesse. C'est inconvenant pour une princesse, même si vous venez de Raggs.

- Vous... vous savez ?

- J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer votre mère. La ressemblance est frappante. Comme c'est le cas pour son altesse Ouka et l'Impératrice.

Kira venait d'entrouvrir les yeux, se redressant en entendant le son de la voix d'Ayanami.

- Vous ! Rugit-elle.

- Mes homages, Ouka-sama.

Disant cela il tendit la main vers elle. Aussitôt Kira se plia en deux, retenant un cri de douleur.

- Maintenant que l'oeil s'est éveillé, j'aimerais que vous me le donniez.

- Espèce de salaud ! S'écria Teito en s'élançant sur lui, suivit de près par Frau et Castor.

Ils forcèrent Ayanami à se défendre et ainsi à relacher son emprise sur Kira.

- Kira ça va ? S'inquiéta Aria de voir que son amie était toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

- Non... j'ai mal...

- Tu as mal à la poitrine ?

- Non, au ventre ! J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enfonssé des aiguilles dans le ventre !

- Dans le ventre ?

- ARRGH ! Hurla-t-elle tremblant de tout son corps.

Puis dans un sursaut elle se retourna pour vomir, du sang se mélangeant à sa bile.

- Kira !

Elle commençait à tourner de l'oeil, son teint si pâle qu'il en devenait presque transparent.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Hakuren.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Aria paniquée. Elle est vraiment très mal.

- Il faut la sortir d'ici. Utilise tes ailes pour t'échapper avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser.

- Aria, tu ne peux pas nous porter tous les deux. Pars tout de suite avec Kira. On vous rejoindra dès que possible.

- Mais...

- Bon sang Aria fait ce que je te dis !

Elle hésita encore quelques secondes, puis déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hakuren elle dit :

- Il s'appelle reviens.

- Je te le rendrai autant de fois que tu voudras, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Aria passa l'un des bras de Kira par dessus ses épaules et la soutenant, elles se dirigèrent vers le trou dans le mur. Aria s'empara de sa dague et s'entaillant l'index, elle déploya ses grandes ailes blanches. Elle allait s'élancer dans les airs quand elle sentit une douleur cuisante lui traverser l'aile droite. Hyuga venait de la transpercer avec son katana, la clouant littéralement au sol dans un hurlement de douleur.

- Désolé ma colombe, tu n'iras nul part.

Aria tentait vainement de se libérer. La douleur était tellement forte que sa vue se troublait. Le seul choix qu'elle avait pour ne pas perdre connaissance était de faire disparaitre ses ailes. Mais elle hésitait, car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas la force de les faire réaparaître une deuxième fois.

- Je vais maintenant récupérer votre joli pendentif, continua Hyuga en tendant la main vers son cou.

- Lachez-là ! Cria Hakuren qui malgré sa jambe blessée se jeta sur lui, l'écartant ainsi des jeunes filles.

Mais Hyuga avait réussit à se saisir du précieux colier. Et aussitôt qu'il fut arraché du cou d'Aria, les ailes disparurent. Hakuren tenta tant bien que mal de récupérer le pendentif mais Hyuga était bien trop fort pour lui et il écarta le jeune homme d'un coup de pied. Celui-ci se saisit du katana de Hyuga encore planté dans le sol, le menaçant pour qu'il n'essaye pas d'avancer plus près. Mais Hyuga ne se démonta pas et s'approcha à grands pas. Sachant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance, Hakuren appela du secour.

- Teito !

Ce fut Frau qui vint à son secours, obligeant Hyuga à reculer pour éviter son coup de faux. L'évêque tenait dans le creux de son bras un Teito blessé au cou.

- On s'en va, dit simplement Frau avant d'empoigner Hakuren et de sauter dans le vide.

Il était suivit de près par Castor qui portait les deux jeunes filles inconscientes. Ils attérirent au sol en douceur comme l'aurait fait Aria et partirent en vitesse rejoindre les hawkziles.

Durant le trajet, Aria et Teito avaient repris conscience. La blessure de Teito, bien qu'impressionnante, n'était heureusement pas profonde. De retour à l'église, il s'empara de Kira et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie en hurlant le nom de Kana. Ils eurent la chance de la croiser alors qu'elle venait à peine de rentrer de mission.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de les voir tous en si mauvais état. Où étiez-vous ?

- On verra les détails plus tard ! S'énerva Teito en déposant Kira sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Occupe-toi d'elle je t'en prie !

- Je dois savoir ce qui lui est arrivé pour la soigner.

- Ayanami a de nouveau utilisé son étrange technique pour activer le poison de Kuroyuri, expliqua plus calmement Aria. Kira a hurlé de douleur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des aiguilles dans le ventre et elle a vomit. Elle a aussi craché du sang.

- Son ventre tu dis ? La dernière fois elle avait mal à la poitrine.

- C'est ce qui m'a aussi parut bizarre.

- Voyons voir.

Kana posa sa main sur la poitrine et sur le front de Kira. Quand elle eut finit son examen Kira se réveilla en sursaut.

- Tout va bien, la rassura Kana. Tu es à l'église.

- Mais qu'est-ce que... seigneur, j'ai mal !

- Où as-tu mal ? S'inquiéta Teito en prenant sa main.

- Mon ventre me lance...

- Laisse-moi regarder, dit Kana en posant sa main sur le ventre de son amie. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ton ventre te ferait mal, c'est ton coeur qui devrait... ah !

Kana venait de retirer précipitament sa main. Elle observait le ventre de Kira avec des yeux ronds.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta encore plus Teito.

- Je... je... je dois vérifier.

Kana reposa de nouveau sa main sur le ventre de Kira qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres ce qui se passait. Kana n'eut besoin que d'une minute pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait pressentit.

- Alors ? Demanda Teito fou d'angoisse.

- Kira tu... tu es enceinte.

Silence de mort dans l'infirmerie. Tous les regards sont braqués sur Kira qui elle-même semble être tombée dans un coma éveillé.

- Quoi... finit par dire Teito. Enceinte ?

- Oui, confirma Kana. Depuis plus d'un mois.

- Mais... mais on l'a fait... une seule fois !

- Désolée de te l'apprendre Teito, mais c'est amplement suffisant.

- Oh ! ça va merci !

- Attendez, dit Frau. Ça voudrait dire que le gamin... n'est plus un gamin ?

- Arrête de réfléchir Frau, lui dit Castor. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

- ça veux dire que tu vas devenir papa Teito, dit Mikage en posant une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Félicitations.

- Par contre je crois qu'on a perdu la maman, fit remarquer Aria à juste titre.

- Kira ? Appela Teito. Tu nous entends ?

-... ssible.

- Quoi ?

- C'est impossible. Ça ne se peut pas... ça ne dois pas... Non. Non... !

Elle enfouit son visage au creux de ses mains, obligeant ainsi Teito à la lacher.

- Kira...

La réaction de la jeune fille l'avait profondément blessé. "Elle ne veux pas de cet enfant. Notre enfant." Kana avait remarqué l'expression choquée de Teito. Et elle le comprenait. Elle guerrit rapidement les blessés puis dit :

- Mieux vaut laisser Kira se reposer. Elle a besoin de calme, c'est un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas perdu l'enfant. Je vais veiller sur elle.

Ils sortirent tous de l'infirmerie, Teito tentant une dernière fois de croiser le regard de Kira. Mais sans succès. Il décida de marcher pour respirer l'air frai du soir. Mais malgré tout, il avait l'impression que son coeur avait été brisé en mille morceaux. Il finit par arriver devant la rembarde où tout avait commencé. Le lieu qui avait tout chamboulé dans son coeur.

- Si je n'avais pas croisé Kira ce soir là... tout aurait été différent. On continurait à se haïr et elle ne souffrirait pas tant.

- Celui qui souffre le plus en ce moment, c'est toi idiot.

Mikage venait d'aparaître à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Oh... je pensais que tu étais en train de pleurer tout seul dans ton coin, alors je suis venu te consoler.

- Personne ne pleure ici !

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre la réaction de Kira trop à coeur.

- Tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas de quoi être anéanti par le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas de l'enfant ?

- Je pense que ça a été un grand choc pour elle. Kira ne dois plus savoir où elle en est. Réfléchi, avoir un enfant si jeune... n'importe qui serait effrayé.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire... Si jamais elle choisi de ne pas garder l'enfant...

- Ce ne sera pas le cas Teito. Tu le sais très bien. Kira est une gardienne du temple de la vie. En aucun cas elle ne pourait mettre fin à l'existence de son bébé. Et puis elle t'aime.

- Alors pourquoi as-t-elle réagit comme ça ?

- Elle est peut-être aussi inquiète de ton avis sur la situation. On ne peux pas dire que tu ai sauté de joie en l'apprenant.

- J'étais sous le choc !

- Et bien dit toi que Kira l'était aussi.

-... Merci Mikage.

- Qui aurait cru que tu serais père avant moi ? Je plains mon filleul.

- Ton filleul ? Tu te vois déjà parrain ?

- Evidement que je serai le parrain ! Non mais ! J'espère que ce sera un garçon, je pourai lui apprendre à se battre.

- T'as qu'à en avoir un à toi. Ça avance avec Kana ?

Mikage rougit fortement. Ils n'étaient pas encore passés à l'acte. Kana avait honte de sa cicatrice. Elle pensait qu'il était impossible pour Mikage de la désirer avec son corps si terriblement mutilé. Lorsqu'il devenait trop entreprenant, elle trouvait toujours une excuse pour s'échaper. Mikage la comprenait parfaitement et il comptait lui donner tout le temps qu'elle jugerait nécessaire. Mais il commençait à atteindre ses limites. Il s'en voulait de penser constament à cela alors qu'un problème bien plus grave se posait.

- Je m'inquiète pour elle, finit-il par dire. Elle utilise beaucoup trop son pouvoir spécial ces temps ci.

- C'est à cause de l'épidémie ?

- Oui. Mais aussi parce qu'elle a trop bon coeur. Tout le monde l'appelle la demoiselle sainte en ville et ils viennent tous réclamer ses soins. Elle pourait les envoyer se faire soigner par un autre évêque mais non, elle s'en charge seule. Il lui arrive souvent de s'évanouir de fatigue mais elle continue malgré tout. J'en suis presque à compter ses cheveux blancs tellement j'ai peur que leur nombre augmente.

- Kana sait que tu es à ses côtés. Voilà pourquoi elle peut continuer à travailler dur avec le sourire. Tu es là pour prendre soin d'elle.

- J'aimerais qu'elle apprenne à prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle meurt un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle utilise son pendentif. Je suis mort de peur à l'idée de la perdre.

- ça ira Mikage. Kana est toujours là. Elle t'aime trop pour disparaître.

- C'est toi qui me console maintenant ?

- C'est donnant-donnant.


	37. Fatalité

Chapitre 37 : Fatalité

Teito avait passé une nuit agitée. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. Il essayait de trouver les mots qui pouraient rassurer Kira, car après tout c'était en partie à cause de lui s'ils étaient dans cette situation. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, il n'y trouva que Kana. Elle s'était assoupie, assise au chevet du lit qu'occupait Kira et qui était maintenant vide. Quand Teito posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour la réveiller, elle releva la tête dans un sursaut.

- Teito ? Dit-elle confuse.

- Où est Kira ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. Elle était là et... Je me suis endormie, je suis désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Kana. Tu es épuisée, la journée d'hier à été dure pour toi aussi. Va te reposer, je vais chercher Kira.

- Elle est très confuse Teito. Elle a vraiment besoin de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je prendrai soin d'elle.

Elle lui donna un sourire de remerciement et partit rejoindre Mikage. Quant à Teito, il fouilla l'église de fond en comble sans trouver la moindre trace de Kira. Personne ne l'avait vue et il s'inquiétait sérieusement. "C'est pas le moment de disparaitre Kira. Ne me dites pas qu'elle est sortie de l'église !" Il courut jusqu'aux grilles d'entrée, mais à peine les eut-il dépassées qu'il s'arrêta. Où devait-il aller ? Où chercher ? Il était désemparé, incapable de se décider. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien sur Kira. Les lieux où elle se sentait en sécurité, ceux où elle se sentait appaisée, il n'en connaissait aucun. " On s'est fait attaqué hier ! Elle est peut-être affaiblie, en danger. Elle et le bébé..." Il tapa du poing contre les grilles, impuissant. Plusieurs personnes parmis la foule qui entrait dans l'église lui lancèrent des regards suspicieux.

- Maman regarde ! S'écria une petite fille qui s'appretait à entrer. C'est un fantôme ?

- Mais non voyons ! Les fantômes n'existent pas.

- Pourtant ses cheveux sont blancs...

Teito releva aussitôt la tête, regardant dans la direction qu'indiquait la petite à sa mère. Tout en haut du rempart on pouvait appercevoir une forme blanche presque fantomatique assise sur les crénaux. Aucun doute, c'était Kira. Il se mit aussitôt à courir pour la rejoindre. "Que fait-elle là-haut ? Elle est complètement inconsciente ! Si jamais... Si jamais elle tombe... !" Arrivé sur le rempart, il put bien confirmer qu'il s'agissait de Kira. Elle était assise en boule sur le crénaux, son visage enfouis contre ses genoux. Ses cheveux et sa tunique blanche volaient au vent.

- Kira, appela-t-il doucement.

-...

- Kira tu devrais descendre, c'est dangereux.

-...

- Tu m'entends ?

Elle ne répondait toujours pas, ne bougeant pas non plus d'un pouce. Elle semblait comme refermée sur elle-même.

- Ecoute... je sais que tout ça doit te paraître effrayant. Mais je suis là. Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, je ne te lacherai pas. Si tu veux donner vie à cet enfant, je serai un père pour lui. Si tu choisis d'interrompre ta grossesse... je serai à tes côtés.

Kira consentit enfin à relever la tête. Son visage était ravagé par les larmes, son regard rempli de désespoir.

- Aide-moi Teito... le supplia-t-elle faiblement.

Aussitôt il la serra contre lui, l'entourant dans une étreinte protectrice.

- Je suis là.

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne dois pas... ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Je n'avais pas le droit !

- De quoi tu parles Kira ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Tu as le droit de donner la vie autant que n'importe qui.

- J'ai parlé avec Kana. Je lui ai demandé si... si le poison qui coule dans mes veines pouvait être transmit au bébé et mettre sa vie en danger.

- … Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Demanda-t-il angoissé.

Il n'avait même pas envisagé cette possibilité. De toute évidence c'était ce qui tourmentait Kira. Car elle, c'était la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit en apprenant sa grossesse. Il se sentait pathétique. Ça faisait des heures qu'il se demandait si Kira était en colère contre lui. Finalement c'était à elle-même qu'elle en voulait.

- Kana pense que le poison sera transmis à l'enfant... c'est certain. Mais elle ignore les effets qu'il pourait avoir sur lui. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire Teito ? Je ne veux pas que notre bébé souffre ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure par ma faute !

Pour la première fois... Kira pleurait. Vraiment. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses sanglots résonnant aux oreilles de Teito comme des déchirures. Chacun d'eux mettant un peu plus le coeur de Teito en lambeaux.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Kira. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Je suis responsable de la présence de ce poison dans tes veines... Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais ni empoisonnée, ni enceinte. Ne prend pas toute la responsabilité sur tes épaules. Je t'en prie ne te tourmente pas ainsi !

- Mon sang risque de tuer notre bébé... ! Sanglota-t-elle au comble du désespoir.

- Ne dis pas ça. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Ce bébé va naître dans la joie, et il sera aimé par tous. J'en suis certain.

- J'ai peur Teito. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir. Je ne dois plus utiliser mon zaiphon ni l'oeil de Raphaël. Je me sens impuissante. Comment vais-je faire pour protéger cet enfant ?

- Je suis là Kira, je resterai près de toi. Je vous protègerai tous les deux. Fais moi confiance, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Si Ayanami essaye encore de...

- Je ne le laisserai pas t'approcher. Jamais.

Kira releva la tête, permettant à Teito de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il déposa des baisers sur ses paupières, tentant de faire cesser le flot de larmes qui s'était emparé de Kira. Maintenant qu'elle s'était un peu calmée, elle posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule de Teito qui la serra un peu plus contre son torse. Ainsi dans ses bras elle se sentait mieux, rassurée, en sécurité.

- J'étais mort de peur à l'idée que tu sois partie, avoua Teito.

- Pourquoi partirais-je ? Il n'y a que dans cette église que je me sente bien. Mes souvenirs de l'extérieur sont presque tous douloureux. Je n'ai vraiment commencé à vivre que le jour où j'ai rencontré Lise et les filles. Et les garçons ont cessés de m'être indifférents... le jour où je t'ai rencontré.

Elle sourit en sentant l'étrinte de Teito se resserrer.

- Même si ce n'était pas dans le meilleur des sens, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je t'aime tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Pourquoi es-tu montée sur ce rempart ? C'était dangereux.

Elle se redressa pour tourner la tête vers l'horizon. D'ici on apercevait parfaitement le palais impérial.

- Je... Je me suis soudain mise à penser à ma mère. L'Impératrice. Je me demandais... qu'avait-elle ressentit lorsqu'elle avait apprit qu'elle était enceinte ? Elle en était sûrement heureuse... je pense. Je l'espère... J'aimerais tant que ça ai été le cas. Je prie pour qu'elle ai regrété ma disparition. Pour qu'elle ne m'ai pas abandonnée.

- Je suis certain que tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Elle n'a pas pu abandonner un être aussi parfait que toi. C'est sûr.

Kira rougit de ce compliment inatendu. Elle qu'on avait si souvent qualifiée de monstre... Elle était tellement embarrassée qu'elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

- Ayanami m'a dit que mon frère me cherchait toujours. C'est donc que je lui manque au moins un peu.

- J'ai vu ton frère dans le hall du palais.

- Vraiment ? De quoi avait-il l'air ? Est-ce qu'il m'a reconnue ?

- Il avait les mêmes yeux que toi.

- Il me ressemble... il y a quelqu'un qui me ressemble dans ce monde...!

Elle était heureuse de le savoir. Son physique unique avait toujours été une source de peine pour elle. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas.

- Tu veux le rencontrer.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Il savait que malgré le fait que Kira ai dit qu'elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la famille impériale, elle ne pouvait être que curieuse sur ses origines.

- C'est mon frère jumeau. Quelque chose en moi me pousse à vouloir le voir, lui parler. Peut-être poura-t-il m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 18 ans. Peut-être poura-t-il me parler de ma mère.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser aller le voir. C'est trop dangereux.

- Je sais.

- Promet-moi que tu n'iras pas seule au palais. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi sans m'avertir.

- C'est promis. Je ne veux pas mettre notre enfant en danger.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Oui. C'était leur enfant. Cette nuit en haut de la tour venait de marquer un tournant dans leur vie.

oOo

Dans le jardin suspendu, la conversation était plus tendue. Les jeunes observaient Lise discuter avec Bastien et les trois évêques de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Vous auriez dû venir nous prévenir que vous alliez chez les Delaway, reprocha Bastien. J'imagine que c'était encore une de tes idées Frau.

- Hé ! C'est le gamin qui voulait y aller.

- Et toi tu es sensé être un adulte.

- C'était aussi une erreur d'emmener Aria avec vous, dit Lise. Sans parler de Kira...

- Elle, elle s'est invitée, lui fit remarquer Frau.

- Je suis désolée qu'ils aient réussit à me prendre mon pendentif, intervint Aria. J'ai baissé ma garde parce que je voulais aider Kira à s'échapper. Maintenant Ayanami est encore un peu plus proche de son but. Et je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs.

- Tu as fait de ton mieux Aria, la rassura Hakuren en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- C'est vrai, dit Sayu. Et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il lui manque encore deux pendentifs. Je ne le laisserai pas me prendre le mien une deuxième fois. Et Kana non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument ! Répondit Kana appuyée contre le torse de Mikage.

- Et puis, continua Sayu, même si toi et Kira n'avez plus de pouvoir... vu que je suis la plus forte des quatre, je vous protègerai quoi qu'il arrive.

- Commence par te protéger toi-même, répliqua Kira qui venait d'entrer avec Teito, suivis par Risa et Liam. Je te rappelle que tu t'es déjà faite capturée une fois.

- Parle pour toi !

Sayu alla la serrer dans ses bras. Puis elle se baissa légèrement et collant son oreille contre le ventre de Kira elle dit :

- Je protègerai aussi ce petit coeur qui bat.

- ça c'est mon rôle, dit Teito en souriant. C'est moi le père, pas toi.

Ils rirent tous de cette réplique et Risa, qui n'était pas au courant de la grossesse de Kira, félicita les heureux parents en tappant joyeusement des mains. Son geste fut stoppé par la main d'Aria qui venait de se refermer fermement sur son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Où as-tu eu ce bracelet ?

- Je...

- Je te demande où tu as eu ce bracelet ! cria Aria.

Tout le monde se tu. Ils se demandaient pourquoi Aria réagissait aussi violement. Le bracelet au poignet de Risa était assez banal. C'était un large bracelet d'argent avec pour seul ornement une pierre blanche.

- Je ne sais pas... répondit maladroitement Risa.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Ce bracelet appartenait à ma mère !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Aria ? Demanda Kana qui s'était doucement rapprochée d'elle pour l'apaiser. Comment Risa pourait être en possession d'un bracelet de ta mère ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir ! Je l'ai vu ce bracelet. Je m'en suis souvenu quand je suis allée à Raggs. Ma mère l'avait au poignet.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Oui !

- Risa, où as-tu trouvé ce bracelet ?

- Je... je voulais vous en parler. Je pense que quelqu'un s'est introduit dans notre chambre cette nuit, dit-elle en lançant un regard à Sayu.

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Liam et Kenta.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, dit Sayu qui essayait de se libérer de la prise de Kenta fou d'angoisse à l'idée que quelqu'un se soit approché d'elle la nuit.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda Kana à Risa.

- Eh bien... quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais ce bracelet au poignet. Je n'arrive pas à l'enlever.

- Hein ? S'inquiéta Liam. Montre-moi ça.

Il tenta de lui ôter le bracelet sans résultat. C'était comme s'il faisait parti du corps de Risa.

- Il est impossible de l'enlever, intervint Lise en s'avançant afin de mieux distinguer le bracelet. Pas tant que le moment sera venu.

- Lise... dit prudement Kana. Est-ce que ce serait... l'offrande ?

Les quatres filles avaient les yeux rivés sur Lise, attendant sa réponse. L'apréhension pouvait se lire dans leur regard.

- C'est exact.

- Non... murmura Sayu. Non, pas Risa...

- Ce n'est pas possible ! S'exclama Aria. Ça voudrait dire que ma mère était la précédente offrande ?

- Aria... Tenta de la calmer Lise.

- Tu m'as encore caché ça ! Quelque chose d'aussi important !

- J'avais peur que tu en souffres. C'était si difficile à dire.

- Je suppose donc que c'est Ayanami qui l'a tuée ! Il a voulu récupérer le bracelet !

- Oui...

- Voilà pourquoi il me dévisageait... il a tué ma mère...

- C'est ce qui a déclenché la guerre... réalisa Kira. Lise ! J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tout est partit de là ! C'est la mort de la reine de Raggs qui a déclenché la guerre !

- Nous aurions dû l'en empécher, intervint Bastien. Nous étions censés protéger la reine Astel mais... nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Nous avons tenté sans succès d'intercepter Keigo avant qu'il ne disparaisse mais le mal était fait. Quand Keigo a rejoint l'Empire, Raggs a pensé qu'il avait agit sous leurs ordres et les hostilités ont commencé. Nous ne pouvions plus rien faire.

- Vous êtes en train de dire que la guerre est dûe à un bracelet ? Demanda Wida ébahit.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel bracelet, précisa Lise. Il est indispensable pour le rituel. C'est une sorte de canalisateur. La personne qui veux briser le sceau du temple doit le porter. Si les pendentifs sont les clés du temple, le bracelet est comme une serrure.

- Alors Risa pourait acquérir la puissance du temple ? S'étonna Liam.

- Oui, si elle le voulait. C'est pourquoi le bracelet choisit comme porteur une personne au coeur pur, afin d'éviter une catastrophe.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ?

- C'est peut-être dû à l'attaque du palais. Il a dû sentir que l'équilibre est sur le point d'être rompu et il est allé rejoindre son porteur.

- Il a choisit Risa... c'est pas possible ! S'exclama Aria comme désespérée. Pourquoi elle ? C'est un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Liam inquiet.

- Plus que quiconque, elle sera traquée. Ce bracelet attire le malheur. Une fois à votre poignet vous ne pouvez plus lui échapper. La serrure qui garde la vie attire irrémédiablement la mort.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

- ça veux dire qu'il faudra surveiller Risa de près. Ne jamais la laisser seule. A partir de maintenant tout est un danger potentiel pour elle. Sois sûr que si elle trébuche, elle se rompra le cou en tombant.

- Aria, la stopa Kana. Arrête, tu effraies Risa.

La jeune fille la regardait terrifiée, tremblant comme une feuille. Liam passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et dit :

- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de retirer ce bracelet.

- Il n'y en a qu'un, dit Lise.

- Parfait ! Dites-nous ce qu'il faut faire.

- Pour que le bracelet se détache, le coeur du porteur doit s'arrêter. En d'autres termes, il ne s'enlèvera qu'à la mort de Risa.


	38. Captivité

Chapitre 38 : Captivité

Mme Grant était assise sur une chaise en bois près d'une fenêtre. A l'extérieur tout était calme. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel dépourvu de nuages. Cela aurait pu être une magnifique journée s'il n'y avait pas ces barreaux à la fenêtre ou ces liens qui lui enserraient les poignets.

- Mme Grant ? Vous allez bien ? Je vous trouve très pâle...

- Merci ma petite Mariel. Ça ira ne t'en fait pas. Où est Louise ?

- Elle dort. Il n'y a que ça à faire de toute façon. J'espère qu'on nous sortira bientôt de là. Ça fait plus d'un mois...

- Oui, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire. Mon fils me manque.

- Eruan ? Il doit être en train d'essayer de convaincre l'Empeur de nous aider. Malheureusement, je doute qu'il cède au chantage des habitants de Raggs. J'avoue que j'ai peur... Même si nous sommes bien traités, nous n'en restons pas moins prisonniers.

- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire Mariel, je suis sûre que le prince Anri saura convaincre son père. C'est un garçon fort et plein de gentillesse. Il nous aidera. Et en cas de danger, je suis sûre que nous pourons compter sur messieurs de Léman et Cromwel.

- Nul doute très chère, répondit Mr Cromwel. La guerre est peut-être loin derrière nous, mais je n'ai pas perdu mes réflexes. Je vous protègerai en même temps que ma petite fille Elsa.

- Grand père, dit la jeune Elsa inquiète. Ne vous emportez pas trop, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

- Tu as tout juste 16 ans Elsa, si ces kidnappeurs s'attaquent à toi tu ne pouras rien faire.

- Et vous, vous en avez plus de 60 ! Ménagez-vous !

- Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle, intervint Mr de Léman. Ce sont les vieux lions qui sont les plus féroces !

- Vieux lion ? Je ne vous permet pas Gustave ! Vous faisiez encore pipi au lit quand la guerre contre Valmaria à commencé ! J'étais sur le front moi monsieur ! Et j'y étais encore lors de la guerre contre Raggs !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Plaisanta Mr de Léman. Ce cher Mr Cromwel ne se laissera pas malmener, que ce soit par les Raggsiens ou les Valmariens !

- Pour ce qui est des Valmariens, le traité de paix qui a été signé lors du mariage de l'Empereur nous protège normalement contre toute attaque de leur part. Mais depuis la mort de l'Imperatrice... la tension est palpable et tout le monde craint qu'un nouveau conflit éclate. Mais je pense que pour l'instant il vaut mieux s'occuper du cas des Raggsiens. Ce sont eux qui nous menacent actuellement.

- Menacer... intervint une voix derrière eux. Il me semble que vous avez tous été traités avec égards jusqu'ici. Contrairement aux notres.

Un homme imposant se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ses cheveux noir de jai cachaient la moitié droite de son visage et plusieurs cicatrices étaient visibles sur les quelques parcelles de peau exposées à leurs regards.

- L'enlèvement et la séquestration ne font pas partie de nos règles de la bienséance, répliqua Mr Cromwel. Vous avez aussi attaqué le palais en risquant la vie de personnes innocentes.

- Les prisonniers Raggsiens que nous sommes venus délivrer étaient tout aussi innocents. Ils méritaient leur liberté tout autant que la votre. C'est aussi le cas des esclaves Raggsiens encore asservis.

- Cela fait des semaines que nous sommes enfermés ici, se plaignit Mariel. Si l'Empereur avait l'intention d'accepter vos conditions, nous serions déjà libres depuis longtemps. Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ?

- Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons obtenu ce que nous voulons. Si l'Empereur ne se décide pas à agir, ce sera à votre famille et à votre peuple d'essayer de sortir de leur égoisme s'il espèrent un jour vous revoir.

- Vous voulez dire que vous pouriez nous garder ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours ?

- S'il le faut. Cela fait dix ans que j'attend mademoiselle. Vous devinerez que je suis d'un naturel patient. Et je sais qu'après ma mort, notre soif de liberté ne s'étanchera pas. Je ne suis pas seul dans ce combat.

- Vous pouriez tout de même nous autoriser à sortir de temps à autres. Mme Grant est malade et cet isolement n'arrange pas son état de santé. Elle a besoin d'air !

- Je vous autorise à ouvrir la fenêtre. Pour ce qui est de sortir, n'y comptez pas.

- Pouvons-nous au moins savoir où nous sommes ? Demanda Mr de Léman.

- En lieu sûr. Personne ne s'attaquera à vous ici.

- Je vois... et on peut savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je me nomme Kazuma. J'ai pour mission de protéger la famille royale et le peuple de Raggs. Et c'est ce que je ferai, au nom de mon sang Raggsien.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas reçu de nouvelles du palais, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Mme Grant. Dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous venu nous voir en personne ? J'avoue ne pas me sentir d'humeur à faire un brin de causette.

- Nous avons appris que les Delaway ont été assassinés.

Ils retinrent tous leur respiration. Les Delaway étaient bien connus pour les rumeurs sur la comtesse qui s'étaient propagées dans tous les districts. Mais ce n'étais pas ce qui les avait le plus horrifié.

- Qu'avez-vous dis ?

- Louise ! S'exclama Mariel en se rendant compte que son amie venait de se réveiller.

- Vous dites... que les Delaway ont été tués ?

- Chocant n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons d'autant plus été surpris d'apprendre que nous étions accusés de ce crime.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'y êtes pour rien ? Suposa Elsa.

- Je connaissais bien les Delaway. Ce sont eux qui nous ont trouvé cet abris. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu les protéger.

Soudain Louise se jeta sur lui, l'attrappant par le col malgré ses liens.

- Mes parents sont morts parce qu'ils vous ont aidé ! s'écria-t-elle folle de désespoir.

- Je le sais, Louise Delaway. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici aujourd'hui. Car si tu as perdu des parents, j'ai perdu une soeur.

Elle le lacha en reculant, les yeux écarquillés.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ta mère, la comtesse Delaway, était ma soeur. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils nous ont aidé. J'avais espéré que ton enlèvement les préserverait des soupçons de l'Empire quant à leur lien avec nous. Malheureusement, ça n'a pas suffit.

- Vous insinuez que c'est l'Empire qui les a assassinés ? S'étonna Mr de Léman.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'aucun Raggsien n'aurait porté la main sur ma soeur ou sa famille. Si ce n'est pas l'Empire... qui d'autre ? Ils attendaient d'avoir un prétexte pour se débarasser d'eux. En nous faisant porter le chapeau, ils font d'une pierre deux coups.

- Alors, dit faiblement Louise, mon enlèvement n'était pas un hasard...

- Oui. Mais tu es libre à présent. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te garder en otage. Tu peux sortir de cette pièce.

- Et les autres ?

- Je suis désolé mais ils devront rester ici.

- Dans ce cas je reste aussi ! Il est hors de question que je sois la seule à m'en sortir. Vous devrez me garder encore prisonière un moment... _mon oncle_ !

Elle avait comme craché ses derniers mots, toute sa rancoeur s'exprimant dans son ton. Kazuma eut un sourire en coin devant l'entêtement de _sa nièce_. "Dire que je suis aussi son parrain ! Il vaut mieux ne pas le lui dire ou elle se vexerait encore plus."

- Comme tu voudras. Mais je ne suis pas venu ici seulement pour ça. Hikaru !

Aussitôt un jeune homme aux yeux d'un violet profond et aux longs cheveux noirs se présenta aux côtés de Kazuma. C'était comme s'il était sortit de nul part. Louise qui était la plus proche de la porte s'écarta vivement dans un sursaut et faillit trébucher. Heureusement que Mariel l'avait soutenue. Le jeune homme lança à Louise un regard indéchiffrable. Peut-être se demandait-il ce qui avait bien pu effrayer la demoiselle. Puis il reporta son attention sur Kazuma qui lui fit un signe de tête, désignant du menton Mme Grant. Hikaru s'avança aussitôt vers elle, et écartant les pans de sa cape noire, il dégaina son épée. Louise se plaça rapidement devant Mme Grant alors que l'épée d'Hikaru n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- Arrêtez ! S'écria-t-elle.

Immédiatement Hikaru stoppa son geste.

- Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire de mal !

Il resta silencieux, ne faisant plus un geste tout en l'observant. Louise était gênée par le regard du garçon qui la dévisageait. Elle remarqua alors qu'il avait un tatouage juste sous l'oeil gauche. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il représentait mais il la poussait à plonger son regard dans celui du garçon. Hikaru ne savait pas trop quoi faire. La jeune fille ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir le laisser faire et il ne pouvait pas agir brutalement avec elle. C'était tout de même la nièce de son maître. Il se retourna vers celui-ci pour qu'il l'aide à se sortir de cette situation.

- Débrouille-toi Hikaru.

Voilà tout ce qu'il eut comme conseil de la part de son maître. Il reporta son attention vers Louise qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il tenta de la contourner mais elle s'obstina à se mettre sur son chemin.

- Je refuse de vous laisser passer !

Hikaru soupira imperceptiblement, puis il leva son épée et tendit sa main gauche vers Louise. Elle retint sa respiration, fixant la main du garçon. Mais il ne la toucha pas, se contentant de la passer par dessus l'épaule de Louise et s'emparant d'une mèche de cheveux de Mme Grant. Puis il s'avança au maximum et à l'aide de son épée trancha la mèche d'un coup sec. Cela fait, il se retourna vers Kazuma et la lui donnna. Louise était restée pétrifiée, son coeur battant la chamade. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait les tuer toutes les deux. Mais ce qui l'avait aussi troublé, c'était le fait qu'il ait été si proche d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas touchée mais il avait été assez proche pour qu'elle sente la chaleur de son corps.

- C'est bien Hikaru, dit Kazuma en lui donnant une tape affectueuse sur l'épaule, mais tu aurais pu tout simplement expliquer ce que tu comptais faire. Louise en est encore toute retournée !

Hikaru lança un regard en coin à la jeune fille qui rougit fortement et détourna les yeux pour cacher maladroitement son embarras.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec ces cheveux ? Demanda Mariel.

- Je vais les envoyer au palais royal en guise d'avertissement. Peut-être cela fera-t-il avancer les choses. J'ai cru comprendre que le fils de Mme Grant était proche du prince Anri. Puisque je n'ai pu enlever ni son meilleur ami, ni sa fiancée... c'est le sort de Mme Grant qui est le plus précieux aux yeux du prince.

- Mais mon fils va s'inquiéter encore plus !

- Je l'espère bien.

Il se retourna pour sortir, Hikaru sur ses talons.

- Vous êtes donc insensible ? S'écria Mme Grant en se relevant d'un bond.

Kazuma ne répondit pas. Il s'appretait à refermer la porte quand il se figea en entendant Mariel s'exclamer d'une voix inquiète :

- Mme Grant !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'entrebaillement de la porte et pu l'apercevoir à genoux au sol, une main serrée contre sa poitrine. Sa respiration était lourde. Il referma la porte en silence et tourna la clé. Hikaru l'observait en silence, attendant l'ordre de son maître.

- Va chercher Vera. Ensuite monte la garde devant cette porte.

oOo

Anri était assis dans son salon personnel en compagnie d'Eruan.

- Quand vas-tu pouvoir parler avec l'empeur ? Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois !

- Je sais. Mais il est très malade et je dois attendre que le chambellan me prévienne que sa fièvre est tombée. Sinon mon père ne comprendrait même pas ce que je lui dit. Mais même les idées claires... je ne pense pas qu'il m'écoutera. Quelle ironie. Etre le prince de Barsburg ne me sert à rien face à mon père.

- Mais tu vas...

- Je n'abandonnerai pas ta mère.

- Anri... Merci. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi.

- Que ce soit elle ou les autres otages... je les ramènerai tous.

- Hum... Comment va Raine ? Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis l'attaque.

- Elle reste avec Noëlle. Elles s'occupent de Flid.

- Oh ! Alors tu es délaissé pour un chien. Ça, c'est ironique.

- Arrête de te marrer tu veux !

- Désolé mais ça fait bizarre de ne pas vous voir ensemble.

-... Raine m'évite.

- Non ? Sans blague ? Se moqua Eruan. Tu lui as menti, qu'est-ce que tu espérais ?

- Je ne lui ai pas menti.

- Non, tu as juste homis de lui dire que tu étais le prince de Barsburg.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle... je ne voulais pas...

- Je sais Anri. Mais elle a dû se sentir dupée. Tu t'es servi de sa cécité pour la garder près de toi.

- Qu... quoi ? Non je... Et puis comment l'a-t-elle su ?

- Heu... je ne sais pas.

"Si je balance Serena, elle ne me le pardonnera pas."

- C'est Serena qui lui a dit.

- Qu... quoi ? Comment tu... Heu... je veux dire...

- Alors c'est bien elle. J'en étais sûr.

- Mais non voyons...

- Garde ta salive Eruan. Raine parlait avec elle juste avant l'attaque.

Eruan poussa un soupir d'impuissance, se prenant la tête dans les mains. "Serena va me tuer..." Soudain le chambellan entra dans la pièce.

- Anri-sama. L'empereur est prêt à vous recevoir.

- Très bien, dit Anri en se levant.

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il tourna la tête vers Eruan.

- Hey ! Je vais faire ce qu'il faut. Attend-moi là.

- Je compte sur toi, répondit Eruan en levant le pouce.

Le chambellan le mena jusque devant la porte du bureau de l'Empereur. Il toqua à la porte et annonça :

- Votre altesse, le prince Anri est arrivé.

- Qu'il entre, répondit l'Empereur d'une voix lasse.

Le chambellan s'inclina devant Anri avant de le laisser seul devant la porte. Quand Anri tendit la main vers la poignée, il se surprit à hésiter. Sa main tremblait. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce bureau depuis des années. Parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait vu le visage de cet homme. Ou parce qu'il avait tout simplement peur de faire face à son père. Son père... oui, c'était son père qui se tenait derrière cette porte. Mais lui, pensait-il recevoir son fils ou... la cause de la mort de sa femme ? Anri poussa un soupir. "C'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Eruan compte sur moi." Alors il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce. Il faisait sombre dans le bureau éclairé par la seule lumière des flammes dans la cheminée. Assis dans un fauteuil imposant, son père lui tournait le dos.

- Père.

-...

- Le chambellan m'a dit que vous aviez de la fièvre. Vous auriez dû rester vous reposer dans votre chambre...

- Tu aurais préféré me voir dans mon lit en train de me tordre de souffrance ? Serais-tu déçu de constater que ton accession au trône soit reportée ?

- Père !

- Cesse donc de m'appeler ainsi !

-... Oui, votre altesse.

"C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais..."

- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

- Je... je voulais vous parler des conditions des Raggsiens pour la libération des otages.

- Elles sont inacceptables.

- Mais pè... votre altesse ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser cette situation se poursuivre indéfiniment ! Il faut tenter de négocier avec...

- Négocier ? Les Raggsiens ont perdu la guerre, ils doivent se soumettre.

- Mais...

- L'Empereur ne peut se permettre de faire confiance aux Raggsiens, Anri-sama.

- Ayanami-san ! S'exclama Anri en se rendant compte de la présence du chef d'état major dans un coin de la pièce.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici ? Serait-il venu pour me mettre des battons dans les roues ?"

- Je pensais avoir demandé une entrevue privée...

- Il me revient d'inviter qui je souhaite dans mon bureau ! Le chef d'état major souhaitait m'exposer des faits plus que troublants.

- Quels faits ?

- Les Raggsiens ont assassiné les Delaway, annonça Ayanami. Cela semble avoir eut lieu peu de temps après l'attenta.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Mme Delaway était Raggsienne et les assassiner ne leur rapportait rien !

- Nous soupçonnons les Delaway de les avoir aidé pour l'attaque du palais. Ils ont dû vouloir se débarasser d'eux pour qu'ils ne révèlent aucun de leurs secrets.

- Mais Louise Delaway fait partit des otages ! Pourquoi les tuer s'ils avaient déjà un moyen de pression sur eux ?

- Leurs raisons nous importent peu, intervint l'Empeur. En assassinant les Delaway, ils ont perdu toute crédibilité. Il est hors de question de négocier avec ces gens là. La jeune Delaway doit être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Avez-vous la moindre preuve ? Une preuve qu'ils soient coupables ?

- Malheureusement, dit Ayanami, leur manoir a été presque entièrement dévasté par une explosion et il ne reste plus grand chose de leurs corps.

- Dans ce cas vous ne pouvez pas les accuser de...

- Il suffit ! S'exclama l'Empereur. La décision me revient et je n'accepterai pas leurs conditions ! Cough ! Cough !

Une forte crise de toux s'empara de l'Empereur qui se courba sur son fauteuil.

- Père ! S'inquiéta Anri en acourrant à ses côtés et posant une main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touche pas ! Lui ordonna-t-il en lui donnant une puissante giffle du dos de la main pour l'écarter.

Anri sentit le goût salé du sang dans sa bouche. Le silence reignait à présent dans la pièce sombre. Lentement, Anri mit un genoux à terre et baissant respectueusement la tête il dit :

- Votre altesse. Je vous en prie, n'abandonnez pas vos sujets. Qu'ils soient retenus en otage ou fou d'inquiétude pour la santé de leurs êtres chers retenus prisonniers, vous devez les aider. Vous êtes l'Empereur. Le seul sur lequel ils peuvent compter. Celui qui a juré de les protéger. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais venez leur en aide !

- Qui crois-tu être pour me faire la leçon ? Tu l'as dis : _**je**_ suis l'Empereur. Et j'agis dans l'intérêt de mon peuple. Libérer tous les Raggsiens asservis. A quoi crois-tu que cela nous mènerait ? Penses-tu qu'ils se retireraient sans représailles ? Ce serait le début d'une nouvelle guerre ! Et c'est de cette éventuelle guerre que je veux préserver mon peuple.

- Vous le dites vous-même, cette guerre n'est qu'éventuelle ! Nous pouvons l'éviter en négociant...

- Votre père est conscient tout comme moi qu'un risque de trahison des Raggsiens est beaucoup trop élevé et dangereux. Il n'y a aucune garantie qu'ils tiendront leur parole.

"Ferme-la ! Hurla interrieurement Anri. Ne te mèle pas de ça espèce de renard sournois ! Je vois parfaitement ce que tu essayes de faire."

- Que faites-vous des otages ? Continua-t-il. Sacrifiriez-vous quelques personne pour le bien de plusieurs miliers d'autres ?

- Je suis las de tes états d'âmes ! S'exclama son père. Sors d'ici, j'en ai assez entendu.

- Mais père je...

- Je t'ordonne de sortir !

La respiration de l'Empereur était devenue difficile. Leur conversation l'avait passablement affaiblit. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire tant que son père serait sous l'influence d'Ayanami, Anri se releva. Après s'être incliné, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il serra le poing une fois dans le couloir, tentant de contenir sa rage. Le fait de voir la porte se rouvrir pour laisser sortir Ayanami ne l'aida pas le moins du monde. Le chef d'état major l'observait avec un regard compatissant. Anri lui aurait arraché les yeux si Noëlle n'avait pas fait irruption dans le couloir accompagnée de Raine.

- Anri-sama ? Dit la servante. Que faites-vous... oh ! Mes respects Ayanami-san.

Elle s'inclina rapidement devant Ayanami avant de reporter son attention sur le visage d'Anri tuméfié, une goutte de sang au coin de ses lèvres.

- Que vous est-il arrivé Anri-sama ? Votre visage...

- Ce n'est rien Noëlle. Va chercher le médecin s'il te plait.

- Oui, il faut soigner ça.

- Non. C'est pour mon père.

- Voilà un fils bien prévenant, dit Ayanami avec un sourire en coin. A présent, veuillez m'excuser.

Il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner, Anri le fixant d'un regard noir. Mais son attention fut détournée par la main de Raine sur sa joue.

- Vous êtes blessé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Tout va bien Raine, dit-il en souriant.

Au bout du couloir, Ayanami stopa sa marche. Avait-il bien entendu ? Cette jeune fille s'appelait Raine ? "ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence... Voilà pourquoi le prince est venu me poser des questions sur l'ami de Teito Klein. Sa soeur à survécu à l'incendie... et elle est ici !" Il observa de loin la jeune fille discuter avec le prince. Se souvenait-elle de ce qui s'était passé au manoir Grant ? Savait-elle qui était à l'origine de l'incendie ? Le risque était beaucoup trop grand. Il devrait faire quelque chose pour que personne ne sache jamais la vérité.


	39. Gêne

Chapitre 39 : Gêne

Noëlle était partie chercher le médecin et Anri se retrouvait seul avec Raine dans le couloir silencieux. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait instinctivement posé sa main sur la joue du prince, elle s'était immédiatement excusée en reculant de plusieurs mètres. "C'est le prince ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais Raine ? Je ne devrais même pas avoir le droit de lui adresser la parole."

- Raine ?

Elle avait sursauté en entendant la voix d'Anri si proche d'elle, faisant encore quelques pas pour s'éloigner. Anri se sentit vexé.

- Est-ce que je te fais peur maintenant ?

- Non ! Vous êtes… je veux dire... je suis désolée...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses ?

- Vous êtes le prince... je n'aurais pas dû vous toucher ainsi.

- Raine... C'est moi, Anri. Je pensais que nous étions... amis.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'être votre amie, je... je ne suis personne.

- Tu es Raine. Tu es celle qui m'a redonné espoir pour ma soeur. Tu as apporté un peu de couleur à ma vie si terne.

Elle tressaillit en sentant Anri lui prendre la main.

- Je... je n'ai rien fait pour...

- Je t'en prie, ne m'ignore pas maintenant. Pas toi.

Sa voix était comme désespérée, il serrait la main de Raine dans la sienne comme si c'était d'elle que dépendait sa santé d'esprit. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre avec son père, être rejeté par Raine l'aurait complètement brisé.

- Très bien votre altesse. Si c'est ce que vous voulez.

"J'aimerais que ce toi qui le veuille... mais je m'en contenterais pour l'instant."

- Viens, allons rejoindre Eruan.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de la guider à travers les couloirs. Mais Raine se sentait à présent gênée de ce geste qui était il y a encore peu de temps devenu habituel.

- Heu... dit-elle en se dégageant. Je vais marcher seule, je...

- Flid n'est pas là. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu te cognes. Tiens-toi à mon bras.

Elle acquiesça timidement et laissa Anri prendre sa main pour la passer sous son bras. Elle était tellement gênée qu'elle ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salon d'Anri.

- Raine ! S'exclama joyeusement Eruan en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est étrange, ça fait seulement un mois que je ne t'ai pas vue et tu m'as quand même beaucoup manquée. Serait-ce un nouvel amour naissant ?

- Eruan ! Gronda Anri. Va plutôt t'occuper de Serena.

- Serena est **ta** fiancée. Et elle ne veux pas que je m'occupe d'elle.

- Je n'épouserai pas Serena. Et si tu arrêtais de draguer toutes les filles qui passent près de toi, peut-être qu'elle serait plus disposée à t'écouter.

- Oui mais elle ne veux pas lacher l'affaire en ce qui te concerne.

- Vous parlez de Mlle La Valière ? Demanda Raine.

- Tu as parlé avec elle lors du bal, se souvint Anri.

- Oui. Elle avait l'air très attachée à vous, votre altesse.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Déprima Eruan. Serena es têtue comme une mule, elle n'abandonnera pas même si tu lui dis que tu ne veux pas d'elle.

- Je la trouve très courageuse, dit Raine.

- Pourtant il m'a semblé qu'elle n'avait pas été très sympathique avec toi lors du bal, fit remarquer Eruan.

- Elle avait raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû assister à ce banquet. Ce n'était pas ma place.

- Raine... murmura Eruan.

Puis il lui pinça les joues pour faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage.

- Ta place, elle est près de ceux qui t'aiment. Donc près de nous !

- Merci Eruan-san, rit-elle en se massant les joues.

- Appelle-moi Eruan ou je vais me facher.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Ah ah ah ! Tant pis, j'aurais essayé.

- Anri-sama ! Appela Noëlle entrant. Ah ! Vous êtes là. Tenez je vous ai apporté de la glace pour votre visage.

- Merci Noëlle, dit-il en prenant la poche de glace qu'elle lui tendait. Et mon père ?

- Le médecin est avec lui en ce moment.

- Tu as été bien amoché, remarqua Eruan. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-... Je suis désolé Eruan, mais je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre mon père. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter. Et Ayanami ne m'a pas facilité les choses.

- Il était là ? Pourquoi ?

- Il manipule mon père, j'en suis sûr. Cet homme prépare quelque chose. Il a tout fait pour discréditer les Raggsiens. Du coup mon père ne veux même pas négocier avec eux.

- Mais... et les otages ? Ma mère...

- Je vais trouver un moyen de les libérer par moi-même. J'irai négocier avec les Raggsiens en personne.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je trouverai.

oOo

Mikage, debout dans le coin d'une grande chambre de l'hopital de l'église, observait Kana alors qu'elle soignait des patients qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux à chaque minute qui passait. La plupart étaient là car ils présentaient des symptômes de l'épidémie, mais il y avait aussi une grande partie de personnes venues se faire soigner diverses blessures par la "demoiselle sainte". Pour ce qui était de l'épidémie, Kana était la seule à avoir suffisament de pouvoir pour les soigner. Mais les autres... ils auraient pu aisément se faire soigner par un autre évêque. Cela énervait passablement Mikage qui était obligé d'assister à leur égoïsme alors que Kana s'affaiblissait à vue d'oeil. Elle avait toujours le sourire mais la paleur de son visage ne trompait personne. Surtout pas lui, dont le regard était fixé sur elle presque 24h/24. C'était simple, il ne la quittait jamais sauf pour dormir. Toutes les missions, ils les faisaient ensemble et Kana n'avait pas son mot à dire. Enfin, elle ne s'était jamais plainte jusqu'ici... Il l'observa alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, ses mèches blanches tressées à l'arrière de sa tête. Kana souffrait-elle du trop plein d'attention qu'il lui portait ? Etait-elle trop gentille pour le lui faire remarquer ? Il interrompit le cours de ses pensées en voyant les genoux de la jeune fille flancher après qu'elle eut soigné un cas plutôt avancé de la maladie inconnue. En une fraction de secondes il fut près d'elle, lui évitant la chutte.

- Kana...

Elle cligna des yeux, le regard dans le vague. Puis elle tourna la tête vers lui et comprenant ce qui lui était arrivé, elle tenta de se redresser en prenant appuis sur l'épaule de Mikage. Il garda un bras autour de sa taille de peur que ses jambes ne se dérobent de nouveau.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Ce n'est qu'un petit coup de fatigue.

- Tu as faillit te cogner la tête par terre !

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapée, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi dans ces cas là.

Mikage l'observa en silence, le regard dur. Elle détourna la tête et voulut s'approcher du prochain patient dont le bras droit était retenu dans une écharpe. Mais elle ne fut pas arrivée devant lui que sa tête lui tourna et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal au lit du patient d'à côté.

- Kana ! S'exclama Mikage.

- Je vais bien...

Sans ménagement, Mikage passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune fille et la souleva dans ses bras.

- Mikage ?

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix forte aux patients encore présents dans la salle. La "demoiselle sainte" est faite de chair et de sang comme vous et moi. J'aprécierais le fait que vous ne l'épuisiez pas à mort. Alors à partir de maintenant vous devrez aller demander l'aide d'un autre évêque qui, j'en suis sûr, sera aussi compétent qu'elle.

Ceci dit, il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir de nombreuses autres personnes attendaient leur tour pour se faire soigner par la demoiselle sainte.

- Mikage repose-moi, protesta Kana. Tu vois bien que tous ces gens attendent d'être soignés.

- Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera.

- Mais...

- ça suffit Kana !

Le ton de sa voix était si autoritaire que Kana en resta éberluée. C'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi avec elle. Lorsqu'il fut devant la porte de la chambre de Kana, il l'ouvrit en donnant un grand coup de pied dedans. Il la deposa sur son lit avant de partir refermer la porte en la claquant avec force. Kana déglutit difficilement en le voyant si furieux. Puis il saisit la chaise du bureau et s'asseillant près du lit en croisant les bras, il ordonna :

- Dors.

- Qu... quoi ?

- J'ai dit dors !

- Ou... oui.

Elle s'allongea rapidement sur le dos, fermant les yeux. Son coeur battait la chamade. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Elle était tellement troublée qu'il lui était impossible de trouver le sommeil. Mais elle n'osait pas rouvrir les yeux de peur de voir l'expression du visage de Mikage. Il savait qu'elle était toujours bien éveillée. Ses paupières étaient crispées et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il se rendit alors compte que son comportement avait effrayé Kana. Il soupira lourdement, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Je te demande pardon Kana. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

Elle entrouvrit les paupières, le voyant complètement désemparé.

- Pourquoi tu...

- Parce que je n'en peux plus ! C'en est trop, je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne veux plus te voir t'épuiser ainsi.

- Mais... c'est mon devoir. Je dois soigner ceux qui me le demandent.

- Pas au prix de ta santé et de ta vie ! Tu n'es pas une fille sainte mais une fille comme les autres. Les trois quarts des malades qui viennent te voir pouraient facilement se faire soigner par quelqu'un d'autre. Tu t'épuises et tu voudrais que je reste là sans rien dire ? Sans rien faire ?

- Mais je compte sur toi. Ça me rassure de savoir que tu es à mes côtés. Je sais que si je tombe tu seras là.

- Bon sang Kana ! Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu me prends pour ta béquille ? Tu crois que je ne suis là que pour te rattraper quand tu tombes ? Quelqu'un qui reste dans un coin de la pièce jusqu'à ce que tu te blesses ou t'évanouisses pour ensuite panser tes blessures ? Une personne qui ne fait que regretter une fois que le mal s'est produit ? Si c'est le cas, tu te trompes lourdement sur mon compte.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé...

- Je ne veux pas te rattraper. Je veux t'empécher de tomber, te préserver du moindre mal. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses... Je veux te sauver !

- Me sauver ? Mikage je suis là.

- J'ai peur Kana. Tu es tout pour moi. La seule, l'unique... à jamais. Je suis mort de peur à l'idée que ta vie se termine avant la mienne. Je veux vieillir avec toi, je veux qu'on se fasse des cheveux blancs ensemble. Je voudrais passer le plus de temps possible avec toi, alors s'il te plait préserve ce précieux temps. Ménage toi. Chaque fois que tu utilises ton pouvoir, ce maudit médaillon me vole des années, des heures, des secondes de vie avec toi.

Kana en avait le souffle court. Mikage versait des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses bras, le visage caché dans ses mains. Doucement elle l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-elle. Je ne me rendais pas compte... J'ai cru que j'étais la seule à avoir peur. Je pensais que passer ma vie à aider les autres me permettrait d'accepter mon sort. Mais je suis terrorisée. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sur la souffrance des autres... je suis une gardienne du temple, je dois protéger la vie ! C'est un honneur d'avoir été choisie. Pourtant j'ai mille fois souhaité que quelqu'un d'autre reçoive ce fardeau à ma place. Et d'autant plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré. _Je t'aime_ tellement Mikage ! Je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans son cou.

- Je suis vraiment le pire... Voilà que je te fais pleurer.

- C'est toi qui pleure Mikage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les garçons ne pleurent pas.

- Ah oui ? Alors tu dois avoir une grosse poussière dans l'oeil.

Elle se recula pour observer le visage du garçon. Etrangement il souriait. Ses larmes de tristesse s'étaient changées en larmes de joie sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle ne s'en était peut-être pas rendue compte, mais Mikage l'avait parfaitement entendu. Elle venait de lui dire "je t'aime" pour la première fois. Aussitôt il s'empara de ses lèvres. Il l'avait fait si subitement que Kana en perdit l'équilibre et il se retrouvèrent alongés sur le lit. Ils rirent nerveusement puis Kana fit un geste pour se redresser. Mais Mikage la serra un peu plus contre lui et passant une main sur son visage pour y essuyer le reste de ses larmes, il l'embrassa doucement de nouveau. Très vite, ce baiser se transforma en un échange passionné que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient interrompre. L'esprit de Kana se vida complètement. Les mains de Mikage étaient partout sur elle, lui procurant des frissons de plaisir. Il déposa des baisers papillons au creux de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle avait le souffle court, laissant par moments échapper de petits gémissements. Il la rendait folle. Mais elle reprit ses esprits en sentant la main de Mikage passer sous son haut. Aussitôt elle le repoussa brusquement et se redressa pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais Mikage ne la laissa pas faire et la retint par le bras.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Je... je suis désolée mais...

Machinalement elle porta sa main libre à son flanc droit. Sa cicatrice.

- Kana. Pour la milième fois, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cette cicatrice !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Ça devra bien arriver un jour. Tout à l'heure tu as dis que tu voulais passer ta vie avec moi. Tu comptes la passer dans l'abstinence ?

Kana devint rouge pivoine.

- Désolé, mais je ne pourai pas te suivre sur ce chemin. Tu es beaucoup trop belle. Si tu sors de cette pièce, je vais devenir fou.

- Je... C'est difficile... moi même, je n'arrive pas à accepter cette cicatrice. J'ai peur que... qu'en la voyant tu...

Elle rougit encore plus. Elle avait peur qu'il ne la désire plus une fois nue devant lui. "Comment je pourais dire une chose aussi embarassante ?" Mais Mikage avait parfaitement compris.

- Kana. J'étais pourtant sûr de te l'avoir dit mais : je t'aime. Mes sentiments n'ont pas changé et ils ne changeront pas. Cette cicatrice, dit-il en posant sa main sur le flanc droit de Kana, c'est une partie de toi. C'est la preuve que tu es vivante, que tu as résisté à la mort. C'est le parfait exemple de ce que je veux que tu continues de faire. Vivre. Alors cette cicatrice, je l'aime tout autant que toi.

Il déposa un baiser là où se trouvait la cicatrice de Kana, serrant sa taille dans ses bras puissants. Quand il releva la tête, il se rendit compte que Kana pleurait de nouveau. Elle avait le poing pressé contre son front, son autre main crispée sur les draps. Pensant être allé trop loin, il la relacha.

- Pardon. Je ne veux pas te forcer. Je vais te laisser.

Il se releva pour partir mais Kana le retint par un pant de sa chemise.

- Ne pars pas, pleura-t-elle. Mikage !

Il la repris de nouveau dans ses bras et Kana s'abandona à son étreinte. Elle n'avait plus peur. Mikage était avec elle. Il serait là quoi qu'il arrive, elle en était sûre.


	40. Vision

Chapitre 40 : Vision

Depuis qu'elle avait reçut le bracelet, Risa n'avait plus le droit de sortir de l'église. Les promenades qu'elle faisait de temps à autres avec Sayu, Aria ou les soeurs lui avaient énormément manqué dès les premiers jours. Ses balades se déroulaient à présent à l'intérieur de l'église et toujours accompagnée d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Elle n'était jamais seule une seconde. Elle prenait même tous ses bains en compagnie de Sayu car ils avaient peur qu'elle ne glisse et se noie. Ils avaient raison de s'inquiéter car en quelques semaines de nombreux énèvement étranges était arrivés autour d'elle et Risa avait manqué plusieurs fois de se blesser gravement. Malgré tout elle se sentait comme prise au piège. En ce moment même, Risa était au milieu d'une balade improvisée en compagnie de Liam et Wida. Mais elle s'interressait peu à la conversation, trop occupée à observer le maudit bracelet qui pesait aussi lourd qu'un boulet sur son âme. "Alors ce bracelet veut me mener à ma mort ? Hum ! La mort j'y ai déjà réchappé deux fois. Comme si j'allais me laisser faire maintenant."

- ...sa ? Risa ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Oh... oui. Désolée Liam.

- Fais un peu attention tu veux ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

- Il ne peut rien m'arriver, j'ai mes gardes du corps avec moi... d'ailleurs ça devient pesant.

- Tu nous trouves ennuyeux ? S'étonna Wida.

- Non. J'aimerais juste pouvoir sortir de l'église de nouveau, m'accorder un moment de sollitude, ne pas psychoter sur tout ce qui m'entoure... des choses qui se font très rares.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas sortir au cas où Ayanami tenterait quelque chose. Et puis les rues sont pleines de dangers, même dans l'église tu n'es pas à l'abris.

- Comment pourait-on te laisser seule alors que tu as faillit te faire poignarder hier en passant près des cuisines ? Intervint Liam. Si j'attrape celui qui s'amuse à lancer des couteaux en l'air en cuisinant, je lui fais la peau !

"Je crois que c'est Kyle qui était de corvée de cuisine hier, se souvint Wida. Mieux vaut ne pas le dire à Liam ou on perdrait un ami précieux..." Risa eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle savait que c'était Kyle car dès qu'il avait appris que le couteau manquant avait faillit la transpercer, il était immédiatement venu s'excuser auprès d'elle, s'agenouillant pour la suplier de le pardonner. C'était vraiment étrange de voir quelqu'un d'aussi imposant que Kyle se prosterner devant une fille qui était presque deux fois plus petite que lui.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de si drôle ! S'exclama Liam en surprenant le sourire de Risa. Ne prend pas tout ça à la légère !

- Oui oui... dit-elle d'une voix lasse. Je ferai attention.

- Attention !

Liam la plaqua brusquement au sol, une vague de zaiphon passant juste au dessus d'eux et manquant de peu Wida avant d'aller s'écraser contre le mur d'enceinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? Marmonna Liam.

- D... désolée.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Wida en les aidant à se relever.

- Qui a fait ça ? S'énerva Liam en cherchant le coupable du regard.

- Pardonnez-nous ! S'exclamèrent plusieurs étudiants pour le prochain examen. On s'entrainait et...

- Faites gaffe bon sang ! Et qu'est-ce que vous faites... ici ?

Liam venait de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés près du terrain d'entrainement. C'était justement un des endroits les plus dangereux dans l'enceinte de l'église qu'il fallait éviter à Risa. "C'est pas possible ! Une erreur pareille ! Ça aurait pu coûter la vie de Risa..." Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le sang couler le long du bras de la jeune fille.

- Risa ! Tu es blessée.

- Oh... dit la jeune fille en tendant le bras. Ce n'est pas grand chose.

- C'est ma faute, je suis désolé. On n'aurait jamais dû passer par ici. Viens je vais te soigner.

Liam plaça sa main sur la blessure de Risa et la fit disparaître. Mais aussitôt après, la jeune fille s'écroula au sol, inconsciente.

- Risa ?

- Heu... dit Wida. Tu n'étais pas sensé la soigner ? La perte de conscience, ça fait partie du traitement ?

- Ferme-là Wida ! Risa ? Risa tu m'entends ? Risa !

Il avait beau essayer de la secouer ou de l'appeller, Risa restait impassible. Rien n'avait l'air de pouvoir la faire revenir à elle.

- Quelque chose me dit que ça a un rapport avec le bracelet, fit remarquer Wida. On devrait l'emmener voir Lise. Elle doit être au jardin suspendu.

Aussitôt, Liam prit Risa dans ses bras et ils filèrent comme le vent jusqu'au jardin. Lise était là comme ils s'y attendaient, en compagnie des autres.

- Lise !

- Que se passe-t-il Liam ? S'inquiéta Aria.

- Risa s'est soudainement évanouie. Je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire Lise ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. C'était déjà arrivé à ta mère une fois. Ensuite elle allait parfaitement bien.

- Mais... est-ce qu'elle rêve ? Ou...

Elle fut interrompue par Risa qui venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Sa respiration était rapide et ses yeux étaient hagards. On aurait dit qu'elle venait de faire un cauchemar.

- … il... il est mort... souffla-t-elle.

- Risa ? Appela Liam. Qui est mort ?

- Le garçon... répondit-elle. Le garçon tatoué sous l'oeil gauche.

Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Personne n'avait jamais croisé un tel garçon.

- De quoi tu parles Risa ? Questionna Aria. Qui est ce garçon ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Mais je l'ai vu... il se faisait tuer.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, essaya de la rassurer Liam.

- Non ! C'était... c'était si réel ! Ce n'est peut-être pas trop tard... il faut l'aider !

- Risa ne me dit pas que tu penses avoir eu une prémonition ? Demanda Wida dubitatif. Vous en pensez quoi Lise-san ?

- C'est parfaitement possible. Le bracelet veux tout faire pour préserver l'équilibre de la vie. Il a peut être donné cette vision à Risa car la mort du garçon tatoué était lié à un évènement qui pourait briser cet équilibre.

- Je trouve ça absurde, fit remarquer Teito. Le futur est tout sauf prédestiné.

- Dans ce cas, dit Aria, comment expliquer la perte de conscience de Risa ? Et le fait que ça soit aussi arrivé à maman ?

- J'en sais rien...

- Je suis sûre que ça va arriver ! S'exclama Risa. Je le sais ! Il faut le sauver...

Des larmes d'angoisse coulèrent sur ses joues et Liam tenta de la rassurer.

- Calme-toi Risa. On aimerait faire quelque chose mais... on ne sait pas où se trouve ce garçon.

La jeune fille tremblait dans ses bras. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir l'avait beaucoup chamboulée. Le meurtre du garçon lui rappellait celui de ses parents.

- En tout cas, intervint Frau, mieux vaut peut-être remettre ces interrogations à plus tard. Je vous rappelle que nous parlions de faits importants.

- Oui, dit Castor, tu disais avoir retrouvé des bouts de papiers dans la cheminée des Delaway.

- Ce ne sont pas que des bouts de papiers, mais des titres de propriété.

- Oh ! Excuse moi, ironisa Castor. Ça change tout.

- Parfaitement ! Car figure-toi que ce ne sont pas des titres impériaux. Ils sont Raggsiens.

- Raggsiens ?

- Oui, au nom de Mme Delaway. Apparement il s'agit de sa dot de mariage.

- Et alors ? Demanda Teito.

- Alors il semble que les Delaway sont morts en tentant de détruire ces documents. Sacrifier sa vie pour des bouts de papiers... ça pousse à se demander ce qu'ils voulaient cacher.

- Les survivants de Raggs ?

- C'est ce que je pense. Heureusement qu'Ayanami n'a pas eut l'occasion de mettre la main dessus. Ou s'en serait déjà finit de la résistance Raggsienne.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu en parles ?

- Il m'a fallut du temps pour restaurer les documents ! C'est un miracle que j'ai pu réussir à découvrir où les Raggsiens se planquent !

- Tu as une adresse ?

- Oui. Ils se cachent dans un petit manoir situé à la frontière entre Raggs et l'Empire. Il se situe du côté Raggsien, c'est pourquoi personne n'est jamais venu demander des comptes aux Delaway en ce qui concerne cette propriété qui avait tout simplement été oubliée après la guerre. Les seuls documents qui atestent de son existence sont aujourd'hui entre nos mains.

- C'est génial ! S'exclama Teito. Il faut qu'on aille les voir à tout prix.

- Minute. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Tu n'as rien retenu de la dernière fois ? Ayanami ne se soucis pas de la limite des districts. Il est intervenu et à décimé tout un manoir sans que personne ne puisse le soupçonner. Lui et ses Black Hawks n'ont aucun mal à s'infiltrer dans le district. Il doit avoir des espions partout, alors si nous fonçons tête baissée chez les Raggsiens, c'est la cause de tout un peuple que nous pouvons faire échouer. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonnerait que les Raggsiens nous laissent leur rendre une petite visite. Ils se méfiront de nous comme de n'importe qui.

- Comment faire dans ce cas ?

- J'irai leur parler en premier, intervint Lise.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'ils te laisseront entrer toi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ? S'étonna Aria.

- Parce que j'ai une petite idée de l'identité de celui qui est à la tête des résistants. Les familles protectrices de Raggs n'ont aucun secret pour moi.

- Tu penses qu'il s'agit de Kazuma ? Demanda Bastien.

- Il y a de fortes chances. Mme Delaway était sa soeur. Et j'ai entendu dire que la petite Louise avait aussi été enlevée.

- De qui parlez-vous ? S'interrogea Hakuren.

- De Mlle Louise Delaway, expliqua Lise. La fille du comte et de la comtesse.

- Ils avaient une fille ?

- Oui. Et je suis sûre que son oncle Kazuma l'a enlevée pour la protéger. C'est un vieil ami, il me laissera lui parler.

- Un vieil ami ? Demanda Aria. Tu es sûr que cette amitié tient toujours ? Même après plus de dix ans ?

- C'est lui qui nous a aidé Fia et moi à nous échaper du palais de Raggs quand il a fallut que nous vous métions en lieux sûrs toi et ton frère.

- Est-ce que Kora fait partie de sa famille ? Demanda Teito.

- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Mais puisque le petit a le médaillon sur lui... c'est très probable.

- Et pour Yuta ? S'enquit Aria. Tu connaissais aussi sa famille ?

- Oui. Mais je n'ai plus jamais eu de leurs nouvelles. Peut-être que Kazuma pourra m'en donner.

- Quand iras-tu le voir ?

- Bientôt. Je ne dois pas me précipiter et m'assurer que je ne serai pas suivie. Si Kazuma accepte de vous parler, je vous le ferai savoir. De votre côté pensez bien à ce que vous direz à Kazuma. Vous n'aurez peut-être pas d'autre chance de lui parler et il ne se laissera pas convaincre facilement.

Teito acquiesça, sachant pertinament que ces mots s'adressaient en particulier à lui. Lise se retira pour réfléchir, choisissant de monter sur le rempart Nord afin d'y trouver le calme. Elle devait bien préparer la mission, car énormément de choses étaient en jeu. Elle était en pleine réflexion quand elle sentit Aria s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son élève. Lise la sentait d'ailleurs troublée. Mais Aria n'osait pas parler de peur de la déranger.

- Quelque chose te trouble, dit simplement Lise.

- Oui... souffla Aria.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Aria n'était pas venue la trouver pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes. C'était une habitude qu'elles avaient prise et le fait de parler seule à seule avec Lise avait cruellement manqué à Aria. Elle se sentait tellement proche de la femme, et ce bien avant qu'elle ne découvre que celle-ci avait un lien avec son passé. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'elle aussi avait été une gardienne de l'Air. Lise tourna enfin la tête vers elle et dit avec un sourire rassurant :

- Je t'écoute.

- Tout à l'heure... tu as évoqué notre fuite du palais royal. Je me suis soudain rendue compte que je ne savais rien sur ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Sur les raisons qui m'ont menées jusqu'à ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu as scellé mes souvenirs... j'aimerais que tu me les rendes.

- Je l'aurais déjà fait si je le pouvais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Que ce sceau est irréversible ? Que je ne me souviendrai jamais ?

- Bien sûr que si. J'ai fais en sorte que personne ne puisse le briser, pas même moi. Mais toi... tu peux l'influencer. Le sceau s'affaiblit avec le temps. J'ai entendu dire que certains souvenirs t'étaient déjà revenus.

Aria sortit de sa poche le petit miroir qu'elle avait récupéré à Raggs.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle. Maman m'avait fait cadeau de ce miroir. Elle disait que je la verrais à chaque fois que je regarderais dedans.

- Tu peux aussi y voir ton père. Tu as hérité de ses yeux... Même s'il serait plus simple d'observer ton frère. Teito est son portrait craché. Si on ne prend pas en compte la taille...

- Oui... rit Aria.

Son rire mourut rapidement dans sa gorge et déjà quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Aria... tenta de la consoler Lise en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Ils me manquent...!

- Je sais. Ils me manquent aussi. C'étaient des amis précieux.

- Raconte-moi Lise. Je veux savoir comment ils sont morts. Ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Raconte-moi tout.

Lise essuya les larmes de la jeune fille, et elle se décida à faire ressurgir des souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouit au fond d'elle-même depuis plus de dix ans. Elle devait la vérité à Aria.

- Je vais tout te dire.

Aria acquiesça et attendit patiement que Lise se décide à commencer.

- Tout a débuté le jour où j'ai rencontré Fia, Bastien et Keigo. C'était à l'endroit exact où je vous ai ensuite rencontrées toutes les quatres. Pourquoi cet endroit ? Moi même je n'en ai aucune idée. Notre maître non plus d'ailleurs.

- Votre maître ?

- Senji-sama. Tout comme je vous ai aidé à maitriser vos pouvoirs... il en a fait de même pour nous. C'était un gardien de la Terre. Bastien pourait t'en dire beaucoup plus que moi à son sujet. Mais tous ceux qui l'ont croisé diront que c'était une force de la nature. Je me sentais proche de mon maître. Peut-être parce qu'il a toujours été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour une orpheline comme moi.

- Tes parents...

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis comme Kora et Yuta. On m'a abandonnée devant les grilles de l'église et les soeurs se sont occupées de moi. Quand j'en ai eu l'âge, je suis rentrée dans les ordres. Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas ressentit le besoin de devenir évêque en obtenant mon pendentif. Cela faisait déjà des années que je me dévouais à Dieu. Je n'ai jamais rien voulut savoir sur ma famille et rencontrer mon maître et les garçons était suffisant pour moi. Renji-sama était intervenu dans la guerre contre Valmaria. Il y a perdu les trois autres gardiens. Mais bien qu'il n'ait plus son pendentif, il n'a pas désespéré. Il s'est battu pour que la guerre cesse et il a réussit. Car grâce à lui, un traité de paix à pu être signé entre Barsburg et Valmaria. C'était un ami de l'Impératrice. Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai eut la chance de la rencontrer. Elle était déjà enceinte et elle avait l'air vraiment très douce.

- Tu devrais peut-être en parler à Kira.

- Elle est morte peu de temps après que je la rencontre. D'ailleurs, j'ai aussi rencontré ta mère à cette époque. Fia et moi avions été envoyée au palais de Raggs car la reine semblait être tombée dans un profond coma. Malheureusement, Fia n'avait rien pu faire pour la réveiller. C'était exactement la même chose que ce qui vient d'arriver à Risa.

- Est-ce qu'elle avait eut une vision ?

- Elle n'en a rien dit. Mais elle a pleuré longtemps après s'être réveillée. Ce qu'elle avait vu devait être affreusement triste. Quand j'y repense... elle s'est réveillée le jours de la mort de l'Impératrice. Peut-être est-ce cela que la reine Astel a entrevu.

- Mais pourquoi ? Que signifient ces visions ?

- Le bracelet cherche à maintenir la balance entre vie et mort. La mort de l'Impératrice devait être lié à un élément déclancheur conduisant à la guerre. Je suis sûre que mon maître aurait été d'accord avec moi.

- Où est-il maintenant ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir ! Il a disparut juste après que Bastien, Fia et Keigo soient devenus officiellement évêques.

- Ayanami était évêque...

- Oui. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis. J'adorais passer du temps avec eux. Les jours où nous étions tous ensembles furent les plus heureux de ma vie. Quand notre maître a disparut, ce fut comme un déchirement. Je lui en ait beaucoup voulut de nous avoir laissés sans un mot. Mais c'était la preuve qu'il nous faisait confiance. Et il était comme ça. Il disait toujours : la force réside dans le coeur des Hommes. Pour lui, les pendentifs n'étaient qu'accessoriels et il était convaincu qu'ils ne pouvaient apporter que de l'orgueil à leurs utilisateurs. Après tout, les arbres pouvaient très bien pousser par eux même sans qu'il intervienne. Il disait que même sur la plus arride des terres, quelque chose finirait un jours par pousser. Il suffit d'être patient. Tu comprends Aria ? Même après le passage de la mort, la vie existera. Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Ce monde existe depuis des millénaires et il continura d'exister après nous. Les pendentifs ne sont pas là pour protéger la vie, mais le moment présent.

- J'ai un peu de mal à te suivre...

- ça viendra. Pour l'instant vous n'avez qu'une idée en tête : protéger ceux qui vous sont chers. Alors tu dois penser que la perte de ton pendentif est comme la fin du monde.

- Oui... je me sens incroyablement impuissante.

Lise sourit, elle avait ressentit exactement la même chose lorsqu'elle avait perdu le sien.

- Ecoute-moi. On ne doit **pas** se reposer sur le zaiphon. Il y a forcément quelque chose que tu peux faire par tes propres moyens. J'aimerais que tu puisses parler avec Renji-sama. Ce rodeur idéaliste doit être en train de voyager aussi loin qu'il le peut pour partager ses idées avec le plus de personnes possible. Mais si tu te sens seule et désemparée, viens me voir comme tu l'as toujours fait. Il est bon d'avoir une personne sur qui se reposer de temps à autres. Ta mère fut cette personne pour moi, après le départ de mon maître.

- Maman ?

- Oui. Elle était... ah ! Je n'arrive pas à trouver de mot assez fort. C'était une femme merveilleuse. Prévenante, douce et sage. Quand je suis entrée à son service pour la protéger à cause du bracelet, elle est devenue une véritable amie. La première véritable amie femme que je m'étais faite. Elle était déjà enceinte de plusieurs mois. J'ai assisté à la naissance de Teito et un an plus tard, c'était toi qui venait au monde. Depuis, Fia et moi nous nous sommes occupés de vous deux. Plus les années passaient, plus vous grandissiez et plus nous nous attachions à la famille royale. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps au palais avec Fia et bien sûr, mes sentiments d'amitié pour lui se sont transformés en quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort. Ta mère m'a beaucoup aidé. Je n'arrivais pas à avouer à Fia ce que je ressentais. C'était un sentiment très compliqué, car nous étions tous liés par nos pendentifs et j'avais peur de me tromper sur ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je me sentais aussi très proche de Bastien et Keigo. En particulier Bastien, comme pour toi et Sayu. Mais ta mère m'a permit de prendre courage et j'ai tout avoué à Fia. Je crois que j'ai fondu en larmes quand il m'a dit que lui m'aimait depuis notre première rencontre. J'étais heureuse, oui. Mais je me suis sentie infiniment stupide. Combien d'années avais-je passé près de lui sans me rendre compte que les pendentifs n'avaient rien avoir avec ce que ressentait mon coeur. Ce que **je** ressentais. Encore un fois, mon maître avait raison : les pendentifs ne doivent pas réguler nos vies. Ta mère le savait et je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir permit de comprendre. J'avais enfin tout ce que je voulais : la promesse d'un futur heureux aux côtés de la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mais ce futur m'a été volé. Fia et moi avions prévu de nous marier et nous préparions la cérémonie... quand nous avons appris la mort de ta mère. Je me suis sentie horriblement coupable. Je l'avais laissée pour des raisons égoïstes. Je te demande pardon Aria... Si j'étais restée près d'elle, peut-être que tu aurais pu vivre plus longtemps avec elle.

- Non... la rassura Aria. Je suis sûre que maman était heureuse pour toi. Elle ne t'en a pas voulu, j'en suis certaine. Alors je ne t'en voudrai pas.

- Quand nous l'avons appris, nous sommes immédiatement partis pour le palais. Mais c'était trop tard, il n'y avait plus rien à faire, même pour Fia. Le pire, fut lorsque nous nous sommes rendu compte que la personne qui avait tué ta mère était Keigo. C'était lui qui était en charge de la protéger pendant notre absence. Des témoins l'avaient vu fuir une fois son acte accomplis.

- Est-ce qu'elle a... souffert ?

- Elle est morte d'une dague dans le coeur. C'était bien celle de Keigo. Il s'est avéré que ta mère n'avait pas opposé de résistance.

Aria plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Ses sanglots étouffés et le tremblement de ses épaules trahissaient sa peine. "Maman ! Qu'as-tu ressentis lorsqu'il t'a poignardé ? Tu n'as pas appelé à l'aide car tu lui faisais confiance ? A lui !" Lise passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la consolant doucement.

- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

- Non... dit Aria en tentant de sécher ses larmes. Continue s'il te plait.

- Nous avons longtemps cherché Keigo. Mais il était introuvable. Il avait disparut avec le bracelet. Pourtant nous étions sûr qu'il réapparaîtrait. Tôt ou tard il voudrait récupérer les autres pendentifs. Nous avons par la suite appris qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Empire. Ton père a cru qu'il avait agit sous les ordres de l'Empereur et la guerre a été déclarée. Il aimait tellement ta mère... tellement. Malgré tout il fut contraint de se remarier un an après sa mort. La guerre commençait à tourner mal pour Raggs et il avait besoin du soutient de la famille de sa nouvelle femme s'il voulait préserver son peuple de l'extinction. Il n'a jamais fait son deuil. Jusqu'à la fin, il a pensé à ta mère. Fia et moi sommes restés au palais pour prendre soin de vous. Nous étions toujours près l'un de l'autre, mais après ce qui s'était passé, nous ne pouvions plus nous résoudre à nous marier. C'était aussi une erreur que je regrette amèrement. Car deux ans après la mort d'Astel, Keigo est réapparut au palais. Il était devenu Ayanami. Le chef d'état major des forces impériales. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps ? Quelques temps avant que le palais ne soit attaqué, l'oeil de Michael avait été implanté dans la main de ton frère. Espérait-il récupérer aussi ce pouvoir ? Je l'ignore encore et peu m'importent ses raisons. Je ne peux pas lui pardonner. Votre père nous a ordonné de vous mettre en sécurité, alors je t'ai prise avec moi et Fia a emmené Teito. Je savais que Keigo était après moi, alors j'ai décidé de te laisser dans une famile raggsienne de confiance. La famille de Yuta. Puis je suis partie rejoindre Bastien et Fia au point de rendez-vous que nous avions choisit en cas de problème majeur. Le lieux où nous nous étions rencontrés. Je devais à tout prix éloigner Keigo de toi. Quand je suis arrivée au point de rendez-vous, seul Bastien était là. Je m'inquiétais pour Fia et Teito. Rapidement, Keigo est apparut accompagné de tout un contingent militaire. Il n'a pas attaqué tout de suite. J'aurais préféré, car ça m'aurait évité d'écouter sa tentative futile de me rallier à lui. J'étais en train de lui hurler toute ma rancoeur quand Fia est enfin arrivé. Il était gravement blessé et il m'est littéralement tombé dans les bras tellement sa fatigue était grande. Je l'ai soigné autant que je pouvais mais Keigo est intervenu. Il était dans une rage noire. Il a lancé ses hommes sur nous et la bataille a commencé. Nous n'avons pas eu trop de mal à les repousser Bastien et moi, mais Fia était à leur mercie. Malgré tout, ce ne sont pas les soldats qui ont essayé de lui porter le coup fatal, mais bien Keigo. Quand je me suis rendue compte de ce qui allait se passer... je me suis interposée, recevant de plein fouet l'attaque qui était destinée à l'homme que j'aimais. Tout est devenu rouge, puis ce fut le noir complet. Je ne voyais plus rien, je ne ressentais plus rien... Il me semble tout de même avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler mon nom. C'était surement Fia. Car quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais dans ses bras.

Aria se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur le visage de son professeur.

- Il avait l'air endormit... paisible. Je n'ai compris ce qui s'était passé qu'en voyant ses cheveux devenus aussi blancs que la neige et le sang qui me recouvrait presque entièrement... J'ai hurlé mon désespoir ! Il m'avait sauvée. Il était partit et notre futur ensemble avais disparu avec lui. Alors je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : Keigo me l'a prit. Ce traitre avait disparu et je n'avais plus mon pendentif. Mais j'étais décidée à le retrouver pour me venger. Bastien a essayé de me retenir, mais je suis partie seule à la poursuite de Keigo. Je n'arrivais plus à sentir sa présence, mes dons m'avaient abandonnés en même temps que mon pendentif. Mais... malgré le fait que je savais qu'il se rendait au palais impérial... je ne me suis pas résolue à y aller. Je savais que sans mes pouvoir, je n'avais aucune chance de le vaincre. Y aller tout de même n'aurait eut pour résultat que de gacher le sacrifice de Fia. Il était mort pour que je vive... Alors j'ai continué d'errer. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais.

Lise enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- Il me manquait tellement ! Et il me manque encore cruellement...

- Je suis désolée Lise.

- Le temps semblait passer au ralentit. Je n'avais plus le coeur à rentrer à l'église ni à voir Bastien. Je ne voulais plus me rapprocher de quoi que ce soit qui m'aurait rappelé le passé. J'ai même abandonné mon nom. Elisabeth était bel et bien morte ce jour là. Il ne restait plus que Lise, une femme qui avait tout perdu. Bien des années plus tard... je suis revenue sur les lieux où tout s'était passé. Le lieux où je l'avais rencontré et où il m'avait quittée. J'y ai trouvé la tombe de Fia. Pourquoi mes pieds m'avaient-ils menés jusque là ? Surement parce que je savais qu'au fond de moi je devais faire mon deuil. Pour enfin pouvoir avancer. Pour pouvoir vivre comme il l'aurait voulut. Je savais ce que je devais faire. Comme notre maître nous portions cette lourde tache : protéger et former les nouveaux gardiens.

- J'avais remarqué la stèle... dit Aria. C'était donc la sienne.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas cessé de me rendre à cet endroit par la suite. Jusqu'à ce que vous y apparaissiez toutes les quatre.

A présent Lise souriait faiblement, se remémorant ce souvenir heureux. Le premier qu'elle avait eut depuis la mort de Fia.

- Merci de m'avoir tout dit, Lise.

- Je te le devais bien Aria.

- Lise... j'ai toujours voulu savoir... est-ce que c'est toi qui m'a donné mon nom ? Aria ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ce nom là ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu étais la gardienne de l'Air ? Ou tu avais préssentit que j'en deviendrais une aussi ?

- Pas du tout... Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps, alors je t'ai donné le nom que je voulais donner à ma fille.

Aria la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- J'étais enceinte, avoua Lise. Mais j'ai perdu l'enfant en même temps que Fia. Je ne sais même pas si c'était vraiment une fille... mais j'aurais voulu qu'elle s'appelle Aria.

Des larmes d'émotion coulèrent des yeux d'Aria. Voilà le secret qui se cachait derrière son nom.

- Je suis désolée... dit-elle la voie enrouée.

- Non... Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui porte ce prénom.

- Je suis désolée !

Lise laissa Aria la prendre dans ses bras. C'était elle qui versait les larmes que Lise faisait tout pour retenir, de peur de se perdre dans la tristesse qui emplissait son coeur.

- Merci. Merci Aria.

"Je sais qu'un jour je les retrouverai... Mais pas encore... pas encore."


	41. Annonce non officielle

Chapitre 41 : Annonce non officielle

Mme Grant était allongée sur l'unique lit de la pièce qui leur faisait office de cellule. Sa respiration était lourde, et elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Mariel et Louise veillaient sur elle. Les jeunes filles s'inquiétaient car la pauvre femme souffrait d'une lourde fièvre depuis la nuit dernière. Une femme aux courts cheveux bruns nommée Vera était déjà venue pour l'examiner. Mais depuis, ils n'avaient reçut aucune visite. N'y tenant plus, Louise alla tambouriner à la porte derrière laquelle elle savait qu'Hikaru montait la garde.

- Hé ! Vous m'entendez ? On a besoin d'un médecin ici ! Mme Grant se sent très mal !

Aucune réponse ne vint.

- Vous êtes sourd ? Envoyez-nous un médecin !

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Hikaru. Louise recula quand elle le vit s'avancer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le lit sans faire attention au visage furieux de la jeune fille. Il posa sa main sur le front de Mme Grant, puis après quelques secondes, il sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et versa deux gouttes de son contenu entre les lèvres de la femme malade. Aussitôt, sa respiration se calma et Louise alla vérifier sa température. Elle avait légèrement baissé. Hikaru s'appretait à ressortir sans un mot ni un regard quand elle lui dit :

- Merci.

Il tourna impercepiblement la tête vers elle, puis sortit en silence. De l'autre côté de la porte, il aperçut Vera en grande conversation avec son maître.

- Ah ! Hikaru ! Dit Vera. Mme Grant se sent encore mal ? Tu lui as donné le médicament que je t'ai confié.

Hikaru acquiesça.

- Très bien. Sa fièvre devrait vite tomber.

- De quoi souffre-t-elle ? Demanda Kazuma.

- C'est une maladie du poumon. Elle a du mal à respirer et sa température a tendance à monter rapidement.

- Tu ne peux pas la soigner ?

- Hélas non. Même si sa maladie n'est pas contagieuse, elle est incurable. Dans de bonnes conditions et avec les soins requis, les symptômes peuvent s'atténuer voir disparaître. Mais sa captivité l'affaiblit fortement et la maladie prend le dessus.

- Malheureusement je ne peux pas la relacher.

- Il faudra le faire à un moment ou à un autre, sinon elle mourra.

- Je n'ai pas encore eu de nouvelles du palais. La mèche de cheveux devrait bientôt leur parvenir. J'aviserai en fonction de leur réponse.

Au palais, c'était l'effervescence. Les familles des otages venaient chaque jours harceler le chambellan afin de parler à l'Empeur. C'était le grand retour de Mme de Léman et de son fameux chapeau. Elle passait ses journées à tenter de se faufiler jusqu'au bureau de l'empeur, pestant à chaque fois qu'elle se faisait prendre qu'on devait lui rendre son mari. Même si cela amusait Noëlle, elle avait tout de même la forte envie d'aider cette femme à atteindre son but. Voir tout ces pauvres gens désespérés de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leurs proches... Elle avait aussi beaucoup de peine pour Eruan. Depuis l'enlèvement de sa mère, il n'était que l'ombre de lui même. Les jeunes filles ne l'interressaient plus et il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Raine et Flid dans le petit jardin. Le chien allait beaucoup mieux. Sa patte ne le faisant plus souffrir, il ganbadait joyeusement chassant les oiseaux près de la marre.

- Vous allez bien Eruan-san ? Lui demanda Raine car il ne décrochait pas un mot.

- Non. Même le chien est plus heureux que moi !

Raine soupira.

- Mon frère aussi me manque. Mais je suis sûr que je le reverai. Tout comme je suis sûre que vous retrouverez bientôt votre mère.

- Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

- Anri-sama nous l'a promis, non ? Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ?

- … si. C'est de l'Empereur que je doute. Malheureusement, c'est lui qui décide de tout dans ce pays. Et Anri ne peut rien faire contre ça.

- Vous lui en voulez ?

- Non...

- Vraiment ?

- Un peu... C'est le seul à pouvoir convaincre son père et... il n'y arrive pas. Il m'a promis de me ramener ma mère mais ça fait presque deux mois ! Tout serait plus simple si c'était lui l'Empereur.

- Voudriez-vous qu'il assassine son père pour que vous puissiez retrouver votre mère ?

Eruan se redressa brutalement et cria :

- Non !

- Bien sûr que non. C'est pourquoi nous ne devons pas oublier qu'Anri-sama cherche aussi désespérément à retrouver sa soeur. Il voudrait aider tout le monde et porter seul le fardeau. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute si son père l'ignore et ne souhaite pas l'écouter. Il n'y est pour rien.

- Que faire dans ce cas ?

- Il ne faut pas désespérer. Et ne pas oublier que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à ressentir de la peine. L'Empereur aussi souffre. Il souffre et c'est cette souffrance qui l'éloigne de son fils. Noëlle m'a dit que l'Empereur évitait Anri-sama depuis toujours.

- Oui... Depuis la mort de l'Impératrice.

- Eruan !

Anri venait d'entrer en trombe dans le jardin, et il s'arrêta devant eux le souffle court.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Est-ce que tu les reconnaîs ?

Anri lui tendit une mèche de cheveux. Eruan les reconnut du premier coup d'oeil.

- Ce sont les cheveux de ma mère !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il lui est arrivé malheur ?

- Non. C'est un avertissement. Les Raggsiens sont en colère car nous n'avons toujours pas répondu à leur requête. Et il se disent injustement calomniés.

- Ils disent ne pas être coupables du meurtre des Delaway ?

- Oui. Et je suis prêt à les croire.

- Malgré tout, ils risquent de s'en prendre à ma mère si nous ne faisons pas avancer les choses en leur faveur.

- Alors on va agir.

- Comment ?

- On doit leur demander de négocier. Cette affaire ne se résoudra jamais si nous ne pouvons pas nous expliquer.

- Mais comment les contacter ?

- Il faut faire une annonce officielle. Ainsi, ils le sauront d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Mais ton père est le seul à pouvoir faire ça ! L'annonce doit être signée de sa main ou elle ne sera pas publiée.

- Elle sera publiée. Mais on va avoir besoin de Serena.

- Tu ne vas pas la mêler à ça !

- Son père est le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Il est en charge des publications. Si elle arrive à le convaincre...

- ça ne marchera pas. Son père est très fidèle à l'Empereur.

- Mais il ne peut rien refuser à sa fille.

- Anri... si ça foire...

- Si on ne fait rien, tu ne reverras jamais ta mère. On doit essayer.

- Mais Anri-sama, intervint Raine, quand votre père apprendra ce que vous avez fait...

- Oh... il sera furieux. Mais j'ai l'habitude.

Anri et Eruan partirent à la recherche de Serena. En tant que fiancée d'Anri, elle vivait au palais et logeait non loin du bureau où travaillait son père. Si elle fut surprise de les voir entrer en trombe dans son salon, eux furent choqués de voir avec qui elle prenait le thé.

- Kuroyuri-san, murmura Anri les yeux écarquillés.

- Bonjour Anri-sama, Eruan-san.

Eruan déglutit difficilement en voyant le regard tranchant que la jeune fille avait posé sur eux. Elle pouvait être deux fois plus petite qu'eux, mais aussi deux fois plus térrifiante. Surtout depuis qu'elle arborait de mystérieuses cicatrices de brulure sur une bonne partie de son visage. Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur la petite table et se leva.

- Je vais vous laisser maintenant, dit-elle à Serena en inclinant brièvement la tête.

Elle fit de même pour Anri avant de sortir de la pièce. Eruan respira plus facilement une fois Kuroyuri sortie.

- Ffff ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Demanda-t-il à Serena.

- Nous prenions le thé.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Et j'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu prenais le thé avec **elle** ? Cette fille est térrifiante.

- Parle pour toi. Je ne te savais pas aussi froussard.

- Il y a les choses effrayantes et il y a Kuroyuri. Elle me fait froid dans le dos.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda Serena pour couper court à la discution. Si Anri-sama me rend visite, j'apprécierais que tu t'abstiennes.

- On a une faveur à te demander, répondit Anri.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez Anri-sama.

- J'ai besoin que tu persuades ton père de publier une annonce pour moi.

- Une annonce... qui ne soit pas signée de l'Empereur ?

- C'est ça.

- Impossible, mon père n'acceptera jamais.

- Tu dois le convaincre de le faire.

- Je ne sais pas...

Anri se mit à genoux devant elle, lui prenant les mains.

- Je t'en prie Serena. C'est très important. Ça permettra surement de sauver la mère d'Eruan et tous les autres otages.

Serena tourna la tête vers Eruan. Il la fixait les yeux pleins d'espoir. Elle réfléchit encore quelques secondes puis tourna de nouveau la tête vers Anri.

- Je vais essayer.

- Merci Serena, dit Eruan.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fait, ajouta-t-elle. Mais parce qu'Anri-sama me l'a demandé.

- Oui. Mais merci.

oOo

- Non non et non !

Mr La Valière tournait en rond dans son bureau devant sa fille, le prince et Eruan.

- Papa je t'en prie !

- Non ! Ce serait de la pure trahison !

- ça permettrait de sauver des vies !

- Et ça mettrait un terme à la mienne. A la tienne !

- Papa...

- Non !

- Je te le demande en tant que ta fille. Accorde moi cette faveur.

- C'est parce que tu es ma fille qu'il est hors de question que je fasse un chose qui pourrait ruiner ta vie.

Serena soupira d'impuissance, se tournant vers Anri avec un air désolé. Elle le savait, son père n'accepterait jamais. Anri posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et s'avança.

- Mr La Valière.

- Je suis désolé votre altesse. Mais je ne peux trahir votre père.

- Trahirez-vous votre peuple ?

- Trahir l'Empereur c'est trahir le peuple. Je serai exécuté pour cela.

- Ecoutez, nous devons absolument secourir les otages. Mme Grant est malade et nous avons eu des nouvelles selon lesquelles ses jours sont comptés.

Mr La Valière jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers Eruan, puis reprit son déambulement.

- Je ne peux pas. Il est hors de question que je finisse comme cette pauvre Mme de Léman.

- Elle au moins, dit Serena, elle agit pour essayer de sauver son mari. Si j'avais été enlevée tu n'aurais pas été aussi catégorique.

- Tu n'as pas été enlevée.

- Et cela tu le dois à Eruan !

Son père s'arrêta.

- S'il n'avait pas été là je serais morte écrasée sous un lustre, ensevelie sous des décombres ou séquestrée comme les autres otages !

- Peut-être...

- C'est sûr ! Tu as une dette envers lui. Une dette d'honneur ! Il est temps de la payer.

- Serena...

- Papa. S'il te plait.

Elle s'était rapprochée, lui agrippant les bras pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Il mit de longues minutes avant de répondre enfin :

- Très bien.

Serena sourit et se retourna vers Anri, heureuse d'avoir pu l'aider.

- Je vous remercie Mr La Valière, dit Eruan en s'inclinant tout comme Anri.

- Je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec vous après cela.

"Ah... je crois que c'est mal barré pour lui demander la main de sa fille..."

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, dit Anri. Je prendrai toute la responsabilité de ce que nous allons faire. Je vous promet que vous ne serez pas inquiété.

- Si vous le dites votre altesse.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau puis sortit un parchemin vierge et une bouteille d'encre.

- Que dois-je écrire ?

- Notez : avis au peuple de Raggs.

Le père de Serena trempa sa plume dans l'encre et après une petite hésitation il commença à écrire ce que lui dictait Anri.

- Si ta mère voyait ça, marmonna-t-il à Serena.

- Laisse maman où elle est. Je suis sûre que de la haut elle est très fière de toi.


	42. Un vieil ami

Chapitre 42 : Un vieil ami

Depuis que Lise était partie pour rencontrer Kazuma, tout le monde faisait de son mieux pour attendre patiemment son retour. Sayu traversait le pont après avoir pris sa garde à l'entrée de l'église. Pour une fois, Kenta ne l'avait pas accompagnée. Ce fut d'ailleurs une bonne chose, car au milieu du pont, Sayu rencontra Agnès une valise à la main. Elle avait le regard fixé sur l'église, un air résolu sur le visage.

- Agnès-san ?

- Oh ! Sayu-san. Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien... Vous partez ?

- Oui. Je n'ai plus rien a faire ici. Je dois aller annoncer à mon père que le mariage ne se fera pas.

- Etes-vous déçue ?

Agnès posa ses yeux sur Sayu qui comprit immédiatement qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question.

- Je suis désolée... je...

- Ne le soyez pas. C'est vous que Kenta-san aime, je l'ai bien compris. Le forcer à se lier à moi n'aurait rendu heureux ni lui ni moi.

- Vous êtes une personne sage. Et vous êtes vraiment très belle. Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un qui vous aime vraiment.

- Merci. J'aurais aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie. Peut-être aurons-nous l'occasion de nous revoir.

- Ce serait avec plaisir. Est-ce que vous avez dit au revoir à Kenta ?

- Non. C'est mieux ainsi. A présent, je prends congé.

- Au revoir Agnès-san.

- Au revoir.

Après un dernier regard vers l'église, Agnès se retourna et partit. Sayu se sentait vraiment mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir volé quelque chose à cette jeune fille. Malgré tout, elle ne laisserait Kenta à personne. Et ce pour rien au monde.

Elle entendit la cloche sonner et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Mais elle ne pu jamais l'atteindre car au beau milieu d'un couloir elle fut assaillie par une bande de garçons gettant une occasion de lui demander une chanson ou de l'aide pour leur examen. Elle prit immédiatement la fuite, mais c'était trop tard, ils l'avaient repérée. Sayu se mit à courir, entendant toujours les cris des garçons derrière elle qui l'appelaient. Alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir si elle les avait semés, Sayu se cogna durement contre quelqu'un.

- Aïe ! Se plaignit-elle.

- Sayu ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Kenta ?

- Sayuko-san ! Où êtes-vous ?

- Ah ! S'exclama Sayu. Vite cache-toi !

Elle poussa Kenta dans les buissons et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur l'herbe.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Sayu plaqua vivement sa main sur la bouche de Kenta pour le faire taire. "Chut Kenta je t'en prie !" Elle entendit les garçons passer près des buissons en criant son nom. Elle soupira de soulagement quand leurs voix s'éloignèrent et elle relacha Kenta.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Demanda-t-il. Ces gars te harcèlent encore ?

- Oui. C'est l'enfer depuis le récital.

- Tous les jours ?

- Tous les jours...

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Oh... je voulais pas t'embêter avec ça. Et puis je cours vite.

- C'est pas la question ! La prochaine fois que j'en vois un t'approcher je le démonte !

- Hein ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Tu paries ? J'arrive pas à croire que je ne m'en sois pas apperçut !

- C'est pas grave...

- Bien sûr que si ! Personne n'a le droit de t'approcher, tu es à moi !

- ...

- ...

- Je suis à toi ?

- Heu... c'était pas...

Son visage était devenu rouge flamboyant. Il n'osait même pas regarder Sayu dans les yeux. Celle-ci souriait. Kenta était possessif. "C'est trop mignon ! Mais bon, je ne le dirai pas ou il va se mettre en colère." Au lieu de ça, elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Le coeur de Kenta battait la chamade.

- Oui, je suis à toi, murmura-t-elle heureuse.

Cela acheva Kenta qui la serra dans ses bras. Sayu réclama un baiser et il se fit un plaisir de le lui accorder. Oui, il ne supportait pas que d'autres garçons s'approchent d'elle. Et il rechignait à la laisser seule. La dernière fois, il avait bien faillit la perdre. Elle et sa pureté... Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de chaque bleu qui avait alors marbré sa peau de nacre. Il avait juré de la protéger et il s'y tiendrait. Personne d'autre ne la toucherait.

Ses sentiments ayant pris le dessus, Kenta ne se rendit pas immédiatement compte qu'il devenait très entreprenant envers Sayu. Il l'avait renversée sur le sol, parcourant son corps de ses mains et déposant des baisers au creux de son cou. Ce fut un soupir de Sayu qui le ramena à la raison. Comme s'il avait été électrisé, il s'éloigna d'elle subitement. Sayu avait le souffle court, les joues rosées.

- Je... je suis désolé, dit Kenta.

Sayu se redressa, le regardant avec incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es trop jeune.

- Trop jeune ?

- Oui... 15 ans, c'est trop tôt.

- Alors tu ne me vois pas comme une femme...

- Non ! Enfin je veux dire... bien sûr que si. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

Sayu resta sans voix, les yeux écarquillés. "Il... il a peur d'agir comme les malfrats qui m'ont enlevée. Kenta..." Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, puis le sourire se changea en rire.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ? Tu te moques de moi ?

- Parce que... on est vraiment trop stupides !

- Hein ?

Sayu se releva en époussetant ses vêtements et lui tendant la main elle dit :

- On va manger ?

Kenta ne comprenait plus rien. L'attitude de Sayu le laissait perplexe. Malgré tout, il prit sa main et se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle à manger. Avant qu'ils n'entrent, elle lui dit simplement :

- Merci Kenta. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je vais bien.

"Tu t'inquiètais pour une chose que tu ne ferais jamais : me blesser. Et moi pour une chose sans importance : mon âge. Mais tu l'as dis : tu es à moi. On fait un beau couple d'idiots !"

oOo

Lise se trouvait dans une pièce vide à l'exception de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise. Elle avait réussi à s'infiltrer suffisament près du manoir où se cachaient les Raggsiens tout en étant certaine de ne pas s'être faite suivre. Peu de gens la connaissaient et elle avait l'art de savoir passer innaperçut. Comme elle s'y attendait, les Raggsiens lui étaient tombés dessus dès qu'ils l'avaient repérée et elle avait aussitôt brandit le médaillion du petit Kora qu'elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre avec elle. Cela lui avait permit de ne pas se faire tuer immédiatement et ils l'avaient emmennée à l'intérieur pour se faire interroger par leur chef. Elle espérait que Kazuma se montrerait rapidement car les liens qui lui retenaient les poignets attachés dans le dos la gênaient.

- Je ne me souvenais pas que les Raggsiens étaient aussi méfiants.

- Il le faut bien, intervint Kazuma qui venait d'entrer. Sinon la résistance ne ferait pas long feu. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faisiez avec ce médaillion.

- Bonjour Kazuma-san. Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Enfin, ça fait plus de dix ans... alors je vous pardonne.

Kazuma scruta son visage les sourcils froncés. Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

- Soeur Elisabeth ?

- Dans le mile ! Dit-elle joyeusement. Même si j'ai quitté les ordres il y a longtemps... A présent je vous serai reconnaissante de bien vouloir me détacher. Les liens sont un peu trop serrés.

Elle leva les sourcils en voyant que Kazuma ne bougeait pas.

- Kazuma-san ?

- Je suis désolé Elisabeth. Mais nous avons une fois été trahis par un gardien du temple. Je ne voudrais pas répéter deux fois la même erreur.

- Je ne suis plus gardienne du temple. Et j'ai été trahie autant que vous, je dirais même plus...

- Pourquoi réapparaitre maintenant ? Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Lise soupira.

- Il semble que de nos jours, discuter avec un vieil ami sans avoir le couteau sous la gorge soit devenu chose rare.

- Vous êtes venue discuter avec moi ? J'avoue être très pris ces derniers temps, et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. Alors si vous êtes juste venue pour "discuter", je vous prie de vous dépécher afin que je puisse aller m'occuper d'affaires qui réclament mon attention.

Voyant que Kazuma n'avait pas l'air de la prendre au sérieux, et cela énervant Lise passablement, elle baissa la tête et prit une grande inspiration. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait un sourire sur le visage et dit avec un faux entrain :

- Bonjour Kazuma-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien.

- Tant mieux. Et la santé, ça va ou... ?

- Un peu mal au dos. Je ne suis plus tout jeune. Et puis ça fais des jours que je n'ai pas dormi alors...

- Oh je vois... oui je comprend. La rébélion, tout ça... Vous devez être très occupé.

- Oui.

- Oui oui, c'est normal. Moi aussi j'avoue que depuis un moment je n'ai plus une minute à moi.

- J'apprécie d'autant plus le fait que vous soyez venue me rendre une petite visite.

- Oh il n'y a pas de quoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais venue pour vous donner une information capitale.

- Non ?

- Non ! Non, surtout pas. Je passais par là et puis... j'ai décidé de venir vous faire un petit coucou. Désolée d'être venue les mains vides. J'aurais préparé une tarte si j'avais eu le temps mais...

- Vous étiez pressée.

- Oui, très pressée. D'ailleurs il y a du monde qui m'attends, alors si vous acceptiez de me libérer et d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire... j'avouerais que ça m'aiderait.

Ils s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire. Ne sachant pas s'ils devaient rire de la situation. Finalement, ce fut Kazuma qui soupira.

- Je vous relacherai quand vous m'aurez expliqué la façon dont vous êtes entrée en possession de ce médaillon.

- Je l'ai trouvé au cou d'un petit garçon.

Kazuma sembla être choqué devant cette information. Lise l'observa un moment sans rien dire puis :

- C'était le médaillon de Tiana ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de ma fille, dit-il en serrant le bijoux dans sa main. Où se trouve cet enfant ?

- A l'église du 7e district. Il y est depuis sa naissance.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère ?

Lise lui offrit un regard compatissant. Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse, mais il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire.

- Elle est morte en lui donnant la vie, répondit Lise.

- … Quand ?

- Il y a plus de cinq ans.

Maintenant qu'il avait les réponses à ses questions, Kazuma se raprocha de Lise et la libéra de ses liens.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Il y a plusieurs personnes qui aimeraient vous parler. Une en particulier.

- Qui donc ?

- Tiashe Raggs.

Kazuma la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Que dites-vous ?

- J'ai dit que l'héritier du royaume de Raggs voulait vous parler. Et sa soeur avec lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

- J'ai bien peur que notre "discution" de tout à l'heure sois bel et bien finie. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Je pensais que le prince et la princesse avaient été capturés puis tués...

- Non. Grâce à vous, Fia et moi les avons éloignés du palais. Ils sont bien vivants.

- Vous êtes sûre que ce sont eux ?

- Aucun doute possible. Vous comprendrez en les voyant. Et puis l'oeil de Michael est toujours présent dans la main droite du prince.

- Pourquoi veulent-ils me voir ?

- N'ont-ils pas le droit de connaître les projets de leur peuple ?

- ...Si.

- Alors vous les laisserez entrer ?

- Je le ferai. Mais ! Vous devrez vous assurer que vous ne serez pas suivis.

- Je suis bien arrivée jusqu'ici sans problème.

- Oui. Et c'est inquiétant. Seriez-vous aussi insaisissable que l'eau ?

Lise rit de bon coeur. Elle retrouvait enfin le Kazuma qu'elle connaissait.

- Je dirais plutôt aussi rapide que le vent. Je vais d'ailleurs aller tout aussi rapidement retrouver ces chers enfants. Ils comptent sur moi vous savez.

- Dans ce cas, ils sont entre de bonnes mains.

- Oui... Dites-moi. Savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu du deuxième clan protecteur ?

- Ils ont hélas presque tous été décimés ou fais prisonniers. Je n'ai croisé personne de leur clan depuis des années.

- Hum... il y a un autre petit garçon... qui porte le médaillion de leur clan. Il a été trouvé seul dans les rues.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, d'après moi il est le seul de son clan encore en liberté.

- Merci.

Kazuma ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir. Mais alors qu'elle allait la franchir, il la retint par l'épaule. Puis il lui tendit le médaillon. Lise le prit sachant que Kazuma voulait que son petit fils continue à le porter en souvenir de sa mère... et de son grand père. Celui-ci posa une dernière question à Lise avant qu'elle ne parte :

- Son nom ?

- Kora.


	43. Une tasse de thé

Chapitre 43 : Une tasse de thé

Serena avançait prudement dans les couloirs du palais, un plateau à thé entre les mains. Arrivée devant la porte du salon d'Anri, elle appela :

- Excusez-moi ? Puis-je entrer ?

- Entrez, la porte est ouverte.

En effet, Serena n'eu qu'à pousser la porte de l'épaule pour que celle-ci s'ouvre. Comme elle s'y attendait, seule Raine était présente. Anri et Eruan étant de nouveau dans le bureau de son père.

- Bonjour Mlle La Valière, dit Raine qui avait reconnu sa voix.

- Bonjour. J'ai préparé du thé et j'espérais que nous pourions le boire ensemble. Pour tout vous dire... je regrette de vous avoir traité aussi durement lors du bal.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Serena posa le plateau sur la table basse et s'assit à côté de Raine sur le canapé. Tout en servant le thé, elle dit :

- Eruan Grant m'a dit que vous travailliez chez son oncle avant l'incendie.

- Oui... Les Grant étaient des gens bien. C'était un réel plaisir de travailler chez eux. Ils ne méritaient pas une telle mort. Et mes parents non plus...

Alors qu'elle allait verser le thé dans la tasse de Raine, Serena suspendit son geste. Eruan ne lui avait pas parlé de ça.

- Je suis désolée pour vous, dit-elle en reprenant ce qu'elle faisait.

- Merci... Mais je n'ai pas trop à me plaindre. Anri-sama s'occupe bien de moi. Il a tant fait pour moi depuis que je l'ai rencontré.

- C'est ce que j'ai pu voir, dit Serena piquée au vif.

Lentement, Serena sortit un petit sachet de sa manche. La poudre qui se trouvait à l'intérieur pouvait tuer instantanément toute personne qui n'en prendrait ne serait-ce qu'une dose infime. Et cela sans laisser de trace dans l'organisme. C'était pour lui remettre ce poison que Kuroyuri était venue lui rendre visite. Pourquoi la membre des célèbres Black Hawks souhaitait-elle la mort de cette roturière ? Cela importait peu pour Serena. Tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était un moyen de ramener Anri vers elle. Elle versa la poudre dans la tasse de Raine qui ne se doutait pas une seconde que devant elle, Serena était sur le point de sceller son destin.

- Tenez, dit-elle en tendant la tasse à Raine. Buvez tant que c'est chaud.

- Merci, répondit Raine en ouvrant les mains.

Serena lui fit prendre la tasse et dit :

- Votre cécité doit vraiment vous gêner.

- Oui. Mais malgré tout, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir un jours retrouver mon frère. Je n'ai pas besoin de le voir, le serrer dans mes bras me suffit amplement.

- V... votre frère ?

- Mikage. Je me demande s'il est au courant de la mort de nos parents. Et si lui aussi me cherche. Il me manque tellement.

Le coeur de Serena manqua un battement. Elle avait donc encore un membre de sa famille en vie ? Serena fixait maintenant la tasse empoisonnée que tenait Raine. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle la vit lentement porter la tasse à ses lèvres. "Je... Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire !" D'un geste vif, Serena arracha la tasse des mains de Raine, la jetant au sol où son contenu se répandit. Serena tremblait et elle eut du mal à calmer sa respiration.

- Mlle La Valière ? Demanda Raine surprise de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Ne buvez pas ce thé...

- Mais... vous avez pris la peine de le préparer...

Non. Serena n'avait eu aucune peine à le préparer. Elle n'était venue jusqu'ici ni pour s'excuser auprès de Raine, ni pour discuter avec elle... mais bien pour... Serena se rendait à présent compte qu'elle avait faillit causer la mort de quelqu'un. Elle était sur le point de prendre la vie de Raine par pure jalousie.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Raine.

- Je... ne me posez pas cette question.

C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait que Raine fasse. S'inquiéter pour elle.

- Pardonnez-moi.

- ça non plus je ne veux pas l'entendre !

- Je... je suis désolée... je veux dire... très bien.

Serena prit une grande inspiration. Que faire maintenant ? Devait-elle tout avouer à Anri ? Il serait furieux. Peut-être ne voudrait-il plus protéger son père une fois l'annonce publiée. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. C'était elle qui l'avait convaincu de suivre le plan d'Anri et ainsi de se mettre en danger. Non. Elle ne lui dirait rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire. Kuroyuri était venue lui remettre le poison et Serena pouvait aisément deviner que le chef d'état major Ayanami était derrière tout cela. Il viendrait s'assurer qu'elle avait bien empoisonné Raine et en découvrant qu'elle avait échoué il ferait une nouvelle tentative. "Pourquoi vouloir la tuer ? Cette fille est totalement innofensive."

- Qui es-tu réellement ? Murmura Serena pour elle-même.

- Vous dites ?

- Rien. Je vais vous laisser.

Serena ramassa la tasse, épongeant avec son mouchoir le liquide mortel. Puis elle reprit le plateau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mlle La Valière ! S'exclama Raine.

Serena s'arrêta, attendant que Raine continue.

- Merci d'être venue. J'espère que nous pourrons de nouveau boire le thé ensemble.

Serena serra les dents, puis sortit sans répondre. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'appuya contre le battant, les larmes qu'elle avait tenté de retenir s'échappant. "Elle me _remercie_ ? N'importe quel idiot aurait su que j'étais venue pour de mauvaises raisons. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ?"

- Serena ?

Elle sursauta en se rendant compte qu'Anri et Eruan s'approchaient.

- B... bonjour, réussit-elle à dire.

- Tu voulais prendre le thé avec moi ? Demanda Eruan.

-...

Elle décida de s'éloigner avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de quelque chose.

- Non, c'est une évidence, dit Eruan en la voyant partir.

Alors qu'elle passait près de lui, il aperçut une larme tomber sur le plateau que tenait la jeune fille. Immédiatement, il se retourna vers elle et l'appela :

- Serena !

Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua son chemin à grands pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Murmura-t-il.

- Eruan ?

- Serena, elle... non rien.

Anri le regarda perplexe. Puis il poussa la porte de son salon et sourit à Raine quand elle lui dit bonjour. Eruan n'avait rien dit, car Serena avait voulu cacher ses larmes. Pas à lui, mais à Anri. Il ne pouvait pas trahir les larmes de Serena. Elle lui en voudrait à coup sûr. Mais la voir pleurer était douloureux pour lui. Et il irait la voir pour connaitre ses raisons.

- Serena est passée ici ? Demanda Anri à Raine.

- Oui. Elle voulait boire le thé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé ? Demanda Eruan.

- Oh... de tout et de rien. Elle voulait s'excuser.

- C'est une bonne chose, dit Anri.

- Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Où en êtes-vous ?

- ça avance. Le père de Serena a accepté de nous aider. L'annonce sera bientôt publiée.

- Que contient cette annonce ?

- L'ouverture des négociations. Et la possibilité pour eux de décider du lieu et du moment où elles auront lieu. Cela en gage de notre bonne foi.

- Ils se méfiront tout de même. Peut-être en profiteront-ils pour vous capturer vous aussi.

- Je sais. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Il allait s'asseoir à son bureau quand il remarqua la tache encore humide au sol près de Raine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tache ?

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai renversé ma tasse de thé. Ma cécité me rend maladroite.

- Tu t'es brulée ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non.

- Heureusement. Mais fait attention.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire afin qu'il cesse de s'inquiéter et il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire. Raine n'avait rien dit du comportement étrange de Serena car elle était sûre que la jeune fille ne voulait pas que cela parvienne aux oreilles du prince... de son fiancé. Raine devait être honnête. Elle avait été vraiment choquée de l'apprendre. Et peut-être même... blessée ? "Je ne devrais pas ressentir cela."

oOo

Quand Lise était réapparue à l'église, ils l'avaient tous bombardée de questions. Epuisée, elle avait dû les convaincre que seuls Aria et Teito pouvaient l'accompagner.

- Pourquoi ? Rala Sayu.

- Parce que vous n'avez rien à faire là-bas. Et puis Kazuma se méfie aussi de moi.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Bastien.

- Oui ! Figure-toi qu'il m'a attachée à une chaise ! Au début, il ne m'a pas prise au sérieux. Heureusement que j'avais le médaillion de Kora.

- Toi ? Rit-il. Attachée à une chaise ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu retiens ? Enfin bref, on doit repartir immédiatement. Teito, Aria, vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui, dirent-ils.

- Et nous ? Demanda Sayu. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Vous allez nous servir de diversion.

- Diversion ?

- Oui. Et je compte particulièrement sur toi Sayu. Ça m'arrangerait que tu fasses apparaître une jolie forêt près des falaises, à l'endroit où nous avons aperçut ce cher Keigo la première fois.

- Je m'en occupe !

- Vous irez tous. Comme ça, l'attention de tout le monde sera dirigée vers vous. Et ils ne se rendront pas compte de notre absence. Seule je n'aurais pas eu de problèmes. Mais à trois ce sera plus difficile de passer innaperçu. Maintenant, allons-y.

Aria donna un baiser d'au revoir à Hakuren et Teito en fit de même pour Kira.

- Il est évident que tu resteras à l'église, lui dit Teito.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre encore plat. C'est toi qui devras faire attention. Reviens entier. Et reviens vite.

- Promis.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il fallut plus de temps à Lise pour retourner au manoir des Raggsiens. Heureusement, la diversion avait fonctionné. Partout où ils passaient, on parlait de la forêt qui était soudainement apparue entre le 1er et le 7e district. Si bien que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Malgré tout ils durent s'arrêter pour une nuit dans une auberge.

- Bonsoir ! Les accueillit le propriétaire. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Seule Lise abaissa son capuchon et dit :

- Bonsoir. Je voudrais une chambre pour une nuit.

- Vous souhaitez dîner dans la salle ?

- Non, nous avons déjà dîné. La chambre suffira.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas, ça vous fera trois pièces d'or.

Quand Lise lui eut donné l'argent, il appela :

- Léos !

Un jeune garçon blond arriva rapidement.

- Emmène les à la chambre 10, dit le patron.

Le garçon jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur les nouveaux arrivants et leur demanda de le suivre. Il leur ouvrit la chambre et lorsqu'ils furent entrés il demanda :

- Je peux faire quelque chose d'autre pour vous ?

- Non merci, dit Lise.

- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

Lorsqu'il fut parti et que Lise eut refermé la porte, Teito et Aria purent enfin abaisser leur capuchon.

- Ouff ! Souffla Aria. J'en pouvais plus.

- C'est vraiment necessaire tout ça ? Demanda Teito. Personne nous connait ici.

- Et il vaut mieux que ça continue, dit Lise. Keigo peut avoir des espions partout. Il a surement donné votre signalement.

- Pourquoi pas le tien ? Demanda Teito.

- C'est pas moi qu'il cherche. Je suis la dernière personne qu'il souhaite croiser. Maintenant, allez vous coucher. On partira tôt demain. Vous m'avez suffisament ralentis aujourd'hui.

- Ralentis ? s'exclama Teito. Non mais dis donc la vieill...

- C'est l'heure de dormir Teito, dit Aria en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

"T'es fou ? Tu veux te faire tuer ?"

Teito et Aria se couchèrent dans le lit double tandis que Lise montait la garde assise près de la porte. S'ils comptaient passer une nuit paisible, il furent déçut. Car quelques heures après qu'ils se soient endormis, un grand fracas ébranla l'auberge tout entière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Léos ouvrit brutalement leur porte. Il se pétrifia quand Lise lui mit sa dague sous la gorge.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle.

- L'au... l'auberge est attaquée.

- Par qui ?

- Des soldats. Ils seront bientôt là. Dépéchez-vous de partir avec les autres clients.

- Des soldats hein ?

Lise le relacha et ordonna à Teito et Aria de se cacher sous leurs capes. Puis elle prit la chaise sur laquelle elle s'était assise et la lança à travers la fenêtre. Le bruit des pas des soldats se fit alors entendre à l'étage, ils criaient :

- Ils sont là !

- Vite ! s'exclama Lise.

Elle attrapa Teito qui était le plus proche et le jeta par la fenêtre.

- Aria à toi !

Alors que la jeune fille allait sauter à son tour, les soldats firent irruption dans la chambre, lançant des vagues de zaiphon à tout va.

- Attention ! Cria Léos en plaquant Aria au sol.

Le garçon poussa un hurlement de douleur, touché au dos. Lise s'occupa des soldats alors qu'Aria trainait Léos jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Teito ! Cria-t-elle. Attrappe le !

Teito réceptionna Léos du mieux qu'il pu et Aria sauta à son tour, rapidement suivie par Lise. Celle-ci passa le garçon blessé par dessus son épaule et ils s'enfuirent aussi vite qu'ils purent, disparaissant dans la nuit. Lorsqu'ils furent sûr d'être à l'abris des soldats, ils firent une pause pour examiner la blessure du garçon. Lise lui retira le haut de ses vêtement et ausculta sa plaie.

- Hum... la blessure est profonde.

- Il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Aria.

- Pas sans soins d'urgence.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- On ne peux pas le prendre avec nous.

- Alors on va l'emmener chez un médecin.

- Aria ! La moitié du district nous recherche ! Hors de question qu'on repasse en ville. On aura déjà de la chance d'arriver jusqu'à destination sans se faire suivre.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie ! Je refuse de l'abandonner et de le laisser mourrir.

- Aria...

- Je le porterai moi-même s'il le faut !

- Lise, intervint Teito, je suis d'accord avec Aria. On ne peux pas le laisser là.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. Le frère et la soeur ! Tous les mêmes dans cette famille.

Elle déchira les vêtements de Léos afin de lui faire un bandage d'apoint. Puis elle le replaça par dessus son épaule et ils repartirent. Ils avançaient à faible allure, mais réussirent tout de même à atteindre leur destination avant la tombée de la nuit. Les Raggsiens leurs réservèrent le même accueil qu'à Lise, à ceci près qu'ils ne prirent pas la peine de les attacher. Lise confia Léos à l'un d'eux, leur recommandant de rester silencieux sur leur identité et si possible, de garder le garçon endormit.


	44. Vision inversée

Chapitre 44 : Vision inversée

Lise se leva quand elle vit Kazuma entrer dans la pièce. Il avait l'air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit ?

- Je suis désolée.

- Amener un civil ici. Un étranger !

- Nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Comment va Léos ? S'inquiéta Aria.

- Mon médecin, Vera, s'occupe de lui. Mais il n'a rien a faire ici ! A-t-il vu le chemin pour se rendre au manoir ?

- Non, le rassura Lise. Il est inconscient depuis qu'il s'est blessé. Ça s'est produit à au moins un jour de marche d'ici. Nous avons été attaqués par des soldats impériaux.

- Vous êtes sûre de ne pas avoir été suivis ?

- J'en suis sûre.

- Bon. J'espère que notre cachette n'est pas compromise, sinon nous paierons tous les conséquences.

- Elle ne l'est pas. A présent, cessez de vous inquiéter et laisser moi vous présenter les héritiers du royaume de Raggs.

Kazuma reporta son attention sur Teito et Aria, les observant plus attentivement.

- Alors voici Tiashe et Mira de Raggs, dit-il finalement. Je me nomme Kazuma.

Teito et Aria inclinère la tête respectueusement.

- Pour des raisons de sécurité, intervit Lise, Tiashe se nomme à présent Teito et Mira se nomme Aria. Personne à par vous ne doit savoir qui ils sont en réalité. Même entre ces murs.

- Je comprend. Je ne veux pas non plus déclancher l'effervescence dans mon clan. Les enjeux sont trop importants pour que nous fassions une erreur suite à un trop plein de zèle. Le fait de vous savoir en vie troublerait leur concentration.

- Est-ce vraiment la seule raison ? Demanda Teito.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je pense que garder notre existence secrète vous arrange personnellement.

- Teito ! Le prévint Lise.

- Continuez, dit Kazuma.

- Vous ne voulez pas perdre votre autorité. Et rester le maître des Raggsiens.

- Seriez-vous venu revendiquer le trône de Raggs ? J'ai succédé à mon père à la tête de mon clan, tout comme lui à succédé au sien. Les Raggsiens me suivent parce qu'ils me font confiance. Je ne suis le maître de personne.

- C'est ce que je voulais entendre.

Kazuma fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ?

- Je voulais savoir quel genre d'homme vous étiez. J'aurais été très déçu que vous ne vous souciez que de votre pouvoir personnel.

- Hum... A présent que vous êtes rassuré, vous allez pouvoir me dire ce que vous êtes venus faire ici. Elisabeth m'a dit que vous vouliez discuter avec moi.

- Nous aimerions savoir ce que vous avez fait des otages. Et ce que vous comptez leur faire.

- Il ne leur a été fait aucun mal. Nous avons seulement prélevé une mèche de cheveux sur l'un d'eux afin de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement.

- Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

- Nous l'avons envoyé au palais. Nous espérons avoir une réponse rapidement.

- Tous les otages sont en bonne santé ?

- Oui. A l'exception de Mme Grant qui souffre d'une maladie incurable. Mais mon médecin surveille son état de près.

- Risque-t-elle de mourrir ? S'inquiéta Aria.

- Pas pour l'instant.

- ça veux dire oui. Est-ce que vous comptez la relacher ?

- Non. Elle est notre otage le plus précieux. Tant que les choses n'auront pas avancé en notre faveur, je ne peux pas me permettre de la laisser partir.

- Mais cette femme est innocente ! Et elle va mourrir pour un crime qui n'est pas le sien ?

- Les impériaux sont responsables.

- C'est faux. Et vous le savez.

- Ils nous ont attaqué, asservis.

- C'est Ayanami qui a tué la reine de Raggs. Notre mère.

- Il était mandaté par l'Empereur.

- Non Kazuma, dit Lise. C'est la recherche du pouvoir qui l'a poussé à agir. Même maintenant, il ne pense qu'à son profit personnel. Il cherche à acquérir un pouvoir incommensurable.

- Quel pouvoir ? Il ne peut pas devenir Empereur.

- Il veut réveiller le pouvoir du temple.

- Il n'y a plus de gardiens...

- Il y en a de nouveaux. Et il a déjà réussit à s'emparer de deux pendentifs. Dont celui d'Aria.

Kazuma tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes une gardienne ?

- Celle de l'Air.

- Ben voyons ! Dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur à Lise.

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai décidé ! Se défendit-elle.

- Où sont les autres ?

- A l'église. Quoi qu'en ce moment, il se pourait qu'ils soient encore en pleine forêt...

- Quel autre pendentif a-t-il récupéré ?

- Celui du Feu.

- On pouvait s'y attendre.

- Oui. Et il fera tout pour récupérer les deux autres. C'est pour ça que nous avons été attaqués. Il nous cherche. Il veux récupérer les pendentifs et les yeux de Michael et de Raphael par la même occasion.

- Parce que vous avez aussi l'oeil de Raphaël ? Qui le porte ?

- Je préfère garder ça secret. Vous savez déjà que Teito porte celui de Michael.

- Oui. C'est une chance que l'oeil n'ai pas été perdu.

- C'est un héritage, dit Teito. Je le protègerai.

-... Vous ressemblez énormément à votre père. Et vous à votre mère.

- Je suis sûre que ma mère n'aurait pas été d'accord avec votre plan, dit Aria. Prendre des otages... cela peut mener au bain de sang. Je vous en prie, relachez-les.

- Désolé princesse mais...

- Kazuma-sama ! L'interrompit l'un de ses hommes en entrant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous avons des nouvelles du palais. Une annonce officielle à été publiée. Ils ouvrent les négociations et nous avons le choix du lieu et de la date.

- Des négociations ? Va me chercher Hikaru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hikaru entra dans la pièce. Quand ils virent son tatouage, les trois invités retinrent une exclamation de surprise.

- Le garçon tatoué sous l'oeil gauche ! S'exclama Teito.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Kazuma.

Hikaru fit non de la tête. Lise observait le garçon attentivement, les sourcils froncés. "Ce pouvoir... Il est..."

- Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontré, dit-elle finalement. Mais quelqu'un a eu une vision de ce jeune homme. Cette personne à prédit sa mort. Vous êtiez attaqué.

- Vous voulez dire que nous allons subir une attaque ? S'exclama Kazuma.

- Peut-être pas dans l'immédiat. Mais ça viendra.

Kazuma réfléchit rapidement. Il ne fallait prendre aucun risque.

- Je vais faire doubler la garde. Hikaru va chercher Louise. Oblige-la à te suivre s'il le faut, mais emmène-la loin d'ici. Protège-la.

Le garçon partit aussitôt rejoindre les otages. Il ouvrit la porte avec fracas et se dirigea immédiatement vers Louise. Effrayée, celle-ci recula.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Sans ménagement, il la saisit par le bras et l'entraina avec lui. Il y avait de l'agitation dans les couloirs.

- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ?

-...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air aussi agité ?

-...

- Bon sang ! Mais répondez !

Soudain, un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et le manoir entier trembla. Hikaru protégea Louise en la plaquant contre un mur alors que des débris tombaient du plafond. Louise rougit légèrement. C'était la première fois que le garçon la touchait d'aussi près. Puis il reprit son chemin au pas de course.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Nous sommes attaqués ? Et les autres otages ? On ne peux pas les laisser.

Louise tenta de lui faire rebrousser chemin, le tirant en arrière avec toute sa force. Hikaru ressera sa prise sur son bras et la força de nouveau à avancer.

- Ah ! Lachez-moi ! Vous me faites mal !

Tout à coup, un nouveau tremblement se produisit, faisant s'effondrer la moitié du couloir. Ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Hikaru jeta de rapides coups d'oeil autour de lui et appercevant une bouche d'aération, il en décrocha la grille.

- Je ne rentrerai pas là-dedans, le prévint Louise.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et la força à entrer dans la conduite. Ils avancèrent lentement une fois à l'intérieur, accompagnés par les ralements de Louise qui résonnaient sur les parois métalliques.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train de crapahuter dans une bouche d'aération ! Je ne vois rien devant moi, ça pue, je vais ressortir pleine de crasse et la seule personne qui me tient compagnie dans cette galère ne veux même pas prendre la peine de m'adresser un mot ! Je sais pas moi... vous pouriez au moins me rassurer, me dire que tout ira bien. Ou que tout ira mal. Mais dites quelque chose enfin !

-...

- Vous êtes muet peut-être ?

-...

- A moins que vous soyez sourd et muet. Ça expliquerait tout.

-...

- ça doit être ça.

Elle était arrivée au bout du tunel et s'arrêta. Ne voyant rien, Hikaru se cogna contre elle.

- Hé ! Faites attention à ce que vous touchez.

Hikaru tendit le bras et lui appuya sur la tête, la forçant à s'allonger à plat ventre. Puis il l'enjamba précautionneusement, passant par dessus elle pour décrocher la grille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? Vous me marchez dessus !

Une fois la grille enlevée, il sortit du tuyau. Puis il aida Louise à sortir.

- Non mais regardez-moi ! On dirait un plumeau à poussière.

Sans attendre, il la saisit de nouveau et il reprirent leur course à travers les couloirs toujours entrechoqué des vibrations des combats. Soudain les vibrations se rapprochèrent. Hikaru obligea Louise à courrir à toute allure. Il devait l'éloigner du danger. Il tenta d'ouvrir une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le chemin vers la sortie. Mais elle était fermée. C'était la procédure d'urgence. Les issues avaient été condamnées pour que l'ennemi ne puisse pas s'enfuir. Alors qu'il allait enfoncer la porte d'un coup d'épaule, il entendit Louise crier :

- Attention !

Le temps qu'il se retourne, il était trop tard. Louise s'était jetée devant lui pour le protéger et elle tomba dans ses bras.

- Louise-sama ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, le sang coulant d'un plaie profonde.

- Alors... tu n'es pas muet, dit-elle difficilement.

- Louise-sama ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça !

Louise ne répondit pas, ses paupières se fermant lentement.

- Non ! Louise-sama ! Ouvrez les yeux, répondez-moi ! Louise-sama !

Il ne faisait même plus attention à la personne qui avait lancé l'attaque et qui se dirigeait maintenant vers lui, la main tendue. Mais l'attaque ne vint pas, car leur ennemi fut abatu dans le dos et tomba au sol raide mort.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda Lise en s'approchant, suivie d'Aria et Teito.

- Louise-sama...

- Elle est gravement blessée, constata Lise. Mais elle est en vie. Elle doit voir un médecin immédiatement.

- Elle est en vie ? Demanda Hikaru d'une voix faible.

- Oui.

"On dirait que la vision s'est inversée. Cette jeune fille n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici. C'est en les prévenant que le futur a changé."

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Aria.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- C'est Léos, dit Teito qui avait retourné le corps de l'agresseur.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Lise rageuse. J'en étais sûre !

- Alors c'était lui depuis le début ? Demanda Aria. Il a prévenu les soldats que nous étions à l'auberge... et il m'a sauvée exprès pour que nous lui fassions confiance. Il voulait qu'on le mène jusqu'ici.

- Et son plan a marché ! Kazuma va nous tuer. C'est de notre faute si sa nièce est dans cet état.

- Emmenons-la rapidement voir le médecin, dit Teito.

Hikaru prit Louise dans ses bras et ils partirent rejoindre les autres Raggsiens au plus vite.

- Vera ! Cria-t-il en apercevant le médecin.

- Hikaru ? Je te croyais parti... Qu'est-il arrivé à Louise-sama ?

- Une attaque de zaiphon... elle m'a protégé.

- Viens vite.

Elle le mena jusqu'à l'infirmerie où il la déposa sur la table d'examen. Vera se saisit de son matériel, et s'employa à déchirer la robe de Louise afin d'exposer la plaie.

- Seigneur... elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

- Elle va s'en sortir ? S'inquiéta Hikaru. N'est-ce pas ?

Vera ne répondit rien, bien incapable de répondre à cette question. Pour l'instant les choses se présentaient très mal. Elle fit de son mieux pour arrêter l'hémoragie, vérifiant régulièrement le poul de Louise.

- Louise ! S'exclama Kazuma en faisant claquer la porte.

Quand il vit l'état de sa nièce, il son visage devint pâle. Puis la colère prit le dessus et il attrapa Hikaru par le col.

- Je te l'avais confiée !

- Je sais. Je mérite un chatiment.

Kazuma sortit un long couteau qu'il posa sur la gorge du garçon.

- Kazuma-san ! Intervint Aria en lui agrippant le bras. Arrêtez, je vous en prie !

- Ne vous mêlez pas de ça !

- Pas question ! C'est ma faute si elle est blessée. Lachez-le ! Par pitié !

Kazuma relacha Hikaru, se trournant vers Aria qui venait de s'agenouiller au sol.

- Tout est de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai ammené Léos jusqu'ici. Si vous devez tuer quelqu'un, tuez-moi.

- Aria ! S'exclama Teito interloqué.

- Je vous en prie, continua-t-elle en baissant la tête jusqu'au sol. Ne faites pas payer mon erreur à quelqu'un d'autre.

Kazuma l'observa un moment sans rien dire. Aria ne tremblait pas. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle portait le poid de toutes les personnes blessées ou tuées par Léos. Si Kazuma réclamait sa tête, il était de sa responsabilité de la lui donner sans protester.

- Vous tuer... Cela règlerait nombre de nos problèmes.

Teito lui lança un regard scandalisé.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas...

- Votre mort, continua Kazuma, soulagerait ma soif de vengeance et mettrait fin aux plans d'Ayanami. Car sans vous, les pendentifs disparaîtraient de nouveau et le temple serait scellé.

- C'est exact.

- N'avez-vous personne à qui vous tenez ? Votre frère n'est-il pas important pour vous ?

- Il l'est. Et ce n'est pas le seul.

- Alors jeune fille ne soyez pas aussi pronte à demander la mort. Vivez pour réparer vos erreurs. C'est dans la vie qu'on les assume, pas dans la mort. Vous êtes la princesse de Raggs. Soyez-en digne et conduisez-vous comme tel !

Vera et Hikaru tournèrent la tête vers eux. La princesse de Raggs ?

- Maintenant relevez-vous.

Aria fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et s'inclina de nouveau devant lui.

- Je paierai ma dette, dit-elle simplement.

- Je la paierai avec elle ! S'exclama Teito. Tu es ma soeur, et tu n'es pas arrivée seule ici avec Léos.

- Vous discuterez de cela plus tard ! Intervint Vera. J'ai besoin de calme pour soigner Louise.

- Où en es-tu ? Demanda Kazuma.

- J'ai arrêté le saignement. Je suis en train de la recoudre.

- Tu l'as endormie ?

- Non, elle risquerait de ne pas se réveiller. Hikaru vérifie son poul.

Le garçon prit le poignet de Louise afin de sentir les pulsations.

-...

- Alors ? Demanda Vera.

- Il... il n'y a rien.

- Quoi ?

Vera se saisit du poignet, vérifiant par elle-même que le coeur de Louise s'était arrêté. Puis elle plaça sa main au dessus de son visage.

- Elle ne respire pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Aussitôt, Vera commença le massage cardiaque, alternant insuflations et pulsations. Le temps passait et Louise ne revenait pas à elle.

- Allez Louise-sama, murmura Vera. N'abandonnez pas.

Elle continua ainsi encore une minute avant d'arrêter, les bras dénués de toute force.

- Je... je ne peux plus...

- Tu veux dire que c'est fini ? Demanda faiblement Kazuma.

Vera leva les yeux vers lui une expression d'impuissance sur le visage.

- Non ! S'exclama Hikaru.

Il prit la place de Vera et reprit le massage cardiaque.

- Louise-sama vous ne pouvez pas mourrir ! Mon maître m'a ordonné de vous protéger et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Le regard de Louise était toujours aussi vide. Même si elle avait les yeux ouverts, Hikaru savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas.

- Je vous en prie regardez-moi ! Regardez-moi Louise-sama !

Alors Louise battit des paupières et une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Puis elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et toussa fortement.

- Louise ! S'exclama Kazuma en se précipitant à son chevet.

Sa respiration était difficile, elle était à moitié consciente.

- Vera ? S'inquiéta Kazuma de voir que sa nièce ne lui répondait pas.

Celle-ci sortit une petite lampe de sa poche et vérifia la réaction pupilaire de Louise.

- Elle est en état de choc. Mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

- Merci Vera.

- Remercie plutôt Hikaru. Sans lui, ta nièce ne serait pas revenue à elle.

Kazuma se tourna vers Hikaru qui s'était laissé tomber à genoux près de Louise, fixant la jeune fille. Son maître posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et dit :

- Merci. Merci de l'avoir ramenée.

Hikaru hocha la tête, les mots restant coincés dans sa gorge. Il avait vraiment crut qu'il ne réussirait pas à sauver Louise.

- Il vaut mieux l'emmener dans une chambre, dit Vera. Elle doit rester au calme. J'irai contrôler son état quand j'aurai soigné tous les blessés.

- Je vais vous aider, dit Aria. Même si je n'ai plus mon zaiphon de soin, je sais maintenant qu'il y a d'autres façons de sauver les gens.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent Kazuma dit :

- Vera ! Hikaru ! Vous êtes tenus au secret de ce que vous avez pu entendre dans cette pièce.

- A vos ordres ! Dirent-ils.


	45. Conséquences

Chapitre 45 : Conséquences

Teito prit part aux réparations du manoir tandis qu'Aria assistait Vera dans ses soins. Elle était très attentive à tout ce que Vera lui apprenait. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu s'appliquer la médecine conventionnelle. A l'église et à l'armée, les soins s'effectuaient par l'intermédiaire du zaiphon. Mais les gens de l'extérieur ne pouvaient pas tous compter dessus. Privés de zaiphon, ils devaient s'en remettre à leurs propres moyens. Et maintenant qu'elle aussi avait perdu son zaiphon de soin, l'apprentissage de la médecine de Vera devenait quelque chose de primordial. Lise le lui avait dit : il ne faut pas se reposer sur le zaiphon. Elle comprenait maintenant. "Je dépendais beaucoup trop de mon pendentif. Il est temps que je fasse quelque chose par moi-même."

oOo

Kazuma observait Louise, allongée sur le lit de la chambre voisine à la sienne. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis qu'ils l'avaient amenée ici. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Kazuma-san ? Demanda Lise en entrant.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Nous avons ressencé les blessés. Trois personnes sont mortes et sept autres sont dans un état critique. Je ne sais pas si vous avez quelqu'un qui maîtrise le zaiphon de soin...

- Nous n'en avons pas. Le seul zaiphon que nous savons utiliser est de type offensif. C'était suffisant jusqu'à maintenant. Nous n'avons jamais subit une attaque interne.

- Vous êtes furieux.

- Oui... je le suis. D'autant plus que vous saviez qu'elle allait avoir lieu.

- Non. Tout ce que nous savions, c'était qu'Hikaru se ferait attaquer et mourait de ses blessures. Le futur à changé.

- A quel prix ? Voyez dans quel état se trouve ma nièce.

- Elle est en vie. Peut-être serait-elle morte si l'attaque n'avait pas été prévue.

- Et peut-être que trois de mes hommes seraient encore en vie.

- Ou des dizaines d'autres seraient morts. Nous ne le sauront jamais.

- En effet ! Mais l'amertume reste présente. Les impériaux sont encore une fois la source de notre malheur. Et qui sait si ce Léos a pu signaler notre position.

- C'est Keigo qui est à l'origine de cette attaque. Pas les impériaux. Et je doute fort que votre cachette soit compromise. Léos était inconscient tout le long du voyage.

- Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici.

- Je vous l'accorde. Mais Aria avait une dette envers lui. Vous auriez fait la même chose à sa place.

- Je me le demande.

- Vous savez que c'est vrai. Maintenant vous devez vous concentrer sur les négociations avec l'Empereur.

- Ce n'est pas l'Empereur qui a signé la publication. Mais son fils.

- Le prince Anri ?

- Oui.

- Je ne comprend pas...

- Je détiens la mère de son meilleur ami. Mme Grant.

- La femme malade ?

- C'est cela. Son père ne faisant rien pour tenter de libérer les otages, le prince à sans doute pris les choses en mains.

- Quand comptez-vous entamer les négociations ?

- Pas avant que la situation soit revenue à la normale ici.

- ça risque de prendre du temps. Au moins un mois je dirais.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer la moindre faiblesse aux impériaux.

- Mais Mme Grant tiendra-t-elle jusque là ?

- Vera s'occupe d'elle.

- Si vous le dites. Pour ce qui est des négociations... peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elles aient lieu à l'église du 7e district. C'est un lieu neutre. Les impériaux ne pouront pas y envoyer de troupes.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Mais il va sans dire que vous non plus ne devrez pas en envoyer. L'archevêque ne le permettrait pas.

- ça c'est embêtant. Je pensais que nous...

- Les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde. Si des troupes armées entrent dans l'église, les évêques contre-attaqueront. Qu'elles soient impériales ou Raggsiennes.

- Les évêques ? Qu'y a-t-il à craindre...

- Essayez et vous le saurez.

- C'est une menace ?

- C'est la loi. Il en a toujours été ainsi et ça continuera.

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Finalement Lise soupira.

- Ne vous méprenez pas, dit-elle. Je souhaite autant que vous la libération du peuple de Raggs. Mais même pour atteindre ce but, il y a des choses à ne pas faire. Envahir l'église en est une. Des innocents vivent là-bas. C'est le cas de votre petit-fils.

- Je vais réfléchir à ce que nous allons faire. D'ici là... les impériaux devront se montrer patients.

- Vous allez tout de même leur envoyer un message ?

- ça m'amuserait plus de les faire mariner. Mais ils pouraient perdre patience et s'en prendre à mon peuple encore asservit.

- Je ne pense pas que le prince Anri agirait ainsi. Si vraiment ça arrive, ce sera l'oeuvre de Keigo.

- Nous verons. Leur patience sera leur marque de bonne foi.

oOo

Au palais, la publication avait créé un vent d'agitation. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Bien sûr, Anri avait été convoqué par l'Empereur dès qu'il l'avait apprit. En entrant dans le bureau de son père, Anri se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à être convoqué. Mr La Valière, dont les gestes trahissaient son anxiété, se tenait debout en face du fauteuil de l'Empereur, lequel l'observait avec un regard perçant. Anri se retint de pousser un juron en apercevant Ayanami, debout derrière l'Empereur. Quand son père le vit entrer, il jeta à Anri un regard noir.

- Te voilà...

- Vous m'avez fait appeler.

- Et pour cause ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? Une annonce signée de ta main à été publiée.

- En effet.

- Et depuis quand est-ce autorisé par la loi ?

- ça ne l'a jamais été.

- Alors tu admets avoir transgressé la loi ? Es-tu prêt à être chatié pour cela ?

- Je le suis.

- Tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur.

- Je le sais.

- Tu n'es pas très locace. Sais-tu que ce que tu viens de faire relève de la trahison en ce qui concerne ton complice ?

Le père de Serena tressaillit d'effroi.

- Mr La Valière n'est pas mon complice.

- Non ? Il a pourtant publié l'annonce.

- Il l'a fait sous la contrainte. Je l'ai menacé.

- Puis-je connaitre la nature de cette menace ?

- Je lui ai dit que je m'en prendrais à sa fille s'il ne coopérait pas.

- C'est idiot. Serena est ta fiancée.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de me fiancer. Serena ne représente rien pour moi. Son père n'est qu'une victime dans cette histoire.

- Vous le confirmez Mr La Valière ? Demanda l'Empereur en reportant son attention sur le père de Serena dont le visage était devenu blanc.

Il croisa le regard d'Anri et la seconde d'après il répondit :

- Oui, votre altesse.

- En êtes-vous certain ? Intervint Ayanami. Un mensonge ne ferait qu'aggraver votre cas.

- Je ne mens pas.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer, dit l'Empereur en lui faisant un signe de la main. Et je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus céder au chantage, ou je devrai me passer de vos services.

- Oui votre altesse.

Il s'inclina et sortit aussi vite que possible. Anri s'estimait heureux que le père de Serena ne soit pas tombé dans les pommes sous le coup de la pression.

- Quant à toi, lui dit son père pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui, cette affaire va te coûter cher. Qu'est ce qui t'as prit de publier une telle annonce ?

- Vous ne vouliez pas m'écouter. Il **faut** entamer les négociations avec les Raggsiens ! C'est le seul moyen pour régler la situation sans effusion de sang !

- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais pas négocier avec eux !

- Les otages sont en danger ! Mme Grant est très malade . Elle ne tiendra pas beaucoup de temps !

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! De toute façon ces négociations n'auront pas lieu. D'autant plus que tu leur as donné le choix du lieu et de la date. Ils en profiteraient pour nous tendre un piège.

- Je leur ai donné le choix en gage de notre bonne foi. L'un des deux camps doit faire le premier pas où la situation ne sera jamais réglée.

- Je n'enverai personne traiter avec ces terroristes !

- Alors laissez-moi y aller.

- Toi ?

- C'est moi qui ai signé l'annonce.

- Il n'en est pas question !

- Votre altesse... intervint de nouveau Ayanami, le prince Anri souhaite seulement vous montrer qu'il peut être digne de votre confiance. Je pense qu'il serait sage de le laisser essayer. S'il échoue, ce sera sa punition pour s'être montré trop arrogant.

Anri fronça les sourcils. C'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Ayanami venait de défendre son point de vue. Il encouragait l'empereur à le laisser négocier avec les Raggsiens. Son père resta silencieux un moment avant de demander :

- Etes-vous sûr que traiter avec ces individus soit une sage décision ? Ils ont tout de même attaqué le palais et ils ont assassiné les Delaway.

- J'en suis convaincu, répondit Ayanami. Pour le combattre, mieux vaut connaître son ennemi. Nous ne savons rien de ce que sont devenus les Raggsiens depuis la fin de la guerre. Nous n'étions même pas au courant de l'existence de cette résistance.

- Je vois... alors qu'il en soit ainsi. Anri, tu resteras confiné dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que nous ayons des nouvelles des Raggsiens.

- Oui, votre altesse.

- Maintenant sort d'ici.

Anri s'inclina brièvement et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait tourner la poignée quand son père l'arrêta :

- Anri. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais accueillit une jeune fille aveugle au palais. Je t'interdis de la revoir.

- Mais père... commença Anri.

- C'est un ordre !

L'empereur tapa du poing sur la table, la colère ayant pris le dessus. Sa respiration était devenue difficile mais il avait l'air aussi ferme que le roc.

- Cette jeune fille restera aux soins de Mlle La Valière. Tu ne recevras pas de visites ni de lettres jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela inclut bien sûr le jeune Grant.

- J'ai compris, dit Anri en jetant un regard à Ayanami.

Il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait parlé de Raine à son père. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus la voir ou lui parler. Fou de rage, il sortit de la pièce afin de rejoindre ses appartements au pas de course. Il devait voir Raine. Anri espérait de tout coeur qu'elle n'avait pas déjà été envoyée chez Serena. Il entra précipitament dans son salon, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Quand il vit Raine assise sur le fauteuil comme à son habitude, il ressentit soudain une profonde fatigue et prit appuis sur le montant de la porte, colant son front contre le bois dur. Il avait eu tellement peur de trouver la pièce vide.

- Anri-sama ?

Quand il entendit la voix de Raine, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers elle et se précipita à ses côtés. Puis il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

- Tu es là... murmura-t-il.

- Oui... Dit-elle en rougissant. Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez vu votre père ?

Il la relacha et dit :

- Je l'ai vu et les choses se sont mal passées. Il a autorisé les négociations. J'irai les mener moi-même.

- Alors ce n'est pas si mal.

- Je suis confiné dans mes appartements.

- ça c'est moins bon. Mais vous vous en sortez bien. Il aurait pu vous faire fouetter ou pire... vous tuer.

- Oh... il a fait bien pire que ça.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Soudain on toqua à la porte. Anri hésita quelques secondes avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer, car il savait que le temps qu'il pouvait passer avec Raine était maintenant écoulé. En effet, Serena entra, la mine basse.

- Je suis venue chercher Mlle Raine.

- Je sais.

- Me chercher ? Pour quoi faire ?

Sans répondre, Anri siffla pour appeler Flid maintenant tout à fait remis qui accourut aussitôt. Il aida Raine à se lever puis caressant la tête de son chien, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je te la confie de nouveau. Veille bien sûr elle.

Le chien lui lécha la joue en signe d'affection. Peut-être avait-il sentit la détresse de son maître. Celui-ci se retourna vers Raine et la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras.

- Prend soin de toi Raine, lui dit-il tout bas. Ne laisse personne te faire du mal.

- Anri-sama ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir réussit à retrouver ton frère.

- Anri-sama...

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui était complètement perdue. Pourquoi le prince lui disait-il tout ça ?

- Serena, dit Anri en se tournant vers elle, je compte sur toi.

Celle-ci acquiesça, les bras croisés serrés autour de sa taille. Elle avait du mal à regarder Anri dans les yeux. Puis elle s'avança jusqu'à Raine et lui prit la main pour l'emmener. Au début, Raine ne résista pas. Elle était totalement dépassée par les évènements. Ce fut quand elle entendit Anri lui dire faiblement au revoir, qu'elle se retourna vers lui inquiète. Mais c'était trop tard, la porte s'était refermée et Serena l'entrainait déjà à travers les couloirs.

oOo

Ayanami était de retour à son bureau. A l'intérieur Kuroyuri l'attendait.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il. Où ça en est ?

- J'ai donné le poison à Mlle La Valière.

- Et ? Il me semble que la jeune aveugle est toujours en vie.

- Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas trouvé l'occasion de lui faire prendre le poison.

- Si c'est le cas, le problème se résoudra vite. Mlle La Valière va accueillir Raine dans ses appartements.

- Surement. Maintenant qu'elle a quitté la protection du prince, il nous sera facile d'agir en cas de nécessité.

- Tu doutes de la motivation de Mlle La Valière ?

- Elle est jalouse, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais c'est une femme, elle pourrait prendre peur au dernier moment.

- Tout le contraire de toi.

- Et vous ? Demanda Kuroyuri en souriant. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Tout est parfait. Le prince vient de me servir une occasion en or pour éliminer la résistance Raggsienne. Et peut-être même récupérer les autres pendentifs avec un peu de chance.

- Vous avez eu d'autres nouvelles de Léos ?

- Non, il ne m'a pas fait son rapport.

- Vous pensez qu'il a été tué ?

- Il y a de fortes chances. Tout porte à croire qu'il soit tombé dans le nid des Raggsiens. Il était posté dans un ville près de la frontière. Elisabeth et les héritiers de Raggs ne se trouvaient pas là par hasard. Ils devaient se rendre à leur rencontre.

- Il a pu vous donner leur position ?

- Non malheureusement. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Si Léos a bien oeuvré, les Raggsiens doivent être affaiblis à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pense pas qu'ils entameront tout de suite les négociations. Cela nous laissera suffisament de temps pour achever le plan.

- L'Empereur écoute-t-il toujours vos conseils avec autant d'attention ?

- Oui, plus que jamais. Il s'affaiblit et son esprit avec lui. Il se pourrait qu'il soit mort avant la fin de l'été.

- C'est bon à savoir. Et les généraux ?

- Ils sont tous sous ma botte. C'est déconcertant de voir à quel point les hommes sont avides de pouvoir.

- Alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que l'Empereur meurt. Devoir attendre qu'il décède de mort naturelle, c'est franchement ennuyant.

- L'assassiner nous causerait plus de tors que de bien. Pour ce qui est du prince... il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Ce n'est encore qu'un gamin. Les généraux ne se raliront pas à lui s'ils n'y voient pas de profit. Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, je te laisse carte blanche pour faire en sorte que ce soit Mlle La Valière qui se charge de tuer la jeune aveugle. Menace-la, pousse-la jusqu'à ses extrémités. Ce doit être elle qui le fasse pour que les soupçons ne retombent jamais sur nous et pour que les La Valière s'écartent de notre route. Son père est beaucoup trop fidèle à l'empereur pour se rallier à nous. Il nous faut les discréditer. Tu n'interviendras que lorsque nous n'auront plus d'autre choix.

- J'ai compris. Finalement, je vais bien m'amuser.


	46. Manque

Chapitre 46 : Manque

Cela faisait deux semaines que Raine habitait dans les appartements de Serena. Deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas eu une nouvelle d'Anri. Il lui manquait cruellement, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas aprécié la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Si elle avait pu comprendre la situation... "Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait ? Je l'aurais supplié de me laisser rester ? C'était un ordre de l'Empereur. Mais peut-être serais-je restée un peu plus longtemps dans ses bras..." Car maintenant qu'elle était séparée du prince, elle se rendait enfin compte de la puissance des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Des sentiments interdits qui n'auraient jamais dû exister mais qui lui brûlaient la poitrine. Etre obligée de se séparer de lui était devenu une torture. D'autant plus qu'elle habitait maintenant chez la fiancée officielle du prince. Serena se comportait de façon étrange avec elle. La fiancée du prince lui parlait peu mais elle était toujours là. Elle la suivait partout où elle allait presque plus fidèlement que Flid. Raine dormait dans la chambre voisine de Serena mais cette dernière prenait soin tous les soirs à laisser la porte communiquante ouverte. Raine ne savait plus si Serena se méfiait d'elle ou au contraire prenait soin d'elle. Tout était confus. Heureusement qu'Eruan passait souvent lui rendre visite. Il était le seul sur qui elle avait l'espoir qu'il puisse lui donner des nouvelles d'Anri. Mais à chaque fois elle était déçue.

- Je suis désolé Raine. Mais je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle. Même Noëlle n'a plus le droit d'entrer là-bas. Des soldats gardent la porte de ses appartements. Anri est aussi prisonnier que s'il s'était trouvé dans une des cellules de la caserne.

- Le couper du monde... son père va un peu loin. Je n'ai même pas le droit de lui écrire une lettre.

- Une lettre... tu en as préparé une ?

- Oui. Mlle La Valière a demandé au chambelan s'il pouvait la lui faire parvenir, mais il a refusé.

- Serena a fait ça ?

- ça t'étonnes ? Demanda la principale intéressée.

- Bien sûr. Où est passé ton : je ne le cèderai à personne.

- Il est toujours là. Mais je... de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas.

Serena ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle agissait ainsi afin de se racheter pour ce qu'elle avait faillit faire à Raine. Et qu'elle suivait la jeune fille aveugle comme son ombre de peur que les hommes d'Ayanami ne s'en prennent à elle. Même la nuit, elle guettait le moindre son provenant de la chambre voisine. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'avait presque pas fermé l'oeil.

- ça me regarde si tu as enfin ouvert les yeux sur tes sentiments pour moi.

- Tu rêves.

- Je vérifie c'est tout. Raine donne-moi ta lettre.

- Qu'allez-vous en faire ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant l'enveloppe de sa poche.

- Je vais essayer de la faire parvenir à Anri.

- Mais vous disiez que...

- Je sais. Ça ne va pas être facile mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il doit absolument lire cette lettre ou tel que je le connais il va finir par devenir timbré.

- Merci. Et pour les Raggsiens ? Des nouvelles ?

- Ils ne nous ont toujours pas envoyé de réponse. J'ai peur que ce ne soit pas demain la veille.

- Pas même des nouvelles de votre mère ?

- Non. Les Raggsiens ont dit que les otages seraient bien traités. Mais je sais que ma mère doit souffrir de sa maladie.

- Les Raggsiens doivent avoir des médecins compétents. Ils n'ont pas intérêt à ce qu'elle meure.

- Oui. Mais guerrir et maintenir quelqu'un en vie sont deux choses complètement différentes.

- C'est vrai.

- Mais je ne dois pas désespérer. N'est-ce pas ?

Raine lui offrit un sourire entendu. Mais même si c'était elle qui avait fait la morale à Eruan la dernière fois, ces derniers temps elle se sentait très seule. Et ça l'angoissait. Voyant que le sourire de Raine s'était vite estompé, Eruan lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

- Sourit Raine. Si Anri apprend que tu es malheureuse il va me le faire payer.

Raine avait les joues légèrement rosies mais elle était reconnaissante envers Eruan et lui offrit un doux sourire.

- C'est mieux. Serena tu veux un bisou toi aussi ?

- Non merci.

- Tu es sûre ? Viens par là.

Il l'attrappa par le poignet et l'entraina de force dans sa chambre malgré ses fortes protestations. Il referma la porte derrière eux et la relacha.

- A quoi tu penses ? Cria-t-elle. Sors d'ici !

- Je voulais te parler. Mais si tu veux faire tout autre chose, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Parler de quoi ? Dit-elle menaçante.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es très pâle depuis quelques jours et tu as d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Tu as du mal à dormir ?

- ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu pourais demander au médecin de te donner quelque chose pour que tu puisses dormir.

- Non, je n'en ai pas besoin. Maintenant sors.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte pour le virer, mais il maintint la porte fermée.

- Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.

- Je te l'ai dit : ça ne te regarde pas.

- Serena tu as l'air épuisée. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ?

- Rien du tout.

- Mais tu...

- Eruan ! Laisse-moi sortir, je dois...

- Tu dois faire quoi ?

- S'il te plait... laisse-moi sortir.

Serena avait l'air angoissée. Sa respiration était devenue rapide et elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

- S'il te plait... supplia-t-elle de nouveau.

Se résignant, Eruan se dégagea pour la laisser sortir. De retour dans le salon, elle jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil à la pièce, et en particulier à la porte d'entrée, avant d'aller se rasseoir sur le fauteuil en face de Raine. Eruan ne comprenait rien aux agissements de Serena. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu l'angoisser ainsi ?

- Eruan-san vous a fait quelque chose ? Demanda Raine.

- Non...

- On s'est embrassés comme des sauvages, la coupa Eruan. Je ne savais pas que Serena avait cela en elle.

- Si c'est pour dire de telles énormités, ferme ton clapet Grant.

- Mon nom c'est Eruan.

- Grant c'est bien suffisant.

- Si tu continues, je ne reviendrai plus te voir.

- Parfait ! Disparait !

Eruan fut légèrement blessé du ton sec que venait d'employer Serena. "Moi qui m'inquiète pour elle..."

- Je m'en vais, dit-il en allant ouvrir la porte. Raine, compte sur moi pour ta lettre.

- Merci Eruan-san.

oOo

Hikaru se trouvait au chevet de Louise. Il était allé vérifier son état, lequel n'avait pas changé depuis plus de deux semaines. Elle dormait toujours profondément. Vera l'avait placée sous intraveineuse et espérait qu'elle se réveille bientôt. Sans cela, elle ne pouvait pas savoir si la jeune fille avait subit de graves domages cérébraux dûs au manque d'oxygène. Hikaru allait ressortir quand il entendit un bruissement. Elle avait bougé ! Il se précipita vers elle, s'agenouillant près du lit. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Louise-sama...

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui, le regard dans le vague.

- Louise-sama, vous m'entendez ?

Elle acquiesça lentement.

- Ah... merci mon Dieu. Vous me reconnaissez ?

- Hikaru...

Il ne pu s'empécher de rougir en l'entendant murmurer son nom ainsi.

- Oui, c'est ça, dit-il. Vous m'avez sauvé.

- Tu n'es pas muet... ni sourd...

- Non je ne le suis pas, dit-il en souriant doucement.

- Tant mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne connais pas la langue des signes.

Cela le fit éclater de rire. Il était rassuré, car si Louise se sentait assez bien pour faire des plaisanteries cela voulait dire qu'elle était hors de danger. Mais rapidement une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi était-elle allongée sur ce lit à sa place ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle sauvé alors qu'il ne se connaissaient même pas ?

- Louise-sama... pourquoi...

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée de Kazuma accompagné de Vera.

- Elle s'est réveillée ? S'étonna Vera contente.

- Oui. Il y a un instant.

Vera vérifia la réaction de dilatation des pupilles de Louise et lui demanda :

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non.

- Voyons ça.

Vera retira le drap qui la recouvrait et lui demanda de bouger les doigts et les mains, ce qu'elle fit avec succès. Mais lorsqu'elle dû bouger ses pieds, Louise se figea un instant.

- Ma jambe droite...

- Tu as mal ?

- Non... je ne la sens plus. Je n'arrive pas à la bouger !

En effet, elle arrivait parfaitement à bouger la gauche, mais sa jambe droite restait inerte sur le matelas.

- C'est ce que je craignais. Tu es restée trop longtemps sans respirer. Le manque d'oxygène a endomagé ton système nerveux.

- ça veux dire que je ne pourai plus jamais utiliser ma jambe droite ?

- Je suis désolée mais... je pense que non. Même le zaiphon ne pourrait pas rétablir ça.

Louise prit une grande inspiration afin de calmer son angoisse. Comment allait-elle faire avec une jambe en moins ? Elle avait peur. Peur de ne plus pouvoir se déplacer, de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle... "Chez moi ? Je n'ai même plus de chez-moi ! Je me retrouve seule et infirme... qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" Ses larmes commençaient à couler, alors elle cacha son visage derrière ses mains.

- Louise... dit Kazuma.

- Laissez-moi.

- Mais Vera doit...

- Sortez... ! S'il vous plait...

Devant la détresse de sa nièce, Kazuma fit signe à Vera et Hikaru de le suivre à l'extérieur. Après avoir refermé la porte il demanda à Vera :

- Tu es sûre qu'on ne peut rien faire pour sa jambe ?

- Peut-être qu'avec une rééducation continuelle... mais j'ai peu d'espoir.

- Mais il y en a quand même un, dit fermement Hikaru.

- Malheureusement je n'aurai pas le temps de m'occuper de sa rééducation, dit Vera gênée.

- Je m'en occuperai moi-même, dit Hikaru déterminé. Je lui dois bien ça.

- Elle doit essayer de marcher chaque jours.

- Accompagnes-la se promener à l'extérieur, dit Kazuma. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu la couleur du ciel.

oOo

Anri était allongé sur l'herbe de son petit jardin. Il regardait les nuages passer au dessus de lui et écoutait le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralentit. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans ses appartements. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas parlé à quelqu'un ? Ou même vu quelqu'un en dehors des soldats qui lui ammenaient ses repas en silence. Des repas qu'il ne touchait même plus depuis quelques jours. Il n'avait pas d'appétit. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était revoir Raine. C'était ça le pire : ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Soudain, il entendit le bruit d'une pierre tomber sur le sol non long de lui. Il n'y prêta pas immédiatement attention, mais ce fut lorsqu'il reçut l'une des pierres sur la tête qu'il se redressa en se massant le front. Cherchant l'origine de ces pierres fantômes, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un les lançait par dessus le muret qui délimitait le jardin. Anri se leva aussitôt pour aller voir qui c'était. Il avait l'espoir que ce serait Raine. "Pité ! Faites que ce soit elle !" Autant dire qu'il fut très déçut de voir Eruan dans le jardin au niveau inférieur.

- Ah... Ce n'est que toi...

- Comment ça "que moi" ? demanda Eruan à voix basse. Ça fait une heure que je balance des pierres ! Je sais que tu aurais préféré voir Raine, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de moi ! Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur d'arriver jusqu'ici ?

- Désolé. Je suis quand même content de te voir. Ça fait combien de temps déjà ?

- Un peu plus de deux semaines... T'as déjà commencé à perdre la notion du temps ? Je savais que t'allais devenir maboul.

- Je suporte pas d'être seul ! Même les soldats ne me parlent pas !

- Chut ! Baisse d'un ton. Je me suis introduit en douce jusqu'ici pour te donner une lettre. Alors évite de me faire repérer.

- Une lettre ? Ce sont des nouvelles des Raggsiens ?

- Non andouille, c'est une lettre de Raine.

- De Raine ? S'exclama le prince fou de joie.

- Chut ! Anri !

- Dépèche-toi de me la donner ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- ça va ! Ça va ! Ffff ! Je vous jure !

Eruan se baissa pour ramasser une pierre plus grosse que les précédentes et il y attacha la lettre.

- Prêt ?

- Oui !

Eruan envoya la pierre de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle atteingne le balcon du dessus et Anri la rattrapa sans problème.

- Je l'ai ! Merci Eruan.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je devais faire quelque chose. Raine commençait à déprimer.

- Déprimer ? Serena se comporte mal avec elle ?

- Bien au contraire. Elle la suit partout et prend soin d'elle à chaque seconde... Je trouve ça très louche. Serena cache quelque chose. Et on dirait que ça l'angoisse beaucoup.

- Mr Grant ?

Il se retourna aussitôt vers la personne qui venait d'entrer dans le jardin.

- Mme Montel ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Eh bien je... en fait... j'étais venu voir votre fille.

- Malia ?

- C'est ça ! Malia... Mais, apparemment elle n'est pas là.

- Non, elle est en province, chez ses grands-parents.

- Ah... quel dommage. Bien ! Dans ce cas je vais me retirer.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers le balcon du dessus, mais heureusement Anri avait disparu. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie des appartements de Mme Montel. Mais celle-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il ne sorte :

- Mr Grant !

- O... oui ? Répondit-il nerveux.

- J'aprécierais qu'à l'avenir vous ne vous glissiez plus dans mes appartements pour venir voir ma fille en douce. Je connais votre réputation et je ne veux pas voir ma fille mêlée à vos histoires ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- Tout à fait. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Une fois sortit, il soupira de soulagement. "C'était chaud. Pfff ! Revoir sa fille ! Ya pas de risque, elle est aussi belle qu'un furoncle !"

De son côté, Anri s'était amusé de voir comment son ami avait réussit à se sortir de ce mauvais pas. "Dire qu'il a fait croire qu'il s'intérressait à la fille Montel ! Sa réputation va en prendre un coup si ça se répand." Mais très vite, son attention se reporta sur la l'enveloppe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Une lettre de Raine. Il se dépécha de sortir le papier de l'enveloppe et lut son contenu :

_Anri-sama,_

_Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé. Comment vous portez-vous ? J'espère que vous ne vous laissez pas mourir de faim ! Tenez bon et gardez courage, je sais que vous pourez bientôt sortir. Quand ce sera le cas, je serai devant votre porte pour vous saluer avec le sourire. Pour ce qui est de moi, je vais bien. Eruan-san viens me rendre visite tous les jours. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Il a pourtant bien d'autres chose dont il devrait se préocuper avant tout. Mlle La Vallière prend bien soin de moi. Mais je sens que quelque chose la pousse à rester distante avec moi, même si je voudrais pouvoir discuter avec elle en toute amitié. J'espère que cela viendra en son temps. Un temps que j'aimerais pouvoir accélérer._

_A vrai dire Anri-sama... je sais que je ne devrais pas dire cela mais... je n'ai pas aprécié la façon dont les choses se sont passées. La façon dont nous nous sommes dit au revoir. A mes oreilles, cet au revoir à résonné comme un adieu. Et j'avoue que... j'ai eu peur à ce moment là que ce serait les derniers mots que je vous entendrais prononcer. S'il vous plait Anri-sama... je ne sais pas si vous pourez me répondre mais... n'oubliez pas que je suis votre amie. N'imaginez pas que je resterai sans rien faire. Nous nous reverons, c'est une promesse. Après tout, je devrai vous aider à choisir un cadeau pour votre soeur l'année prochaine et je ne peux pas promener Flid seule, son maître doit être là. Et vous devez encore tenir votre promesse. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous réussirez à retrouver mon frère. Tout comme vous retrouverez votre soeur._

_Je ne sais pas si je pourai vous faire parvenir une autre lettre, mais sachez que vous manquez à tout le monde. Moi y compris. En attendant de vous entendre à défaut de pouvoir vous voir,_

_Votre amie,_

_Raine._

Anri ferma les yeux après avoir lu la lettre. Raine lui manquait affreusement. Il espérait de tout son coeur pouvoir la revoir, lui parler, la serrer dans ses bras. Elle avait signé cette lettre comme une amie, mais elle était bien plus pour lui. Elle était la seule fille qu'il ai jamais voulu avoir à ses côtés. Elle avait raison. Ce n'était pas un ordre de son père qui l'empècherait de la revoir.


	47. Pression

Chapitre 47 : Pression

- Aria passe moi les compresses. Et n'oublie pas de stériliser l'aiguille avant de le recoudre.

- Oui.

Aria passa les compresses à Vera qui s'appliquait à changer les bandages d'un des blessés graves de l'attaque. Cela faisait un mois qu'Aria était l'assistante de Vera. Celle-ci se montrait très stricte en surveillait les moindres gestes d'Aria afin d'éviter toute catastrophe. Car c'était le bien de ses patients qui était en jeu. Mais au fil des semaines, Vera devait reconnaitre que la jeune fille avait fait des progrès monumentaux. Elle apprenait très vite et ne refaisait jamais deux fois la même erreur. Vera en venait même à lui confier des cas plus complexes et lui demandait toujours d'essayer de diagnostiquer les nouveaux patients. Car elles avaient fort à faire. Depuis l'attaque, la majorité des blessés s'étaient bien remis mais il en arrivait toujours d'autres. Les missions sur lesquelles Kazuma envoyait ses hommes n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir. Pas plus tard que ce matin, un groupe de Raggsiens étaient revenus de la surveillance de la frontière avec de nombreux blessés. Aria était aujourd'hui en charge de recoudre l'un d'entre eux au niveau de l'abdomen. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait recoudre une plaie aussi large.

- Je ne vous fais pas trop mal ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Pas du tout, répondit l'homme. Vous avez des doigts de fée.

- J'aimerais pouvoir en être une. Je pourais vous guérrir d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Ah ah ah ! Rit-il. Si vous étiez une fée vous pouriez libérer le peuple de Raggs. Etes-vous sûre de ne pas en être une ?

- Je bien peur de n'être qu'une jeune fille ordinaire...

- Pas si ordinaire que ça. Vous êtes en train de me sauver la vie. Comme vous l'avez fait pour de nombreux d'autres.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant.

- Concentre-toi Aria, intervint Vera.

- Oui, désolée.

- Allons Vera ! Dit le Raggsien. Ne sois pas aussi sévère, j'ai entendu dire que ta nouvelle assistante était très douée.

- Elle l'est. Mais la médecine requiert une concentration de tout instant.

- Elle s'applique ! Et son frère ne se débrouille pas mal non plus.

- Vous étiez en mission avec Teito ? S'étonna Aria.

- Oui, sur la mission de ce matin. Mais rassurez-vous, il est l'un des rares à ne pas avoir été blessé.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Demanda Vera.

- Nous nous sommes rendus jusqu'à la frontière. Et c'est en passant près de la ville que nous avons été pris pour cible par des soldats de l'Empire.

- Vous avez été repérés ? Suivis ?

- Tu le saurais si ça avait été le cas. Nous devions aller commercer avec un marchand pour des vivres mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le point de rendez-vous, ils nous sont tombés dessus.

- Le marchand vous a trahis ?

- Difficile à dire. Ça fait plusieurs années que nous commerçont avec lui sans problèmes. Il ne nous a jamais posé de questions indiscrètes. Je pense même qu'il n'a jamais su qui nous étions vraiment.

- Alors comment les soldats l'ont-ils su ?

- Tout le monde est aux aguets dans les villes près de la frontière. Ça fait déjà un mois que nous sommes traqués à chacune de nos sorties en territoire impérial.

"Depuis que nous avons été repérés à l'auberge..."pensa Aria. "Les soldats nous cherchent dans ce secteur et peut-être qu'ils soupçonnent que nous voulions aller à la rencontre des Raggsiens. Maintenant les impériaux doivent se douter qu'ils se cachent près de la frontière."

- Aria ? Dit Vera. Continue de le recoudre ou ce pauvre homme gardera un trou dans le ventre.

- Oui ! Pardon.

- Je dois aller voir Louise. Je te confie l'infirmerie. Sois vigilente.

- Je le serai.

- Ne t'en fait pas Vera, dit le patient d'Aria. Je suis là pour la surveiller.

- **Toi** dès qu'elle a finit de te recoudre, tu sors d'ici. Je n'ai déjà pas assez de lit pour tout le monde, et ce n'est pas ta petite entaille qui te tuera.

- Une entaille ? Elle est aussi large que ma main !

- Aria tu le vires ! Dit Vera avant de sortir.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Aria.

- Ce n'est rien. Elle a raison, ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle. Mais prenez tout de même votre temps pour me recoudre mademoiselle. J'ai très envie de voir sa tête quand elle reviendra et qu'elle vera que je suis toujours là. Elle ne poura pas vous accuser de vous être appliquée.

- Mais il y a d'autres patients, rit Aria. Vous n'êtes pas le seul que je dois soigner.

- Dans ce cas soignez les autres d'abord.

- Trop tard, j'ai finit de vous recoudre. Je vais vous mettre un bandage et vous pourez sortir.

- Vous n'êtes pas très blagueuse.

- Je suis infirmière en formation, répondit-elle.

- C'est vrai. Suivez l'exemple de Vera et devenez un grand médecin. Grandissez mais gardez le sens le l'humour !

- Vous devriez aller dire ça à mon frère. Je suis sûre qu'il apprécierait.

oOo

Louise était assise au bord du lit sans bouger, laissant Vera l'examiner sous l'oeil inquiet d'Hikaru.

- Bon, dit Vera. Ton état s'améliore. Tu n'as plus mal à la poitrine ?

- Non.

- C'est parfait. Quant à ta jambe, continue de l'exercer. Tu ne dois pas rester immobile. Tu devrais aller te promener dans le jardin. Hikaru ! Va avec elle.

- Oui.

Il attrapa la béquille posée contre le mur et la donna à Louise, l'aidant à se lever. Une fois sortis de la chambre Vera les laissa pour retourner à l'infirmerie. Louise avait fait des progrès et elle arrivait maintenant à se déplacer sans qu'on la soutienne. Mais elle ne faisait jamais de promenades seule. Le plus souvent, c'était Lise ou Hikaru qui l'accompagnait. Quand ils furent dans le jardin, ils s'assirent sur un banc afin que Louise se repose de son épuisante marche. Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir se déplacer, mais chaque promenade était un peu comme une torture pour ses muscles. Mais cela ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'affreuse cicatrice qui marquait sa poitrine. Quand Vera lui avait dit qu'elle garderait la marque de l'attaque, elle avait eu l'impression de s'être pris un rocher sur le crâne. Et elle n'avait plus le droit d'aller voir les otages par dessus le marché ! Mariel lui manquait.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Hikaru en la voyant soupirer de nouveau.

- ça pourait aller mieux.

- Votre jambe vous fait souffrir ?

- Si seulement c'était le cas ! Mais je ne ressens rien. C'est cette béquille qui m'insuporte. A chaque fois que je la voie, j'ai envie d'y mettre le feu.

- Ce ne serait pas très malin. Sans elle vous ne pouriez pas vous déplacer.

- Oui... je sais.

Elle soupira de nouveau, fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser de nouveau des pensées négatives envahir son esprit. Hikaru l'avait bien compris et il dit :

- Je suis désolé Louise-sama.

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

- J'étais sensé vous mettre à l'abris. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être blessée. Et surtout pas pour me protéger !

- Je savais que tu n'arrêtais pas de ressasser ça. Tu ne m'as rien demandé, j'ai agit seule.

- Mais...

- Hikaru, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est celui qui nous a attaqué le responsable.

- Oh... j'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple ! Mais vous êtes la nièce de mon maître ! J'ai faillit à ma mission de vous protéger, je ne devrais même pas être ici ! Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de m'asseoir à côté de vous ni même de vous adresser la parole.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas redevenir muet ! Je ne peux déjà plus voir Mariel, à qui vais-je parler sinon ?

- Mais je m'en veux terriblement. Vous avez perdu l'usage d'une de vos jambes et vous allez en plus garder une cicatrice !

- Oui... Maintenant je ne peux plus me marier, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu préfèrerais que je pleure sur mon sort ?

- Non.

- Alors tu veux que je te hurle ma haine ?

- Si ça vous soulage.

- Ffff ! Pour quelqu'un dont le nom signifie "briller" je t'ai toujours trouvé bien sombre. D'ailleurs, tu me faisais même un peu peur au début. Et puis tu ne me répondais jamais !

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil. Il voulait vraiment savoir et elle devait lui répondre ou il continurait à s'en vouloir.

- Je ne voulais pas te protéger, dit-elle finalement en tournant la tête vers lui. Je me suis trouvée sur la trajectoire du zaiphon, c'est tout.

- … Vous mentez.

- Non, je ne mens pas.

- Si.

- Bon très bien. En fait j'essayais de m'échapper et je n'ai pas vu l'attaque arriver.

- Vous mentez encore.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

Elle fronça les soucils d'incompréhension. Puis elle dit en soupirant :

- Tu veux la vérité ? Je ne sais pas, voilà ! Je me suis interposée parce que la personne à côté de moi était en danger. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? Attendre patiemment que tu te fasses tuer ? Alors oui tu me faisais un peu peur, oui tu m'ignorais... mais tu as toujours répondu à mes appels pour soigner Mme Grant et même si je me plaignais, j'avais bien compris que tu essayais de me mettre à l'abris.

Elle repris sa respiration après sa tirade. Louise se sentait fatiguée après lui avoir dit tout ça.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne, continua-t-elle. Alors j'ai agit, voilà tout. Tu penses que je te mens encore ?

- Non, vous n'avez pas menti cette fois.

- T'es vraiment bizarre.

- Merci Louise-sama.

- C'était pas un compliment. Et arrête de m'appeller comme ça. Je ne suis pas l'Impératrice.

- Vous êtes la nièce de mon maître.

- Que ce soit clair. Je ne suis la nièce de personne. Je m'appelle Louise Delaway et je trouverai le moyen de partir d'ici, même si je dois ramper pour ça.

- Pas tant que je serai là pour vous surveiller.

- Où sont passés tes remords ?

- Ils sont toujours là. Mais je ne peux pas désobéir à mon maître.

- T'es son esclave ou quoi ?

- Non. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

- C'est aussi lui qui t'a tatoué ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ce dessin ?

- C'est un secret.

- Ah ? Rien que ça ? Et bien ton secret va pas faire long feu, parce que je vais le découvrir.

- Essayez si vous le pouvez.

- Tu paries ? Si je réussis, tu devras me laisser rendre visite aux otages.

- Très bien Louise-sama.

- Par contre... par pitié appelle-moi Louise.

- Très bien Louise.

oOo

Il était tard, Raine était déjà partie se coucher et Serena s'appretait à en faire de même. Elle s'était changée pour la nuit et revenait au salon afin d'éteindre les lumières et vérifier que la porte d'entrée était bien fermée. C'était devenu un rituel tous les soirs depuis plus d'un mois. Quand elle eut finit d'éteindre les chandelles, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée. Elle était bien vérouillée.

- Bonsoir.

Elle se retourna dans un sursaut, étouffant une exclamation de terreur. Kuroyuri était assise sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Seule la lumière de la Lune éclairait son visage enfantin.

- Ku... Kuroyuri-san, réussit à articuler Serena mortifiée. Comment êtes-vous entrée ?

- Quelle importance ? N'êtes-vous pas heureuse de me voir ?

- B... bien sûr. C'est juste que... je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la visite si tard.

- De la visite ? Pas tout à fait... Je suis venue voir où vous en étiez. A propos de l'affaire dont nous avions parlé autour d'une tasse de thé.

- Je... j'ai essayé mais... quelqu'un est entré alors que j'allais lui faire boire le thé. Vous comprenez... on aurait su que c'était moi.

- Je peux comprendre. Mais cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines. N'avez-vous rien tenté depuis ?

- Je... je ne suis jamais seule avec elle. Eruan Grant viens ici tous les jours.

- Pourquoi ne pas la tuer dans son sommeil ?

- Je ne peux pas... comment lui administrer le poison si elle dort ?

- Allons ma chère ! Il y a bien d'autres façons de tuer une personne.

- Je n'ai jamais... je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Il va bien falloir vous y résoudre ou cela pourait se retourner contre vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Vous devez savoir que l'empereur est particulièrement attentif aux conseils du chef d'état major. Il serait regrettable, que votre manque de volonté l'oblige à faire répudier votre père. Car comme tout le monde le sait, il est mêlé à l'affaire de la publication du prince Anri. Vous savez quel sort est réservé aux traitres.

- Je vous en prie ! Laissez-le en dehors de ça.

- Cela ne tient qu'à vous.

- Je... je ferai une autre tentative.

- Sage décision. La fille a-t-elle parlé des circonstances de sa perte de vue ?

- Elle a seulement dit qu'elle était devenue aveugle lors de l'incendie de la mansion des Grant.

- Je vois, dit Kuroyuri en se levant et se dirigeant vers elle. Priez pour qu'elle n'en dise pas plus sur ce sujet. Car ce serait alors votre fin à vous et tous vos proches.

Serena recula terrorisée, et finit par se retrouver colée au mur près de la porte.

- Je ne sais rien de plus je vous le jure.

- Je l'espère bien. Je vous laisse, dit Kuroyuri en tournant la clé et ouvrant la porte. Mais il se pourait que je vous rende de nouveau visite, si les choses n'avancent pas plus vite. Bonne nuit.

- B... bonne nuit.

Quand Kuroyuri fut partie, Serena se jeta sur la poigné et s'enferma à double tour. Puis elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Elle avait eu tellement peur ! Elle laissait maintenant sortir toute l'angoisse et la frayeur qu'elle avait tenté de garder en elle tout au long de cette affreuse conversation. Elle sanglota longtemps à genoux devant la porte, faisant de son mieux pour étouffer ses pleurs. Elle ne devait pas réveiller Raine. Surtout pas. Qu'était-elle sensée faire maintenant ? Elle ne voulait pas devenir une meurtrière. Mais si elle ne faisait rien... son père serait exécuté pour trahison. "Je suis dans l'impasse. Seigneur qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?"


	48. Marché

Chapitre 48 : Marché

Sayu était assise sur une chaise dans le couloir d'un immense manoir. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée là ? Même elle aurait eu du mal à vous répondre. Tout était arrivé si vite. Maintenant elle attendait patiemment que les éclats de voix provenant de la pièce devant laquelle elle était assise cessent pour qu'elle puisse enfin entrer. "Après tout c'est de moi qu'on parle à l'intérieur !" Soudain, le silence se fit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Kenta dans l'embrasure.

- Tu peux entrer Sayu, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle la saisit et le suivit à l'intérieur. Un homme d'âge mur se trouvait assit à son bureau en face d'elle et l'observait avec ses yeux bleus perçant.

- Sayu-san... murmura faiblement Agnès du coin de la pièce avec un air désolé.

Sayu lui sourit pour la saluer. Quant à Kenta il lui tenait toujours la main et semblait défier l'homme du regard.

- Kenta, dit celui-ci. Va prendre place près d'Agnès.

- Non. Tu comptes lui faire passer un interrogatoire ?

- Va t'asseoir, c'est un ordre !

Il allait répliquer mais Sayu l'en dissuada d'une pression de la main. Kenta tourna les yeux vers elle et voyant qu'elle pensait que tout irait bien, il se dirigea vers le côté opposé de la position d'Agnès. "Je la laisse seule face à lui, pas question que je rejoigne une autre fille".

- Bienvenue au manoir Sunberg, dit l'homme en fixant Sayu.

- Merci pour votre invitation, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

- Vous devez vous douter que vous n'êtes pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Sayuko Okitare.

- Okitare ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de votre famille. Quelle est la profession de votre père ?

- Patissier.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et votre mère ?

- Elle assistait mon père.

- Assistait ?

- Il sont tous les deux décédés.

- J'en suis désolé.

Sayu baissa les yeux, la peine se lisant sur son visage. Kenta était furieux. "Il a fallut qu'il pose la question !"

- Qu'elle âge avez-vous Mlle Okitare ?

- J'ai 15 ans.

- Vraiment ? Kenta m'a dit que vous aviez réussit l'examen pour devenir évêque.

- En effet.

- Est-ce bien vrai ? Cela me parait impossible.

- Père ! Intervint Kenta. Sayu est tout aussi capable que n'importe qui...

- Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole !

- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, dit Sayu. Voici mon badge.

Elle sortit de sa poche son badge d'aprenti évêque et le déposa sur le bureau. Mr Sunberg s'en saisit et le tourna entre ses doigts.

- Tu n'as rien à prouver Sayu... commença Kenta furieux.

- Je vous assure qu'il est autentique, dit-elle en le coupant.

- C'est ce que je vois. Impressionnant. Qu'une jeune fille de votre âge ait réussit cet examen relève de l'exploit. Mais cela ne change rien au fait que vous soyez sans moyens.

- Père ! S'exclama Kenta outré. Comment osez-vous ?

- Nous sommes des Sunberg ! Notre puissance militaire en terme d'artillerie a toujours servit l'Empereur et nous sommes respectés pour ça ! Notre parole fait foi ! J'avais conclu un accord avec le père de Mlle Agnès. Je lui avais promis que tu épouserais sa fille. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand il m'a contacté pour me dire que sa fille était rentrée chez elle comme une indésirable.

- Oui... tu avais conclu un accord... Ce mariage n'était qu'un contrat de plus. Un contrat dont je n'étais pas le bénéficiaire. C'est toi qui en aurais tiré avantage, pas moi.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton...

- Je ne cèderai pas en ce qui concerne cette affaire ! Je me suis déjà excusé auprès d'Agnès. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'excuser, Agnès approuve ce mariage.

Kenta se tourna vers Agnès qui baissa la tête. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard.

- Dans ce cas tu dois des excuses à Sayu pour l'avoir traitée comme une moins que rien.

- Kenta tu as déjà 18 ans ! Il est temps de te marier !

- Alors j'épouserai Sayu !

Celle-ci observa Kenta avec des yeux ronds. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Je ne le permettrai pas ! De toute façon cette jeune fille n'est pas en âge de se marier.

- Elle le sera dans quelques mois. Je serai marié avant mes 19 ans père, vous n'aurez pas à éprouver de honte au sujet de cette stupide tradition !

- Je devrai en subir une bien pire encore ! Marier mon fils unique à une fillette sans lignage...

- Sayu est une femme ! Celle que j'ai choisi. Vous ne me l'enlèverez pas.

- Je te déshériterai !

- Faites. Votre argent ne m'interresse pas.

- Je vous en prie ! Intervint Sayu. Kenta... essaye de comprendre ton père.

- Tu le défends ?

- C'est ton père... Il... il pense agir pour ton bien.

- Alors il se trompe ! Je ne serai pas heureux sans toi Sayu. Et toi ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais je ne me marierai pas sans son accord. C'est beaucoup trop important.

- Il ne nous le donnera jamais ! Je le connais bien !

- Mon fils a raison. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'épouser. Vous ne le méritez pas.

- Vous avez peut-être raison.

- Sayu ! S'exclama Kenta.

- Je ne mérite peut-être pas l'attention qu'il me porte. Mais si vous le permettez, je ferai en sorte que ce soit le cas. Je vous demande seulement un peu de temps.

- Vous pensez pouvoir me faire changer d'avis ?

- Non. Je **vais** le faire.

- Pourquoi vous obstiner ? Ça ne sert à rien.

- Parce que j'aime votre fils. Et rien ne poura changer ça.

- Vous l'aimez... ha ! Voilà des paroles bien touchantes. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que vous pouvez apporter à mon fils hormis de futiles sentiments.

- Mes sentiments n'ont rien de futile. Pour le reste, je vous laisse juge.

- Dans ce cas... montrez-moi. J'accepte de vous laisser du temps. Mais si vous ne m'avez pas convaincu avant la veille de l'anniversaire de Kenta, il épousera alors Mlle Agnès. Acceptez-vous les termes de ce marché ?

- Non ! S'exclama Kenta.

- Je les accepte, répondit Sayu sans faire cas du garçon qui l'observait sidéré.

- Ne venez pas le regretter plus tard.

- Je n'en ferai rien.

- A présent partez.

Sayu récupéra son badge et s'inclina avant de sortir de la pièce suivie par Kenta. Une fois à l'extérieur, il explosa :

- Tu es complètement folle ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Oui.

- Tu viens d'accepter mon mariage avec Agnès !

- Non, j'ai gagné du temps pour pouvoir convaincre ton père.

- Mais si on y arrive pas...

- Si **je** n'y arrive pas, c'est qu'il avait raison et que je ne te méritais pas.

- Sayu... Tu n'as rien à prouver !

- Mais je ne peux pas l'ignorer ! … J'ai été plus qu'heureuse de t'entendre dire que tu voulais m'épouser. Mais... je ne peux pas te couper de ta famille, je n'en ai pas le droit ! Ce serait infiniment égoïste.

- Egoïste ? Ta décision était tout aussi égoïste ! Et mes sentiments dans tout ça ? Tu crois que je vais accepter d'épouser Agnès parce que tu auras perdu un pari avec mon père ? Tu rêves !

- Kenta...

- Mon père ne changera jamais d'avis Sayu. S'il ne t'accepte pas, je couperai les ponts avec lui. Que ça te plaise ou non.

- Je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire. Fais-moi confiance.

- J'ai confiance en toi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. C'est lui qui ne m'inspire pas confiance.

oOo

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Louise essayait de percer le secret du tatouage d'Hikaru et ce sans succès. L'occasion pour elle de percer ce mystère se présenta le jour où les Raggsiens réussirent à capturer le marchand qu'ils soupçonnaient de les avoir vendus aux soldats impériaux. Alors qu'Hikaru tenait compagnie à Louise dans sa chambre, Kazuma entra et dit :

- Hikaru ! J'ai besoin de toi pour un interrogatoire.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Il allait suivre son maître quand il se sentit retenu par la manche.

- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Demanda Louise. Il peut très bien l'interroger sans toi.

- Non j'assiste toujours à tous les interrogatoires.

- Est-ce que tu serais un expert dans ce domaine ?

- On peux dire ça.

- Je suppose que moi je n'ai pas le droit d'y assister.

- Non.

- S'il te plait ! Je m'ennuie toute seule.

- Il n'en est pas question.

- Mais je...

- Hikaru ! L'appela son maître.

- J'arrive ! Je vous laisse.

Il se dépécha d'aller rejoindre son maître laissant Louise seule dans la chambre. Elle soupira de frustration. "Je me retrouve seule comme une idiote ! Ça va pas se passer comme ça. Je suis beaucoup trop curieuse pour ne pas tenter quelque chose." Louise attrapa sa béquille et se leva. Elle prit tant bien que mal le chemin de la salle qu'elle savait être utilisée pour les interrogatoires. Hikaru lui avait fait visiter le manoir lors de leurs promenades. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes sur le chemin mais aucune ne semblait se soucier d'elle. Elle retint une exclamation de victoire quand elle vit que la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire n'était pas gardée. "Ils se font tous vachement confiance... Tant pis pour eux, je vais en profiter pour en savoir plus. J'ai toujours rêvé d'assister à un vrai interrogatoire !" Elle se glissa le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'à la porte et s'assit sous la serrure, priant pour que personne ne passe par là. De l'autre côté de la porte, elle entendit la voix de Kazuma :

- Il est inutile de nous mentir ! C'est vous qui avez renseigné les soldats impériaux sur notre venue au point de rendez-vous.

- Je vous assure que... je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement... ils m'ont menacé...

- Vous mentez, dit Hikaru. Vous avez monayé cette information. Avouez-le.

- Je... c'est vrai. Mais je n'imaginais pas qu'ils essaieraient de vous tuer ! Je pensais qu'ils voulaient seulement vous capturer.

- Il dit vrai ? Demanda Kazuma.

- Oui, répondit Hikaru.

- Alors vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes ?

- Non, je vous le jure ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Il dit la vérité, dit Hikaru.

- C'est une bonne chose pour vous, dit Kazuma. Mieux vaut pour vous que vous l'ignoriez.

- Que vous ont demandé les soldats ? Demanda Hikaru.

- Ils voulaient savoir si des gens louches rodaient dans les parages. Et ils m'ont posé des question sur une femme qui voyagerait avec deux jeunes.

- Vous ont-ils donné leur signalement ?

- Oui... Une femme brune aux yeux bleus. Accompagné d'un garçon de petite taille brun aux yeux verts et d'une fille aux cheveux mauves et aux yeux verts.

- Les avez-vous vu ? Avez-vous entendu parler d'eux avant que les soldats viennent vous voir ?

- Non.

- Il ment, dit Hikaru.

- Mais je vous assure...

- Dites la vérité ! S'énerva Kazuma.

- Il... il y avait des rumeurs. Au sujet d'une descente des soldats dans une auberge en ville. Je connais bien l'aubergiste. Il m'a dit que ses derniers clients avant l'intervention des soldats avaient l'air très louches. L'un d'eux correspondait au signalement des soldats. Alors je me suis dit que ça avait peut-être un rapport avec vous...

- Et vous nous avez vendu aux soldats !

- Je pensais agir pour la sécurité de la ville. Si vous étiez vraiment des criminels...

- Nous n'en sommes pas. En cela vous avez de la chance.

- Vous n'allez pas me tuer ?

- Non. Mais si vous divulgez encore la moindre information sur nous aux soldats... je me verai dans l'obligation d'agir. Vous me comprenez ?

- O... oui.

- Vous ne nous trahirez plus ? Demanda Hikaru.

- Je le jure !

- Il est sincère, dit Hikaru après quelques secondes.

- Vous allez bien mademoiselle ?

Louise sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire repérer par un Raggsien.

- Je... je me suis perdue. Je voulais me rendre à l'infirmerie et...

Soudain elle sentit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. Tournant lentement la tête, elle aperçut Hikaru arborant une expression de surprise.

- C'est pas vrai... dit-il. Vous m'avez suivit !

- Absolument pas... je me suis égarée.

- Menteuse.

- Aide-moi à me relever au lieu de m'accuser.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit et se redressa. Kazuma apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Louise ? S'étonna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu joues les espiones maintenant ?

- Non, je... je viens à peine d'arriver.

- Vous mentez, dit Hikaru. Vous êtes là depuis le début.

- Est-ce que tu n'as que ça à la bouche ? "Vous mentez ! Vous mentez !" C'est agaçant.

- Mais il a raison n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Kazuma.

- C'est possible.

- Sache qu'Hikaru ne se trompe jamais.

- Serait-il un détecteur de mensonge humain ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Que quelqu'un aille me chercher Vera ! Ordonna Kazuma en l'ignorant. J'ai une mission pour elle. Hikaru, ramène Louise tout de suite dans sa chambre. Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, l'interrogatoire est terminé.

- Oui maître.

Sans prévenir, Hikaru prit Louise par la taille et la souleva dans ses bras. Il ne prit pas ses protestations en compte et l'emmena vite loin de la salle d'interrogatoire.

- Hikaru ! Se plaignit-elle. Pose-moi !

- J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait ça. Je ne vous savais pas aussi curieuse.

- Je suis comme ça. Maintenant pose-moi.

Il soupira et fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, lui tendant sa béquille. Elle s'en saisit d'un geste rageur, furieuse de s'être laissée pincer.

- Vous ne devriez pas écouter aux portes. Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que vous ignoriez.

- C'est ce que vous avez dit au marchand. Vous comptez aussi m'éliminer si j'en apprends trop ?

- Non, mais on pourait vous enfermer dans votre chambre.

- Eh bien faites ! Si vous saviez tout ce que je sais sur vous...

- Vous ne savez rien de plus que ce que vous avez entendu, dit Hikaru en souriant devant sa tentative pour l'impressionner.

- Mais comment tu fais ? ça m'énerve ! J'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées. Tout à l'heure aussi tu n'arrêtais pas de préciser si le marchand mentait ou disait la vérité... Attends... c'est à ça que tu sers dans les interrogatoires ? J'avais raison, tu es un détecteur de mensonge humain !

- C'est absurde, vous le savez bien.

- Non... ce n'est pas absurde... c'est le secret de ton tatouage. Ton oeil gauche détecte le mensonge !

- Bien sûr que non...

- Si ! Avoue-le ! Kazuma l'a dit : tu ne peux pas te tromper. Tu es un expert des interrogatoires grâce à ton oeil. C'est pour ça que tu dois toujours y assister !

- Mais non...

- Hikaru ! Tu pourais être honnête avec moi. J'ai mit dans le mile ! Ça se voit sur ton visage.

- Ha... Soupira-t-il. S'il vous plait, gardez ça pour vous.

- Super ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai percé ton secret !

- Chut ! Louise arrêtez...

- Mais comment tu t'es retrouvé avec cet oeil ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai toujours eu aussi loin que je m'en souvienne.

- On a dû te le faire quand tu étais petit... Je me demande qui a pu faire ça.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance. Ma vie à vraiment commencé quand mon maître m'a recueillit.

- Hum... encore un mystère. Mais tu n'as pas oublié notre marché ? Je veux voir les otages maintenant.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible voyons.

- Un marché est un marché. Tu ne reviendrais pas sur une promesse ?

- Vous... vous êtes impossible.

- Mes parents me le disaient souvent. Allons-y !

Tenu par leur promesse, Hikaru emmena Louise jusqu'aux otages. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, elle tomba dans les bras de Mariel.

- Louise ! S'exclama cette dernière. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Je suis toujours vivante comme tu le vois.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette béquille ?

- Ah... c'est à cause de ma jambe. Je ne peux plus la bouger.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ? Est-ce que ce sont eux qui...

- Non ! La rassura Louise. Je me suis blessée lors de l'attaque du manoir.

- Personne n'a voulut nous dire ce qui s'était vraiment passé.

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas grand chose. Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'était pas une mission de sauvetage.

- J'avais espéré...

- Je sais. Comment va Mme Grant ?

- Oh... pas très bien. La femme médecin viens tout les jours la voir mais... son état à tendance à empirer. Elle passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Elle n'a même plus la force de se lever.

Après avoir observé un moment le visage endormit de Mme Grant, elle se tourna vers Hikaru.

- Vous comptez vous obstiner encore longtemps ? A ce rythme elle va mourir ! Relache-la Hikaru.

- La décision ne m'appartient pas. Vous ne devriez même pas être ici.

- Et bien je resterai ici à partir de maintenant.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici à cause de votre jambe. Vous la perdriez pour de bon.

- Je m'en fiche !

- Pas moi.

S'approchant d'elle, il la souleva de nouveau et l'obligea à sortir.

- Louise ! S'exclama Mariel.

- Mariel ! Répondit son amie en tendant la main vers elle.

Mais Hikaru referma la porte à clé et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Laisse-moi y retourner Hikaru ! Dit-elle en lui frappant le torse.

- Je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je ne supporte pas de les savoir enfermés alors que moi je suis libre d'aller et venir.

- Je peux le comprendre. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas vous enfermer.

- S'il te plait... suplia-t-elle ses coups devenant plus faibles.

- Je ne peux pas.

- ça me fait tellement mal de les savoir enfermés... ! Lacha-t-elle avant de fondre en larme contre lui.

- Pardonnez-moi Louise.

Elle continua de pleurer un long moment avant de se laisser gagner par l'épuisement, s'endormant dans ses bras.


	49. S'en remettre au néant

Chapitre 49 : S'en remettre au néant

Depuis la visite nocture de Kuroyuri, Serena n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. Elle passait ses nuits assise dans le fauteuil du salon, tentant de trouver désespérément une solution à sa situation. Mais elle ne voyait aucune échapatoire. Qu'elle choisisse d'agir ou de ne rien faire, des personnes allaient souffrir. "Si je tue Raine, son frère et Anri ne me le pardonneront pas et je deviendrai une meurtrière. Mais ne pas la tuer reviens à condamner mon père... ce serait comme si je le tuais de mes propres mains ! Comment peuvent-ils me demander de choisir entre la vie de deux personnes ? Je ne veux tuer personne !"

- Mlle La Valière ? Vous ne dormez pas ?

Serena releva la tête, apercevant Raine debout près de la porte de sa chambre.

- Non... J'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil.

- ça fait déjà plusieurs jours.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Retourne te coucher.

"Ne reste pas seule avec moi Raine. Ne me donnes pas une occasion de..."

- J'aurais voulu discuter avec vous.

- De quoi au juste ?

- De vous. Cela fait presque deux mois que je vis chez vous et nous n'avons eu aucune discution amicale.

- Une discution... amicale ?

Serena laissa échapper un soupir amusé, puis finit par éclater d'un rire sans joie.

- Tu veux... qu'on discute comme si nous étions _amies_ ?

- Oui... Comme nous l'avons fait en buvant le thé.

- Es-tu stupide en plus d'être aveugle ? Cette conversation n'avait rien d'amical ! Je ne suis pas ton amie et je ne le serai jamais !

Si Raine n'était pas aveugle, elle aurait su que toute trace de rire avait quitté le visage de Serena, à présent remplacé par un flot incontrôlable de larmes silencieuses.

- Mais vous avez dit que vous vouliez ...

- N'importe qui aurait su que je n'étais pas sincère ! Fut-il aveugle ou complètement idiot ! Maintenant... va t'en !

Raine fit ce que Serena lui ordonnait et retourna dans sa chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte, elle resta un moment debout près du montant. Dans le salon, elle pouvait parfaitement entendre les sanglots de Serena. "Si vous n'êtes pas sincère... pourquoi pleurez-vous ?"

Quand Raine se leva le matin même, Serena était toujours dans le salon. Voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, Raine s'abstint de tout commentaire. Elle sentait que Serena ne voulait plus lui parler ou l'entendre. Plus tard dans la matinée, Eruan passa leur rendre visite. Il était déjà venu dire à Raine qu'il avait réussit à transmettre sa lettre à Anri mais que malheureusement, il pensait que cela ne serait plus possible. Malgré tout elle était contente qu'il continue de venir pour égayer ses journées.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Dit-il en entrant. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire qu'il arborait se décomposa en voyant qu'aucune des deux filles ne lui répondait.

- Je vois... dit-il. Ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme.

- Désolée Eruan-san, dit enfin Raine. Comment allez-vous ?

- Moi je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous vous êtes disputées ?

- Non, dit enfin Serena.

Devant ce mensonge flagrant, Eruan leva un sourcil.

- Tu peux me répéter ça avec un peu plus de conviction ?

- Je croyais t'avoir demandé de disparaître.

- Tu sais bien que je n'écoute jamais ce qu'on me dit.

- En particulier quand ça viens de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as tout compris. On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde !

- Eruan je suis fatiguée... je n'aurai pas la patience de te supporter. Alors... si tu es venu voir Raine occupe-toi d'elle, pas de moi. Sinon va t'en.

- C'est sûr, tu as une mine affreuse. Tu as dormis cette nuit ?

- ...

Il soupira impuissant. De toute façon, même si Serena ne répondait pas à sa question, la réponse était inscrite sur son visage. Son teint pâle et ses traits fatigués donnaient l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout instant. Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- Tu attendais de la visite ? Demanda Eruan.

Serena fit non de la tête. Il fut décontenancé de voir de l'angoisse dans son regard, la même que la dernière fois.

- Qui... qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

- J'ai un message pour Mlle La Valière.

- Entrez.

Un soldat fit son apparition dans le salon, s'inclinant brièvement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Serena.

- Vous êtes convoquée au bureau du chef d'état major. Je suis chargé de vous escorter.

Serena retint son souffle. Ce qu'elle redoutait depuis des semaines était sur le point de se produire. Elle allait se retrouver en face d'Ayanami.

- Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle, dit le soldat en voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

- O... oui.

Avant de sortir elle jeta un regard vers Raine, puis vers Eruan.

- Reste avec elle, murmura-t-elle pour que seul lui l'entende.

Eruan ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce que tout cela signifiait, mais le soldat ferma la porte derrière eux, et il entendit leurs pas s'éloigner. "Qu'est-ce qu'Ayanami lui veut ?"

Serena tremblait quand le soldat frappa à la porte du bureau du chef d'état major. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il dû la pousser légèrement dans le dos pour la forcer à entrer. Son coeur battait la chamade. Serena se retrouva pétrifiée en face d'Ayanami qui l'observait attentivement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir dans son esprit. Elle était tellement térorisée qu'elle remarqua à peine la présence de Kuroyuri sur sa droite qui s'amusait à faire tournoyer entre ses doigts une petite dague.

- Bonjour Mlle La Valière.

Serena n'avait même pas la force de répondre. Elle était tout simplement mortifiée.

- Je suppose que vous vous doutez de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait chercher.

Lentement, elle acquiesça.

- Allons, détendez-vous. Vous n'avez rien à redouter. Car je suis sûr que la mission que nous vous avons confié sera bientôt accomplie. Avez-vous tenté quelque chose depuis la visite du lieutenant colonel ?

- Je... j'ai pensé à... l'étouffer dans son sommeil mais... le chien de garde du prince dors avec elle dans la chambre. C'est impossible...

- Allons allons... il est inutile d'essayer de mentir. Vous n'avez rien tenté, voilà la vérité. Moi qui pensais que la vie de votre père était importante pour vous.

- Ne faites pas de mal à mon père ! Je vous en supplie.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix. J'ai ici un mendat d'arrestation à son nom. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le faire signer à l'empereur et votre père sera exécuté.

- Non ! Pitié ! Pas lui, je vous en prie !

- Alors agissez ! Tuez Raine. Sauvez votre père.

- Je ne peux pas... souffla Serena en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

- Vous pouvez résoudre tous vos problèmes, dit Kuroyuri en se levant. Il ne vous suffira que de quelques secondes. Tout sera finit en un rien de temps, vous verrez.

- Je n'y arriverai pas...

- Ecoutez, dit Ayanami. C'est très simple. Si elle n'est pas morte demain matin, ce sera votre père qui passera de vie à trépas.

- Non !

- Vous avez un jour pour prendre votre décision. Alors Mlle La Valière ? Qui mourra demain ?

-... non...

Kuroyuri lui agripa le poignet et la força à prendre la petite dague dans ses mains.

- Maintenant vous n'avez plus aucune excuse pour ne pas agir. Ne soyez pas faible.

- Pourquoi vous me forcez à faire ça... ? Ne pouvez vous pas le faire vous-même ?

- Il est clair que nous seront forcé d'intervenir si vous choisissez de sacrifier votre père, dit Ayanami. Mais je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... je...

- Maintenant sortez. Mais vous l'avez compris. Quelque soit votre choix, la jeune fille mourra. Il ne tient qu'à vous de sauver votre père.

- Pitié...

- Sortez.

Kuroyuri l'empoigna par le bras et la tira vers la sortie. Quand la porte se referma, Serena se mit à errer sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle fixait la dague qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle était au pied du mur. Serena s'appuya contre le mur du couloir et se laissa glisser au sol. Puis, entendant des bruits de pas s'avancer rapidement dans sa direction, elle rangea la dague dans sa poche.

- Serena ?

C'était Eruan. Il se précipita vers elle et s'accroupit à son niveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda-t-il. Tu te sens mal ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il la força à tourner la tête vers lui afin qu'il puisse voir son visage. Quand il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, son coeur se serra. Elle avait l'air tout simplement désespérée, ses larmes coulant sur son visage devenu aussi blanc que de la craie. Il pouvait voir au fond de ses yeux verons toute sa terreur et sa détresse.

- Serena...

- Laisse-moi... dit-elle en essayant de se dégager. Je t'avais dit de rester avec Raine. Retourne auprès d'elle...

- Non. Je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi.

- Non ! Tu peux me haïr autant que tu veux... je ne partirai pas.

Serena laissa échapper un sanglot, baissant la tête. Elle avait terriblement besoin qu'on la prenne dans ses bras.

- Laisse-moi t'aider Serena.

- Eruan...! souffla-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

Il la serra tout contre lui, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux de feu. Elle pleura sans s'arrêter, s'accrochant à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Serena... Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures... Je t'en prie, dis-le moi !

- Je suis piégée... il n'y a plus d'échapatoire... je n'ai plus de temps...

- Du temps pour quoi ?

- Je suis tellement fatiguée ! Tellement fatiguée...

- Je ne comprends rien. Qui t'a piégé ?

- Je dois le sauver... ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! Mais je...

- Serena calme-toi. Tout va s'arranger.

- Tu ne comprends rien ! S'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois faire quelque chose !

- Faire quoi ? Je t'en prie, explique moi !

Subitement elle le poussa de toutes ses forces et se releva.

- Tout doit se finir...

Puis elle se retourna et partit en courant, laissant Eruan seul dans le couloir. Elle l'entendit à peine crier son nom. Son esprit était paralysé, fixé sur une seule idée : agir. Quand elle entra en trombe dans son salon, Raine sursauta.

- Mlle La Valière ? C'est vous ?

Serena ne répondit pas, s'avançant vers Raine d'un pas décidé. Ça devait se finir. Elle devait mettre fin à tout ça. Lentement, elle sortit la dague de sa poche.

- Mlle La Valière ? Demanda de nouveau Raine.

Serena était maintenant juste devant Raine. Ses larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues, Serena leva le bras, prête à frapper en plein coeur. Elle observait la jeune fille aveugle avec un regard vide. Aux pieds de Raine, Flid grogna. Serena ne fit pas attention à lui. A quoi bon ? Tout serait finit dans quelques secondes.

- Que se passe-t-il Serena ? Demanda Raine de plus en plus inquiète.

Alors qu'elle allait abattre la dague, Serena suspendit son geste. Puis fixant Raine, elle sourit et murmura :

- C'est terminé.

Une fraction de secondes plus tard, le sang gicla.

oOo

Eruan courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers les couloirs. Une image hantait son esprit. L'expression de Serena avant qu'elle ne parte... "Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Serena ?" En se rapprochant de ses appartements, il entendit Flid aboyer. Eruan força l'allure et déboula enfin dans le salon, faisant claquer la porte. Puis il resta figé. Tout était devenu rouge dans la pièce. Que ce soit les cheveux de Serena ou le sang qui la recouvrait. Elle gisait au sol, au pieds de Raine, ses yeux encore ouverts étaient lentement en train de se fermer, au rythme du sang qui coulait de son poignet.

- SERENA ! hurla-t-il en se jetant à genoux près d'elle.

Il lui agrippa le poignet et fit pression sur la plaie pour empécher le sang de la quitter.

- Serena... appela-t-il désespérément. Serena ouvre les yeux ! Serena !

Doucement, la jeune fille ouvrit ses paupières.

- Eruan... souffla-t-elle.

- Oui... ! C'est moi. Je suis là.

- ça va enfin se finir...

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi Serena ?

- Je n'ai pas pu le faire... c'était la seule solution...

- Je ne comprend toujours pas... !

- Je suis fatiguée... J'ai tellement sommeil...

- Non ! Serena ne t'endors pas !

Elle papillona doucement des paupières, laissant une larme s'échapper.

- Je suis désolée... Dit à Anri, que je suis désolée...

- Serena !

- Serena-san... murmura Raine une main plaquée sur la bouche.

La tête de Serena retomba lourdement sur le côté. Ses yeux vairons à présent fermés.

- Non ! cria Eruan. Serena ouvre les yeux !

Il déchira l'une de ses manches et noua solidement le tissus autour du poignet de Serena. "Elle ne peut pas mourrir ! Pas comme ça !" Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et se rua hors de la pièce. Il hurla pour demander de l'aide, suppliant que quelqu'un la sauve. "Pourquoi personne ne répond ? Pitié ! Quelqu'un !"


	50. Fuir

Chapitre 50 : Fuir

Elle avait l'impression que toute douleur avait quitté son corps, ne ressentant plus rien. Elle se sentait légère, comme si elle s'était changée en nuage. Seule sa tête était lourde. Quand elle entrouvrit les yeux, elle fut éblouie par la lumière vive. Puis elle soupira, soulagée de ne plus ressentir d'angoisse, de peur, de tristesse, de douleur, de culpabilité...

- ...ena ?

Elle avait l'impression qu'une voix l'appellait. "Maman... ?"

- ...rena ! Serena !

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux dans un sursaut, sa respiration devenant difficile. "Suis-je morte ?" Quand elle vit le visage d'Eruan penché près d'elle, Serena eut la réponse à sa question. Elle était toujours en vie.

- Serena tu m'entends ?

Elle leva son poignet devant elle, fixant le bandage qui avait arrêté le saignement. Puis les larmes se mirent à couler sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire.

- J'ai échoué... murmura-t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre son visage.

- Serena... Pourquoi as-tu...

- Pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée... Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ...? J'avais pourtant enfin trouvé la solution...

- Je ne t'ai pas laissée mourrir parce que je tiens à toi ! Je te l'ai dit, peu importe si tu me hais je ne te laisserai pas.

- Je devais mourrir pour les sauver... c'était le seul moyen...

- Qui essayais-tu de sauver ? Je t'en prie, réponds !

- Raine... mon père... lacha-t-elle dans un souffle désespéré.

- Quoi ? De quoi voulais-tu les sauver ?

- De moi...

- Serena je ne comprends pas... les sauver de toi ?

- … quelle heure est-il ? Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je dors ?

- Tu as dormis plus de vingts heures, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils devant sa question inattendue. Le soleil vient de se lever.

Soudain, Serena se redressa et sortit d'un bond de son lit. Encore convalescente, elle s'écroula devant la porte communiquante menant à la chambre de Raine.

- Serena ! S'inquièta Eruan. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se releva immédiatement, ouvrant la porte et se ruant dans la chambre de Raine. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, caressant la tête de Flid. Quand elle entendit le fracas, elle se leva rapidement et demanda :

- Elle s'est réveillée ? Serena va bien ?

Serena qui se maintenait toujours à la poignée de la porte, laissa échapper un sanglot et se jeta au cou de Raine. Quand celle-ci comprit qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, elle lui rendit son étreinte.

- Dieu merci tu es là... murmura Serena. Tu es toujours là.

- Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Raine. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous lever.

- En effet. Elle aurait dû rester tranquillement allongée.

Une femme au courts cheveux bruns venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle portait l'uniforme des servantes, bien que Serena ne se rappellait pas l'avoir déjà vue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Serena suspicieuse en se plaçant devant Raine.

- Je m'appelle Vera.

- C'est elle qui t'a soignée, précisa Eruan.

- Oh... je n'aurais pas pu le faire sans le sang que vous lui avez donné, jeune homme.

- Du sang ?

- Une transfusion sanguine.

Serena remarqua alors un autre bandage au creux de son bras. Elle le toucha délicatement et demanda :

- Eruan a fait ça ?

- Oui.

- ça a l'air de te surprendre, dit Eruan vexé. Je te signale que je...

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, et donna un coup de poing contre le montant de la porte. "Est-ce que tu te rends compte que j'ai faillit mourir de désespoir en te voyant renoncer à la vie ?"

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang Serena ? Cria-t-il enfin. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé pendant ces deux derniers mois ?

- Nous devons partir d'ici ! Immédiatement ! Il faut que Raine quitte le palais ou Ayanami la tuera.

- Ayanami ? Quel est son rôle dans tout ça ? Pourquoi voudrait-il tuer Raine ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais il m'a menacée pour me pousser à la tuer !

- Quoi... c'est...

- Crois-moi, il m'a dit qu'il ferait exécuter mon père pour trahison si je ne tuais pas Raine avant le matin.

- Même s'il veux tuer Raine, pourquoi te le demander à toi ?

- Il s'est servis de ma jalousie... Ma jalousie envers Raine.

- Le lieutenant colonel Kuroyuri... c'est pour ça qu'elle buvait le thé avec toi...

- Elle m'a remis un poison... Un poison que j'ai bien faillit administrer à Raine !

- La tasse de thé... Réalisa Raine. Il y avait du poison dedans.

- Oui... Oui Raine. Je te demande pardon, je suis tellement désolée...

- Non ! Vous avez renversé la tasse. Et vous avez ensuite passé les deux mois suivants à me surveiller, prévenant toute tentative d'assassinat. Vous ne dormiez plus, vous mangiez à peine. Et finalement... alors que la vie de votre père était en jeu... vous avez choisit de mourrir pour me laisser vivre encore quelques temps.

- Je ne peux pas me pardonner... qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour...

- Devenez l'amie d'une pauvre aveugle qui n'a pas deux ronds de cerveau.

- Tu veux qu'on soit amies ? … C'est tout ?

- Oui. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir dit ces paroles blessantes la nuit dernière.

- C'est déjà fait.

Serena sourit, prenant la main de Raine dans la sienne. Qui sait. Peut-être réussiraient-elles à devenir vraiment amies. Puis, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient sous la menace d'un danger imminent, elle s'exclama :

- Il faut absolument qu'on s'en aille ! Je suis sûre qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

- Quitter le palais... dit Eruan, mais pour aller où ?

- Venez avec moi, dit Vera.

- Qui êtes-vous au juste ? Demanda Serena. Vous n'êtes pas une servante du palais.

- Non, en effet. Je suis médecin.

- Vous vous êtes infiltrée au palais... dans quel but ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire. En tout cas pas pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi vouloir nous aider ?

- Parce qu'en tant que médecin, je ne peux pas vous abandonner à une mort certaine. C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai soignée. Ce jeune homme avait l'air désespéré...

- J'avais beau crier, dit Eruan. C'est la seule qui m'a répondu. Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Alors partez avec elle.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais rester encore un peu pour accueillir ce cher Ayanami quand il viendra vérifier si tu as bel et bien tué Raine. Ensuite j'irai chercher ton père. Plus personne n'est en sécurité au palais.

- Tu nous rejoindras ?

- Oui Serena, dit-il en souriant. Je te le promet.

- Et le prince Anri ? Demanda Raine. Je lui avais promis d'être là quand il sortirait enfin de ses appartements...

- Anri préfèrera te savoir en sécurité que devant sa porte, dit Eruan. Tu dois partir pour sauver ta vie. Sinon tu ne le reveras jamais.

- Oui...

- Maintenant partons, dit Vera. N'emportez rien avec vous. Notre départ doit passer le plus innaperçut possible. Heureusement, il est encore tôt.

Ils laissèrent Serena changer sa robe toujours immaculée de sang et se rendirent dans le salon. Quand elle vit le sang sur le sol, Serena eut un haut le coeur.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta Eruan.

- Oui...

- Bien, dit Vera. Allons-y.

- Surtout ne traine pas trop, dit Serena à l'intention d'Eruan.

- Je serai là avant que tu ne te languisses de moi.

- Ouais, c'est ça... ramène-moi mon père.

- Retrouvons-nous devant la forêt qui est apparue entre le 1er et le 7e district, dit Vera.

- D'accord.

Elles allaient partir quand Eruan dit soudain :

- Attendez ! Il vaudrait mieux laisser le chien ici. Ou Ayanami se doutera de quelque chose. Il sait que Flid ne quitte jamais Raine.

Flid grogna, n'appréciant pas la perspective de rester avec Eruan et surtout de se séparer de Raine. Son maître lui avait ordonné de rester avec elle pour la protéger. Raine s'accroupit près du chien en lui caressant la tête pour l'appaiser.

- Allons Flid, Eruan à raison, reste ici avec lui. Je pourai plus facilement m'échapper si tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu me rejoindras ensuite avec lui. D'accord ?

Le chien cessa de grogner pour lécher le visage de Raine.

- Oui. A moi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais on se retrouvera bientôt.

Elles quittèrent rapidement le salon, laissant Eruan seul avec Flid.

- A nous de jouer mon vieux, dit Eruan en soupirant.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse, le chef d'état major entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de voir Eruan assit dans un fauteuil, la tête prise dans ses mains en signe d'impuissance. Il était assit devant la marre de sang où baignait toujour la petite dague en argent. Flid à ses côtés, frottait sa tête contre sa jambe comme pour le réconforter.

- Mr Grant ? Dit Ayanami.

Lentement, Eruan releva la tête. Quelques larmes coulaient sur son visage. Ça n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de faire semblant de pleurer. Il lui suffisait de se rappeler l'image de Serena allongée dans cette marre de sang, rendant ce qu'il croyait être son dernier souffle.

- Ayanami-san...

- Que s'est-il passé ici ?

"Espèce d'enfoiré, tu connais parfaitement la réponse !"

- C'est Raine... elle...

- La jeune fille aveugle ? Il lui est arrivé malheur ?

- Serena... Serena a... elle l'a tuée bon sang !

Eruan replongea son visage dans ses mains, tentant de cacher son expression de colère. "Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de..."

- Mlle La Valière ? Fit semblant d'être étonné Ayanami. Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Oui... Je l'ai surprise en train de s'enfuir après avoir...

- Elle s'est enfuie ? Où se trouve-t-elle ? Où est le corps de Mlle Raine ?

- On a emmené son corps à la morgue.

- Pourquoi n'en ai-je pas tout de suite été informé ?

- Je ne voulais pas que cela se propage dans tout le palais. Par égard pour Mr La Valière.

- Je vois.

- Quant à Serena... je ne sais pas où elle est ! Si je la retrouve je... je lui ferai payer ce qu'elle a fait à Raine !

- Ne vous en faites pas, nous allons lancer des recherches. Quand nous la retrouverons, elle sera exécutée pour son crime.

- Merci.

Autant dire que prononcer ce mot avait beaucoup coûté à Eruan. "Bientôt ce sera toi qui répondra de tes crimes... je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu as poussé Serena à faire." Aynami s'avança jusqu'à la marre de sang et s'empara de la dague.

-Je suppose que c'est l'arme du crime.

- Oui.

- C'est donc la preuve du crime de Mlle La Valière.

"Non. C'est la preuve de ton crime. Et tu veux la faire disparaître. Mais ne t'en fais pas... je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour te faire payer tout le mal que tu nous as fait."

Quand Ayanami quitta la pièce, Eruan se leva aussitôt et partit retrouver le père de Serena. Il devait se dépécher avant qu'Ayanami se rende compte que le corps de Raine n'était jamais parvenu à la morgue.

oOo

Serena faisait les cents pas, anxieuse de ne toujours pas avoir de nouvelles d'Eruan et son père. Elle portait la cape noire de Vera afin de dissimuler ses cheveux écarlates qui auraient trop attiré l'attention sur elles. Vera avait aussi quitté l'uniforme des servantes. Elle avait réussit à les faire parvenir jusqu'à l'étrange forêt sans qu'on les remarque, ce qui était un exploit en soit vu la nervosité de Serena.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, dit Vera. Je vous rappelle que vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang. Malgré la transfusion, votre corps est encore faible.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

- Vera-san à raison, dit Raine. Venez vous asseoir. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont plus tarder maintenant.

- Et si jamais ils s'étaient fait prendre ? Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Ils ne se sont pas fait prendre, dit Vera en soupirant.

- Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Ils sont peut-être déjà morts...

- Je le sais parce qu'ils sont là. Regardez.

Serena plissa les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. En effet, deux silhouettes s'approchaient rapidement dans leur direction. Quand Serena vit qu'ils étaient accompagnés de Flid, elle fut rassurée. C'était bien eux. Quand ils furent enfin près d'eux, elle se jeta au cou de son père.

- Tu es là... tu vas bien...

- Ma chérie, dit-il rassuré. Quand le jeune Grant est venu me dire que je devais fuir, j'ai eu très peur pour toi. Qu'aurait dit ta mère s'il t'était arrivé malheur ?

Serena jeta un coup d'oeil à Eruan. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire. En cela, elle lui était reconnaissante.

- Elle aurait surement hurlé de colère, dit-elle en serrant un peu plus son père contre elle.

- Mais nous voilà dans une belle situation ! Je t'avais bien dit que cela allait nous retomber dessus !

- Je suis désolée papa. Mais nous n'avons plus le choix maintenant. Le chef d'état major veut notre tête à tous.

- Il est temps d'y aller, intervint Vera. Je suis déjà très en retard pour mon rapport.

- Votre rapport pour qui ? Demanda Eruan.

- Vous le saurez bientôt.


	51. Sur le chemin

Chapitre 51 : Sur le chemin

Kira était assise au pied du cerisier éternel, caressant tendrement son ventre bien arondit. Cela faisait presque 6 mois qu'elle était enceinte. "Et cet idiot de Teito a disparu depuis plus de deux mois ! Où est passé son _je resterai près de toi_ ? Il va m'entendre quand il rentrera !" Soudain elle entendit des murmures non loin d'elle. Ils sembaient provenir des buissons un peu plus loin derrière elle. Quelqu'un l'espionnait et elle savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

- Kora, Yuta. Sortez de là.

Aussitôt les murmures cessèrent. Mais personne ne bougea.

- Allez ! Venez.

Les petits se redressèrent en sortant la tête des buissons. Puis il s'avancèrent, se tenant debout devant Kira, la tête baissée. La jeune fille sourit. Depuis que Teito et Aria étaient partis, les petits passaient leur temps à la suivre. Ils s'ennuyaient beaucoup et ils devaient avoir remarqué qu'elle se sentait elle aussi triste de ne plus voir le prince et la princesse de Raggs. En plus, à cause de sa grossesse, elle était confinée à l'église plus que jamais. Même les promenades étaient devenues difficiles, alors elle passait son temps ici dans le jardin.

- Asseyez-vous, dit-elle aux enfants en tapotant le sol près d'elle.

- Tu n'es pas fachée ? Demanda Kora.

- Bien sûr que non. Moi aussi je me sens seule.

Les garçons s'assirent près d'elle et ils se mirent à fixer son ventre sans rien dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ton ventre Kira-chan... dit Kora. Il est ééénorme !

Kira tiqua, se sentant un peu vexée qu'on la prenne pour une grosse vache.

- Oui je sais, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Il est encore plus gros que la dernière fois, ajouta Yuta.

"Bande de sales gosses... Arrêtez d'en rajouter !"

- C'est parce que le bébé grandis, expliqua-t-elle.

- Il y a un bébé à l'intérieur ? S'exclama Kora. Mais comment il fait pour respirer ? Il a pas peur du noir ?

- C'est un bébé très courageux, rit-elle.

- Mais... comment il a fait pour rentrer dans ton ventre ?

- Ah... Dit-elle gênée. Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand.

- Ah bon... et quand est-ce qu'il va sortir ?

- Dans à peu près trois mois si tout se passe bien.

- Est-ce qu'il entend quand on parle ? Demanda Yuta.

- Bien sûr. Donnez-moi votre main.

Ils tendirent la main et elle les plaça sur son ventre.

- Dites lui bonjour.

- Bonjour... dirent-ils perplexes.

Soudain il sentirent un coup. Aussitôt les garçons ouvrirent leurs yeux émerveillés.

- Il a bougé ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur.

- Oui.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne sais même pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.

- Je suis sûr que Kana-chan pourait te le dire, fit remarquer Yuta.

- Mais je préfère garder la surprise.

- On poura jouer avec lui quand il sera sortit ? Demanda Kora plein d'espoir.

- Oui. Quand il sera plus grand.

- Super ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Kira rit devant leur enthousiasme.

- J'espère que ce sera un garçon ! Dit Kora. On poura jouer au balon !

- Il y a beaucoup de monde qui espère qu'il soit un garçon... dit Kira en pensant à Mikage lequel n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce qu'il ferait avec son futur filleul. C'est vexant pour nous les femmes. Surtout que sans nous, les garçons n'existeraient pas.

- C'est vrai ? S'étonna Yuta.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Ne l'oubliez jamais les enfants.

- Kira ! cria Kana en entrant dans le jardin. Viens vite, Lise est de retour !

- Vraiment ? Aidez-moi à me lever les garçons.

Quand elle fut debout, Kira pressa le pas pour rejoindre Kana.

- Vas-y doucement Kira, conseilla celle-ci.

- Teito est revenu avec elle ? Et Aria ?

- Non. Elle est rentrée seule.

- Ha... soupira-t-elle. C'est pas vrai !

Kana la conduisit jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Lise était en grande conversation avec Bastien.

- Lise ! Appela Kira.

- Kira...

- Où est Teito ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

- Il a dû rester avec les Raggsiens. Ils ont besoin de lui et d'Aria.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Ils les aident. Il y a eut un incident qui les a beaucoup affaiblis. Un incident que nous avons causé. Nous leur devons beaucoup.

- Mais... il va revenir bientôt ? N'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Kira. Il sera là ce soir si tout se passe bien. N'est-ce pas Bastien ?

- T'es marrante... me demander de laisser les négociations entre Raggs et Barsburg avoir lieu ici.

- Je pense que l'église en tant que terrain neutre est l'endroit idéal.

- Je le pense aussi, mais faire entrer des forces armées dans l'église...

- Ils n'entreront pas armés. Et chaque partie n'aura qu'un maximum de 5 personnes.

- Tu imagines si un des Black hawk se pointe ? Ou Keigo lui-même ?

- Le message que les Raggsiens vont faire parvenir au palais demande de le mettre à l'écart de cette affaire.

- Tu crois que ça suffira ? Tu le connais comme moi.

- Nous les contrôlerons à l'entrée de la forêt. Je le ferai moi-même.

- Si tu as tout prévu, dit Bastien en soupirant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.

- Merci Bastien ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Puis elle se retourna pour partir.

- Attend Lise ! Tu n'iras pas toute seule ! Emmène Frau, Cartor et Labrador avec toi !

- Oui oui ! Dit-elle avant de disparaitre.

- Vous croyez qu'elle m'a entendu ? Demanda-t-il aux filles qui souriaient amusées.

Elles lui lancèrent un regard entendu et il soupira de lassitude.

- Bon. Tout ça c'est bien beau, mais c'est à moi d'aller parler à l'archevêque. Vous vous rendez compte ? Elle viens demander la permission mais les Raggsiens sont déjà à nos portes et le rendez-vous à déjà été envoyé au palais.

Il continua son chemin en marmonant sur les défauts de Lise, laissant Kana et Kira rire tout bas. Mais leur alégresse fut de courte durée car déjà Wida accourait vers elles.

- Kana ! Viens vite, on a un problème avec Risa !

oOo

Cela faisait un moment que les fugitifs du palais marchaient à travers les arbres suivant Vera aveuglément. La forêt était très dense et elle semblait interminable.

- On est encore loin ? Demanda Eruan. Nous sommes fatigués.

Il parlait en particulier de Serena qui devait s'appuyer sur son bras pour continuer à avancer.

- On y est presque, répondit Vera.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard il entendirent le bruit de conversations devant eux. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'un grand nombre de personnes étaient rassemblées dans la forêt. L'anxiété gagna soudain le coeur d'Eruan. Ils ne savaient rien sur Vera. Et si jamais ils se dirigeaient droit dans un piège ? "Non... Flid l'aurait flairé si quelque chose n'allait pas." Ce fut le moment que choisit le chien pour grogner.

- Flid ? Demanda Raine.

- Restez près de moi, dit Eruan aux filles en les rapprochant de lui.

- Vera ? Demanda une voix autoritaire.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Tu as une journée de retard. Tu n'es pas seule ?

De nombreux hommes étaient rassemblés et les observaient s'approcher. Celui qui avait parlé et qui semblait être leur chef, les fixait un à un, les sourcils froncés.

- Il y a eu quelques complications, expliqua Vera. Le chef d'état major complote encore un mauvais coup.

- Il ne s'arrêtera jamais... ce traitre.

- Je vous présente Mr et Mlle La Valière, Mr Grant et Mlle Raine.

- Grant ? S'étonna Kazuma.

- Son fils.

- Et Mlle La Valière... Quel étrange hasard. Essayez de les capturer et vous échouez. Mais laissez-les libres et ils viendront à vous. Le destin nous joue bien des tours !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Se méfia Eruan. De quoi parlez vous ?

- Ils ne savent rien ? Demanda Kazuma à Vera.

- Non.

- Bon. Et toi ? Tu as remplis ta mission ?

- Oui, j'ai remis la lettre sur le bureau du chambellan. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Comment t'es-tu retrouvée avec eux ?

- Ayanami a tenté de faire assassiner cette demoiselle aveugle. Par l'intermédiaire de Mlle La Valière.

- Quoi ? S'écria le père de Serena.

Serena lança un regard furieux à Vera. Mais celle-ci l'ignora et continua :

- Mais Mlle La Valière s'y est refusée et j'ai dû les aider à fuir. Ou Ayanami les aurait tous éxécutés.

- Hé ! Intervint Eruan. Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Kazuma. Chef de la résistance de Raggs.

- Des Raggsiens... Vous nous avez tendu un piège ! S'exclama Eruan en pointant le doigt vers Vera.

- Réfléchissez. Si c'était vraiment le cas, j'aurais profité d'être seule avec Raine et Serena pour les emmener de force dans la forêt. Je ne vous aurais pas attendus. J'ai cru comprendre que ces jeunes filles étaient précieuses pour le prince Anri.

- Tu leur as promis de les aider ? Demanda Kazuma surpris.

- Oui. Désolée d'avoir pris seule cette décision.

- Ce n'est pas très grave. Nous comptions faire sans de toute façon.

- Où est ma mère ? Demanda Eruan les yeux pleins de rage.

- En lieu sûr.

- Je ne pense pas ! Elle ne sera en sécurité que quand je serai à ses côtés !

- Calmez-vous. Vous retrouverez bientôt votre mère. Les négociations avec l'Empire auront lieu demain et si tout se passe bien, votre mère sera relachée.

- Mais dans quel état ? Vous devez savoir qu'elle est malade.

- Votre mère est à mes soins, dit Vera. J'avoue qu'elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais je fais tout pour que son état ne se dégrade pas plus. Pour l'instant elle souffre d'une forte fièvre.

- Elle ne souffrirait pas si vous ne l'aviez pas enlevée !

- Les esclaves Raggsiens ne soufriraient pas si vous ne les aviez pas asservis, intervint Kazuma. Autre chose à ajouter ?

- Oui ! Touchez à un cheveux de Serena ou Raine et je vous tue sur le champ.

- Vera a donné sa parole. Vous et ces demoiselles n'avez donc rien à craindre de nous.

- Vous respectez toujours vos serments ?

- Toujours. Même ceux fait à un ennemi. Voilà ce que signifie être Raggsien.

- Alors tenez votre promesse et rendez-moi ma mère en vie.

- Nous le ferons.

- Vous en faites un boucan, intervint Lise qui venait d'arriver accompagnée de Frau, Castor et Labrador. On doit vous entendre jusqu'au palais impérial. C'est ce que vous appelez la discrétion ?

- Lise ! S'exclama Aria. Tu es revenue.

- Oui. Teito, j'ai croisé Kira. Elle était très inquiète pour toi.

- Elle va bien ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Oui. Son ventre s'est bien arrondis depuis que nous l'avons quittée il y a deux mois.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais, dit Frau. Et si tu veux mon avis, quand tu rentreras ça va être ta fête. Fallait pas choisir une fille caractérielle.

- Merci du conseil Frau. Va t'en trouver une au lieu de brasser du vent. Les filles de tes revues porno ne sortiront pas des pages pour te rendre visite.

- Répète un peu ça gamin !

- Tu croyais que je l'avais pas remarqué ? Espèce d'évêque pervers.

- Je vais le tuer ! S'exclama Frau que Castor retenait par le col.

- Moi qui pensais avoir découvert toutes les revues que tu cachais dans les livres de la bibliothèque, dit Castor. Apparement je suis loin du compte. Ne jamais sous-estimer un idiot.

- C'est moi que tu traites d'idiot ?

- Oui ! Répondit Castor en lui donnant un coup sur le crâne.

- Désolé de vous interrompre, dit Kazuma, mais je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est que nous pouvons entrer dans l'église.

- En effet, dit Lise. Mais seulement 5 d'entre vous. Et sans armes.

- Hum... tu es sûr que...

- J'ai dit sans armes, le coupa-t-elle en souriant.

- Les impériaux seront aussi désarmés ?

- ça va de soi.

- Alors c'est bon. Mais... il faudrait que ces gens se réfugient aussi à l'intérieur, dit-il en désignant les fugitifs. Ce ne sont pas des Raggsiens.

- Aucun problème. Teito et Aria vous conduiront. Les évêques et moi allons attendre à l'entrée de la forêt que les impériaux se présentent. Nous nous assurerons que les conditions ont bien été respectées.

- Méfie-toi. Il semble qu'Ayanami prépare un mauvais coup.

- Comme toujours ! Dit-elle avant de partir avec les évêques.

- Bien ! Dit Kazuma. Allons-y. Hikaru, Vera, Toshi et Ikito. Vous venez avec moi.

- Oui monsieur, dit respectueusement Ikito en s'inclinant.

- Héhé ! Il paraît que les bonnes soeurs de l'église sont plutôt canon, dit l'homme qu'Aria avait recousu. J'ai toujours eut envie de vérifier.

- Toshi, dit Vera, corrige ton comportement où je devrai te faire une injection.

- Tu sais que j'ai horreur des piqures !

- Oui... je le sais.


	52. De retour

Chapitre 52 : De retour

Ayanami tapa du poing sur son bureau. Il était hors de lui. "Ce vaurien s'est bien moqué de moi ! Non seulement Raine est toujour vivante mais en plus elle se ballade dans la nature ! Si jamais nos chemins se croisent de nouveau je les tuerai tous de mes mains !"

- Ayanami-san !

- Quoi ? cria-t-il furieux qu'on le dérange.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, dit prudement Katsuragi, mais le chambellan viens de recevoir une missive des Raggsiens.

- Comment ça ?

- Il dit que la missive était sur son bureau quand il y est entré ce matin.

- Vous êtes sûr que la missive venait des Raggsiens ? Ce ne serait pas un coup monté ?

- La lettre porte leur sceau.

- Et que dit-elle cette lettre ?

- Les négociations auront lieu à l'église du 7e district demain au levé du jour.

- Les négociations... ? Demain ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop tôt ! Bon sang ! Les Raggsiens ne cesseront donc jamais de se mettre en travers de mes plans ! L'Empereur est toujours en vie et les généraux ne me suivront que lorsqu'il sera mort !

- A ce propos... il y a autre chose dont je voulais vous parler.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Ayanami à bout de nerfs.

- Au sujet de l'Empereur...

oOo

Anri dormait profondément. Les jours où il arrivait à trouver le sommeil étaient rares et il en fut d'autant plus énervé quand un soldat frappa à sa porte pour le réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? cria-t-il furieux.

- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse, mais le chambellan est là.

- Qu'il repasse demain, dit Anri en se recouchant.

"J'ai aucune envie de discuter avec lui."

- ça ne peut pas attendre votre altesse...

- Alors qu'il entre ! S'exclama Anri en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Le soldat ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer le chambellan.

- Votre altesse ?

- ...

- Votre altesse ?

- Quoi ?

- C'est une affaire importante qui m'amène. Je vous serais reconnaissant de m'écouter attentivement.

- J'écoute, dit la voix étouffée d'Anri.

- Bien... Nous avons reçut une missive des Raggsiens.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dit tout de suite ? S'exclama Anri en sortant de ses draps pour s'habiller.

- Vous ne m'écoutiez pas...

- Peu importe. Ça veut dire que je vais enfin sortir d'ici.

- Pas avant demain.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non, les négociations auront lieu demain au levé du jour.

- Où ça ?

- A l'église du 7e district.

- Il y a des recommandations ?

- Ils demandent à ce que seulement 5 personnes se présentent à l'entrée de la nouvelle forêt. Sans armes.

- J'emmènerai Eruan avec moi.

- Justement... le jeune Mr Grant a disparu.

- Pardon ?

- Une importante quantité de sang a été retrouvée dans les appartements de Mlle La Valière. Elle et son père ont disparu ce matin, tout comme Mr Grant.

- Et Raine ? S'inquiéta Anri.

- La demoiselle aveugle ? Si elle vivait chez Mlle La Valière, elle aussi s'est volatilisée.

- Vous avez dit du sang ?

- Oui.

- Qui a signalé leur disparition ?

- Le chef d'état major.

- Mais il n'a pas signalé la disparition de Raine ?

- Non en effet.

"Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce qu'il sait que le sang appartenait à Raine ? Parce qu'elle est déjà..." Anri donna un coup de poing contre le mur. "C'est pas possible ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Pas avant que je la revoie... elle me l'avait promis." Il sortit la lettre de Raine de sa poche. Combien de fois l'avait-il lut et relut ?

- Raine...

- Votre altesse ?

- Autre chose ?

- Oui... c'est au sujet de votre père.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Il a décidé de me faire fouetter pour me punir ? Ça ne lui suffit pas de m'enfermer et de m'arracher la personne la plus importante pour moi ?

- Votre père est dans un état critique.

Anri tourna brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Critique ? C'est à dire ?

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller auprès de lui avant de partir. J'ai peur que... il se pourait que ce soit la dernière fois que vous lui parliez.

- Mais vous avez dit que je ne pouvais pas sortir avant demain.

- En effet.

- Mais je vais aller voir mon père ?

- En effet.

- Je ne comprend pas...

- Il s'agit de votre père. Il y a des moments où il faut savoir briser les règles.

"Vous n'aviez qu'à le dire tout de suite ! Sérieux, il attend que ce soit moi qui prenne la décision pour que ça ne lui retombe pas dessus."

- J'y vais immédiatement, dit Anri. Je passerai la nuit près de lui.

- Très bien votre altesse.

Quand Anri eut finit de se vétir, ils sortirent de ses appartements. Dans sa lettre, Raine disait qu'elle serait là à sa sortie, un sourire aux lèvres. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, Anri hésita. Il l'avait entendu de la bouche du chambellan. Raine avait disparut. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle se trouve derrière cette porte. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empécher d'espérer. Bien sûr, il fut déçut une fois dans le couloir, car seuls les soldats gardant sa porte étaient présents.

Le chambellan entra avec lui dans la chambre faiblement éclairée de son père. L'empereur était seul allongé sur son lit. En s'approchant, Anri remarqua que celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil agité. Sa respiration était tellement difficile qu'il émetait une sorte de râle roque. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, tout comme ses cheveux devenus presque entièrement blanc. Seules quelques mèches brunes persistaient. Des mèches aussi brune que les cheveux d'Anri. Lui qui avait toujours pensé que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait hérité de son père, il se rendait maintenant compte en observant son visage que ses traits étaient semblables aux siens. "Comment cela se fait-il que je ne m'en rende compte que maintenant ? Peut-être parce que je ne l'ai jamais approché d'aussi près... Mais il est trop tard pour regrêter."

- Je vais vous laisser, dit le chambellan. Je viendrai vous chercher tôt demain matin.

- Oui, merci.

Alors que le chambellan sortait, Anri s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de son père. Il allait passer une longue nuit. Mais il se jura de ne pas fermer l'oeil une seconde. Si son père se réveillait... il voulait absolument lui parler. L'entendre.

oOo

Sayu et Kenta avançaient dans les rues de la ville. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et ils étaient heureux d'être enfin de retour à l'église. Malgré tout, Kenta était resté très silencieux sur tout le chemin du retour.

- Tu vas continuer à me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Demanda Sayu.

- Je ne fait pas la tête, dit-il en posant un regard surpris sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas décroché un mot depuis plusieurs heures. Si ça s'appelle pas faire la tête...

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison. Je me demandais juste ce que tu pourais bien inventer pour convaincre mon père.

- Je ne vais rien inventer du tout. Il m'acceptera comme je suis vraiment, ou je ne veux pas qu'il m'accepte.

- Sayu...

- ça suffit. Ne parlons plus de ça. Nous y sommes.

En effet, ils étaient arrivés devant l'entrée de l'église. Ils furent surpris d'y trouver Kira, Hakuren et Bastien.

- Bonsoir, dit Sayu. Vous nous attendiez ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Bastien en souriant. Comment s'est passé votre voyage ?

- Bien... dit Sayu en se forçant à sourire.

- Sayu ? Dit Kira inquiète sachant pertinament que son amie venait de mentir.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer d'en savoir plus, car le groupe des Raggsiens s'approchait et avec eux, se trouvait la personne qui lui avait manqué pendant deux longs mois. Quand Aria aperçut Hakuren, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou du garçon.

- Toi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... ma petite princesse.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeller comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en se reculant.

Hakuren en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Quand il la relacha, Hakuren se rendit compte que la jeune fille était devenue écarlate.

- Pas devant des étrangers ! Murmura-t-elle embarassée.

Cela le fit doucement rire. "Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche !"

- Kira tu... commença Aria en se tournant vers son amie.

Mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge devant l'expression du visage de Kira. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses poings serrés. Elle avait la tête baissée, face à Teito qui s'approchait lentement d'elle. Les yeux du garçon étaient fixés sur le ventre de Kira, si bien que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'humeur de sa fiancée, il était déjà trop tard.

- Kira... ton ventre...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon ventre ? hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un violent coup de poing en pleine face.

Teito se retrouva alongé de tout son long au sol, sous les yeux ébahis de toute l'assistance. "Houla ! Pensa Aria. C'est pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais..." Quand Teito se redressa, une main sur sa joue endolorie, il vit Kira prendre de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

- Kira... dit-il.

- TOI ! Cria-elle en le pointant du doigt. Ne prononce plus jamais le mot "promis" devant moi ! Tu t'étonnes que mon ventre ait grossit ? Ça fait **deux** mois Teito ! C'est ce que tu appelles _rentrer vite _?

- ...

Teito ne trouvait rien à dire. C'était vrai. Il lui avait promis de revenir rapidement. Mais il n'avait pas tenu cette promesse.

- Je suis _enceinte_ Teito... ! Tu as dis que tu resterais toujours à mes côtés... mais tu m'as laissée seule face à ça !

- Je suis déso...

- Tais-toi ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur ses yeux. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses... Je...

Soudain elle tomba à genoux au sol, les épaules tremblantes.

- Kira ! S'inquiéta-t-il en se levant précipitament.

Quand il la prit par les épaules, elle se débatit.

- Ne me touches pas ! Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas.

- Je suis désolé Kira, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Kira resta quelques secondes sans rien dire, puis finalement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Pleura-t-elle contre lui en s'aggripant à sa cape. Ne me laisse plus ! Idiot !

- Je ne te laisserai plus.

Kira s'affaissa légèrement dans ses bras. Inquiet il appela Vera. Celle-ci examina la jeune fille et sourit pou le rassurer.

- Elle est juste épuisée. Les émotions fortes son mauvaises pour elle dans son état.

- Je la ramène à l'intérieur, dit-il en prenant Kira dans ses bras.

Il fut étonné de la sentir aussi légère. Malgré sa grossesse, les traits de Kira s'étaient afinés. La serrant contre lui, il entra dans l'église. "C'est la première et dernière fois que je reste loin de toi aussi longtemps Kira. Je ne te le promet pas. Je te le jure !"

Quand il eut disparu avec Kira, Bastien se retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

- Bien. Pardonnez-nous pour toute cette histoire. Vous êtes les bienvenus à l'église du 7e district.

- Eh ben... marmonna Toshi. Les femmes d'églises sont jolies mais apparement elles ont un sale caractère.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Vera qui lui lança un regard noir signifiant : tiens-toi bien !

- Merci à vous, dit Kazuma. Mais avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous demander si vous pouviez accueillir ces personnes.

Il désigna les fugitifs du palais qui s'avancèrent en s'inclinant respectueusement devant Bastien.

- L'église offre toujours l'asile à tous ceux qui la demandent, dit Bastien en souriant.

- Nous vous remercions, dit Eruan.

- Vous pouvez entrer tous les quatres.

Soudain Flid aboya pour faire remarquer sa présence.

- Je veux dire... tous les cinq, dit Bastien en souriant au chien.

Flid suivit donc Eruan, Raine, Serena et son père à l'intérieur de l'église où Sayu et Kenta furent chargés de leur trouver des chambres. Alors que les Raggsiens s'avançaient à leur tour, Bastien tendit le bras de côté pour leur barrer le passage.

- Bastien-sama ? S'étonna Aria.

- Je pensais qu'il était convenu qu'aucune arme n'entrerait dans cette église.

- Nous ne sommes pas armés, dit Kazuma en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non ? Alors quel est ce pouvoir que je sens émaner de ce garçon ? Demanda Bastien en pointant Hikaru du doigt.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit simplement Kazuma.

"Elisabeth a dû le sentir comme moi. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?"

- Sachez que toute utilisation malveillante de ce pouvoir quel qu'il soit vous conduira à votre perte. L'église est un lieu sacré où nul combat n'est autorisé. Nous avons les moyens de vous chasser. Et nous le ferons.

- Je n'en doute pas. Pouvons nous entrer maintenant ?

Bastien se retourna et entra dans l'église, les Raggsiens sur ses pas, prenant cela comme une invitation à le suivre. Quand à Aria, elle entra en compagnie d'Hakuren, main dans la main. Il lui avait énormément manqué, tout comme le reste de ses amis.

- Où sont les autres ? Demanda-t-elle. Je pensais qu'ils seraient tous là pour voir les Raggsiens.

- Ils sont auprès de Risa.

- Risa ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Elle est de nouveau plongée dans un sommeil profond.

oOo

Sayu et Kenta avaient laissés leurs hôtes devant une grande chambre possédant au moins six lits. Ils étaient en train de retirer leurs cape de voyage quand Eruan s'approcha de Serena.

- Tu as vu ça ?

- Tu parles de la fille enceinte ? Bien sûr que j'ai remarqué. Il n'existe qu'une personne à ma connaissance qui possède de tels yeux. Et c'est Anri.

- Alors qui était cette fille ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle s'appelait Kira.

- Vous pensez qu'elle pourait être la soeur du prince ? Demanda Raine.

- La princesse Ouka ? S'exclama Mr La Valière. Aucune chance ! Que ferait-elle ici ? Enceinte par dessus le marché ! Non non... c'est seulement une coincidence. Cette jeune fille doit avoir du sang Valmarien dans les veines, c'est tout.

- Du sang Valmarien ? S'étonna Serena.

- Oui. Tous les Valmariens ont les yeux rouges et les cheveux blancs. Même si cela fait longtemps qu'aucun d'eux n'a été vu dans l'Empire. En tout cas, pas depuis la mort de l'Impératrice.

- L'Impératrice était Valmarienne, c'est ça ?

- En effet. Voilà pourquoi le prince a les yeux rouges. Mais il n'est pas le seul en ce bas monde.

- Mais cette fille pourait être sa soeur !

- C'est impossible ! Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour la princesse. J'étais là quand elle a disparu il y a plus de 18 ans, l'Empereur lui-même ne crois plus à son retour.

- Mais le prince y crois lui ! S'exclama Raine. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu voir cette jeune fille. Et je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le prince... Mais si vous dites qu'elle lui ressemble... alors il y a de l'espoir.


	53. Négociations

Chapitre 53 : Négociations

Le chambellan toqua à la porte de la chambre de l'Empereur. En entrant il trouva le prince assis au chevet de son père.

- Votre altesse. Il est temps.

- Je sais.

- L'empereur est toujours inconscient ?

- Oui. Il s'affaiblit d'heure en heure.

- Je sais que vous souhaiteriez rester près de lui. Mais...

- Mon devoir est d'aller négocier la libération des otages. Et établir une paix avec Raggs une bonne fois pour toute.

Anri se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre en face du lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux en grand d'un geste sec, et se retournant vers son père il dit :

- Attendez-moi père. Il y a des tas de choses dont je voudrais vous parler. Ne tombez pas dans l'ombre avant mon retour.

Puis il sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le hall du palais. Il y trouva une troupe de soldats prêts au départ. Anri fut surpris de ne pas apercevoir Ayanami.

- Pourquoi le chef d'état major n'est-il pas là ? Je pensais qu'un de ses hommes m'accompagnerait.

- Les Raggsiens ont demandé à ce qu'Ayanami-san soit mis à l'écart de ces négociations. Ces soldats vont vous accompagner.

- Je vois...

"C'est une bonne chose. Les Raggsiens doivent avoir de bonnes raisons pour se méfier de lui. Tout comme moi..." Ils sortirent du palais et se rendirent en silence jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Ils étaient sur le point de s'y enfoncer quand 4 personnes leur barrèrent le chemin.

- Bien le bonjour, dit une femme en souriant. Je me nomme Lise, et je serai votre guide jusqu'à l'église. Je vous présente les évêques Frau, Castor et Labrador. Si vous portez encore des armes sur vous, je vous demanderais de les leur remettre.

- Nous ne sommes pas armés, dit Anri en écartant les bras. Vous pouvez nous fouiller si vous voulez.

- Oh ! Le prince Anri ! Dit Lise interressée. J'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère.

- Vous connaissiez ma mère ?

- Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois. C'était une femme merveilleuse. Je suis heureuse de voir que son fils ait hérité de sa sagesse. Mais bien sûr, ce n'est pas le cas de vos soldats.

- Comment ?

- Premièrement, je demanderais à ceux qui se cachent aux alentours de bien vouloir se montrer. Deuxièmement, les 4 soldats qui vous accompagneront devrons me remettre les armes qu'ils cachent dans leurs bottes.

Anri fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers ses soldats. "D'autres nous ont suivit ?"

- Sortez de là ! Ordonna-t-il furieux.

Quelques instant plus tard, une dizaine de soldats supplémentaires se rassemblèrent devant lui.

- Qui vous a envoyé ici ? Leur demanda Anri.

- Le chef d'état major Ayanami. Votre altesse.

- Je n'y crois pas... ! vous allez immédiatement rentrer au palais. Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers les soldats qui devaient l'accompagner, déposez vos armes !

Les soldats hésitèrent un instant.

- C'est un ordre !

Ils se baissèrent lentement, sortant de leurs bottes des dagues aux lames noires. Lise s'approcha et en pris une dans ses mains pour l'examiner. "Des lames empoisonnées. Le poison de Kuroyuri. Keigo tu n'abandonneras donc jamais ?" Elle échangea un regard avec les évêques qui avaient compris l'origine de ces lames. Anri renvoya les soldats en trop et lorsqu'ils eurent disparu, il se retourna vers Lise et baissant la tête il dit :

- Veuillez pardonner ce qu'il viens de se passer. Je vous assure que je n'étais pas au courant.

- Je vous crois. Vous pouvez nous suivre à présent.

oOo

Au levé du soleil, les Raggsiens étaient déjà dans la chapelle où se dérouleraient les négociations. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de la délégation impériale.

- Dire que tout va se jouer aujourd'hui, dit Kazuma. Un combat de plus de dix ans... Je compte sur toi Hikaru.

- ...

- Hikaru ?

- Oui maître ?

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Je suis désolé. Je pensais à Mlle Louise. Est-ce qu'elle s'en sort seule au manoir ? J'ai peur qu'avec sa jambe...

- Oh. La connaissant, je suis sûr qu'elle est en train de profiter de notre absence pour tenter de libérer les otages et s'enfuir avec eux. Ce n'est pas sa jambe qui va l'empécher d'essayer.

- Oui. Elle est très têtue.

- Il s'agit de ma nièce après tout.

- C'est vrai.

Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent sur Bastien, derrière lui venaient Aria et Teito. Celui-ci baillait fortement, une main sur la bouche.

- Donner rendez-vous aussi tôt... se plaignit-il. Respectez le sommeil des autres bon sang.

- Tu es une vraie marmotte, rit Aria.

- ça fait combien de temps que t'es debout ? Tu te lèves toujours aux aurores.

- Vous allez assister aux négociations ? Demanda Vera. Si c'est le cas soyez un peu plus sérieux.

- Oui maître, dit Aria en souriant.

- Où est la fille d'hier ? Demanda Senji à Teito. Elle a un sacré crochet du droit !

- Très drôle, dit Teito. Je l'ai emmenée a l'infirmerie. Notre amie Kana veille sur elle.

- Qu'a-t-elle dit sur son état ? Demanda Aria.

- Qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. A part ça, il n'y a rien a signaler.

Il faisait allusion au poison qui circulait encore dans les veines de Kira. Il avait eut peur hier que son évanouissement soit dû à cela, mais Kana l'avait vite détrompé. Kira n'avait pas utilisé son zaiphon depuis des mois, ce qui l'avait préservé de toute fausse couche dûe au poison. Non, la raison de l'épuisement de Kira, c'était tout simplement lui. Il avait toujours vu Kira comme une fille très forte. Mais la laisser seule deux mois alors qu'elle était enceinte avait été une grosse erreur de sa part.

Interrompant le cours de ses pensées, les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent une deuxième fois, laissant passer les personnes qu'ils attendaient tous. La délégation impériale.

oOo

Ayanami faisait les cent pas devant ses soldats au garde à vous. Ils venaient de revenir de la forêt pour lui faire leur rapport. Apparemment son plan n'avait pas marché, les dagues leur avait été confisquées. "Elisabeth ! C'est encore toi ! Tu comptes vraiment faire signer une paix entre Raggs et Barsburg ? Ça n'arrivera pas tant que j'aurai encore un souffle de vie ! J'ai déjà deux pendentifs et je résupèrerai les deux derniers ainsi que leurs gardiennes. Je n'ai plus le choix, je dois agir. Mon plan ne peut plus attendre."

- Katsuragi ! appela-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le colonel entrait dans son bureau.

- Vous m'avez appelé monsieur ?

- Va prévenir les généraux que l'Empereur est mort.

- Pardon ?

- Fait ce que je te dis ! Je prend les choses en main. Dis aux généraux de mobiliser leurs troupes. Le moment est venu d'aller visiter l'église.

- Mais ils...

- Dis leur qu'ils auront le double de ce que je leur avais promis. Ceux qui ne seront pas prêts au combat dans une heure seront exécutés.

- Oui monsieur, dit Katsuragi avant de partir.

"Que l'empereur meure aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est la même chose."

oOo

Anri et Kazuma se faisaient face. Bastien se tenait au milieu en tant que médiateur, Teito et Aria derrière lui.

- Bien, dit Bastien. En tant que médiateur neutre, je déclare les négociations entre Raggs et Barsburg ouvertes. Moi Bastien, archevêque adjoint, jure de faire preuve de bonne foi.

- Moi Kazuma, chef de la résistance Raggsienne, jure de faire preuve de bonne foi.

- Moi Anri, prince héritier de l'Empire de Barsburg, jure de faire preuve de bonne foi.

Teito observait attentivement le prince. Il l'avait déjà aperçut dans le hall du palais, mais en le voyant de près il se rendait alors compte à quel point il ressemblait à Kira. "Il n'y a pas de doute. C'est bien le frère de Kira. Quand elle se réveillera, elle voudra surement le rencontrer. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée dans son état..."

- Parfait, dit Bastien. La parole est aux demandeurs : la délégation de Barsburg.

- J'ai demandé à ce que soit ouvertes des négociations afin d'éviter toute effusion de sang inutile, dit Anri, et pour que les erreurs du passé ne soient pas répétée au détriment du peuple. Je suis venu en toute humilité pour éviter une guerre totale.

- Délégation Raggsienne ? Dit Bastien pour leur signifier qu'ils avaient la parole.

- J'ai répondu à cette demande afin de libérer mon peuple de l'asservissement, dit Kazuma, et pour restaurer notre honneur. Je ne réclame pas vengeance et souhaite donc aussi éviter une guerre ouverte. Mais je suis venu chercher la liberté pour le peuple de Raggs.

- Délégation Raggsienne, dit Bastien. Admettez-vous avoir pris le palais impérial d'assaut et avoir capturé plusieurs otages ?

- Je l'admet.

- Pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Afin de nous faire entendre. Sans cela, ces négociations n'auraient jamais pu avoir lieu.

- De nombreuses personnes ont été blessées lors de l'attaque du palais.

- Je le regrète.

- Que sont devenus les otages ?

- Ils sont tous en vie et en sécurité. Aucun mal ne leur a été fait. Je le jure sur mon honneur.

- Prince Anri, une question ?

- Oui. Quel est l'état de santé de Mme Grant ?

Kazuma fit signe à Vera de s'avancer.

- Je suis Vera, le médecin en chef de la résistance Raggsienne. J'avoue que l'état de Mme Grant s'est détérioré. Elle a des difficultés à respirer et une forte fièvre. J'ai conseillé que les négociations aient lieu au plus vite pour éviter que son état s'agrave.

- Où se trouve-t-elle ? Où sont les otages ?

- ...

- Kazuma-sama ? Demanda Bastien. Veuillez répondre.

- Révéler cela reviendrait à mettre en danger notre mouvement. Je ne divulguerai pas cette information imprudemment.

- Je le conçoit, dit Anri. Mais en gage de bonne volonté, je vais vous demander de me le révéler à moi et à moi seul.

- Je le ferai uniquement lorsque vous aurez juré de libérer mon peuple !

- Vous voulez que tous les esclaves Raggsiens soient libérés ?

- Tous sans exception.

- Et que ferez-vous ensuite ?

- Pardon ?

- Que ferez-vous une fois que votre peuple sera libéré ? Vous attaquerez-vous au peuple de Barsburg ?

- Il me semble avoir dit que nous ne réclamions pas vengeance.

- Vous non. Mais les Raggsiens asservis si. Pouvez-vous me garantir que votre peuple ne cherchera pas de représailles ?

- Ils ne le feront pas.

- Comment pouvez-vous...

- Parce qu'ils sont Raggsiens, intervint Teito. Ils respecteront les termes du traité de paix.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Anri en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je suis Teito Klein. Evêque en apprentissage.

Il avait reconnu l'un des sois disant intrus du soir de son anniversaire. C'était ce garçon qui portait dans ses bras la jeune fille qui ressemblait à sa mère. La jeune fille couverte de sang. Anri aurait voulut lui poser de nombreuses questions, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- Et que savez-vous des Raggsiens ? En êtes-vous un vous-même ?

- En effet. Et je sais pertinemment, que les Raggsiens savent tenir leur parole. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

- Hum... l'équilibre penche pour Raggs dans ces négociations. Cette jeune fille est votre soeur n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment savez-vous...

- C'est évident. Vous avez exactement le même regard.

Teito et Aria se jetèrent respectivement un coup d'oeil. Puis ils sourirent. C'était vrai !

- Vous avez raison, dit Aria. Je suis Aria, la soeur de Teito. Mais n'imaginez pas que nous soyons ici pour vous mettre au pied du mur. En tant qu'évêques nous devons savoir rester neutres. Je vous demande pardon pour l'intervention de mon frère. Il n'avait pas le droit à la parole.

- Ce n'est rien. Je vois que vous donnez tous une grande importance à l'honneur. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. Le peuple de Barsburg est tout aussi honnorable. Les soldats ne font que suivre les ordres.

- Mais vous maltraitez les esclaves ! S'exclama Kazuma.

- Ne condamnez pas tout un peuple pour les agissements de quelques individus.

- Quelques individus ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

- Non. J'avoue que mon peuple n'est pas irréprochable. Mais c'est vous qui avez entamé les hostilités contre l'Empire. Nous n'avons fait que répliquer.

- C'est un des votres qui a tué notre reine ! Voilà pourquoi Raggs à entamé les combats.

- Un des notres... ?

- Celui que vous appelez Ayanami.

- Le chef d'état major à tué la reine de Raggs ?

- C'est faux ! Intervint Bastien. Je suis déçut que vous utilisiez un tel argument Kazuma. Elisabeth a pourtant dû tout vous expliquer.

Kazuma souffla de frustration, croisant les bras.

- Que s'est-il vraiment passé alors ? Demanda Anri.

- Ecoutez attentivement prince de Barsburg, dit Bastien. La guerre n'a été déclanchée ni par Raggs, ni par Barsburg.

- Comment ?

- C'est un évêque qui l'a déclenchée. En tuant la reine de Raggs.

- Un évêque a tué la reine ?

- Oui. Et cet évêque se fait maintenant appeler Ayanami. Il a rejoint les force impériales après avoir commis son méfait. Voilà pourquoi Raggs a cru qu'il avait agit sous les ordres de l'Empire.

- Alors pourquoi l'a-t-il tué ?

- C'est une réponse... que vous aurez en temps voulut.

- Alors la guerre entre Raggs et Barsburg n'aurait jamais dû se produire.

- Mais elle s'est produite ! S'exclama Kazuma. Au détriment de mon peuple.

- Tout comme le mien, lui fit remarquer Anri. Nous avons perdu beaucoup de soldats dans cette guerre. Et la population en a aussi souffert.

- Je pense qu'il est inutile de s'entêter à vouloir savoir qui a le plus souffert, dit Bastien. Ce qui est important c'est que les deux parties ont souffert. Et savoir ce que vous allez faire pour que cela ne se reproduise jamais. Etes-vous d'accord ?

- Je suis d'accord, dit Anri.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Kazuma.

- Bien. Délégation de Barsburg, acceptez vous de libérer jusqu'au dernier Raggsien asservis ? De les laisser retourner sans mal dans leur pays d'origine ? Et de ne plus jamais entamer d'hostilités envers Raggs et son peuple ? Acceptez-vous la paix ?

- J'accepte.

- Délégation de Raggs, acceptez-vous de relacher les otages ? De ne pas chercher à vous venger de quelque façon que ce soit ? Et de ne plus jamais entamer d'hostilités envers Barsburg et son peuple ? Acceptez-vous la paix ?

Kazuma lança un coup d'oeil à Hikaru. Celui-ci lui fit un signe discret de la tête afin de lui faire comprendre que le prince Anri avait été honnête et qu'il tiendrait sa parole.

- J'accepte, dit finalement Kazuma.

- Avez-vous des objections à formuler ?

- Aucune, dirent-ils.

- Alors serrez-vous la main.

Kazuma et Anri s'exécutèrent, et Bastien dit haut et fort :

- Je déclare donc en tant que médiateur neutre que le traité de paix entre Raggs et Barsburg viens d'être conclut. Vous tous ici présents en êtes témoins devant Dieu.


	54. Enfin je te vois

Chapitre 54 : Enfin je te vois

Raine s'était levée de bonne heure. Elle marchait en compagnie de Flid sous les arcades. "Cet endroit est vraiment paisible. C'est incroyable."

- Bonjour, la salua une voix qu'elle reconnu comme appartenant à la jeune fille qui les avait escortés jusqu'à leur chambre.

- Bonjour. Je voulais juste me promener...

- Oh mais, vous pouvez faire ce qu'il vous plait. Vous n'êtes pas prisonnière ici. Je m'inquiétais juste de vous voir seule. Je veux dire... dans votre état...

- Ne vous en faites pas. Il est avec moi, dit Raine en tapotant la tête de Flid.

- Je vois. Excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Sayu.

- Et moi Raine.

- Raine ?

- Oui. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non... tout va bien.

"Ce n'est qu'une coincidence. La soeur de Mikage est morte dans l'incendie."

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander pourquoi vous vous êtes retrouvés ici ? Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre.

- Nous nous sommes enfuis du palais impérial. Le chef d'état major a essayé de me faire assassiner, alors nous avons dû fuir.

- Ayanami ? Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Non. Je me pose encore la question. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille aveugle aurait bien pu faire pour qu'il ressente le besoin de la tuer ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dangereuse.

- Moi non plus. Tout ce que vous risquez, c'est que je me cogne contre vous par erreur.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent de bon coeur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, dit Sayu. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. En tant qu'évêque je vous protègerai.

- Vous êtes évêque ? Je pensais que...

- Nous sommes quelques unes à avoir réussit le concours cette année.

- C'est impressionnant.

- Oui... Dit Sayu en repensant aux mots du père à Kenta. C'est ce que beaucoup de gens pensent.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre non loin d'elles. L'église avait l'air en effervescence.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Raine.

- Je crois que c'est à cause de la délégation impériale. Il est tellement rare de voir des soldats entrer dans l'église. Tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

- La délégation impériale... les négociations !

- Oui... qu'y a-t-il ?

- Où cela va-t-il se passer ?

- Dans la chapelle il me semble.

- Vous pouvez m'y emmener ?

- Mais...

- S'il vous plait !

oOo

Quand Kira ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie.

- Kira ? Dit Kana en s'approchant d'elle. Comment tu te sens ?

- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

- Tu t'es effondrée hier. Teito t'as immédiatement amenée ici.

- Le bébé... s'affola Kira.

- Il va bien ! La rassura son amie. Tout va bien. Tu étais seulement à bout de forces. Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de te ménager ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter.

- C'est dangereux Kira. Aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'un coup de fatigue, mais si ça se reproduit, ta vie et celle du bébé peuvent être en danger.

- Je le sais. Ça ira mieux maintenant que Teito est rentré. Je vais arrêter de m'inquiéter.

- Au moins tes cauchemars se sont arrêtés.

- Je sens qu'ils vont reprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand j'ai vu Teito en face de moi hier soir... j'étais en colère parce qu'il m'avait laissée seule pendant deux mois. Mais... quand il s'est approché... mon Dieu, j'ai cru que j'allais le tuer !

- Oui, comme toujours.

- Non Kana... le tuer.

Kana fixa son amie un instant pour savoir si elle était sérieuse. Elle l'était.

- Kira... est-ce que c'est à cause de l'oeil de Raphaël ?

- Oui.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis qu'il s'est réveillé.

- ça fait 6 mois !

- C'était puissant au début, puis ça s'est atténué. Et quand Teito est parti je ne faisait même plus de cauchemars. Mais le fait qu'il rentre aussi brusquement... c'est comme un boomrang qui me reviendrait en pleine face.

- Tout ce stress c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

- Je sais. Mais maintenant que Teito est rentré... je ne me sens pas la force de m'éloigner de lui.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et Mikage et Hakuren entrèrent suivis de Kenta, Liam, Wida et Kyle.

- Bonjour les garçons, dit Kana en allant faire un bisou à Mikage. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Attendez je sais... vous tournez en rond parce que vous ne pouvez pas assister aux négociations et ça vous énerve !

- Merci Kana, dit sarcastiquement Hakuren qui aurait bien voulu être aux côtés d'Aria en ce moment. Mais nous sommes aussi venus voir Risa.

- ça fait plaisir, dit amèrement Kira.

- Evidement qu'on est aussi venu prendre de tes nouvelles, dit Wida en s'approchant d'elle. Et de lui aussi.

Il posa une main sur le ventre de Kira en souriant.

- Oh, lui va très bien. Il n'arrête pas de donner des coups. Je crois qu'il me prend pour une balle.

- Alors c'est que c'est un garçon ! Dit Mikage plein d'espoir. Je le savais !

- Dis plutôt que tu pries pour ça tous les soirs, dit Kana en riant. Je vous jure, ça devient une obsession.

- Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand ce sera le sien ? Demanda Kyle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Mikage.

- C'est pas faute d'essayer, répondit Mikage.

Kana rougit devant cette remarque, donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de cet idiot de Mikage. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je... je croyais que vous étiez venus voir Risa, tenta Kana pour changer de sujet. Pas pour faire des remarques débiles.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Liam.

- Son état n'a pas changé depuis hier. J'ai passé toute la nuit près d'elle mais elle n'a pas ouvert les yeux une fois. Mais elle est très agitée. Je crois qu'elle fait un mauvais rêve.

- Tu veux dire une vision néfaste ? Demanda Kenta. J'ai parlé un peu avec Aria. La précédente vision de Risa s'est réalisée en partie. Les Raggsiens ont subit une attaque. Et apparement le garçon tatoué sous l'oeil gauche est l'un des leurs. Il était là hier avec la délégation.

- ça veut dire que Teito et Aria ont réussit à changer le futur en prévenant les Raggsiens, dit Kyle. Le garçon n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque.

- En effet.

- C'es incroyable ! S'exclama Wida. Ce pouvoir est génial !

- Pas tellement, dit Liam. Si il continue à prédire des malheurs...

- Au moins on poura les empécher de se produire. Mais bon, je ne vois ce qui pourait nous arriver en ce moment. Les négociations devraient bien se passer.

- Rah ! S'exclama Kyle. J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir rentrer dans la chapelle ! Teito et Aria ont trop de chance ! En plus il parait que le prince Anri s'est déplacé lui-même.

- Quoi... demanda faiblement Kira.

Ils se rendirent alors compte ce que cela impliquait. Le frère de Kira était dans l'église. Aussitôt celle-ci se redressa et sortit du lit.

- Kira où vas-tu ? S'inquiéta Kana.

- Je vais le voir.

- Non Kira tu ne peux pas...

Mais la jeune fille était déjà sortie de l'infirmerie. Kana ordonna à Mikage de la rattraper et avant de sortir elle-même, elle dit aux autres :

- Restez près de Risa !

oOo

Sayu guidait Raine à travers les couloirs. Celle-ci avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. "Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas immédiatement rappellée ? Le prince m'a dit qu'il mènerait lui-même les négociations ! Il est là, c'est sûr ! Pitié faites qu'il soit là !" Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Eruan l'appeller alors qu'elle passait juste devant lui et Serena.

- C'est encore loin ? Demanda-t-elle à Sayu.

- Non nous y sommes, c'est cette porte.

- Flid !

Raine lacha aussitôt la main de Sayu et courut dans la direction que lui indiquait le chien. Quand elle se heurta à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand et Raine tituba légèrement.

- Anri ? Appela-t-elle.

"Je t'en prie répond-moi !"

Le prince était resté scotché, sa main serrant encore celle de Kazuma.

- Raine...

Quand elle entendit sa voix, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune fille et elle se mit à courrir droit devant elle. Anri la prit dans ses bras, la faisant tournoyer. Elle était là, bien vivante. Il la déposa au sol et observa son doux visage. Elle avait prononcé son nom et maintenant elle souriait pour lui.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Vous n'avez pas lu ma lettre ? Je vous ai promis qu'on se reverrait tôt ou tard.

- Heureusement que tu tiens tes promesses, dit-il en souriant.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été là quand vous êtes sortit...

- Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Ce fut au tour d'Eruan et Serena d'entrer dans la chapelle. Tout deux allèrent serrer Anri dans leurs bras, heureux de le retrouver enfin. Même Flid lui fit la fête.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Demanda Anri.

- C'est une longue histoire, dit Eruan. On en parlera plus tard.

Soudain des cris se firent entendre dans le couloir. Mikage criait après Kira :

- Kira ! On t'a dit de revenir ici !

Quand elle reconnut sa voix, Raine retint son souffle.

- Mikage...

Anri lui jeta un regard interrogateur, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Puis Raine se mit à hurler :

- MIKAGE !

Celui-ci venait d'apparaitre à l'entrée de la chapelle avec Kana, maintenant Kira par le bras. Son visage refléta le désarois le plus total. C'était sa soeur qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant lui. Elle était là. Elle l'appellait.

- Raine, dit-il dans un murmure.

- Mikage ! Pleura la jeune fille. Où es-tu... ?

- Raine ! Cria-t-il en se propulsant vers elle.

Il la serra plus fort que jamais dans ses bras. "Ma petite soeur ! Ma petite soeur..."

- Tu es vivante, dit-il en versant des larmes de joie. Tu es vivante Raine !

- Oui je suis vivante grand frère.

- Je pensais que... je ne pensais ne plus jamais te revoir !

- Moi aussi j'ai eu peur. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à te retrouver !

Il lui fit des bisous sur le visage afin de faire disparaitre les larmes de sa soeur. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle était bien trop bouleversée et lui aussi. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la cécité de sa soeur.

- Raine... tes yeux...

- Oui. J'ai perdu la vue dans l'incendie. J'essayais de retrouver papa et maman mais... je n'ai pas réussit.

- Raine... tout est de la faute d'Ayanami ! C'est lui qui a mit le feu à la mansion des Grant.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Intervint Eruan. Ayanami est le responsable de la mort de mon oncle et ma tante ?

- Et de nos parents, répondit Mikage.

- Je le tuerai !

- Eruan ! Le tempéra Serena. Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas le vaincre seul.

- Je jure qu'ils seront vengés.

- Ils le seront, dit Mikage. Dire que tu as perdu la vue à cause de lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas très grave tu sais, dit Raine pour lui ôter ses inquiétudes. Je m'y suis habituée maintenant.

Mikage tourna la tête vers Kana. En un regard, elle comprit ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Et elle acquiesça en souriant.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Demanda-t-il à sa soeur. Tu ne veux pas retrouver la vue ?

- Bien sûr que si, mais les chances pour qu'un tel miracle se produise...

- Et bien aujourd'hui un miracle va se produire Raine. Rien que pour toi.

- Quoi ?

Kana s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille et lui dit pour la rassurer :

- Bonjour. Je suis Kana. J'ai toujours eut envie de vous rencontrer. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le faire.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis évêque...

- C'est la femme que j'aime, intervint Mikage. Elle va te rendre la vue.

- Comment ?

- Restez calme, dit Kana. Ne bougez pas.

Elle posa ses mains sur les yeux de Raine et activa son zaiphon de soin. Les laisions n'étaient pas profondes. Elle pouvait y arriver sans son pendentif. Elle eut tout de même besoin de toute sa puissance pour soigner les yeux de Raine et quand Kana arrêta son zaiphon, elle chancela de fatigue.

- Kana ? S'inquièta Mikage en la soutenant.

- ça va. Un petit étourdissement. Mais ça valait la peine.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Raine qui passait ses doigts sur ses paupières. Les soins de Kana lui avaient procuré une intense chaleur et maintenant habituée à garder les yeux fermés, elle avait du mal à les ouvrir. En fait elle avait peur d'être déçue. "Un miracle ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ?" Anri s'approcha d'elle et lui fit lever le visage vers lui.

- Ouvre les yeux Raine. Je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

Lentement, Raine entrouvrit les paupières. L'intensité de la lumière lui fit verser quelques larmes. Sa vue était un peu floue. Mais après avoir battu des paupière quelques secondes, elle ouvrit enfin ses grands yeux couleur de miel et posa son regard sur Anri.

- Je te vois, dit-elle émue en souriant.

Le coeur d'Anri explosa. Il était tellement heureux ! Raine pouvait le voir ! Sans y réfléchir plus, il s'empara de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime tellement, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Il pouvait enfin lui avouer. Tous ses soucis s'étaient comme envolés. Plus rien ne comptait à part elle. Quant à Raine, elle fut un peu surprise des agissements du prince. Mais elle en était aussi tellement heureuse ! "Il vient de me dire _je t'aime_. A moi. Seigneur, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie !" Puis Anri la relacha, ne sachant pas si la jeune fille avait aprécié le fait qu'il l'embrasse ainsi sans prévenir. Mais elle resta accrochée à sa chemise, posant sa tête contre son torse, versant toujours des larmes de joie.

- Eh bien, murmura Kana à Mikage. Ta soeur sait y faire. Et elle n'a pas choisit n'importe qui.

- Moi aussi, dit-il en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Merci Kana.

- C'est ta soeur. Elle fait un peu partit de ma famille.

- En parlant de ça... où est Kira ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la chapelle. Kira était à genoux au sol, observant Anri de loin. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable. Elle avait l'air de ne rien voir d'autre à part Anri.

- Kira ? S'inquiéta Teito en la rejoignant. Tu vas bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Mais elle ne lui répondit même pas. Tout le monde porta son attention sur elle. Et quand Anri la vit, il retint sa respiration. Tout semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui. C'état elle. La fille qui ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Elle était là devant lui. Et en croisant son regard, il sut immédiatement qui elle était. Il fit un pas vers elle. Puis deux.

- Ouka... murmura-t-il faiblement.

Il fut juste devant elle avant même de s'en rendre compte. Puis il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sans parler. Sans bouger. Ce fut Kira qui s'anima la première, levant la main vers le visage d'Anri. Elle fixait ses yeux aussi rouges que les siens, passait ses doigts dans la mèche argentée qui recouvrait le front du jeune homme. "C'est mon frère... mon frère !" Elle se jeta alors à son cou, prenant de grandes respirations et laissant ses larmes couler. Quand Anri se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait ce fut comme si son cerveau se remettait en marche. Il la serra de toutes ses force contre lui, passant lui aussi ses doigts dans ses cheveux argentés. Rien n'aurait pu décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. 18 ans... 18 ans qu'il l'avait perdu. Cette deuxième moitié de lui-même. Ce vide à l'intérieur de son coeur qui venait de se combler en un instant. C'était comme une douleur. Mais une douleur tellement agréable ! Il l'avait retrouvée ! Il avait retrouvé sa soeur jumelle ! Elle pleurait bruillament dans ses bras comme une enfant. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que lui-même pleurait. Il pleurait aussi fort qu'elle, tentant de faire sortir toute l'angoisse, toute la peur qui s'était accumulée dans son coeur. Il se sentit invincible. Plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Rien au monde n'aurait pu gacher cet instant de bonheur. Et pourtant...


	55. Profanation

Chapitre 55 : Profanation

- Kana ! Cria Kenta en entrant précipitament dans la chapelle. Risa vient de se réveiller ! Elle dit que l'église va être attaquée !

Avant que quiconque ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, une grande explosion ébranla l'église toute entière.

- Mais qui nous attaque ? Demanda Bastien en protégeant Aria et Sayu des quelques débris tombés du plafond.

- Des troupes impériales ! Ils sont très nombreux.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Anri.

- C'est impossible, dit-il médusé. Mon père n'aurait jamais autorisé ça ! Il respecte le caractère sacré de cette église !

- Ce n'est pas l'Empereur qui est derrière tout ça, dit Bastien. Ça y est, il s'est mit à l'action.

- Vous parlez d'Ayanami ? Demanda Kazuma. A-t-il l'autorité pour donner un tel ordre ?

- Non, répondit Anri. Il n'y a que mon père qui... qui...

Une réalité venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Son père était mort. Voilà pourquoi Ayanami avait pu prendre le pouvoir. Il avait profité du fait qu'Anri ne soit pas au palais pour se mettre à la tête de l'Empire.

- Anri ? L'appela Kira.

Il posa son regard sur elle puis sur Raine. Il devait les protéger.

- Il faut mettre tout le monde à l'abris, dit-il.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Bastien. Les filles... je compte sur vous. Protégez l'église. Et plus important encore, protégez-vous. Vous savez ce qu'il est venu chercher.

- Oui Bastien-sama, dit Sayu.

- Il vaudrait mieux se séparer, proposa Kana. Rester ensembles lui faciliterait la tache. Je vais évacuer les malades de l'hôpital dans l'aile Sud.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Mikage en lui prenant la main et l'emmenant avec lui suivit par Vera et Hikaru.

- Je prend l'aile Ouest, dit Sayu. On doit à tout prix protéger les petits.

Elle sortit en compagnie de Kenta, de Toshi et d'Ikito

- Je vais mettre Risa en lieu sûr ! Dit Aria en partant seule pour l'aile Est.

- Je vais... commença Kira.

Mais Teito la coupa en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Toi tu viens avec moi.

Il sortit précipitament de la chapelle. Anri se releva et cria a ses soldats :

- Aidez-les à protéger les habitants de l'église ! C'est un ordre ! Raine vite !

La jeune fille accourut aussitôt et ils partirent en courant rattraper Teito, Flid sur leurs talons.

- Teito ! Dit Kira. Où tu m'emmènes ? On dois s'occuper de l'aile Nord...

- N'y pense même pas ! Cria-t-il. Kira tu es enceinte ! On file récupérer un hawkzile et tu pars immédiatement d'ici.

- Mais...

- Tu n'as pas à discuter ! Pense à l'enfant ! Notre enfant ! Je te l'ai dis : je vous protègerai tous les deux.

De nombreuses secousses agitaient l'église. Les murs étant très solides ils n'eurent pas à contourner d'éboulements. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temp. Il arriva devant la porte du hangar à hawkzile. Celle-ci était entre-ouverte.

- Hé ! Appela Anri en se mettant à leur niveau.

- Vous nous avez suivit ? S'étonna Teito.

- C'est ma soeur ! Lui fit remarquer Anri.

- Je le sais bien.

- C'est toi qui l'as mise enceinte ?

- Heu... dit Kira. Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Raine. Il faut vite évacuer votre soeur.

- Allons-y, dit Teito en poussant la porte du pied.

Mais ils ne firent pas deux pas en avant qu'ils se figèrent sur place. Hyuga et Konatsu leur barraient le chemin.

- Tiens tiens, dit Hyuga. Regardez qui voilà. Je ne pensais pas faire une prise aussi grosse.

Teito déposa Kira à terre et la plaça derrière lui, Anri faisant de même avec Raine.

- Bien le bonjour vos altesses, dit Hyuga en s'inclinant devant Anri et Kira. Il est temps pour vous de rentrer au palais.

- C'est hors de question ! Dit Kira.

- Princesse, je suis étonné de vous retrouver dans cet état. Mais je comprend pourquoi nous n'avons plus eut de nouvelles de vous depuis des mois. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Vous pouvez les garder.

- Malgré tout, je pense que le choix du père n'était pas très judicieux, dit Hyuga en posant ses yeux sur Teito. L'enfant de l'héritière de Barsburg et de l'héritier de Raggs... qu'est-ce que cela va bien pouvoir donner ?

Anri tourna subitement la tête vers Teito. Avait-il bien entendu ? L'héritier de Raggs ?

- Kira, murmura Teito. Pars avec Raine.

- Quoi ?

- Prend le deuxième couloir. Ça fera un détour mais vous parviendrez aussi au hangar. On va s'occuper d'eux.

- Mais...

- Va t'en ! Dit-il en la poussant pour qu'elle recule.

- Raine pars avec elle, dit Anri.

- Non je...

- Je te dis de partir avec elle ! Emmène ma soeur loin d'ici, je t'en prie.

- D'accord, dit-elle en prenant la main de Kira.

Puis elles coururent pour revenir sur leurs pas, Flid allant avec elle sur un signe de la tête de son maître.

- N'imaginez pas que nous allons les laisser partir aussi facilement, dit Hyuga en fesant un pas en avant.

Mais Anri et Teito leur barrèrent la route.

- Vous voulez vous battre ? Demanda Hyuga en dégainant son katana.

- C'est mauvais, dit Anri. Je n'ai pas d'arme sur moi.

Teito lui jeta un regard, puis il ouvrit la paume de sa main en se concentrant. Il fit apparaitre une longue épée de zaiphon, puis la tendit à Anri. Celui-ci la prit ébahit.

- T'arrives à faire ça ?

- C'est ta soeur qui m'a appris. Elle est bien plus douée que moi.

- Tu vas réussir à maintenir le zaiphon à distance ?

- Oui. Pendant un temps.

- Je vois que vous êtes fin prêts, dit Hyuga. Commençons !

Il fondit sur eux en une seconde et Anri bloqua sont attaque. Teito utilisait son zaiphon pour essayer de faire reculer Hyuga. Il voulait lui faire baisser sa garde pour qu'Anri puisse lui porter un coup. Mais bientôt Konatsu se mêla à la bataille et les garçons perdirent du terrain.

- Non... marmona Anri alors qu'il était aux prise avec Konatsu chacun essayant de repousser la lame de l'autre.

Mais ce fut Konatsu qui prit l'avantage et il l'envoya valser contre le mur où il s'effondra avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Anri ! S'exclama Teito.

- Konatsu rattrape les ! Ordonna Hyuga.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et partit à la poursuite des filles.

- Non reviens ici ! S'écria Teito en faisant un pas pour le suivre.

Mais Hyuga ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de s'échapper.

- Je crois que vous avez oublié que vous aussi êtes précieux pour Aya-tan.

- T'en fais pas, je m'en souviens !

Teito repoussa le katana de Hyuga et tendit sa main droite vers lui.

- Et je compte bien utiliser le pouvoir de l'oeil qu'il souhaite tellement avoir pour te mettre ta raclée !

- Interressant. Voyons ça !

oOo

Kana se trouvait dans l'hôpital de l'église. Elle faisait de son mieux pour que les malades encore présents sortent sans domages. Malheureusement certains était indéplaçables et elle devait les soigner pour qu'on puisse les bouger sans risque. Elle devait faire quelque chose avant que les soldats ne prennent d'assaut l'hôpital. Au fond d'elle, Kana espérait qu'ils n'iraient pas jusqu'à s'en prendre à des malades mais... C'était Ayanami qui commandait les troupes. Vera l'aidait de son mieux pendant que Mikage et Hikaru faisaient des allers et retours pour faire sortir les malades sans encombre.

- Kana ! Dit Mikage en revenant avec Hikaru. Les soldats arrivent ! On ne peut plus faire sortir les malades où ils seront pris dans les combats !

En effet, à l'extérieur tous les évêques et les participants à l'examen faisaient de leur mieux pour repousser les soldats et protéger les habitants de l'église. Mais les soldats étant en supériorité numérique, et tous peinaient à les repousser.

- Nous n'avons pas finit ici ! Dit Kana. Si on ne plus sortir il va faloir se battre pour ne pas se laisser écraser.

- Mais il n'y a personne à part nous dans l'hôpital... Dit le malade qu'elle était en train de soigner.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous vous protègerons.

Soudain une explosion retentit.

- Je crois qu'ils ont fait sauter la porte de l'hôpital, dit Hikaru.

- Attention ! Cria Mikage en pointant le doigt vers le haut de la porte.

L'entrée de la pièce où ils se trouvaient allait s'effondrer. Alors qu'ils reculaient pour ne pas être pris dans l'éboulement, Kana utilisa son pouvoir de l'eau pour maintenir la porte en place. "Si elle s'effondre, nous seront piégés !" Déjà fatiguée par les soins intensifs qu'elle avait prodigué, Kana prenait de grandes respiration pour garder sa concentration.

- Kana... dit Mikage. Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça...

- Je tiendrai. Occupe-toi des malades à ma place. Suis les indications de Vera.

- D'accord.

Alors qu'il aidait Vera, les pas des soldats se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils apparurent bientôt sur le pas de la porte, Katsuragi à leur tête. Quand il posa les yeux sur Kana, il sourit.

- J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici. Vous avez une sacrée réputation, demoiselle sainte.

- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! S'exclama Mikage en courant vers Kana.

Mais Katsuragi utilisa son zaiphon pour le repousser lui et Hikaru. Puis il avança vers Kana et lui saisit le bras.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Dit-elle en essayant de se dégager.

- Restez traquille. Je ne voudrais pas être obligé de vous blesser.

- Non !

Elle avait beau essayer de lui faire lacher prise, Katsuragi la traina à l'extérieur de la pièce. Kana n'avait plus la force d'utiliser son zaiphon, trop concentrée à essayer de maintenir la porte en place.

- Kana ! Cria Mikage en se relevant.

- Mikage !

Exaspéré par ses tentatives futiles pour se libérer, Katsuragi donna un petit coup dans la nuque de Kana pour lui faire perdre conscience. Dès que Kana ferma les yeux, son Eau disparu et la porte s'effondra juste devant Mikage.

- NON ! hurla-t-il en essayant de dégager les éboulis. Kana !

oOo

Sayu et Kenta faisaient de leur mieux pour rassurer les orphelins qui pleuraient tellement ils étaient apeurés.

- Tout ira bien, dit Sayu en prenant l'un d'eux dans ses bras. Tenez-vous tous la main et suivez-nous. On va vous emmener en lieu sûr. Kenta ! Kora et Yuta sont là ?

- Oui, ils sont avec moi, répondit Kenta en lui montrant les deux petits qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Alors allons-y les enfants.

Ils sortirent des dortoirs en rangs ordonnés, Toshi et Ikito fermant la marche. Ils étaient arrivés près de la salle à manger quand une voix poussa Sayu à s'arrêter.

- On essaye de protéger les petits enfants ?

- Kuroyuri ! S'exclama Sayu en se mettant devant les petits. Ne pense même pas à t'approcher d'eux !

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ces gamins ? La seule gamine qui m'interresse, c'est toi.

- Non mais tu t'es regardée ? T'as l'air encore plus gamine que moi !

Cela énerva passablement Kuroyuri qui fronça les sourcils. Puis elle fit apparaitre une boule de zaiphon noir dans sa paume. Voyant cela Sayu s'exclama :

- Kenta ! Fait rentrer les enfants dans le réfectoire ! Vite !

Mais Kuroyuri envoya sa boule d'énergie droit sur Sayu. Elle évita le zaiphon empoisonné en roulant sur le côté, serrant le petit qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras contre elle. Heureusement, le tir de Kuroyuri n'avait touché personne.

- Saleté ! Cria Sayu en déposant le petit près de Senji. C'est avec ce zaiphon que tu as empisonné Kira ? Dis-moi... est-ce qu'il existe un antidote à ton poison ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ?

- Dis-le moi ou je t'envoie en enfer.

- Tu me fais peur ! Sache qu'il n'y a que Kuroyuri qui puisse faire disparaitre le poison.

- Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne maintenant ? Quel narcissisme !

- C'est ça. Je suis aussi sans pitié. Et je vais donc me faire un plaisir d'empoisonner ces petits. A moins que tu ne décides de te rendre.

- Sayu ne fait pas ça ! S'exclama Kenta. Ne l'écoute pas !

- Kenta. Je t'ai demandé de faire rentrer les enfants dans le réfectoire.

- Mais...

- Dépèche-toi ! Hurla-t-elle en lui lançant un regard sombre.

Il fit aussitôt ce qu'elle demandait et avec l'aide de Toshi et Ikito, les enfants furent rapidement mis à l'abris à l'intérieur. Mais alors qu'il se retournait pour ressortir de la pièce, il aperçut Sayu tenant le battant de la porte.

- Sayu ?

- Protège-les.

Puis elle referma le battant et posa ses mains au sol. Elle fit apparaitre une multitude d'épais branchages afin de sceller la porte. De l'autre côté, elle entendait Kenta tambouriner en hurlant son nom.

- Je suis désolée Kenta. Mais elle n'en a pas après vous. C'est moi et moi seule qui l'interresse.

- Sayu !

- Comme c'est touchant, intervint Kuroyuri. Tu t'es décidée à te battre ?

- Oui. Et tu vas le regretter.

Se mordant le pouce jusqu'au sang, Sayu activa son pendentif et prit aussitôt l'apparence de Yuko.

- Oh oh ! Dit Kuroyuri. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. La gamine peut se changer en femme.

- Tu es jalouse ? Tu aimerais pouvoir en faire autant, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Disparait ! hurla Kuroyuri en lui envoyant une nouvelle boule de zaiphon noir.

Sayu l'évita aisément.

- Oh oh... on dirait que j'ai mis dans le mile !

Elle avait beaucoup plus de puissance maintenant qu'elle s'était transformée. Et elle se flatait d'être extrêmement rapide. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car Kuroyuri ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit, enchainant les salves. Elle avait l'air de vouloir la détruire à tout prix. Alors qu'une boule de zaiphon frolait de peu Sayu, celle-ci dit :

- Oula ! C'est pas passé loin. Je crois que tu as oublié que tu devais me capturer vivante.

- Tais-toi !

- Bon ! Finit les esquives, il est temps de contre-attaquer.

Evitant une énième sphère, Sayu s'élança vers Kuroyuri à toute vistesse brandissant son poing afin de lui mettre une bonne droite. Mais Kuroyuri réussit à l'éviter au dernier moment, se laissant tomber en arrière. Vive comme l'éclair, Sayu ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de se relever et frappa au sol de toutes ses forces, faisant s'élever un nuage de poussière et de débris. Quand le nuage s'estompa, le visage de Kuroyuri réapparut, une expression choquée peignant ses traits. C'était passé à un cheveu. Elle se reprit rapidement et donna un coup de coude dans le ventre de Sayu pour se dégager. Ce fut lorsqu'elle se remit en garde pour lancer une nouvelle attaque de zaiphon, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas sortie complètement indemne du coup de Sayu. Celle-ci avait tout de même réussit à la toucher à l'épaule et Kuroyuri retint un gémissement quand la douleur explosa dans son corps. Quant à Sayu elle s'était aussi relevée et se remit en garde, levant les poings au niveau de son visage. Elle ne put s'empécher de sourire en voyant l'expression de douleur et de surprise qu'arborait Kuroyuri.

- Si je te touche, lui dit Sayu, tu meurs.

- Toi aussi ! S'exclama Kuroyuri en tendant son bras valide vers elle.

La sphère qui apparut dans sa main était au moins trois fois plus grosse que les précédentes. Sayu en resta éberluée. "Aïe ! Ça sent le roussit ! Elle a de quoi atomiser tout ce secteur. Kenta et les enfants risqueraient d'être enssevelis. Je dois essayer de contenir l'explosion." Sayu posa ses mains au sol et au moment où Kuroyuri envoya son attaque, elle fit apparaitre un mur de terre qui lorsque la sphère le frappa, l'engloba totalement. Quand la sphère explosa à l'interrieur de la boule de terre, Sayu fut propulsée contre le mur derrière elle a toute vitesse sous le souffle de l'explosion. A moitié assomée, Sayu gémit en passant sa main derrière sa tête. Sa paume était couverte de sang. Heureusement pour elle, le zaiphon de Kuroyuri ne l'avait pas infecté. Mais elle allait avoir du mal à se déplacer à présent. Ce qui était très inquiétant, d'autant plus que Kuroyuri s'avançait vers elle avec un air menaçant.

- Alors ? Qui va mourrir ? Demanda Kuroyuri en se plaçant juste devant elle.

- Ce sera toi... répondit Sayu.

Sachant que c'était sa dernière chance, Sayu plaqua sa main au sol et fit apparaitre des ronces qui entourèrent les membres de Kuroyuri afin de l'immobiliser. Celle-ci jura et sa colère redoubla quand elle vit Sayu se relever précautionneusement et s'avancer vers elle. La jeune évêque fixa la gamine empétrée dans les ronces, puis elle leva le bras prête à frapper. Mais alors qu'elle allait décrocher un droite mortelle, Sayu vit un sourire apparaitre sur le visage de Kuroyuri. Un sourire victorieux. "Qu'est-ce que..." Le cours de ses pensées fut subitement interrompu par un violent coup derrière sa tête, et elle s'effondra aux pieds de Kuroyuri. Elle avait fait une grave erreur. Kuroyuri n'était jamais seule. Partout où elle allait, Haruse la suivait de près comme de loin.

oOo

Aria courait dans les couloirs appelant le nom de Risa. Quand elle était retournée à l'infirmerie, plus personne n'était présent. Elle avait ensuite eut la chance de croiser Wida qui lui avait expliqué qu'ils avaient tous été séparés par les mouvements de foule et que son frère était lui aussi à la recherche de Risa. "J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ai perdu Risa de vue ! C'est la première personne qu'Ayanami essayera de retrouver. Et il la tuera pour récupérer son bracelet. Comme ma mère..." Aria entendit soudain quelqu'un hurler le nom de Risa. C'était tout près. Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que possible dans la direction d'où venait la voix et elle découvrit près de la fontaine Liam à genoux au sol. En s'aprochant, Aria vit avec horreur qu'il pleurait au dessus du corps inanimé de Risa.

- Risa... murmura-t-elle.

- Aria, dit faiblement Liam. Je suis arrivé trop tard... il l'a étranglée... je suis arrivé trop tard !

- Etranglée... ?

- Oui... J'ai essayé de la réanimer avec mon zaiphon... mais...

Aria se laissa tomber à côté de Liam. La petite fille qu'elle s'était juré de protéger était morte... "Morte ? Pour un stupide bracelet ? Il n'en est pas question !" Rapidement, Aria plaça ses mains sur le torax de Risa. Elle avait vu faire Vera des dizaines de fois au cours de ces deux derniers mois. "Je peux le faire... je **dois** le faire !" Elle exerça de fortes pressions sur le sternum de Risa au rythme des battements de son propre coeur, priant pour que celui de Risa redémarre. "Allez Risa. Tu peux le faire. Ne meure pas maintenant, pas après tout ce que tu as enduré par ma faute ! Je n'ai pas finit d'expier mes péchés alors ne meure pas !" A ce moment là, Risa rouvrit subitement les yeux et toussa pour faire de nouveau rentrer l'air dans ses poumons.

- Risa ! S'exclama Liam en la prenant contre lui. Dieu soit loué ! Merci... merci...

- A...ria... appela faiblement Risa.

- Oui. Je suis là, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Il... il l'a prit...

- Je sais. Mais tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter pour ça maintenant. Tu es vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte à présent.

Risa serra un peu plus la main d'Aria. C'était grace à ces mains qu'elle était en vie.

- Merci... Murmura Risa les larmes aux yeux. Tes mains m'ont sauvé.

Aria lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur la main de la jeune fille. Elle était heureuse d'avoir réussit à sauver une vie sans avoir recours au zaiphon. C'était bien elle qui l'avait sauvée, et elle seule. "Voilà donc ce dont parlait Lise." Soudain, une immense explosion retentit et une petite partie de l'église s'effondra. Aria reconnu immédiatement ce pouvoir. C'était celui de l'oeil de Michael. "Teito et Kira !"

- Liam ! Emmène Risa loin d'ici.

- Où tu vas ? Demanda Liam alors qu'elle partait en courant vers l'origine de l'explosion.

- Je vais aider Teito !

Elle courut plusieurs mètres dans la direction des hangars mais elle fut obligée de s'arrêter au premier coin de couloir. La raison ? Ayanami se tenait en personne devant elle, son sabre à la main.

- Vous...

- Je pensais trouver l'une d'entre vous aux côté de la jeune fille qui portait le bracelet. J'avoue avoir été surpris de la trouver seule. Il m'a été d'autant plus facile de la tuer.

- Espèce de...

- Mais je savais que vous ne seriez pas bien loin. On dirait que j'ai eut raison d'attendre encore un peu. A présent suivez moi.

- Jamais !

- J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix, dit-il en s'approchant.

Aria se retourna pour s'enfuir, mais elle n'eut pas fait deux pas qu'elle hurla de douleur en sentant le sabre d'Ayanami s'enfoncer dans son épaule. Elle s'effondra au sol, luttant pour ne pas perdre conscience. C'était exactement la même sensation que lorsque Hyuga lui avait empalé l'aile. Elle tenta de ramper pour s'échapper, mais c'était peine perdue. Ayanami saisit la garde de son arme et la força à rester immobile.

- Où croyez-vous aller comme ça ? Vous auriez dû être raisonnable et me suivre sans faire d'histoires. Mais vous avez choisit de souffrir.

Il tourna son sabre dans la plaie, arrachant un autre hurlement à Aria qui s'évanouit sous la douleur.

oOo

Après avoir quitté Anri et Teito, Raine et Kira couraient aussi vite qu'elle le pouvaient, Kira la guidant à travers les couloirs. Il n'y avait plus qu'un chemin pour accéder au hangar et elles furent horrifiées de découvrir que ce chemin était à présent obstrué par un éboulement.

- Non ! S'exclama Kira frustrée.

- Que fait-on ? Demanda Raine.

- On a pas le choix. Faisons demi-tour.

Mais quand elles se retournèrent, les jeunes filles se rendirent compte qu'elles n'étaient plus seules dans le couloir. Konatsu leur barrait le chemin. Aussitôt, Raine se plaça devant Kira, les bras écartés pour la protéger.

- Ne la touchez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle. La princesse est enceinte ! Vous devrez me tuer si vous voulez lui faire du mal !

- Raine... murmura Kira médusée d'un tel courage.

- Si c'est ce que vous voulez, dit Konatsu. De toute façon j'ai pour ordre de vous éliminer Mlle Raine. Je pourai ensuite m'occuper d'Ouka-sama.

Kira écarquilla les yeux. "Il a pour ordre de la tuer ? Est-ce parce qu'elle a réchappé à l'incendie ? Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça." Kira jeta des regards dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution. Quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un des conduits qu'utilisaient les soeurs pour acheminer le linge sale des étages vers la laverie, Kira su ce qu'elle devait faire.

- Raine. Tu peux ouvrir cette trappe pour moi ?

Quand Raine vit le couduit elle s'exclama :

- Bonne idée !

Rapidement, Raine ouvrit la trappe dans le mur puis elle tendit la mais à Kira.

- Venez vite !

Kira s'approcha lentement d'elle, mais elle ne fit rien pour entrer dans le conduit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Raine.

- Ce serait trop dangereux de passer dans ce conduit dans mon état... mais toi tu peux.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Avant que Raine ne réalise ce qui se passait, Kira la poussa et elle tomba en arrière dans le conduit en criant :

- Princesse !

Puis Kira siffla clairement et Flid vint à son tour sauter dans la trappe que Kira referma après son passage. Pourquoi le chien lui avait-il obéit ? Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que Kira était exactement le même genre de personne que son maître. Parce que Kira venait de protéger Raine au péril de sa vie et de celle de son enfant.

- Nous finirons par la retrouver vous savez, dit Konatsu. Mais si vous avez fait ça, c'est parce que vous savez que notre objectif premier c'est vous Ouka-sama.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, Kira cria en sortant sa dague :

- Ne bougez pas !

- Votre dague ne me fait pas peur, vous vous en doutez. Vous n'arriverez pas à me tuer avec ça.

- Non. Mais moi si, dit-elle en plaçant la lame sous sa propre gorge.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça.

- Ah non ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? Si je meure tous vos plans tomberont à l'eau !

- Vous ne le ferez pas, pour la même raison qui vous a poussé à ne pas sauter dans ce conduit. Pour ne pas perdre votre enfant. Pour qu'il vive.

Kira tressaillit.

- Posez cette dague, dit Konatsu en avançant vers elle.

- Si vous approchez encore... je me tranche la gorge ! Je le ferai !

- Je vous en prie, faites.

Il continua à avancer vers elle. Konatsu n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la jeune fille dont la main tremblait, ses yeux rivés sur lui. Une fois devant elle, il tendit la main vers le poignet de Kira. Elle résista quand il voulut la forcer à écarter la lame de son cou. Mais elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait perdu d'avance. Il lui fit lacher la dague et elle s'effondra en pleurs, à genoux au sol. Elle venait de condamner toute une population pour sauver sa vie et celle de son bébé.

"Que Dieu me pardonne..."


	56. Le Temple

Chapitre 56 : Le Temple

Lorsque Kana ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le plafond de marbre blanc zébré de mile et une inscriptions aussi anciennes que les temps immémoriaux. C'était une langue perdue... la langue de Dieu. Et Kana était tout aussi perdue. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle avait l'impression que tout était blanc autour d'elle, blanc et froid. Un froid familier qui l'emglobait. De l'Eau. Soudain la mémoire lui revint. "Le Temple !". Elle se redressa brusquement, éclaboussant les marches de marbre blanc du petit bassin dans lequel elle était allongée. Jetant des regards autour d'elle, Kana aperçut ses trois amies toujours inconscientes. Sayu était allongée sur un petit parterre de verdure, Kira reposait à même le sol au milieu d'un cercle gravé dans le marbre et Aria dont le sang coulait de son épaule droite était alongée à l'opposé de Sayu. Au milieu de la pièce, un autel était dressé. Kana voulut se lever pour aller vérifier leur état mais elle se rendit alors compte que comme ses amies, des chaines la retenaient dans le bassin. Puis elle porta la main à son cou pour s'appercevoir que son pendentif avait disparu.

- Ne pensez même pas à vous échapper, dit la voix d'Ayanami juste derrière elle.

Se retourant avec un sursaut, Kana aperçut les Black Hawks et leur chef debout devant la porte du Temple. Elle remarqua tout de même que Hyuga était absent.

- Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre, continua-t-il. Mais c'est terminé maintenant.

- Qu'avez vous fait à Aria ? Pourquoi perd-elle tout ce sang ?

- Elle a malheureusement tenté de s'enfuir, j'ai donc dû l'immobiliser avec mon sabre.

- Vous l'avez transpercée ?

- A l'épaule seulement. Vous savez bien qu'il aurait été stupide de ma part de la blesser mortellement.

- Parce que vous vous croyez intelligent ? Il semble que vous avez perdu un homme. Et les secours vont bientôt arriver.

- Je ne pense pas. Seuls Elisabeth et Bastien connaissent l'emplacement exact du temple. Et d'après les derniers rapports que j'ai reçut, ils sont tous les deux hors d'état de nuire.

- Vous voulez dire que...

- Oh... Ce serait être trop optimiste d'affirmer qu'ils sont morts. Mais... Elisabeth a subit une cuisante défaite à l'entrée de la forêt dont votre amie Sayu est à l'origine. Quant à Bastien, on m'a rapporté qu'il avait été arrêté par mes soldats.

- Pourquoi tout ça ? Pour le pouvoir ? La puissance ? Vous voulez vous hisser au niveau de Dieu ?

- Je veux _surpasser_ Dieu. Et cela ne sera possible que lorsque j'aurais aquis le pouvoir de ce temple et celui des yeux de Michael et Raphaël.

- Surpasser Dieu ? Vous êtes fou...

- Assez discuté. Il est temps de mettre le destin en marche.

Il claqua des doigts et aussitôt ses quatre acoltytes se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun une des jeunes filles pendant qu'Ayanmi se positionnait devant l'autel. Ce fut à nouveau Katsuragi qui s'approcha de Kana, sortant de sa poche le pendentif à pierre bleue. Puis il dégaina son sabre en entrant dans le bassin.

- Ne vous approchez pas !

- Restez tranquille.

Il lui saisit le bras et lui entailla la chair, récupérant le sang pour en déposer quelques gouttes sur la pierre bleue. Les trois autres Black Hawk firent de même pour Sayu, Aria et Kira. Puis ils ramenèrent les pendentifs au centre pour les poser sur l'autel devant Ayanami avant de se retirer à chaque coin de la pièce. Kana savait que le processus était prêt à être déclanché car quand Ayanami leva les bras au ciel, elle vit le bracelet d'argent accroché à son poignet.

- Je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas ça ! Tenta-t-elle une dernière fois. Kira est enceinte ! Elle et le bébé pouraient ne pas survivre au processus ! Pitié !

- Cela ne me concerne pas, dit froidement Ayanami. Maintenant silence !

Il prit une grande inspiration et déclama :

- Moi Keigo, chef d'état major de l'Empire de Barsburg, je suis venu réclamer le pouvoir du Temple de la Vie. J'offre ma vie en sacriffice et je fais le voeux d'utiliser ce pouvoir pour moi et moi seul afin de surpasser Dieu et m'imposer en maître dans ce monde jusqu'à la fin des temps !

Soudain Kana vit avec surprise l'Eau du bassin remuer autour d'elle et des lacets d'eau s'élevèrent dans les airs pour l'entourer de toutes part. Elle s'aperçut très vite qu'elle n'était pas la seule touchée par cet étrange phénomène. Aria s'était élevée dans les Airs, ses cheveux et les pans de sa tunique virevoletant autour d'elle. De la Terre sur laquelle reposait Sayu avaient poussé des plantes qui étaient doucement en train de recouvrir son corps. Mais ce qui effraya le plus Kana, fut de voir le cercle dans lequel était allongée Kira s'enfflamer avec puissance, l'entourant d'un véritable mur de Feu. "Oh non ! Kira !" Mais ses inquiétudes furent interrompues par la voix puissante d'Ayanami qui s'écria :

- Rupture du sceau !

Ce fut comme si quelque chose s'était cassé à l'intérieur de Kana. Elle avait l'impression de perdre ses forces au fil des secondes, comme si son souffle vital était aspiré par Ayanami.

- Non... murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Elle était en train de perdre quelque chose d'important. C'était l'impression inverse qu'elle avait eut en recevant son pendentif. Puis la sensation de perte fit place à la douleur. Ça brûlait... elle avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur ! Elle entendit distinctement ses amies gémir, ouvrant toutes subitement les yeux sous la douleur. Pour ce qui était de Kira elle hurlait littéralement de souffrance, le poison de Kuroyuri interférant dans le processus. C'était comme si elle n'était plus que braises incandescentes. Elle se tortillait au sol, tirant sur ses chaines pour se libérer.

- NON ! hurla-t-elle. Arrêtez ! J'ai mal ! J'ai tellement mal ! Arrêtez je vous en suplie !

- Kira ! Cria Kana morte d'inquiétude. Pitié ! Si vous continuez elle va mourrir !

Mais Ayanami ne l'écoutait pas. Il était entouré d'un halot lumineux qui s'intensifait de plus en plus. La douleur était aussi devenue insupportable pour Kana qui se laissa sombrer dans l'Eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il y eut un flash et elle se senti libérée de tout poid. Kana avait l'impression d'être vide, la douleur avait disparu. Mais elle n'avait plus la force ni la volonté de bouger. Elle était si bien dans l'Eau, loin de toute douleur. Elle aurait pu se laisser noyer pour pouvoir garder cette sérénité. Malgré tout elle se sentit tirée par les cheveux à la surface, prenant une bouffée d'air une fois sa tête sortie de l'Eau. Sa vue était troublée par ses larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, car elle sentait bien que ce qu'elle venait de perdre ne lui reviendrait jamais.

- On essaye de partir avant la fin de la fête ? Lui demanda Katsuragi à l'oreille en tirant un peu plus sur ses longs cheveux.

- Lâchez-moi...

- Mais vous avez ratté le meilleur. N'est-ce pas monsieur ?... Ayanami-san ?

En face d'elle, Kana pouvait apercevoir Ayanami appuyé sur l'autel où les pendentifs avaient disparus, sa main qui portait toujours le bracelet placée devant son visage. Le rituel était terminé. Mais... que lui arrivait-il ? Il avait l'air... affaiblit. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas obtenu le pouvoir du Temple ? Tout les éléments étaient pourtant réunis et placés au bon endroit, comme Lise le leur avait expliqué... Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu rater ?

- Ayanami-san ? Appela de nouveau Katsuragi en relachant Kana pour s'approcher de lui.

La jeune fille se raccrocha au bord du bassin pour éviter de sombrer une seconde fois. Elle devait rester consciente. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Qu'y a-t-il monsieur ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

- Ce n'est rien... C'est juste... tellement difficile de...

- Vous avez de la fièvre ? S'exclama Katsuragi en voyant la sueur perler sur son front.

- ça ira. Je dois m'occuper de l'oeil de Raphaël maintenant, en espérant que Hyuga aura réussit à s'emparer de celui de Michael.

Il s'approcha lentement de Kira, le cercle de Feu ayant disparut.

- Elle respire encore, dit Konatsu non loin de là.

En entendant cela, Kana poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Merci mon Dieu elle est vivante !" Mais quand elle vit Ayanami lui saisir le bras droit, Kana cria :

- Laissez-la tranquille ! Ne lui faites plus de mal !

- Faites-la taire, ordonna Ayanami. Tuez-les toutes les trois, elles ne me sont plus utiles à présent. Seule Ouka-sama m'importe.

- A vos ordre, dit Kuroyuri avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Sayu.

Celle-ci tira sur ses chaines sans espoir. Elles étaient toutes à leur mercie, n'ayant même plus la force d'utiliser leur zaiphon.

- Non ! S'exclama Aria en rampant le plus loin possible d'Haruse.

- Il est inutile d'essayer de vous échapper, dit Katsuragi en pointant son arme sur Kana. Personne ne viendra vous sauver.

- Combien tu paries ! hurla Lise en faisant claquer les battants de la porte.

Elle fit son entrée dans le Temple suivie des trois évêques, Bastien, Mikage, Hakuren, Kenta et Kyle.

- Lise ! S'exclama Kana rassurée.

Les Black Hawk se rassemblèrent devant leur chef pour le protéger. Mais ils étaient pris au piège. Les nouveaux arrivants foncèrent énergiquement sur eux, entamant le combat. Ayanami s'occupait de la main de Kira dont il était en train d'essayer d'extraire l'oeil. Celle-ci s'était remise à hurler à la mort. Elle sentait le pouvoir de l'oeil sur le point d'exploser en dehors d'elle. Mais Ayanami ne put pas aller jusqu'au bout, car Lise se jeta sur lui, l'entrainant avec elle dans sa chutte. Pas encore remis du processus de transfert, Ayanami n'eut pas d'autre choix que de déclarer la retraite. Il appela ses gerriers à venir à lui et au moment où ils le touchèrent, ils disparurent tous dans un grand flash d'énergie. Ceux restés dans le Temple se regardèrent surpris. Que venait de faire Ayanami ? On aurait dit de la téléportation. Etait-ce possible ? Mais ils mirent rapidement cela de côté pour s'occuper des quatres jeunes filles mal en point. Kenta et Hakuren s'occupèrent de libérer Aria et Sayu de leurs chaines, Labrador soignant tour à tour leur blessures. Alors que Lise et Kyle s'approchaient de Kira, Mikage courut vers Kana. Il la libéra rapidement et la fit sortir de l'eau froide. Elle tremblait dans ses bras.

- Kana ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non... Kira... il faut s'occuper de Kira.

- Lise est avec elle.

- Oh non ! S'exclama celle-ci. Mon Dieu ! Labrador !

L'évêque accourut à ses côtés et se pencha sur la jeune fille dont le visage était tordu de douleur. Il écarquilla les yeux d'effroi en voyant le sang couler entre les jambes de Kira. L'examinant, il dit son teint devenu pâle :

- Elle... elle fait une hémoragie.

- Tu ne peux pas la stopper ? Demanda Lise angoissée.

- L'hémoragie, oui. Mais... ça ne suffira pas. Elle va mourir.

- Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles !

- Le zaiphon ne poura rien changer. Le bébé va la tuer.

- Mais il y a forcément quelque chose à faire !

- Vera... murmura Aria dans les bras d'Hakuren. Il faut trouver... Vera.

- Le médecin Raggsien ?

- Oui. Vite... !

- Frau ! S'exclama Lise en montrant Kira de la tête. Dépéchons-nous, Vera doit être à l'hôpital pour s'occuper des blessés.

Celui-ci prit immédiatement la jeune fille dans ses bras aussi délicatement que possible et ils sortirent tous du Temple. Alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs, Sayu se rendit compte qu'aucun soldat n'était plus présent dans l'église.

- Où sont-ils tous ?

- On a réussit à repousser la majorité d'entre eux quand Lise et les évêques sont revenus de la forêt, dit Kenta. C'est elle qui est venue désceller la porte de la salle à manger. D'ailleurs tu va m'entendre sur ce sujet !

- Je suis désolée... les enfants vont bien ?

- Oui. Aucun d'eux n'a été blessé.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle rassurée en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hopital dont une petite partie avait été détruite, ils se mirent à hurler le nom de Vera pour la retrouver. Des soeurs s'activaient dans tous les sens pour aider les blessés et finalement ils virent Vera sortir d'une grande pièce où elle pratiquait des chirurgies d'appoint pour les grands blessés. Le tablier blanc qu'elle portait était entièrement taché de sang et elle était en train de se laver les mains. Ce fut Hikaru près d'elle qui lui signala que quelqu'un la cherchait, pointant le doigt vers eux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle en accourant.

- C'est Kira, expliqua Lise. Vous devez faire quelque chose pour la sauver.

Voyant le sang sur le bas de la tunique de Kira, Vera hocha aussitôt la tête et leur demanda de la suivre. Elle les mena dans une chambre vide, enlevant son tablier souillé afin d'en mettre un neuf. Elle souleva délicatement le bas de la tunique de Kira et après quelques secondes d'observation elle dit :

- Sortez tous. Lise, vous pouvez rester.

Ils allèrent tous attendre dans le couloir, s'asseyant contre le mur pour attendre des nouvelles.

- Où est Teito dans des moments pareils ? Demanda Aria.

Elle eut rapidement sa réponse car il s'approchait lentement dans leur direction, soutenu par Wida et Anri blessé au bras droit. Teito était très mal en point.

- Teito ! S'exclama Aria inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- J'ai dû utiliser l'oeil de Michael pour me débarasser de Hyuga.

- Il est mort ?

- Oui, confirma Wida. Quand j'ai trouvé Teito a moitié ensevelis sous des gravas, Hyuga ne respirait plus depuis longtemps.

- Et vous ? Demanda Teito en se faisant soigner par Labrador. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

- Teito... Dit prudement Kana. Ayanami a réussit à toutes nous capturer et il a récupéré le pouvoir du Temple.

- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Teito et Wida.

- Oui. Et... Kira...

- Quoi Kira ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle... elle est dans un état critique.

L'expression du visage de Teito se décomposa, tout comme celui d'Anri. A ce moment là sortirent Vera et Lise, ordonnant à Castor et Frau d'aller leur chercher des linges propres et de l'eau chaude.

- Vera ! S'exclama Teito mort d'inquiétude en s'avançant vers elle. Comment va Kira ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est très grave Teito. Nous allons devoir déclancher l'accouchement.

- Quoi ? Mais... c'est trop tôt, elle n'en est qu'à 6 mois de grossesse !

- Si on agit pas rapidement Kira mourra. Malheureusement je risque de ne pas pouvoir sauver l'enfant. Mais il y a tout de même une faible chance pour qu'il survive.

- Perdre l'enfant ? Non...

- Si on ne fait rien nous les perdrons tous les deux. Je peux sauver Kira, Teito. Mais je dois le faire **maintenant** !

Le visage de Teito était devenu aussi blanc que les linges raportés par Castor et Frau. Puis il dit :

- Sauve-la.

La Raggsienne hocha la tête et retourna à l'intérieur en compagnie de Lise.

- J'aurais aussi besoin d'une couveuse ! S'exclama Vera de l'intérieur.

- Une couveuse ? Demanda Frau en levant un sourcil perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est un appareil qui permet de maintenir les bébés prématurés en vie, expliqua Aria. Je suis sûre qu'il doit y en avoir une dans cet hôpital.

- Je vais aller voir si les soeurs peuvent nous trouver ça, dit Labrador.

Les instants qui suivirent furent les plus longs de toute leur vie. Ils se tenaient là, impuissants en entendant Kira hurler à la mort et Vera qui l'encourageait poussant des jurons de temps à autres. A chaque fois qu'elle jurait, ils se jetaient des regards angoissés, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas à l'intérieur. Ils craignaient qu'à tout moment, les hurlements de Kira cesse et que Vera vienne leur annoncer la pire des nouvelles. Les heures passaient et Teito tournait en rond devant la chambre. Personne n'osait lui demander d'arrêter, car ils se doutaient de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant. Un sentiment de terreur, une incomensurable angoisse lui serrait le coeur. A l'inverse, Anri était resté immobile, assit contre le mur la tête collée contre ses genoux. Teito s'arrêta de marcher seulement quand Labrador revint en poussant devant lui la couveuse posée sur un chariot de métal.

- J'ai réussit à en trouver une. Les soeurs m'ont dit que cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas été utilisée. Espérons qu'elle fonctionnera correctement.

- C'est déjà bien d'en avoir trouvé une, dit Aria. Les appareils médicaux ont presque tous été remplacés par le zaiphon. Mais l'utiliser sur cet enfant serait risqué à cause du poison qui coule dans ses veines.

- Combien de temps ça va encore durer ? Demanda Teito en reprenant ses aller-retour. Je supporte pas de l'entendre hurler de douleur ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer ?

- Tu les gênerais plus qu'autre chose avec tes gestes angoissés, dit Aria. Calme-toi je suis sûre que Vera va la sauver. Elle est très douée.

- Si elle est si douée, elle pourait se dépécher un...

Il se tut en se rendant compte que les hurlements de Kira avaient cessé. Tout était soudain silencieux. Puis un cri déchira le silence. D'abord faible puis plus puissant que jamais. L'enfant criait ! Il était vivant ! Teito se rua alors à l'intérieur. Il voulait savoir si la mère allait bien. Il versa des larmes de soulagement en apercevant Kira qui souriait faiblement, un lange dans les bras. Lise et Vera étaient appuyées sur le bord du lit, le visage pâle. Les heures qu'elles avaient passé à s'acharner pour garder Kira et l'enfant en vie les avaient drainé de toute leur énergie. Ils entrèrent tous dans la chambre alors que Teito rejoignait Kira. Elle était morte de fatigue ayant donné ses dernières forces pour mettre au monde leur enfant. Elle pleurait des larmes de joie et d'épuisement, ses yeux fixés sur le bébé. "Il est si petit ! Se rendit compte Teito. Beaucoup trop petit."

- Regarde Teito, dit faiblement Kira. Notre enfant est en vie. Il est en vie...

- Oui. Bravo Kira, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Merci d'avoir donné naissance à notre enfant.

- Je dois le mettre dans la couveuse, intervint Lise. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps comme ça.

Kira hésita à la laisser prendre l'enfant. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait dans les bras, elle n'avait plus envie de le lacher. Mais Kira savait ce qui était le mieux pour le bébé. Lise prit délicatement l'enfant et le déposa dans la couveuse. Les autres purent ensuite s'approcher afin de le voir de plus près.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est petit ! S'exclama Sayu. On dirait une crevette.

- C'est toi la crevette, dit Kenta en souriant.

- Oh ! Ça suffit ! C'est pas parce que je ne peux plus me transformer que tu vas pas les sentir passer !

- C'est ce qu'on vera.

- Ne vous disputez pas devant mon filleul, intervint Mikage.

- Et c'est repartit ! Se plaignit Kana.

- Ben oui quoi ! C'est moi le parain de ce petit gars. Comment tu vas l'appeler Teito ? Tu vas lui donner le nom de ton père ?

- Heu... intervint Lise. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre... mais c'est une petite fille.

- Ben oui ! Dit Mikage. Une petite... QUOI ?

Il éclatèrent tous de rire devant l'expression choquée de son visage. Apparement, c'était la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Une fille... dit-il éberlué.

- Alors parain ? Dit Wida en souriant. Content ? Tu vas pouvoir aprendre des tas de choses à cette petite **fille**. Même si je doute qu'elle soit intéressée par les jeux de ballon.

- Lâche-moi Wida !

- Alors c'est ma nièce, dit Anri en posant une main contre la couveuse. Vous avez vu ses cheveux ? Elle ressemble déjà à sa mère.

- Elle sera aussi jolie qu'elle, dit Kira en souriant.

- Là dessus il n'y a pas de doute, dit Teito en l'embrassant.

Puis il murmura doucement pour qu'elle seule entende :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.


	57. Le calme avant

Chapitre 57 : Le calme avant...

Kira resta dans la chambre d'hôpital, profitant du calme pour reprendre des forces. Vera disait qu'elle était encore extrêment faible et qu'elle devrait garder le lit au moins deux semaines. Quant à la petite fille... la femme médecin faisait de son mieux pour la garder en vie. Infectée par le poison et du fait de sa prématurité extrême, la petite souffrait de problèmes respiratoires. Elle avait besoin de soins constants.

La bonne nouvelle c'était que toutes les troupes impériales s'étaient retirées du district. Mais personne ne se leurait, il y aurait une nouvelle attaque très bientôt. Ainsi, ils avaient décidé de tenir une réunion dans la chapelle afin de savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire à partir de maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'on a une estimation des pertes ? Demanda Kazuma.

- De nombreux candidats à l'examen ont été tués, dit Bastien, des réfugiés, des soeurs... heureusement que les enfants sont tous en bonne santé.

- Vous qui disiez que vous aviez le pouvoir de nous chasser de l'église...

- Oui. En vérité je comptais sur la présence de certaines personnes... Dit Bastien en jetant un regard aux trois Ghost.

- Hé ! Dit Frau. Ne nous regarde pas comme ça ! On est venus non ?

- Vous étiez en retard. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt ?

- On a dû s'occuper de leurs flotte de vaisseaux. Si on était pas resté là-bas pour les repousser, il n'y aurait plus d'église à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors Ayanami a mobilisé toutes les troupes de l'Empire, dit Kazuma. Il comptait vraiment tous nous anéantir. Pourquoi s'est-il enfuit ?

- Il n'avait pas l'air bien, expliqua Lise. Je crois que le pouvoir du Temple était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse immédiatement le contrôler. Mais il y a une information capitale qui nous manque pour pouvoir espérer le vaincre. Quel était son voeux ?

- Je l'ai entendu, intervint Kana. J'étais la seule consciente quand il a initié le processus.

- Qu'a-t-il juré ?

- Il a dit... qu'il voulait surpasser Dieu. Il veut utiliser le pouvoir du Temple pour lui seul afin de s'imposer en maître sur notre monde jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Evidemment... il a inclut la notion d'immortalité. Jusqu'à la fin des temps... il veut surpasser Dieu ? Quelle arrogance.

- Il l'a toujours été, dit Bastien.

- Mais ça ne durera pas plus longtemps. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il va vite comprendre ce qu'on récolte quand on essaye de s'en prendre aux personnes qui nous sont chères.

- Que préconiseriez vous ? Demanda Kazuma.

- S'il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir ! Nous allons l'attaquer de front.

- Attaquer l'armée impériale ? S'exclama le père de Serena. Vous êtes folle !

- Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas vous aussi, car vous allez m'aider Mr La Valière.

- Moi ? Comment ?

- Je vous le dirai plus tard. Teito, j'aurai aussi besoin de toi. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Parfaitement, dit-il en serrant le poing droit.

- Kazuma. Etes-vous prêt à vous battre pour gagner la liberté de votre peuple ?

- Je prend un gros risque en me mêlant à la bataille. Nous pourions être tous tués, et les Raggsiens ne seraient jamais libérés.

- Si vous attendez. Vous serez tout de même détruis. Il nous faut profiter du fait que Keigo ne sache pas encore parfaitement contrôler son pouvoir. Je vous en prie Kazuma.

- Ha... Soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Très bien, je vais moboliser tous les Raggsiens capables de se battre. Hikaru, tu iras les prévenir. Je suppose que Mr Grant voudra t'accompagner.

- Moi ?

- Vous voulez retrouver votre mère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui !

- Alors allez la chercher. Ramenez tous les otages ici. Ils y seront plus en sécurité.

- Vous faites ça... dit Anri, alors que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur les troupes impériales ?

- Nous avons signé un traité de paix il me semble. J'ai juré de libérer les otages et je le ferai. Sur mon honneur de Raggsien.

- Alors je ferai en sorte de reprendre le contrôle de l'armée. Afin d'honnorer les termes de notre contrat. Je me battrai à vos côtés.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, votre altesse. Hikaru, part maintenant. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et... ramène Louise avec toi.

- Oui maître.

Hikaru sortit de la chapelle en compagnie d'Eruan.

- Vera s'occupe déjà des blessés, continua Kazuma. Moi et mes hommes resterons ici pour vous aider à consolider les défenses de l'église.

- Malheureusement, les soldats que j'avais amené avec moi ont déserté, dit Anri avec un sourire contrit. Mais je vous aiderai moi-même de mon mieux.

- Merci à vous tous, dit Bastien. Mettons-nous au travail.

oOo

Ayanami était assis sur le trône impérial, les généraux à genoux devant lui.

- Monseigneur, dit l'un d'eux. Grâce à notre approbation, vous êtes à présent à la tête de l'Empire de Barsburg. Nous sommes donc venus réclamer ce que vous nous aviez promis.

- Vous réclamez ?

- Nous avons attaqué l'église... malgré le pacte de non-agression. C'était un lieu saint !

- Vous l'avez fait parce que je vous l'ai ordonné. Il en sera toujours ainsi à partir de maintenant.

- Vous comptez revenir sur votre promesse ? Si c'est le cas nous retirerons nos troupes. Pour garder votre position donnez nous ce que vous nous avez promis ! Ce que nous méritons !

- Oui...

Ayanami tendit la main vers eux. Les généraux sourirent, s'attendant à ce qu'il partage son pouvoir avec eux. Mais les rayons de lumière blanche qui sortirent de ses doigts n'entourèrent pas les généraux... ils les transpercèrent. Dans la seconde qui suivit, les généraux tombèrent tous à terre raides morts.

- Voilà tout ce que vous méritez, pauvres insolents. Vous pensiez pouvoir vous aproprier le pouvoir de Dieu ? Sachez que je suis le maître à présent.

Soudain l'expression de son visage se crispa. Un éclair de douleur lui avait traversé le corps.

- Monseigneur ? Demanda Katsuragi.

- Ce n'est rien. Des nouvelles de Hyuga ?

- Malheureusement non. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit mort.

- Alors il a échoué dans sa mission. Il n'a pas pu récupérer l'oeil de Michael. Et celui de Raphaël nous fait toujours défaut.

- Vous pensez que Ouka-sama est morte suite au rituel ?

- Si c'est le cas, il est possible que l'oeil de Raphaël ait un nouveau porteur. Ce qui nous rendra la tache d'autant plus ardue. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temp. Bientôt le monde sera à moi.

- Oui monseigneur.

- Dis-moi... Où est le général Sunberg ?

- Ses forces ne se sont pas jointes à l'armée. Il n'a pas répondu à l'appel.

- Vraiment ? Il paiera de sa vie pour cela.

- Quand allez-vous lancer de nouveau l'armée sur l'église ? J'y ai repéré Kazuma, le chef des Raggsiens. Ils doivent tous se cacher là-bas.

- Bientôt. Lorsque j'aurai totalement maitrisé le pouvoir du Temple, dit-il en serrant et desserrant les doigts. Laissons-les lécher leurs plaies, pour mieux les écraser ensuite.

oOo

Serena, Anri et Raine marchaient à l'ombre des arcades. Bien que Raine ait retrouvé la vue, Flid la suivait toujours partout où elle allait.

- Ce chien t'es plus fidèle à toi qu'à moi, dit Anri en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. N'est-ce pas Flid ?

Le chien aboya et se frotta contre elle.

- Ce n'est pas très convaincant, dit Anri en jetant un regard dubitatif à Raine. Au fait, comment vous êtes-vous retrouvés tous les deux enfermés dans la laverie ?

- Eh bien... c'est votre soeur qui... elle m'a sauvé la vie. Au péril de la sienne et de celle de son enfant. Pour cela je vous demande pardon. J'aurais dû mieux la protéger.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

- L'un des hommes d'Ayanami nous a piégées dans un couloir bouché par un éboulement. Je me suis interposée entre lui et la princesse. Je lui ai dit qu'il lui faudrait me tuer pour pouvoir s'approcher d'elle. Il a répondu qu'Ayanami lui avait donné l'ordre de me tuer. Alors la princesse m'a demandé d'ouvrir un conduit pour le linge sale, et elle m'a poussée à l'intérieur avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. A présent, elle est en mauvais état à cause de moi.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute. Ne te reproche rien. Mais pourquoi Ayanami voulait-il te tuer ? Eruan a dit que c'était une longue histoire.

Raine jeta un regard à Serena. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement ce fut la jeune fille rousse qui prit la parole.

- Tu te souviens de la fois où Kuroyuri buvait le thé avec moi ?

- Oui. On a tout de suite trouvé ça très étrange.

- Elle n'était pas venue sans raison. Elle m'a dit... que si je voulais un jour pouvoir obtenir ton coeur, il me fallait tuer Raine.

- Quoi... ? Demanda-t-il médusé.

- Elle m'a donné une poudre... du poison. Quand tu m'as vue sortir de tes appartements avec mon plateau à thé... j'étais venue pour l'administrer à Raine.

- La tasse renversée...

- Je lui ai arraché la tasse des mains au dernier moment... j'allais la tuer Anri. J'étais vraiment sur le point de la tuer.

- Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, intervint Raine. Et vous m'avez ensuite protégée pendant deux mois !

- Cela ne m'excuse pas ! S'exclama Serena les larmes aux yeux. J'étais coincée. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de te l'avouer Anri. J'avais peur que ta colère retombe sur mon père... il aurait mieux valut.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Kuroyuri est venue me rendre visite une nuit... elle m'a dit que je devais me dépécher d'accomplir ma mission où elle serait forcée d'agir. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait exécuter mon père pour trahison... Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! J'étais complètement perdue, dans l'impasse. Je ne voulais ni tuer Raine, ni perdre mon père. Mais rapidement, Ayanami ne m'a pas donné le choix. Il m'a poussée... jusqu'à mes limites... je ne savais plus ce que je faisais ! J'ai pris la dague qu'il m'avait donné... et j'ai couru jusqu'à mes appartements. J'ai bien faillit poignarder Raine pour échapper à toute l'angoisse et l'anxiété qui m'oppressaient... mais... même à ce moment là... je n'ai pas pu. J'ai retourné la lame contre moi...

Serena pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, tombée à genoux au sol.

- Voilà donc la raison du sang retrouvé chez toi... c'était le tien.

- C'était la seule solution à mon dilème ! La seule...

- Serena ! Dit Raine en la prenant dans ses bras. Cessez de vous torturer. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Tout le monde à un jour pensé vouloir tuer un ennemi. Moi-même je voudrais tuer Ayanami de mes mains pour ce qu'il a fait à mes parents... Mais je sais aussi, que je ne veux pas avoir le sang de quiconque sur mes mains. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre avec cela sur la conscience. Vous y avez pensé... mais vous n'avez pas agit. Ce sont les actes et seulement les actes que l'on condamne.

- Raine... pleura Serena en lui prenant la main. Je te demande pardon...

- Je suis votre amie. Je vous ai déjà pardonné.

- Anri... Je sais que toi tu ne me pardonneras pas. Rien que le fait d'avoir versé du poison dans sa tasse...

- Tu as raison. Tu n'as plus le droit d'être ma fiancée. Je te retire tout tes statuts. Tu n'existes plus.

Raine leva un regard choqué sur lui. "Comment peut-il lui dire ça ? C'est trop cruel !"

- A partir de maintenant, continua-t-il, tu seras Serena. Tout simplement.

- Oui, dit-elle en souriant. Je vais redevenir Serena. Celle qui jouait innocement avec deux jeunes garçons.

- En parlant d'Eruan, je me demande s'il a déjà retrouvé sa mère. Il est partit hier matin.

- Je m'inquiète aussi pour mon père, dit Serena. Dieu seul sait où cette Lise l'a envoyé.

oOo

Eruan suivait Hikaru à travers les couloirs du manoir Raggsien. Il allait enfin revoir sa mère. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la pièce où les otages étaient retenus, Hikaru fit un signe de tête au garde qui s'empressa de sortir la clé.

- Heum... Hikaru-san... dit-il après avoir déverrouillé la serrure. Il y a eut des complications et...

- Quelle complications ? S'inquiéta Eruan. Est-ce que ma mère va bien ?

- Votre mère ?

- Mme Grant, précisa Hikaru.

- Oh ! Oui elle va aussi bien que possible, j'ai continué à lui donner le remède comme on me l'avait dit.

- Alors il ne reste plus qu'une seule complication possible, dit Hikaru en ouvrant la porte.

A l'intérieur, les otages se tournèrent vers lui. Il sourit en apercevant Louise près de Mariel.

- J'en étais sûr, dit-il. Vous êtes vraiment très têtue Louise.

- Quand je décide de faire quelque chose, je le fais.

- Mère ! S'exclama Eruan en courant vers le lit. Mère vous m'entendez ?

Mme Grant ouvrit doucement les yeux en entendant sa voix. Sa respiration était rapide et elle avait un peu de température, mais ses jours ne semblaient pas menacés.

- Eruan... c'est toi ?

- Oui mère.

- Mon fils...! Tu m'as tellement manqué.

- Toi aussi. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

Eruan prit sa mère dans ses bras. Elle avait maigrit. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu iras vite mieux. Je te le promet."

Hikaru reporta son attention sur Louise et dit :

- ça n'a pas dû être facile de convaincre les gardes.

- Je sais me montrer persuasive, dit-elle en souriant.

- Vous ne savez pas abandonner. Pour tout vous dire, j'avais même peur que vous ne vous soyez échappée en rapant.

- Je l'aurais fait s'il n'y avait pas eut les autres otages.

- Et votre jambe ? Vous avez continué de l'exercer au moins ?

- Mais oui... J'arrive bien mieux à marcher maintenant. Même si j'ai toujours besoin de cette maudite béquille !

- Je suis sûr qu'un jour vous n'en aurez plus besoin.

- Comme on dit... l'espoir fait vivre.

- Je vous assure.

- Et où est mon cher oncle ? Demanda-t-elle avec un demi sourire. Moi qui croyais qu'il s'empresserait de venir saluer sa nièce adorée !

- Votre oncle est resté à l'église. Il m'a envoyé vous chercher.

- Me chercher ? Mais... et les autres...

- Ils sont libres à présent. Ils peuvent partir où bon leur semble.

- Libres ? Demanda Mr de Léman qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui. Raggs et Barsburg ont signé un traité de paix. Votre libération était l'une des conditions. Même s'il y a ensuite eut de sévères complications.

- Lesquelles ? Demanda Mr Cromwel.

- Le chef d'état major à prit le pouvoir et il a envoyé les troupes impériales attaquer l'église du 7e district.

- Mais c'est un sanctuaire ! Un pacte de non agression à été signé...

- Il semble que le nouvel "Empereur" ne fasse pas cas des anciens pactes. Et il a bien l'intention d'installer sont autorité sur tout l'Empire... voir même tout notre monde.

- Alors il est hors de question de retourner au palais, dit Mariel. Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Maitre Kazuma vous propose de rejoindre l'église. Vous y serez en sécurité. Le temps pour nous d'essayer de stopper les troupes impériales.

- Les Raggsiens vont prendre les armes contre l'Empire ? Demanda Louise effrayée.

- Non. Contre le tyran qui s'est installé sur le trône. Lorsque l'ordre sera revenu, nous rejoindrons notre vraie patrie. Raggs.

- Vous allez partir...

- Oui.

- Je vois...

Hikaru fut troublé de voir son visage se décomposer.

- Alors nous vous suivons ! Dit Mr Cromwel en se levant. Oser destituer le prince Anri de ses droits de succession ! C'est une honte ! Ce maudit Ayanami ne perd rien pour attendre !

- Calmez-vous grand père, dit Elsa.

- Ma petite Elsa, c'est une véritable guerre civile qui se prépare. Et j'en serai !

- Vous n'avez plus l'âge pour tout ça, fit remarquer Mr de Léman.

- Mon cher Gustave, sachez qu'il n'y a pas d'âge pour revendiquer sa liberté !

oOo

Kora jouait avec Yuta et les autres enfants. Ils avaient pour consigne de rester tous ensemble au cas où une nouvelle attaque surviendrait. Ils étaient en train de faire une partie de cache-cache et le petit garçon tenta de grimper dans un arbre pour se cacher. Sayu leur avait apris comment faire et en bons petits singes ils avaient vite retenu la technique. Mais en voulant se précipiter, le pied de Kora glissa et il tomba avec un petit cri de frayeur. Ce furent deux bras puissants qui l'entourèrent pour lui éviter la chutte. Les larmes aux yeux, le petit garçon leva la tête vers l'homme qui le tenait contre lui. Les cicatrices qu'il portait au visage le rendaient un peu effrayant.

- Tout va bien bonhomme ? Lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Sans répondre, le petit Kora se mit à pleurer. L'homme leva les sourcils surpris. Le petit n'avait pourtant pas l'air blessé. "Je crois que c'est mon visage qui lui fait peur."

- Allons allons ! Ne pleure pas ainsi. Les hommes ne pleurent pas aussi facilement. Tu es un homme n'est-ce pas ?

- Ou... oui.

- Alors garde tes larmes pour le moment propice.

- Oui ! Dit Kora en séchant des larmes.

- C'est bien, dit l'homme en lui ébourifant les cheveux. Il serait domage de faire rougir tes beaux yeux bleus.

"Ces yeux bleus... je les connais si bien. Tiana..." Il sera soudainement le petit garçon contre lui. Celui-ci n'osa rien dire, surpris par l'étrange attitude de cet homme. Un homme qui avait un air familier. Même si Kora était certain de le voir pour la première fois. Puis les cris d'enfants se firent entendre non loin et l'homme déposa Kora à terre. Puis il tapota doucement la poitrine du graçon et dit en souriant :

- Garde-le précieusement Kora.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, l'homme se retourna et disparut de sa vue. Kora sortit son médaillon de dessous sa tunique et l'observa un moment.

- Kora ? Appela Yuta en s'approchant. Tu ne joues plus ?

- Je suis tombé de l'arbre et un monsieur m'a sauvé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu... pourtant il connaissait mon nom.

- C'est peut-être un ami de Teito et Aria nee-chan.

- Peut-être...

oOo

Teito passait son temp auprès de Kira et de leur petite fille. Il savait que Kira n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir garder le lit et il faisait de son mieux pour qu'elle suive les directives de Vera à la lettre.

- Je m'ennuie ! Se plaignit-elle.

- ça fait seulement trois jours Kira.

- C'est une éternité ! Je ne tiendrai pas deux semaines comme ça !

- Oh si tu tiendras ! Même si je dois t'attacher à ce lit, tu ne bougeras pas.

- Mais je vais bien... je t'assure...

- Kira... j'ai bien faillit vous perdre toutes les deux, dit-il en tournant les yeux vers leur fille qui dormait dans la couveuse. Je t'en supplie, reste ici jusqu'à ce que Vera te donne la permission de te lever.

- C'est pas juste, dit-elle en soupirant. Vous allez tous partir vous battre et moi je suis coincée ici.

- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

- Je ne suis pas stupide Teito. Je suis peut-être coincée dans cette chambre mais je sais parfaitement ce qui va se passer. Vous allez attaquer l'ennemi avant qu'il ne lance de nouveau l'assaut sur l'église.

- C'est la seule solution.

- Et toi tu vas te retrouver en première ligne évidemment ! Tout le monde va compter sur le pouvoir de l'oeil de Michael. Et si jamais tu ne reviens pas...

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait peur pour lui.

- Kira... dit-il en prenant dans ses bras. Ne pleure pas. Je reviendrai, c'est...

- Promis ? Tu sais que tu n'arrives jamais à tenir tes promesses.

- ça c'est vexant.

- C'est la vérité ! Ne me promet pas de le faire, fait-le. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir venir avec toi...

- C'est hors de question. Tu le sais.

- Mais vous aurez peut-être besoin du pouvoir de l'oeil de Raphaël...

- Non ! Kira, ne... ! N'y pense même pas. Tu vas rester ici et veiller sur notre fille.

- Tu m'as juré de nous protéger toutes les deux. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui.

- Alors tiens parole pour une fois et reviens-moi entier.

- Oui, je rentrerai. Et nous nous marierons.

- Qu... quoi ?

- J'ai dit que j'allais t'épouser Kira.

- Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas plutôt me demander mon avis ?

- Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ?

- S... si ! Dit-elle en rougissant. C'est juste que... je m'attendais à quelque chose d'un peu plus romantique.

Teito sourit et il sortit de sa poche un petit écrin de velour noir. Et posant un genoux à terre, il souleva le couvercle et dit :

- Kira. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur le visage éberlué de la jeune fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Puis elle lui fit un doux sourire à travers ses larmes et répondit :

- Oui Teito. Je veux t'épouser.

Celui-ci lui offrit un magnifique sourire et prenant l'anneau d'or, il le passa au doigt de Kira avant de l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle. "Est-ce que j'ai déjà été aussi heureuse ? Je ne crois pas... non ! C'est sûr !" Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Teito soupira de soulagement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kira perplexe.

- Après ce que tu m'as dit pendant le bal, j'avais peur que tu refuses...

- Ce que j'ai dit ?

- "_Si tu veux qu'un jour ce soit le cas, ne me laisse plus jamais en plan comme ça. Idiot." _dit-il en citant les mots de Kira. Je peux te dire que pendant mes deux mois d'abscence, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y repenser. J'ai d'ailleurs été surpris de ne recevoir qu'un coup de poing à mon retour. Je m'étais fait à l'idée de ma mort imminente.

- Pff ! Rit Kira. Je ne te cache pas que j'y ai pensé. Mais quand as-tu acheté cette bague ?

- Elle est dans me poche depuis que j'ai appris que tu portais notre enfant.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit jusque là ?

- Parce que... j'attendais le bon moment. Et puis, maintenant j'ai une autre raison de revenir en vie.

- Reviens pour moi et pour notre fille. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Oui Kira. Au fait, comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais on va lui trouver un nom parfait pour elle.

oOo

Le lendemain, Hikaru revint à l'église avec tous les Raggsiens et les otages libérés. Louise et Mme Grant, trop faible pour marcher, étaient assises dans la charette contenant les armes dissimulées sous une épaisse couverture. Kazuma accueillit sa nièce en ouvrant grand les bras.

- Ma chère nièce ! Viens faire un calin à ton oncle.

- Vous pouvez toujours rêver, dit-elle en détournant la tête.

Kazuma rit et demanda à Hikaru :

- Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui maître. J'en ai ramené autant que possible.

- Parfait ! Mes respects Mme Grant, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez meilleure mine.

- Je ne suis pas encore assez en forme pour vous en mettre une, mais... ça viendra.

- J'avoue la mériter, dit-il en souriant. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Allez vous reposer dans l'église.

A l'intérieur, Serena vint sauter au cou de la mère d'Eruan.

- Je suis tellement contente de vous voir madame, dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire amical.

- Et moi ? Demanda Eruan. Où est mon calin ?

- C'est pas ici que tu le trouveras !

- Allons mademoiselle, dit Mme Grant, ne l'écoutez pas. Il est un peu idiot. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour attirer votre attention.

- Mère ! S'exclama Eruan en rougissant.

- Oui je m'en étais aperçue, dit Serena en souriant. Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital.

- Ah non ! Je ne resterai pas enfermée une minute de plus dans une chambre !

- Alors allons près de la fontaine, dit Serena en riant. Vous verez cette église est superbe.

Elle passa un bras de Mme Grant sur ses épaules et l'aida à se lever. Eruan la soutint de l'autre côté et ils partirent ensembles sous le regard de Louise. Elle était heureuse que Mme Grant ai retrouvé le moral.

- Hikaru, emmène Louise à l'hôpital, dit Kazuma.

- Quoi ? Mais... non ! S'écria-t-elle alors que le garçon la prenait dans ses bras.

- Restez tranquille s'il vous plait. Ça fait un moment que Vera ne vous a pas examinée.

- Je ne suis pas une poupée d'argile ! Je vais très bien !

- Mon maître m'a donné un ordre.

- Ton maître, ton maître ! Kazuma n'a pas à décider pour moi ! Tu ne dois pas lui obéir comme un petit chien !

- Si je vous emmène à l'hôpital c'est aussi parce que je m'inquiète pour vous. Ne me traitez plus jamais de chien Louise.

Hikaru avait un air sérieux sur le visage.

- Je suis désolée. De toute façon je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le faire puisque vous allez tous partir.

- Vous êtes déçue.

- Quoi ? Non...

- Si vous l'êtes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais s'arrêta en croisant son regard.

- J'avais oublié qu'on pouvait pas te mentir à toi... dit-elle en soupirant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon oeil pour le savoir. Vous pouvez rester avec votre oncle vous savez...

- Non. Son regard me rappelle trop celui de maman. Elle et mon père ont été tués parce qu'ils vous ont aidé. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner de les avoir mêlés à ça.

- Je comprend. Mais malgré tout... sachez que vous me manquerez vous aussi.

- Oh je ne pense pas... dit-elle en rougissant. Tu seras vite soulagé de ne plus m'avoir dans tes pattes.

- Vous me manquerez Louise.

oOo

- Elisabeth ? Appela Kazuma en entrant dans la chapelle où il la retrouva avec Bastien.

- Oui ?

- Les Raggsiens sont là. Je voulais vous prévenir qu'ils étaient tous armés, dit-il en regardant Bastien.

- Je le conçois.

- Sommes nous prêts à partir ? Demanda-t-il à Lise.

- Je pense que oui. Surement.

- Surement ? Est-ce que vous avez un plan au moins ?

- Oh... oui. Oui bien sûr ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Kazuma échangea un regard inquiet avec Bastien.

- Nous partirons demain à l'aube, dit Lise en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Tout ira bien, ne vous en faites pas.

Mais ils étaient loin d'être rassurés.


	58. la Tempête !

Chapitre 58 : … la Tempète !

Au levé du soleil, ils étaient tous rassemblés à l'orée de la forêt. Ils comptaient en tout une centaine de Raggsiens et une cinquantaine d'évêques et aspirants évêques. Anri et Eruan les accompagneraient.

- Anri-sama... dit Raine inquiète.

- Je dois y aller Raine, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Reste ici avec Serena.

- Je sais que c'est votre devoir d'y aller... mais...

- Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Puis il déposa un baiser sur son front et se retourna en direction d'Eruan qui se faisait engeuler par Serena.

- Non mais t'es complètement malade ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment tu comptes te battre là-bas ?

- Les Raggsiens m'ont trouvé une épée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu espères pouvoir faire avec une simple épée ? Ils maitrisent tous le zaiphon. Tu n'arriveras à rien !

- Non ?

- Non !

- Oh ! Dit-il en pointant le doigt vers le ciel. Regarde !

- Quoi ? Dit-elle en levant la tête.

Il en profita pour capturer ses lèvres. Les yeux écarquillés, Serena resta pétrifiée. Puis Eruan se recula avec un sourire et dit :

- J'aurais au moins réussit à faire ça.

Puis il se retourna pour rejoindre leur groupe. Serena était restée bloquée. Mais alors qu'il allait disparaitre dans la forêt elle cria :

- Grant ! Je vais te tuer !

- Commence par m'appeler Eruan, on verra ça après, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main. Prend soin de ma mère pendant mon absence.

- Pas besoin de me le dire espèce d'idiot !

- Je reviendrai pour toi et notre promesse.

- Il n'y a pas de promesse !

- Il y en a une. Sinon tu ne t'inquièterais pas autant pour moi.

Puis il disparut avec les autres dans la forêt.

- Idiot... marmonna-t-elle.

oOo

_Serena avait 8 ans et courait dans le jardin de la mansion des Grant, les larmes aux yeux. Elle entendait les voix des petits du village qui étaient après elle. Arrivée près d'un grand cerisier, elle sauta pour attraper la branche la plus basse et grimpa dessus. Montant encore un peut plus haut, elle jeta un regard en bas. Les enfants arrivèrent vite et crièrent en la pointant du doigt._

_- Regardez ! Elle est là-haut ! _

_- Descend démon rouge qu'on te coupe les cheveux ! Dit un garçon en brandissant une petite paire de ciseaux. _

_- Non... Dit la petite effrayée. _

_- Héhé ! Regardez-là ! Dit une fillette. Avec ses cheveux rouges et ses yeux étranges on dirait vraiment un démon ! _

_- Démon rouge ! Démon rouge ! Démon rouge ! Scandèrent-ils tous ensemble._

_- Arrêtez de m'appeller comme ça !_

_Mais ils continuaient malgré ses protestations et le garçon qui tenait les ciseaux essaya de grimper à son tour. _

_- Arrête ! S'exclama-t-elle en le voyant s'approcher. _

_- Allez démon rouge, laisse-toi faire gentillem..._

_Il se sentit soudain tiré vers le bas et tomba au sol devant ses amis qui reculèrent les mains sur la bouche. En levant la tête, il vit Eruan dont les cheveux étaient coupés court lui lancer un regard furieux de ses yeux bleu nuit._

_- M... maître Grant._

_- Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? _

_- On jouait... mais Serena ne..._

_- Je n'appelle pas ça jouer. Ne vous approchez plus d'elle. Maintenant allez-vous en. _

_Quand il vit que les enfants hésitaient, il fit un pas en avant avec un air menaçant. Ils prirent tous aussitôt leurs jambes à leur cou et disparurent en poussant des cris effrayés. Eruan soupira et leva la tête vers Serena._

_- Tu peux descendre maintenant. _

_- Non._

_- Comment ça non ? Tu aimes jouer à chat perché ? _

_- Va t'en !_

_- Tu pourais me remercier quand même. _

_- Je t'ai rien demandé, alors va t'en !_

_La petite fille avait les larmes aux yeux, se cramponnant à sa branche. Ses cheveux étaient identiques à la couleur des cerises. Mais Eruan remarqua qu'elle fixait le sol, les sourcils froncés. _

_- Tu ne peux plus descendre c'est ça ? _

_- Même pas vrai !_

_Le garçon éclata de rire en la voyant devenir aussi rouge que les cerises. _

_- Serena tu es coincée._

_- Je t'ai dit que non ! Alors si tu n'es venu que pour te moquer de moi, tu peux partir !_

_- D'accord, dit-il en se retournant. _

_Il n'avait fait que quelques pas pour partir que déjà Serena l'arrêta :_

_- Attend ! Eruan..._

_- Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant vers elle les poings sur les hanches. _

_- Je s... cée... Marmona-t-elle._

_- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu, dit Eruan avec un petit sourire._

_- Je suis coincée ! cria-t-elle en tapant sur la branche. _

_- Evidemment que tu es coincée. Je vais t'aider. Mais avant..._

_- Quoi ? Tu veux que je m'excuse ?_

_- Ce serait pas mal._

_- Très bien ! Je te demande pardon. _

_- Et ?_

_- Et je te remercie de m'avoir aidée. Fais moi descendre s'il te plait._

_- C'est mieux. Mais ça ne suffira pas._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu dois me promettre qu'un jour tu m'épouseras._

_- QUOI ? Jamais de la vie !_

_- Je t'ai sauvée je te rappelle._

_- ça n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de promesse._

_- Alors tu ne veux pas promettre ?_

_- NON !_

_- Bon. Au revoir dans ce cas !_

_Il se retourna en lui fesant un petit signe de la main._

_- Eruan ! T'en vas pas !_

_Mais le garçon continuait d'avancer en s'éloignant. _

_- Eruan ! Reviens ! Pleura-t-elle._

_Celui-ci s'arrêta. Puis revenant de nouveau sur ses pas il dit :_

_- Alors ? Tu promets ?_

_- ..._

_- Je n'entend rien, dit-il en plaçant une main derrière son oreille._

_- Je promet ! cria-t-elle. Maintenant fais-moi descendre !_

_- Tout de suite mademoiselle. _

_Le garçon grimpa à l'arbre et tendit sa main à Serena. Elle la saisit en tremblant et il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour lui éviter de tomber. Puis lentement, ils redescendirent ensemble. Une fois au sol, Serena se dégagea vivement, posant un regard furieux sur Eruan. _

_- Bon, dit-il en souriant. On est fiancés maintenant._

_Hors d'elle, Serena lui écrasa le pied avant de s'enfuir en courant et s'écriant :_

_- Idiot !_

oOo

- Monseigneur ! S'écria Katsuragi en entrant dans la sale du trône.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Ayanami de mauvaise humeur.

- Ils ont bougé.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Oui. Ils viennent de sortir de la forêt.

- Et combien sont-ils ?

- Pas plus de deux cent.

- Nous allons quand même les accueillir. Va préparer les troupes. Toutes les troupes.

- Tout de suite monseigneur.

- Les Raggsiens seront écrasés plus tôt que prévu.

oOo

Teito se tenait sur la première ligne avec ses amis. D'ici ils pouvaient parfaitement voir les troupes impériales avancer dans leur direction. Heureusement la ville était assez éloignée. Les combats ne devraient donc pas affecter les civils.

- Teito... dit Aria à côté de lui.

- Oui ?

- Je suis allée voir Kira avant de partir. Elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

- Elle ne me fait pas confiance, dit-il en souriant.

- Elle s'inquiète. Pour votre fille...

- Merci Aria, dit-il en lui prenant la main. Je veillerai aussi sur toi.

- Vous avez oublié que j'étais là ? Demanda Hakuren de l'autre côté d'Aria.

- Oh excuse-moi, dit Teito en souriant. Je te confie ma soeur.

- Vous avez finit de discuter ? Demanda Lise. Ils sont là.

En effet, les troupes impériales s'étaient arrêtées à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il y avait plus de mile hommes.

- Où est Ayanami ? Demanda Aria.

- Il arrive, dit Lise en plissant les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les rangs impériaux se resserrèrent, s'ouvrant pour laisser passer les Black Hawks, Ayanami à leur tête.

- Sayu, dit Lise. Va sur le flanc droit avec Kenta.

- Quoi…? Pourquoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis. Mr Grant, vous voudrez bien les accompagner ?

- Oui, dit Eruan en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Kana tu vas à l'arrière. Tu es en charge des blessés avec Vera. Je compte sur toi.

- D'accord.

Elle savait qu'elle ne leur serait pas utile au combat avec son seul zaiphon de soin. Elle partit donc à l'arrière avec Liam et tous ceux capables de soigner des blessés. Mais avant qu'elle parte, Mikage la retint par le bras. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux, et s'embrassèrent espérant que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois.

- Kazuma, Anri, dit Lise. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Oui Elisabeth, dit Kazuma en dégainant son épée.

- Je suis prêt, dit Anri en faisant de même.

- J'ai bien peur que nous ne pouvions pas attendre plus longtemps.

En effet, les troupes impériales s'avançaient.

- Je vous laisse vous occuper des soldats, dit Lise. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne les laissez pas vous encercler. Moi, Bastien et Teito nous allons nous occuper d'Ayanami et de ses Black Hawks.

- Nous venons avec vous, dit Frau. Je pense que nous ne serons pas de trop. Je ne fais pas confiance au gamin pour s'en sortir tout seul.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus, dit Lise en souriant.

- Allons-y, dit Teito énervé.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les Black Hawks qui eux restaient immobiles, les soldats passant à côté d'eux. Quand ils furent assez proches, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Elisabeth, dit Ayanami. Il n'y a que toi qui soit assez folle pour m'attaquer de front.

- Comme on dit... on a rien sans rien. Tu te sens mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien mieux. Je maitrise parfaitement mon pouvoir à présent.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir.

- Alors regarde, dit-il en tendant la main vers eux.

Les rayons de lumière blanche s'échapèrent de ses doigts et ils les auraient tous tués si Teito n'avait pas fabriqué une barrière d'urgence grâce à l'oeil de Michael.

- Bon réflexes Teito Klein, dit Ayanami. Mais ne crois pas que ça va suffire !

Il tendit ses deux mains, ce qui rendit l'attaque deux fois plus puissante. Teito tint quelques secondes avant d'être obligé de lacher prise et ils furent submergés par un nuage de poussière. Avant qu'Ayanami regagne sa visibilité, Lise et Bastien se jetèrent sur ses acolytes. Ils devaient les maintenir à l'écart. Les trois Ghost et Teito firent de nouveau face à Ayanami. Teito tendit le bras droit et envoya une puissante décharge sur Ayanami. Lui aussi disparu un instant dans la poussière, mais il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard indemne.

- C'était pas mal gamin, dit Frau. Tu auras plus de chance la prochaine fois.

- Oh toi la ferme ! Aide-moi au lieu de débiter tes salades !

- Regarde le maître à l'oeuvre.

Il fit sortir sa faux de son bras droit et fonça droit sur Ayanami. Mais quand il tenta de le faucher, Frau se heurta à un puissant bouclier qui le repoussa à des dizaines de mètres et il attérit sur le dos aux pieds de Teito.

- Qui est le maître ?

Enervé, Frau se releva.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir s'y mettre tous en même temps, dit-il.

- Tu ne le comprends que maintenant ? Demanda Castor.

- Oh ça va ! Allons-y. Gamin, donne toute la gomme !

Les trois Ghost s'élancèrent ensemble. Ils touchèrent le bouclier simultanément, enchainant les attaques. Teito lança une salve à chaque fois que les évêques étaient forcés de reculer. Mais ils n'arrivaient à rien.

- Vous êtes pitoyables... dit Ayanami en ouvrant les paumes.

Il semblait être en train de canaliser son énergie dans ses mains. Il fit apparaitre d'énormes boules de lumière. "ça sens le roussit" pensa Teito. Et c'était peu dire. Même la protection de l'oeil de Michael n'aurait pu lui éviter une mort certaine. L'espace où il se trouvait quelques secondes avant de plonger sur le côté n'était plus qu'un trou béant. Ayanami recommença encore et encore, Teito ne pouvant rien faire d'autre à part éviter.

- Cesse de te mouvoir comme un petit singe, lui dit Ayanami. Ça ne te sauvera pas ! J'arracherai l'oeil de Michael de ton corps sans vie.

- Je ne suis pas encore mort !

Teito s'élaça vers lui. "Peut-être qu'en l'attaquant de plus près..." mais ce fut en vain. Le bouclier d'Ayanami le repoussa au loin, le faisant glisser au sol. Teito était sonné. En levant les yeux, il vit que les combats avec les soldats faisaient rage derrière eux. Les Raggsiens essayaient tant bien que mal de les repousser, mais ils allaient bientôt se retrouver acculés, la forêt dans leur dos. "On a fait une erreur... on ne peux même pas se replier."

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Teito Klein ?

Teito roula aussitôt de côté, évitant une nouvelle déflagration.

- Regarde-les, dit Ayanami en montrant les Raggsiens et les évêques du menton. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Tes amis vont tous mourrir. Et toi avec.

- Ne les sous estime pas...

- Ce ne sont que des cafards. Comparés à ma puissance !

Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre et le sol trembla. Quelque chose approchait. A des centaines de mètres sur leur droite, un large nuage de poussière semblait avancer dans leur direction.

- Il semble que Mr La Valière soit en retard, dit Lise en souriant. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Quand ils furent assez près pour être distingués, de nombreux artilleurs se joignirent au flanc droit de la résistance. Sur le premier char de tête, se tenait le père de Serena aux côtés de Mr Sunberg. Ayanami jura et fit un signe de tête à Kuroyuri qui fonça là-bas à toute vitesse.

oOo

- Artilleurs ! s'exclama Mr Sunberg. FEU !

Les chars et batteries se mirent à bombarder les troupes impériales pour les forcer à reculer.

- Mr La Valière ! S'exclama Eruan en l'aidant à descendre du char. Vous allez bien.

- Oui. Je suis allé chercher du renfort auprès d'un vieil ami.

- Mon cher Léon, dit Mr Sunberg, tu sais bien que je ne rate jamais une occasion de prouver la puissance des Sunberg.

- Père ! S'exclama Kenta étonné. Vous êtes plus que bienvenu !

- Bonjour à vous Mr Sunberg, dit humblement Sayu en inclinant la tête.

- Mademoiselle, je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici.

- C'est mon devoir en tant qu'évêque. Merci d'être venu nous soutenir.

- C'était aussi mon devoir.

Il la fixait avec un regard froid. "Cessera-t-il jamais de me regarder ainsi ?" Soudain, Sayu sentit le danger et s'exclama :

- A terre !

Elle força Kenta à se coucher au sol alors qu'une boule d'énergie noire passait juste au-dessus d'eux. Puis elle se releva et se retourna furieuse.

- Toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard hargneux à Kuroyuri.

- Comme on se retrouve ! J'ai très envie que nous terminions notre combat.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux... je me ferai un plaisir de te mettre la raclée du siècle !

- Pas si je te tue avant.

- Voyons ça.

Sayu dégaina sa dague et se mit en garde.

- Sayu ! S'exclama Kenta inquiet.

- Ne t'approche pas Kenta. Si elle te touche avec son zaiphon, tu seras empoisonné.

- ça vaut aussi pour toi idiote !

- Mais moi, je suis rapide comme l'éclair.

- Tu n'as plus de pouvoir, dit Kuroyuri en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ?

- Te vaincre tout simplement.

Sans prévenir, Sayu s'élança vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle fut sur Kuroyuri en 2 secondes, et porta son coup. Le lieutenant colonel l'évita de justesse et recula de plusiseurs mètres, les sourcils froncés.

- Comment se fait-il...

- Sache que dans mon petit corps je suis deux fois plus rapide. Tu croyais vraiment que je me reposais sur mon pendentif ? C'est la base de l'enseignement de Lise !

Sayu attaqua de nouveau, ne laissant pas le temps à Kuroyuri de former son zaiphon empoisonné. Celle-ci était obligée de se battre à mains nues et de parer pour ne pas se prendre un coup de dague. Mais bien entrainée, Kuroyuri ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua avec fougue. Les coups s'enchainaient, plus rapides les uns que les autres.

- Où est Haruse ? Demanda Sayu. Il n'est pas là pour veiller sur tes arrières ? Comme toujours !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour te battre !

Kuroyuri utilisa un zaiphon offensif pour repousser Sayu plusieurs mètres plus loin, retombant au sol sur le dos.

- Tu vois ? Dit Kuroyuri en souriant.

Puis elle tendit la main pour faire apparaitre des dizaines de dagues de zaiphon noir. Sayu écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas elle qui était visée. Elle se releva d'un bond et s'interposa entre son attaque et les Sunberg. Avec cinq dagues plantées dans le dos, Sayu tomba à genoux devant eux.

- SAYU ! cria Kenta en tendant la main vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais tu...

- Si tu me touches... tu seras empoisonné.

Les dagues se disipèrent et Sayu plaça l'une de ses mains dans son dos, utilisant son zaiphon de soin. Elle savait que ça allait être douloureux, mais pas à ce point. Elle s'effondra au sol en hurlant, continuant de se soigner au maximum.

- Sayu ! S'exclama Kenta fou d'inquiétude.

Quand elle ne tint plus, elle stopa son zaiphon et tenta de calmer les spasmes qui agitaient son corps.

- Idiote, dit Kuroyuri. Tu as reçut une très forte dose de poison. Si tu continues d'utiliser ton zaiphon, tu vas mourir.

Lentement, Sayu se releva en serrant les dents. Puis se retournant vers Kuroyuri elle dit :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon zaiphon pour te pulvériser. Essayes encore de toucher à un cheveux de Kenta, et je te jure que...

- Que quoi ? Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as plus aucune chance à présent.

- Je suis évêque. Je n'abandonne jamais. Surtout pas contre toi.

Même si sa vitesse était à présent considérablement diminuée, Sayu s'élança de nouveau vers Kuroyuri. Mais alors que celle-ci allait l'attaquer de nouveau, Kuroyuri se sentit tout à coup perdre l'équilibre et tomba au sol sur le dos. Sayu en profita pour lui planter sa dague dans la poitrine. Le sang jaillit de sa plaie et de ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sayu en tremblant. Tu ne savais pas que je possédais aussi le zaiphon de la manipulation ?

En baissant les yeux, Kuroyuri vit que Sayu avait relevé la racine d'un des arbres de la lisière de la forêt dont elles étaient proches pour la faire tomber au sol et ainsi lui faire baisser sa garde. Le lieutenant colonel, respirait à présent faiblement. Son unique oeil fixé sur le visage en sueur de Sayu.

- C'était... un piège de gamin...

- Alors tu aurais dû le prévoir.

Kuroyuri sourit faiblement et commença à fermer les yeux. Mais Sayu lui mit une giffle pour la forcer à reprendre conscience.

- J'en ai pas finit avec toi. Tu ne m'as toujours pas donné l'antidote à ton poison.

- Je te l'ai... déjà donné... espèce d'id...

Mais Kuroyuri mourut avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. "Elle me l'a donné ?" Soudain, Sayu plaqua une main contre sa bouche, crachant un filet de sang. Puis elle se laissa tomber à côté du corps innerte de Kuroyuri.

- Sayu ! hurla Kenta en courant vers elle.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et dégagea son visage de ses cheveux colés par la sueur. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

- Sayu qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Avec autant de poison en toi tu vas mourir même sans utiliser ton zaiphon !

- ça va aller... Kenta.

- Non, ça n'ira pas ! Il n'existe donc pas d'antidote ?

- Des... des lys noirs...

- Quoi ?

Mais Sayu s'évanouit dans ses bras.

- Sayu !

- Des lys noirs, dit son père en s'approchant. Voilà ce qu'elle a dit.

- Lys noir... kuro yuri ?

- En effet. Ce n'est pas une coincidence. Mais ces lys sont très rares. Je pense cependant que le lieutenant colonel devrait en avoir sur elle. Au cas où elle empoisonnerait un allié par erreur.

Son père s'accroupit et fouilla le corps de Kuroyuri. Il trouva plusieurs flacons de poudre dans la doublure de sa veste. L'une des poudres était noire. Il sortit une flasque de sa poche, y introduit un peu de poudre et l'agita. Puis il fit boire le breuvage à Sayu. Aussitôt, celle-ci respira beaucoup mieux.

- Tu es génial père.

- Je ne connais pas la dose exacte que nous devrions lui donner. Mais je pense qu'elle tiendra un moment avec ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie un médecin.

Kenta souleva Sayu et ils rejoignirent les chars. Il la déposa à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux et demanda à son père :

- Est-ce que Sayu a réussit votre stupide test ?

- Elle a prouvé qu'elle t'aimait assez pour te protéger au péril de sa vie. Mais elle ne t'épousera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas apris l'étiquette, l'art de tenir une maison, d'élever des enfants...

- Père ! Ça suffit ! Je ne suis pas le seul qu'elle ai protégé au péril de sa vie ! Reconnaissez que vous l'aviez mal jugée.

- C'est possible.

- Alors vous nous donnez votre bénédiction ?

- J'ai dit, c'est possible.

- Vous ne changerez jamais ! Dit Kenta en soupirant.

- Tu m'excuseras mais nous avons un combat à mener.

oOo

Teito était épuisé. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à utiliser le pouvoir de l'oeil encore longtemps. Rien ne semblait pouvoir percer la défense d'Ayanami. Teito était de nouveau au sol, face contre terre. Sa main droite le faisait horriblement souffrir. "Fait chier !"

- Fatigué ? Demanda Ayanami. Tu n'as plus la force de te battre ? Si tu ne fait rien, j'anéantirai tes amis. Toi le premier !

Il tendit de nouveau la main vers Teito qui savait au fond de lui ne pas être capable d'éviter l'attaque à venir. Alors que les rayons de lumière convergeaient sur lui, ils furent stoppés par une puissante barrière d'énergie. "Je connais bien ce pouvoir... pensa Teito. C'est pas possible !"

- Kira ! s'exclama-t-il en la voyant à quelques mètres derrière lui, le visage crispé.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et alla se placer devant elle pour la protéger.

- Bon sang Kira ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- J'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors je suis venue.

- Tu es complètement folle ! Dans ton état en plus !

- Je vais bien.

- Tu devrais être au lit.

- Teito ! Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules du garçon. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi... alors...

- J'ai compris Kira. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- On va le combattre ensemble.

- Tu ne peux pas... le poison...

- ça ira je pense, pour au moins une attaque. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas utilisé mon zaiphon.

Il lui prit doucement la main et elle se plaça à ses côtés.

- Reste près de moi, dit-il en serrant un peu plus sa main dans la sienne.

- OK.

Ils prirent tous deux une grande inqpiration. Puis Teito dit :

- Kira ?

- Oui ?

- Notre fille... appellons-la Astel.

- La rose argentée de l'espoir ? Oui... je crois que ce nom est fait pour elle.

Ils firent face tous deux à Ayanami, main dans la main.

- ça par exemple ! S'exclama celui-ci. C'est mon jour de chance aujourd'hui. Deux yeux pour le prix d'un.

- Tu n'auras aucun des deux ! S'exclama Teito.

Kira et lui tendirent leur main droite vers lui et canalisèrent leur énergie. Mise en commun, leur puissance était phénoménale. Quand ils lancèrent l'attaque sur Ayanami, elle percuta son bouclier sans toute fois se dispercer. Secondes après secondes le bouclier faiblissait, laissant passer un peu plus d'énergie destructrice. Puis le bouclier céda et Ayanami se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Ils plissèrent les yeux pour voir s'il était à terre, mais Ayanami semblait avoir disparu. "Qu'est-ce que... ? Se demanda Teito en fronçant les sourcils. Il sentit soudain une main l'attrapper à la gorge, le soulevant de terre. "Le... salaud... il s'est téléporté !" A côté de lui, Kira subissait le même traitement.

- Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ma vitesse divine, dit Ayanami en resserrant sa prise sur leurs gorges. Maintenant vous allez mourrir.

Pour le faire lacher prise, Teito saisit le bras d'Ayanami qui le retenait prisonnier et utilisa le pouvoir de l'oeil. Avec un cri de surprise, Ayanami le jeta loin de lui, agitant son bras devenu douloureux. Puis il tendit l'index vers Teito et un rayon de lumière traversa l'épaule du garçon qui se tordit de douleur au sol.

- Tant pis pour vous... dit Ayanami furieux. Dans ma grande compassion, je comptais vous tuer tous les deux sans douleur. Mais maintenant vous allez souffrir... et vous voir l'un l'autre agoniser. Alors ? Lequel mourra le premier ?

Kira essayait toujours de lui faire lacher prise en se débatant. Malheureusement pour elle, le poison de Kuroyuri l'empéchait d'utiliser une nouvelle fois le pouvoir de l'oeil de Raphaël. Elle le savait, le sentait... elle mourait en tentant de le faire. Ayanami la souleva encore un peu plus haut devant lui et avec un sourire il dit :

- Honneur aux dames.

Soudainement, il enfonça son poing libre dans le ventre de Kira et libéra son pouvoir. Kira poussa un hurlement d'agonie. Puis il la jeta elle aussi au sol.

- KIRA ! hurla Teito en se mettant à genoux.

La jeune fille restait silencieuse, immobile au sol. Le sang s'échappait de sa plaie, créant une flaque écarlate au sol.

- Maintenant tu vas la rejoindre, dit Ayanami en s'approchant de Teito.

Celui-ci darda son regard haineux sur lui. Et se relevant d'un bond il fila droit sur Ayanami, poussant un hurlement de colère. Celui-ci profita de l'état de fureur de Teito pour l'attaquer, sachant que le jeune homme ne chercherait même pas à ses défendre, trop aveuglé par la haine. Mais alors que sont rayon de lumière allait transpercer Teito en plein coeur, un grand nuage de poussière s'éleva du sol et entoura le garçon, le cachant à sa vue.


	59. Requiem

Si vous savez ce qu'est un requiem... alors vous savez ce ce qu'il va se passer au cours de ce chapitre. T.T

Chapitre 59 : Requiem

Le nuage de poussière laissa apparaitre Lise, se tenant à la fois fière et furieuse en face d'Ayanami. En tournant la tête, il aperçut les corps d'Haruse et de Konatsu immobiles au sol. Nul doute qu'ils étaient tous deux morts.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'en prend à mes élèves Keigo. Mais je t'assure... que ce sera bien la dernière !

- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. Tu n'as aucune chance !

- Teito. Va avec Bastien et les évêques. Va sauver Kira, je t'en prie...

- Mais vous...

- Va Teito.

Le jeune homme se releva lentement, tenant son épaule blessée. Puis il s'éloigna pour aller chercher Kira. Une plaie profonde lui barait le ventre et elle respirait à peine, laissant échapper un faible râle. Il lui caressa le visage en versant des larmes d'angoisse. Soudain apparut Labrador à ses côtés. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la blessure de Kira et fronça les sourcils en déglutissant dificilement. S'il essayait de la soigner avec son zaiphon, à cause du poison la douleur suffirait à la tuer. Ils devaient immédiatement l'emmener voir Vera. L'évêque prit délicatement la jeune fille dans ses bras et ils partirent tous les quatres vers la forêt où les troupes impériales se faisaient malmener par les artilleurs. Teito se demanda où était partit Bastien, mais cette question n'occupa pas longtemps son esprit, trop inquiet de ce qui allait arriver à Kira.

Pendant ce temp, Ayanami et Lise s'affrontaient toujours du regard.

- Elisabeth... tu es venue venger Fia et la reine Astel ?

- Je suis venue venger tous ceux dont tu as causé la mort. Et t'empécher de commettre d'autres crimes. Alors bats-toi.

- J'ai mieux à faire, dit-il en se détournant.

Mais Lise réapparut devant lui en un instant. Elle avait conservé sa rapidité que lui conférait autrefois son pendentif de l'Air. On aurait presque cru à une téléportation.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper Keigo, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Tu ne t'en prendras plus jamais aux personnes qui me sont chères.

- Elisabeth... Essaya-t-il de la prévenir.

- Oui. Seulement pour aujourd'hui, je redeviens Elisabeth.

Elle lança vers lui une attaque de zaiphon percutant son bouclier qui la dévia vers le ciel.

- Tu n'as donc pas encore compris que c'était inutile ?

- Nous verrons.

Soudain, Ayanami leva les yeux au ciel. Des dizaines de tirs d'artillerie fillaient dans les airs et il savait qu'il en était la cible. Voilà pourquoi Lise avait envoyé son zaiphon sur lui. Pour signaler sa position.

Ayanami disparut sous une avalanche de zaiphon qui dévasta une bonne partie du périmètre où il se trouvait, les batisses les plus proches s'écroulant sous les secousses. Son bouclier se faisait sévèrement malmener et il avait faillit lacher lorsque les tirs s'arrêtèrent. Malgré tout il s'était affaiblit. Et il n'eut pas le temps de le renforcer avant que Lise se jette sur lui, faisant voler en éclat ce bouclier qu'il pensait impénétrable. Il évita l'attaque de Lise en déviant son bras vers les airs, puis il se saisit d'elle avant de l'envoyer valser contre les éboulis. Elle poussa un cri de souffrance en se cognant, l'observant avec un regard plein de haine. Ayanami remit son bouclier en place et se détourna pour s'éloigner. C'est alors qu'il entendit de nouveau le bruit des tirs d'artillerie. Il devait rapidement s'éloigner avant que son bouclier ne cède de nouveau. Il allait se téléporter quand il se figea soudain. Pourquoi Lise n'était-elle pas revenue à la charge ? En se retournant, il la vit toujours allongée sur les éboulis. Elle ne bougeait pas malgré le fait que les tirs se raprochaient à toute vitesse. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait..."

Lise ne pouvait plus bouger, une barre de fer enfoncée dans le dos. La douleur était attroce et elle sentait son sang s'écouler sous sa cape. Bien qu'elle savait pertinament que les tirs d'artillerie du général Sunberg allaient déferler sur elle. "Quelle idiote... lancer le signal sans le faire exprès. Keigo va s'en sortir et moi je vais y rester". Elle ferma les yeux, entendant le bruit des tirs tout proches. Mais alors qu'elle pensait être désintégrée sous la raffale, Lise ne ressentit aucune douleur, entendant le zaiphon exploser juste au dessus d'elle. Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, et vit avec surprise Ayanami au dessus d'elle, son bouclier la recouvrant. Il la fixait intensément, une étincelle au fond des yeux. Une étincelle qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis des années. Il était redevenu Keigo. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux à s'observer jusqu'à ce que les tirs s'arrêtent, le bouclier disparaissant avec eux. Quand le silence fut total, Lise retrouva enfin la parole :

- Keigo... pourquoi ?

Doucement, il posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Lise et dit :

- Pour la seule chose que Dieu n'ai pas pu m'accorder.

Lise écarquilla les yeux, la cruelle vérité la touchant de plein fouet alors que Keigo disparaissait sous ses yeux. Il s'éteignait, comme la flamme d'une bougie s'atténuant peu à peu avant de mourir. Quand elle tendit la main vers lui, il n'était déjà plus là. Effacé de ce monde à jamais. Lise laissa lentement retomber sa main le long de son corps. Puis elle tapa du poing au sol. "Alors quoi ? Tu voudrais que j'éprouve de la compassion pour toi ? Si je ne l'avais pas su, j'aurais pu me sentir soulagée d'avoir vengé Fia... mais maintenant... Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Ou alors tu veux me faire passer pour la méchante ? Que je culpabilise ? Tout ça parce que tu... et que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte ? Tu n'avais qu'à le dire, espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'es qu'un idiot... tu as tout perdu pour me sauver. Tu avais juré de n'utiliser ton pouvoir que dans ton intérêt et tu m'as tout de même sauvée ! Tu as ruiné tes propres plans pour des sentiments enterrés il y a longtemps..."

- Tu avais raison Bastien... le Feu est impulsif. Et le vent est bien aveugle.

Lise savait parfaitement qu'elle aurait dû remarquer ce que Keigo ressentait pour elle. N'étaient-ils pas toujours ensembles tous les quatres ? Ne partageaient-ils pas un lien plus fort qu'aucun autres ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas ressentit sa douleur ?

Soudain, le bruit de pas précipités interrompirent ses pensées.

- Lise ! cria Aria en accourant vers elle.

Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et dit :

- Comment tu te sens Lise ? Tu as été touchée par l'attaque ?

- Non. Mais je suis fatiguée.

- Où est Ayanami ?

- Keigo est mort. Il a utilisé son pouvoir pour me protéger, ce qui était contraire à son voeux.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

- J'ai été stupide... comment ai-je fait pour ne pas le remarquer ?

- Remarquer quoi ?

- Aria... tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit sur le rempart ? On ne doit pas...

- ...se reposer sur le zaiphon. J'ai compris.

- Tu dois te fier à ton coeur et voir à travers celui des autres. C'est avant tout cela être gardien de la vie. Il y aura toujours des gardiens car la face du monde change constament. Le jour où notre monde aura besoin d'eux, de nouveaux gardiens apparaîtrons. Transmet leur tout ce que tu as appris.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça... ? C'est toi qui leur transmettra.

- Non Aria... ce sera toi.

Aria remarqua alors le sang qui se répandait au sol. Palissant, elle jeta un oeil à la blessure de Lise. "Et merde ! Pourquoi je n'ai plus mon zaiphon de soin ? La médecine ne peut pas la sauver."

- KANA ! hurla-t-elle. Kana ! Pitié viens vite ! Où es-tu Kana ?

Jetant des regards alentours Aria ne voyait personne.

- Pourquoi personne ne répond ? Fait chier... merde !

Elle versait des larmes de désespoir, tenant fermemant la main de Lise qui la regardait en souriant.

- Aria...

- Lise ! Pleura la jeune fille. Tiens bon... quelqu'un va venir. On va te soigner.

- C'est trop tard Aria.

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tiens le coup, je t'en prie !

- Aria... est-ce que tu te souviens... du requiem de Raggs ?

- Le requiem...? Je... tout est flou dans ma tête.

- S'il te plait... chante le pour moi...

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas mourir Lise !

- Ta mère le chantait pour les funérailles Raggsiennes... je n'ai pas pu le chanter pour Fia... mais je voudrais que tu le chantes pour moi...

- Je ne veux pas...

- S'il te plait... Aria...

Aria fixait Lise dont le tein devenait de plus en plus pâle à chaque seconde qui passait. Malgré tout, elle continuait de sourire. Aria prit une grande inspiration et entama le chant :

_Parmi les étoiles, la neige et les souvenirs  
><em>_je cherche tes empreintes  
><em>_quelque part dans cette éternité paisible  
><em>_ce lieu est au beau milieu d'un rêve_

_Avec des ailes qui ne peuvent être déployées, je monte la colline en courant  
><em>_Me détournant de la route, fermant les yeux je continue d'avancer_

_Parmi les étoiles, la neige et les souvenirs  
><em>_je cherche tes empreintes  
><em>_quelque part dans cette éternité paisible  
><em>_ce lieu est au beau milieu d'un rêve_

_Un jour, tout redeviendra comme avant  
><em>_ce seul lieu au sommet du ciel  
><em>_t'attends paisiblement confiant le futur  
><em>_à la lumière dans tes mains_

_Avec des ailes qui ne peuvent être déployées, je monte la colline en courant  
><em>_Me détournant de la route, fermant les yeux je continue d'avancer_

_Parmi les rêves, l'amour et le coeur  
><em>_je cherche tes empreintes  
><em>_laissant derrière toi la lumière éternelle  
><em>_sur des ailes devenues fortes_

_Pour toi, un amour éternel_

Quand elle eut terminé, Aria laissa échaper un sanglot. Fermant les yeux, elle pressa la main de Lise contre sa poitrine. "Elle ne peut pas mourir... pitié..." Soudain elle sentit l'autre main de Lise lui caresser la joue.

- Je vous aime tellement... mes petites filles...

Aria ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant la main de Lise retomber au sol. Elle avait un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, et doucement, Lise ferma les paupières.

- Lise !

Aria la secoua pour lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais la femme ne voulait pas rouvrir les yeux.

- LISE ! hurla la jeune fille en se jetant contre son professeur. Ne pars pas... ne pars pas !

Mais elle était partie. Lise était allée rejoindre Fia et leur enfant. Aria pleura longtemps. C'était une mère qu'elle perdait de nouveau. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle. Aria sentit la personne s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, tendant la main vers le visage de Lise. Aria releva la tête, et reconnut à travers ses larmes le visage de Bastien.

- Elisabeth... souffla-t-il.

- Bastien-sama... sanglota-t-elle en se redressant. Je suis désolée... je n'ai rien pu faire...

Bastien plaça une de ses mains sur la barre de fer qui retenait le corps de Lise et d'un coup sec il la retira. Lise tomba mollement dans ses bras, puis il la souleva de terre.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ? Demanda Aria en tendant une main pour le retenir.

- Là où elle doit être. Et ce pour toujours.

Il fit quelques pas pour partir puis s'arrêta avant de se retourner vers Aria pour lui demander.

- Où est Keigo ?

- Lise a dit... qu'il était mort en la protégeant. Elle a dit... qu'elle avait été stupide ne pas avoir remarqué quelque chose. Mais je ne sais pas quoi...

Il reporta son regard sur le visage serein de Lise. Puis baissant la tête, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oui. Tu étais très stupide Elisabeth. Tu ne l'as remarqué ni lui... ni moi.

Alors qu'il repartait, Aria plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Un terrible secret venait de lui être révélé. Les sentiments de trois hommes... convergeant vers la même femme.

oOo

Les combats avaient cessés, car sous la puissance de l'artillerie du général Sunberg, les soldats impériaux n'avaient eut d'autre choix que de se rendre. Kenta était auprès de Sayu, la main posée sur son front brulant. Il l'avait étendue sous le couvert des arbres pour tenter de faire tomber sa température. Son père venait de revenir et s'adossa non loin contre le tronc de l'un d'eux.

- Ils ont tous capitulé. Il semblerait que le chef d'état major soit mort ou ait déserté. Bastien-sama est partit vérifier. Elisabeth a eut une bonne idée en l'envoyant ici. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que mon artillerie ait eu raison de lui. Les Sunberg ont toujours été redoutés pour cela.

- Cessez de vous venter et aidez-moi à soigner Sayu.

- Sa fièvre ne tombe pas ?

- Non.

- Kenta, Bastien m'a dit que l'oeil de Raphaël et celui de Michael avaient eut des problèmes en combatant Ayanami. Le prince Anri m'a envoyé un message pour que je me rende au centre de commandement.

- Est-ce que Teito ou Kira ont été blessés ?

- Il semble que la jeune princesse...

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Kira ? Demanda Sayu faiblement.

- Sayu... dit Kenta en lui prenant la main.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Kira ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau en se redressant.

- Elle a été gravement blessée, dit Mr Sunberg. Mais un évêque doit surement être en train de la soigner.

- Non... le poison... les lys noirs... Où sont les lys noirs ?

- Sayu tu n'as pas les idées claires, dit Kenta en posant une main sur son front.

- Vous avez dû les trouver ! Si je suis encore là c'est que vous avez trouvé l'antidote !

- Oui, Kuroyuri en avait sur elle, dit-il en sortant le petit flacon de sa poche.

Sayu s'en saisit aussitôt et elle se releva péniblement, faisant quelques pas en vacillant.

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Je vais auprès de Kira...

- Sayu tu as encore trop de fièvre pour y aller !

- J'en ai rien à faire Kenta ! cria-t-elle. Je me trainerai là-bas s'il le faut, mais je ramènerai cet antidote à Kira !

- Vous devriez écouter les conseils de mon fils mademoiselle, intervint Mr Sunberg.

- Je ne la laisserai pas mourrir ! Aussi sûr que j'ai fait apparaitre moi-même cette forêt !

- C'est elle qui a fait ça ? S'étonna Mr Sunberg en regardant son fils.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête puis se releva pour rejoindre Sayu qui avançait difficilement d'arbre en arbre. Il la retint alors qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol, la respiration saccadée. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et partant vers le centre de commandement, il dit :

- On va y aller ensemble. Vous venez père ?

oOo

Hikaru scrutait le champ de bataille à la recherche de son maître. Celui-ci s'était enfoncé dans les lignes ennemies et depuis Hikaru avait perdu sa trace. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. "Je dois le retrouver... et vite !" Alors qu'il allait se détourner pour chercher un peu plus loin, il se figea en appercevant l'épée de son maître plantée dans le corps de Katsuragi. En s'approchant, Hikaru se rendit compte que Kazuma se trouvait sous le corps du colonel qu'il fit rouler sur le côté afin de libérer son maître. Il était vivant, respirant encore bien que difficilement. Mais en voyant sa blessure, Hikaru su que Kazuma était sur le point de rendre son dernier souffle. A genoux près de lui, il dit faiblement :

- Maître... maître, c'est moi, Hikaru.

Kazuma ouvrit les yeux, son regard était voilé. Il tendit la main vers le ciel en l'appellant.

- Hikaru !

- Je suis là, répondit son élève en prenant sa main.

- Hikaru... je... je vais bientôt m'éteindre...

- Non maître !

- Ecoute moi bien... Hikaru...

- Je vous écoute.

- Il y a... un petit garçon à l'église... Kora... C'est mon petit fils. Prend soin de lui.

- Oui maître.

- Je te confie le clan... jusqu'à ce que mon petit fils soit en âge d'en devenir le chef... tu as compris ?

- J'ai compris maître.

- Hikaru...

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Louise... protège Louise...

- Je la protègerai.

- Protège-la... toujours...

Puis Kazuma ferma les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête de côté. Hikaru pleura la mort de son maître. Il venait de perdre un père.

- Je vous le jure.

oOo

Vera s'occupait de Kira à l'orée de la forêt, tentant d'arrêter son hémoragie. Mais malgré tout, elle savait pertinament qu'elle ne pourait pas la sauver. La jeune fille avait besoin du zaiphon de soin.

- Je ne peux rien faire de plus ! Dit-elle en nettoyant le sang. Seul le zaiphon peut la sauver. C'est à vous de faire quelque chose Kana.

- Mais... dit celle-ci. C'est impossible... le poison la tuerait !

- Alors il nous faut un antidote.

- Nous ne le connaissons pas !

- Nous en avons ! Intervint la voix de Sayu.

Kenta, son père et la jeune fille approchaient de l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de Kira. Sayu brandissait le petit flacon contenant la fine poudre noire. Vera se leva et prit le flacon dans ses mains, examinant la poudre.

- Des lys noirs... tu en as pris ? Demanda-t-elle à Sayu en passant une main sur son front moite.

- Oui...

- Elle a reçut une forte dose de poison, précisa Kenta.

- Dans quoi l'avez-vous mélangé ?

- Ma flasque, dit Mr Sunberg en la lui tendant. Nous n'en avons mis qu'une petite quantité.

Vera ouvrit la flasque et sentit son contenu.

- Whisky ?

- Et du meilleur.

- ça n'a pas guérrit complètement Sayu... mais pour Kira ça devrait suffire.

Vera retourna auprès de Kira mais quand elle voulut lui faire boire le liquide, il coula de ses lèvres. Elle était inconsciente et incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit par elle-même.

- Elle ne le prend pas, dit Vera paniquée.

- Donne-moi ça ! S'exclama Teito en lui arrachant la flasque des mains.

Il prit une gorgée du liquide brulant et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kira pour la forcer à avaler. Quand il la relacha, la jeune fille toussa pour reprendre de l'air. Sa respiration s'était faite plus aisée. Malgré tout, les yeux de Kira restèrent clos.

- Maintenant sauve-la Kana, dit Teito en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Elle acquiesça puis se mit à genoux près de Kira. Posant ses mains sur le ventre de son amie, elle libéra tout le zaiphon qui lui restait. Kira ne broncha pas, signe que le poison avait été totalement éliminé. Quand Kana cessa ses soins, elle vacilla et s'effondra à moitié au sol. Elle avait tout donné pour sauver son amie dont la plaie avait disparut.

- Kana ? S'inquiéta Mikage en l'aidant à se redresser.

- Elle... elle est sauvée... dit faiblement Kana.

Teito vint la prendre dans ses bras. C'était grace à elle que la fille qu'il aimait était encore en vie.

- Merci Kana... et merci Sayu.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi... dit Sayu en souriant faiblement.

- Mais Teito... dit Kana en posant une main sur son bras pour attirer son attention. Kira...

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il soudain inquiet. Tu l'as sauvée, non ?

- Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Mais... sa blessure était bien trop sévère. Je n'ai pas pu... la soigner complètement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Kira... elle ne poura plus jamais avoir d'enfants.

- Plus... jamais ?

- Ses organes sont trop endomagés... même pour le zaiphon. Si j'avais encore mon pendentif...

- Non Kana. Je te remercie de l'avoir sauvée. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Kana lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle aurait voulut pouvoir faire plus. Anri qui se trouvait tout près s'avança jusqu'à sa soeur. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il lui caressa le visage.

- Anri... dit-elle en souriant.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortant le bracelet aux deux étoiles rouges, il le passa au poignet de sa soeur.

- J'ai cru que tu allais encore disparaitre.

La jeune fille toucha les étoiles du bout des doigts et sourit.

- Deux étoiles jumelles... comme nous. Merci.

Anri lui donna un baiser sur le front puis se releva.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Kira.

- Au palais. Il est temps de remettre les choses en place. Général Sunberg...

- Après vous votre altesse.

- Attend Anri... dit Kira en saisissant le bas de son pantalon. Je veux venir avec toi...

- Mais tu...

- S'il te plait...

Anri tourna le regard vers Teito et Kana.

- Elle n'est plus en danger, dit Kana. Mais elle ne doit pas en faire trop.

Anri regarda Teito dans les yeux, guettant son avis sur la question. Après un moment, il acquieça en signe d'accord. Il savait que Kira espérait trouver au palais les réponses à ses questions. Sur ce qui s'était passé au tout début de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Petite précision, j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux le requiem original à partir de la version anglaise ^^<p> 


	60. En paix

Chapitre 60 : En Paix

Accompagnés du général Sunberg, Mr La Valière et d'Eruan, Anri et Kira entrèrent ensemble dans le palais impérial. Le chambellan fut là pour les accueillir. Il eut les larmes aux yeux en apprecevant le prince.

- Votre altesse ! Vous êtes vivant ! Si vous saviez ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre absence ! Le chef d'état major...

- Je sais tout cela. Et c'est terminé, Ayanami a disparut.

- Il a tué tous les généraux. D'ailleurs je m'étonne d'être toujours en vie.

- J'en aurais été très atristé, dit Anri en lui tapotant l'épaule avec un petit sourire.

- M... merci votre altesse... dit le chambellan en se demandant s'il était sincère.

Anri s'avançait vers l'escalier quand le chambellan l'arrêta.

- Votre altesse ! Vous devriez vous rendre auprès de votre père.

Anri se figea. Que devait-il comprendre ? Que son père était encore en vie ? Ou qu'il devait aller lui rendre un dernier hommage sur sa tombe ?

- Où est-il ? Demanda-t-il prudement au chambellan.

- Eh bien... dans sa chambre bien sûr. Il ne peut plus bouger à cause de la fièvre qui le fait délirer.

- Il est en vie... ?

- Oui votre altesse.

Anri jeta un regard à Kira qui lui fit un signe de la tête.

- Général Sunberg, dit Anri, je vous confie les forces impériales. Remettez de l'ordre dans nos troupes. J'ai confiance en vous.

- A vos ordres altesse.

- Eruan, Mr La Valière. Organisez des équipes de secours pour les habitants touchés par les combats.

- On y va, dit Eruan.

Anri prit la main de Kira et l'entraina vers la chambre de l'Empereur. A l'intérieur, il y trouvèrent Noëlle qui changeait la compresse placée sur son front. La pièce était exactement comme il l'avait laissée, les rayons du soleil passant à travers la grande fenêtre. Ils se raprochèrent du lit, Kira observant le visage de son père jusque là inconnu et Anri posant une main sur le bras du mourant. Celui-ci s'agitait dans son sommeil, son souffle déjà presque éteint.

- Père... dit Anri. Je suis heureux que vous ayez tenu jusqu'à mon retour comme je vous l'avais demandé.

L'Empereur ouvrit soudain ses yeux au regard voilé. Il tourna son regard sur Anri, puis sur Kira. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors, et il leva lentement sa main vers le visage de Kira.

- Valéria... souffla-t-il.

- Je... dit Kira troublée. Je ne suis pas Valeria.

- Père, intervint Anri. Je vous ai ramené votre fille, Ouka.

L'Empereur tourna de nouveau son regard vers son fils. Ils ne dit rien pour montrer qu'il l'avait reconnu. "En est-il venu à m'oublier ?"

- Père, dit tout de même Anri, je sais que mon existance à toujours été une source de tristesse pour vous. Mère est morte en nous mettant au monde et vous n'avez jamais pu nous le pardonner. Vous avez abandonné les recherches pour Ouka et vous m'évitiez constament. Voir mon visage devait juste être trop difficile pour vous qui l'aimiez tellement. Mais malgré tout... vous restez notre père.

-...

- Je ne sais même pas si vous comprenez ce que je dis... mais, sachez que... je n'ai jamais regrêté d'être votre fils. Et je continuerai à l'être.

Son père ferma les yeux, le rythme de ses respirations se ralentissant. Alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il s'en était allé à jamais, l'Empereur murmura soudain :

- Ouka... Anri... Pardonnez-m...

Poussant un dernier soupir, l'empereur de Barsburg s'éteignit pour de bon. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kira qui serra fort les couvertures dans ses doigts. Pourquoi alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais connu pleurait-elle ainsi la mort de cet homme ? Parce qu'elle le sentait au fond d'elle-même... il était son père et l'avait toujours été. Anri versa une unique larme en observant le visage de son père. "Alors vous l'avez regrêté... Et jusqu'au dernier moment... vous l'avez aimée..."

- Votre père... dit doucement Noëlle. Il n'a jamais cessé de penser à vous... et à votre mère, Valéria-sama.

- Valéria... réalisa Kira. Notre mère ?

- Oui. Mais il n'a jamais su... la vérité...

- La vérité ? Demanda Anri en fronçant les sourcils.

- La vérité sur ce qui s'est passé le jour de la mort de Valéria-sama.

- Mais toi tu le sais... dit Anri. Tu étais là... tu étais sa sage-femme.

- Il est maintenant temps pour moi... de briser le serment que j'ai fait à votre mère.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Kira attentive.

- Bien avant votre naissance... l'Impératrice a appris par inadvertance que sous les conseils de ses généraux, l'Empereur avait décidé d'implanter l'oeil de Raphaël dans la main de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Tout comme lui, elle ignorait encore a ce moment là qu'elle portait non pas un mais deux enfants en elle. Malgré tout, il lui était inconcevable de laisser son enfant servir d'expériance pour le compte de l'armée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il devienne une arme insensible et cruelle. Mais elle n'a malheureusement pas pu empécher l'implantation. Immédiatement après que je vous ai sortie de son ventre, Ouka-sama, vous avez été emmenée de force par des soldats. Votre mère a supplié pour qu'on lui rende son enfant. Mais personne ne l'a écoutée, pas même l'Empereur. Elle avait peur... très peur. Elle savait que l'implantation de l'oeil était un processus délicat qui pourait tuer le porteur. Et vous n'étiez qu'un tout petit bébé.

- Mais ça a fonctionné, dit Kira en se touchant le dos de la main droite.

- Oui. On dit que le sang Valmarien qui coule dans vos veines vous rend plus robustes que les autres habitants de l'Empire. On vous a ramené auprès d'elle quelques heures plus tard, le temps qu'elle vous mette au monde, Anri-sama. L'empereur se retrouvait avec deux héritiers dont un garçon. Mais l'oeil avait déjà été implanté dans la petite fille et c'était donc elle qui lui succèderait sur le trône. L'Empereur partit l'annoncer à l'Empire, mais dans sa joie... il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'état dans lequel se trouvait l'Impératrice. L'angoisse, la terreur, la tristesse, la déception... tout cela l'avait conduite à un épuisement mortel. Elle n'avait tout simplement plus la volonté de vivre. Mais malgré tout... elle souhaitait faire quelque chose pour vous. Pour sauver votre futur... elle m'a demandé d'emmener la petite fille loin du palais. Dans un endroit où personne ne viendrait la chercher. Puis elle m'a supplié de prendre soin du garçon ici au palais. Vous protéger tous les deux... c'était sa dernière volonté.

- Alors c'est toi qui... dit Anri en serrant les poings. C'est toi qui a enlevé Ouka !

- Oui. Je l'ai déposée dans une ferme de paysans. Bien que je savais qu'elle n'aurait pas une enfance parfaite... j'avais au moins l'espoir qu'elle puisse grandir loin de l'influence de l'armée. Pour ne vous avoir rien dit pendant toutes ces années... je vous demande pardon Anri-sama.

Noëlle s'inclina devant le prince. A chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu sortir pour trouver des indices sur sa soeur, Noëlle en avait eut le coeur serré.

- C'était ce que ma mère voulait... dit-il finalement en desserrant les poings. Garder tout cela secret.

- Oui, dit Noëlle en relevant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas que vous en veniez à détester votre père.

- Malgré tout ce qu'il a fait... elle l'aimait tout de même.

- Il l'a beaucoup déçue. Mais malgré leur mariage arrangé, ses sentiments envers lui avaient finit par devenir sincères. Et je sais que lui aussi l'aimait profondément.

- Mais il l'a trahie...

- Je pense que votre père... avait parfaitement conscience que ce qui avait tué votre mère, ce n'était pas proprement votre naissance, mais plutôt les circonstances. Des circonstances... qu'il avait provoqué. Je crois... non... je suis sûre qu'il ne se l'est jamais pardonné. Que la raison pour laquelle il m'a laissée rester auprès de vous Anri-sama et qu'il a abandonné les recherches d'Ouka-sama... c'était parce qu'il savait au fond de lui que c'était la volonté de votre mère. S'il vous évitait... ce n'était pas parce qu'il vous en voulait Anri-sama, mais bien parce qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même. Il ne se sentait plus digne d'être votre père.

- Nous ne le saurons jamais, dit Anri en reportant son regard sur son père.

- Moi... dit Kira en lui prenant la main. J'ai envie d'y croire. Il ne nous aurait pas demandé pardon s'il n'avait pas eut de remords.

Anri tourna la tête vers sa soeur, serrant sa main dans la sienne. "Croire... que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que je l'approche ou que je l'appelle _père_ ? Puis-je y croire ? Dieu que j'ai envie d'y croire !"

- Après tout ce qui s'est passé... dit-il finalement. Je sais maintenant que rien n'est impossible dans ce monde. La preuve nous nous sommes retrouvés.

Kira sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Elle était pleinement heureuse à présent. Elle connaissait maintenant la vérité sur son passé, elle avait retrouvé son frère jumeau, et elle avait une petite fille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait bientôt épouser. Il aurait été égoïste d'en demander plus au ciel.

- A présent... dit Anri en la relachant. Il est temps pour toi de monter sur le trône Impérial, Ouka.

- Quoi... ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu es l'aînée et tu possèdes l'oeil de Raphaël. Tu feras une Impératrice parfaite.

- Anri. Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de devenir Impératrice. C'est toi qui va monter sur le trône, comme tout le monde l'attends.

- Mais Ouka...

- Je suis Kira. Je n'ai jamais été Ouka. Mais malgré ça... je suis tout de même ta soeur.

- Tu vivras quand même au palais, dit-il en souriant.

- Je ne pense pas non plus. Je vais bientôt épouser Teito.

- Teito... ? Tu vas l'épouser ?

- Bien sûr. Lui et moi avons déjà une petite fille.

- Alors tu vas vivre à Raggs ? Devenir la reine de Raggs ?

- Je crois que oui, dit-elle en souriant. Mais je jure de venir te voir le plus souvent possible. Ne penses pas que je vais te lacher petit frère !

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Plus qu'on ne peut aimer.

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix c'est ça ?

- Non, dit-elle en riant.

oOo

Quand ils retournèrent à l'église, Vera s'occupa immédiatement de soigner Sayu et la petite Astel du poison qui mettait leur vie en danger. Ils avaient tous été surpris lorsque Teito leur avait annoncé qu'il épouserait bientôt Kira et qu'ils avaient décidé de nommer leur enfant comme sa mère.

- Petit cachotier ! S'exclama Mikage en l'attrapant sous son bras pour lui frotter le crâne avec son poing. Tu ne l'avais même pas dis à ton meilleur ami !

- Aïe ! Lache-moi ! Se plaignit Teito en se dégageant. Désolé mais... je voulais attendre de... de savoir si...

Il passa une main à l'arrière de sa tête en signe d'embarassement. Il voulait attendre de voir s'il survivrait au combat. Et ils l'avaient tous compris.

- Alors tu vas emmener ta belle à Raggs et nous laisser en plan derrière, c'est ça ? Demanda Mikage faussement vexé.

- Ben... dit Teito gêné.

- Fonce Teito. Le peuple de Raggs a besoin de toi maintenant. Plus que jamais. Tu feras un bon roi... un roi stupide, mais un bon roi.

- Toi ! S'exclama Teito en lui courant derrière le poing brandit.

- ça suffit vous deux, dit Kana las de leurs chamailleries. Vous devriez vous inquiéter pour Aria. Je vous rappelle qu'elle, Lise et Bastien ne sont toujours pas revenus.

- Oh... dit Mikage en évitant une fois de plus Teito, ils doivent être en train de se débarasser du corps d'Ayanami. S'assurer qu'il ne ressucitera pas par miracle.

- Personne n'a vraiment eut la confirmation qu'il était mort, fit remarquer Kyle.

- Il est mort, dit la voix d'Aria derrière lui.

Elle s'avançait dans la chambre de Sayu et Astel, la mine basse.

- Aria ! S'exclama Hakuren en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais lorsqu'il fut tout proche d'elle, il sentit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Elle portait encore les traces de ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Aria... dit prudement Kana en se rapprochant. Où sont Lise et Bastien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Ayanami est mort. Et Lise avec lui.

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Ce n'était pas possible. Une femme aussi forte que Lise...

- Ce n'est pas drôle Aria, dit Sayu en riant nerveusement. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de faire ce genre de blagues ?

- Elle est morte... sous mes yeux. Elle est morte.

- Non... Souffla Kana en lui aggripant les épaules. Non !

- Elle est morte... répéta Aria en versant des larmes de désespoir. Bastien l'a emmenée.

- Où l'a-t-il emmenée ? Demanda Kana en lui secouant les épaules. Répond ! Où l'a-t-il emmenée ?

- Kana, dit Mikage en l'obligeant à reculer. Aria n'y est pour rien.

- Elle ne peut pas, pleura-t-elle contre son torse, elle ne peut pas mourrir !

Sayu pleurait aussi toutes les larmes de son corps, son visage enfouit contre ses genoux, ses sanglots étouffés par les draps blanc du lit sur lequel elle était allongée. Kenta la consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait, sachant que face à cette douleur, rien ne pourait la soulager. Quand à Aria, elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras protecteurs d'Hakuren. Il lui avait fallut tellement de temps pour rentrer. Pour réaliser que Lise ne reviendrait jamais.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard eurent lieu les funérailles de l'Empereur, ainsi que celles de Kazuma. Les deux pères de deux nations s'en étaient allés. En paix.

Anri monta sur le trône impérial et conformément au traité, tous les esclaves raggsiens furent libérés et rejoinrent le pays de Raggs pour y reconstruire leur vie.

Quand Bastien revint à l'église personne ne lui posa de question. Et de toute façon il n'y aurait pas répondu. En apprenant la mort de Lise, Kira s'était elle aussi effondrée en pleurs. Tous ces jours passés sans savoir... elle avait perdu un père et une mère en quelques jours.

L'archevêque décida d'officialiser les situations des apprentis évêques et une cérémonie eut lieu en leur honneur. Mais Teito n'eut d'autre choix que de se retirer. Et Kira avec lui. Lorsque leur fille fut hors de danger et que Vera permit qu'elle sorte de la couveuse, ils décidèrent d'organiser leur marriage avant de regagner eux aussi Raggs. La petite Astel devait être baptisée juste après la cérémonie.

Ils se tenait tous prêts dans la chapelle, Teito dans son costume blanc debout devant l'autel en proie à une profonde nervosité. Ils avaient demandé à Mikage et Kana, qui portait Astel dans ses bras, d'être leurs témoins. Mais par dessus tout il avait choisit Frau pour les marier, et il se demandait s'il avait fait un choix judicieux. "Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris sérieux ? Je suis sûr qu'il va y avoir un dérapage..." Mais ses pensées furent interrompues par le son de l'orgue que jouait Razette. Les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent en grand et laissèrent apparaitre Kira au bras de son frère jumeau. Le cerveau de Teito se bloqua en la voyant. Elle était... merveilleuse aurait été un euphémisme. Plus que ça elle était parfaite. Sa robe blanche immaculée lui donnait l'air d'être un ange descendu du ciel spécialement pour lui. Le bouquet de roses rouges quelle tenait entre ses mains rappellait la couleur de ses yeux de feu. Et il aurait pu haïr le voile qui cachait son visage à son regard subjugué par cette apparition. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que derrière elle venaient Sayu et Aria, tenant la traine de la future mariée en tant que demoiselles d'honneur. Quand ils furent près de l'autel, Anri attira l'attention de Teito pour qu'il détourne enfin les yeux de sa soeur. Le regard que lui lança le nouvel Empereur de Barsburg fut un avertissement pour Teito. Il disait clairement : rend-la heureuse ou je te démonte ! Teito déglutit difficilement avant de faire un petit signe de tête à Anri en guise d'accord. Celui-ci consentit enfin à le laisser prendre le bras de sa soeur et partit s'asseoir sur le banc aux côtés de Raine qui souriait devant son manège du frère protecteur. Teito observa le visage de Kira maintenant qu'elle était plus proche de lui et après s'être échangés un sourire, ils se tournèrent vers Frau qui entama la cérémonie. Très vite vint le moment pour le couple de prononcer leurs voeux et d'échanger leurs anneaux. Mikage s'avança et tendit le petit écrin où les deux aliances étaient fixées à l'aide de rubans blancs. Chacun en prit un et en passant l'anneau au doigt de Kira, Teito dit :

- Kira. Quand je t'ai rencontrée je me suis dit que nous n'arriverions jamais à nous entendre. Tu me fuyais comme la peste et tu me traitais d'idiot à tout bout de champ. Ce que tu continue à faire d'ailleurs... Tu étais comme un animal sauvage dont on a peur de s'approcher au risque de se faire griffer. Je peux dire que je sens encore les griffures... Mais je me suis rendu compte en te voyant sous le ciel étoilé, que ce serait toi. Toi, et seulement toi. Je crois que le soir où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mon monde à complètement changé. Non... c'était bien avant cela. Tout a changé quand j'ai croisé ton regard pour la première fois. Tes yeux de braise m'ont captivés. Et ça continue. Depuis, j'ai faillit te perdre un nombre incalculable de fois. Je remercie Dieu pour t'avoir refusé l'entrée de ses portes et ainsi m'avoir permis de te garder près de moi. Tu m'as donné une magnifique petite fille. Je suis heureux qu'elle te ressemble. Je sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour les promesse... mais je vous protègerai toutes les deux jusqu'à ma mort, Astel et toi. Tu es la seule qui puisse me tuer. Je t'aime tellement que je pourais en mourrir.

Son discours avait ému toute la salle. Les soeurs s'essuyaient le bord des yeux avec de petits mouchoir blanc, soeur Rosalie pleurant ouvertement dans les bras de soeur Libelle qui tentait de l'appaiser. Kira aussi avait les larmes aux yeux. Et elle aurait pleuré même si cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle se reprit et passant à son tour l'anneau au doigt de Teito elle dit avec un sourire :

- Teito. Je t'ai détesté dès notre rencontre. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me dévisager, j'avais l'impression que tu me prenais pour une extraterrestre. Mais j'ai vite été détrompée. Tu as défendu les personnes qui m'étaient chères, et surtout tu m'as défendue moi. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon le faisait. Je ne te l'ai jamais avoué bien sûr, mais c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de ne plus te traiter en ennemi. Tu étais le premier que je laissais m'approcher d'aussi près. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi je te laissais faire ce que je n'aurais jamais accordé à d'autres. La réponse était simple, mais il m'a fallut du temps pour me l'avouer. Tu es le premier garçon a avoir vu mes larmes. Le premier à m'avoir consolée. Mais avant tout tu es le premier qui ai réussi à me rendre heureuse. Toutes les fois où tu as faillit me perdre... c'est toi qui m'en a sauvée. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est toi que je vois. Quand je tends la main, c'est toi que je touche. Tu es toujours près de moi. Teito, tu es le seul qui ai jamais touché mon coeur. Alors même si tu n'arrives pas à tenir tes promesses... je vais continuer de t'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Tu dis que tu pourais mourrir par amour pour moi ? Contente toi de rester près de moi... idiot...

Ce dernier mot provoqua le rire de l'assistance. Ça n'aurait pas été Kira si elle n'avait pas traité Teito d'idiot. Puis Frau reprit la parole :

- Teito ! Acceptes-tu de prendre Kira Barsburg ici présente pour épouse ? De la chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

- Kira ! Acceptes-tu de prendre Teito Raggs ici présent pour époux ? De le chérir et de lui rester fidèle dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux.

Ils s'étonnèrent alors de voir Frau se pencher vers Kira pour lui dire tout bas :

- Tu es sûre ? Réfléchit bien, parce qu'après tu vas devoir rester avec **ça** toute ta vie, dit-il en pointant Teito du doigt.

Les rires redoublèrent dans l'assistance car Frau avait parlé suffisament fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Teito crut qu'il allait l'étrangler. "Je le savais... je le savais !"

- Oui j'en suis sûre, dit Kira en riant.

- Bon... je t'aurais prévenue. A présent je vous déclare mari et femme ! Tu peux embrasser la mariée gamin.

Teito lui jeta un regard noir avant de relever le voile qui cachait le visage de Kira. Elle souriait. Et ce sourire lui fit vite oublier les remarques de cet idiot d'évêque. Teito plaça ses doigts sous le menton de Kira et l'embrassa devant toute l'assistance qui applaudit avec joie. Puis vint le moment du lancer du bouquet. Toutes les jeunes filles s'alignèrent pour la tradition et quand Kira lança le bouquet derrière elle, ce fut Serena qui le reçut. Elle rougit quand Eruan passa un bras autour de ses épaules en l'embrassant sur la joue avec un petit sourire. Il reçut un coup de bouquet dans la figure et Serena plaça ensuite les fleurs dans les mains de Raine qui était juste à coté d'elle. Celle-ci observa un moment les fleurs, n'osant pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard d'Anri qui la fixait intensément.

Puis Bastien baptisa la petite Astel, en présence de Mikage et Aria en tant que parrain et marraine. Regardant la cérémonie du baptème près de Kana, Sayu ne pu s'empécher de demander :

- Dis-moi... je pensais que ce serait toi la marraine. Tu n'est pas déçue que Kira ne te l'ai pas demandé ?

- Elle me l'a proposé. Mais j'ai refusé.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien... le devoir du parrain et de la marraine est de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible pour pouvoir prendre soin de l'enfant au cas où ses parents disparaitraient. Et je crois qu'Aria réussira mieux dans ce rôle que moi...

Elle parlait en tripotant ses mèches blanches nerveusement. Sayu lui aggripa le poignet pour la forcer à arrêter et à tourner les yeux vers elle.

- Kana... dit Sayu avec une expression peinée sur le visage. Ne dis pas ça... je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolée Sayu, dit-elle en souriant à son amie. Ne répète à personne ce que je viens de te dire. Surtout pas à Mikage.

Sayu soupira puis appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son amie en acquiesçant.

oOo

Alors que tout le monde était à la fête, Louise était seule assise au bord de la fontaine. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la mort de Kazuma l'affecterait autant. Hikaru lui avait parlé du petit Kora que son maître lui avait confié. Elle était allée voir plusieurs fois depuis le petit garçon jouer avec ses amis. Il n'y avait pas de doutes. Quelque chose en Kora lui rappelait Kazuma.

- Louise ? Appela Hikaru en s'approchant.

- Je suis là, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, posant son regard sur elle.

- Pourquoi restez-vous seule ? C'est un jour de fête.

- Le mariage du futur roi de Raggs ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne.

- Vous êtes à moitié raggsienne.

- Je n'ai pas demandé à l'être. Je n'ai pas demandé à être sa nièce.

- Votre oncle vous manque ?

- Qui a dit ça ? Ne me parle pas de lui.

- Vous en avez parlé la première.

-...

- Vous savez qu'il m'a confié le clan en attendant que le jeune Kora puisse en prendre la tête.

- Et alors ?

- ça veux dire que vais être obligé de partir pour Raggs très bientôt.

- Je sais...

- Et vous allez venir avec moi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est hors de question.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis mais... Kazuma-sama m'a fait jurer de toujours vous protéger. Et je le ferai.

Louise n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu comptes m'emmener de force à Raggs ?

- J'espérais ne pas être obligé d'en arriver là.

- Mais tu le ferais si je refusais ?

- Mais vous n'allez pas refuser.

- Tu paries ?

- Je vous connais maintenant Louise. Vous êtes très têtue. Mais vous savez que vous ne pouvez rien me cacher. Et vous avez envie d'aller à Raggs, en savoir plus sur la famille de votre mère. Plus rien ne vous retient ici. Alors je sais que vous me suivrez.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi.

- Vous êtes la cousine de Kora.

- Sa mère était ma cousine.

- Quelle différence ? Vous êtes sa seule famille à présent. Même s'il n'a pas voulu vous l'imposer, je suis sûr que Kazuma-sama aurait souhaité que ce soit vous qui vous occupiez de lui.

- Moi... m'occuper d'un enfant ? Avec ma jambe...

- Il y a des gens qui élèvent leurs enfants avec moins que ça. Et puis, vous allez retrouver l'usage de votre jambe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je le sais. Je serai près de vous. Vous ne serez plus jamais seule Louise, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Louise détourna le regard embarassée. Mais elle ne fit rien pour retirer sa main.

- Tu es beaucoup trop confiant.

- C'est en vous que j'ai confiance.

oOo

Le jour où les Raggsiens durent quitter l'église fut un déchirement. En particulier car Kira et Teito partaient avec eux. Mais aussi parce que cela signifiait la séparation de Kora et Yuta. Hikaru tenait le petit Kora dans ses bras qui pleurait en tendant la main vers son ami. Yuta, lui pleurait en silence dans les bras d'Aria.

- Teito nichan ! S'exclama Kora. S'il te plait ! Je veux que Yuta vienne avec nous !

- Kora... je suis désolé. Mais Yuta ne peux pas venir. Je ne pourai pas m'occuper de lui.

- Yuta ! pleura le petit. Yuta ! Je veux rester avec Yuta !

Louise assistait à la scène désemparée. Ils n'avaient pas le choix. C'était la dernière volonté de Kazuma. Et observant les deux enfants pleurer désespérément pour ne pas être séparés, Louise prit une grande décision. Elle s'appuya sur sa béquille et avança vers Aria et Yuta. Regardant le petit dans les yeux, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle devait faire. Louise tendit son bras libre vers le Yuta et dit :

- C'est à toi de choisir Yuta. Tu peux venir avec moi, ou rester ici.

Le petit garçon la fixa un moment sans rien dire. Son regard passant de son visage à sa main tendue. Puis, lentement, il saisit cette main pleine de chaleur et se laissa prendre dans les bras par Louise. Yuta dans un bras, sa béquille dans l'autre, Louise retourna auprès d'Hikaru. Le petit Kora s'était calmé et il souriait à présent. Hikaru observait Louise incrédule.

- Je vais prendre soin d'eux, dit-elle. Ces enfants ne devraient pas avoir à être séparés à cause de la dernière volonté de mon idiot d'oncle.

- Vous avez raison, dit Hikaru en souriant.

Il prit Yuta dans son autre bras pour que Louise puisse se déplacer plus facilement, puis il fit signe à Teito pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Celui-ci se tourna vers ses amis, sa femme qui tenait leur fille dans ses bras à ses côtés.

- Bien... je crois que c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.

- Donne-nous vite de vos nouvelles, dit Aria. Prends soin de ta famille.

- Compte sur moi petite soeur. Je te la confie Hakuren.

- J'en prendrai soin, dit le jeune homme en plaçant son bras autour de la taille d'Aria.

- Les filles, dit Kira en souriant, venez vite me voir à Raggs. Astel voudra s'amuser avec ses tantes.

- Toi aussi tu dois venir nous voir, dit Sayu.

- Oui. J'ai promis à Anri d'être là pour son mariage de toute façon. Alors nous serons très vite tous réunis de nouveau.

- Dire que ma soeur sera bientôt Impératrice, dit Mikage en se frottant le front. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais devenir le beau-frère de l'Empereur !

- Nous non plus... dit Wida en souriant.

- Hé ! Tu me cherches ?

- Raine-chan fera une excellente Impératrice, dit Risa pour les calmer.

- C'est vrai, approuva Liam. Mais est-ce que Kira va s'en sortir en tant que reine de Raggs ?

- Rien n'est moins sûr, dit Kenta.

- ça fait plaisir à entendre, dit celle-ci en faisant semblant d'être vexée.

- Voyons ! S'exclama Kyle. Kira sera la reine parfaite ! Elle sera très gentille et elle nous invitera souvent dans son palais.

- Quel lèche-botte ! Dit Wida en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. J'y crois pas.

- Tu vas me dire que tu n'y as pas pensé ?

- Si... mais ça n'a rien à voir.

- Vous êtes tous les bienvenus au chateau, dit Kira en souriant. Vous aussi messieurs.

Elle s'adressait aux trois ghost et à Bastien.

- Venez quand vous voulez. Je sais que vous manquerez beaucoup à Teito, Frau-san.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Dit celui-ci en rougissant. T'es malade ?

- Je sais que le gamin ne peut rien faire sans moi, dit Frau comme s'il n'y pouvait rien.

- Je ne suis plus un gamin depuis longtemps. Je suis marié maintenant !

- Oui... et on se demande encore tous comment c'est arrivé.

- C'est toi qui nous as marié.

- J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir. C'était comme admettre que tu étais un adulte...

Cette remarque le fit soudain sourire.

- Le gamin... ! Dit-il en s'éclatant de rire. Un adulte ! Ahahahah !

- La ferme Frau, dit Castor en lui donnant un coup sur le sommet du crâne.

- Merci de ton invitation Kira-chan, dit Labrador un peu plus émablement.

Kira lui sourit puis elle tourna le regard vers Bastien. Celui-ci avait l'air absent. Il était comme ça depuis la mort de Lise. Et ça ne changerait sûrement jamais.

- A bientôt Bastien-sama, dit-elle tout de même.

Il lui fit un signe de tête et Kira le lui rendit. Puis Teito prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Bon ! On vous laisse le fort. Protégez-le. Bande d'évêques !

- Evêque toi-même ! S'exclama Mikage.

Sur un dernier sourire, ils se retournèrent pour partir. Ils s'étaient déjà éloignés lorsqu'Aria s'exclama :

- Kira ! Tu n'oublieras pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas question que j'oublie ! Répondit celle-ci en lui faisant un grand signe de la main.


	61. Epilogue

Epilogue

Quinze ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur victoire contre Ayanami. Quinze ans depuis la mort de Lise. Et comme tous les ans depuis lors, Aria était à genoux à l'ombre d'un grand chêne devant la tombe de leur professeur, déposant un bouquet de chrysanthèmes au pied de la pierre tombale. C'était l'endroit où elle avait rencontré Lise et ses amies.

- Un an de plus Lise. Le monde change un peu plus à chaque fois.

Puis elle prit un deuxième bouquet de fleur et le déposa sur la tombe d'à côté. La tombe de Fia.

- Je crois que Bastien est déjà passé, n'est-ce pas ? Il vient souvent vous voir tous les deux. Il n'a plus jamais été le même depuis que tu es partie Lise. Tu nous manques toujours autant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde va bien. Même si je sais que ce moment viendra bientôt. Très bientôt. Je n'ai rien oublié tu sais... j'y arriverai. Toutes les quatre nous y arriverons.

Soudain Aria sourit et dit :

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Qui est en retard ? Demanda la voix de Sayu perchée dans l'arbre.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi, intervint Kira en apparaissant près d'Aria. Moi je viens de Raggs, je vous le rappelle.

- Nous le savons Kira, rit Kana en apparaissant de derrière le tronc. C'est pourquoi tu es excusée pour cette fois.

- Excusée ? Je vous signale qu'on est arrivées en même temps !

- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Sayu. Ça fait un moment que je vous attends sur cette branche.

- Arrête de mentir espèce de petit singe ! Et descend de là !

- J'y peux rien si mon beau-père ne me laisse aucun répit.

- Je suppose que Kenta et les enfants sont déjà chez moi, dit Aria en souriant.

- Ces enfants sont pires que leur grand-père ! Hima et Wari sont de vrais petits monstres.

- Ce sont des jumeaux, dit Kira, il fallait s'y attendre. Et ils tiennent bien de leur mère...

- Oh toi tu peux parler ! Astel est la reine des mauvais coups !

- Le seul qui soit calme c'est Aoi, dit Aria. Tu en as de la chance Kana d'avoir un fils aussi sage.

- Il est _trop_ sage, dit Kana en haussant les épaules. Son père est désespéré.

Une petite voix qui se rapprochait en courant les interrompit :

- Maman !

Aria se leva et en souriant elle prit dans ses bras le petit garçon d'à peu près cinq ans qui courait vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sora ?

- Lise et Kaze n'arrêtent pas de m'embéter !

- Tu sais que ta soeur et ton frère aiment te taquiner.

- Papa leur a dit d'arrêter, mais ils continuent. Ils sont juste jaloux...

Aria observa son fils aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts faire la moue. Sora était le seul à avoir hérité de ses yeux. Puis elle toucha du bout des doigts le pendentif sertit de la pierre jaune qui pendait au cou de son fils.

- Oui. Tu as raison, ils sont jaloux. Mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis ?

- Il ne faut pas utiliser le pendentif pour se venger mais pour protéger, répéta le petit garçon. Tu es sûre maman ? Même pas une toute petite fois ?

- Jamais ! Dit-elle en riant.

Puis elle prit la direction de sa maison située non loin de là, suivie par ses amies. Aujourd'hui toute sa famille était enfin réunie, comme tous les ans. Elle avait établit son foyer près de cet endroit afin de tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Lise. Accueillir les nouveaux gardiens comme Lise l'avait fait pour elles. Son fils avait déjà reçut un pendentif, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les autres ne se présentent. A cet endroit précis. Un lieu qu'elle aimait appeller "la croisée des chemins".

FIN

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez prit du plaisir à lire cette fic. ^^<br>En tout cas, je me suis beaucoup plut à l'écrire.  
>D'ailleurs, il y a une suite à cette histoire : <strong>Union Eternelle<strong>

Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir eut la patience de suivre l'histoire jusqu'au bout.  
>(j'espère surtout que vous êtes là parce qu'elle vous a plut ! =) )<p>

Laissez moi pleins de commentaires, j'en serais très heureuse !

PS: il y a un petit jeu de mot sur le nom des enfants de Sayu : Hima + Wari = Himawari = tournesol

Réponse aux reviews :

**Fabulette** : oh my god ! Fabulette est dans la place ! xD mais ouais, j'avais pas du tout capté. Je te connaissais seulement sur HPF, et il y a si peu de monde qui lit cette fic lol. Wow, trop bonne surprise. Je suis tellement heureuse de t'avoir fait découvrir le monde de 07-ghost. Le truc des gardiens, du temple, les pendentifs, c'est inventé. Mais les évêques sont aussi déjantés que ça dans le manga xD J'ai passé des mois à écrire cette fic et je suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plu. (impossible que le manga te déçoive, il est génial. Tu peux le trouver gratuitement en ligne, en anglais) Sayu est un des personnages de la fic que je préfère ^^ je l'imagine toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres, un tournesol dans les cheveux. Et Louise est très attachante. Merci énormément Fabulette, tu peux pas savoir comme ce commentaire me fait plaisir *larmichette*. à bientôt ;) bisous


End file.
